Hello Cold World
by McParaflyes
Summary: Los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars llevan años en pie de guerra, odiándose los unos a otros con toda su alma. Danny pertenece a los Blackstars, y necesita la banda para seguir adelante y poder mantener a su hermana pequeña y a su depresiva madre. Dougie es el novio del jefe de los Sleeping Dogs, pero tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza que las bandas. Slash PONES
1. Nothing's certain at the start

_**Weeee, aquí vengo con otro Pones *-* Es un poco rarillo, pero me llevaba rondando por la cabeza acer algo así, so... Además, ya sabéis que yo siempre tengo ideas raras xD En fin, advierto que va a contener palabras malsonantes, violencia, sexo y drogas (sí, todo el pack MUAJAJAJA!). Sé que los nombres de las bandas son horribles, pero peor eran los que tenía pensados D: Uno es de un vídeo juego y el otro es inventado. Y eso. Espero que os guste *OOO* **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Nothing's certain at the start.**_

_**Danny**_

-_… de esta madrugada. La policía no ha querido revelar todavía quiénes son los causantes del incendio en este local, situado en pleno Londres. Algunas fuentes nos informan de que este establecimiento recreativo podría pertenecer a los Blackstars, la famosa banda callejera, y que esto podría haber sido un acto de su banda rival, los Sleeping Dogs, como signo de venganza por…_

Apago la televisión, gruñendo y frotándome con el nudillo un ojo. Me acababa de despertar y no tenía ganas de andar escuchando esa clase de cosas cuando mi cerebro todavía no se había reiniciado del todo. Además, era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Quiero decir, ya me sabía todos los detalles de ese incidente. A fin de cuentas, Jimmy me había llamado a las cuatro y pico de la mañana para decirme (bueno, más bien para gritarme) que el _Paradise_ se había convertido en una bonita y gigantesca bola de fuego.

Vuelvo a gruñir, metiéndome otra cucharada de cereales con leche en la boca. Hoy iba a ser un día movidito. Jimmy seguramente andaría con un humor de perros. Y, por supuesto, iba a querer vengarse. De nuevo.

Llevábamos como seis meses con cosas de este tipo: ahora yo le doy una paliza a uno de los tuyos, y tú le das un chivatazo a la policía para que pille a uno de nuestros camellos, yo destrozo varios de tus coches, tú quemas uno de mis locales de ocio… Cada vez las acciones iban a más, y sabía que como siguiésemos así, íbamos a acabar muy, pero que muy mal. Pero era lo que había, era hasta normal. Normal en el sentido de que, a ver, ¡éramos dos bandas callejeras enfrentadas! Lo raro era que no nos hubiéramos liado ya a tiros por Londres…

Termino de desayunar, y tras lavar la taza y la cuchara, salgo de la cocina estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Miro el reloj al pasar por el salón y frunzo el ceño, dirigiéndome hacia una de las habitaciones del apartamento.

-¡Lilly! ¡O estás preparada en la entrada en dos minutos o te juro que vas andando al instituto!-grito, tras golpear con los nudillos en la plancha de madera. Escucho algunas palabras amortiguadas no demasiado agradables dirigidas hacia mi persona.- ¡Y no digas palabrotas!

-Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías?-increpa la voz de mi hermana pequeña, todavía dentro de su habitación.

-Te queda minuto y medio.-contesto simplemente, rodando los ojos y yendo a buscar las llaves del coche y mi chaqueta. Estábamos a finales de septiembre, pero aun así las temperaturas ya rozaban la escala del 'hace fresquito, ¿no?'.

Un minuto y veinte segundos después, Lilly aparece en la entrada, donde estaba esperándola. Sonrío, aunque frunzo el ceño después al ver las pintas que lleva. El uniforme del instituto es el de siempre, con eso no hay problema. Lo que me preocupa es la media tonelada de maquillaje que debe de llevar. Porque tanto potingue en la cara no debe ser nada bueno… Sus ojos azules, igual de brillantes que los míos, están remarcados por una gruesa línea negra, sus pecas (que se distribuyen por su nariz y mejillas en una cantidad mucho menor que las mías) han desaparecido tras una capa de polvos y sus labios son de un color rosa brillante debido al pintalabios. Se ha alisado su melena pelirroja y la lleva recogida en una apretada coleta. Parecía que tenía diecinueve años, en lugar de quince.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que hoy tenías que ir de payaso? Te hubiera traído los zapatos gigantes… ¡Au!-me da un puñetazo en todo el estómago, seguido de una mirada que haría temblar hasta al mismísimo Jack el Destripador. Pero llevo razón. Era muy guapa sin toda aquella mierda. Además, no entendía por qué necesitaba arreglarse tanto para ir al instituto. ¡Iba a estudiar, no a ligar! Aunque no se lo digo, porque cada vez que lo hago me salta eso de 'mira quién va hablar'. Sí, yo había dejado mis estudios a los dieciséis, pero fue porque… bueno, eso es otro tema. La cuestión es que no quería que Lilly siguiera mis pasos.- ¿Te has despedido de mamá?

Bajamos a la calle, donde en seguida nos recibe una fina neblina _made in London_.

-Sí, pero estaba dormida.-murmura Lilly, una vez dentro del coche, mientras se pone el cinturón y yo arranco. Hemos recorrido unos cuántos metros cuando vuelve a hablar.- ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que es buena idea dejarla sola en casa?

Arrugo el entrecejo por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que va de mañana.

-Ya es mayorcita, Lilly. Es ella la que tiene que decidir qué hacer. Y si es lo suficiente responsable para beber y para tomar esas mierdas que se mete, también tiene que ser responsable para cuidar de sí misma.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que mi hermana mira con una expresión triste por la ventana, jugueteando con las manos en su regazo.

-No creo que ella lo elija, Danny. Solo que…

-¿Solo que qué, Lilly? ¿Qué todavía no ha superado lo de papá? ¿Qué es la única forma que encuentra de desahogarse? Ya es hora de que lo supere, como hemos hecho nosotros. Además, estamos mejor sin él.-mi última frase suena firme, cortante. No quería discutir más.

Odiaba hablar de aquello. No es que odiase a mi madre, pero… me decepcionaba y entristecía que fuese tan débil, que no fuese ella la que, por ejemplo, estuviese llevando a Lilly al instituto en vez de estar recuperándose en casa de la resaca de la noche anterior. A ver, no me malinterpretéis, no me importaba llevar a Lilly a dónde fuera, ni tampoco encargarme de las tareas ni ser el que llevaba el dinero a casa. Pero a veces… a veces echaba de menos tener una madre de verdad… Y sobre mi padre… no quería pensar ahora en ello.

Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que llegamos al instituto, diez minutos después. Aparco en doble fila, justo a la entrada.

-No creo que pueda venir a buscarte a la salida. ¿Le importaría a tu amiga Kate llevarte a casa?-digo, tamborileando en el volante. Normalmente tenía tiempo para venir a recogerla, pero según debía estar Jimmy con lo del incendio, intuía que no iba a salir de trabajar (bueno, mejor dicho ''trabajar'') hasta tarde.

Lilly murmura un 'de acuerdo' por lo bajo y sale del coche sin despedirse ni nada.

Genial.

Suspiro, enfadado, y luego me paso los dedos por los ojos, apretándolos ligeramente. Ella no lo sabía. No sabía lo que era, o lo que había sido, estar en mi pellejo. Despreciaba los consejos que le daba, creía que todo lo que hacía lo hacía para fastidiarla, cuando solo quería protegerla. Podía ser una insoportable quinceañera, pero la quería. Muchísimo, más que a mí mismo. Por ella había hecho cosas que me habían llevado a...

El pitido del móvil me saca de mis pensamientos. Al ver el identificador suspiro de nuevo.

-Me gritas y te juro que en cuanto aparezca por ahí te pateo el culo.-digo nada más acercármelo a la oreja. Obtengo como contestación una pequeña risa que me hace adivinar que no es Jimmy el que está al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Un mal día, tío?_-la voz de Harry suena divertida, casi burlona. Le gruño.-_Me tomaré eso como un puede. _

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Jimmy, Harry?-pregunto mientras me incorporo a la carretera. Sí, soy un temerario, conduciendo y hablando por teléfono, ¿qué pasa?

-_Se lo ha dejado olvidado y pensé en hacerte una llamadita para saber cuánto vas a tardar en venir. _

-Ya estoy de camino, en quince minutos estoy allí. ¿Dónde anda ahora?

-_Con Noah. ¿O era Melanie? No sé, una está a ver si le calma un poquito. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-_eso me hace poner los ojos en blanco, mientras pongo una mueca. No tenía nada en contra de ninguna de las dos. En realidad no tenía nada contra de nadie del género femenino. Y cuando digo nada, es nada de nada. En todos los sentidos, vamos, que no sentía absolutamente nada por ninguna tía. Cosas de ser gay, me imagino.

-Sobre exceso de información, Haz. Y más vale que cuando llegue hayan acabado. No estoy de humor para andar aguantando cachondeos. En el sentido literal de la palabra.

Harry se vuelve a reír, mientras yo tomo una rotonda y acelero para pasar un semáforo que se iba a poner rojo.

-_Me parece que alguien está celoso. Sabes que también te podemos conseguir alguien a ti. Así, rubio y travieso, como sé que a ti te gustan, para que te haga algún favorcillo para levantarte, ya sabes… la moral._-las palabras de Harry solo logran que me sonroje y que dé un volantazo para adelantar a un coche. Será gilipollas…

-Que te jodan, Harry.

Antes de colgar escucho como me grita un 'no, sería para que te jodiese a ti, amigo' que solo hace que avergonzarme más.

Sí, vale, ¿qué? Hacía siglos (en realidad solo unos cuantos meses… pero parecían siglos) que no tenía ninguna, uhm, relación íntima con nadie. Pero es que no había tenido tiempo de conocer a nadie que realmente me llamase la atención, y yo no era de esos de 'aquí te pillo, aquí te mato'. Los rollos de una sola noche no me gustaban demasiado, solo había tenido unos pocos y porque seguramente estaba borracho. Al contrario de lo que se piense la gente, los pandilleros también teníamos sentimientos y soñábamos con encontrar a una persona con la que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. Al menos algunos. Bueno, quizás solo yo…

Además, quería a alguien que me quisiese por lo que era no por… No, espera, por lo que era no, por eso no quiero que me quieran. Es decir, sí, por lo que era, pero no por lo que era. ¡Mierda, me estoy liando! Céntrate, Jones: quería a alguien que me quisiese por cómo era como persona, no porque fuese uno de los pandilleros más influyentes de todo Londres. Eso, sí, así es.

Unos quince minutos después, estoy caminando hacia uno de los locales que había en la parte marginal de Londres. Oh, sí, ¿os creíais que Londres era solo el Big Ben, el London Eye, los autobuses rojos y todo lo demás era felicidad y color? Siento deciros que no, que Londres era como cualquier otra gran ciudad del mundo: estaba lo que se enseñaba de cara al exterior, y lo que no se enseñaba. A lo largo de los años, había aprendido a apreciar más esto último. Al menos era algo completamente real. Quizás no bonito, pero real.

Me cuelo entre dos bloques de pisos marrones, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de graffitis. Al final del callejón hay una puerta metálica, la cual se abre en cuanto la empujo un poco con el hombro.

-¡Danny! ¡Menos mal que has llegado!-me recibe una voz masculina una vez que he subido las escaleras y he llegado a una enorme habitación, con sofás y demás. Esto era una antigua discoteca, pero cuando cerraron por culpa de la delincuencia del lugar, nosotros, uh, la tomamos prestado. Ahora era el punto de encuentro más importante, una especie de cuartel general, de los Blackstars.

Jimmy viene casi corriendo hacia mí, pisando fuerte y con los puños apretados.

-¿¡Viste lo que nos hicieron esos hijos de puta?! ¿¡Lo que le hicieron al _Paradise_?!-escucho estallar su mandíbula, sus ojos verdes echando chispas.

-Relájate, Jimmy, o te va a dar una taquicardia.-me dirijo hacia la sofá, dejándome caer al lado de Harry, que me mira con media sonrisa. Le lanzo una mirada asesina. Seguro que todavía se estaba recreando con la conversación telefónica de antes. Aunque, por suerte, Jimmy y Melanie, o Noah, o quien fuese, ya habían acabado, porque a ninguna de las dos se le veía en pelo por allí. Pero no parecían haber tenido éxito en su misión de calmar a Jimmy, porque seguía que se subía por las paredes.

-¿¡Que me relaje?! ¡El _Paradise_ era donde sacábamos más pasta! ¡Todo el mundo sabía que tenía que ir allí si quería pillar algo!

Suspiro, pasándome una mano por el pelo. Cuando era pequeño, yo también lo tenía pelirrojo, como Lilly, pero con los años se me fue oscureciendo hasta convertirse en castaño. Lo que no habían desaparecido eran los rizos… Aunque como ahora llevo el pelo corto, no se notan tanto.

-Jimmy, siéntate y respira hondo. Encontraremos algo que hacerles a los Sleeping Dogs como venganza. Pero, por favor, necesito que te relajes.- a regañadientes, Jimmy me obedece, sentándose en el sillón situado en frente al nuestro. Sí, allí estábamos. Los mandamases de los Blackstars. La banda la había creado el hermano mayor de Jimmy, pero cuando murió en un tiroteo, este tomo el relevo y nos puso a Harry y a mí, sus dos mejores amigos (y que ya nos habíamos hecho cierto renombre en la banda) a cada lado de su trono. Y si no fuera por Harry y por mí, haría tiempo que aquel chico estaría en prisión. O muerto.

-Tenemos que hacerles algo que les duela de verdad. Algo que les siente como una buena patada en los huevos.-comenta Harry, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Sus ojos profundamente azules se entrecierran cuando exhala el humo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pensando y pasándonos el cigarrillo. Ya habíamos molido a palos a uno de los suyos, y también le habíamos destrozado parte de su propiedad. ¿Qué más quedaba? ¿Quizás acabar con alguno de sus proveedores? No, no había que llegar a los extremos del asesinato a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. A fin de cuentas, éramos pandilleros, no mafiosos.

-¿Y si…?-empieza Harry, frotándose la barbilla.-Quizás podemos pagarles con la misma moneda. Hacer que ellos pierdan también su mayor fuente de ingresos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Jimmy, frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión.- ¿Quieres que quememos alguno de sus locales?

Me parece a mí que Harry no se refiere a eso. Además, copiarles sería muy poco elegante.

-No, no quemarlos. Algo peor.-la sonrisa de Harry casi se torna malvada mientras se incorpora del todo.-Me refiero a hacer que la policía empapele el _Highway 69._

Jimmy arruga la nariz.

-¿Y cómo coño hacemos eso? Ian se encarga de guardar las apariencias tan bien como nosotros. No van a pillarlos por vender droga en el local. No es idiota.

-Ya. Pero ¿y si otros les denunciasen por intoxicación, por ejemplo? Entonces la policía haría una redada y sacaría todos los trapos sucios que guardan en ese pub.

Uhm… sí… era muy buena idea. No seríamos directamente nosotros los que jodiésemos a Ian y a su banda de pacotilla. Seguro que sospecharían de nosotros, pero no podrían probar nada. Me gustaba, sí señor. Era… retorcido.

Jimmy sonríe con la idea, y yo asiento mientras llevo lo que queda de cigarrillo a mis labios. Luego miro a Harry con una ceja arqueada.

-La idea está muy bien. Pero, ¿cómo hacemos que los denuncien por intoxicación?

Harry suelta una risita por lo bajo, llevándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón. Saca una bolsita de plástico que contiene un polvo blanco.

-Muy fácil. Solo hay que colarse en el _Highway 69_ y echar un poquito de esto en las bebidas.

_**Dougie**_

-_… no ha querido revelar todavía quiénes son los causantes del incendio en este local, situado en pleno Londres. Algunas fuentes nos informan de que este establecimiento recreativo podría pertenecer a los Blackstars, la famosa banda callejera, y que esto podría haber sido un acto de su banda rival, los Sleeping Dogs…_

La pantalla de la televisión se vuelve negra de repente.

-¡Ey, la estaba viendo!-gruño, bajando la tostada que estaba mordisqueando y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes lo que ha pasado. ¿Para qué quieres escuchar lo que dicen esos gilipollas?

Ruedo los ojos, volviendo a morder la tostada mientras descruzo las piernas y me acomodo mejor en la encimera sobre la que estoy sentado.

-Qué raro que no quieras alimentar tu enorme ego viendo una y otra vez tu hazaña.-medio bromeo, enarcando una ceja.

Ian se acerca a mí, riendo y, oh, sí, vestido únicamente con sus bóxers. Esa noche se había quedado a dormir… ''dormir'' en mi casa, como muchas veces sucedía. Quería, ¿cómo había dicho él? Ah, sí, 'celebrar su victoria aplastante sobre los Blackstars'. Palabras literales.

-No deberías hablarme así, Doug. Por mucho menos he mandado apalear a algunos.-su tono de voz tiene cierto matiz amenazador, pero yo sonrío de lado.

-Ya, pero yo no soy cualquiera. Además, sé que si fuese como todos los demás, me habrías dado la patada hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque parezca increíble, Ian y yo llevábamos juntos casi un año. Él era ya el líder de los Sleeping Dogs cuando entre en la banda, con diecinueve años. Al principio no era nadie, y tampoco nadie me creía capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo en las calles. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando descubrieron que no solo sobreviví, sino que además había llamado la atención de Ian. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que le replicasen. ¿Si le tenía miedo? Sí, claro. Pero por nada del mundo dejé, o dejaré, que lo sepa nunca.

Ian se coloca en frente de mí, cerca, una mano al lado de mi cadera y la otra en mi barbilla.

-Eres un chico listo, Doug.-susurra, haciendo que le mire directamente a los ojos. Son marrones, muy oscuros, teñidos de un cierto matiz amenazador permanente. Me limito a sonreír hasta que él recorre la poca distancia que nos separa para besarme.

-Dougie, ¿no habrás visto mi… oh, uh-alguien entra en la cocina, aunque se corta en seco en cuanto nos ve.-Mm, hola, Ian, no sabía que estabas aquí.

¿Antes había dicho 'mi' casa? Bien, me he hecho un poco de lío con el posesivo. El apartamento en realidad pertenecía a Tom, el chico rubio que acababa de interrumpirnos. Me había ofrecido hacía años que viviese con él, ya que no quería estar las veinticuatro horas del día en casa de Ian. Era un tipo muy majo, congeniábamos muy bien y casi era como un hermano mayor para mí. También pertenecía a los Sleeping Dogs, pero nunca lo hubieras dicho por su aspecto de niño de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Y lo cierto es que era muy buena persona… dentro de las circunstancias en las que nos movíamos, claro.

-¿Qué has perdido, Tom?-pregunto, separando un poco a Ian, que saluda a Tom con la cabeza y luego me roba lo que me queda de tostada.

-El ordenador portátil. ¿Sabes dónde está? Lo he buscado por toda la casa pero lo han debido abducir los alienígenas.-sí, Tom era a veces un poco/mucho friki. Pero eso solo lo hacía más adorable.

-¡Oh, sí, lo cogí yo ayer! Necesitaba pasar unas fotos al editor de imágenes para incluirlas en el artículo y el mío estaba sin batería. Está en mi habitación.

Tom asiente y va a por él, dejándonos a Ian y a mí otra vez solos.

-Así que era eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegué.-supone él, acertando, mientras la mano que antes estaba en mi barbilla recorre mi muslo de arriba abajo, colándose por debajo de la pernera del pantalón de deporte corto que llevo.

-Sí, estaba terminando de editar las fotos para el proyecto. Pero no me acaba de convencer. Por la tarde saldré a hacer más fotos, a ver si me inspiro.

Por muy raro que suene viniendo de un pandillero, la fotografía y el periodismo eran mis pasiones. Mi sueño era poder hacerme fotógrafo profesional, viajar por todo el mundo recopilando imágenes e historias, para hacer ver a la gente cómo veía yo el mundo. Ahora mismo estaba participando en un proyecto que podía abrirme las puertas a una plaza en la facultad de Periodismo de la universidad. Tenía que hacer un artículo ilustrado con fotografías sobre un tema libre. Como me queda más a mano, había decidido coger el tema de los gánsteres y las bandas callejeras. Pero nada de lo que había hecho (ni las fotos ni los empieces de artículos) hasta ahora me gustaba, ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno. Y quedaban apenas dos meses para que se acabase el plazo de entrega…

-Bien, cuando acabes vienes a mi casa. Allí nadie nos molestará.-dice simplemente Ian, volviendo a atrapar mis labios con un poco de rudeza.

Sí, vosotros también os habéis dado cuenta. A Ian le importaba una mierda mi proyecto. Pero, ¿creéis que me dolía? No demasiado. Quiero decir, aunque éramos novios, ninguno de los dos tenía grandes sentimientos por el otro… al menos, no nada serio (y cuándo digo serio, me refiero a esa cosa destructiva y horrible que es el amor). Eso yo lo sabía, y él también. Yo solo estaba con Ian por la posición que me otorgaba. Se sentía muy bien sentirte importante. Además, como nadie quería vérselas con él, nadie se atrevía a hacerme daño… nadie se atrevía a volver a abusar de mí… Pero aquello era otro tema. La cuestión es que estando con él me ganaba el respeto y la protección que yo solo no era capaz de conseguir.

Y yo para él… bueno, siempre presumía de todo lo que tenía. Y yo era su mayor trofeo. No me importaba ser como un mero objeto para él siempre y cuando fuese el más importante. Sonará frío, pero era la verdad. Además, el sexo no estaba nada mal, todo hay que decirlo.

¿Cuál era la única pega? Que nunca podría tener un novio de verdad en mi vida. Como ya he dicho, Ian le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que me pusiese la mano encima, en todos los sentidos. Pero, dada mi experiencia, era algo a lo que gustosamente podía renunciar.

* * *

**_Por ahora, esto es todo :D No dudéis en hacerme saber qué os parece! (oooi, qué formal quedo eso e.e )_**


	2. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

_**Hey, I'm looking for my star booooy! aka Danny, por eso de que es un Blackstar y eso :yaoming: ... Ok, no ._. Aquí os dejo el capítulo namber chú, espero que os guste aunque todavía no haya mucha acción ponesosa :D Pero la habrá. Oh, vaya si la habrá 8) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**PD: hay un pequeño guiño a In Time en este capítulo, espero que no os importe que lo haya metido, pero me hacía ilu *-* **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.**_

_**Danny**_

Cuando había dicho que la idea de colarnos en el local de los Sleeping Dogs para echarles droga en las bebidas a los clientes y que estos los denunciaran estaba guay, no había concebido que yo fuese uno de los que entrase en el _Highway 69_.

Aquello era peligroso, podían reconocer mi cara y entonces, me daría con un canto en los dientes si salía vivo de allí. Pero no podía escaquearme, la suerte lo había decidido así: Harry y yo habíamos echado un piedra-papel-tijera para ver quién se arriesgaba el pellejo y yo había perdido. ¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga, era un método rápido y eficaz! …vale, quizás no demasiado maduro, pero…

-Como me maten, juro que os atormentaré a ti y a Jimmy por el resto de la eternidad en forma de fantasma.-refunfuño por millonésima vez en lo que va de tarde, mientras con un dedo tomo un poco de maquillaje que le he cogido a Lilly.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que a Jimmy sí que lo reconocerían a la primera. Tú y yo somos menos famosos entre esos tipos.-Harry sonríe de lado, sentado en la cama de mi habitación.- Y resulta que la suerte ha querido que seas tú el afortunado que se infiltre entre sus filas. Deberías estar orgulloso del cargo que el destino te ha dado…

Hacia dos días que habíamos tenido esa conversación en la que decidimos cuál sería nuestro siguiente paso para vengarnos de los Sleeping Dogs. Habíamos reclutado a un pequeño grupo de la banda para que se colase en el pub, pero como ''si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo'', uno de nosotros tenía que ir con ellos y asegurarse de que todo fuese según el plan.

-Que te jodan, Harry.-gruño, echándome el maquillaje en el cuello, para que cubriese el tatuaje que todos los miembros de los Blackstars teníamos, ya que era nuestra seña de identidad. No, no os esperéis nada espectacular, solo es una estrella de cinco puntas negra con varias líneas que iban desde la parte de atrás de la oreja hasta más o menos la mitad del cuello.

-Últimamente utilizas mucho esa expresión. ¿Por qué será?-le lanzo la tapa del bote de cosmético, pero la esquiva con facilidad.- ¿Tú te has asegurado de que todo está bien ahí abajo? ¿Te encargas al menos del mantenimiento básico?

-O te callas ahora mismo o te tragas el cojín.-le amenazo, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Él levanta las manos en son de paz, pero no para de reír. Idiota…

Suelto un bufido de exasperación y termino de taparme el tatuaje. De todas formas, iba a llevarlo cubierto con un pañuelo, ya que no quería arriesgarme a que se me corriera el potingue ese. Ya había altas probabilidades de que me reconocieran por la cara, lo siguiente sería que me pusiera un letrero fluorescente de 'soy Blackstar'. Uh, sería muy desagradable.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? ¿Doy el pego?-pregunto unos minutos después, volviéndome hacia Harry. Tampoco me he arreglado mucho. Solo lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. No era plan de ir vestido de pandillero…

-Pareces un completo y perfecto pardillo.-dice Harry, asintiendo.- Todo el mundo creerá que eres un chico pijo de esos que van a buscar nuevas experiencias en los locales de los chicos malos.

No puedo evitar reírme con eso. Sí, esa era la idea, ¿no?

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca. Son las once y media de la noche. Seguro que por estas horas el _Highway 69_ estaba abarrotado de gente. Justo lo que necesitábamos.

-¡Lilly, volveré tarde, así que no me esperes despierta!-grito, una vez que estamos en la entrada.

La cabeza pelirroja de mi hermana asoma por el pasillo.

-¿Te vas de fiesta? ¿A estas horas? ¿Y luego me dices que yo no puedo salir hasta más tarde de la una?

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me pongo la chaqueta de cuero, y me meto la cartera y las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón en el que no está la bolsita con droga.

-La diferencia es que yo tengo veintitrés años y tú solo quince. Además, hasta que no seas mayor de edad, soy yo el que pone las normas en esta casa.

No me pasa desapercibido que mientras hablo ella me hace la burla. La fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Sabes?, estás muy pesado últimamente.-canturrea, sonriendo de lado.-Seguro que hace mucho que no te acuestas con nadie. Deberías buscarte a algún chico dispuesto a relajarte un poco. Pronto. Por tu bien y por el nuestro.

Oigo a Harry estallar a carcajadas a mi lado. Y yo estoy por darme cabezazos contra la pared.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de entrometeros en mi vida sexual?! ¡Tendré que ser yo el que decida si necesito a alguien o no!-grito, exasperado y avergonzado, saliendo del piso. No tenía poco con Harry, que ahora también metía el dedo en la llaga mi hermana. ¡Tsé!

Ya estoy en la calle cuando Harry me alcanza.

-Venga, tío, no te enfades. Sabes que te lo decimos con cariño.-me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me da un suave puñetazo en el costado.-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Si esto sale bien, deberías permitirte un capricho. Consigue a un buen chico. Eres suficientemente atractivo como para conseguir a quién tú quieras, eso te lo admito hasta yo. Llévatelo a algún motel donde nadie os moleste. Y luego folla como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor?-pido, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar. Aunque quizás Harry tenía razón. Quizás estaba aspirando a demasiado, dada mi condición. Porque a) a pesar de lo que he dicho anteriormente, debía ser el único pandillero que quería tener una vida con otra persona fuera de la banda y b) era gay. Oh, sí, no os creáis que porque estemos en una ciudad civilizada de pleno siglo XXI eso no se sigue considerando desagradable. Puede que no tanto como antes, pero seguía habiendo gente que ni se quería replantear el hecho de que alguien pueda sentirse atraído por personas el mismo género. Sin ir más lejos, tenía el tierno y cercano ejemplo de mi propio padre… Lilly lo había asimilado muy rápido y mi madre… bueno, creo que ella sigue siendo algo reticente a lo que soy. Pero tampoco es que tenga una relación súper íntima con ella como para que o, bien lo sepa con seguridad, o bien me importe.

Así que quizás, si esto salía según lo planeado y conseguíamos joder a los Sleeping Dogs, podía permitirme faltar a mis principios romanticones.

Veinte minutos después, estamos en la misma calle en la que se ubica el _Highway 69._ No hay mucha cola para entrar, perfecto. Y tampoco se ve a ningún segurata por los alrededores.

Me giro hacia el grupo de seis o siete chicos que hemos cogido para llevar acabo, uhm, la misión. Otro pequeño grupo liderado por Harry se quedará en un parque cercano en caso de que tengamos algún problema y necesitemos ayuda. Sí, lo sé, aquello parecía una jodida película de _Mission Impossible_.

-Vale, ¿estáis todos listos?-pregunto, girando el cuello hasta que me estalla. Todos contestan emocionados que sí.

Lo que daría por ser ahora Tom Cruise.

_**Dougie**_

El sonido de la música es ensordecedor. El _bum bum_ constante de la batería sale directamente desde los altavoces distribuidos por el local y hace retumbar las paredes.

Veo a Ian unos metros más allá, sentado con toda la corte en los sofás del _Highway 69_. En cuanto me ve, le sonrío, avanzando entre la marea de cuerpos calientes que no dejan de contornearse al ritmo de la potente música electrónica.

Hoy tenía que ser cariñoso con él. Necesitaba una tarjeta de memoria nueva para la cámara, las dos que tenía ya estaban llenas. Y de todas las fotos que contenían, seguían sin gustarme ninguna en particular (ídem con el artículo). Así que necesitaba comprar otra para poder seguir con mi proyecto. Pero yo no tenía demasiado dinero por mi cuenta, y además, ¿para qué si no me servía ser el novio de Ian?

Me falta poco para alcanzarlos cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde vas!-le recrimino al chico que casi me arroya.

-Perdona.-dice él, aunque en su tono de voz hay un matiz ¿sarcástico? Entrecierro por un momento los ojos, clavándolos en los suyos azules. Se limita a sonreír como si supiera algo que yo no sé, a pesar de que detona cierto nerviosismo.

Segundos después, rompe el contacto visual y se aleja. Sacudo la cabeza. Aquello había sido raro. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o me sonaba su cara? Vuelvo a negar, retomando mi camino. Ahora tenía que centrarme en conseguir mi tarjeta.

-¿Quién era ese?-me pregunta Ian nada más me dejo caer a su lado en el sofá. Saludo sin mucho entusiasmo con la cabeza a los demás presentes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?-pregunto yo a su vez, sonriéndole y ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras cojo el vaso de bebida que tiene en su mano.

Ian se ríe, pasando el brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él, en un gesto más que posesivo. Yo ni me inmuto, y me limito a beber del vaso con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que nadie toca lo que es mío.-me susurra al oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que se oiga por encima de la música, para que los demás lo puedan oír también. ¿Qué os dije de que a Ian le gustaba presumir?

Poco a poco la conversación que había interrumpido al llegar vuelve a retomarse, aunque a mí no me interesa volver a escuchar cómo habían quemado el _Paradise_ de los Blackstars. A mí me interesaba mi proyecto, mi cámara, mi tarjeta de memoria. Por eso voy acariciando como quien no quiere la cosa la rodilla de Ian, subiendo después por su muslo poquito a poco.

Era divertido ver como los demás intentaban no mirar lo que hacía, como incluso no me miraban más de cinco segundos seguidos ni siquiera cuando me hablaban directamente. ¿Por qué? Simple, tenían miedo. Miedo de lo que Ian pudiese hacerles. ¿Queréis oír algo gracioso? Un día, cuando Ian y yo estábamos empezando, fuimos de fiesta a una discoteca con unos amigos de él. Uno de ellos había bebido un poco de más y estaba cariñoso con todo el mundo. Y, por supuesto, en ese momento yo pertenecía a esa categoría. Solo fue una nalgadita de nada, una broma de la que incluso yo me reí. Pero, ah, los perros protegen su territorio con uñas y dientes… Dos días después me enteré que Ian le había roto los dedos de la manita con un bate de béisbol. Excesivo. Cruel. Pero había aprendido que no se me toca.

-¿Podemos ir a un sitio donde tengamos más… mm, intimidad?-murmuro en su cuello un rato después.

Por supuesto, no me dice que no. Nos despedimos rápidamente, y por el rabillo del ojo veo como algunos suspiran con alivio. Eso me hace reír. Pobres idiotas…

Todo está abarrotado, así que terminamos dirigiéndonos hacia el almacén. Allí nadie nos molestaría, porque solo los empleados tenían acceso. E Ian había dejado bien clarito a los de la barra que no toleraría que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Según entramos en el espacio lleno de estanterías con botellas, garrafas y frigoríficos, Ian me medio empuja contra la pared. Posa una mano al lado de mi cabeza, la otra sujetándome por la barbilla.

-¿Qué quieres, Doug?-me pregunta, aunque lejos de estar molesto, suena divertido. Le pongo ojos inocentes, como si no supiera de lo que está hablando.-Dime qué quieres que te compre a cambio de esto.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-ronroneo, tocando el borde de su camiseta ligeramente antes de dejar que mi mano descienda.

-No te hagas el inocente. Los dos sabemos que tú de eso no tienes un pelo. ¿Qué quieres?-sus ojos brillan cuando mi mano sobrepasa la cinturilla de su pantalón, mis dedos comenzando a hacer algo de presión.

-Te lo diré cuando acabemos.-susurro, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sonríe de lado, sus ojos oscuros brillando segundos antes de que se incline para atacar mis labios.

Los muerde, los succiona, los lame sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Aunque yo no me quedo atrás. Lo atraigo más hacia mí, agarrándolo por la ropa, haciéndole de rabiar cuando aprieto con fuerza mis labios para que su lengua no se cuele en mi boca. Me presiona un poco más contra la pared, hasta que le dejo ganar. Y no tarda ni dos segundos en comenzar a colonizar cada rincón de mi boca, encargándose de rozar una y otra vez el piercing de mi lengua. La mano que antes estaba en mi barbilla ahora está sobre la mía, encargándose de que hago bien mi trabajo. Y por la reacción que está teniendo, yo diría que no lo hago para nada mal…

Es entonces cuando, al abrir los ojos, diviso una figura arrodillada tras una de las estanterías. ¿Pero qué…?

Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que es el chico de antes, con el que choqué (en realidad, él chocó conmigo), pero no por ello dejo de besar a Ian, ni tampoco hago nada para parar la mano que asciende por dentro de mi camiseta.

¿Qué estará haciendo allí? Se asoma un poco y nuestros ojos se encuentran por segunda vez. Se sonroja todo y casi puedo oír como bufa. Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien está acorralado… E incómodo. Algo me decía que no estaba demasiado satisfecho con tener que presenciar lo que hacíamos Ian y yo. Pero, ah, no haberse escondido allí…

_**Danny**_

¡Aquello era jodidamente complicado! No podía acercarme simplemente a alguien que tuviese una bebida en la mano, picarle en un hombro para que girase la cabeza y echarle algo de droga cuando no estuviese mirando.

Ahora entendía más que bien ese dicho de 'una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo'.

Me escurro entre la multitud, sin tener ni idea si los demás han tenido más éxito que yo o no. Y lo peor de todo es que estoy rodeado de Sleeping Dogs. Lo que me produce un asco casi visceral. Sí, lo sé, es estúpido, pero eso era lo que éramos, estábamos predestinados a odiarnos con toda el alma.

De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no hay tanta gente, y que estoy justo al lado de una puerta que pone 'solo personal'. Debe ser el almacén de las bebidas y todo eso. Y no se ve a nadie por los alrededores.

Dejo que una sonrisa se extienda por mi rostro mientras empujo la puerta antes de que aparezca alguien y me pille. No puedo creerme que mi suerte, por fin, haya cambiado.

Si conseguía echar la droga en las botellas, todo parecería mucho más real, y era mucho más probable que hubiese más clientes que denunciasen el local.

Sin dejar de sonreír con esa idea, me acerco a unas estanterías, y mis ojos topan con unas cajas de botellas fácilmente manipulables. Saco la bolsita del pantalón y me arrodillo, tomando la primera botella.

Voy por la tercera cuando escucho un ruido y la puerta empieza a abrirse. Me apresuro a esconderme detrás de la estantería. Con un poco de suerte, solo será un camarero y no tendrá necesidad de acercarse a la zona en la que estoy.

-¿Qué quieres, Doug?-escucho tras un pequeño golpe amortiguado. Me atrevo a asomarme solo un poco, el corazón latiendo como loco en mi pecho. Si me pillan, harán papilla conmigo…

Abro mucho los ojos cuando diviso al chico con el que me choqué antes, ese que por un momento temí que me hubiera reconocido. Porque estaba seguro de que era un Sleeping Dog (mi sexto sentido de pandillero me lo decía). Sin embargo, esta vez no está solo. Tiene un chico delante, que le está medio sujetando contra la pared, moreno y… ¡oh, mierda! ¡Era Ian! ¡El jodido líder de los jodidos Sleeping Dogs! ¿He dicho antes de que mi suerte había cambiado? Está claro que me equivoqué. Ian me había visto bastantes veces y él sí que me reconocería con un solo vistazo.

Ellos siguen hablando, ajenos a mi presencia. Me pregunto quién será el chico. Y… y también me pregunto porqué ahora mismo Ian le está prácticamente comiendo la boca. Pregunta que es bastante estúpida, porque puede ser perfectamente su novio.

Tengo tentaciones de darme cabezazos contra la pared de nuevo. Wow, estaba desarrollando un sentimiento de autodestrucción manual de neuronas flipante…

Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Tenía que esperar a que esos dos acabasen de devorarse mutua-(y debo decir que también bastante sonora)-mente para poder salir de allí? ¿En serio? Mierda de todo…

Me vuelvo a asomar un poco, y en ese momento el chico (¿cómo lo llamo Ian? Bah, como si me importase) abre los ojos. Y me ve. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos, e interiormente yo ya me estoy mentalizando para morir. Pero lo único que hace él es fruncir el ceño. Y seguir besando a Ian, que ya le está metiendo mano sin ninguna clase de privación.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, y me vuelvo a esconder, soltando un inaudible bufido. No me podía estar pasando aquello. ¡Justo cuando tenía una temporada de abstinencia sexual no me podía pasar que me quedase encerrado en un puto cuarto con dos tíos mientras se lo están montando! Me concentro en respirar hondo, aunque sin emitir ningún sonido, intentando no prestar atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor e intentando que, uhm, mi cuerpo no tenga reacciones físicas al estar presente en lo que se estaba desarrollando a apenas dos metros detrás de mí. Coge aire… eso es… piensa algo tranquilo… sí, un gran prado verde, con el cielo azul, nubes esponjosas y blancas… las briznas de hierba meciéndose al suave ritmo del viento… el piar de los pajari… ¿aquello había sido el sonido de una cremallera? ¡Mierda!

Vuelvo a resoplar, buscando cualquier otra salida que pudiese haber en el almacén (en aquellos momentos estaría dispuesto hasta a tirarme por el túnel de la basura en el caso de que lo hubiese), pero solo diviso un pequeño ventanuco. Podría intentar salir, pero hay altas posibilidades de que la parejita me vea, ya que queda prácticamente en frente de ellos. Aunque parecen estar muy ocupados para darse cuenta…

Giro la cabeza, maldiciendo al ver que el contenido de la bolsita se ha desparramado por el suelo. Ya no puedo hacer nada para seguir con el plan, ahora lo único que me preocupaba era salvar el pellejo.

Estoy a punto de intentar llegar al ventanuco (porque los soniditos que hacen aquellos dos me estaban volviendo loco), cuando un tremendo ruido se sobrepone al de la música que todavía aquí resuena. Pronto, fuera parece haberse armado la III Guerra Mundial. Y entonces la puerta del almacén se abre de golpe.

La chica que ha entrado parece frenética y chilla cuando se encuentra con la escena que se estaba desarrollando al lado de la puerta (y no me extraña, porque si yo estoy como estoy sin participar en aquello, no me quería ni imaginar lo que tendrían esos dos en los pantalones ). Escucho como el moreno gruñe.

-¿Qué coño pasa ahí fuera?-pregunta, en un tono suave que seguramente no cuadra con la mirada que le debe de estar echando. Porque si las miradas matesen, apostaría a que la chica habría caído muerta allí mismo.

-N-no sé… De-de repente un grupo se ha-ha empezado a pelear, y luego se rompieron los cristales y entraron unos y entonces todos se empezaron a pegar… Un sofá está ardiendo y eso parece un-una batalla campal…-balbucea la chica, claramente asustada. No debe pertenecer a los Sleeping Dogs y debe estar alucinando en colores con lo que estaba pasando en el local.

Así que han entrado. Nuestro 'grupo de apoyo'. Y ahora debe haberse montado una buena entre los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars…

Escucho a Ian maldecir y soltar palabrotas a diestro y a siniestro. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa. No ha salido como planeamos, pero parece bien jodido. Sale del almacén, seguramente seguido por su perrito (perrito refiriéndome al chico de los ojos grises). Mi oportunidad para salir de allí. Aunque saldría de una para meterme en otra… Pero en este caso tendría apoyo, no estaría yo solo. Así que era mucho más preferible.

Cuento diez, y me levanto, cogiendo una botella para utilizarla de arma en caso de que alguien se me acercase con malas intenciones. Calculaba que tendríamos como de diez a quince minutos de pelea antes de que llegase la policía, a la que seguramente ya alguien habría avisado.

Salgo de mi escondite, mentalizándome para dar y recibir en cuanto saliera del almacén. Pero parece que el momento se adelanta.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?-pregunta el chico de los ojos grises, apoyado en el mismo lugar que antes, mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

**_*-* ¿Os gustó? Let me know, ok? Y muchas cenkius por los comentarios que me dejásteis en el primer capítulo, os adoro 3 (la primera vez que pongo este chismolo '3' ... weird). Subiré más a finales de semana, probablemente y si no se me olvida :D_**


	3. We are the generation

_**Wuueeeeh! Juolas. Capítulo 3 listo para ser leído :3 Espero que os guste, pipol adorable! Y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, creo que ya lo dije, pero es que es verdad, sois amor *OOO* **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: We are the generation, can't keep us underground.**_

_**Dougie**_

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?-pregunto, la comisura de mi labio ligeramente alzada, formando una media sonrisa que se hace completa al ver la cara que pone.

Su expresión patidifusa (qué palabra más graciosa) se recompone en seguida por una de pura molestia. Chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, tamborileando con dos dedos en el cuello de la botella que sostiene en una mano.

-Iba.-noto como sus ojos azules me escanean de arriba abajo, lo que me hace alzar una ceja. Cuando llega a mis ojos vuelve a hacer ese ruidito con la lengua, poniendo después una mueca.-Cada vez Ian los coge más esmirriados. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

Mis mejillas se tiñen sin poder evitarlo de un rojo intenso. Odiaba que hiciesen aquello. Vale, admito que quizás era demasiado bajito para mi edad, y quizás tenía todavía rasgos muy infantiles todavía, pero no soportaba que se burlasen de ello.

-Tengo veintiuno, gilipollas.-contesto entre dientes, aunque no sé qué hago siguiéndole el juego. Él se echa a reír y suelta un 'ya, claro' que solo hace que me sonroje más.

Fuera se oye un estallido de cristales. Estaba seguro de que todo debía estar patas arriba, y también estaba seguro de que la policía no tardaría en llegar. Y entonces todos se esfumarían como por arte de magia. Al menos, todos los de los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar al parque con los demás niños mientras los mayores vamos a armar un poco de escándalo?-dice el ojiazul este, sonriendo y cambiando la botella de mano. Se quita el pañuelo que lleva al cuello y se lo frota. No me sorprende nada en absoluto cuando, al irse el maquillaje, queda al descubierto la estrella negra de los Blackstars.

-Oh, pero yo quiero divertirme con los mayores.-me posiciono delante de la puerta, los brazos cruzados en mi pecho. No voy a negar que estaba un poco nervioso. Hacía mucho que no peleaba. Desde que salía con Ian, él lo hacía por mí. Técnicamente me había dicho que me marchase de allí porque no quería que nadie me 'estropease' (no había utilizado esas palabras, pero casi). Pero, ¿adivináis otra cosita?, sí, me la soplaba lo que dijese. Yo tenía curiosidad por este chico, quería saber por qué estaba escondido en el almacén.

-Venga ya, quítate de en medio antes de que me canse.

-Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando eso pase.-comento, mirándome las uñas pero sin apartarme de la puerta. -¿Me vas a pegar?

Contesta a mi tono burlón con una risa grave.

-Ya me gustaría. Pero no quiero que me denuncien por agresión a menores.

¡Arg! ¡Qué idiota! Ahora ya no quería averiguar qué es lo que le había llevado a la sección limitada al personal, solo quería quitarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la cara. A ser posible de un buen puñetazo.

-Cuando te saque todos esos dientes de caballo ya veremos quién se ríe de quién.-observo con orgullo como mi comentario le hace sonrojarse. Jo, jo, ¿quién tiene ahora complejo?

Deja la botella en una repisa y se deshace de la chaqueta de cuero, quedándose solo con una camiseta gris. Se encara a mí e imita mi posición actual, con los puños colocados a unos centímetros del rostro y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

-A ver cuánto aguantas, pequeñajo.-dice girando el cuello hasta que cruje.

Me lanzo a por él sin pararme a contestarle a ese mote (aunque podría, ¿eh?). El primer puñetazo lo esquiva con relativa facilidad, no como la que tengo que emplear yo para librarme de un gancho que iba directo a mi abdomen. Como he dicho, hacía tiempo que no peleaba, y estaba un poco oxidado.

Intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes que no llegan a su objetivo, hasta que su puño impacta en mi mejilla. Reculo hacia atrás, algo aturdido.

-Creo que deberías dedicarte al ballet en lugar de a la pelea.-se cachondea, lo que hace que me hierva la sangre en las venas. Vuelvo a la carga, con más fuerza que antes. Y obtengo mi premio cuando consigo devolverle el puñetazo justo en el ojo.

Mientras se estabiliza, hago una reverencia con los tobillos cruzados, extendiendo los brazos y agarrando con dos dedos una falda imaginaria, imitando a una bailarina. Gruñe y avanza rápido hacia mí, sorprendiéndome. Me embiste y mi espalda choca violentamente contra la pared, su cuerpo haciendo presión contra el mío. Intento zafarme de él, pero todavía estoy intentando recuperar el aire que he perdido con el golpe, lo cuál aprovecha para freírme el costado a puñetazos. Au, aquello dolía. Me retuerzo y golpeo su espalda con los puños cerrados, intentando también alcanzarle con algún rodillazo. Y, ¡tachán!, por arte de magia mi rodilla impacta contra su entrepierna, haciendo que suelte un gritito de lo más patético en mi oído. Deja de darme, y yo le empujo para apartarlo de mí y poder coger aire.

Au, au, ¡au! Me doblo un poco hacia un lado, poniendo una mueca de dolor y tanteando con los dedos mi magullado costado. Apostaba mi cámara a que mañana tendría un morado del tamaño de una catedral.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de esto?-jadeo, mi respiración todavía agitada. Presiono un poco con las yemas de los dedos en el lateral de mis costillas, sintiendo el pinchazo de dolor incrementándose.-Lo mejor es que cuando Ian se entere de que me has pegado te va a dar tal paliza que vas a estar meses comiendo por una pajita.

Para mi sorpresa, el chico se ríe, aunque todavía está doblado en dos, una mano en la estantería y la otra en la zona del rodillazo.

-Así que… así que eres el niño mimado de Ian, ¿eh? Qué gracia me hace…-¿qué? ¿Gracia? ¡Debería estar acojonado! Se incorpora del todo, sin rastro de diversión en su cara. No sé por qué, pero ahora la diferencia de altura parece muy… intimidadora.- ¿Acaso no puedes solucionar tus propios problemas? ¿No puedes ser más que la mascota de Ian? -se va acercando, y no sé porqué jodida razón no soy capaz de reaccionar, parece que me he quedado clavado en el sitio.-Si no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerte valer por ti mismo, no te atrevas a amenazarme.-vuelve a estar muy cerca, tanto como antes, pero esta vez no me pega, sino que sus dedos rodean mi cuello, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza queda pegada a la pared con un golpe seco.-No soporto a los bastardos como tú que mandan hacer a los demás lo que su propia debilidad les impide conseguir.-me susurra al oído, sus dedos empezando a presionar mi garganta.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tío? ¿Por qué había pasado de ser Don Sarcástico al Señor Aterrador?

La presión de su mano en torno a mi cuello se hace más intensa, y en ese momento me asalta un pánico repentino. ¿Iba… iba a matarme? Está bien, se supone que nos odiábamos y todo eso, pero… ¿llegar al extremo de matarnos? No, eso no lo haría ni Ian. E Ian era mucho más radical que el jefe de los Blackstars, un tal Jimmy.

Empiezo a toser, reaccionando por fin e intentando separar los dedos de mi garganta para poder respirar. Pero él hace más fuerza, apretando más, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Puedo ver que está cabreado, muy cabreado, y aunque percibo cierto matiz ausente. Intento pegarle, porque de verdad me estoy quedando sin aire, pero solo mi resistencia solo consigue que cambiemos de posición: ahora es su brazo el que me agarra por detrás y el que está oprimiendo mi cuello, mi espalda pegada a su pecho y mis uñas hundiéndose en la piel de sus antebrazos.

Ahora ya no me parece tan buena idea eso de haberme quedado a averiguar qué hacía en el almacén. ¿Por qué no habría hecho caso a Ian y me había largado? ¿Por qué no había considerado la posibilidad de que me iba a quedar encerrado con un psicópata? No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre tomaba las peores decisiones…

Los contornos de mi visión se empiezan a emborronar debido a la falta de oxígeno cuando se escucha la sirena de los coches de policía.

Salvado por la campana.

_**Danny**_

Vale, había perdido el control. Lo admito. No era mi intención matar al mocoso aquel. Pero, es que… Es que me producía tal repulsión la gente como él… Los que no se atrevían a cumplir ellos mismos sus amenazas. Los que, cuando veían que cuando no podían con alguien, mandaban a otros hacer el trabajo sucio.

Sí, supongo que lo habréis adivinado: esto también tenía que ver con mi maravilloso progenitor. Algún día puede que os cuente la historia al completo, para que sepáis porqué soy como soy, porqué hago las cosas que hago. Pero advierto que no es un cuento de esos de antes de irse a dormir, no es una historia bonita. Aunque supongo que puedo considerarme casi afortunado porque las cosas hubieran acabado así… Casi.

Volvamos a la realidad. Y cuando digo realidad me refiero al sonido agudo y penetrante de las sirenas de la policía. ¿Ya habían pasado diez minutos o se habían vuelto más rápidos? La respuesta me da igual, la cosa es que tenía que salir de allí antes de que me cogieran. Porque, ¡oh, sorpresa!, tenía antecedentes, ya había estado arrestado cuando tenía diecisiete, y si me volvían a cazar me encerrarían una buena temporada, pero esta vez en la cárcel de verdad. Sí, sí, la historia que os he mencionado antes también incluye la maravillosa razón por la que estuve seis maravillosos meses en el maravilloso centro de menores de Londres. Creo que ya he dicho muchas veces la palabra 'maravilloso'…

Casi pegando un brinco, suelto al chaval de un empujón, lo que le hace caer al suelo de rodillas. Tose muy fuerte y se frota la garganta, respirando a bocanadas.

Sino fuera porque es un Sleeping Dog, me sentiría culpable por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar. Pero lo era. Y se lo merecía, por prepotente… Bueno, quizás sí que me sienta un poquitín culpable… Pero muy, muy poco, ¿eh?

-Un placer conversar contigo.-murmuro, saltándole por encima para recoger mi chaqueta y mi pañuelo, repitiendo la acción pero en sentido inverso para escapar de aquel almacén.

Pero justo cuando le paso la pierna por encima, me coge del tobillo, casi haciéndome caer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres jugar como los mayores?-pregunta con voz algo ronca, clavando los punteros grises que tiene por ojos en los míos. Una cosa hay que admitir: el crío tiene cojones. Porque mira que habría sido sencillo dejarme marchar sin más.

Me suelto de un tirón y le miro con una sonrisa mitad compasiva mitad divertida, que solo hace que me gane una mirada asesina del chico.

-Mira, vete a casa y da gracias de que haya llegado la policía.-le digo simplemente, girando sobre mis talones y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Fuera se oye un montón de gritos y de movimiento, lo que me ayuda a imaginar que la policía ya ha entrado. Abro un poco la puerta y asomo la cabeza. ¡Ay, la puta! ¿¡Y todos esos policías?! ¿¡Qué coño…?!

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta rápidamente cuando unos miran en mi dirección. Algo me decía que aquellos no eran policías normales y corrientes. ¿Queríamos redada en el _Highway 69_? Toma redada en el _Highway 69._ Las autoridades debían estar cansadas de nuestras peleas y habrían decidido cortar por lo sano… ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes huir con el rabo entre las piernas?-pregunta con tono burlón el chico, poniéndose en pie. Tiene el pómulo hinchado, seguramente con aspecto muy similar al de mi ojo. Tuerzo la boca en una mueca. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡No solo estaba acorralado por decenas de polis que encima me había quedado encerrado con el mocoso idiota este!

Ignorándolo, recorro la habitación con los ojos, buscando alguna salida. Y mis ojos vuelven a topar con el ventanuco. De nuevo, vuelve a ser la única salida.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a mover esto para que no entre la policía en vez de ladrar tanto, perrito?-odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda, pero yo solo no podía con aquel refrigerador y necesitaba bloquear la puerta para ganar algo de tiempo.

Duda, sin dejar de toquetearse el costado y la garganta. Pero debe llegar a la misma conclusión que yo: solo trabajando juntos podríamos salir de allí sin tener que acabar después entre rejas.

Así que se me acerca, con los labios apretados formando una fina línea, y pone las dos manos en el cacharro aquel. A la de tres, los dos empujamos, y, ¡joder, cómo pesaba aquello! Avanzamos centímetro a centímetro, entre gruñidos y resoplidos debido al esfuerzo, pero terminamos colocándolo delante de la puerta. Y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento se oyen unos pasos acelerados y alguien embiste contra la puerta.

-¡Policía! ¡Abran ahora mismo la puerta! ¡Quedan arrestados por tenencia ilícita de drogas y pertenencia a bandas criminales, además de por desorden! ¡Abran la puerta!

Uh, sí que iban en serio, los maderos estos. Pies, ¿para qué os quiero?

Corro hacia el ventanuco, dando un buen salto para poder alcanzarlo, ya que está bastante alto, mientras las embestidas contra la puerta no cesan. Calculaba que en tres minutos conseguirían entrar… aunque según había fallado antes con el cálculo de tiempo, no quería arriesgarme.

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿No irás a dejarme aquí?-escucho cuando ya tengo una pierna fuera. Me giro hacia el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dejarte aquí? A mí como si te parte un rayo.-contesto, sacando ahora medio cuerpo. Ug, aquello era algo estrecho. Por suerte, el suelo no estaba muy lejos, solo a un par de metros. Empiezo a pasar la otra pierna por el hueco, por eso de caer de pie y no correr el riesgo de abrirme la crisma, cuando siento un tirón de dentro, tan fuerte que me desestabiliza y por poco voy de morros.-¿¡Se puede saber qué coño haces?!-grito, el corazón latiéndome como loco en el pecho. ¡Aquel lunático casi me mata!

-Ayúdame a salir.-me dice simplemente, el brazo estirado para seguir sujetando mi pierna.

-¿Qué…? ¡Sal tú solo, no te jode!-intento soltarme, pero entonces su expresión cambia radicalmente. Pasa de estar enfurruñado a… a, uh, poner carita de cachorrito abandonado…

-Por favoooor.-suplica, con voz de niña, poniendo un puchero. Sus ojos se han aguado y sus largas pestañas rubias no dejan de agitarse.-Por favor, no llego…

Me hubiera reído. Si no fuera por la situación en la que estaba, me hubiera reído de él. Pero en lugar de eso… lo único que soy capaz de pensar es que… ¡vale, sí, pienso que es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida! Maldición. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí ser gay? ¿Y quién le mandaría a él ser rubio y tener esos ojitos tan…? ¡Argh! ¡No! ¡Caca!

Sin dejar de maldecir, vuelvo a entrar en el almacén, bajando del ventanuco de un salto. Lo cierto es que sí que estaba bastante alto, pero estaba seguro que si apilaba dos cajas de las que había allí, el crío aquel llegaría perfectamente.

-Sube antes de que cambie de opinión.-mascullo entre dientes, entrelazando los dedos y agachándome un poco para que pudiera poner el pie. Su expresión vuelve a metamorfosearse, lo que me deja un poco con cara de tonto.

-Sabía que no te podrías resistir. Se te nota a la legua que te van los tíos y que encima eres de esos a los que se les conquistan con cosas tiernas.-comenta como quien no quiere la cosa mientras lo elevo, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara. Será idiota… Se agarra a mi cabeza para terminar de ponerse de pie y luego se aúpa hasta que queda colgado con la mitad del cuerpo fuera.

Algo hay que admitir, y es que, aunque sea un Sleeping Dog, el chico no está nada mal. Aunque fuese demasiado menudo para ser un chico y no tuviese mucho músculo, era bien parecido y, por lo que había visto cuando estaba con Ian, parecía tener, ejem, habilidades. Incluso me había parecido ver que tenía un piercing en la lengua… Ah, adoraba cuando tenían piercings… Y, oh, esas piernas tan delicadas, me preguntaba cómo sería tenerlas alred… ¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, eh, mierda! ¿¡Qué hacía pensando aquello?! ¡Puaj, si había estado con Ian, tendría de todo, igual me contagiaba la rabia o algo así! ¡Eh, pe-pero no estaba pensando en acostarme con él ni nada así! ¡Oh, vamos, no… pff, me-menuda tontería! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué locura era aquella?!

Un chirrido me saca de mis pensamientos de golpe. La policía ha movido el frigorífico unos centímetros y poco les falta para entrar. Salgo de mi mundo de yupi con las mejillas cual tomates debido a los pensamientos del todo inapropiados que estaba teniendo y trato de poner una expresión completamente neutra cuando miro al chico, que ahora está sentado como yo hacía un par de minutos, con una pierna a cada lado del ventanuco. ¿Qué coño hacía que no se tiraba? Si seguía parado como un pasmarote, no me iba a dar tiempo a salir a mí.

-¿Se puede saber a qué esperas? ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a las alturas o qué mi madre?-siseo, nervioso, mirando por encima de mi hombro varias veces.

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco para que pueda apoyarme y pasar la pierna que me falta?-me pide, volviendo a ponerme ojitos. Suspiro, exagerando la resignación. Qué inutilidad gastaba el chaval, ¿eh? Me acerco un paso, gruñendo para que se dé prisa, la policía estaba a punto de entrar.

Lo que no me espero es que, según me pongo a su alcance, me pegue una coz en toda la cara. Por eso no reacciono a tiempo para esquivarle y evitar que la suela de su zapato impacte contra mi nariz. Y por eso trastabillo hacia atrás, aturdido, y mis pies tropiezan con una de las cajas que hay distribuidas por el local, haciendo que me caiga de culo. Siento algo caliente empezar a salir por mi nariz, y, oh, tío, todo me da vueltas.

-Un placer tratar contigo, estrellita.-alzo la vista justo para ver que el chico me hace un gesto con dos dedos, llevándoselos a la frente y luego separándolos como si se tratase de una especie de saludo militar. Me guiña un ojo y, luego, con una absurda agilidad casi felina se escurre por el ventanuco y desaparece.

Me cuesta unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Y cuando lo hago pongo a parir a todo bicho viviente. ¡Ese hijo de puta me había engañado! ¡Se había aprovechado de mí! ¡Y yo había caído como un puto gilipollas! Asqueroso manipulador de mierda, cuando lo pillase lo iba a hacer picadillo… y no habría caritas adorables que le salvasen… ¿¡Quién se creía que era para hacerme esto?! ¿¡A mí?! Oh, sí, esta me la iba a pagar… Y me daba igual quién se me pusiera por delante, no tendría reparo ninguno en pasar por encima de Ian para darle a ese niñato lo que se merecía… Iba a…

-¡Policía, no se mueva! ¡Queda usted detenido!-grita una voz detrás de mí, tras un ruido de lo más desagradable. Giro rápidamente la cabeza, lo que hace que todo vuelva a desestabilizarse. Puedo sentir el regusto de la sangre que brota de mi nariz en los labios, y eso solo hace que incrementar la sensación de mareo.

Tres policías me están apuntando con sus pistolas, otros tantos en la puerta, que no dejan de resoplar debido al esfuerzo de mover el frigorífico.

Oh, joder.

* * *

_**Wiiii, violencia gratutita, wiiiiiiiii! Gratu-gratu, ita-ita, es violencia gratu-gratu, ita-ita (8) Ok, no ._. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! :3**_


	4. Life isn't fair for the people who cares

_**Weeeeh. Pondría algo ingenioso, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza tal que poco me falta para que se me explosione el cerebro y cree un mini Big Bang en mi cráneo DD: Así que hoy no hay comentarios graciosillos ni de esos que hace dudar de mi cordura mental, solo hay un capítulo más con un poco de complejo filosofocuántico (?). **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: Life isn't fair for the people who care. **_

_**Dougie**_

Miro por décima vez consecutiva desde que escape del _Highway 69 _por encima de mi hombro. Tengo miedo de que alguien me siga. Y cuando digo alguien, no me refiero a los estúpidos policías. Ellos no me vieron saltar por la ventana, y no llevo nada ilegal encima, así que no pueden detenerme. De lo que tengo miedo (buah, cuando digo miedo, me refiero a un poquito de preocupación de nada, ¿eh?) es de que me siga el chico Blackstar. Porque seguro que estaba muy cabreado por lo que le había hecho. Pero se lo merecía. Por acusarme de ser de esos que no hacen las cosas por sí mismos. Por mucho que él dijera, yo estaba donde estaba por méritos propios, a base de hacer un sacrificio tras otro. Nadie, y repito, NADIE me había sacado de la mierda en la que estaba metido hacia cuatro años. Yo solo salí de ella, sin ayuda de Ian o de cualquier otro. Había tenido que hacer muchas cosas de las que no me sentía orgulloso, cosas realmente humillantes, pero era eso o consumirme. Y, no, no estaba dispuesto a morir allí, a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado, quería seguir viviendo. Quería demostrar que no por ser parte del colectivo marginal me deparaba un futuro corto que se acabaría cuando me encontrasen muerto en un callejón debido a una sobredosis o a un tiro en la frente. No. Por eso estaba estudiando periodismo y fotografía, porque quería ser alguien, no quería rendirme a lo que otros tienen destinado para mí.

Me froto los brazos sin dejar de andar por las desiertas y oscuras calles del Londres nocturno. ¡Joder, qué frío hace! Y todavía me queda una larga caminata hasta el apartamento. Gruño mientras cruzo por un paso de peatones, maldiciendo por solo llevar una camiseta de manga corta. No me gustaba andar solo por allí a estas horas. Más que nada porque sabía lo que se cocía, sabía qué había gente por allí realmente mala. Y, aunque sabía cómo defenderme, no quería toparme con ningún borracho o drogadicto de manos largas (ya ni hablar del propio chico de ojos azules, aunque estaba casi seguro al cien por cien de que la pasma había entrado antes de que él pudiera escapar y las posibilidades de que me estuviese siguiendo eran escasas).

Pero como más vale prevenir que curar, en cuanto veo una cabina telefónica me meto dentro sin dudarlo. Solía llevar teléfono móvil para estar localizable para Ian y por si acaso me topaba con alguien desagradable cuando estaba solo. Pero hoy lo había dejado en casa porque no pensaba tardar demasiado en volver (solo lo que me llevase convencer a Ian de que me comprase una nueva tarjeta). Qué oportuno, ¿no?

Palpo en los bolsillos del pantalón, rezando por encontrar algo de suelto. Solo me faltaba ahora que no tuviera cambio. Pero no, por suerte consigo reunir las monedas suficientes para una llamada.

Doy pequeños saltitos en el sitio mientras comunica, intentando entrar en calor, sin dejar de vigilar la calle a través del cristal. Venga, cógelo, cógelo…

-_Mmm, ¿diga?-_contesta la voz adormilada de Tom. Era él o Ian, pero como suponéis, no tardo ni dos segundos en hacer la elección.

-Tom, soy Doug. ¿Te importaría venir a recogerme?-pregunto, sin ser capaz de retener un par de castañeos de dientes. Estaba realmente helado, debían ser las tres y pico de la madrugada y no ayudaba que estuviésemos casi en octubre.

-_Dime dónde estás, y en menos de los que canta un gallo estoy ahí.-_no me pregunta ni qué ha pasado ni porqué le estoy llamando a él (a las horas que eran). Simplemente acepta ayudarme y punto. Por eso le apreciaba tanto, porque realmente se portaba conmigo como si fuese un hermano mayor. No exagero si digo que creo que es la única persona que se preocupaba de verdad por mí. Daba gracias de tenerle.

Le digo el nombre de la calle en la que estoy, dónde podemos encontrarnos, y aprovecho para darle las gracias.

-_No hay por qué darlas. Somos amigos, ¿no?_-escucho crujidos a través de la línea, lo que me indica que se debe estar vistiendo justo en aquel momento. Seguramente lo había sacado de la cama, ya que Tom no era demasiado fiestero. Pocas veces lo verías por el _Highway 69_ (bueno, ahora sí que no, porque estará destrozado), o levantado más tarde de la una. Prefería quedarse a leer un libro que salir a beber. Era… raro. Como ya os he mencionado alguna vez, no adivinaríais que es un pandillero a no ser que él os lo diga.

-Sí, claro.-no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.-No tardes, ¿vale?

La línea se corta justo cuando me contesta afirmativamente. Suspiro y salgo de la cabina, echando a andar hacia la esquina donde hemos quedado, sin dejar de abrazarme a mí mismo para no perder el poco calor que me queda.

Tom también pertenecía ya a los Sleeping Dogs cuando yo entré en la banda. No era alguien muy conocido, solo un miembro más en el que poca gente se fijaba. Recuerdo bastante bien la primera vez que hablamos. Como todo novato en bandas callejeras, los primeros meses tenía que ganarme mi puesto en la banda. Y eso implicaba trabajar como un condenado. Y cuando digo trabajar, digo llevar las drogas a los camellos, o incluso repartirla por las calles… y, bueno, también teníamos que hacernos de valer físicamente… Esto último había sido lo más difícil de conseguir, porque no es que yo sea aquí el gemelo perdido de Chuck Norris o tenga complejo de ninja. Por eso las primeras veces que peleé con otros nuevos salí perdiendo. Pero tengo la virtud o el defecto, depende de cómo se mire, de ser muy cabezón. Y no me rendí nunca. No es que diese la vida por formar parte de los Sleeping Dogs, en realidad solo buscaba un lugar donde poder sentirme protegido hasta que reuniese lo necesario para cumplir mi sueño. Fue tras una de esas primeras peleas callejeras cuando Tom se acercó a mí. Me estaba recuperando de mi derrota en el suelo, la cara hecha un poema de los golpes, cuando vi que alguien se dirigía a mí. Nadie antes lo había hecho excepto para darme órdenes, porque como ya he mencionado, todos me consideraban un crío que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. '' ¿Qué coño miras?'' fue lo primero que solté por mi boquita cuando vi esos ojos marrones enfocados en mí. Los demás (porque tenía que haber espectadores) se habían alejado en busca de otra fuente de diversión, y solo quedábamos él y yo en aquella callejuela. '' Algo muy gordo te ha tenido que pasar para que estés aquí'' dijo simplemente. Y me sorprendió, porque acertó de pleno. ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía. Pero, no sé, lo supo, y no me miraba con compasión o pena. Solo había amabilidad, y quizás algo de admiración. Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Fue solo eso, un gesto muy simple que lo empezó todo. Desde entonces habíamos ido desarrollando la relación que teníamos ahora. Él era el único que sabía absolutamente todo sobre mí, sabía lo que me había pasado antes de entrar en los Sleeping Dogs y también sabía que la banda en sí me importaba una real mierda. Y me apoyaba, fue él el que me dijo que tenía que perseguir mi sueño, y que hiciese lo que considerase oportuno para ello. Aunque lo cierto es que no veía con muy buenos ojos mi relación con Ian… tenía miedo a que me hiciese daño.

Como ya he dicho, Tom era todo un personaje.

Cinco minutos después he llegado a la esquina en la que hemos quedado. Me apoyo contra la pared, soplando en mis manos para ver si se calientan un poco, porque como siguiese mucho tiempo así iba a perder los dedos. Y por nada del mundo queríamos que sucediese eso, ¿a qué no? Rebusco en mis bolsillos, impaciente. Lo que daría yo por tener ahora un cigarrillo…

Estoy distraído mirando como parpadea la luz de una farola, y por eso me sobresalto cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Pego un bote y me giro, rezando para que no sea el chico del almacén. Y no lo es. Aunque no sé qué sería mejor, porque ahora tengo en frente a mí a un cuarentón de barba y no de aspecto muy agradable delante de mí. Se me queda mirando sin decir una palabra, lo que yo aprovecho para obligar a mi corazón a que eche un poquito el freno.

-¿Querías algo?-pregunto en un tono muy poco amable, frunciendo el ceño. No me molesto en disimular una mueca de asco: el tipo apestaba a alcohol.

-Oh, venga, n-no te hagas-s- de r-r-rogar.-balbucea, intentando cogerme del brazo, pero lo aparto de un tirón. – ¿Q-qué es lo que-e quieres-s? ¿P-prefieres ir a-a-a un motel? Po-po-porque s-si quieres te pu-puedo lle-llevar…

¿Pero de qué coño me está hablando este idiota? ¿No creerá que…? Oh, mierda. Genial, Doug, según sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí, vas tú y decides quedar en una esquina. Pero qué listo eres a veces…

-… o-o también lo-lo podemos-s hacer a-a-aquí, ¿e-eh? ¿Cu-cuánto cobras po-por algo r-rapidito?-sigue tartamudeando el hombre, mirándome con ojos bizcos.

-Mira, ni lo vamos a hacer aquí ni en ningún sitio. Yo a ti no te toco ni con un palo.-contesto, tras chasquear la lengua contra el paladar, lo que irremediablemente me recuerda al Blackstar, cosa bastante absurda.-No soy un chapero, búscate a otro.

Me mira sin comprender. Vale que esté borracho, pero tiene que pillar la indirecta. Porque más cara de asco no puedo poner. Pero por la experiencia que tengo (ya os dije que tuve que hacer cosas muy humillantes en el pasado, ¿qué os creíais que había hecho? ¿Limpiar retretes de estación?) sé que no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. ¿Veis?, por esto había decidido llamar a Tom. Ahora solo esperaba que no tardase mucho.

-Va-vamos, s-s-sé bueno…-el tío vuelve a intentar cogerme, me agarra por la camiseta y luego me rodea el torso con los brazos. Me echo hacia atrás cuando intenta besarme, cosa que de solo pensarlo hace que me entren arcadas. Intento zafarme de él, pero, como el chico del almacén, vuelve a ser más fuerte que yo y sus manos no paran quietas, buscando colarse en mi ropa.

-¡Qué me sueltes, joder!-grito, cuando una de esas manos logra su objetivo, lanzándole un manotazo a la cara.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho?-dice una voz justo después de que se escuche el chirrido de unos neumáticos al frenar. Un coche acaba de parar en frente nuestro, y Tom está fuera del coche, fulminando al desconocido con la mirada.-Apártate de él antes de que vaya ahí y te patee.

El tipo duda, y su intoxicado cerebro debe hacer la rápida cuenta de que no saldría ganando en un dos contra uno, así que me suelta y se separa. Me alejo dos pasos de él, colocándome la ropa y mirándolo ahora con total desprecio. Levanta las manos como si fuera en son de paz y luego camina (o algo parecido, porque no se mantenía recto) hacia atrás.

-Recuerda que nunca más quedemos en una esquina a altas horas de la madrugada.-refunfuño una vez que estamos dentro del coche. No me molesto en ponerme el cinturón, solo me interesa acercarme todo lo posible a la calefacción. Los soniditos que hago cuando el aire caliente entra en contacto con mi helada piel casi se parecen a gemidos de placer… uy, qué bien…

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado en la cara, Doug?-pregunta Tom, frunciendo el ceño, aunque sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, ya que nos hemos puesto en marcha.

Pongo una mueca.

-Una pelea.-contesto, echándome hacia atrás en el asiento, tocándome con la yema de los dedos el pómulo. Me había casi olvidado del dolor que producía, igual que el del costado, seguramente debido al frío. Pero ahora que estaba entrando en calor empezaban a palpitar. Au.-Es que ha pasado una cosa muy rara. Los Blackstars se colaron en el _Highway 69_ y se armó la de Dios. Yo me quedé con uno que estaba escondido en el almacén y, bueno, nos peleamos. Luego vino la policía y yo logré escabullirme.-me encojo de hombros, mientras Tom me mira de reojo.

-¿Por qué intuyo que ese 'logré escabullirme' implica futuros problemas?

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante la facilidad que tiene el rubio de adivinar todo lo que me sucede.

-Bueno, no creo que implique ningún problema porque le di una buena patada en la cara, así que estaba demasiado aturdido como para escaparse también. Lo habrá detenido la policía, y pasará una temporada en la cárcel.-arrugo la nariz, algo rondándome la cabeza desde que vi al chico por primera vez.-No sé por qué, pero juraría que ya había visto su cara antes…

-¿Dices que era un Blackstar?-respondo afirmativamente.-Pues la única opción que se me ocurre es que sea alguien más o menos conocido. Porque no conocemos a todos los pandilleros de las estrellitas esas. ¿Cómo era?

Dudo unos segundos, buscando una descripción adecuada.

-Pues, a ver, era alto, más o menos como tú. Tenía el pelo castaño y me pareció que tenía rizos. ¿Qué más? Oh, sí, sus ojos eran azules, claritos, muy, muy brillantes. Piel blanca con muchas pecas, me parece. Y tenía también los dientes algo torcidos y grandes.-resumo, sorprendiéndome un poco de lo mucho en lo que me había fijado del idiota aquel.

Tom piensa, torciendo la boca en una expresión que hacía que le saliese un adorable hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Estamos pasando un semáforo en ámbar cuando abre mucho los ojos, casi frenando en seco.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!-exclamo, tras salvarme por los pelos de acabar con los dientes hundidos en el salpicadero. Eso me pasa por no llevar el cinto puesto…

-¿¡Tú sabes a quién has cabreado, pedazo descerebrado!?-me suelta Tom, mirándome de esa forma que me hace sentir como un niño pequeño. Al no contestarle, niega con la cabeza, incrédulo, y vuelve a poner el coche en marcha cuando la luz se pone verde.-No sé cómo lo haces, Doug, de verdad que no.-suspira, lo que solo incrementa esa sensación de que yo soy un crío. ¿Qué he hecho? –Según lo que me has dicho, solo se me ocurre una persona, que además estoy seguro de que conoces. ¿No te suena nada un Blackstar llamado Jones? ¿Danny Jones?

Frunzo el ceño, sin caer… hasta que caigo. Ay, la puta.

-¿Danny Jones? ¿El Danny Jones que es prácticamente co-jefe de los Blackstars? ¿El Danny Jones que tantas veces ha jodido a los Sleeping Dogs? ¿El Danny Jones que estuvo en un reformatorio a los diecisiete por pegar una paliza a su padre? ¿Ese Danny Jones?-digo, un pelín histérico. Oh, sí, sabía quién era ese chico… Y sí, ahora relacionaba perfectamente la cara con el nombre. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y requetemierda. No podía tocarme un peón de los de abajo, ¿no? No, tenía que tocarme ese psicópata. Bravo.

-Ese mismo.-Tom me mira con un poco de compasión, a lo que yo gruño, y él sonríe. Oh, ¿ahora se ríe? ¡No hace ni puta gracia!-No te preocupes, Doug, Ian no va a dejar que te haga daño. Probablemente planeen algo como venganza, pero no va a dejar que te toque, no te preocupes. Para cosas como estas estás con él, ¿no?

Sí, solo esperaba que fuese suficiente.

_**Danny**_

No me lo podía creer.

No me podía creer que estuviera entre rejas. Y todo por ese puñetero niñato rubio con carita angelical. ¡Psé! ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo me podía haber dejado engañar por alguien como él? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que no pasaría nada por ayudarle? ¿Cómo me pude replantear ser buena persona? Porque sabía que a las buenas personas lo único que les pasaba es que, tarde o temprano, se la metían doblada. Justo como lo que me había pasado a mí… O séase, no literal, porque yo no era de los que, uhm, ''recibían'', al menos no la mayoría de las veces, pero vamos, que ni de una forma ni de otra me gustaría estar con el mocoso aquel, qué no, pero en caso de que… ¿¡Por qué demonios el hilo de mis pensamientos ha vuelto a derivar en esto?! ¡Argh!

Me levanto del asiento de la celda en la que estoy, paseando hasta la pared contraria. Y cuando llego, me siento tan sumamente frustrado y rabioso, que no puedo controlarme y arreo un puñetazo al muro de ladrillos.

-¡Eh, tú! Tranquilízate o te relajo con la porra.-me grita uno de los policías que está de guardia. Gilipollas, si estuviera fuera de aquí, le iba a decir yo por dónde se podía meter la porra…

Le dedico la perfecta sonrisa falsa que tan bien sé poner y me vuelvo a sentar, cogiendo el borde de mi camiseta para darme unos ligeros toques en la nariz. Hacía un rato que había parado de sangrar, pero no me dejaba de doler, igual que mi ojo.

Lanzo una ojeada al grupito de policías que no deja de reírse, probablemente de mí. Solo son que imbéciles, porque la mitad del cuerpo de policía de Londres era corrupto. ¡Pero si había policías que eran clientes asiduos de nuestros camellos! Pff…

Me paso la mano por el pelo, despeinándome por completo. Estaba cansado. Y solo quería irme a casa. Lilly estaba sobre aviso: me habían dejado hacer una llamada antes de que me empujaran a aquella bonita habitación con barrotes donde estaba ahora y no había dudado ni un momento en llamarla a ella. No le había contado toda la verdad, solo le había dicho que me había metido en una pelea y que me habían detenido. Le dije que estuviese tranquila, que confiaba en salir pronto, pero que por si acaso se acordase de que debajo de la baldosa del baño había dinero suficiente para que pudiera ir sobreviviendo sin mí. En el caso extremo que me encerraran una buena temporada, Jimmy o Harry (porque a él no le habían detenido, había visto a todos los arrestados y mi mejor amigo no estaba entre ellos) se encargarían de que no le faltase de nada. También le hice prometerme que no le diría nada a mamá. Solo faltaba que se pusiera más histérica y se metiese una sobredosis de pastillas o algo…

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y repasando todo lo que iba a decir cuando vinieran a interrogarme. No podía negar que pertenecía a una banda callejera, tenía la prueba tatuada en mi cuello, pero por suerte no me habían encontrado droga encima. Así que sin los cargos de tenencia de drogas, quizás podía reducirse a un par de meses de condena, por eso de que hay que sumarle el desorden público. No era tan malo. Aunque no es que me hiciese mucha ilusión ir a la cárcel… Sobre todo si había alguien que podía delatar mi orientación sexual… Ugh, sería muy desagradable vérmelas con tipos realmente malos que no se comen un rosco en lo que supongo que sería mucho tiempo… Mi hermoso y pecoso culito se convertiría en la próxima bandera de Japón… Tengo un escalofrío.

El cansancio me gana poco a poco la partida y termino sumiéndome en un duermevela ligero, todavía sentado en aquel incómodo asiento.

Mi sobresaturada mente me hace soñar que estoy en las duchas de la cárcel, sintiéndome observado por decenas de tipos-armario peludos y de mirada amenazante. Justo sueño que se me cae el jabón, a cámara lenta mientras suena como banda sonora un interminable y grave 'nooooooo', cuando me despierto de golpe debido a un fuerte sonido. Me pongo tieso, pegando un brinco tal que poco me falta para quedarme enganchado en la cutre bombilla de la celda. Bueno, casi.

-Eres Jones, ¿no?-me dice un guardia con bigote, dos ojillos pequeños escondidos bajo un profundo ceño fruncido. Sujeta las llaves en una mano y la puerta de la celda, abierta, en la otra.-Puedes largarte, te han pagado la fianza.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, todavía trastocado por aquel sueño tan horrible, pero tras unos segundos mirando al hombre con lo que seguro que es cara de merluza, me levanto y salgo del cuarto.

En recepción me devuelven mis cosas, y si no estuviese tan hecho polvo, habría ido a putear a los guardias que antes se reían de mí. Pero decido dejarlo pasar y salir directamente de la comisaría. Fuera seguramente me espere Jimmy, o Harry, o quizás los dos. Porque nadie más puede haberme pagado la fianza. Solo les tengo a ellos y a Lilly, pero a ella le prohibí venir. Eran todo lo que necesitaba… ¿no?

Mientras me pongo la chaqueta y salgo al frío ambiente del Londres de las seis y pico de la mañana, suspiro, sin saber por qué hoy no me parecen suficiente.

* * *

**_El fin de semana más, pero no mejor, porque eso sería imposible (?) Prometo más acción en los próximos capítulos y, sobre todo, más acción Po(r)nes, que sé que es lo que os interesa, pillinas 8) _**

**_¡Gracias por leer y comentaaaaar! :D_**


	5. Watch out with that bitch called karma

_**Wueeeeeh :D Sé que no es mucho, pero prometo que pronto habrá más Pones D: Es que, jopé, sé que estáis impacientes por que haya más acción pornesosa, pero necesito preparar primero todo (?) Así que ser bueninas y no me mandéis a la shit por ser tan pesada y no juntarlos todavía :3 Que lo bueno se hace esperar (?) **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: Watch out with that bitch called karma. **_

_**Danny**_

Abro los ojos lentamente, el ceño y la nariz arrugados cuando por mis pupilas entra una tenue luz procedente de la fila de agujeros de la persiana. Esa fina franja pálida es lo único que rompe la oscuridad en la que está sumida mi habitación, haciendo que los muebles y las paredes se vean de un tono grisáceo oscuro.

Parpadeo, poniéndome bocarriba y frotándome la cara con las manos. He dormido toda la noche, pero sigo estando cansado, qué estúpido, ¿no? Suspiro mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, dejando que una de mis manos repose en mi abdomen y la otra detrás de mi cabeza. Estos días me siento de lo más raro, de verdad. No sé, no estaba centrado del todo, a veces mi cabeza comenzaba a divagar por la estratosfera, y me sentía sin vitalidad ninguna, como si hubiese perdido las ganas de todo. Además tenía dolores de cabeza y estaba todo el día de mal humor. Harry decía que era que me había bajado la regla, él tan locuaz como siempre. Si él supiera… bueno, ¿qué digo?, ni si quiera yo sabía del todo qué coño me pasaba. Los primeros días me autoconvencí de que solo era una etapa, probablemente influida por el mal tiempo propio de octubre. Pero estas etapas duran solo unos pocos días, ¿no? Y yo llevaba de este humor desde hace casi una semana.

Suspiro, dándome unas palmaditas en el estómago. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Sabía de sobra y de más qué era lo que me pasaba. Solo que sentía que era demasiado cursi y sensiblero para reconocerlo. Giro la cabeza, dirigiéndola a la pared, a la cual está pegada el lateral de mi cama. No es que esta sea enormemente gigante, pero en el hueco entre la pared y donde estoy yo, podría entrar perfectamente otra persona. Quedaríamos un poquito apretujados, pero…

-Genial, Dan, tú sigue pensando así y ya verás cómo acabas.-mascullo en voz alta. Pongo una mueca.-Probablemente acabaría tirado en el sofá, viendo reposiciones de reposiciones de alguna serie cutre, y con la única compañía de una tarrina extra-grande de helado de chocolate.-solo cuando voy a decir que tampoco era un plan tan malo me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando conmigo mismo. Oh, demonios, aquello era grave.

Enfadado y algo avergonzado, aparto de un manotazo el edredón, incorporándome. Apoyo mis pies descalzos en el suelo y me paso una mano por el pelo. La habitación sigue estando a oscuras, pero no me molesto en encender la luz. Vuelvo a suspirar de nuevo. Como siga a este paso, me voy a desinflar… Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento tan solo…

Antes de que mi cabeza decida volver a darle vueltas al mismo tema de siempre, con riesgo de que acabar entablando una conversación conmigo mismo de nuevo, me levanto y salgo del cuarto. Cuando salgo al pasillo, tengo que parpadear varias veces hasta que mis pupilas se adaptan a la luz que inunda el piso. Gruño, caminando hacia mi primera parada: el baño.

Acabo de terminar mi misión de evacuación cuando mis ojos se topan con mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Joder, menudo aspecto que tengo. Me acerco, apoyando una mano en el lavabo e inclinándome hacia delante para acercarme más a la pulida superficie. Oh, tío, doy miedo: estoy todo pálido, con ojeras y sin afeitar, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Parezco un vampiro. Eso estaría guay si me fuesen las tías, porque como ahora andan loquitas por las sagas estas de chupasangres… O eso he oído, ¿eh?, ni que estuviera yo puesto en esas cosas… Je, je, je…

Niego con la cabeza, volviendo a poner una mueca. No, yo no tengo pinta de uno de esos vampiros sexys. Es más, es que estoy horrible. No me extraña que nadie me quiera…

Salgo del baño con la autoestima todavía más por los suelos, y me dirijo arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina. Cuando paso por en frente de la habitación de Lilly, no puedo evitar torcer la boca. Hoy es sábado, y se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. Me había extrañado un poco, porque cuando le pregunté por el nombre de esa amiga se había puesto a la defensiva. Y habíamos acabado discutiendo a grito pelado. Aunque, ¿acaso no lo hacíamos siempre? Últimamente parecía que le molestaba todo lo que le decía y hacía, apenas podía dirigirle la palabra porque siempre encontraba algo que rebatirme. Yo entendía que necesitase su espacio como toda adolescente, pero es que me preocupaba que estuviese haciendo alguna tontería por ahí y que pudiesen hacerle daño, por eso era tan sobreprotector. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba, como muy bien había demostrado ayer cuando se marchó dando un portazo, eso sí, gritándome antes un bonito y cariñoso 'que te jodan'. Nótese ironía en los adjetivos. Me gustaría decir que no me dolió, pero sí que lo hizo. Vaya que si lo hizo… Si no me quería y apreciaba mi propia hermana, ¿cómo esperaba que lo hiciera otra persona ajena a mí?

Intento obligarme a dejar de pensar en toda esa mierda mientras me preparo un café, pero no me funciona demasiado bien.

-De perdidos, al río…-murmuro, echando seis cucharadas de azúcar al líquido humeante. Normalmente me controlo y hecho la mitad, pero hoy siento que necesito toda la dulzura que pueda conseguir. Mientras lo revuelvo para que se mezcle con una cucharilla, miro por la ventana. Por una vez en lo que va de semana, ha dejado de llover y el cielo está más o menos azul. Deben ser las doce o así, por lo que por la calle ya hay bastante cantidad de coches y peatones. Observo a todos los que pasan por la calle a la que da la cocina, apoyado en la encimera. Podría ponerme a pensar que quizás alguno de esos chicos que se ven pudiera estar en una situación similar a la mía, que también pudiera estar buscando a esa persona especial, pero como ya me he deprimido bastante en lo que va de día y el azúcar ya ha empezado a disolverse en mi sangre, me dedico a pensar en el otro asunto que también ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que me sacaron de la cárcel: mi venganza contra el novio de Ian.

No, no creáis que me he olvidado. Dije que le haría pagar lo que me hizo, y yo cumplo mi palabra. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarme con él en estas casi dos semanas, pero había descubierto su nombre y un poco de su historia: se llamaba Dougie Poynter y había entrado en los Sleeping Dogs hacía tres años. Nadie sabía muy bien de dónde venía antes, pero lo que sí comentaban mucho es que en apenas dos años consiguió llamar la atención de Ian, que no tardó mucho en colgarle el cartelito de 'propiedad de Ian. No tocar'. Muchos rollos raros se oían sobre la gente que había pasado esa advertencia por alto, pero a mí como me que importaba tres cojones. Ese niñato me había tomado por estúpido, me había utilizado y había hecho que casi me metieran en la cárcel. No pensaba dejar las cosas así ni mucho no había desarrollado un plan propiamente dicho, pero en cuanto lo hubiera hecho, me daba lo mismo quién fuese. O quién se creyese que era.

-¿Danny? ¿Eres tú?-pregunta una vocecilla a mí espalda, sobresaltádome, ya que pensaba que estaba solo en casa. Me giro, casi tirándome lo que queda de café por encima. Y me encuentro a mi madre en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con una bata azul y zapatillas. Lleva el pelo, pelirrojo teñido, hecho un desastre, igual que el maquillaje de los ojos, probablemente porque se ha debido acostar según llegó a casa. Profundas ojeras hinchadas se forman bajo sus ojos azules, y su rostro, hermoso en su día, está rasgado por algunas arrugas y manchas, demasiadas para alguien de su edad. Aunque no demasiadas para alguien que hace lo que ella hace…

-Buenos días, mamá.-contesto, poniendo una perfecta máscara de indiferencia y neutralidad. Como siempre.

No me contesta, solo entra en la cocina y se dirige a la cafetera, donde queda un poco de café. Puedo notar como le tiembla el pulso cuando se lo sirve, igual que cuando se lo lleva a los labios. También tiene un tic en el ojo, que por mucho que intento ignorar, me está poniendo nervioso. En la punta de mi lengua están rondando unas palabras, una pregunta de lo más hostil y acusadora que me esfuerzo por retener.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo?-me pregunta ella tras unos minutos en silencio en el que los dos bebemos de nuestras respectivas tazas. Aquello era muy incómodo. Realmente incómodo.

-No.-mentira, tenía un paquete en el cajón del escritorio. Pero no pensaba dárselo, ya tenía bastante con lo que se metía, como para darle encima más porquería.

Era curioso. ¿Curioso? Bueno, quizás no era esa la palabra idónea para describirlo. ¿Raro? ¿Extraño? Sí, era extraño saber que la droga que se metía mi madre la conseguía a través de los camellos que trabajaban para nosotros. Eh, no me juzguéis, yo no le había empujado a pincharse ni a esnifar coca, había sido ella solita la que había tomado esa vía fácil. ¿Si me gustaba? No. Pero, igual que con el alcohol, había dejado de intentar sacarla de ahí hacía tiempo. Y creedme que lo había intentado, de verdad lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas…

-Te pareces tanto a él…-murmura de repente, haciendo que levante la vista del suelo y la fije en ella. Tiene expresión risueña, y aunque me mira, sé que no me está viendo del todo. No, por favor, esto ahora no. Aprieto los dientes.

-Yo no me parezco a él en nada.-mascullo, pronunciando las palabras casi con asco. Mi madre frunce el ceño.

-Sí, sí que te pareces a él… Tienes el mismo carácter que él, la misma mirada… Te preocupas por mí… Él se preocupaba por mí…

-Mamá, él no se preocupaba por ti. Ni por ti, ni por mí, ni por Lilly.-le corto, separándome de la encimera y dejando bruscamente la taza en el fregadero.-Era un hijo de puta, y no me parezco a él.

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Mi respiración se ha agitado, y noto una vena latir detrás de mi ojo derecho. No quería que empezase con aquello, no quería que se pusiese a hablar de mi padre, de la buenísima persona que era. Y no quiero que me compare con él, yo no quería ser la mierda que había sido él.

Me sorprendo cuando mi madre recorre la distancia que nos separa y, con algo de torpeza, me cruza la cara de una bofetada.

-No hables así de tu padre. ¿Me oyes? ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!-me chilla, e, histérica, comienza a darme manotazos.- ¡Se fue por tu culpa! ¡Él me quería, y tú hiciste que se fuera!

Soy más grande y fuerte que ella, pero aun así, me cuesta contenerla. Más que nada porque, a pesar de todo, me niego a golpearla. Por eso lo único que hago es cubrirme con los brazos de sus no muy fuertes golpes, hasta que se cansa.

-¡Eres tú el que debería haberse ido en vez de él!-me grita antes de salir corriendo de la cocina. Segundos después escucho un portazo, así que me imagino que se habrá encerrado en su habitación.

Me miro los antebrazos, cubiertos de marcas rojas y algún que otro arañazo que escuece. Toco con la yema del dedo uno cerca del codo que sangra un poquito. Nada, no es nada. Me acerco al fregadero y cojo la taza para lavarla. Veo como mi mano tiembla sin control. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, y no cesa por mucho que trate de ignorarlo. Como tampoco cesa esa presión en el borde de los ojos, ese escozor previo a las lágrimas. Pero, no, no estoy dispuesto a que me afecte, no, no y no. ¿Por qué me iba a afectar? ¿Por qué me iba a importar que mi madre prefiera a mi padre antes que a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué cojones me iba a importar una puta mierda que siempre haya querido más a ese cerdo maltratador que a mí?! ¿¡Por qué, eh?!

Sin poder contenerlo, agarro la taza con fuerza y la tiro contra la pared, haciendo que estalle en cientos de pedacitos. Me noto al borde del llanto, pero no pensaba llorar, oh, no, no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima por él, ni por ella, ni por nadie. Ya me había cansado de hacerlo hacia tiempo.

Respirando hondo, casi viendo todo como una película borrosa, voy a mi habitación, me visto y me largo de allí, asegurándome antes de coger el mechero y ese paquete de tabaco del cajón.

_**Dougie**_

Coge aire. Mantenlo. El dedo sobre el botón, el pulso imperturbable. Tres, dos, uno… _click_.

Aparto la cámara de mi cara, para observar la foto que acabo de tomar. No tiene nada que ver con el tema del proyecto, pero necesitaba despejarme un poco de todo. Ian estaba hecho un basilisco todavía por lo del _Highway 69_, y eso que habían pasado dos buenas semanas desde aquello. Ya andaba planeando algo contra los Blackstars, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¿Puedo ser sincero?, la verdad es que todo aquello me estaba empezando a cansar bastante. No sé, es que estaban todo el puto tiempo peleando e intentando demostrar quiénes eran los más gallitos. Y como que estaba ya un poco hasta el moño que no tengo (por no decir otra cosa que suena muy parecido y que tampoco tengo... aunque a veces lo parezca). Ahora mismo solo me importaba acabar mi proyecto (para el cual me quedaba todavía menos) y poder entrar en la universidad. Y entonces, _bye, bye_, le daría la patada a Ian y a su banda de perritos. No sería fácil, porque Ian no me iba a dejar marchar así como así, pero ya pensaría algo. Igual pedía a Tom que me acompañase, ya que no veía que tuviera ningún vínculo especial o filosofía común con los Sleeping Dogs, y me daría pena dejarlo atrás.

Pero bueno, todo eso ya se vería con el tiempo.

Vuelvo a acercarme la cámara, una profesional que me había costado casi un riñón, medio hígado, los dos ojos de la cara y tres cuartos de brazo. Sin exagerar. Todo lo que tuve que hacer para reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarme esta pequeña maravilla, hará un año y algo… Esta no me la había comprado Ian, ni me había dejado el dinero nadie. La había conseguido yo con mi sudor y sangre. Quizás por eso la consideraba mi posesión más preciada.

Saco unas cuantas fotos más de aquel parque en el que me encontraba, buscando diferentes luces, sacando a los niños que jugaban a lo lejos, o inmortalizando las sombras que producían las ramas de los árboles.

Suspiro, una sonrisa bobalicona en mis labios. Aquello realmente me hacía feliz, creo que podría pasarme toda mi vida haciendo esto… Me relajaba tanto, me sentía tan completo, que hasta perdía la noción del tiempo… como muy bien compruebo al echar una ojeada a mi reloj de pulsera, que marca las 14:23. Y se supone que a las dos en punto había quedado con Ian en su piso para comer y todas esas cosas. Ups.

Guardo a mi niña, quiero decir, esto, la cámara, en su funda y luego la coloco en la bandolera en la que también llevo el portátil con los empieces de los artículos, ya que había estado escribiendo horas antes. Suspirando con resignación, comienzo a andar, saliendo del parque e internándome en las calles de Londres. Aquella zona no era considerada del todo marginal, aunque tampoco es que fuese de las más ricas y/o en las que te gustaría pasear por la noche. Mientras ando, tanteo en mi bolsillo, recorriendo con el dedo esa familiar forma rectangular hasta que cierro el agarre y tiro de ella para sacarla. Abro el paquetito, poniendo una mueca de tristeza al comprobar que solo me quedan dos cigarros. ¿Cómo se me han acabado tan rápido? Los compré ayer por la tarde, cago en todo. Aunque claro, ayer y hoy por la mañana, como ya he dicho, estuve escribiendo, y cuando escribo me pongo nervioso, porque no es que sea un prodigio en la redacción de artículos de opinión y sé que si el artículo no es bueno, las fotos solas no me salvarán. Si fuese por mí, hubiese cogido solo Fotografía, pero esto no te permite sacarte el título de periodista para después poder ejercer como tal, que es lo que yo quería (aunque en mi caso fuese como cámara y eso). Así que me tocaba joderme y aguantarme. Oh, sí, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, es verdad, por lo de que me pongo nervioso cuando escribo. Y cuando estoy nervioso suelo desahogarme metiéndome nicotina en los pulmones. Y cafeína en las venas, sí, eso también.

Saco el penúltimo cilindro del cajetín y me lo coloco entre los labios, sujetándolo con destreza mientras me guardo el paquete de nuevo en el bolsillo y busco el mechero. Palmeo en mis bolsillos, tanto en los de los pantalones como en los de la chaqueta, pero el cacharro no aparece. Solo después de mirar por segunda vez en la mochila me permito admitir la derrota y aceptar que no he traído mechero.

-Genial, Doug, te mereces un mini-punto.-mascullo, mirando a mi alrededor. Vaya, qué poco concurrido está esto hoy, ¿no? Claro, que la mayoría de la gente andará comiendo ya… Por suerte, logro divisar a un hombre con sudadera gris sentado en la acera, unos metros más allá. Está de espaldas a mí, pero logro intuir la forma en la que sujeta un cigarrillo entre los dedos índice y corazón. Seguro que no le importará compartir unos segundos el encendedor.

Plasmando ya una sonrisa en mi cara, esa que sirve para que todo el mundo, quiera o no, haga lo que yo quiera que haga, me acerco seguro al tipo aquel. Cuando estoy situado detrás de él, le doy unos toquecitos en el hombro, que le hacen sobresaltarse. Me gustaría saber qué demonios hace allí sentado, en aquella acera tan cerca de la carretera, pero como seguramente me diría él si preguntaba, no era asunto mío.

-Hey, ¿no tendrás fue…?-mis palabras se cortan en seco y mi sonrisa desaparece de golpe, siendo sustituido por una expresión casi de incredulidad. Puta casualidad.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que al final no va a ser un día tan mierda como pensaba. Para mí, claro. Para ti probablemente sí que lo será.-dice el ojiazul del _Highway 69_, estrechando los ojos y enseñando los dientes en lo que se podía considerar una sonrisa. Se lleva lo que queda de cigarrillo a los labios, dándole una última calada antes de arrojarlo a la carretera.-Será cosa del karma.

Pues entonces, puto karma.

* * *

_**A ver, no sé cuándo podré volver a subir de nuevo, porque estoy muy, pero que muy liada con el instituto y eso D: Pero prometo intentar intentarlo, a ver si con un poco de suerte logro acabar el próximo capítulo para el fin de semana que viene ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D**_


	6. And every time I close my eyes

_******Muejejejejejejejejejejejejej eje. Je. Al final pude acabar el capi 8) Mision: COMPLETED *hace la croqueta* Ok, no ._. Jujuju, en este capi ya hay Pones, no PoRnes (viciosillas) pero al menos algo es algo xDDD Voy a dejar de decir que prometo que dentro de poco lo habrá, porque luego me lío yo sola escribiendo y se atrasa xDDD (cofcofperoconunpocodesuertec ofcofdentrodedoscapítulosoas ícofcof) LALALALALALA. Pero wueh, todos sabemos lo importante que es la preparación (?) Ya no sé qué más iba a decir :yaoming: So, NOW, LET'S PARTY. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO**** 6: And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone. **_

_**Dougie**_

No, a ver, en serio, no. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía ser que, de las miles de personas con las que podía haberme topado en Londres, hubiera ido a pedir fuego a una de las últimas con la que quería encontrarme.

-¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que te iba a encontrar justamente hoy?-sigue parloteando él, mientras yo reacciono a tiempo para que el cigarrillo no se me caiga de la boca, de tan abierta que me ha quedado.-Todavía no he planeado lo que voy a hacerte por ese asuntillo del almacén.-sus labios se vuelven a torcer hacia arriba, mostrando de nuevo esos dientes grandes y ligeramente irregulares. Un escalofrío, cuya existencia pienso negar, recorre mi espina dorsal, haciendo que se me ponga el pelo de punta.-Pero estoy seguro de que algo podremos improvisar… ¿Verdad, Dougie?

Trago saliva al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, lo que hace que la bolita metálica de mi lengua se apriete momentáneamente contra mi paladar. ¿Si estaba asustado? Oh, demonios, sí. Aquel tipo tenía muy mala fama en las calles. Aunque supongo que no llegas a lo más alto de la jerarquía de una banda callejera siendo un alma de la caridad…

-¿Qué pasa, perrito, te ha comido la lengua un gato?-dice, acercándose un paso a mí mientras hace crujir los nudillos.

¿Pero qué coño hago? ¡Parezco una puta abuela aterrorizada! Y, vale, sí, le tengo miedo, pero por nada del mundo puedo dejar que crea que lo estoy. Me quito el cigarrillo de la boca, guardándomelo en el bolsillo.

-Más te gustaría. Solo estaba comprobando si te quedaba alguna marca de mi talón en la cara. Pero ya veo que no. Qué pena.-planto en mi cara una sonrisa arrogante, aunque retrocedo unos milímetros. Una cosa es no dejar que descubra que me da miedo y otra es ser un completo idiota.- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de la pasma? ¿Acaso les lloriqueaste un poco y te dejaron por patético? ¿Eh, Jones?

Sus ojos se abren un poco, quizás porque le ha sorprendido que yo también sepa su nombre. Pero en seguida se recobra, poniendo una expresión de puro desprecio.

-Por favor, no seas hipócrita. ¿Me vas a hablar tú de patetismo? ¿En serio? Yo al menos tengo principios y no dejo que nadie me folle a cambio de tener una posición ''privilegiada''.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo intenso, calentándose. ¿Qué? ¿Quién coño se cree que es para hablarme así? No tiene ni zorra idea. Y no tiene ningún derecho para decir eso. Yo no era patético. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, nada más. No era fuerte, ni tremendamente inteligente, así que tenía que emplear las herramientas que tenía. Y si todo lo que tenía era mi cuerpo y una cara bonita, ¿qué? Prefería ''dejarme follar'', como había dicho él, que morirme de hambre o estar a la merced de algún degenerado.

Aprieto los puños, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con odio. Necesitaba algo que contestarle, algo con lo que devolver el golpe que había dado a mi orgullo. Por eso pienso en lo primero que sé de él, algo que nadie puede estar orgulloso. Y lo suelto antes de que se me pase por la cabeza que quizás es mala idea, que quizás cruce una línea sobre la que no voy a poder volver atrás. Pero él empezó.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué clase de principios son esos? ¿Los mismos que te llevaron a apalear a tu propio padre?

Dos segundos después de que las palabras rueden por mi lengua y salgan casi como si las estuviera escupiendo, me arrepiento. No porque le haya podido tocar la fibra sensible, que sé que lo he hecho, sino por cómo reacciona. A pesar de que nos separa un metro o así, noto como cada uno de sus músculos se tensan como si se tratasen de las cuerdas de una guitarra, como sus puños se cierran tan fuerte que sus nudillos pierden el color, y como sus ojos se oscurecen.

Es entonces, cuando lo oigo coger aire fuertemente, cuando decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer si quiero salir de aquella de una pieza es correr. Y decido justo a tiempo, porque instantes después de que haya girado sobre mis talones, un puño vuela con la fuerza de un proyectil hacia el lugar donde estaba mi cabeza.

Obligo a mis piernas a que aceleren el ritmo cuando percibo como él también echa a correr tras mío. Agarro la bandolera con un brazo, sujetándola debajo de mi brazo para que no golpee mis piernas al ritmo de cada zancada y giro en la primera calle. Mis playeros derrapan, y por poco pierdo el equilibrio, pero logro estabilizarme en el último segundo y seguir corriendo. Detrás de mí, oigo el sonido que producen las suelas de goma de sus zapatillas al golpear contra el suelo, cada vez más cerca. Necesitaba quitármelo de encima, necesitaba despistarlo, pero, ¡joder, no podía pensar con claridad!

Apenas llevo corriendo unos minutos, pero mis pulmones están ardiendo y mis piernas me piden a gritos que pare. Paso por al lado de de un cubo de la basura e invierto cinco preciados segundos en volcarlo. Pero compruebo impotente como, al echar la vista atrás, Jones lo salta sin ninguna dificultad y sigue con la persecución. Mierda, ¿¡es que no se cansaba?!

Entro trastabillando y casi sin aire en la siguiente calle, y tras avanzar unos pasos, descubro que me he metido en un callejón cortado por una valla metálica. Genial. Simplemente perfecto.

Maldiciendo a todo lo maldecible, cojo carrerilla y me encaramo de un salto a la verja, gruñendo cuando los alambres se clavan en mis dedos. Comienzo a escalar, intentando llegar rápidamente al otro lado, pero mis piernas no quieren colaborar y no dejan de temblar, lo que me dificulta la tarea.

-¿A dónde coño creías que te ibas?-escucho una voz detrás de mí, cerca, muy cerca de mi oído. Unas manos me agarran por la chaqueta y tiran de mí con fuerza, lo que hace que la alambrera rasgue las yemas de mis dedos. Vuelo por los aires unos segundos hasta que mi cuerpo impacta contra una de las paredes, el poco aire que tenía abandonando por completo mis pulmones. Me escurro hasta el suelo, aturdido y con la sensación de que me he roto algo. Por suerte, todavía tengo luces suficientes para echarme a un lado y esquivar una patada con muy malas intenciones. Intento rodar para, al menos, alejarme de la pared y tener más espacio para moverme y defenderme, pero se me hace difícil con tanto golpe. Pataleo como un poseso, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos, y aprovecho que acierto en alguna parte de su cuerpo para levantarme. Aunque no aguanto mucho de pie, porque en seguida se lanza a por mí y caemos los dos al suelo. Pruebo a ver si soy capaz de darle un rodillazo de nuevo como en el _Highway 69_, pero se ve que ha aprendido la lección, porque lo primero que hace es inmovilizarme las piernas, apretando una contra el suelo con su propia rodilla (lo que debo de decir que, au, duele bastante) y la otra doblada contra su cintura. No puedo moverme de cadera para abajo, así que comienzo a lanzarle manotazos, al mismo tiempo que él rodea mi cuello con las manos. Oh, no, ¿otra vez? ¿En serio? ¡Venga, no era justo! Que se inventase algo más original…

Mientras la presión en torno a mi garganta va aumentando, una de mis manos golpea su pecho, mientras que la otra empuja su cabeza hacia atrás, mis uñas hundiéndose y arañando su mejilla. Suelta una sola mano para apartar la mía, aunque en seguida vuelvo a la carga, viendo satisfecho como mis dedos se han llevado parte de piel de su pómulo dejando cuatro líneas rojizas. Forcejeamos un rato, no sabría decir cuánto, en el que yo aprovecho para coger aire, ya que no hace tanta presión con una sola mano. Hasta que, claro, me lanza un puñetazo a toda la cara que hace que el cerebro me dé una triple voltereta mortal dentro del cráneo. Así que como me quedo mareado, aprovecha para agarrarme de las muñecas y empujarlas hacia el suelo, para evitar que siga arañándole. Pongo una mueca de dolor cuando las baldosas de aquel sucio callejón se clavan en el dorso de mis manos. Pero al menos las suyas están ocupadas y ya no intenta asfixiarme.

Mi pecho sube y baja, cogiendo aire erráticamente, y puedo sentir en mi paladar el regusto metálico de la sangre que brota de mis labios partidos, así como una persistente palpitación en la cabeza. Jones también respira de forma entrecortada, y diría que ese rasguño en su mejilla debe de doler, o al menos escocer. Sigue enfadado, pero al menos parece que ya no está tan cegado por la rabia como antes.

Sus manos se aprietan un poco más en torno a la parte baja de mis antebrazos, y su rodilla se clava un poco más en mi muslo. Tuerzo la boca en una silenciosa mueca de dolor que no puedo retener. Coge aire por la nariz profundamente, y cuando lo expulsa me hace cosquillas en la barbilla. El contacto visual se hace cada vez más intenso, nos desafiamos con la mirada, retándonos a ser el primero en actuar. Sabe que en cuanto me suelte, voy a devolverle el golpe con toda la fuerza que pueda poner, y yo sé que si me quedo quieto no volverá a pegarme.

Si esto siguiera el manual típico para hacer novelas típicamente romanticonas, ahora mismo yo me daría cuenta de que el azul de sus ojos era muy brillante e intenso, nada que ver con esos azules pálidos y desteñidos que eran tan habituales. También es probable que me estuviera fijando en la cantidad ingente de pecas que se extendían por su frente y pómulos, así como en la nariz, y también en que la incipiente barba que crecía en la parte baja de su mentón tenía un tono rojizo en lugar de castaño. Pero como esto no es un culebrón de esos de después del telediario, lo único que hago es mantenerle la mirada y contener las ganas de escupirle a la cara.

Vuelve a coger aire, y casi inconscientemente le imito. Y entonces se pasa la lengua por los labios, y su mirada se aparta de mis ojos, descendiendo por mi rostro y cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho y abdomen, casi como si estuviera comprobando con la vista lo realmente pegados que estábamos. Mis mejillas se colorean por mucho que trate de evitarlo cuando sus ojos vuelven a los míos. Ahora puedo ver algo más que enfado en ellos… es… no, no puede ser… pero… ¿de verdad estaba viendo ese matiz de deseo en sus pupilas? Mis propios ojos se abren un poco al darme cuenta de que sí, que aquel tipo, que minutos antes me estaba intentando volar la cabeza a patadas, ahora me miraba como si fuese a desnudarme en cualquier instante. Y, ¿qué haría yo si se proponía hacerme algo de eso? Era claramente más fuerte que yo, y me tenía prácticamente inmovilizado… Siempre podría gritar… ¿no? O simplemente… quizás… no sé…

_Débil. Eres débil. __Siempre lo has sido. Siempre lo serás. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, que tú no te defenderás… _

Se me escapa un respingo sobresaltado al escuchar esa voz dentro de mi cabeza. Creí que estaba recluida en lo más oscuro de mi mente, ¿por qué demonios ha salido? No, no, no, no puede volver ahora, no, me niego, no puedo consentirlo. Ya no existe, esa voz ya no existe, quedó atrás, igual que su dueño. Ya no me puede afectar… ¿no? Ya nadie puede hacerme daño. Y no soy débil… yo luché, luché con todas mis fuerzas y gané, al final lo logré y gané… Eso no es de débiles, ¿verdad…?

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando noto un aliento cálido en mi cuello. Y lo peor es que no sé si es la sombra de un recuerdo o es de verdad. Pero ahora tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, que no me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado, y que no sea Jones el que está encima de mí, sino otra persona. Por un momento, uno muy pequeño, tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un sueño, de que nunca haya escapado, de que siga encadenado a aquel horrible infierno…

No, no podía derrumbarme. No podía dejar que el miedo volviese a tomar el control de mi vida. Me negaba a ello, había peleado por mandar lejos y a patadas todo aquello hacía tres años, así que aunque esa pequeña y molesta burbuja de terror siguiese apretando contra las paredes de mi pecho, levanto los párpados, y sin saber muy bien cómo, libero una de mis manos, quizás porque el agarre de Jones se había aflojado ligeramente. No dudo ni un solo segundo en hacer colisionar mi puño cerrado contra su cara con fuerza, mucha fuerza. Tanta que se cae de lado, sujetándose la nariz.

Intento levantarme rápidamente para escapar en caso de que vuelva a la carga, pero según me incorporo, todo me empieza a dar vueltas. Oh, uh, su puñetazo también fue con potencia…

Me quedo sentado en el suelo, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos para ver si remite el persistente dolor, y solo giro un poco el cuello para ver cómo el ojiazul se pone a cuatro patas… bueno, tres, porque una de sus manos está cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro. Puedo ver como entre sus dedos empieza a aparecer una mancha rojiza. Le he hecho sangrar por la nariz. No puedo evitar reírme en alto por eso.

-¿Se puede saber de qué cojones te ríes?-pregunta, mirándome con si quisiera desintegrarme. Y me entra un ataque de risa porque como se está tapando la nariz ha sonado como 'ze puedep sabed da cá cogone ta díed'.

-Perdona, ¿puedes repetir?-le vacilo, mordiéndome los labios para no volver a estallar en carcajadas. Aunque no puedo hacer nada cuando me contesta un 'ca ta godan'. Qué penoso…

Me empuja en el hombro, y como estoy despistado partiéndome el culo de risa, y todavía no me he recuperado del todo del puñetazo, termino cayéndome de lado sin servir de nada que agite los brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

-Ja, ¿necesitas ayuda para volar, pollito?-dice, apartándose esta vez la mano de la nariz para hablar. Su voz sigue sonando nasal, pero al menos se entiende mejor lo que dice. Mientras me vuelvo a sentar rápidamente (lo que hace que mi cabeza se vuelva a quejar a gritos), le hago un gesto más que bonito con mi dedo corazón, a la par que me sonrojo otra vez. Argh, yo no era de esos a los que se les sacaba los colores con facilidad, pero este payaso estaba consiguiendo que cada cinco minutos me pusiese rojo.

Le fulmino con la mirada mientras toqueteo con las yemas de los dedos mi sien, el lugar donde habían impactado sus nudillos. Au, au, au, estaba empezando a hincharse… Y dolía… Me paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciendo los restos de sangre ya seca que les dan una molesta tirantez.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

_**Danny**_

¡Argh!

Es en lo único que puedo pensar mientras aquel… aquel enano que no levantaba ni medio palmo del suelo se burla de mí. ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las tornas? Empecé ganando yo y ahora, miradme, vuelvo a ser un aspersor a presión de sangre, más dolorido de lo que jamás admitiré. Y todo por culpa de… de… de ese pequeño lapsus. Porque lo tenía, de verdad que lo tenía. Podía haberle arreglado el careto a ese prepotente y manipulador niñato en un par de minutos. Pero entonces mi puto libido necesitado de atención había decidido que era un buen momento para fijarse en lo fibroso que era el cuerpo de Poynter, en cómo se contraían sus músculos debajo de mí, en cómo brillaban sus labios entreabiertos para poder respirar de forma algo arrítmica… en la curva que formaba su cuello al unirse con su hombro, donde el cuello de la camiseta, debido al forcejeo, se había desplazado dejando ver una porción de piel tostada… en la manera en la que lo tenía completamente inmovilizado, en cómo… ¡vamos, en todas esas cosas sin importancia que no me interesaban en absoluto! Solo había sido unos segundos, y entonces, ¡plas!, me pegó un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Como si no fuera suficiente que me hubiera hecho sangrar una vez… Y para colmo, la mierda de arañazo que me había hecho en la mejilla escocía qué no veas…

Al menos le devuelvo más o menos el golpe al orgullo cuando lo empujo y se cae agitando los brazos. Sonrío de lado al ver cómo sus mejillas cogen color.

Nos quedamos mirándonos de nuevo, aunque esta vez estoy a distancia suficiente para no tener una ida de olla como la de antes de nuevo. Ahora solo pasaba por mi cabeza volver a darle. Pero no sé muy bien por qué, me contengo. No quería más peleas. Ya había cumplido mi cupo por hoy… No lo admitiré, pero estaba tremendamente cansado y, no sé, la discusión con mi madre todavía seguía resonando en mi cabeza. Había estado vagando horas por las calles de Londres, sin rumbo y fumándome un cigarrillo tras otro. Y justo entonces apareció él, y soltó aquello sobre mí y mi padre. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no tenía ni puta idea de porqué le había dado una paliza. Todo el mundo cree y creyó en su momento que yo era el malo de la película, que yo era el degenerado salvaje que había enviado al hombre que le había dado la vida al hospital. Qué equivocados estaban… aunque, claro, nunca fui lo suficiente valiente para hacer ver al mundo quién se escondía verdaderamente bajo la máscara del bondadoso y amable señor Jones. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me miraran con pena? ¿Para qué me diera un par de palmaditas en la espalda y me dijeran 'oh, pobrecito, el niño'? Bah, por mí todo eso, y todos, podían irse a la mierda. No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y no lo iba a hacer, solo fui la mano ejecutora que cumplió ese dicho de 'cada uno recoge lo que siembra'. Y si eso había significado ganarme mala fama, si había significado que ese hombre que jamás fue un verdadero padre, ni tampoco un verdadero marido, se hubiera largado nada más salir del hospital, y si eso había llevado a que mi madre se metiese en las drogas y el alcohol… bien, era algo con lo que podía vivir...

Veo como Poynter se levanta lentamente, con la mano en la sien, mientras yo sigo arrodillado en el suelo, controlando la hemorragia de mi nariz. Ya no sangra tanto, ni tan fuerte, pero lo sigue haciendo, y mi mano y sudadera están llenas de gotas y chorretones color carmesí. Menudo pifostio, madre mía.

Me pongo de pie con cuidado, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño. Podía ser que no tuviese más ganas de pelearme, pero si hacía cualquier amago de atacarme, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, parece que él también ha tendido bastante por hoy, porque tras unos segundos aparta sus ojos grises de los míos y se pone a buscar algo por el suelo, hasta dar con la bandolera negra que llevaba antes colgada del hombro y que ha debido caérsele durante algún momento de la pelea. La recoge con movimientos lentos, sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza.

Ahora aquello era algo incómodo. O raro. O ambas. ¿Lo dejaba marchar así, sin más?

-Eh.-le digo, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar cuando me mira con el ceño fruncido, colocándose la mochila y la cazadora.-Ándate con ojo. Todavía no me he cobrado lo que me hiciste en el almacén. La próxima vez que nos veamos… no pienso dejar que nada me distraiga de arreglarte la carita esa que tienes a puñetazos.

Poynter se ríe, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Claro, lo que tú digas. Solo te diré que si llega ese día, no te lo voy a poner fácil. Me defenderé con uñas y dientes.

Mi boca se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Otra cosa me decepcionaría.-él imita mi sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, empezando a caminar para salir del callejón. Y antes de que tuerza la esquina y desaparezca, añado:-¡Aunque que sepas que pegas como una niña!

Lo escucho bufar y gritarme algo obsceno, pero no vuelve sobre sus pasos. Me limpio la mano a la sudadera, que más manchada no puede estar. Tendré que quitármela antes de que alguien me vea, o van a pensar que he estado descuartizando gente... Pero antes...

Saco el último cigarrillo que me queda y me lo pongo en los labios, encendiendo después el mechero y acercando la llama a la punta. Mientras doy una profunda y venenosa calada, la comisura de mis labios se tuerce hacia arriba ligeramente al pensar en la idea de que ese mocoso y yo teníamos un trato.

* * *

**_¿Güeno, qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? I hope so xDDD Intentaré subir el próximo para el finde que viene *-* ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, os amodoro muy mucho *OOOO* !_**


	7. Dos son compañía, tres son multitud

_**He tardado, lo sé, pero lo bueno se hace esperar (?) Ok, no... Pero es que he estado muy, muy, MUY liada con las clases. Prácticamente he escrito este capítulo el domingo por la tarde de la semana anterior y el sábado por la mañana de este (que qué más os dará, seguro que no os importa :yaoming:)... Anyway, aquí está el capítulo 7. No es gran cosa en lo que a Pones respecta, pero cada vez está más cerca... o**__**s aseguro que vais a acabar hartas de PoRnes...**__**MUEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE (luego me veréis como una degenerada, pero wueeeeh). **_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 7: Dos son compañía, tres son multitud. _**

** _Danny_**

-¡Pero es que no me dejas ni respirar! ¿¡Cuándo comprenderás que necesito mi espacio?!

-¿¡Espacio?! ¡Desde cuando espacio significa fumar, ¿eh, Lilly?!

Mi hermana hincha los mofletes, su piel normalmente pálida ahora colorada debido a la discusión en la que estamos sumidos.

-¡Serás hipócrita!-me increpa, intentando volver a coger el bolso negro donde he encontrado el paquete de tabaco y que sostengo yo en alto.-¡Tú fumas y nadie te dice nada!

-Oh, y si yo me tiro por un puente, tú te tiras detrás, ¿no? Te lo he dicho miles de veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tú tienes quince años y yo veintitrés y…

-¡¿Qué coño tendrá que ver la edad?!

Doy un paso hacia atrás, sujetando todavía el bolso en mi espalda para que Lilly no lo alcance.

-¡Esa boca, señorita!-suelta un gritito frustrado y patalea, pero no me amilano ni un milímetro. Me da igual cómo se ponga, que no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a que una niña de quince años no puede andar fumando y haciendo quién sabe qué más por mucho 'espacio' y privacidad que necesite.-Tú todavía tienes toda la vida por delante, no pienso dejar que te jodas los pulmones. No. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Pero tú…

-¿Pero yo qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres ser como yo?

Y de verdad que no me espero la respuesta que me da.

-No, no quiero ser un maricón amargado y que se va a quedar solo toda la vida. ¡Te odio!-y se echa a llorar, corriendo segundos después hacia su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Parpadeo, incrédulo, con el bolso todavía en la mano. ¿De verdad… uh, de verdad me acaba de soltar eso? Me quedo plantado en medio del salón, mirando como si fuera una alucinación la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la cabeza pelirroja de Lilly. Parpadeo más fuerte, aunque esta vez es para que se desvanezca ese escozor y ligera presión de mis ojos. ¿En serio me había llamado todo eso, me había dicho que me odiaba? Yo solo…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hace que me sobresalte, por lo que pego un bote en el sitio. Como tardo en ubicar el sonido, no me muevo al principio, aunque a la segunda vez que llaman reacciono y me dirijo arrastrando los pies hacia la entrada.

-Tío, no te lo vas a… Oh, uh, vaya careto que tienes…

-Gracias, Jimmy…

Gruño, abriendo la puerta del todo para que pasen mis dos amigos. De camino al salón (al que ya se dirigen sin miramientos), dejo el bolso de Lilly en la repisa del hall, justo donde lo había encontrado, sorpresa dentro incluida cuando había ido a cot… No, a ver, no es que estuviese cotilleando, solo estaba, um, comprobando la veracidad de una hipótesis que se había ido desarrollando en mi cabeza después de descubrir que la ropa de Lilly olía a humo. Cierto, podía ser simplemente que alguien hubiese fumado a su lado, incluso debido a mí, pero necesitaba asegurarme. Técnicamente no tenía derecho a hurgar en su bolso, pero técnicamente también ella no llegaba a la edad legal para poder fumar, ni tampoco para poder beber, así que eso me otorgaba el poder de pasarme ese derecho de privacidad por el forro.

-En serio, Dan, tienes muy mala cara. ¿Has pillado algún virus o algo? A ver si va a ser contagioso…-Harry hace aspavientos para apartarse de mí una vez que nos hemos sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Eso sí, después de hacernos con un botellín de cerveza cada uno.

Suspiro, dando un trago.

-No, no creo que sea eso… Solo que…-pongo una mueca.-Lilly y yo acabamos de discutir. Y no es que haya tenido un final muy feliz…

Era fácil de suponer todo eso. Quiero decir, incluso desde aquí se escuchaba la música puesta a todo volumen. Si me esfuerzo un poco, hasta puedo reconocer la canción, aunque era seguro al cien por cien que se trataba de una de ese grupo que le traía loca… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿McFly? Sí, creo que se llaman así… no están mal, son tolerables… al menos estaban muy buenos… ¿Qué? No es que sea fan de ellos o algo por el estilo, así que puedo fijarme solo en esas cosas, ¿no? Pues eso…

-Bueno, tú no te preocupes. Seguro que pronto se le pasa, ya verás.-el ojiazul me da un golpecito de ánimo en el hombro y me sonríe, antes de llevarse el botellín a los labios.

-No sé…-me froto la frente con los dedos, cerrando los ojos.-Últimamente estamos todo el día peleándonos. Ya no me cuenta nada, y tengo que andar adivinando qué es lo que hace. Joder, acabo de encontrar un paquete de tabaco en su bolso… ¡Apenas llega a los dieciséis! Solo quiero protegerla… no quiero que acabe como yo…-suspiro de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la coronilla me queda apoyada en el respaldo. Levanto los párpados, poniendo una mueca e incorporándome tras unos segundos en silencio.-En fin, me gustaría pensar que solo habéis venido para hacerme compañía y no dejar que me deprima, pero sé que eso es tan imposible como que a mí me pongan las tías, así que, ¿qué ha pasado?

Los dos se ríen, y ambos me dan un puñetazo en sendos brazos.

-Ese es nuestro Danny-boy, dispuesto a comerse el mundo…

-… me comería otra cosa…

-¡Danny! ¡No seas bruto!

-¿Qué he dicho?-abro mucho los ojos y levanto las palmas de las manos en señal de inocencia, aunque la comisura de mi labio me delata torciéndose hacia arriba.

-Deja tu humor homosexual para otros, tío.-Jimmy hace el gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca como si fuese a vomitar, y no puedo evitar echarme a reír.

-Que conste que yo no he dicho nada, os lo habéis imaginado todo vosotros.-comento sin dejar de sonreír y enarcando las cejas.

-A veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabecita gay.-confiesa Harry, levantando los pies y apoyándolos sobre la mesita.

-Oh, ¿y eso? ¿Tienes curiosidad, Judd?-pregunto con tono seductor, palmeando su pierna ligeramente.-Podría contarte un montón de cosas que te sorprenderían…

Mi amigo bufa, y gira la cabeza, antes de reírse. Aunque se ha puesto un poco colorado. Je, je, je…

-Ey, parejita, ¿podemos centrarnos en el tema u os vais a poner a besuquear?-interrumpe Jimmy. Harry rueda los ojos, resoplando por la broma, y yo me río por lo bajo antes de volver a beber de mi botella. Luego le asiento con la cabeza para que empiece a hablar.-Verás, no te lo vas a creer. ¿No ves este rumor que se oye desde hace poco? ¿Ese de que alguien aparte de nosotros y los Sleeping Dogs andan vendiendo droga y eso? Bueno, pues resulta que es cierto.

Mis cejas se alzan, mientras plasmo en mis labios una mueca escéptica.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay otra banda callejera en Londres?

Jimmy asiente vigorosamente y luego se sienta en el borde del sillón, mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero no te vas a creer quién me lo ha confirmado.-hace una pausa para dar más dramatismo.-Ha sido Ian. Sí, sí, no pongas esa cara, te juro que no me he fumado nada. Me ha llamado hará unas tres horas.

-¿Qué te ha llamado? Espera, espera, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Ian? ¿Del jefe de los Sleeping Dogs? ¿Ese al que odiamos y que nos odia con toda el alma?

-Sí, estamos hablando del mismo. Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando cogí el teléfono y me dijo que era él… La cuestión es que esa banducha nueva le está causando problemas. Y me advirtió de que pronto nos los causaría a nosotros.

Aquello cada vez era más raro. ¿Ian avisándonos de la amenaza (cuestionable) de una nueva banda callejera? Era muy impropio de él, no me fiaba un pelo.

-Pero eso no es todo.-dice esta vez Harry, por lo que tuerzo la cabeza hacia él. Oh, qué había más. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué Ian se hubiera metido a fraile? O lo que es mejor, ¿a scout-boy?-Nos ha pedido que nos reunamos con él esta tarde-noche. Dice que quiere negociar un trato.

Ajajaja, eso sí que no me lo creo. ¿Un trato? ¿En serio? ¿Los Blackstars y los Sleeping Dogs? Me parto…

-¿Qué clase de trato?-pregunto sin poder eliminar el tono burlón de mi voz.

-Un pacto. Una alianza. Quiere que nos demos la tregua por un tiempo y que juntemos fuerzas contra un enemigo común. Danny, no es coña. Lo dijo completamente en serio. Imagínate la gravedad del asunto si ese capullo ególatra ha tenido que rebajarse al nivel de pedirnos ayuda.

Vale, aquello ya no tiene gracia. Harry tenía razón. El problema tendrá que ser grave para que Ian se haya dignado si quiera en entablar contacto con nosotros. Pero, ¿tan peligrosos eran esos nuevos gángsters? Ni siquiera sabíamos su nombre. Hasta hace unas horas solo eran eso, unas palabras dichas de boca en boca, rumores vacíos. ¿Y ahora representaban tal peligro que nos estábamos planteando la posibilidad de unirnos con nuestros peores enemigos? Era difícil de creer… Pero… ¿y si Ian tenía razón? No me podía permitir perder la banda. No, era lo único que tenía, que siempre había tenido y que siempre tendré. Y no es solo cuestión de dinero, porque recordemos que toda la pasta que entra en esta casa proviene de los chanchullos que hacemos en las calles.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora te dijo Ian que teníamos que reunirnos?-me incorporo, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Jimmy.

-A las ocho y media. Tengo que devolverle la llamada diciéndole el lugar de reunión, porque no somos tan idiotas como para ir a dónde él nos diga a la hora que nos diga así porque sí. Si de verdad está en apuros, no le importará que nosotros decidamos el dónde.

Asiento, acariciándome la barbilla con los dedos. Eso había sido muy inteligente, sí.

-Perfecto. A ver que nos tiene que ladrar ese chucho.

…

Son las ocho y treinta y tres minutos, y estamos en el aparcamiento subterráneo de un centro comercial de la zona. No está muy concurrido porque falta poco para que cierren todas las tiendas, aunque el aparcamiento permanece abierto las veinticuatro horas. Así que es el lugar perfecto para hacer trapicheos.

Giro el cuello, haciendo que mis vértebras estallen. Saco la mano del bolsillo del pantalón solo para colocarme de nuevo la capucha de la sudadera, que se ha escurrido por mi coronilla unos centímetros con el anterior movimiento.

-Jimmy, ¿estás seguro de que les dijiste este aparcamiento?-pregunta Harry, mirando el reloj.

-Que sí, pesado. No todo el mundo es tan puntual como tú, ¿sabes?

El ojiazul se limita a rodar los ojos y a apoyarse en la columna que tenemos cerca.

Miro hacia los lados, divisando a varios metros al resto de nuestros hombres. Solo nosotros tres vamos a negociar con los Sleeping Dogs, pero no hemos venido solos. Más de dos docenas de los nuestros están dispersos por todo el aparcamiento, por si acaso algo se tuerce. Aunque estoy seguro al cien por cien que Ian no será tan idiota de venir también él solo; fijo que también traía a una buena parte de la banda para que se quedase en la retaguardia.

-Mira, por ahí vienen.-masculla Jimmy entre dientes, dándome un suave codazo en las costillas y señalando con la cabeza hacia una de las salidas de emergencias que comunicaban con la calle. Y, efectivamente, de las puertas blancas emergen tres figuras. Ian, un tipo que no conozco y… oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí.

-No sabía que ahora a las negociaciones también se trajesen a las mascotas.-comento en voz baja, clavando mis ojos en la figura delgaducha de Poynter. Harry me mira con interrogación en el rostro, y yo niego con la cabeza. Como no le he explicado todavía nada de mi pequeña aventurilla con el rubio tanto en el almacén como en nuestro encuentro fortuito de hace tres semanas, no tendrá ni idea de lo que hablo.

El trío llega hasta nosotros, deteniéndose a un par de metros. Nadie dice nada al principio, solo nos dedicamos a mantener un intenso contacto visual, arrogantes, atentos a cualquier movimiento peligroso que hiciesen los otros. Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos cara a cara y no nos intentábamos matar. Casi parecía surrealista.

-Diría que me alegro de que hayáis venido, -es Ian el que rompe el silencio, aunque la tensión sigue estando presente.-pero hubiera preferido no tener que estar en esta situación.

-Como si a nosotros nos hiciese una ilusión tremenda tratar con vosotros.-contesto yo, torciendo la boca en una expresión de puro asco, sin apartar la mirada del niñato rubio. Todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con él. Pero parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil cumplir nuestro trato…

-Pues debería. Quizás así aprendes a ser un poquito más hombre, en lugar de una delicada estrellita.-aquel mocoso tenía la lengua muy larga, ¿eh? Oculto la vergüenza y el enfado que me han producido sus palabras torciendo la cabeza hacia Ian.

-Creo que deberías ponerle bozal a tu chiguagua.

-Oh, ¿tienes miedo de que te muerda? Lo que yo decía, una asustadiza y cobardica nenaza…-sí, dirá mucho, pero mis palabras le han avergonzado también. Ja, ni siquiera es capaz de evitar sonrojarse…

-No me gustaría que me contagiases la rabia. Y si vas a darme lecciones de hombría, mejor avísame cuando te empiece a salir barba, ¿vale?

Poynter abre la boca para replicar, pero Ian le da un toque en el brazo y le lanza una mirada para que se calle. Y lo hace, soltando el aire fuertemente por la nariz y apretando la mandíbula, a la vez que mira hacia un lado.

Estoy a punto de comentar algo sobre su sumisión, pero entonces siento que Jimmy y Harry me miran como si me fueran una madre a punto de freír el culo de su hijo a cachetes por haber hecho una travesura. Y me callo soltando un casi inaudible 'psé', mirando hacia otro lado exactamente igual que… mirando hacia otro lado, sí.

-Bien, ahora que los niños pequeños han dejado de pelearse, ¿podemos empezar ya?-pregunta Ian, y nosotros gruñimos algo parecido a un sí.-Gracias.-y luego se vuelve hacia mis dos amigos con complejo de madre.-Como ya dije por teléfono, estoy teniendo problemas con esa nueva banda de la que algo se ha escuchado estas semanas. El miércoles pasado entraron en uno de mis laboratorios de coca y destrozaron todo. Incluidos a las personas que trabajaban ahí para mí. Al principio creí que habría sido cosa vuestra, pero no era vuestro estilo.- ¿eso nos lo tomamos como un halago o como un insulto?-Por eso mandé a Spencer-señala al otro tío que no conozco. Es alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro muy corto y ojos de un azul sucio. Por el estado de su nariz, diría que es de los que practica peleas callejeras salvajes. Y también me da la sensación de que es el que saca con más facilidad información…glups-a investigar un poco. Y, ¡bingo!, descubrió que todos esos rumores eran ciertos.

-Pero, ¿quiénes son?-interrumpe Harry, cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración. Su cerebro debe estar trabajando a mil por hora para tratar de encontrarle lógica a todo aquello.-No pretenderás que nos creamos que han aparecido así de la nada.

Ian chasquea la lengua, en un gesto molesto.

-No hay mucha información por ahí. Los que los conocen están demasiado asustados para hablar. Algo han dicho de que es una banda organizada de las cárceles. Breakout Kings, es así como se llaman. Y también dicen que son como salvajes, que no entienden de normas o leyes, cogen lo que quieren cuando quieren y sin dejar testigos por el camino. Y por lo visto le han echado el ojo a Londres…

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, procesando la información. Los Breakout Kings… Lo cierto es que me suenan, no sé, igual de oírlo en la tele o algo así. Si era verdad lo que decía aquel capullo, se podría decir que estábamos jodidos. No nos habían hecho nada a nosotros directamente, pero… ¿no era mejor prevenir que curar? Y según las palabras de Ian, la cura podría ser muy, muy dolorosa. No podíamos permitir que unos mamarrachos con nombre pegadizo vinieran ahora y tomasen Londres porque les salía de la planta del pie. No, me negaba. Yo había crecido en estas calles, y estas siempre habían pertenecido a los Sleeping Dogs y a los Blackstars. Cierto, no es que fuéramos amigos del alma, pero eran nuestras.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no nos traicionarás? ¿Qué no nos darás una puñalada por la espalda cuando tengas oportunidad? Mañana podrías estar haciendo esto mismo con los Breakout Kings, podrías estar haciendo un pacto con ellos para acabar con nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de ti?-pregunto, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Son oscuros, muy oscuros, tanto que desde esta distancia no distingo el iris de la pupila. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Ian habla después de unos instantes, y puedo ver cómo la comisura de su boca se tuerce casi imperceptiblemente hacia arriba.

-Tendréis que conformaros con mi palabra.

_**Dougie**_

Entro en la parte de atrás del coche y me dejo caer en el asiento, después de quitarme la chaqueta, ya que la calefacción está encendida. Me medio tumbo, posando el pie en el hueco de entre el asiento de delante y la puerta, sin molestarme en ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Ian entra poco después en el coche, a mi lado, mientras que Spencer (que era una especie de guardaespaldas de Ian y su mano derecha en lo que negociaciones violentas se refiere) toma el papel de conductor.

Habían aceptado. Esas estrellitas caídas del cielo habían aceptado nuestro trato y habían decidido trabajar con nosotros para librarnos de los Breakout Kings. Ahora tendríamos que colaborar juntos, que reunirnos para planear estrategias, que trabajar codo con codo. No parecían muy contentos con la alianza, pero no les quedaba otra opción si querían sobrevivir. O si pensaban que así iban a sobrevivir. Ingenuos…

-Fase uno del plan lista.-comenta Ian con una sonrisa malvada, mirándome.-Pronto comenzará la segunda. ¿Estás listo?

Roleo los ojos, y luego miro por la ventanilla. Ha empezado a llover.

-Me gané durante casi un año la vida camelando hombres y llevándomelos a la cama a cambio de dinero. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Jones va a ser diferente?

Suelta una carcajada grave, y su mano se posa en mi rodilla, empezando a masajearla.

-No dudo de tus habilidades, Doug. Solo que no parecía muy por la labor. Y no sé si insultarlo como hiciste ayude mucho...

-Tonterías. Solo es su pose de gallito; además, yo sé lo que hago. Antes de que acabe el mes besará el suelo que piso si se lo pido, te lo aseguro.-ahora son mis labios los que se arquean hacia arriba ligeramente. Sí… No iba a ser difícil hacer que cayese por mí. Había visto el deseo en sus ojos durante la pelea del callejón. Solo tenía que darle un pequeño empujoncito, presionarlo un poco. No se resistiría a mí, estaba seguro. No es que me muriese de ganas por tener que pasar tiempo, ya no hablemos de acostarme, con él, pero la recompensa, sin lugar a dudas, merecía la pena.

-Lo cierto es que no me hace mucha gracia que te toquetee.-murmura Ian contra la piel de mi cuello, ya que se había ido acercando mientras yo cavilaba.

-¿Crees que a mí me la hace?-contesto, frunciendo el ceño mientras Ian comienza a mordisquear mi cuello, la mano que antes estaba en mi rodilla ascendiendo por mi muslo.-Pero es lo que hay. Tú quieres acabar con los Blackstars, y yo entrar en la universidad. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta...

-A veces pienso que solo estás conmigo para que te pague tus caprichitos.-dice, riéndose burlonamente… porque sabe que precisamente estoy con él por eso (y por la protección, recordemos). Aunque yo no calificaría hacer una carrera como caprichito… pero, oye, él me va a pagar la matrícula, así que lo puede llamar como le dé la gana.

Sonrío de lado, y sin importarme una real mierda que Spencer esté en asiento de delante, me muevo hasta que me quedo sentado en el regazo de Ian. Me acomodo bien, asegurándome de rozarle como por casualidad. Se muerde el labio, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos. Ja, luego ponía en duda mi capacidad de atraer a los hombres... Psé, lo había conseguido con él, ¿y se me iba a resistir un capullo como Jones?

-A veces pienso que solo estás conmigo por el sexo.-utilizo el mismo tono de voz que él, aunque sonando más inocente. Luego paso mi lengua lentamente por su labio inferior, haciendo que la bolita del piercing se cuele entre el labio y sus dientes, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Vuelve a reír, y antes de que sus manos se cuelen por debajo de mi jersey y de que me bese como si me quisiese arrancar el alma, suelta un:

-Vamos a joder pero bien a esos cabrones.

Sí, lo íbamos a hacer. Pero a unos más literalmente que a otros.

* * *

_**Y esto es todo. Espero poder subir para la semana que viene o la siguiente, pero no sé cuándo tendré tiempo libre DDD:  
**__**¡Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar! Sois las mejores :D**_


	8. It's not the way you plan it

_**Hola, pipiolos míos :D Mirad qué bien, que el capítulo este me ha quedado más largo de lo normal xDDD PARTI JARD! Ok, no. En realidad no debería estar aquí, que tengo mañana examen. PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO, WE DON'T CARE! En fin, antes de que se vaya la pinza definitivamente, gracias a todas por leer y dcirme qué os va pareciendo, tanto por aquí como por tuitah. Os loveoooo *O***_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen.**_

_**Dougie**_

_Clic_.

Miro la foto que acabo de sacar. No es que espere mucho, porque la he hecho a ojo, con una sola mano y sin apuntar a ningún lugar en particular. Bueno, ha quedado un ángulo chulo de las vigas del techo… Lo que hace el aburrimiento, virgen.

Me incorporo un poco, girándome y bajando las piernas del respaldo del viejo sillón burdeos sobre el que estaba sentado… ¿Sentado? ¿Se puede calificar como 'estar sentado' si estás cabeza abajo? Sí, ¿no? Bah… Me siento (ahora sí, en el sentido estricto de la palabra) y apoyo los codos en las rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma de una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra voy pasando las fotografías de la memoria de mi cámara. Hasta que llego a las del concurso.

Sí, hacía como dos semana que se había acabado el plazo. Y hacía como diez días o así que me habían llamado de la Facultad para decirme que no había sido aceptado.

¿Sabéis?, por un momento, mientras pasaba las noches en vela escribiendo el artículo sobre las bandas callejeras y escogía las mejores fotos que tenía, llegué a pensar que podía hacerlo. Que me podían escoger como ganador de esa plaza para entrar en la carrera de Periodismo. Lo había creído cuando, al ir a entregar en mano el proyecto, uno de los responsables del concurso les había echado un vistazo a las fotos y había dicho, con voz ligeramente sorprendida, que no estaban nada mal. De verdad que lo había creído. Quizás por eso fue tan grande la hostia que llevé cuando recibí la llamada. No voy a mentir, según oí las palabras 'lamentamos informarle' me eche a llorar como un crío. Por suerte, en ese momento solo estaba Tom en el apartamento, y no tuve que compartir con nadie más mi patética pataleta donde mezclé insultos de lo más desagradables (y cuando digo desagradables, digo realmente desagradables) hacia los jueces del concurso, hacia los de la universidad y hacia los demás participantes con gimoteos y sollozos sobre lo injusto que era, lo mucho que me había esforzado y lo cruel que era la vida en general.

Pensé que mi sueño de ser alguien y de poder salir de la mierda donde había estado viviendo gran parte de mi vida se había ido para siempre, como si fuese agua que se escapase entre mis dedos. Pero entonces Ian se enteró. Y me propuso un trato.

Y, _voilá_, aquí estaba a punto de continuar con mi táctica para llevarme al idiota de Jones al hoyo. Nunca mejor dicho. Una matrícula para entrar en la Facultad de Periodismo, que se alargaría los años de carrera que hiciesen falta, a cambio de seducir a ese tipo, con el objetivo de deshacer desde dentro a los Blackstars. Sobra decir que no dude ni dos segundos en aceptar… bueno, sí, quizás sí que dudé un poco más… pongámoslo en diez segundos. Como mucho. Tenía sus inconvenientes, claro, empezando porque ya no podría darle la patada e independizarme como había pensado en su momento, que seguiría dependiendo de Ian. Pero había decidido que era algo con lo que podría vivir unos años más.

El sonido chirriante del viejo ascensor que comunica aquel ático de un edificio medio abandonado con la calle me saca de mis pensamientos. Aquí venían las estrellitas. Desde que habían aceptado forjar una alianza con nosotros en aquel aparcamiento, nos habíamos reunido como cuatro veces, todas ellas para discutir posibles estrategias para protegernos y atacar a los Breakout Kings. Ja, me partía el culo de risa. ¿Qué?, no me juzguéis. No es culpa mía que los Blackstars sean tan gilipollas… Se habían tragado cada palabrita que Ian les había dicho a lo largo de nuestras reuniones, sin dudarlo dos veces. Y, claro, todo eran mentiras. ¿Los Breakout Kings?, el nombre de un grupo de una serie americana. ¿Los destrozos del local?, una farsa como un pino de grande. ¿Los camellos y maleantes que habían oído sobre esa nueva y violenta banda?, gente a la que bien Ian había pagado para que fingiera, bien personas a las que habían ido a visitar integrantes de los propios Sleeping Dogs haciéndose pasar por los Breakout Kings. Todo era mentira, una farsa, una telaraña donde poco a poco iban cayendo esas estrellitas más y más, revolviéndose, ingenuas de que lo único que hacen así es acercarse más a su inevitable y desagradable final. Qué poético y metafórico es todo…

Escucho la puerta metálica del ascensor abrirse y a Ian recibiendo a los tres mosqueteros. Sonrío. Ahora era mi turno de tejer mi tela alrededor de Jones. Y cuando estuviese bien quietecito y atrapado, sin posibilidad de huir, me lo comería como si él fuese una mosca y yo una viuda negra… Oh, uh, creo que se me está yendo la olla. ¿¡Me estaba comparando con una araña?! Vale, sí, lo de comérmelo es pasable, ya que estaba seguro que lo terminaría haciendo (no tan literal, por supuesto... y no definitivamente), pero ¿¡qué cojones?! Tenía que dejar de tomar tanta cafeína por las mañanas.

Cámara en mano, negando con la cabeza para alejar esas idas de pinza, me levanto y me giro hacia la entrada, ya que era un ático abierto sin habitaciones cerradas, solo con secciones separadas por pequeños desniveles y recovecos.

-Oh, mira quién ha llegado. ¿Qué tal te va, estrellita?-digo, tras saludar con la cabeza a Jimmy y a Judd, con una sonrisa plantada en los labios. Veo como Jones rolea los ojos, y bufa.

-¿Qué pasa, que te interesa mucho? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos o qué?-contesta, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

-¿De verdad vais a empezar a pelear ya? ¿No podéis aguantaros ni cinco minutos?-gruñe Judd, mirando exasperado al techo. Y, amigos, es que aquello era pan de cada día. De las cuatro veces que nos habíamos reunido en aquel ático propiedad de un contacto de Ian, tres nos habían tenido que mandar a tranquilizarnos a esquinas opuestas. Aunque por lo general a los diez minutos como mucho ya estábamos otra vez peleando. A veces se me olvidaba por qué estábamos haciendo esto y cuál era el objetivo, y mi única idea era romperle la cara a aquel payaso con pecas. Qué se le iba a hacer, no soy de hierro…

-Ha empezado él.-dice indignado Jones, señalándome y frunciendo el ceño. Los otros dos solo hacen que poner los ojos en blanco e ignorarle. Je.

-Estamos aquí para tratar asuntos serios. Si los niños no se saben comportar, entonces mejor que se vayan a relajar un poquito a otro sitio para dejar a los adultos trabajar. ¿Queda claro?-Ian aparece detrás de aquellos tres y se acerca a dónde estoy yo, lanzándome un fingida mirada de advertencia. Mi sonrisa solo se ensancha, y ladeo la cabeza antes de dejarme caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-Más claro que el agua.

Y media hora después nos han mandado a la otra esquina del ático, porque mandarnos a la mierda no era rentable, que nos quedaba demasiado lejos.

-Joder, esto es humillante.-murmura él, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la barandilla que separa uno de los niveles del ático.-Ni que fuéramos niños pequeños a los que mandar al rincón de pensar…

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona, a la vez que me impulso para sentarme en el borde de la mesa de billar que hay en aquella parte.

-Tampoco creo que tú pudieras hacerlo aunque te mandaran.-comento por lo bajini mientras vuelvo a juguetear con mi cámara.

-Que te jodan, niñato.

Mi oportunidad. Despego los ojos de la pantalla digital y, mientras me acomodo mejor sobre la mesa, abriendo más las piernas como quien no quiere la cosa, sonrío y le contesto:

-¿Te presentas voluntario?-y contemplo con perversa fascinación como su expresión se descoloca por completo, su piel pasando segundos después de un tono pálido a un rojo carmín. Empieza a farfullar sin que se le entienda nada, y traga saliva varias veces. Y, justo en ese momento, _clic_, le hago una foto. Perfecto, he plasmado su cara de idiota sonrojada.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, vaya careto! Desde luego ha merecido la pena insinuarme para ver tu reacción.

Y saber que solo le estaba tomando el pelo (en realidad todo forma parte de mi táctica estratégica, o sea que es una insinuación sin insinuación pero insinuante… me perdí) hace que se ponga más colorado, aunque esta vez hay más enfado que nerviosismo.

-Entérate, imbécil, solo era una expresión hecha que has sacado de contexto. Yo a ti no te toco ni aunque me paguen millones, ¿me oyes?-su voz ligeramente aguda, más ese momentáneo deseo que había visto florecer en sus ojos cuando recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada, le delata. Me vuelvo a reír burlonamente, soltando un 'ya, claro', que lo enfurece más.-Y no me vuelvas a sacar fotos.

Enarco una ceja, toqueteando el botón de disparo. Oh, oh, ¿le molesta que le saque fotos? No ha debido decirme eso.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de que te robe el alma?-le vacilo, segundos antes de apretar el botón, de nuevo capturando su imagen, aunque esta vez también le he deslumbrado con el flash.

-Que no me saques fotos.-se frota los ojos con los puños, gruñendo mientras sus pupilas se vuelven a ajustar a la luz y la superficie negra devora parte de la azul.

-¿O qué?-levanto la barbilla, retándolo con la mirada, la sonrisa arrogante nunca abandonando mis labios.

-O te la tragas.

Hoy me las está poniendo a huevo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?

-¿El qué quieres que me trague, perdona?

Suelta un gritito frustrado, más colorado si es posible, e incluso patalea un poco en el sitio. Oh, ¿de verdad? Y luego me llama infantil a mí… Patético… Y todo son risas hasta que avanza de una zancada y trata de quitarme la cámara, mascullando insultos y amenazas. Yo estiro el brazo, intentando ponerla lejos de su alcance, pero él se estira, pegándose más a mí y tratando de llegar, eso sí, sin dejar de empujar mi cara hacia abajo con esa manaza tan grande que tiene. Forcejeamos, y termino por perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre la superficie aterciopelada pero dura de la mesa de billar, por lo que suelto un quejido. Jones trepa por encima de mí, subiéndose también a la mesa, pero antes de que alcance la cámara le pego un codazo en el estómago que le hace detenerse y darme el tiempo suficiente para intentar escabullirme, por lo que me revuelvo hasta que logro darme la vuelta y ponerme bocabajo, y empiezo a reptar para salir de debajo de él y poner mi cámara a salvo. Pero entonces siento un tirón de la camiseta y luego un peso de nuevo sobre mí, que me impide seguir avanzando. Y cuando echo el brazo que no sujeta la cámara hacia atrás, impulsando de nuevo mi codo hacia su cara, se me olvida que estamos cerca de uno de los bordes de la mesa. Y no pienso en la posibilidad de que, después de darle de lado para que se me quite de encima, caiga hacia el lado donde no hay más que metro y poco de caída libre hasta el suelo. Y tampoco pienso en que, mientras esté a punto de caer, pueda rodear mi pecho con los brazos, arrastrándome inevitablemente con él. Y, por supuesto, no se me pasa por la cabeza que al caer por ese lado de la mesa, pueda soltar la cámara como reflejo para intentar agarrarme a algo antes de impactar contra el suelo, el golpe solo amortiguado por el fibroso y no demasiado blando cuerpo de Jones. Por eso cuando pasa todo esto, después de que mi cerebro se recupere del golpe que ha sufrido al proyectarse hacia la parte delantera de mi cráneo debido a la inercia, y veo que mi preciada niña está en el suelo, con el objetivo partido por la colisión, me arrepiento de haberle dado ese codazo.

Pero la culpa solo dura unos segundos, los que tardo en sustituirlos por el enfado. Sin preocuparme si quiera de comprobar si todavía funciona, me quito de encima de Jones y comienzo a atizarle manotazos y puñetazos. Él, que todavía no se ha recuperado del porrazo, tarda en reaccionar.

-¡Pedazo hijo de puta, me has jodido la cámara!

Ni siquiera cuando unos brazos me rodean por detrás y me apartan de ese que ya se puede considerar hombre muerto, dejo de patalear y lanzarle insultos.

-Eh, eh, ¡EH! ¡Vale ya!-grita Ian, subiendo los tres escalones y dando una palmada.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis?

Me lanza una mirada de preocupación, probablemente porque se pregunté qué clase de estrategia extraña es la que estoy utilizando para seducir a Jones. Pero ahora ya no me importa seducirlo. Solo quiero descuartizarlo lentamente. Muy lentamente. Con un cuchillo oxidado, a poder ser.

-¡¿Que qué ha pasado?! ¡A tu novio psicótico se le ha ido la olla!-Jimmy le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y veo cómo se lleva los dedos al labio inferior, que uno de mis golpes ha debido partir. O igual fue mi cabeza la que impacto contra él al caer. No siento ni una pizca de compasión.

-¡Me has roto la cámara, gilipollas!-y aunque siga enfadado, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Mi cámara, mi único tesoro, mi posesión más preciada...

-¡Tú has intentado matarme tirándome de la mesa!-replica, pero puedo ver un matiz fugaz de culpabilidad cruzar sus ojos al ver los míos.

Nos quedamos unos segundos todos en silencio, y me obligo a relajarme antes de que me eche a llorar. Al ver que dejo de oponer resistencia, Judd, que es el que me cogió en volandas, afloja la presión en torno a mis brazos y aprovecho para soltarme de un tirón. Luego me acerco a donde está la cámara y, con el corazón en un puño, la recojo. Respiro un poco más aliviado al comprobar que se enciende y que no parece haber nada más roto a parte del objetivo. Vale, eso se podía arreglar. Solo tenía que llevarla a la tienda y pedir que me lo cambiaran por uno nuevo. Sí, ya estaba, no pasaba nada, tenía solución, no estaba completamente perdida.

Levanto los ojos, todavía algo llorosos, y los dirijo a Jones, que sigue toqueteándose el labio sangrante.

Y tenía muy claro quién iba a pagar el arreglo.

_**Danny**_

No podía creerme que me hubieran obligado a hacer aquello.

Refunfuño mientras saco de la cartera las setenta libras que cuesta el puto objetivo nuevo de la puta cámara de fotos del puto niño Poynter. Pero esperad, que lo más gracioso no es que tenga que pagar el arreglo de algo que no había sido culpa mía (al menos, no enteramente), sino que además me habían obligado a acompañar al mocoso al centro comercial donde estaba la tienda especializada en fotografía. Ja, ja, ja, me parto de risa. ¡Psé!

Salimos de la tienda y echo una veloz ojeada al rubio. Sujeta el cacharro ese entre las manos y le da vueltas, como si fuese a encontrar en él la clave para solucionar el enigma de la piedra filosofal. Lo enciende y luego apunta al gentío. Escucho el suave chasquido que produce al capturar la imagen y el suspiro aliviado que suelta al comprobar que la foto ha salido perfecta. Es en el momento en él sonríe cuando aparto la mirada, centrándola en los escaparates de las tiendas por las que pasamos. Aquella sonrisa tan natural, sin tintes de arrogancia o prepotencia... era bonita… Casi... ¡Argh, maldición!Sería lo que me faltaba ya, no tenía suficiente con verlo hasta en la sopa que ahora también me iba a obsesionar con su sonrisa... Bastante tenía ya con encontrarme pensando en él y en qué pasaría si me dejase vencer por la tentación... Ay, ay, pero a veces me sentía tan débil para resistir...

-¿Me invitas a un batido?-pregunta Dougie cuando pasamos por al lado de un Starbucks, tras los minutos que ha invertido en guardar la cámara en su funda y en los que yo he obligado a mi cerebro a que deje de divagar por esos derroteros tan poco convenientes para mi salud sexual... ¡digo mental!-¡Jones!, ¿me invitas a un batido o no?

Sí, y te compro un unicornio también, no te jode.

-Si quieres un batido, te lo pagas tú, majo.

-Oh, venga, ¿qué te cuesta?-refunfuña, cogiéndose de mi brazo y tirando de él como si fuese un niño pequeño en plena pataleta. Empieza a parpadear rápido, poniéndome ojitos. ¿¡Pero qué coño?!

-Pues me cuesta lo que valga.-me suelto de un ligero tirón, separando sus dedos de mi bíceps. Pongo una mueca y arrugo la nariz.- Además, no quiero entretenerme. Cuanto menos tiempo pase contigo, mejor.

Se ríe, y yo noto que mis mejillas se calientan un poquitito. Sigue andando, Jones, sigue andando…

-No mientas, sé que adoras mi presencia.-farfullo un 'sí, seguro', pero me ignora y, volviéndome a coger del brazo, empieza a tirar de mí hacia la cafetería. Y para ser pequeño, tiene fuerza, el jodido...-Y quiero un batido. Venga, jopé, ¿acaso quieres volver al ático para tratar esos asuntos taaan aburridos?

-Joder, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?-me quejo debido al tono de voz que utiliza, por la actitud de niño caprichoso que adopta. Pero tiene algo de razón… quiero decir, vamos, no es que no me interese acabar con los Breakout Kings esos, sigo anteponiendo los Blackstars a cualquier cosa, pero… pero… mm, Harry y Jimmy pueden arreglárselas sin mí, ¿no? Porque estos días bien que me mandaban al 'rincón de pensar', sin dejarme participar en las reuniones con los Sleeping Dogs…y... ¿¡De verdad estoy pensando en la posibilidad de elegir quedarme a solas con Poynter?!

-Tengo más de dieciocho, y con esa información te basta.-las palabras del rubio van acompañadas de un guiño de lo más provocativo que me hace tropezar con mis propios pies. ¿S-se me estaba insinuando? Joder… Trago saliva, olvidándoseme por completo de qué iba segundos antes el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Y es el principio del fin, porque cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estamos dentro del Starbucks, esperando la cola para pedir.

-No te pienso pagar el batido por mucho que insistas, ¿vale?-afirmo para guardar la poca integridad que me queda al ser sido vencido por un mocoso rubio que no levanta medio palmo del suelo. Pero es que… joder, cuando me pone esos ojitos… y cuando se me insinúa de esa forma… no puedo resistirme… ¡Le odio, le odio mucho!

Él solo se ríe y, efectivamente, no le pago ningún batido. Porque al final decide que prefiere un ''vainilla frapuccino'' (que es como un café con… con vainilla, sí… Dios, qué pijo suena…). Eso sí que se lo pago… ¿He dicho ya que odiaba ser tan manipulable? ¿Sí? Pues lo repito…

-Mmm, ¡qué rico!-exclama emocionado, dando pequeños sorbitos al café mezclados con soplidos para que enfríe.-Me encanta el poder de convicción que tengo…

Suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿No te cansas nunca de conseguir lo que quieres a expensas de los demás?

Se pone serio, separando el envase del café de sus labios. Me paro, algo confundido, como ha hecho él. Se muerde el labio. Parece triste de pronto… Abre la boca para contestar e, instantes antes, su expresión vuelve a cambiar y se echa a reír. Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que es de mi expresión.

-¿Cómo me voy a cansar si es tan divertido?-y me sonríe, volviéndome a guiñar el ojo. ¡Muerte y destrucción!

Mirando al techo con exasperación y resignación, me doy la vuelta y echo a andar sin molestarme a comprobar si me sigue.

-Eres increíble.-refunfuño cuando lo siento alcanzarme. Se pone a andar hacia atrás, encarándome, por delante de mí.

-No te puedes imaginar cuánto.-rebate, alzando una ceja y sonriéndome de lado. Y esa mirada que me lanza… oh, Dios, si no fuese porque es quién es y porque sé que sus jueguecitos de insinuaciones solo son para reírse de mí… si no fuera por eso… Joder, qué calores me estaban entrando…

Decido no contestarle para no decir algo de lo que me arrepienta y/o que él pueda utilizar en mi contra y sigo andando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el único deseo de que aquel perrucho con complejo de sex simbol sea abducido por unos alienígenas de un planeta muy, muy lejano en el plazo máximo de cinco minutos. Antes de que me vuelva loco.

-¡Oh, mierda!-escucho de repente, lo que me obliga a levantar la vista del suelo y dejar de hacer plegarias.

Mi amigo rubio aquí presente se acaba de tirar medio contenido de café por encima al chocar con una señora. Claro, eso pasa por ir haciendo el imbécil y creerse que tiene ojos en la nuca para andar de espaldas. Luego el idiota soy yo...

-Joder, ¿cuándo me he convertido yo en niñera?-mascullo, observando los saltitos que da para que la tela no toque su piel, ya que el café tenía pinta de estar caliente tirando a muy, muy caliente.

Suspirando con resignación y preguntándome qué clase de monstruo asesino y devorador de personas debía ser en otra vida para que ahora me tocase aguantar esto, acompaño a Dougie al baño más cercano para que, al menos, intente arreglar algo el estropicio. Estoy a nada de dejarlo ahí plantado, para que se las arreglase solito y dejase de tocarme las narices, pero entonces quizás Jimmy y Harry me acusaban de infantil. Quizás.

-Mierda, quema, joder.

-A ver, acaba de una vez, que mi cupo de horas diarias para soportarte se está terminando.-me apoyo con la cadera en los lavabos del baño, fijando mis ojos en cualquier cosa que no sea él frotándose con una servilleta mojada. ¡Anda, mira qué chulo el dispensador de papel!

-Sigue quejándote y te tiro lo que queda de café en los pantalones.-y, amigos, eso es una amenaza demasiado grave como para ignorarla.

Permanecemos como tres minutos en silencio, el único ruido que cabe destacar los soniditos que hace Dougie mientras se pelea con la camiseta. Y yo mientras me dedico a morderme las uñas, ya que lo de fijarme en el dispensador era muy patético.

-¿Por qué no haces algo de utilidad y me ayudas en vez de estar comiéndote los dedos, estrellita?

Gruño. Si no hay otra alternativa… Además, puede que así terminemos antes y pueda perderlo de vista. Me vuelvo hacia él, con la expresión de fastidio más perfecta que puedo poner. Me tiende más servilletas de papel húmedas, y con un tono de voz que se podría sacar muy fácil de contexto, me ordena que frote.

-No, ahí no, más abajo… sí, sí, justo ahí… -joder, joder, joder. ¿¡Qué clase de comentarios eran aquellos?! ¿¡No me podía decir simplemente donde quedaba la puta mancha y ya?! ¡O mejor, que no dijese nada, que ya la encontraba yo! Cualquiera que entrase en el baño y nos (le) oyera...

De nuevo, negándome a mirarle a los ojos, me concentro en eliminar de la mejor forma posible aquel manchurrón color caramelo que apenas se distinguía ya debido a lo mojada que estaba ya la tela de tanta agua. Hasta que siento unos dedos toquetear sutilmente mi cuello. Entonces dejo la mancha y lo único que hago es pegar un bote de campeonato que por poco pego en el techo. Ok, no… Pero casi.

-Ey, relájate, solo quería ver mejor el tatuaje.-dice Poynter, con la sonrisa más inocente y falsa que he visto en mi vida. Mis mejillas están ardiendo, y el corazón me late como un poseído en el pecho, llevando veloz sangre a todo mi cuerpo… solo espero que el riego no se concentre en cierta parte, umm, comprometedora... Joder, solo me ha tocado el cuello, nada más, solo… ¡joder, ¿¡tan necesitado estoy que me pone algo tan insignificante?!-¿No crees que estás demasiado tenso? Deberías relajarte un poquito... o te va a dar algo... y sería un apena porque ya no tendría con quién jugar...-sonríe, antes de relamerse, lo que me deja vislumbrar por unos instantes esa bolita negra que, unida a un pequeño cilindro, le atraviesa la lengua. Trago saliva. De nuevo adopta esa actitud sugerente que me descoloca por completo. Y me hace sentir como si no fuese más que un ratón que ha caído en la trampa del gato.

Soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos mientras se acerca de dos pasos, y me pongo a temblar como un puto flan cuando posa las dos manos en mi pecho. Ya no digamos cuando se inclina sobre mí, hasta que su boca queda a la altura de mi oído.

-Mmm, sí, desde aquí se ve mejor. Qué bonito.-ronronea y segundos después noto algo húmedo y caliente contra la piel de mi cuello, además de algo pequeño y duro. Oh, jo-joder, me estaba lamiendo el tatuaje... ¿Qué...? ¿Po-por qué...? Mi cerebro ha desconectado por completo y en ese preciso instante me da igual que le odie, me da igual que tenga novio (y preligroso), me da igual que sea un Sleeping Dog y me dan igual las razones por las que está haciendo aquello. En ese preciso instante solo podía pensar en las maravillas que debía poder hacer esa lengüecita suya. Y sus manos. Esas manos que ahora descendían por mi pecho e iban al encuentro del botón de mi pantalón, debajo del cuál ya había alguien que estaba empezando a reclamar atención.

-Papá, si me porto bien, ¿después me compras el coche de carreras?-la vocecilla infantil y aguda me hace abrir los ojos de golpe. Por la puerta acaban de aparecer un hombre y un crío pequeño. Que nos miran raro. Vuelvo a la realidad de golpe.

Aparto a Dougie de un empujón, saliendo a carreras del baño mientras lucho por abrochar el botón del pantalón. Había faltado muy poco para que mordiese la manzana, muy, muy poco para que cayese en la tentación. Joder, qué poco había faltado...

Y lo peor era que no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para superar un segundo asalto.

* * *

**_MUEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. Os he dejado con las ganas, I'm a very wicked person. Ok, no. Por suerte, como la semana que viene es puente, probablemente suba, así que la espera no se hará muy larga. Quién sabe, quizás en el próximo capi viene el PoRnes, PoRnes... o quizás no ;)_**


	9. Sipping your lips is my new profession

_***Entra haciendo la croqueta* HOLAAAAAAAAA. ¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDEEEEES? ._. JEJEJEJEJE.  
Lo siento, estoy muy eléctrica, echadle la culpa a McFly y su sexidad. En fin, ¿qué iba a decir? Oh, sí, que si mal no recuerdo, puse en el primer capítulo que iba a haber sexo, ¿no? ¿Añadí que podía ser sexo algo/bastante explícito? ¿No? Bueno, pues quedáis avisadas... por si acaso... igual aparece en los próximos capítulos (?) Ok, no, pero solo digo que me vino que ni pintada la letra de Cherry Cola para este capítulo (y como podréis ver, no me he podido resistir a hacer una pequeña referencia... muejejejeje). **_

_**PD: NO SÉ CÓMO CARAJO LO HAGO QUE, POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTO, LOS CAPÍTULOS ME QUEDAN CADA VEZ MÁS LARGOS DD8 Y esto puede ser una buena o mala noticia, según el POV (?). **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO**** 9: Sipping your lips is my new profession. **_

_**Dougie**_

No volvería a pasar.

Jones no se me iba a volver a escapar. Ahora ya no habría interrupción inoportuna que le salvase. Ah, no, ya no podría salir corriendo como un conejillo asustado…

No puedo contener la sonrisa que se extiende por mi rostro al pensar en lo poco que faltaba para que todo acabase. Pronto, a principios de enero, yo estaría en la universidad, y los Blackstars habrían desaparecido del mapa. ¿Podría haber algo más perfecto?

Echo una última ojeada al cristal del escaparate para contemplar mi reflejo, asintiendo segundos después, satisfecho. Como estábamos en la primera semana de diciembre, y encima eran las once y pico de la noche, había sacado ese gorrito con orejeras. Y no porque hiciese poco más de dos grados, sino porque (fuera engreimiento) me hacía estar jodidamente adorable. Y era justo eso lo que necesitaba.

Camino decido hacia el callejón que lleva a donde está aparcado el coche de Jones, supuestamente vigilando un supuesto intercambio de droga que se iba a producir en uno de los supuestos locales que pertenecían a los Breakout Kings. Supuestamente. Por supuesto, no iba a haber un intercambio real, solo una pantomima organizada por Ian y sus hombres de confianza. Se suponía que unos cuantos Sleeping Dogs y otros tantos Blackstars iban a estar dentro del local para intentar obtener información sobre los proveedores y repartidores de los Breakout Kings, pero alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando fuera ''por si acaso''. Y, creedme, ese ''por si acaso'' iba a suceder. Pero, ¡oh, qué casualidad!, el vigilante estrella, mi querido pecoso iba a estar ocupado en otras cosas más… profundas. Y se la iba a cargar. Vaya si se la iba a cargar…

Cojo bien las dos cajas del McDonald's donde paré hace quince minutos y me acerco al lateral derecho del coche. Cuando llego a la altura de la ventanilla, doy tres ligeros toques en el cristal con los nudillos. Jones, que estaba ocupado hablando por el teléfono y no me ha visto venir, pega un bote en el asiento. Me mira sorprendido, luego se sonroja por unos segundos y por último frunce el ceño. Le hago señas para que baje la ventanilla, pero me manda a paseo con la mano y se vuelve a centrar en su conversación telefónica. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Cómo le gusta a este hombre hacerse de rogar… Menos mal que vengo preparado.

Dejo las cajitas sobre el capó y me saco de la pequeña mochila que he traído una aún más pequeña ganzúa. Y en menos de dos minutos he forzado la cerradura del coche.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones…?!-salta Jones cuando me ve abrir la puerta y colarme dentro, cogiendo antes la comida.

-¡Hola!-contesto acomodándome en el asiento tras quitarme la cazadora y dedicándole mi sonrisa más inocente. Aunque tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarme a reír de la cara que ha puesto, con la boca abierta y el móvil a dos centímetros de la oreja.

-¿C-cómo demonios has abierto la puerta?-farfulla, pegándose un poco más a su lado del coche. Oh, ¿me tiene miedo?

-Se me da bien abrir cosas.-mi sonrisa se ensancha, enseñando los dientes, y me aseguro de mantener el contacto visual, con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Quieres saber qué más cosas puedo abrir?

Y ahí está, se pone todo colorado y nervioso, tanto que casi se le cae el teléfono de la mano. Me río por lo bajini, colocándome los pompones del gorro sobre el pecho. Sí, era realmente gay el gorrito, pero oye, ¿acaso no lo era yo?

-Lilly, te tengo que dejar…-Danny decide ignorarme y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo hiciera mi aparición triunfal.-…No, no puedes…-observo atentamente sus expresiones faciales, en cómo frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca en señal de desagrado.-…Porque no… Joder, ¿quieres empezar ahora una discusión?... No, te estoy diciendo que tengo que colgar… Bueno, pues que se haga una infusión, ya es mayorcita…-por un segundo pone una mueca dolida, antes de rodar los ojos.-Está bien, en cuanto vaya para casa paso por la farmacia de guardia y compro unas aspirinas… Y dile que no vuelva a hacer eso, un día va a mezclar tantas pastillas que le va a dar algo… Vale, adiós, Lilly…

Cuelga con un bufido airado y gruñe algo que no logro entender.

-¿Quién es Lilly?-pregunto, siguiendo sus movimientos mientras deja el aparatito en los asientos de atrás y enciende la radio, sintonizándola en un partido de fútbol.

-No te interesa.-me contesta mientras se acomoda de nuevo en el asiento y dirige sus ojos azules hacia la entrada del local.

-Oh, vamos, sí que me interesa.-pongo esa voz infantil que sé que tanto le puede.-Dime, ¿quién es?

-¿Qué pasa, que como Ian te da por culo tienes que andar jodiéndome a mí? Déjame en paz de una vez, hostia.-su respuesta es brusca, y parece realmente enfadado y molesto. Y me pilla tan por sorpresa que me conteste así de mal sin que sea parte de nuestras habituales disputas que me quedo sin palabras. Parpadeo un par de veces, y luego aparto la mirada, notando como mis mejillas se tiñen ligeramente de rojo.

Nos quedamos callados, con el único sonido de los comentaristas de la radio. Miro por mi ventanilla, mordiéndome el labio inferior y jugueteando torpemente con el gorro. ¿Por qué me ha sentado tan mal que me haya contestado de esa manera? Supongo que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablasen así. Todas las pullas que teníamos… no sé, está vez parecía realmente cabreado…

-Perdón.-murmura tras cinco minutos en silencio. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia él, de nuevo sorprendido. No me mira, sus ojos siguen fijos en la calle, pero a pesar de la semioscuridad en la que estamos sumidos, puedo ver que su cara también se ha coloreado.

-Técnicamente no tienes nada de lo que disculparte… Más bien sería al revés…-me pongo todavía más colorado y sigo jugueteando como un crío con el gorro. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?-Tu vida es tu vida, y… supongo… que como no somos amigos ni nada de eso… no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme…

Jones se encoje de hombros, y luego me mira, con media sonrisa en la cara y una ceja arqueada.

-¿Acaso quieres ser mi amigo y conocerlo todo sobre mí, pequeño Doggy?-se burla, haciendo esa comparación tan tediosa con mi nombre y el término perrito. Chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar, cruzándome de brazos y mirándole mal.

-Demonios, no. Y no me llames así, no es gracioso.

Se ríe, y yo me pongo más colorado.

-Sí que lo es… Doggy.

-Eres un infantil, ¿lo sabías?

-Habla el que lleva el gorrito de niña de cinco años.

Le saco el dedo corazón en un gesto más que obsceno y luego cambio de tema antes de que siga poniéndome en ridículo. Porque recordemos que tiene que ser al revés.

-Mira, te traía algo de comer, pero creo que ahora me lo voy a zampar yo todo, porque eres una mala persona.-y dicho eso me pongo a abrir la cajita del McDonald's, sacando la hamburguesa de dudoso aspecto del envoltorio.

-Anda, trae eso, que no creo que te entre todo en ese cuerpo esmirriado que tienes.-le doy una palmada en la mano cuando intenta coger la otra caja, haciendo que suelte un 'au' indignado.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas, señor Jones?-ladeo la cabeza y vuelvo a sonreír, antes de relamerme de los labios lo que espero que sea mayonesa.

Bufa de nuevo, pero el hambre puede más que su orgullo y termina soltando un 'por favor' con mucho retintín. Le doy la caja y luego le pego otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

-Espero que no hayas escupido dentro o algo así.-advierte antes morder él la suya. La degusta lentamente, como si esperase de verdad encontrar algo extraño en su sabor y que tuviera que ver conmigo.

-Escupir no, pero mejor no te digo que es esa salsa blanca y viscosa.

Pone cara de asco y poco le falta para escupir lo que tiene en la boca, por lo que me empiezo a reír como un loco.

-Era broma, idiota.-cuando se me pasa el ataque de risa me limpio las comisuras de los ojos con la manga de la sudadera. Ay, madre, qué bueno…

Gruñe, y me vuelve a ignorar mientras se termina la hamburguesa. Volvemos a quedarnos callados y, cómo me aburro, me pongo a toquetear los diales de la radio, quitando el partido y buscando algo de música.

-¡Ey! ¡Que lo estaba escuchando!-Danny me aparta la mano de los botones y vuelve a sintonizar la cadena deportiva.

-Pero a mí no me gusta el fútbol.

-Pues te jodes. Mi coche, mis reglas.

Forcejeamos un poco, y al final termino por dejarme vencer. Y remarco el 'dejarme'. Me espatarro en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y un puchero.

-Eres un aburrido y un desagradecido. Encima de que te traigo comida y te obsequio con mi maravillosa presencia, me tratas mal y me haces escuchar a cuatro tíos gritando sobre otros veintidós que corren tras una pelota.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía que no te guste el fútbol, majo.

-Si es súper aburrido. Anda que no hay cosas mejores en las que invertir el tiempo…-y mientras hablo palmeo mi estómago, acariciándolo después, soltando como colofón final un suspiro de lo más sobreactuado. Aunque no le estoy mirando, percibo cómo se remueve en el asiento y cómo traga saliva varias veces. Vaya, ¿alguien se está poniendo nervioso? Me muerdo el labio después de suspirar de nuevo, y noto los ojos azules de él clavados en mi boca. En cuanto levanto la mirada, él aparta la suya y sube el volumen de la radio, cruzando las piernas. Oh, oh, parece que alguien se ha despertado…

Me incorporo, sentándome de lado para enfocarle directamente.

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudea, sonrojándose y echándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Nada.-contesto simplemente, sonriendo y relamiéndome. Sus iris azules no se apartan ni un solo segundo de mi lengua, y cuando acaba su recorrido coge aire. ¿Recordáis el símil de la araña? Bien, pues ahora se podría decir que sus alitas ya se habían pegado a mi tela. Solo tenía que ir y terminar de envolverlo.- ¿Sabes una cosita?-pregunto mientras apoyo una rodilla en el asiento. Antes de que pueda echarse hacia atrás, pongo la mano en su pierna, haciendo que pegue un brinco, y me inclino sobre su oído.-El otro día no me dejaste acabar lo que tenía planeado hacer en el baño del centro comercial.

Mi susurro hace que se estremezca, y me apuesto lo que sea a que toda su piel se ha erizado. Tiro de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba, rozando su oreja en el proceso.

-¿Q-q-qué…?-no sé qué me va a preguntar, quizás es un '¿qué cojones haces?'. Pero no acaba la pregunta porque mi mano subiendo por su muslo y torciendo sutilmente hacia el interior del mismo le hace callarse y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. Ay, ay, se intenta resistir. Pero yo sé, y él también, que no va a ganar.

-¿Sí?-y para asegurarme de que termino por mandar a patadas a su conciencia racional a lo más profundo de su cabeza, haciendo que brote esa que quiere rendirse a la tentación, atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes, succionándolo ligeramente. Escucho satisfecho como suelta un pequeño gemidito.

Ya era mío.

_**Danny**_

Juro que no sé cómo me he llegado a esto. De verdad que no. De repente estábamos hablando de fútbol y ahora… joder, ahora la boca de Dougie, que está sentado encima de mí, está recorriendo el contorno de mi clavícula. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cómo me he podido dejar vencer tan fácilmente? No ha habido forcejeo, no ha habido replicas por mi parte. Simplemente me he dejado ganar. De repente me había sentido completamente hipnotizado por el mercurio de sus ojos, que brillaba con la tenue luz de una farola cercana, pareciendo demasiado tentador y a la vez tremendamente venenoso. Y por sus labios, sí, por sus labios también. Eran tan rosas, tan sensuales…

No me resisto cuando aquellas ágiles y finas manos tiran del borde de mi camiseta hacia arriba, haciendo que la tela se deslice por mi torso y brazos, hasta que acaba en el salpicadero. Dougie me mira entre esas pestañas que ahora me parecen kilométricamente largas y rubias antes de seguir con lo que estaba, ampliando esta vez el terreno a recorrer.

Debo admitirlo, no tenía ni puta idea de por qué estaba haciendo aquello. ¿Por qué se molestaba en seducirme? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? No creía que simplemente fuera para enseñarme esas otras formas 'más divertidas en las que invertir el tiempo', algo más tenía que haber detrás de todo aquello. Y sabía que, fuese lo que fuese, no debía ser muy bueno para mí. Pero en aquel momento, me la traía floja (qué paradoja, ¿eh?…), porque mis neuronas eran incapaces de centrarse en otra cosa que en procesar la sobrecarga de placer que estaban recibiendo después de tanto tiempo.

-Joder…-se me escapa, al sentir los dientes del rubio hundirse ligeramente a la altura de mis costillas. Su risa reverbera contra mi piel segundos antes de que la ahogue para pasar la lengua por el mismo lugar que había mordido. Vuelve hacia arriba, y todo mi cuerpo se estremece cuando lame mi pectoral y la bolita del piercing pasa por encima de mi pezón. Y todo eso sin que cese en ningún momento ese ligero vaivén que llevaban sus caderas sobre mis piernas.

Siendo consciente de pronto de lo pasivo que estaba siendo, e intentando tomar un poquito el control sobre algo que sabía de sobra y de más que ya se me había ido de las manos, enredo mis dedos sobre los mechones rubios, ni rastro del gorrito ese que traía, y tiro de su cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que su boca se apriete contra la mía. ¿Nos habíamos besado antes? No me acuerdo, pero da lo mismo, porque en cero coma sus labios se han entreabierto, igual que los míos, y ahora nuestras lenguas tienen una encarnizada batalla por someter a la otra. El contacto con el relativo frío metal hace que de mi garganta se escape un ronco gemido, y, pasando las manos por debajo de sus muslos, lo acerco aún más a mí, embriagándome con su sabor, dulce y ligeramente ácido, como el de las cerezas.

-Vaya, creí que me estaba tirando a un muñeco hinchable…-ronronea cuando nos separamos para coger aire.-Así es mucho más divertido…

-Cállate.-le ordeno, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior para que deje de hablar y ocupe esa boquita que tiene en algo más provechoso.

Más pronto que tarde la incomodidad, ejem, de la parte baja de mi cuerpo se hace realmente molesta, acentuada por esa fricción que no deja de crear el rubio.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda ahí abajo.-ronronea en mi oído después de morderme la barbilla y recorrer el contorno de mi mandíbula. Estoy a punto de contestarle algo tipo '¿no jodas?', pero entonces me mira y, oh, joder, ¿cómo podía una sola mirada ser tan sumamente sexy? Baja la mano por mi costado hasta el lateral del asiento, y solo cuando murmura que empuje hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que estaba buscando la palanca que separa el asiento del volante. Apoyo el pie en el salpicadero y nos impulso hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que la cadena de debajo emite un lastimero quejido. Ahora que ya tiene espacio, y después de emitir una risita a medio camino entre malvada e inocente, se escurre hacia abajo, hasta que queda entre mis piernas, arrodillado en el suelo del coche. Trago saliva al verle sonreír antes de tantear con los dedos por encima de la tela vaquera en busca de la cremallera.

Y qué queréis que os diga, lo que hace solo me hace reafirmar mi gusto hacia los piercings. No puedo hacer más que aferrarme al asidero del coche con una mano, mientras la otra se perdía en los cabellos dorados de aquella cabecita que ahora se movía lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sonará patético, pero me gustaría ver qué haríais vosotros si estuvieseis en mi situación. Si casi no era capaz a respirar…  
Se me escapa un jadeo algo alto cuando traga varias veces, haciendo que su ya de por sí estrecha garganta se contraiga aún más, y cierro los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al empezar a sentir una tensión premonitoria en la base del estómago.  
-D-Doug...-me cuesta pronunciar incluso su nombre (que, oh, qué milagro que me haya salido llamarle por su diminutivo) y él se debe dar cuenta, pero por putear me ignora y sigue con lo que está haciendo, aunque mucho, mucho más despacio. Será capullo…  
No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, cuando estoy a punto de llegar al límite, para, con un ligero 'pop' que hace que mi corazón se acelere aún más y que por poco acabe sin ayuda ninguna.  
Poynter clava sus ojos grises en los míos y se relame los labios, que brillan debido a la saliva y a lo que no es saliva. Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando trepa de nuevo sobre mí, pasando las manos por mi pecho.  
-¿Qué pasa, estrellita? ¿Tan bien lo he hecho que te has quedado sin palabras? ¿No me digas que ya te has cansado de jugar?-¿no iba a dejar de provocarme nunca? ¿No se cansaba? Bien, pues si me buscaba, desde luego me iba a encontrar.  
Tomándolo por sorpresa, lo agarro por los hombros y le echo hacia un lado, haciendo que quede tendido sobre los dos asientos de la parte delantera del coche. Me coloco encima, y le beso, notando en la lengua y el paladar el delicioso sabor que forma el mío mezclado con el suyo. Succiono y luego muerdo sus labios, tan fuerte que poco falta para que mis dientes perforen su delicada carne, mientras mis manos se afanan por dejarnos en igualdad de condiciones quitándole la sudadera y la camiseta que lleva.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan bien lo he hecho que te he dejado sin palabras?-imito su tono de voz, sonriendo satisfecho cuando baja los párpados, emitiendo únicamente cortos y rápidos jadeos después de que yo me haya recorrido su pecho a base de mordiscos y lametones. Gruñe como única respuesta, y luego tira de mi cuello para juntar nuestras bocas de nuevo.  
La forma violenta y brusca en la que nos besamos, la manera en la que él pasa las manos por mi espalda, mitad acariciándola, mitad arañándola, mientras que yo recorro de manera posesiva sus piernas, haciendo que se peguen a mi cadera, lo que inevitablemente hacía que cada parte de nuestro cuerpo se rozara con una maravillosa y enloquecedora fricción… cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que teníamos más parecido a dos animales salvajes peleándose que a seres racionales. Pero, sinceramente, me la soplaba todo en aquel momento.  
Tras un tiempo indefinido de tiempo, me separo de él, poniéndome de rodillas sobre el asiento. No tardo ni dos segundos en desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, que se resiste un poco debido a, bueno, la prominencia de debajo, aunque me impaciento todo cuando las perneras se traban debido a lo ajustados que son.  
-Virgen, ¿cómo puedes llevar algo así? Joder, parece diseñado como método de tortura.-me quejo cuando consigo bajárselos hasta los tobillos. Él se ríe, mordisqueándose el labio mientras me ocupo de su ropa interior. Pierdo unos segundos observándole de arriba abajo, escaneando su cuerpo totalmente expuesto con la mirada, y luego me apresuro a deshacerme de las prendas que me quedan a mí, también bajo los perspicaces y penetrantes focos grises de él.-Más vale que no me contagies nada raro, ¿eh?  
-Hombre, si tanto miedo tienes podemos utilizar el papel de la hamburguesa. No te jode.-pone los ojos en blanco, con expresión molesta y algo indignada, mientras yo me coloco entre sus piernas, que en seguida rodean mi cintura. La cercanía y las chispas eléctricas que saltan al entrar en contacto nuestra ardiente piel desnuda me hacen emitir un pequeño gemido. Apoyo una mano junto a la cabeza de Dougie, mientras que con la otra le mantengo firme por uno de sus muslos.  
-Eh, oye, si no te importa, primer... aaaah.-antes de que pueda decir nada, echo la pelvis hacia delante, entrando en él un par de centímetros. La cara del rubio se pone roja, y sus uñas se clavan dolorosamente en mi espalda. Solo al ver que sus ojos se han aguado me doy cuenta de lo que me iba a decir.  
-Ups, se me ha olvidado preguntarte si necesitabas preparación.-jadeo, algo avergonzado pero tremendamente impaciente por seguir. Dougie me mira con odio, respirando hondo varias veces, intentando soportar el seguro punzante dolor.-Perdón, creí que estarías acostumbrado...  
-Oh, vaya, gracias, ahora encima de casi partirme en dos, me estás llamando puta.-me sonrojo como un semáforo. Aunque no debería tener consideración ninguna, ya que a fin de cuentas él se lo había buscado. Pero… tampoco es plan de desgraciarlo… sería una pena… ¿no?-Anda, muévete de una vez antes de que te vengas sin ni siquiera llegar al fondo.  
-¡Ey!, sin faltar. Que yo aguanto mucho…  
-Ya, eso ya lo veremos…

¿Antes me había sentido culpable por haberle hecho daño? ¡Qué mi madre, ahora no iba a tener compasión ninguna! Ayudándome del borde del asiento, embisto con todas mis fuerzas. Poynter abre mucho los ojos y vuelve a coger aire, apretando hasta un punto casi doloroso las piernas a mi alrededor. Y, joder, estaba tan caliente y era tan estrechito… Me echo hacia atrás y vuelvo a empujar hacia delante, aunque esta vez en mi avance debo tocar algo que hace que el rubio se arquee la espalda y suelte un gemido que ya quisieran muchas películas para adultos. Así que lo hago una y otra vez, incapaz de resistir la tentación de hundir la cara en su cuello y atacar cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Él sigue arañándome la espalda y me muerde la oreja, antes de reclamar mi boca sobre la suya.

Vuelvo a perder la noción del tiempo, y no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que noto algo caliente extenderse entre nuestros torsos prácticamente pegados, pero eso y el ruidito que emite Dougie, terminan de darme el empujoncito que me faltaba.

Y, amigos, ¡ay, amigos!, en ese momento me siento alcanzar la pura gloria. Aunque tiene un precio: mi cuerpo entero tiembla tanto y me encuentro tan repentinamente agotado que el brazo sobre el que me sostenía cede y me caigo sobre Dougie.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos en hacer que nuestras respiraciones y nuestro ritmo cardiaco vuelvan a unos niveles más o menos normales, y en esos instantes juro que… no sé… me sentía extraño… Me quedo mirando como un gilipollas una gota de sudor que desciende por su sien hasta su cuello, y cuando tuerce la cabeza para mirarme… Ya sabía que sus ojos eran especiales, pero ahora… ahora me parecen lo más bonito que había visto en toda mi vida…

Pero esa idea solo permanece en mi cabeza unos segundos, los que tarda Poynter en apartar la mirada y decir, con ligero rubor en las mejillas:

-No es por nada, pero me estoy clavando el freno de mano en la espalda.

-Oh, vaya, uh, espera, que me quito.-con la patosidad propia de un adolescente, me incorporo, saliendo de él y sentándome correctamente en el asiento. Sin atrever a mirarlo, porque de repente esto me daba mucha vergüenza, me subo los pantalones, aunque pongo una mueca molesta cuando veo el estado de mi abdomen.-Uh, me has dejado hecho un Cristo. Menudo estropicio…

-No te quejes, que yo lo tuyo no lo puedo limpiar.-murmura, también con esos pantalones con complejo de segunda piel/boa constrictor subidos, a la par que se limpia su propio torso con…

-¡Oye, que esa es mi camiseta!-se la quito, horrorizado, pero es demasiado tarde.

Le lanzo una mirada de puro odio, pero el cabrón solo sonríe inocentemente.

Nos terminamos de vestir en silencio, aunque no sé a dónde voy yo con aquella camiseta manchada… Siempre podría decir que me había salpicado la salsa mayonesa de la hamburguesa… sí…

Decir que lo que siguió fue incómodo para mi persona, es quedarse corto.

Aunque debo reconocer que había sido uno de los mejores polvos que había echado en toda mi vida.

Y también el que me iba a salir más caro.

* * *

**_WUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. ¿Qué os aparecido? ¿Ha merecido la espera por el PoRnes o no? En serio, quiero saberlo, que es la primera vez que escribo algo así por mi cuenta :) Espero poder colgar para la semana que viene, pero no aseguro nada porque tengo a la vuelta de la esquina un MEGAULTRAINTERGALÁCTICAMENTE JODIO' examen, so..._**

**_ Os amodoro mucho, ¿lo sabéis? A todas *OOOO* Y gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alegran los días :D _**


	10. Diving in too deep, underneath your skin

_**Ña. Aquí os dejo, porque entre que el fin de semana estuve mala y tuve que estudiar tropecientas páginas para un examen de Biología (ese que ya os mencioné... y gracias por desearme suerte *-*), no pude acabarlo. Está recién sacado del horno, bien calentito, so espero que os guste 8) **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO**** 10: Falling through the floor, diving in too deep, underneath your skin.  
**_

_**Danny**_

Entro en casa pegando un portazo que retumba en todo el apartamento. Me quito los zapatos y la chaqueta de mala manera y luego me dirijo pisando fuerte hacia mi habitación. Solo quería tumbarme en la cama y dormir, porque eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba molido, además de muy, muy, y repito muy, mala hostia.

No por nada, no, era por una minucia de nada, una mierdecilla. Solo que resulta que los Breakout Kings nos habían pillado mientras les espiábamos, lo que llevó a que se armara la de Troya en su local (parecido a lo que pasó en el _Highway 69_), lo que a su vez ocasionó que el camello y los propios Breakout Kings, aparte de enterarse de que los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars habíamos formado una alianza, se escapasen. Se suponía que el que estaba fuera tenía que estar vigilando por si algo así pasaba, y así poder seguir o impedir la huida de los bastardos aquellos, pero, ¡oh!, ¿qué pasó?, que el muy inútil estaba ocupado follándose a un niñato que no dejaba de provocarle. ¡Bravo, un aplauso por él! Pero a ser posible que fuese en la cara y, si no es mucho pedir, con una silla.

Sí, estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo, y si no fuera porque quedaría muy ridículo, me daría de bofetadas. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Vale, hacía tiempo que no me acostaba con nadie, y el Poynter ese era (respecto al físico, no me malinterpretéis) un muy buen candidato con el que romper la mala racha, pero eso no era excusa. Había cedido a la tentación. Había dejado que el enemigo me engañase y se valiese de mis debilidades para hacerme caer. Y, ¡argh!

Lo peor fue cuando Harry y Jimmy me vinieron a pedir explicaciones, hechos unos basiliscos. ¿Y yo que les iba a decir? ¿Qué en vez de vigilar la puerta del local, apoyando un plan del que probablemente dependiese mucho la banda, estaba practicando puntería con Poynter? No podía contarles la verdad, ya a mí me resultaba repulsiva y vergonzosa como para andar confesándolo. Así que había optado por lo más sencillo: mentir. Les dije que me había dormido (lo sé, es una excusa muy idiota) y se lo creyeron. Aunque no quito de que discutiésemos. Y vaya cómo discutimos… Cuando quieres liarte a puñetazos con tus mejores amigos, es que es algo grave, creedme. Por eso me había largado antes de que hiciese algo más de lo que arrepentirme.

-Dan…

-Por favor, Lilly, no estoy para que me toquen los cojones. Así que no me des la brasa y déjame en paz.-antes si quiera de que ella, que se acaba de asomar por el umbral de su habitación (probablemente la he despertado con el portazo), replique, doy dos zancadas y alcanzo mi propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Me apoyo contra la lámina de madera y respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos. Joder. La había cagado pero bien, ¿eh? En ese momento me sentía tan mierda y tan ridículo… Y todo era culpa suya.

En un ataque de rabia y enfado, me giro y pego un puñetazo al armario que tengo al lado. Y luego otro, con tan mala suerte que el contrachapado se astilla y me clavo un trozo en el nudillo.

-Me cago en la puta.-farfullo, con los ojos ligeramente aguados, observando la pequeña herida de la que en seguida empieza a salir algo de sangre.

¿Qué más me podía pasar? No, en serio, quería saberlo para estar preparado. ¿Me iba a caer el techo encima? ¿Iba a tropezarme con una de las muchas revistas que tenía por el suelo y me iba a abrir la cabeza con la esquina del escritorio? ¿Me iba a electrocutar al conectar el portátil? ¿Iba a venir una horda de orcos de Mordor a hacerme papilla? ¿O a lo mejor venía una flota de naves alienígenas a desintegrarme con sus pistolas láser?

Derrotado, me dejo caer en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Quería dormirme y no volver a despertar en dos o tres siglos.

Cuando llevo como diez minutos tumbado allí sin moverme, oigo como se abre lentamente la puerta y unos pasos amortiguados después. El colchón se hunde con el peso de la persona que se acaba de sentar, pero yo no me muevo más que para torcer la cara un poco más hacia la pared.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunta Lilly, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Gruño como única respuesta.-Lo siento, no hablo ese idioma.-no respondo, para ver si se va. Pero no funciona, porque un minuto o dos después sus finos dedos pasan por mi coronilla, ordenando los cortos mechones rizados.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y me gustaban tanto tus ricitos que te convencía para que me dejases peinarte y hacerte coletas y trenzas?-no quiero, pero una pequeña sonrisa trepa sobre mis labios. Sí, sí que me acordaba… -¿Y te acuerdas que es lo que te pedía que me dejases hacer después?

Tardo unos segundos en contestar, pero no porque no me sepa la respuesta. Lentamente me giro un poco hasta que puedo mirar a los ojos a Lilly.

-Sí… Me pedías que jugase contigo a las princesas y dragones y siempre acabábamos montando un castillo en tu habitación con mantas y cojines.-se me escapa una risita al recordarlo. Por aquella época ya tendría mis buenos trece, catorce años, pero nunca le dije que no a aquellos juegos. Nunca la decía que no a ella...

Los ojos de mi hermana brillan, y sonríe también, apartándose un mechón pelirrojo de la cara.

-Siempre jugabas conmigo, fuera a lo que fuera, y siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba.-se muerde el labio, como dudando, y yo me incorporo hasta quedar sentado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lilly, ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto, preocupado. Niega con la cabeza y luego me sonríe con algo de tristeza.

-No, nada. Solo que… últimamente me estoy acordando de todas esas cosas que hacíamos de pequeños, de cómo… cómo siempre me protegías de papá y eso…-no puedo evitar ponerme un poco tenso cuando menciona a papá.-Tú… nunca dejaste que me pegase…-baja la cabeza, jugueteando con el esmalte de sus uñas.-Siempre te ponías en medio, y le gritabas, y le empujabas y te enfrentabas a él, y…

-Lilly, hacía lo que tenía que hacer. No iba a permitir que ese cerdo te tocase un solo pelo. No podía hacer nada por defender a mamá, porque mamá se negaba a verlo como realmente era, pero no iba a dejar que te hiciese lo mismo que a ella. Además, eras una cría, te hubiera tumbado de una sola bofetada…-pongo una mueca con solo recordarle… y recordar todas las veces que habíamos discutido. Él estaba acostumbrado a que mamá no le replicase cuando le pegaba, pero ¿yo? Yo no me callaba ni una. No podía permitírmelo.-Pero, Lilly, eso ya ha pasado, ¿por qué sacas ahora todo eso? ¿De verdad que estás bien?

Me estaba preocupando toda esta conversación. En casa no solíamos hablar de papá, solo a veces mamá sacaba el tema.

-No, no, de verdad, solo que… He estado pensando… cómo ya te he dicho… no sé, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí… y-y yo…-ahora no podréis negar que somos verdaderos hermanos. Solo la genética hace que tartamudeemos tanto cuando estamos nerviosos.-Solo que siento que… que me estoy portando muy mal contigo, y t-te noto que desde hace unas cuantas semanas que estás mal y yo lo único q-que hago es gritarte y discutir contigo… Soy la peor hermana del mundo, lo sé.-esconde la cara entre las manos, creando una cortina de pelo.

Solo puedo decir 'aaaaw'. Se me enternece el corazoncito, jopé.

-Anda, no seas tonta.-se me escapa una pequeña risa (algo aliviada, porque por un momento había creído que me iba a soltar algo como que en nueve meses iba a ser tío…o algo así), y rodeo sus hombros con los brazos, acercándola a mi pecho y abrazándola.-Eres la única que podría querer, Lilly. Y sobre las discusiones y eso… supongo que es normal, tenemos que tener nuestros choques, ¿no crees? Y debo admitir que quizás sea un poco (solo un poquitín, ¿eh?) sobreprotector… Pero es que tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo, ¿sabes? Eres lo único bueno que tengo…-beso la cabeza pelirroja de Lilly, y noto como asiente, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

Nos pasamos un ratito así, lo que realmente me reconforta, ya que hacía siglos que no teníamos un momento como aquel. Porque tenía razón, antes solíamos estar mucho más unidos. Pero desde que se marchó papá, nos habíamos… sí, ido separando.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir qué te pasa?-pregunta suavemente tras un buen rato, frotando la nariz contra mi pecho.

Suspiro, pasando una mano por mi pelo, notándolo algo encrespado.

-Es… Solo… me he peleado con Harry y Jimmy. Y he metido la pata hasta el fondo, no solo con la banda…

-¿Qué ha pasado entonces?-levanta la cabeza y me mira con el entrecejo arrugado.

Noto como mis mejillas arden antes de contestar, y empiezo a morderme la uña del pulgar, nervioso y avergonzado. ¿Ahora como explicaba yo esto sin que entendiese algo que no era? Dios…

-P-pues es que… resulta que… hay un chico… y él… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… y hoy… bueno, pues… es-estábamos solos en el coche… y-y-y…

-¿Y te has acostado con él?-me ayuda Lilly, alzando una ceja. Trago saliva y asiento, fijándome en lo interesantes que se habían vuelto las pecas de mis dedos.- ¿Y qué hay de malo? Si ese chico te gust…

-¡No!-me apresuro a cortarla, negando fuertemente con la cabeza y poniéndome aún más colorado. Este tipo de malinterpretaciones son las que no quería que hubiese…-Quiero decir, ese chico no me gusta. Para nada. Más bien al contrario, le odio. Es un niñato repelente y caprichoso que no deja de provocarme y que no sé por qué narices no me deja en paz. Solo… hoy no he podido resistirme… Es que… es demasiado atractivo… y tiene un piercing en la lengua… y esa carita de niño bueno de no haber roto un plato en la vida… y luego esos ojitos grises tan fascinantes… y ya no hablemos de sus manos, con esos dedos tan largos y…-¿¡y desde cuándo mierdas me fijaba yo tanto en cómo era Dougie?! Carraspeo, adquiriendo complejo de tomate con pecas.-Y-y eso…

Lilly tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un pájaro, una sonrisilla que no me gusta nada dibujada en sus labios.

-Humm…

-Humm, ¿qué?-pregunto bruscamente. Oye, ¿no estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor por aquí? Cof, cof…

-Nada.-y se ríe, como si supiera algo que yo no sé.

-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a reír de mí, no hubiera soltado prenda…-opto por enfurruñarme, porque si no me va a terminar explotando la cara de lo colorado que me estoy poniendo.

-Oh, venga, no te enfades. Es solo que me hace gracia.-pongo los ojos en blanco, incapaz de ver dónde estaba eso tan divertido. Aquello era muy serio. Muy, muy, muy serio. ¡Ese rubiales me estaba volviendo loco (y no en el buen sentido… bueno, sí, antes en el coche sí, pero… quiero decir… en general… eso)!-Mira, si ese chico de verdad no te gusta…

-¡P-pues claro que no me gusta!

-… y el problema está en que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, la solución es bastante sencilla.-la miro bizqueando cuando no sigue, por lo que deja esa solución 'bastante sencilla' en el aire. Y yo no la pillo. Lilly suelta un suspiro resignado, como si fuese una profesora que intenta explicar a un niño de tres años porque no está bien bajarse los pantalones en público.- Si solo es atracción física lo que sientes, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarte a otro tío. Un clavo saca otro clavo, ¿no?

…

Creo que he bebido demasiado. Sino no me explico la razón por la que todo esté girando tan rápido a mi alrededor. Bueno, quizás también tiene algo de culpa la falta de oxígeno debido al beso algo descoordinado en el que me encuentro.

Un clavo saca otro clavo, eso había dicho Lilly. Y la verdad es que sus palabras tenían lógica. Por eso ahora, tres días después, me encontraba en aquella situación. Había ido a buscar mi clavito a una de esos locales gays que celebraban fiestas todos los días del año. Había bebido un montón, lo que había hecho la que la voz racional que me decía que aquello no iba a solucionar nada fuese perdiendo intensidad, ahogada por el continuo 'bum bum' que escupían a todo volumen los altavoces distribuidos por el pub. Y sin el runrún de esa molesta vocecilla, me había desmadrado por completo.

Separo mis labios de los del chico que ahora mueve una mano por el lateral de mi cuello.

-¿Es de verdad?-pregunta con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, sin llegar a pronunciar bien del todo, a la vez que su dedo se desliza por la piel coloreada de mi tatuaje.

-No, es de plástico, no te jode.-contesto bordemente, tampoco sin vocalizar demasiado, y antes de que siga hablando vuelvo a besarle con brusquedad, haciendo que su cabeza choque con la pared del cubículo del baño donde estamos. Fuerzo sin ningún tipo de miramientos mi lengua en su boca, que tiene un fuerte sabor a alcohol. Él se agarra a mi camiseta, emitiendo un gemidito cuando lo arrincono aún más contra la pared.

-Pero, tío, quiero decir, ¿eres un Blackstar de verdad?-vuelve a preguntar cuando volvemos a separarnos. Parpadeo varias veces, mis ojos fijos en su cara. Es rubio (sí, lo admito, tenía una insana predisposición hacia los rubios) platino, con el pelo ligeramente de punta. Sus ojos son grandes, aunque quizás demasiado separados, de color verde claro. Tiene la nariz pequeña, en contraste con esa boca de labios bastante gruesos, aunque quizás yo he tenido algo que ver con eso. Es algo más bajito que yo, aunque no mucho. Era mono, sí. Pero parecía completamente gilipollas. Y, desde luego, también iba como una cuba, igual que yo.

-¿Hemos venido a hablar o a follar?-contesto con otra pregunta, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar. Y dicho eso vuelvo a lo que estaba, que era en su cuello, dejando un bonito chupetón rojizo.

-Es que, joder, cómo mola, tío.-sigue cascando él, por lo visto ilusionado de que sea un gánster. Pongo los ojos en blanco y tiro de su camiseta para quitársela.

Y se mantiene calladito otros diez minutos, volviendo a hablar cuando estoy a punto de bajarle los pantalones.

-Eh, eh, eeeh, tíooo, ¿quieres animar un poquito la cosa?-balbucea, sonriendo. ¿Pero qué coño dice este ahora? ¿No ve que estamos en medio de algo? Antes de que decida cargármelo, se lleva una mano al bolsillo de su vaquero y con algo de dificultad extrae una bolsita. Enarco una ceja.

-¿Coca? ¿Para qué cojones quieres meterte coca ahora?

-Oh, vaaaaamos, dicen que esto te pone como una moto, tío.-como me vuelva a llamar tío, le reviento. Avisados quedáis.

Estoy intentando discernir porqué tendré tan mala suerte y me he ido a liar con un imbécil semejante cuando el susodicho sujeto me aparta (y yo casi me caigo) y se arrodilla frente al váter. Baja la tapa y, con dedos temblorosos, echa la mitad del polvo sobre la superficie que en su día era blanca. Observo impaciente y molesto cómo, con la ayuda de una tarjeta de crédito, lo coloca en dos líneas más o menos paralelas. Luego saca un billete de la cartera y lo enrolla, formando un cilindro, uno de cuyos bordes sitúa en su nariz, mientras que el otro lo acerca a la droga. Esnifa una de las rayas con fuerza, como si quisiera que el polvillo le llegase directamente al cerebro sin necesidad de mezclarse primero en su sangre. Ríe, dándose unos golpecitos en la nariz, y luego se vuelve hacia mí, sentándose sobre los talones.

Antes de nada decir que yo no suelo hacer esto, ¿eh? Aunque viva de ellas en gran medida, no es que sea muy fan, menos usuario habitual, de las drogas. Sonará hipócrita, pero la razón es que sé cómo pueden joderle pero bien la vida a las personas. Y, no, gracias, yo ya tenía mi ración de eso. Pero en aquel momento, en ese baño diminuto de aquella discoteca, estando a punto de tirarme a un tipo que ni siquiera me atraía, y con una cantidad de alcohol en sangre bastante elevada… de nuevo, mando todo a la mierda y vuelvo a caer en el error de rendirme y dejarme vencer sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia. Quizás era que estaba destinado a eso, no sé, quizás estaba en mi naturaleza tropezar una y otra y otra vez con la misma piedra. ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico que se negaba a someterse al porvenir que tenía para él la vida? ¿Dónde se había ido ese chico que defendía sus principios y no dejaba que nadie le pasase por encima, aunque eso significase palizas y humillaciones? ¿Dónde estaba? Quizás se fue también cuando se fue papá. Quizás solo valía para plantarse delante de él, y cuando se vio libre de su principal muro, se marchó, dejándome a mí aquí. Todos se van, todos me abandonan. ¿Acaso no merezco la pena?

No quiero pensar en eso. Quiero ahogar todos esos pensamientos, quiero enterrarlos tan profundo que no puedan volver a salir y así dejen de hacerme sentir como si fuera una mierda. Quería olvidar. Por eso acepto el billete enrollado que me tiende aquel chico, por eso hinco una rodilla en las baldosas sucias del baño, y por eso cojo aire con toda la fuerza que me permiten los pulmones, llevando con el aire las partículas blancas de la raya de coca, mientras que el chico se ríe como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, lo que seguramente se debía a que la droga ya le empezaba a hacer efecto.

Cierro los ojos, esperando a que mi nariz recobre la sensibilidad que ha perdido, y mientras el chico va dejando besos húmedos en mi cuello. Pero no me gustan. Tampoco me gusta la forma en la que sus dedos recorren mi espalda, ni tampoco el sabor de sus labios cuando nos besamos. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no lograba despertar en mí ninguna emoción más allá de un ligero aburrimiento y algo de asco. Y yo me empezaba a sentir eufórico, mucho más deseoso e impaciente que antes. Y me enervaba que aquel gilipollas me estuviese tocando, porque no tenía ni puta idea y lo único que iba a conseguir era un puñetazo en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía gemir, por el amor de Dios.

Y las conexiones de mis neuronas, alteradas ya por las moléculas extrañas que había introducido en mi cuerpo y que se hacían pasar por neurotransmisores, establecen una serie de pautas y pensamientos, que desembocan en una idea.

Una idea que solo hará que el clavo se hunda aún más en mi piel.

_**Dougie**_

_Pum pum pum_**.**

Gruño, frunciendo el ceño aunque sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

_Pum pum pum_**.**

Vale, esos golpes no provienen del sueño que estaba teniendo. Volviendo a gruñir, abro un ojo.

_Pumpumpum._

Me incorporo con un quejido en el sofá, donde me he quedado dormido, la tele todavía encendida. Y por la programación de teletienda, diría que tienen que ser por lo menos las cuatro de la mañana.

_Pumpumpumpum._

¿Dónde anda Tom? Oh, sí, que no está. Su hermana había tenido un problema con no sé qué del piso, porque se había casado y se estaba mudando a un nuevo apartamento con su marido, y había llamado a Tom para que la ayudase. Como quedaba en la otra punta de Londres y el piso nuevo tenía una habitación para invitados, me había llamado a las diez o así para decirme que se quedaba a dormir allí. Sí, es verdad.

_PUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUM._

-¿¡Pero qué cojones?!-me levanto de un brinco, temiendo que me echen la puerta (o todo el edificio) abajo. ¿¡Quién demonios en su sano juicio se pone a aporrear la puerta de un piso a las cuatro de la madrugada?!

No me he repuesto todavía de la insana cabezadita que estaba teniendo en el sofá, por lo que poco me falta para dejar los dientes en el suelo al enredarme con la alfombra del pasillo, además de que me gano un golpe de esos que hacen saltar las lágrimas en el dedo gordo del pie.

Más vale que sea urgente, como que se esté quemando el edificio o que nos vayan a invadir los monos modificados genéticamente (tenía que dejar de ver pelis frikis con Tom...), porque si no pienso estrangular con mis propias manos al que se encuentre detrás de la puerta.

_PUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUM…_

-¿¡Se puede saber qué coj…?!-abro la puerta de golpe tras abrirla con las llaves, porque siempre la cerramos por las noches, y tras quitar (cosa bastante estúpida por mi parte) la cadena. Me quedo tan sorprendido al encontrarme el pecoso careto de Jones que no acabo la frase.

-¡Hola!-saluda él, todo alegre. Parpadeo y cierro la boca, recuperándome de la sorpresa para no parecer idiota. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? ¿Y cómo sabe dónde vivo? Oi, tiene la ropa toda arrugada y la camisa mal abrochada, y ya no hablar del pelo. Sus mejillas están más que coloradas, una sonrisa bobalicona plantada en sus labios, por los cuales no deja de pasarse la lengua. Está apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta, e, incluso desde aquí, puedo sentir el olor del alcohol… y por sus pupilas tremendamente dilatadas, diría que no solo lleva encima una castaña de la hostia…-¿No vas a dejarme pasar, Doggy?

Pongo expresión hastiada y molesta, aunque estoy preparado para cerrar la puerta rápidamente en caso de que intente algo.

-No, no acojo a borrachos drogados, lo siento.-y él se echa a reír, alto, muy alto, tanto que temo que despierte a los vecinos (si es que no lo ha hecho ya con los porrazos de la puerta de antes).

-O-oh, vamos, creí que te iban los juegos y eso…

-Venga, hasta luego, Jones, vete a dormir a casina y disfruta de la resaca mañana, ¿ok?-y dicho eso me dispongo a cerrar la puerta, pero él pone la mano en la plancha de madera y empuja. Y, joder, para estar borracho y Dios sabe qué más, sigue teniendo fuerza. Tanta que trastabillo un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, venga, Jones, lárgate de una vez!-exclamo, intentando por segunda vez cerrar la puerta, con el mismo resultado que antes.- ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño quieres!?

No me espero la embestida contra la puerta, así que no estoy preparado y cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, me empuja hacia atrás, y Danny entra del todo en el piso. Cierro los puños con fuerza, intentando parecer molesto y enfadado, aunque estoy empezando a sentir un cosquilleo de terror en el estómago.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia.-se relame otra vez, avanzando hasta que cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Sonríe y ese cosquilleo aumenta hasta convertirse en un palpitante retorcijón.-Te quiero a ti.

* * *

_**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESO ES TODO POR HOY :DDDDDD Intentaré acabar el siguiente para este finde, pero no creo que me dé tiempo porque, ¡oh, sorpresa!, tengo más exámenes ._. Anyway, os amodoro mucho por leerme y comentarme, sois estupendásticamente fantabulosas *OOOO* Loveeeee :3**_


	11. Let's keep it inside this time

_**Porrón, porrón, pompero. ¡EY, QUÉ PASAAAA! Ok, ya ._. Es que estoy feliz (y no debería, porque me quedan dos semanas de vida... sí, ya tengo asumido que no voy a sobrevivir a los exámenes de final de trimestre... :yaoming:). En fin de los enfines enfinosos, perdón por la tardanza en subir, pero los susodichos exámenes no me dejan casi tiempo para escribir DDDD: Y eso. El capítulo, sí. Joup yu laik it 8DDDDDD**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: Pushing to the rough tide, let's keep it inside this time. **_

_**Dougie**_

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia. Te quiero a ti.

Sus palabras, sumadas a la forma contundente en la que ha cerrado la puerta, hacen que mi estómago dé una voltereta. Iba en serio. Jones iba muy en serio al decir que me quería a mí. Trago saliva involuntariamente y retrocedo uno poco, asustado. Pero, de nuevo, no pensaba permitir que lo notara, así que cruzo los brazos fuertemente en mi pecho, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo la expresión de más perfecta molestia.

-Escucha, Jones…-empiezo.

-¡No, escucha tú!-me grita, tan alto que me encojo sobre mí mismo un poco, olvidando mi pose. Cojo aire lentamente por la nariz, mi cerebro buscando como loco una solución a esto. Mientras pienso a toda velocidad, el pecoso se acerca unos pasos, tambaleándose, mientras agita un dedo acusador hacia mí y entrecierra los ojos.- ¿S-sabes? Tengo un pro-problema. Un po-problema así de graaaandeee.- canturrea, abriendo los brazos todo lo que puede, pero en ningún momento aparta sus ojos de mí mientras sigue avanzando.- Y es por-tu-cuuuulpaaaaa. He intentado s-solucionarlo, peeeero ¡aaadiiviiiiinaaaa!, nada funciona. ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!-se da unos golpecitos en la sien, echándose a reír de nuevo, y resisto las ganas de taparme los oídos.-Peeeeeeeero, ¡tatatacháaaaaaaan!, mira que lis-sto soy que ¡se me ha ocurrido la solución pe-pe-perfecta!-su lengua vuelve a asomar entre los labios, humedeciéndoselos, y se para a un paso de mí, lo que agradezco, porque me faltaban solo unos centímetros para llegar a la pared de la entrada. Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con voz mucho más grave, una media sonrisa que me produce un escalofrío dibujada en sus labios. Incluso a esta distancia, puedo ver lo dilatadas que están sus pupilas, apenas una fina aureola azul alrededor del intenso negro.- Si no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, entonces te tendré que tener para mí.

Sinceramente, no sé cómo estando tan borracho y grogui puede moverse tan rápido. De verdad que no. Por suerte, sus reflejos no están a la altura de los míos, y logro escabullirme cuando se lanza a por mí.

Echo a correr por el pasillo, mis calcetines haciendo que resbale un poco sobre el parquet, hasta que llego al salón.

-Douuuuuuuuuuuuugieeeeeeeeeee ee... Douuuuuuugieeeeeeeee... no eeeeescaaaaaaaaaaaaapeeeeees ss, Douuugieeeee.-escucho la ebria voz de Danny detrás de mí, y a los pocos segundos cruza el umbral de la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Danny, te lo advierto, no… ¡joder, estate quieto!-me armo con un peligroso y mortífero cojín y se lo lanzo cuando no cesa en su empeño de atraparme. Le impacta en toda la cara y lo desestabiliza, haciendo que casi caiga de espaldas. Pero no, logra recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento y empieza a perseguirme alrededor del sofá.

Solo tras tres vueltas alrededor del mismo me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo aquello. ¿Pero qué coño hacíamos? ¡Parecíamos retrasados! Además, no debería estar asustado, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era esto lo que buscaba? ¿No era meterme en la cabeza de Jones, hacer que me desease hasta un punto en el que se volviese loco, el objetivo de toda esta pantomima organizada por Ian para acabar con los Blackstars? ¿No era ese mi pase a la universidad? Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un nudo de terror cerrarse con fuerza en mi garganta? ¿Por qué el simple de hecho de encontrarme en aquellas condiciones hacía que me entrase el pánico? Quizás… no, no, eso ya había pasado y no tenía nada que ver… ¿No? Pero las similitudes… él también estaba borracho la primera vez que…

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!-chillo cuando siento unos brazos rodeándome. El muy cabrón ha aprovechado que me he despistado unos segundos para lanzarse sobre mí.-¡JONES, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!-me revuelvo, intentando zafarme, pero sus brazos están fuertemente cerrados en torno a mí.

-Vaaaamoooooos, pequeñooooo Douuuuuuuugieeeee. E-eres tú, tú, y solo túrutú el que eempezó todo es-sto con los jueguecitos y las po-provocaciones…-farfulla en mi oído, sus labios empezando a recorrer a besos mi cuello. Mi corazón golpea como loco contra mis costillas, y noto los latidos en la cabeza debido a la adrenalina. Necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad, podía sacar partido a todo aquello, añadir una cosa más de la que se arrepintiera, enredarlo más en mi tela. Podía, sabía que podía hacerlo… pero… pero en aquel momento…solo era capaz de oler el alcohol en su aliento, de sentir sus grandes manos apretadas contra mi pecho, y de oír el rumor de una voz que no era la suya en el interior de mi cabeza.

_¿Resistirte? ¿De verdad te estás resistiendo? Vamos, sabes que no sirve de nada._

Seguimos forcejeando, tropezando contra el sillón, la mesita y todo lo que se nos pusiese delante, hasta que terminamos cayendo sobre el sofá, él encima de mí. Me agarra de las muñecas y tira de mis brazos hacia arriba, inmovilizándolos sobre mi cabeza.

_Ahora ni siquiera te puedes mover. ¿No ves lo débil que eres? No sé qué ha podido ver Ethan en ti… Bueno, sí que lo sé… eres realmente bonito, eso no se puede negar…_

Unos labios con sabor a alcohol recorren ahora mi barbilla, antes de presionarse con los míos, que mantengo fuertemente cerrados. Aunque sabía que no servía de nada, me seguía removiendo, intentando soltarme, notando como la opresión dolorosa de mi pecho se hacía cada vez más grande con cada intento fallido. Empiezo a hiperventilar, y cierro los ojos, tan fuerte que pequeñas manchas luminosas se forman en la oscuridad de mis párpados.

_No puedes hacer nada. Ni siquiera suplicar. ¿Vas a suplicarme, Dougie? Me encanta ver tu carita llena de lágrimas. Dime, ¿son de dolor o de impotencia? Vamos, puede que sea más benevolente si me suplicas…_

Las palabras 'por favor' están a punto de rodar por mi lengua, saliendo en forma de casi inaudible tartamudeo, cuando me acuerdo de que no sirven de nada. Las súplicas nunca hicieron que Jace fuera mejor conmigo… Solo hacía que se riese de mí, que disfrutase aún más, y que la vez siguiente fuese aún más horrible que la anterior. Y no, no pensaba permitirlo. No pensaba volver a doblegarme. Ya no tenía nada que perder, no, porque sabía que a Ethan yo ya no le importaba, nunca lo había hecho realmente…

No sé cuando he dejado de notar presión en las manos, aunque los labios siguen sobre los míos. Y aunque se mueven casi delicadamente, yo no puedo más que sentirlos como una agresión, y tampoco siento las manos acariciándome el pecho lentamente, sino que siento unas que me arañan y hacen daño mientras tratan de arrancarme la ropa en contra de mi voluntad. Simplemente no sentía a Danny encima de mí, mi cerebro se había hecho un lío entre lo que estaba sucediendo ahora y lo que había sucedido hacía unos años, y por eso no dudo ni un segundo en impactar con toda la fuerza que tengo el cenicero de cristal que mis dedos han encontrado en la mesita de al lado del sofá contra la cabeza del que yo creo que es Jace.

Pero no lo es. No es él. No es Jace. Y me doy cuenta cuando voy a darle con el cenicero otra vez, para asegurarme de que no vuelve a hacerme daño. Me doy cuenta cuando lo único que encuentran mis ojos aterrados y llenos de lágrimas es la cara pecosa de Jones, que mira sorprendido y sin entender cómo se han podido manchar sus dedos de sangre después de haberse tocado la sien. Frunce el ceño y dirige sus pupilas hacia mí unos segundos antes de desplomarse hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo.

Me quedo completamente quieto durante ¿qué?, ¿un par de minutos?, en los que mi cabeza vuelve a conectar con el presente. Y, cuando termina de hacerlo, volviendo a encerrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo y oscuro de mi memoria, entonces es cuando pienso 'ay, la virgen, que me lo he cargado'.

Me incorporo de un brinco, soltando el cenicero, y arrodillándome junto a Danny, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una brecha de al menos un centímetro en la cabeza, de la que ya brota bastante sangre. Joder, joder, joder, joder. ¿Por qué coño he tenido que golpearle? ¿Por qué cojones de repente ha tenido que venirme a la cabeza todo aquel asunto con Jace y con Ethan? ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera?

-Da-Danny, venga, responde…-tartamudeo, dándole unas cachetadas en las mejillas, mientras busco con la mirada algo para tapar la hemorragia.

-Dou-uuuug… Es-stoy m-muy mareao'…-contesta con voz débil, gimiendo y abriendo un poco los ojos. Bien, buena señal, al menos no está muerto…

-Va-vale, no pasa nada, se te va a pasar ahora, ya verás… Eh, eh, ¡EH!, ¡no cierres los ojos!

Vuelve a gemir como única respuesta y termina bajando los párpados. Mierda, no le irá a dar un coma etílico o algo así en mi salón, ¿no? (sí, vosotros también os habéis dado cuenta de que estoy echándole toda la culpa al alcohol que ha tomado… je). Necesitaba despejarlo, no podía dejarle que se me durmiese…

-Joder, cómo pesas, macho…-farfullo cuando trato de cogerlo para llevarlo al baño. Paso uno mis brazos por debajo de los de él y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, pero es como levantar un peso muerto, y yo no es que tenga yo aquí complejo de Hulk. Así que se me escurre y se me cae cuando apenas había logrado izarlo un poco, su cabeza terminando por rebotar contra el suelo con un sonoro 'clonc'.-Oh, mierda, p-perdona…-lo que me faltaba, darle más golpes, para que se me muriese definitivamente. Acabo decidiéndome por arrastrarle, así que le cojo únicamente por los brazos, pero está vez en vez de intentar levantarlo, reculo hacia atrás.

Avanzo así hasta la mitad del camino, y luego opto por cogerle por los tobillos y tirar. Y créedme, es mucho más cansado de lo que parece. Cuando llegamos al baño, estoy sudando como un pollo y respirando a bocanada limpia.

-Jones, venga, por un poco de tu parte, me cago en todo.-meterlo en la ducha es otra cosa que me cuesta la vida, pero lo consigo y cuando está dentro me siento algo menos culpable… solo un poquito menos…sí… Lo apoyo contra la esquina y quito el telefonillo del enganche, abriendo después el agua fría a tope y mojándole la cabeza.-Venga, venga, Danny, por favor, no te me vayas a morir ahora aquí, hombre.-pido cuando ni siquiera se encoge al entrar en contacto con el agua. La sangre que ya cubría buena parte del lateral de su cara y cuello empieza a disolverse con el líquido transparente, dejando al descubierto una herida que no tiene tan mala pinta como pensaba en un principio, pero que sigue siendo profunda.

Dejo el telefonillo en su sitio, aunque lo oriento para que siga mojando a Danny, y me arrodillo de nuevo a su lado, estremeciéndome cuando, al hacerlo, se me empiezan a empapar los pantalones y la camiseta.

No sabía qué hacer. Danny no abría los ojos, y yo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si había desmayado por el golpe (muy probable), por el alcohol o por la droga, y meterle en la ducha era lo único que se me ocurría. ¿Qué pasaba si se me moría allí? ¡¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan idiota de venir a mi casa?! ¿¡No podía caerse muerto en cualquier callejuela de Londres?! Ahora me sentía tremendamente culpable, y-y preocupado y…

En pleno ataque de frustración, con altas dosis de histeria y un poco de desesperación, le arreo un bofetón con el dorso de la mano. Suelto un suspiro, mucho más aliviado de lo que jamás reconoceré, cuando pega un bote y abre los ojos de golpe, encogiéndose cuando nota que está completamente mojado.

-F-f-f-frí-í-ía-a-a-a, es-s-s-s-t-tá f-f-f-f-frí-ía…-balbucea, sin dejar de tiritar, rodeándose el torso con los brazos. Gime un poco más, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y haciéndose una bola. De repente parecía un niño pequeño… Oh, uh…

-¿Prometes que no te volverás a dormir?-pregunto tras carraspear, porque se había formado un nudo en mi garganta. Asiente vigorosamente y yo cierro el grifo, levantándome para ir a por unas cuantas toallas de una carrera.

Al volver, Danny sigue en la misma posición, y como ha prometido, con los ojos abiertos. Está empapadito, y su cuerpo entero tiembla sin control, la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y los mechones castaños pegándose a su frente formando pequeños semicírculos. Me muerdo el labio, y luego me vuelvo a arrodillar a su lado, pasando una de las toallas por su cabeza, frotando con cuidado para secarle el pelo sin empeorar la herida. La sangre alrededor de está ya empieza a coagularse, formando una capa rojiza muy oscura.

-Toma, envuélvete en esto mientras voy a ver si tengo algo con lo que taparte la herida para que no se te infecte.-porque solo faltaba que la dejase así y a los dos días se le cayese la cabeza… vale, eso es exagerar un poquito… quizás…

Me pongo a trastear en el armario de debajo del lavabo, donde guardamos todos los medicamentos y demás chismes de primeros auxilios. Rebusco, en busca de gasas y esparadrapo, porque las tiritas que hay son muy pequeñas. ¿Dónde coño estarán?

Tengo casi medio cuerpo metido en el armario, volumen proporcional a las cajas y botes que ahora se dispersan a mi alrededor, cuando noto un movimiento brusco tras de mí. Me giro, emergiendo del mueble, y descubro que ahora es Jones el que tiene hundida la cabeza, en su caso, en el váter. Y por los sonidos guturales que emite, sumado a la forma en la que se arquea su espalda, diría que debe estar echando hasta la primera papilla.

Resoplo, apartándome el flequillo de los ojos con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

-Venga, hala, ya pasó… deja de vomitar, que no tienes nada en el estómago y lo único que haces es joderte la garganta y ponerte malo…-digo, tras unos minutos, acercándome a él ya provisto de toda la parafernalia de enfermero. Le obligo a que se apoye contra la pared, y me coloco entre sus piernas mientras le tiendo un cacho de papel higiénico para que se limpie la boca, sentándome luego sobre los talones. -Ahora te vas a estar quietecito mientras te vendo eso, ¿entendido?-asiente, tremendamente pálido y con cara de haber visto un muerto… o de haber salido de un ataúd. Le giro la cabeza, para que la luz dé en la herida y vea mejor el aspecto que tiene. Hum...-Esto te va a escocer un poco.-aviso antes de empezar a darle ligeros toques con un algodón previamente empapado en desinfectante.

-Ah, ah, ah, duele, duele, quita… ¡ay!-lloriquea, intentando escabullirse.

-¡Danny, joder, no me lo hagas más difícil! ¡Estate quieto!

-Pero dueeeeeleeeee.-me mira con ojitos suplicantes al verse atrapado entre mi cuerpo, la pared y el váter. Vuelvo a morderme el labio inferior, pero en seguida frunzo el ceño y me obligo a sujetarle para terminar de limpiarle la herida.

Y me cuesta, porque no deja de revolverse cual lagartija. Dejo el algodón en el suelo, mientras el pecoso gimotea por lo bajo. Cojo una gasa, la mojo otro poco en el líquido desinfectante y luego cubro la brecha con ella. Le pido a Jones que la sujete con un dedo mientras corto un par de tiras de esparadrapo, y noto como sus ojos siguen cada uno de mis movimientos con detenimiento, tanto que me hace sentir algo incómodo. Por eso suelto un brusco…

-¿Qué?

…cuando vuelvo a encararme a él para pegar la gasa.

-Nada…-dice, pero no deja de observarme. Después de unos instantes, vuelve a hablar.- ¿Po-por qué no eres a-así más veces?

No entiendo la pregunta.

-¿Así? ¿Así como?-termino de sujetar con el esparadrapo la gasa, y observo orgulloso el resultado. Parece casi profesional. Si es que…

-Más a-amable… más bueno… más h-humano… ¿no te c-cansas de esconderte t-todo el tiempo detrás de e-esa coraza dura que n-nada puede romper?

Me quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos. Ya no están tan dilatados, por lo que el azul es más apreciable. Cojo aire. Eran bonitos. Sus ojos, digo. Tenían un azul peculiar, muy brillante. Eran de esos típicos ojos que no puedes pasar por alto, que te hacen sentir como si tuvieran el poder de ver más allá de ti mismo, como si pudieran bucear en tu interior y ver la imagen de tu alma. Sí, sí que eran bonitos… Er, ahora parecía que el golpe en la cabeza me lo había dado yo. ¿Pero qué mierdas estaba pensando?

-No.-contesto a su pregunta, apretando los labios hasta formar una fina línea. Aparto la mirada de la suya, para que no descubra que estoy mintiendo, porque por muy idiota que suene, sí que parece que sus ojos puedan atravesarme. ¿Cansado? Cansado, no. Lo siguiente. Pero no podía permitirme salir de esa coraza. No podía dejarme ver tal y cómo era, tal y cómo quería ser, porque a la mínima que muestres un poco de debilidad, un poco de ti mismo, crecen las posibilidades de que lo aprovechen en tu contra para hacerte daño, para pisotearte y hacerte pedazos. Y no, gracias, yo ya había tenido mi ración de destrucción…

-Pues yo sí…-susurra Danny por lo bajo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que queda apoyada en la pared, cerrando los ojos. Lo observo, en silencio.- ¿S-sabes? Me haces s-sentir muy e-extraño… Por una parte-e te odio y no te soporto… Eres tan detestable c-con tus bromas, tus insultos y t-tus jueguecitos… me dan g-ganas de es-strangularte cada vez q-que abres la boca… P-pero por otro lado… siento que tú también ti-tienes algo ahí dentro, algo que te hace ser así… algo que tú no has e-elegido, pero que has tenido que escoge p-para sobrevivir…-abre los ojos y me enfoca, y yo siento que la opresión que se había ido formando en mi garganta se traslada a la base de mi estómago.-Y entonces… entonces me siento menos s-solo…

Menos solo… sí, yo también me sentía solo muchas veces… Por mucho que la gente te arrope y te apoye, nunca te sientes plenamente comprendido, porque sabes que si no lo han vivido nunca se podrán hacer a la idea de lo que es. Tratas de ignorarlo, tratas de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero está ahí, ese resquemor en tu interior, esa cicatriz que te lo recuerda constantemente. Y sientes que nada ni nadie puede aliviarlo, piensas que tienes que vivir lo que te quede de vida con ello, y a veces te preguntas si merecerá la pena. Y sí, en esos momentos te sientes realmente solo… Y deseas tener a alguien que te comprenda de verdad, y que lo haga porque también tenga una de esas cicatrices. Tu soledad hace menos dolorosa la mía, ¿no es lo que dicen? Tu dolor hace menos insoportable el mío…

Podía intuirlo, podía intuir que Danny también tenía una profunda marca grabada a fuego en su alma, una marca que dolía y que, como él había dicho, hacía que te vieses obligado a construir una muralla para protegerte, una coraza donde plasmar una falsa imagen de tu propia personalidad, mientras que la verdadera agonizaba en el interior… una marca justo igual que la mía…

Por un momento, siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo con la idea de que, eso, ya no estoy solo, de que hay alguien como yo que puede hacer que el dolor se mitigue un poquito. Pero entonces esa molesta y odiosa vocecilla de dentro de mi cabeza me recuerda que Jones es solo un señuelo, un objetivo al que tengo órdenes de atrapar y destruir…

Me levanto del suelo, recogiendo todas las cosas desperdigadas.

-Creo que tengo alguna camiseta y algún bóxer de Ian que puede que te valga para que te cambies esa ropa mojada. Puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche. Es la segunda a la derecha según sales del baño, no tiene pérdida; ahora te llevo la ropa.-digo, saliendo del servicio, en los brazos las toallas mojadas, y sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

Y la coraza se comprime un poco más, haciendo que lo que está recluido en su interior se haga más pequeñito y que sus gritos por salir queden amortiguados, el único indicio de su existencia los desesperados arañazos que deja en el interior de las paredes.

* * *

_**Ñañañaña, y esto es ebericing por tudei :DD Con un poco de suerte colgaré el fin de semana que viene ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Love you all :3 **_


	12. I can see a brand new day

_**Ñañaña :3 Holis, gente adorable que lee mis fics 8DDD Aquí el 12 esperando para ser leído. No es gran cosa (o puede que sí), pero para el siguiente se me ha ocurrido una idea muy MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (quizás no tanto). No sé, al menos dará un poquillo de emoción a la cosa. Al menos en el plano sentimental... PERO ESO PA'L SIGUIENTE, JE. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: I can see a brand new day that's full of new mistakes.**_

_**Danny**_

¿Alguna vez os ha pasado una tropa elefantes subidos en apisonadoras por encima? ¿No? Pues yo creo que me puedo hacer un poco bastante a la idea de cómo sería.

Lo primero que sale de mi boca cuando salgo del todo del mundo de Morfeo es un lamentable y ronco gemido, similar al grito de una ballena. Oh, joder, me duele todo. Y mi cerebro se ha debido hinchar, por alguna extraña razón, como un globo, porque la presión que siento en las paredes del cráneo no es normal. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano y abro unos milímetros el ojo izquierdo. A-au, no mejor está cerrado, sí. Me giro sobre mí mismo para darme la vuelta en la cama, seguramente asemejándome bastante a lo que hace un escarabajo cuando se queda bocarriba. Me tapo la cabeza con el edredón, buscando esa esquinita tan confortable que se forma entre la pared de mi habitación y el colchón. Pero cuando, aún con los ojos cerrados, voy a acurrucarme en susodicho hueco, no encuentro más que vacío y poco me falta para caerme de la cama. ¿Pero qué…? Superado por las circunstancias, vuelvo a levantar los párpados, que me pesan como si hubiera colgado de ellos una losa. La habitación está en semipenumbra, pero puedo apreciar lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no estoy en mi cuarto. Ni siquiera estoy en mi casa o en la de algún amigo, porque la habitación esta no me suena de nada. Oh, joder, ¿qué mierdas ha pasado?

Vuelvo a girarme con esfuerzo y me pongo mirando hacia el techo, sacando los brazos del calor del edredón para frotarme los ojos. Oh, tío, menudo resacón tengo… Porque otra cosa no puede ser. Sí, es verdad, algo me suena de haber salido de fiesta la noche pasada… ¿Habré cogido tal borrachera que me habré tirado a algún tío y ahora estoy en su cama? Ni estoy de humor ni tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a un momento incómodo con algún desconocido, independientemente de que me haya o no acostado con él. ¿Me he acostado con alguien? Joder, odio esto de no poder recordar nada después de ponerme como una cuba…

Con el objetivo de retrasar el momento del encuentro con quién quiera que sea el dueño de esta cama, me arrebuño en el edredón otra vez, dispuesto a dormir por el resto de la eternidad (no).

Y sí, a pesar del tremendo dolor de cabeza que tengo, logro adormilarme de nuevo, tanto que no siento abrirse la puerta lentamente, ni tampoco escucho el sonidito amortiguado que producen unos pies cubiertos por calcetines al avanzar de puntillas. Y mucho menos la pequeña risita malvada que escapa entre dos filas de pequeños dientes a la vez que unos finos y largos dedos se cierran en torno a la tira de la persiana.

Lo que sí que escucho es el _'¡BRUUUUUUUUUM!_' que produce al ser subida de golpe.

-¡JODER!-grito, incorporándome de un brinco y con la sensación de que acaban de darme con un bate de hierro en la cabeza.

-Buenos días, princesa.-ríe una vocecilla socarrona y con cierto deje femenino. Ah, no, eso sí que no, no, por favor, ¿él?, ¿de verdad?, vamos tiene que ser una broma… por favor, Dios, si existes (cosa que dudo seriamente… quiero decir…) haz que no sea él, por favor…

Y Dios se ha debido ofender conmigo por no creer en él, porque cuando quito las manos de mis ojos, la luz entrando como si fueran agujas afiladas por mis pupilas, me encuentro aun sonrientemente burlón Dougie mirándome desde la ventana. Emito un sonido a medio camino entre el gruñido y el gemido, poniendo a parir hasta al más inocente de los angelitos, y, como la conexión entre mis neuronas todavía no está demasiado afianzada, las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca (e incluso mi propia voz me hace daño a los oídos) son:

-¿Tú qué coño haces aquí?

Y claro, el rubio se parte el culo, mientras se acerca a la cama. Apoya una rodilla en el colchón, se inclina hacia mí y, aprovechándose de mi falta de reflejos post-castaña, me da unos toquecitos debajo de la barbilla.

-Cariño,-ese apelativo no suena nada afectuoso en sus labios y lo único que hace es hacerme enrojecer.-estás durmiendo en mi cama.

Mierda. Si es que lo sabía, sabía que no era buena idea eso de emborracharme…

Me dejo caer hacia atrás, gruñendo y tapándome la cabeza con la colcha otra vez. Hala, despedíos de Danny Jones, que no pienso salir de aquí abajo nunca más.

-Pero qué susceptible eres por la mañana.-le siento moverse a mí lado, y luego la inclinación del colchón debido a su peso desaparece.

Por un momento creo que de verdad va a dejar de hincharme las pelotas. Ingenuo de mí. De repente el sonido de unos acordes de guitarra empieza a sonar a todo volumen.

-¡SU PUTA MADRE!-chillo, volviéndome a incorporar de golpe, los instintos asesinos solo siendo frenados por la sensación de tener un concierto de heavy metal en plena auge dentro del cráneo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del planeta Tierra, y al niñato aquel no se le ocurre otra cosa que ponerme música a toda pastilla. Ah, mi cabecita… me iba a estallar, au…

-¿Qué pasa, estrellita, te duele algo?-encima se cachondea. Si ahora mismos no estuviera sujetando con fuerza la almohada doblada contra mis orejas para que el satánico sonido se amortigüe y no me destroce lo que me quede de cerebro, me levantaría y le arrearía una hostia.

-Eres cruel, Poynter. Muy cruel. Espero que te pudras en el infierno.-mascullo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Dios, aquello era una tortura peor que las de la Inquisición. Decido, a partir de hoy me iba a volver abstemio. Eso o asesino de Dougie's.

-Bah, ya te lo dije el otro día, sé que en el fondo me adoras.-se tira encima de la cama (y por lo consecuente, encima de mí), rebotando. Noto sus dedos tanteando mi hombro por encima del edredón, y por mucho que quiera reprimirlo, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

-A ver en qué país de qué continente de qué planeta de qué galaxia de qué universo paralelo.

Y lo escucho estallar en carcajadas a mi lado. Me atrevo a apartar un poco la almohada, y lo observo mientras se ríe. Sus ojos se achinan hasta volverse dos finas rendijas en cuyos extremos se forman un par de arrugitas. Las comisuras de sus labios tiran hacia arriba, revelando dos filas de pequeños y perfectos dientes blancos, a la vez que dos líneas se crean en cada una de sus mejillas, cada cual correspondiente a los músculos que hacen que su boca se mantenga ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que un sonido infantil y ligeramente entrecortado saliese al vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

Vuelvo a apretar la almohada contra mi cara, que noto como ha cogido color. ¿Y ese cosquilleo entre las costillas? Argh, no, fuera, caca, caca.

-Solo porque me has hecho reír voy a ser bueno por esta vez. Pero no se me acostumbre usted, ¿eh?-dice, cuando se le ha pasado el ataque de risa, y vuelve a levantarse. Segundos después la música deja de sonar, aunque el martilleo del interior de mi cabeza permanece unos segundos más. ¿O es el martilleo de mi corazón contra la caja torácica? Oh, venga ya, no me jodas…

Dejo caer el lado de la almohada que me cubría la cabeza y me paso la mano por la cara, intentando despejarme. Mis dedos tropiezan con algo extraño en el lateral de mi frente, y al recorrerlo con los dedos me doy cuenta de que es un esparadrapo. Cuando presiono ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos en el centro abultado del mismo, una descarga dolorosa recorre mi cabeza, haciendo que apriete los dientes.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-pregunto mitad para mí mismo, incorporándome (otra vez) hasta quedarme sentado.

Poynter ha vuelto a sentarse en la cama y me mira con la mejilla apoyada en una de sus rodillas.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo de anoche?-pregunta, frunciendo el ceño por unos microsegundos, y casi me parece ver decepción en sus ojos, mezclada con algo de alivio. Pero en seguida ese brillo desaparece... o quizás solo ha sido una imaginación mía.

-No…-admito, frotándome los ojos con los nudillos. Y la siguiente pregunta rueda por mi lengua antes de que pueda tragármela.- ¿Nos hemos acostado?

Una pequeña risita, muy distinta a la anterior, se escapa de los labios de Dougie, que alza una ceja rubia con expresión divertida.

-¿Crees que te hubieras olvidado si nos hubiéramos acostado? Psé, ¿por quién me tomas?-ruedo los ojos ante el comentario de Míster Soy-genial-en-el-sexo-y-nadie-que-se-acueste-conmigo-puede-olvidarlo-porque-oh-adivina-soy-una-jodida-porn-star.

-Menos aires, majo.

-Acaso dirás que no soy bueno. ¿O es que necesitas repetir para recordar lo bien que te lo pasaste en el coche conmigo?

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva, y empiezo a toser con fuerza, a la vez que Dougie me guiña un ojo y se levanta, saliendo de la habitación. Oh, mierda, creí que los comentarios con doble sentido (¿qué doble sentido ni que perro muerto? ¡Lo que me ha dicho ahora es una directa muy, muy directa!) se iban a acabar. Pero no. ¿Y por qué me seguían afectando tanto? Joder…

Para intentar no pensar en lo que mi cerebro ha decido que quiere pensar, me dedico a recorrer con los ojos el cuarto del rubio. Es una habitación amplia, con las paredes de un azul oscuro intenso, que no da la sensación de agobio, sino todo lo contrario debido a la gran ventana de uno de los laterales. Hay un par de armarios en el otro lateral de color negro, y un escritorio a juego en la esquina que forma la pared de la ventana y la que tengo en frente. Puedo ver desde mi posición en la cama, que está en el centro de la pared restante, que sobre la mesa tiene un portátil y un montón de papeles, junto con una impresora y, oh, esa cámara de fotos suya. El espacio libre de una de las paredes está cubierto por fotos de diferentes tamaños, todas ellas protegidas por un fino marco de cristal. Oh, vaya, aquello era impresionante. Podía distinguir fotos en color y en blanco y negro, más algunas con colores resaltados, por lo que debían estar retocadas por ordenador.

Estoy tan ensimismado contemplando una a una las fotos que me sobresalto cuando Dougie entra de nuevo en la habitación, con un vaso lleno de agua en una mano. Se deja caer con cuidado a mi lado y me lo tiende, abriendo después la otra mano para revelar dos pastillitas blancas que reposan en la palma de su mano.

Asiento, cogiéndolas y sin tener el suficiente valor para darle las gracias. Después de que el agua se deslice por mi garganta, portando con ella las dos aspirinas, me siento un poco mejor. O al menos sin la sensación de que me he comido un gato y se está descomponiendo en mi garganta. Urgh, asqueroso...

-¿Las has hecho tú?-me atrevo a preguntar (en realidad es para que no siga con la conversación que habíamos dejado antes de que se fuera), señalando a la pared de las fotos.

Gira la cabeza y puedo ver el orgullo brillar en sus ojos de mercurio.

-Correcto. ¿Te gustan?

-Eh, uh… bueno, n-no está mal, no…-mis mejillas se calientan un poco más, aunque esta vez las suyas también cogen color.

Uh, esto es muy incómodo…

-¡Dougie! Ya que has dormido en mi cama podrías haber tenido la cortesía de hacerla, ¿no?-exclama una voz desde el pasillo, y luego una cabeza rubia platino asoma por el umbral.

Mis ojos se encuentran con dos marrones, pertenecientes al chico que ahora parece todo nervioso.

-Ups, se me olvidó, Tom.-contesta Dougie, poniendo cara de inocente, la cabeza ladeada, una sonrisilla curvando sus labios y esos ojitos grises perfilados por largas pestañas abiertos de par en par… ¿¡esto de fijarme en cada detalle suyo era cosa de la resaca o qué mi madre?!

El chico rubio, por lo visto llamado Tom, asiente, frunciendo el ceño y dudando unos segundos, sus ojos clavados en mí. Enarco una ceja. Casi me mira como si fuese a saltar sobre él en el momento más inoportuno…

-Mmm, voy a salir otra vez, ¿vale? He… esto… sí, quedado con mi madre para ayudarle con, uh, las cosas para Navidad y eso…-dice, dudando y mirándome de hito en hito.

-Vaya, tienes tú amigos muy raros…-comento cuando el otro ya ha desaparecido tras saludarme ambiguamente con la cabeza.

-Tom no es raro. Eres tú, que impones mucho con tu presencia…- ¿por qué eso último que ha dicho no ha sonado a halago para nada? Antes de que pueda replicar y decirle que se puede meter su sarcasmo por ese sitio por el que deja que le metan tantas cosas, se levanta con un saltito, dando una palmada.-Bueno, venga, que no tenemos todo el día. Yo también necesito ir a hacer unas compras para Navidad, además de que tengo que ir a encargar la media tonelada de libros y material que necesito para la universidad.-no tengo tiempo a procesar todo lo que dice porque se ha empezado a desnudar como si yo no estuviera allí. O quizás lo hace precisamente porque yo estoy allí. No lo tengo muy claro.

_**Dougie**_

El hecho de que no se acordase de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior me reconfortó. Bueno, vale, admito que quizás me entristeció un poquitín de nada (pero muy, muy de nada) que no recordara lo que había dicho en el baño, eso de que, bueno, le hacía sentir menos solo. No sé, es que había sido como nuestro… sí, nuestro pequeño y breve momento… De cualquier manera, era mucho mejor así, cuanto menos me encariñara con él (y digo encariñar como quien se encariña del perro callejero que siempre anda por tu calle… ¿qué?), menos remordimientos sentiría al acabar con él y con su panda de estrellitas.

-Bueno, venga, que no tenemos todo el día.-me levanto de la cama con un ágil movimiento, notando como los ojos de Danny me siguen. Está para sacarle una foto y colgarla en una página de estás de disfraces de muertos vivientes. Es una cara pálida con dos focos azules plantados en medio, y dos bolsas oscuras del tamaño de camiones por debajo de ellos. Casi hasta me da penita, porque además debe tener un dolor de cabeza de tres pares de cojones (parte por la resaca, parte por el zambombazo que le metí). Pero, amigo, él se lo había buscado.-Yo también necesito ir a hacer unas compras para Navidad, además de que tengo que ir a encargar media tonelada de libros y material que necesito para la universidad.-sigo hablando, y cuando noto que tengo toda su atención (aunque, tsé, ¿cuándo no la tengo?), cojo el borde de la camiseta ancha que me sirve de pijama y la deslizo por mi torso, deshaciéndome de ella. Reprimo una sonrisa al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jones, o mejor dicho, su boca, se queda colgando unos centímetros. Voy hasta el armario encargándome de mover bien las caderas al andar, y luego abro el armario, inclinándome un poco hacia dentro como quién busca algo para ponerse. Siento sus ojos deslizándose por mi espalda desnuda, yendo aún más abajo, encontrándose con la cinturilla caída del pantalón deportivo, y después descendiendo aún más. Ahora no puedo evitar sonreír de lado, aunque él no lo puede ver, y sin sacar la cabeza del armario preguntó-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Se pone todo nervioso y cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia él intenta recomponerse, tapándose con el edredón. Aw, parece un tomatito con pecas.

-N-no sé de qu-qué me hablas…-tartamudea, y yo alzo las cejas, apartando mis ojos de su cara para llevarlos a la zona lo que se dice baja de su cuerpo. Blanco y en botella, le… vaya, ¿por qué he tenido que hacer esa comparación? Va a ser verdad que soy un enfermo pervertido.

-Ya…-me limito a contestar, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en los labios. Contemplo con regocijo como se pone todavía más colorado.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?-se queja después de un rato.

-¿Hacer el qué?-me hago el sueco, como si no supiese de qué habla.

-Pues eso…-se rasca la mejilla.-…provocarme… te pasas todo el día lanzándome indirectas y-y… el otro día nos… bueno, ya sabes, en el coche… no sé qué ganas tú con todo esto, de verdad que no…-vaya, le ha costado, ¿eh? Creí que jamás iba a preguntarme por los motivos por los que le seducía. Porque era más que obvio que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, incluso para un cabecita hueca como él… Por supuesto, yo había dejado que lo viese así y no iba a confesarle los verdaderos motivos, obviamente.

Mordiéndome el labio, vuelvo a acercarme a la cama, y me pongo de rodillas a su lado. Se estremece cuando poso la mano en su hombro y me inclino sobre su oído.

-Muy sencillo.-le susurro, mis labios rozando su parte de su oreja y un poco de su cuello al hablar.-Quiero nuevas experiencias. Ian nunca permitirá ni que yo mire a otro hombre ni que otro hombre me mire a mí. Y, compréndeme, eso llega a ser muy aburrido… Por eso busco riesgos… ¿Y qué mayor morbo que ponerle los cuernos con uno de los jefes de la banda a la que odia con toda el alma? ¿Eh?-como cuando estábamos en el baño del centro comercial, paso lentamente la lengua por la superficie de su tatuada piel, ganándome un pequeño gemidito por su parte.- ¿No la sientes, Danny? ¿No sientes la adrenalina viajando por tus venas cuando hago esto? ¿No la sentiste el día que nos acostamos en el coche? ¿No crees que es la más maravillosa de las sensaciones? ¿Eh, Danny?

Me separo de él lo justo para clavar mis ojos en los suyos, mis labios torcidos en una pequeña y malvada sonrisa. Los suyos están muy abiertos, tiene los labios ligeramente separados y respira agitadamente, su pecho hinchándose y desinflándose rápidamente. Trata de recomponerse pasados unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. Ah, no, ¿de verdad me piensas hacer creer que no te gusta? Tus ojos y tu cuerpo te delatan, Jones…

Y para hacerle ver que sé lo mucho que adora cuando hago esas cosas, aunque él quiera hacerme creer lo contrario porque sabe que lo mejor para él sería no sentirse atraído hacia mí, capturo sus labios con los míos.

Pasando la mano que mantenía en su hombro hacia su nuca, hago más presión, sin romper en ningún momento el intenso contacto visual. Está sorprendido, puedo verlo en las dos circunferencias azules de sus ojos, pero también veo como ese mismo azul se empieza oscurecer con el velo del deseo. Recorro lentamente su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, perfilándolo, y luego hago lo mismo con uno de sus incisivos, ese que está ligeramente torcido. Un sonido extraño se escapa de su garganta, a medio camino entre el gruñido y el gorgorito, cuando muerdo con relativa fuerza ahora su labio superior.

-Sabes qué quieres, Jones, no te hagas de rogar, anda.-ronroneo acariciando con la mano que no está en su cuello su frente, bajando por su nariz con el dedo índice y luego trazando con el pulgar la forma de sus labios.

-Sé que quiero, pero también sé que no debo.-admite entre dientes haciendo un intento por separarme de él, sus manos haciendo presión contra mi pecho desnudo, aunque no la suficiente para resultar convincente. Enarco una ceja, riéndome.

-¿Qué puede salir mal? Los dos ganamos en diversión. Es mucho mejor que el trato que teníamos antes…-comento en referencia a ese que hicimos en ese día en el callejón después de pelearnos y que, dadas las circunstancias, no íbamos a cumplir… o eso esperaba, porque en lo referido a los temas de puños, solía ser yo el que perdía.

-Oh, claro, ¿qué puede salir mal? ¿Quizás que tu novio psicótico y posesivo se entere y me descuartice con una cuchara oxidada? ¿O que me arranque el corazón mientras todavía estoy vivo y se lo dé a comer a los perros? Sí, tienes razón, no hay absolutamente nada que temer, no…

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-No seas exagerado… Ian preferiría descuartizarte con una motosierra, ya sabes.-pone los ojos en blanco y yo me río aún más. Sé que terminará cediendo, más que nada porque el único impedimento que ha puesto es el miedo a las represalias de Ian, y no ha dicho nada de que sea por mí directamente. Ja, si es que ya me lo tengo ganado.-Pero no te preocupes por eso, no nos pillará. Vamos, sabes que será muy divertido.-y le pego un lametón en la mejilla, sintiendo en la lengua la aspereza de la incipiente barba.

-Urg, no te puedes hacer a la idea de lo mucho que te odio, Poynter…-se queja, suspirando y arrugando en ceño con resignación. Le dedico la más inocente de mis sonrisas, con los dedos entrelazados tras su cuello.

-Que me odies o que me adores no importa siempre y cuando no influya en el sexo.-e incluso a mis oídos suena frío y rastrero, aunque lo haya dicho con tono jovial. Siento una pequeña contracción en el estómago. Solo sexo… siempre es solo sexo en lo que se refiere a mí… Ya lo decía Jace… Agito un poco la cabeza, negándome a caer por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo en mis recuerdos más oscuros, y para ello ocupo mi mente en besar profundamente a Jones. Esta vez no se resiste, y me corresponde, el piercing de mi lengua moviéndose cuando la suya trata de hacerse paso a mi boca. Quizás no sería tan tedioso eso de tener que montarme una relación (únicamente sexual en lo que se refiere a mi persona) con él. ¿Qué?, ¡besaba bien! Y lo que habíamos hecho en el coche no había estado nada mal. El tipo también tenía habilidades, había que admitirlo.

Succiono su labio inferior antes de separarme y ponerme en pie, lo que hace que él me mire con carita despistada. Me río.

-Oh, venga, ¿no creerás que íbamos a follar a estas horas de la mañana, con Tom en casa y en mi cama? Además, te quiero en plenas facultades, así que primero se te tiene que pasar la resaca. No me gusta que mis víctimas estén poco receptivas, ya sabes.-se pone todo colorado, y agarra con fuerza el edredón, tapándose mejor lo que viene siendo al amiguito que acaba de despertarse por el intenso beso. Je.

-Eres un jodido manipulador de mierda, ¿lo sabes?-gruñe mirándome mal, lo que solo consigue que me ría más fuerte.

-Aw, sabes que no es verdad. Solo me gusta dar a probar el caramelo para luego quitarlo. Pero no te preocupes, que te prometo que me encargaré de tu impaciente colega más tarde.-y le doy unas palmaditas por encima de las sábanas. Danny pega un brinco y me aparta la mano de la parte baja de su cintura de un manotazo, llevándose las rodillas al pecho para que no pueda volver a tocarle. Se me vuelve a escapar una risa burlona y con cierto tinte malévolo. Me alejo unos pasos, de nuevo camino al armario, frotándome las manos.-Bueno, venga, que ya he sido bastante compasivo contigo. Ya estás levantando ese bonito culo que tienes de mi cama. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Tenemos?-repite él con tono ligeramente irónico.

-Sí, tenemos. Me vas acompañar a comprar, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que te haya salvado anoche la vida. Y no hay excusas ni peros. He dicho.

* * *

_**Tachín, tachíiiiin. ¿Os ha gustado? Muejejejejejeje, espero que sí 8) Muchas cénkius por los comentarios, ¿eh? Que no se me olvida :DDD**_

_** LOL**_


	13. You say you're really hurting

_**Se supone que iba a subir mañana para rematar el McDay, peeeeero tengo una cantidad ingente de cosas que estudiar, además de que por la mañana no estoy en casa y que The McFly Show es SAGRADO, NI TENER TROPECIENTOS MIL QUINIENTOS EXÁMENES LA SEMANA QUE VIENE (en realidad solo cuatro, pero eso de tener en una misma semana Biología, Química y Mates, porque Inglés no cuenta, es un suicidio total DDDDD:) ME QUITARÁ DE VERLO. Je. Así que lo subo hoy xD  
PD: como soy así de guay y hablo antes de pensar, no se me ocurrió que cuando os dije que para este capítulo tenía una idea muy MUAJAJAJAJA podría pasar (como siempre) que mientras fuese escribiendo se me fuese ocurriendo otra cosa. Así que al final no hay idea MUAJAJAJAJA ._. Anyway, tampoco era para tanto, I swear, y además creo que este capi me ha quedado pasablemente cachi. No sé, a mí me gusta :3  
PD2: JOER, PEDAZO INTRO ME HA SALIDO AQUÍ EN UN SEGUNDACO DDDD8 **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: **__**You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something**_.

_**Danny**_

Acabo de vender mi alma al Diablo.

Eso es lo que me llevo repitiendo desde que correspondí al beso de Dougie, cerrando de alguna manera ese extraño y peligroso trato que había propuesto. ¿Era un trato realmente? No estaba seguro, porque ni siquiera sabía muy bien en qué consistía. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Cómo lo haríamos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y no olvidemos que, por mucha atracción que sintiera por él, la mitad de las veces que quería ponerle las manos encima era para estrangularlo.

Y luego estaba el problema de Ian. Ay, como descubriese lo que teníamos entre manos… No quiero ni imaginármelo. Sabía que el tipo ese era como un chucho defendiendo su territorio, y a Dougie solo le faltaba llevar tatuado en el culo 'propiedad de Ian. No tocar'.

Sin embargo… a pesar de todo, podía notar ese cosquilleo excitado en la base de mi estómago al pensar en lo que hacíamos (o íbamos a hacer… o habíamos hecho… o lo que sea). El famoso morbo que buscaba el señorito rubio aquí presente… Lo cierto es que cuando me dijo que solo me estaba seduciendo por eso, por la emoción de lo prohibido y peligroso, no pude evitar sentirme un poco (cofcofcofbastantecofcofcof) decepcionado. No sé, en primer lugar no esperaba que me contestase, y en segundo… creí que habría otra razón… ¡Vale, no sé cuál, pero no era eso lo que quería oír!

-¿En qué piensas, pecosín mío?-la vocecilla de Dougie penetra en los confines de mi pensamiento (oi, qué poético ha quedado eso) y tuerzo la cabeza (que todavía me duele debido a la resaca y a esa herida de origen desconocido) en su dirección, metiendo aún más las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-No me llames eso.-gruño, pegándole un puntapié a un montoncito de nieve que está en mi camino. Sí, se nota que ya estamos cerca de las Navidades… Aunque tampoco es que vaya a dar por ello saltos de alegría. Nunca me han gustado demasiado estas fechas, para qué mentir.

-¿El qué? ¿Pecoso? Pero si es la verdad. Tienes pecas: eres un pecoso. A implica B.-ja, ja, ya salió el listo. Sin sacar la nariz del cuello de la chaqueta, porque hace un frío que te cagas, le miro mal, y él se ríe, colocándose mejor el gorro ese con orejeras. Es ridículo, cualquier otro hombre dudaría en ponerse algo así… pero al jodido le queda perfecto, enmarcando su carita y haciendo que parezca más inocente de lo que es. Porque, admitámoslo, las palabras 'inocencia' y 'Dougie Poynter' no pueden ir juntas en sentido estricto jamás de los jamases.

-Da igual, no me lo llames. Las odio.-era verdad, sonará a cliché o a lo que queráis, pero era la pura y cruda realidad. Odiaba mis pecas. Todos los días cuando me duchaba las frotaba con la esponja para ver si con un poco de suerte lograba hacer que desaparecieran. Pero no, ese millón de manchitas asquerosas y diminutas nunca se iba de mi piel.

-Aw, ¿Danny-boy es un chico acomplejado?-canturrea Dougie, sonriéndome de lado y esquivando una farola velozmente para evitar que mi mano impacte contra su nuca.

-¿Quieres que saque a relucir el hecho de que tú no llegas al metro sesenta?-pregunto, una sonrisa malvada en mis labios al ver como se pone rojo y aprieta los puños.

-Eh, no te pases, que llego al metro se-TEN-ta… bueno… casi…-ahora soy el que estalla en carcajadas, antes de imitarle, pero tirándole del moflete con los dedos pulgar e índice.-Aw, ¿Dougie-boy es un enanito acomplejado?

Me aparta la mano de un zarpazo, lanzándome cuchillos afilados, disparos láser y demás por los ojos.

-Gilipollas…-masculla, frotándose con mimo la mejilla, donde, debido a mi agarre, le ha quedado un colorado.

-Jode que te salga el tiro por la culata, ¿eh?

-Hagamos un trato, Jones…

-¿Otro?-interrumpo, con fingido escándalo. Sé que en este caso es una expresión hecha, pero es demasiado divertido meterme con él. Que no 'en' él, no malinterpretar, ¿eh? Aunque…

-¿Pero quieres callarte y dejarme hablar?-chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, cruzándose de brazos una vez que nos hemos parado para esperar que el semáforo de peatones se ponga en verde. Hay un montón de gente envuelta en bufandas y abrigos a nuestro alrededor, y algunas nos miran a Dougie y a mí con desconfianza.-Bien, muchas gracias. Iba a decir que, ya que puede que los dos, mm, tengamos algunas cualidades físicas que no nos convencen demasiado, no hay necesidad de sacarlas a relucir constantemente.

-¿Y eso significa qué…?-pregunto de coña, pero es que quería escucharlo de sus labios explícitamente. Y él sabe que no pararé hasta que lo haga, así que bufa, echando a andar cuando el hombrecito de luces nos da paso.

-Significa que si tú ignoras el hecho de que yo sea un hombre bajito y yo ignoraré que a ti te hayan tapizado de dálmata. ¿De acuerdo?

No puedo evitar reírme cuando las palabras 'hombre bajito' salen de sus labios, pero la risa se me corta en seco cuando mi cerebro procesa la última parte. Espera, ¡¿me ha comparado con un dálmata?!

-Mira, ahí está la librería que buscamos.-dice antes de que pueda abrir la boca para quejarme. Y corretea hasta la puerta sin esperarme, así que no tengo más remedio que hacer lo mismo y tragarme mi orgullo…

Cuando le alcanzo, ya está entrando en la tienda, que por cierto, es enorme. Tiene dos plantas llenas de estanterías con libros (oh, bravo, es una librería, lo raro es que hubiese motos voladoras), aunque hay bastantes pasillos anchos y rectos que dan al lugar un aspecto de lo más ordenado. No mentiré diciendo que no me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

Avanzamos hasta uno de los mostradores detrás del cual hay una chica rubia con gafas de montura negra.

-Hola, buenas.-saluda Dougie, plantando en sus labios la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Joder, sí que sabía el mocoso como encandilar a la gente… La chica debe pensar lo mismo, porque se sonroja un poco y, tras carraspear, contesta con voz algo aguda.-Me gustaría saber si tenéis estos libros por aquí, y si no, ¿podría encargarlos?-y le tiende un papelito que se saca del bolso trasero del pantalón, con una lista considerablemente larga escrita en él.

-Claro, voy a mirar en el registro, señor.-y dice 'señor' arrastrando las sílabas, mirando a Dougie entre las pestañas antes de volverse hacia el ordenador. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando Dougie le sigue el flirteo y le sonríe más. Será idiota, si ni siquiera le van las tías…

Negándome a ver aquel penoso espectáculo (y negándome a reconocer la existencia de esa pequeñísima presión al final del esternón), me dirijo a una estantería cercana, empezando a ojear sin mucho interés los títulos de los libros. Cuando acabo con esa estantería, sigo con la siguiente, así hasta tres o cuatro. De vez en cuando me paro a coger alguno cuando el título o la portada me llama la atención. Pff, ¿qué se fumaban los escritores para poner títulos como aquellos? Todos tan pomposos o abstractos. Y muchos te llevaban a la equivocación. Como ese de hace un rato, que creí que iba de recetas de cocina divertidas. ¿Con qué intención alguien pone a un libro el título de Los Juegos del Hambre sino la de llevar a las personas a la confusión? Psé. Y luego ese otro, que no sé por qué extraño motivo me dio por abrir por una página cualquiera y casi me da un soponcio con el par de líneas que leí. ¡Y yo que creía que el porno solo se podía ver!

-¿Algo interesante por aquí?-susurra una voz en mi oído, haciendo que pegue un saltito en el sitio.

-Joder, Dougie, casi me matas del susto.-lloriqueo con una mano en el pecho, mi corazón en proceso de volver a su sitio, porque se me ha subido a la garganta.

El rubio se ríe por lo bajo, y me quita el libro que tengo en ese momento en la mano.

-Mmm, ¿de verdad te va la novela adolescente? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Me pongo colorado y se lo vuelvo a quitar, dejándolo en su sitio.

-Lo he cogido al azar, ¿vale?

Murmura un 'claro' irónico y divertido, mirándome con las cejas enarcadas. Urgh, odiaba cuando hacia eso…

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Has acabado ya de ligar con la recepcionista para que podamos irnos?-aah, ¡no quería preguntar eso! Al menos, no en ese tono… porque casi ha sonado como… no, ¡me niego a pronunciar la palabra 'celos' o cualquiera de sus derivadas!… mierda…

-Nah, solo que ha ido al almacén a buscarlos.-contesta, sin borrar esa sonrisa prepotente de sus labios, por los cuales pasa ahora lentamente la lengua.

-Ajá.-me limito a decir, apartando los ojos de esa lengüecita suya… que recuerdo bastante habilidosa, sí… y más con esa pequeña barrita de metal que la atraviesa… mm…

-Espero que no esté teniendo pensamientos indecentes, señor Jones.-murmura él, aunque la expresión de su cara dice todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo se podía pasar de odiar a alguien a desearlo tan rápido? Me muerdo el labio inferior, clavando mis ojos azules en los suyos grises. Mm, no se ve a nadie por esta sección…

Whoa, no, quieto parado ahí. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en liarme con Dougie aquí, en un lugar público? Joder, el rubiales me afectaba demasiado.

-C-creo que deberíamos ir a mirar a ver si ya tienen tus libros.-farfullo, girándome tan rápido que no veo el brillo de decepción que tiñen por unos segundos los ojos de Dougie.

_**Dougie**_

Creí que iba a besarme. En serio, sabía que al relamerme los labios su cabeza se había ido por senderos de lo más inapropiados, y por eso creí que me iba a besar. Pero no. Se supo contener. Porque eso es lo que hizo, ¿no?

Bufo, quitándome el flequillo de los ojos. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que no me hubiera besado? Probablemente porque significaba que todavía no tenía el poder suficiente sobre él para controlarlo por completo.

_Y entonces… entonces me siento menos s-solo…_

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que lo que dijo en el baño de mi casa ayer se desvanezca. Vamos, pff, ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora?…

Mosqueado, vuelvo al mostrador, donde Danny espera ojeando uno de los libros que la rubia ya ha traído del almacén. Me obligo a plasmar de nuevo esa media sonrisa socarrona en mis labios. Jones había ganado una batalla, pero yo ganaría la guerra.

-¿Y esto? ¿Planeas asesinar a alguien golpeándolos con un bicho de estos?-me pregunta cuando me pongo a su lado.

-Nah. Se me ocurren formas de asesinar más originales que pegarles con un libro de quinientas páginas.-le guiño un ojo, y luego dirijo mi atención hacia mis futuros libros de texto. La mayoría hablaban de la comunicación y eso, nada específico de la fotografía, pero necesitaba sacar primero la carrera de periodismo y luego especializarme en el campo de la fotografía.

-Mmm…-el sonido que emite el pecoso me dice que su cerebro no ha hecho las conexiones necesarias para averiguar para qué coño quiero los libros. Me río, aunque intento poner expresión fastidiada después.

-Son para la universidad. ¿No me escuchas cuando hablo? Ya te lo dije por la mañana…

Su boca forma una 'o' perfecta y me mira con los ojitos muy abiertos. Solo le falta la bombillita encendida encima de la cabeza…

-¡Oh, es verdad! Lo mencionaste justo antes de que te pusieses a hacer un striptease delante de mí…

-¡No era un striptease! Solo me estaba preparando para salir.-interrumpo con la vocecilla más infantil que me sale. Murmura algo por lo bajo, y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pasando las páginas del libro.

-Así que… ¿quieres ir a la universidad?-carraspea antes de hacer la pregunta, y me mira con lo que parece verdadera curiosidad.

-Uhum… Quiero estudiar periodismo fotográfico. A principios-mediados de enero empiezo las clases. He tenido suerte de que hayan aceptado mi matrícula, porque ya están a mitad del curso… tendré que ponerme las pilas para poder recuperar lo suficiente para presentarme a los exámenes y aprobar, pero la cuestión es que ya tengo un pie dentro. Y en cuatro o cinco añitos podré estar trabajando en lo que siempre he querido.

No puedo evitar que la ilusión tiña mi voz al hablar, pero es que es como un sueño cumplido. Siempre me gustó la fotografía, y siempre supe que quería dedicarme a ella. Y ahora, estaba tan cerca de cumplirlo…

-Vaya… qué guay… Supongo que no tendrás problemas, porque las fotos de tu cuarto eran realmente bonitas. Eres un verdadero artista.-comenta Danny, sonriéndome un poquito. Un ligero rubor colorea mi cara debido al halago. Era mi punto débil, cuando alababan mi trabajo no podía evitar sentirme como un niño al que sus padres le dicen que van a colgar su dibujo en la nevera. Danny tose un poco, dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y sus mejillas se enrojecen también. ¡Pero bueno, ¿qué coño nos pasaba que parecíamos dos adolescentes en plena edad del pavo?! Céntrate, Poynter, céntrate.

-Señor, aquí tiene el resto de sus libros.-la rubia vuelve, dejando otros tres libros en el mostrador. Me sonríe, pero esta vez yo no le sigo el juego, por lo que parece algo desconcertada. Me río interiormente. De verdad se me daba bien esto de manipular al resto de personas…

Como no quiero enrollarme más en la librería, saco rápidamente la tarjeta de crédito que Ian tiene a mi nombre y pago los libros, que, joder, casi cuestan un ojo de la cara y medio riñón. Cuando la chica me tiende los tickets, cuela un papelito con unos números escritos, una sonrisa prometedora en sus labios. Esta vez sonrío, aunque no correspondiéndola (pero eso ella no lo sabe). Pobre ingenua…

En cuanto ponemos el pie en la calle, tiro el papel con el número de teléfono al suelo sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo.

-Bueno, libros, listos. ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a un chocolate caliente y después vamos a comprar lo que me queda?-propongo colocándome el gorro de nuevo y cambiando la pesada bolsa de libros de una mano a otra. Ahora fuera está nevando con fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre te tengo que invitar a algo?-refunfuña Jones, frunciendo el ceño.

Hago que pienso, dándome golpecitos con el índice en la barbilla.

-Mmm, no sé… ¿Porque me adoras mucho?

Rueda los ojos, mientras yo me río burlonamente, todavía en el soportal de la tienda, esperando a que el tiempo amaine un poco.

-Oye, venga, que lo decía en serio. Un chocolate a cambio de que te deje entrar conmigo en el probador de ropa.-sus ojos azules se abren de par en par al escucharme y, al mirarme, yo pongo carita de niño bueno. Me muerdo el labio para no echarme a reír cuando él parpadea varias veces, atónito y quizás pensando la de cosas que podríamos hacer en un probador…

-Tú tienes que tener complejo de ninfómano o algo así, sino, te juro que no me explico lo tuyo…-murmura, negando con la cabeza. Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro, haciéndome el ofendido, y él me enseña un bonito, largo y pecoso dedo con la uña mordida. Se lo intento coger, pero lo aparta con rapidez, sacándome la lengua. Hago lo mismo, arrugando la nariz.

Y hubiéramos seguido así un tiempo indefinido (o hasta que se nos hubieran congelado las lenguas) si no llega a ser porque el teléfono de Danny empieza a sonar.

Me lanza una mirada de advertencia y odio mientras descuelga y se lo lleva al oído.

-Diga… ¡Oh, Harry! Mmm… ya, bueno, he estado un poco ocupado estos tres días… ya… no, yo no estoy enfadado solo que… espera un momento, Haz.-tapa el auricular contra el hombro y dirige sus ojos a mí, que sonrío como si no hubiera roto un plato en la vida.-¿Quieres dejar de ponerme muecas antes de que te parta la cara?

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerme muecas antes de que te parta la cara?-le imito, poniendo voz aguda y haciéndole la burla, como llevo haciendo desde que descolgó el teléfono.

-Te lo advierto, Poynter, no me calientes.

-No me calieeenteeees.-y le pongo morritos, lanzándole besitos.

Bufa, exasperado, y vuelve a su conversación con la otra estrellita.

-Vale, ya. No, no, es que…mm, estaba hablando con Lilly, sí…-jo, jo, jo, a alguien le va a crecer la nariz por mentiroso. Acabo de dibujar en mis labios una sonrisilla de prepotencia cuando la manaza de Jones se planta en mi cara.-Sí, lo sé… ya, una mala racha… ¿ahora? ¿Dónde siempre? Vale, me parece bien… Ya hablamos entonces dentro de un rato… ajá… muy bien, venga, hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora? ¿Cómo que hasta ahora?-pregunto nada más que cuelga.

-Pues como que hasta ahora. Era Harry. Quiere que Jimmy, él y yo quedemos un rato ahora, ya que todavía no nos hemos ''reconciliado'' del todo por ese pequeño desliz del otro día con los Breakout Kings.

-Pe-pero, ¿me vas a dejar aquí solito?-saco el labio inferior por encima del superior, poniendo un puchero y abriendo los ojitos.

-Oh, venga, no me mires así.-gruñe, subiéndose el cuello de la cazadora, mirando desconfiado a la calle cubierta de blanco. Todavía nieva, pero mucho más suave que hace unos minutos, y ya se ven personas caminando con paraguas y gorros de nuevo por las aceras.

-Daaaanny, no me dejes solitoooo. Prometiste que me acompañarías a comprar.

-Eh, que yo no te prometí nada. Has sido tú el que me ha obligado a pesar de que todavía estoy resacoso y lo que más me apetecía era quedarme en la cama.

-Jopé, pero no hemos acabado. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Judd que tenías ya planes?

-¿Quizás porque odio estar contigo?

Cierro la boca de un movimiento seco. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. O al menos se siente como uno… Bajo la mirada, apretando los labios. Odiaba estar conmigo, claro, eso ya lo sabía. Yo también odiaba estar con él. Esto solo lo hacía por obligación, para que Ian me pagase la matrícula de la universidad. Sí, odiaba estar con él… ¿Pero y todo eso que me había dicho ayer? ¿Acaso mintió cuando dijo que conmigo se sentía un poquito menos solo porque me parecía a él en el fondo? Joder, vaya tontería, ¡no es que mintiera, es que iba como una cuba! Cualquier cosa podía salir de la boca de un borracho, ¿verdad? Y no tenía por qué ser verdad… Y pensar que me lo había creído un poquito… Qué idiota soy…

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que no me soportas. No pasa nada, el sentimiento es mutuo, creéme.-digo, la mirada más fría y más llena de odio que puedo poner dirigida hacia él.

Ahora es él el que frunce los labios, y arruga el ceño. ¿Por qué de repente no me produce ninguna satisfacción ver cómo mis palabras tienen efecto en él?

-Pues eso.-termina soltando tras unos segundos, apartando los ojos de mí y saliendo a la calle, sin ni siquiera decir adiós. No mira ni una sola vez hacia atrás mientras camina y se aleja, desapareciendo por completo de mi campo visual al torcer una esquina.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que me quito de un tirón el gorro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, echando a andar después en dirección contraria a la que ha tomado Jones.

-Pedazo gilipollas…-murmuro por lo bajo, sintiéndome dolido por alguna estúpida y jodida razón. Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior, que ha empezado a temblar, supongo que por la misma estúpida y jodida razón.

* * *

**_Pos ya está por esta/la siguiente semana. Sí, no creo que pueda subir para el próximo finde porque no tengo tiempo entre semana para escribir y todavía tengo un último examen el lunes 17 T^T (de Física, flipad, coleguillas). Y eso, que es que it's very difficult todo esto.  
Los comentarios me hacen muy fechiz, yu now, sou cénkiu sou mach :DDDD _**


	14. The skeletons are catching up

_** BUEEEEEEEEEEEEENO. No os quejaréis, se supone que no iba a colgar hasta la semana que viene y aquí estoy :DD (aunque también se suponía que debería estar estudiando Física y llevo todo el día escribiendo esto JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE... ._. ) EEEEEEEEEEN FIN, no hay por qué darle más vueltas, lo hecho, hecho está. Además, como si importara mucho, que en cinco días se acaba el mundo*insertar canción End Of The World de McFly* Ok, no ._. Que todavía no he acabao' el fic :yaoming: Y eso. Que este capi me ha quedado algo más largo de lo habitual, pero que a mí personalmente me gusta muy mucho, porque creo que tiene un poco de todo :DDD Joup yu laik it ^^**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: I've opened up my closet, the skeletons are catching up.**_

_**Dougie**_

Mastico despacio la patata frita que tengo en la boca, a la vez que jugueteo con un posavasos que he cogido de la mesa, obligando a mis ojos a no desviarse hacia esa cosa con pecas que está sentada a apenas un metro de mí, siguiendo así uno de los peores métodos de tortura después de los azotes con toallas mojadas: ignorar completamente a alguien.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Jones me dejase plantado en el portal de aquella librería, y de esos cuatro días, dos nos habíamos reunido con los Blackstars para seguir con la pantomima de los Breakout Kings. Y no le había dirigido una mísera palabra. Ni un hola, tan siquiera. Y ¿mirarle?, dos o tres veces solo.

¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga!, ¿ahora me diréis que es algo muy infantil? Pff… bueno, vale, quizás un poco. Está bien, admito que me sentí realmente molesto con que me hubiera dado plantón, pero ahora ya no estaba enfadado (al menos, no muy, MUY enfadado… solo un poquitín). Aunque, ¡psé, cómo si tuviera motivos para estarlo! ¿Qué había hecho? Sí, me había dejado solo. Sí, yo ya tenía planeado pasar todo el día con él de compras. Sí, me había dejado para irse con otros. Sí, había dicho que me odiaba. Pero, ¿y qué más? ¿Eran esos motivos suficientes para enfadarme? Por supuesto que no… ¿verdad?

Bufo, doblando la circunferencia de cartón que tengo entre los dedos, rompiéndolo. Con un gesto más que aburrido y ciertamente frustrado, lo arrojo hacia la mesita, haciendo que planee ligeramente. Después centro mi atención en la bolsa de patatas que descansa en mi regazo, rebuscando en su interior hasta dar con una cuya forma me guste. Era estúpido, porque siempre acaba comiéndolas todas, pero tenía esa manía. Qué se le va a hacer, cada uno es raro a su manera…

Giro un poco la cabeza para observar a Ian hablar. El muy cabrón sabía cómo utilizar las palabras, eso estaba quedando más que demostrado. Porque si no, era imposible que las estrellitas estuviesen aquí ahora mismo, escuchando embobados cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de mi novio. Fijo mi atención en el Jimmy ese, el supuesto jefe de los Blackstars. Sinceramente, me parecía un idiota. No daba pie con bola, y, desde luego, no se podía comparar a Ian. Al menos en lo referido a lo que de liderar bandas callejeras se refiere… Era demasiado impulsivo, demasiado nervioso, no era capaz de controlar al cien por cien la situación, como se había visto cuando se enteró de que los supuestos Breakout Kings habían dado una paliza a uno de sus principales proveedores de droga, una semana o así después de esa ''misión'' de reconocimiento que salió mal (o excelentemente bien, según cómo se vea). No sabía muy bien cómo es que se había hecho con el mando de una banda tan importante, ni cómo la había seguido manteniendo todos estos años. Supongo que ahí entraban en juego sus dos caballeros de blanca armadura. Ian también los tenía, porque no nos olvidemos de Spencer (que por cierto, también está hoy presente), pero, no sé, él era mucho más solitario a la hora de tomar las decisiones, el resto de la banda estaba muy por debajo de él (excepto yo, por supuesto). La cabeza de los Sleeping Dogs estaba formada por un único hombre, y la de los Blackstars, por tres. Otra diferencia más entre ellas, aunque a las dos les había ido bastante bien hasta ahora… Una pena que solo vaya a quedar una…

-Bueno, con todo el pesar de mi corazón, tengo que irme.-digo (irónicamente, porque me estaba aburriendo como una ostra) media hora después, poniéndome en pie y estirándome cual gato. Y era verdad, había prometido a Tom que hoy llegaría pronto por la tarde para ayudarle a decorar el piso. Si lo posponíamos más, con lo que a él le gustaba la Navidad, le iba a dar un yuyu. Además, me encantaba hacerlo, me hacía sentir como si estuviese en casa de nuevo…

-Oh, vaya, es verdad, qué tarde es, yo también tengo que irme. Le prometí a Lilly que iría a buscarla a la salida de sus clases de baile para llevarla después a comprar…-salta Jones, carraspeando antes un poco. Aprieto los labios mientras voy a por mi chaqueta y mis cosas, volviendo después para inclinarme sobre el hombro de Ian.

-Después de cenar pásate por casa, ¿vale?-susurro en su oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el pecoso lo oiga. ¿Quién dijo que no valía ser cruel?-Puede que tenga una sorpresita navideña para ti…

Una sonrisa trepa por sus labios cuando le beso prometedoramente debajo de la oreja. Y otra similar se instala en los míos cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo que Danny se incomoda, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y torciendo la cara en otra dirección.

-Intentad no mataros en el ascensor, ¿eh?-escucho como le dice Harry a Danny, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonriéndole un poco. Parecía que toda la discusión había quedado olvidada. Joder, creí que sería más fácil ponerlos en contra de él, pero había infravalorado su amistad. Aunque, bueno, tampoco ellos deberían infravalorar mis habilidades…

Estoy a punto de volver a mi rol de araña, aprovechando que, minutos después, estamos solos en el ascensor, pero algo me lo impide. Y creo que ese algo se llama orgullo. El idiota moteado aquel me lo había herido (porque eso era lo que había pasado, sí…) y, por muy importante que fuese mi misión, no podía dejar que se fuera de rositas. Y por eso no abro la boca ni hago amago de acercarme a él. Me limito a examinarme la cutícula de las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando ese pequeño resquemor en mi interior. Me produce algo de satisfacción percibir la incomodidad de Danny, que no deja de mover los pies y de juguetear con su ropa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echar a correr… incluso hace amago un par de veces de hablar. ¿Se irá a disculpar? No, no creo… aunque… Joder, ¿por qué el ascensor tarda tanto? Son solo ocho pisos…

Estoy tan concentrado en parecer concentrado en mis dedos que doy un pequeño respingo cuando Jones se mueve de repente y pulsa un botón del panel de control, haciendo que el ascensor se pare con un ligero bote.

Mi corazón empieza a bombear sangre con algo más de velocidad de lo habitual, pero por nada del mundo dejo que se me note, por lo que sigo con mi perfecta pose de indiferencia.

Ninguno de los dos habla durante dos o tres y minutos, y yo tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritarle a ver por qué coño ha parado el ascensor si no va abrir la puta boca.

-N-no es que me importe mucho…-empieza (por fin) tras otro minuto en silencio, mirando con aire aburrido el fluorescente del techo.-pero… ¿estás… mmm… enfadado conmigo o algo?

No, apenas, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Quizás por eso de que me dejaste solo para irte de parranda con tus amiguitos? ¿Acaso eso es motivo? No, ¿verdad? Pues eso…

-¿Debería estar enfadado por algo en especial?-contesto fríamente, mi voz un poquito demasiado amarga e irónica para mi gusto.

En ningún momento hago amago de establecer contacto visual. Quería posponerlo todo lo posible, hacerle sufrir por haber sido tan poco considerado conmigo. Sabía que le jodía que le tratase como si fuese invisible, que ni siquiera me dignase a insultarle.

-A-ah, pues n-no sé...-veo de reojo por el reflejo de la puerta metálica cómo se rasca la nuca, torciendo la boca en una mueca.-Es que... no sé... estos días no me h-hablas ni nada y c-creí que igual...

-¿Para qué quieres que te hable? Dijiste que odiabas estar conmigo. Deberías estar contento…-me vuelvo hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Me mira, y siento un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus pupilas añiles se clavan en las mías grises. ¿Por qué ahora tenía tantas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo?  
Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, y yo aparto la mirada de él pasados unos segundos. Dejo escapar un siseo entre los dientes, cruzándome de brazos.

-De hecho...-vuelve a ser él el que rompe el incómodo silencio.-e-es posible que…quizás… quizás n-no odie tanto t-tu compañía…

Vale, ahora que alguien me explique porqué cojones mi corazón se ha puesto a latir como un poseso en mi pecho. Me muerdo el interior del labio inferior, luchando para que esa sonrisilla traicionera que amenaza con plasmarse en mi cara no se atreva a hacer acto de aparición. Ha reconocido que le gusta estar conmigo. Bueno, vale, no son sus palabras textuales, pero… le he hecho tragarse su orgullo y admitir algo que seguramente jamás reconocería. Es eso lo que me hace sonreír, ¿vale? Saber que mi poder sobre él se hace cada vez mayor… sí, ha sido eso…

-Pff, vas a tener que currártelo más si quieres que te perdone del todo, estrellita.-suelto tras meditar unos segundos mi respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto molesto, aunque el tono de mi voz deja entrever que su disculpa ha sido aceptada… más o menos…  
Jones emite una risilla entre dientes, y, aunque no le estoy mirando, sé que ha enarcado una ceja, poniendo una expresión socarrona.

-Vaya, vaya, así que al final sí que estaba enfadado el señorito, ¿eh?-comenta, dudando un poco antes de clavarme uno de sus largos y rechonchos dedos en las costillas.

-Oh, cállate, ¿quieres?-mascullo dándole un manotazo, sonrojándome en contra de mi voluntad. Él solo se ríe más, y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina, que consigue el efecto contrario al que busco. Oh, sí, y hace que me sonroje más. Que a su vez hace que se ría más.-Serás idiota…

-Vamos, princesa, sabes que me adoras.-imita la frase que yo siempre le digo, aunque añadiendo ese horroroso apelativo.

-¡No soy una princesa!-y admito que mi respuesta hasta a mí me suena infantil y afeminada…

Danny suelta una carcajada que más bien parece un cacareo de gallina, y luego vuelve a clavarme el dedo en las costillas, haciendo que dé un saltito. Y otra vez. Y otra. Yo trato de escabullirme, porque no quiero que descubra la de cosquillas que tengo, pero estamos en un sitio que no es lo que se diga muy grande, y pronto me tiene acorralado contra la esquina.

-Sí que lo eres…-dice, sin dejar de ametrallearme los costados con esos mortíferos y veloces dedos.-Eres una princesita sensiblera, caprichosa y traviesa…

-Que no lo soy, joder… ¡Jones, para ahora mismo! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas, cago en la puta!-le recrimino ahora que no tengo escapatoria, dándole manotazos a diestro y a siniestro.

-Vaya, resulta que la princesita es también una malhablada. ¿Tendré que lavarle la boca con jabón?

-Creo que soy yo el que tiene el deber y el derecho de decidir qué se mete en la boca, muchas gracias.-gruño, dándome cuenta después de lo pervertido que ha sonado. Y no debo ser el único que lo piensa, porque Danny para de hacerme cosquillas para mirarme con las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa. Atrapo el lateral de mi labio inferior con los dientes, y sus ojos en seguida siguen el movimiento.

-No hagas eso…-murmura con voz más grave de lo normal, lo que hace que se me erice la piel.

-¿El qué?-susurro como si no supiera de qué va la cosa, clavando de nuevo los dientes en mi propio labio, más fuerte, después de pasar la lengua por él. Danny traga saliva y juro que el azul de sus ojos se ha vuelto una tonalidad más oscura.

-Eso…-y no tarda ni dos segundos en sustituirme, cerrando los dientes en torno a la sensible prominencia, tirando de ella. Cierro los ojos y emito un gorgorito cuando la suelta después de estar un rato mordisqueándola, aunque pronto queda ahogado por su boca, que se aprieta con firmeza contra la mía. Paso una mano por su cuello, hasta que mis dedos son capaces de entretenerse con los pequeños rizos de su nuca, mientras que la otra se queda prendada de su camiseta, por dentro de la chaqueta deportiva abierta que lleva, en uno de sus costados. Las suyas permanecen en mi cintura, aunque noto las yemas de sus dedos jugueteando con la curvatura de mi trasero. Al mismo tiempo, su lengua se abre paso entre mis labios, despacio, sin prisas o apuros. Aquel era un beso lento, intenso, y, joder, tremendamente erótico…

Cuando nos despegamos para coger aire, mis rodillas casi están hechas flan, y creedme que no me pasaba a menudo… Pero es que había sido un muy buen beso…

-Mmm, dijiste que tenía que currármelo más para conseguir tu perdón, ¿verdad?-ronronea Danny, sus labios brillantes y oscuros.- ¿Qué te parece si me lo intento ganar ahora?

Mis pulmones retienen durante unos segundos el aire al escucharle, las comisuras de mis labios estirándose hacia arriba y mis ojos probablemente brillando de excitación.

- ¿Crees que serás capaz? Te advierto que soy una persona realmente exigente… no sé si estarás a la altura…-le pico, mirándole entre las pestañas y recorriendo el cuello de su camiseta con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo cómo los suyos siguen la curva de mi cadera hasta toparse con el botón de mi pantalón, el cuál comienzan a desabrochar.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no me dejas intentarlo, ¿no crees?-dice en mi oído, bajando de forma contundente y firme la bragueta. Empieza a besarme el cuello a la vez que cuela la mano en la abertura que acaba de crear, y yo vuelvo a dejar caer los párpados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el frío metal de la pared del ascensor. Al principio me vacila y se dedica a acariciarme suavemente por encima de la ya tirante tela del bóxer, y me dan ganas de gritarle que se deje de jueguecitos. Pero supongo que me contestaría que solo es está vengando por mis continuas tomaduras de pelo… Por eso me callo y espero paciente.

-J-joder…-jadeo cuando, por fin, se pone serio en el asunto.

-¿Qué te he dicho de decir tacos?-bromea el pecoso, antes de mordisquear, sin dejar de mover la mano, la piel de detrás de mi oreja, lo que envía una descarga sensorial a todo mi cuerpo.

-C-cállate…

-Como ordene la princesa…-y en ese momento no sé qué giro extraño hace con la muñeca que me hace abrir los ojos de sopetón, agarrándome a sus hombros para que no me venzan las rodillas y me caiga al suelo.

-¿Q-qué c-coñ…?-no puedo acabar la frase porque vuelve a hacerlo, y me vuelvo a quedar sin aire.

-¿Sabías que me rompí esta muñeca con doce años y no me soldó del todo bien? Desde entonces, me dobla más de lo normal…-informa, risueño, aumentando el ritmo antes de volver a demostrarme otra vez lo útil que puede ser a veces haberte roto algo.

Estoy que me deshago en escalofríos y gemidos, casi, casi como tocando el cielo. Por eso me quejo cuando esa bendita, y desde ahora mi adorada, mano abandona el calor de mi ropa interior, dejando a mi colega de dentro de lo más confuso y atontado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Por qué has parado?-replico, sonando más suplicante y desesperado de lo que estoy… vale, no, lo admito, estoy suplicante y desesperado. ¡Pero es que me ha dejado a medias!

Jones sonríe burlonamente, y estoy a un pelo de darle una bofetada. ¡Esa actitud solo la podía tener yo!

-Así que te estaba gustando, ¿eh?-y plasma una expresión de suficiencia en su pecosa cara. Gilipollas…

-Psé, ayuda mucho tener unas manos grandes, así que menos méritos…

Ahora pone cara de ofendido y soy yo el que sonríe con prepotencia. Sin embargo, no se me olvida que en mi entrepierna hay alguien que todavía necesita un poco más de atención. Por eso borro esa sonrisa de mi cara, le pongo ojitos de cachorrín abandonado y le doy un besito en los labios, acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Se sonroja todo, y farfulla algo que lleva las palabras 'rastrero', 'desagradecido', 'dejarte así', y 'ahora verás'. Y después de lanzarme un 'hum' muy dramático, se hinca de rodillas.

Observo, con un cosquilleo de excitación en la base del estómago, como coge la cinturilla de mi bóxer y cómo la baja, estirándola para que sobrepase mi erección. Vuelve a lanzarme una mirada cargada de indignación antes de sacar la lengua y darle un lametón.

No es que tarde mucho en venirme, porque admito que el Jones este era bueno tanto con las manos como con la boca… pero que no os oiga él, ¿eh? Cuando noto que ese cosquilleo en el abdomen se hace demasiado intenso como para aguantarlo mucho más, le doy unos suaves tirones en el pelo, en el cual se me han enredado los dedos de una mano no sé muy bien cuándo, pero él solo sofoca una risita que sustituye por unos segundos a los sonidos de succión, su nariz haciéndome cosquillas en la pelvis al respirar, y la mano que no está también entre mis muslos acariciándome el costado.

Y en ese momento se me olvida que Ian y los amigos de Danny están a menos de cuatro pisos por encima de nosotros, se me olvida que hay más vecinos en el edificio que pueden oírnos, se me olvida que ya llevamos más de media hora encerrados y que probablemente se estén preguntando qué coño pasa con el ascensor que no funciona. Por olvidar, se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Aunque el de Danny seguro que lo recuerda bien cualquiera que tuviera el oído afinado...

-Bueno, qué, ¿me he ganado el perdón o no?-comenta el pecoso, y después de ponerse de pie y de colocarme la ropa interior y el pantalón, me lo abrocha y me deja tal y como estaba al principio. Luego se relame, y pasa el dorso de la mano por las comisuras de sus labios, eliminando así cualquier resto que se le pudiese haber quedado.

Yo todavía estoy respirando agitadamente, temblando, los efectos finales del orgasmo desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Mm… tengo que pensármelo todavía…-digo cuando encuentro mi voz, y le sonrío. Pero no una sonrisa de las habituales, de esas teñidas con segundas intenciones (fuese cual fuese su naturaleza). No, es una de verdad. Y Danny se da cuenta, porque abre sorprendido los ojos. No le culpo, hasta yo me he quedado atónito. Pero no lo he podido evitar, no lo he pensado, se ha dibujado en mis labios antes de que pudiera hacer nada para reprimirla… Me apresuro a borrarla, bajando la mirada hasta que me encuentro con las puntas de mis deportivas, mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se me ha podido escapar?

-Ey… -siento unos toquecitos en el hombro, y luego un par de dedos bajo mi barbilla. Quiero resistirme, porque mis playeros de repente se han convertido en algo sumamente interesante, pero esos dedos insisten un poco más y termino mirando hacia arriba, con una mueca molesta en la cara. Los ojos azules de Danny vuelven a enfocarme directamente, igual que hace unos días en el baño del piso, como si quisiesen y fueran capaces de perforar la carcasa de piel, músculos y huesos que encerraba a mi alma. No me gustaba que me mirase así. Me hacía sentir tan indefenso, tan vulnerable… me hacía olvidarme del plan porque le hacía más humano… me hacía creer que realmente él podía mitigar el dolor de esa cicatriz que tanto tiempo me llevaba doliendo…-No pasa nada, Doug… -murmura, sonriéndome un poquito. Y su voz está de repente tan teñida de un tímido cariño que duele. No sé porqué, pero duele. Tanto que me encojo un poco sobre mí mismo, parpadeando para alejar ese escozor de mis ojos. Me daba miedo sentirme así. No podía sentirme así. Porque para mí Danny solo era un objetivo, un rival al que vencer, nada más. Eso es lo que ha sido desde el principio y lo que seguirá siendo hasta el final. Me niego a replantearme la posibilidad de que algún día lo deje de ser, no, simplemente no…-Me gusta mucho esa sonrisa…

Cuando esas palabras salen de sus labios, yo me muerdo con fuerza el interior de los carrillos, hasta notar el regusto metálico de la sangre en mi paladar. Miro a Danny a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de matiz en ese intenso azul que me indicase que no lo decía en serio, que solo era una broma, que se estaba burlando de mí. Pero no lo encuentro. Mis ojos solo se encuentran con una sorprendente, tímida y algo insegura pero aplastante sinceridad. Vacilante y colorado como un tomate, Danny mueve los dedos desde mi barbilla hasta mi frente, y me aparta el flequillo de la misma con delicadeza, acariciándome después la sien y la mejilla. ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Y por qué yo era incapaz de reaccionar? ¿Por qué me latía tan rápido el corazón y por qué las palmas de mis manos se habían humedecido tanto? ¿Por qué notaba un cosquilleo cálido en el estómago y en el pecho? ¿Por qué me costaba respirar? ¿Por qué quería inclinarme hacia su mano, que todavía acariciaba mi mejilla? ¿Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos? ¿Por qué tenía esas estúpidas e inexplicables ganas de que me abrazase con fuerza, de que me susurrase en el oído que estaba aquí conmigo, que nunca más iba a volver a estar solo, que sabía lo que era, y que me iba a ayudar a que dejase de doler tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que me moría porque recorriese la poca distancia que nos separaba y me besase? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Joder, por qué!? ¡Qué alguien me dé una jodida explicación porque no quiero, repito NO QUIERO, sentirme así! ¿¡Vale!? ¡N-O Q-U-I-E-R-O! …no otra vez… no con él…

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, hasta que aparecen manchitas brillantes en el interior de mis párpados. Así seguro que desaparece todo esto, porque sé que no es nada, solo estoy un poco confundido, eso es todo, nada es de verdad, es mi estúpida cabeza que no sabe lo que quiere hacerme sentir, en seguida se pasará…

Dejo de sentir los dedos de Danny acariciándome pasados unos segundos, y suelto un inaudible suspiro. Aliviado o triste, eso ya no lo sé.

Levanto los párpados cuando el ascensor se vuelve a poner en marcha. Nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos con ganas de hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Él no iba preguntar y yo no iba dar explicaciones, así era mejor para los dos.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y mis dedos se topan con el móvil. Recorro su forma rectangular, dudando si hacer o no lo que se me acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

Cuando solo nos queda un piso para llegar a la planta baja, me decido, convenciéndome a mí mismo que es parte del plan y que lo favorecerá, que solo por eso lo hago.

-Toma.-le digo a Danny, tendiéndole el cacharro, después de ponerlo en modo marcación. Me mira sin comprender, y yo ruedo los ojos, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar, como si me quejase de lo corto de entendederas que era a veces, esperando así que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad que nunca debieron abandonar.-No sé tú, pero yo no tengo poderes telequinésicos, así que la única forma de poder comunicarnos que se me ocurre es mediante esa cosa que llaman telefonía.

-Me estás pidiendo mi número de teléfono, ¿Poynter? Vaya, si ni siquiera llevamos dos citas… Qué atrevido…-se burla él, cogiendo el móvil y empezando a marcar, seguramente tan aliviado como yo de volver a nuestra habitual y para nada sentimental relación.

-Cállate.-le digo por tercera vez en lo que va de día, aunque va acompañado de una sonrisilla burlona. Me devuelve mi teléfono y yo guardo su número en mis contactos, sonriendo satisfecho y metiéndolo de nuevo el en bolsillo, segundos antes de que se detenga el ascensor y las puertas se abran.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa si yo quiero contactar contigo? Es injusto que tú tengas mi número y yo el tuyo no…-se queja el pecoso cuando salimos a la calle y yo empiezo a alejarme, dirección a mi apartamento, justo la opuesta a la que tiene que tomar él. Giro sobre mis talones, sin dejar de caminar, ya a unos cuantos metros, y entonces le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso, riéndome con la expresión enfurruñada y algo indignada que está poniendo, todo antes de desaparecer entre el gentío.

-¡Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, estrellita!

* * *

_**JE. JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. Demasiada tensión, I know it, y sé que queréis que se enamoren de una vez y que se vayan a hacer hijos a debajo del árbol de Navidad de Tom (imaginaos la situación si pasa de verdad... con Harry cerca bailando vestido de Papá Noél cachondo... LOOOOL), peeeeeeero it's not always easy. Y sino no tendría gracia, ¿verdad? Verdad 8)**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, ¿eh?, que no se me olvidan. Sois las mejores, srly, os amodoro *-* Qué Tom cumpla tooooodos vuestros deseos navideños, ¿ok? :DDD **_


	15. And I hope I'm doing right

_***entra vestida de Papá Noel* JOU, JOU, JOU, FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD. Ok, no, que todavía no es, pero casi (hoy lo que es, es el cumple de Mr Judd *OOO* qué chachi genial, ¿no? ) En fin, como algunas personitas de lo más adorables me han pedido (y ha sido muy cuquimonoso, debo decirlo), os dejo el capi 15 como regalito de Navidad. Es un poquito más especial que el resto, porque como que es casi la mitad del doble (?) que los anteriores de largo y creo que es uno de mis favoritos porque kjsbfkjlbsdfkjbsfkjbsf ya veréis :3 Os amodoro :D **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: **__**So I close my eyes, and I hope I'm doing right.**_

_**Danny**_

-¡Sí! ¡Dale, dale! ¡Justo ahí!-grito casi a pleno pulmón, contorsionándome cual acróbata del Circo del Sol, como si mi cuerpo tuviese alguna conexión con la PlayStation que hiciese que el conjunto de píxeles de forma humanoide que había en la pantalla de la televisión se moviese lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el gancho que, ahora, el otro conjunto de píxeles dirigido por Jimmy le lanza. Sin embargo, parece que estas cosas no funcionan así, porque mi jugador recibe el golpe y le hace perder las dos rayitas de vida que le quedaban.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!-salta Jimmy, una expresión triunfal en su cara, a la vez que un enorme 'K.O.' sale en la tele.

-¿Por qué tenemos que jugar a este juego?-lloriqueo mientras le paso el mando a Harry, que está sentado a mi derecha, y pongo las cinco libras sobre la mesa que habíamos apostado. Llevábamos toda la tarde jugando a la videoconsola en mi casa, y ya habíamos reunido en la mesa una buena cantidad de pasta.

-Jones, deja de quejarte.-me dice el ojiazul, haciendo crujir los dedos mientras se carga la siguiente partida.

-¡Es que siempre pierdo en este juego! Sois unos sinvergüenzas…

-Anda, ¿por qué no nos vas a por otra cervecita mientras los expertos juegan?-propone Jimmy, riéndose y pellizcándome la mejilla. Le doy un buen collejón cuando me levanto, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque se me termina escapando una sonrisilla.

Había echado de menos aquellas tardes. Me encantaban, y solían repetirse con frecuencia, pero como ahora andábamos quedando cada poco con los Sleeping Dogs, hacía ya tres o cuatro semanas que no quedábamos así. Además, era signo de que todo volvía a la normalidad entre nosotros, que la pelea por lo de los Breakout Kings había quedado olvidada del todo. Y eso que yo todavía no me había perdonado del todo… Por suerte, Jimmy y Harry sí que lo habían hecho, y me dijeron que no pasaba nada, que un fallo lo podía tener cualquiera, que entendían que estuviese cansado por eso de las peleas (ahora no tan frecuentes) con Lilly y con mi madre, que no dudase en hacerles saber si necesitaba unas vacaciones. Realmente tenía los mejores amigos del mundo… por eso me sentía tan culpable por mentirles. Porque no, no les había contado lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche, ni lo que me traía entre manos con Dougie… Aunque, ¿cómo podría? Me obligarían a dejar de verle, y si me negaba, sí que se cabrearían. No sé si llegarían a echarme de la banda, pero…

_Bip, bip._

Algo vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, alertándome de que me acaba de llegar un mensaje al teléfono. En cuanto llego al salón, ya cargado con nuevas provisiones de cervezas y patatas fritas, me dejo caer en uno de los sillones y saco disimuladamente el móvil.

_'' ¿Andas haciendo algo interesante, star boy?''_

El ritmo de mi corazón se me acelera un poquito al leer el mensaje. Me muerdo el labio y echo una ojeada a los otros dos, pero parecen demasiado enfrascados en la partida.

_''Quizás… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso extrañas mi compañía? ;) ''_

Menos de un minuto después de que le haya dado a enviar vuelve a aparecerme un sobrecito en la pequeña pantalla.

''_Quizás… Nah, solo que me aburro :P Pero si andas ocupado… PD: todavía me queda algo de helado de chocolate en la nevera… ;) ''_

No puedo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajini con la posdata, a la vez que un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Desde que le había dado mi teléfono, habíamos quedado como cinco veces, dos en su casa. Y la última… bueno, habíamos estado haciendo experimentos con el helado, para ver cuando tardaba en derretirse con la temperatura corporal…

''_Oh. A lo mejor te puedo hacer un hueco en mi apretada agenda… Pero solo porque sería una pena que se perdiera el helado…''_

Aprieto el botón de enviar antes de darme cuenta de que tengo dos caretos a menos de dos palmos de distancia. Pego un bote en el sillón, apresurándome a guardar el móvil antes de que estos dos puedan ver la pantalla.

-¿Con quién hablas que sonríes tanto, Dan?-pregunta con un retintín divertido en la voz Harry, sus cejas cerca del nacimiento de su pelo de lo enarcadas que las tiene.

-N-n-no sé d-de qué-é me hab-blas…-tartamudeo, notando como mis mejillas empiezan a arder.

-Oh, sí que sabes. Parecías el gato de Cheshire, de tanto que sonreías. Venga, dinos con quién hablabas.-y Jimmy me da unos golpecitos en la pierna, haciendo que pegue otro bote.

-T-tampoco sonreía ta-tanto…

-¡Aja! ¡Has admitido que estabas sonriendo! Venga, va, dinos quién es el afortunado con el que te mandas mensajitos de amor…

-¡No me estaba enviando mensajitos de amor!-exclamo con voz de pito, poniéndome todavía más colorado.

Jimmy y Harry intercambian una mirada cómplice, seguidos de una sonrisa de lado que no me gusta nada. Estoy a punto de preguntarles qué pasa cuando Harry se lanza a por mí, cogiéndome por sorpresa y haciéndome una llave.

-¡HARRY! ¡SUÉLTAME!-chillo debajo de él, porque me está aplastando contra él sillón, sus fuertes brazos sujetándome los míos a la espalda para que no me pueda mover.

-Ni hablar, majo. A ver si te vas a creer tú que vamos a permitir que te vayas de rositas sin saber quién es el chico ese que te hace sonreír de esa manera.

-¡Jo-joder, que no…!-no estaba sonriendo de ninguna manera en especial, ¿vale? Era solo que… yo…-¡JIMMY, DEVUÉLVEME ESO AHORA MISMO! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA…!1

Pero él ya ha sacado el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón, justo en el momento en el que vuelve a emitir un pitido.

-Jo, jo, jo… Vamos a ver a quién tenemos aquí…-dice él, mientras yo hundo la cara en el brazo del sillón, dando ya por imposible escapar de aquella vergonzosa situación. Por suerte, no tenía el nombre principal de Dougie puesto como contactos, sino el segundo, por si acaso pasaba algo como lo que estaba pasando justo ahora… aunque tenía la esperanza de que nunca sucediera...-Oh, mira, se llama Lee. Suena sexy, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Mm, sí, no está nada mal. ¿Qué le pone el tortolito?

-''Vaya, sería un honor para mí poder entrar… en la agenda, quiero decir…'', y pone un guiño.-lee Jimmy en voz alta. ¿Hola? Ahora es un buen momento para que se acabe el mundo…

-Eso… Uy, uy, uy, parece que el chico quiere hacer cositas pervertidas contigo, Dan.-Harry me suelta una mano y me tira de una oreja, sin dejar de reírse, a lo que pronto se le une Jimmy. ¿Dije antes que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo? Bien, ¡pues tachadlo!

-Sois idiotas, ¿lo sabéis?-gruño cuando por fin Harry me suelta y puedo recuperar mi teléfono. No puedo evitar releer el mensaje, aunque esta vez me concentro en que no se me escape ninguna sonrisa para aquellos dos lelos no se burlasen más de mí.

-Aaw, sabes que te queremos. Solo que nos alegra que te hayas echado novio. Se te ve realmente feliz.-comenta mi amigo, pasándome el brazo por los hombros y apretándome un poco. Yo bajo la mirada, centrándola en mis manos. ¿De verdad se me veía feliz? No, no podía ser, yo odiaba a Dougie, lo nuestro solo era sexo, nada más, no éramos novios, y, desde luego, él no me hacía feliz…

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

''_Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿vienes a mi casa o no? Ya he sacado el helado de la nevera, como tardes se va a derretir del todo…''_

Me muerdo el labio inferior de nuevo, sobresaltándome cuando dejo de sentir el brazo de Harry a mi alrededor.

-Creo que es hora de que nosotros dos nos vayamos. No nos gustaría retenerte mucho más si tienes cosas que hacer.-me guiña un ojo y me da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Y a ver cuándo nos lo presentas, ¿eh? Que tengo que aprobarlo antes de aceptarlo en el grupo.-bromea Jimmy, revolviéndome el pelo al pasar por mi lado.

Cierro los ojos cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse unos minutos después.

Dougie no me hacía feliz… ¿verdad?

…

Doy saltitos en el sitio para entrar en calor mientras espero a que Dougie me abra la puerta. Joder, ¿cómo podía hacer tanto frío? Vale, estábamos a 22 de diciembre, pero ¡madre mía, ni que estuviéramos en la edad del hielo!

-Hey.-la puerta por fin se abre y la figura menuda de Dougie aparece en el marco, una sonrisilla pintada en sus labios.

-Hey…-le contesto, quitándome la capucha de la sudadera de la cabeza una vez que estoy dentro del apartamento y después que el rubio haya cerrado la puerta, sin peligro ya de que me reconozcan.

-Has tardado mucho.-se queja, apoyando los puños en las caderas, poniéndose de jarras. Lleva una camiseta azul holgada y unos pantalones deportivos grises caídos, lo que deja ver una considerable porción de su ropa interior, que es de un color rosa chillón. Trago saliva, mordisqueándome el labio.-El helado ya debe estar hecho yogur.

-Pff, perdona, pero he tenido que venir a pata después de aparcar el coche a cuatro calles de aquí para no levantar sospechas.-refunfuño, frotándome las manos para ver si puedo recuperar la sensibilidad en los dedos.-Encima hace un frío de tres pares de cojones, así que más que helado, me apetece un chocolate hirviendo.

-Bla, bla, bla. Seguro que no es para tanto. Eres un quejica, Jones.-le lanzo una mirada asesina, haciendo que se ría, y entonces se me ocurre cómo hacer que me crea y, de paso, descongelarme.- ¡Ah, quita, quita, estás frío!-salta cuando me acerco de un brinco a él, agarrándolo y pasando mis heladas manos por debajo de su camiseta, apretándolas contra su cálida piel.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Seguro que no es para tanto. Eres un quejica, Poynter.-le hago la burla, cerrando mis brazos aún más en torno a él, en lo que podría considerarse un abrazo. Aprovecho para hundir la nariz, que también está helada, en su cuello, lo que hace que toda su piel se erice.-Mmm, qué calentito estás…

-Ya, y tú muy frío. Que sepas que esta te la voy a devolver, ¿eh? Nadie me roba calor corporal y sale impune de ello.

Suelto una carcajada ante sus palabras, deslizando mis manos por toda su espalda, lentamente, siguiendo con la yema de los dedos el trazo de su columna vertebral.

-Anda, no seas egoísta. Ya sabes que, compartida, la vida es más.-ahora es él el que ahoga una risita contra mi hombro, y me da una suave colleja antes de rodear con su bracitos mi cintura.

Ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta de que, de hecho, nos estamos abrazando, igual que ninguno percibe la sonrisa que se forma en los labios del otro, ni tampoco nos fijamos en el ligero ritmo acelerado al que han empezado a latir nuestros corazones. Yo no me doy cuenta de que él se ha puesto un poco de puntillas para ser capaz de apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro, y él no se da cuenta de que yo he cerrado los ojos, inhalando suavemente su olor. Y de lo que seguro que ninguno de los dos cae en la cuenta es que aquello no debería sentirse tan bien, que dos personas que se odian no pueden compartir un momento así, que no deberíamos tener el poder de hacer que, por unos segundos, desaparezca esa inherente soledad, siendo sustituida por un tímido e inesperado amago de felicidad.

Nos separamos tras unos minutos, confusos por lo que acaba de suceder, igual que hacía unos días en el ascensor. Y, de nuevo, como también ese día, nos obligamos a olvidarlo, a cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible, antes de que los hechos sugieran causas que no estábamos dispuestos a admitir.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estás caliente, ¿voy a por el helado?

Y esa fue una de las propuestas más sabias que jamás había escuchado.

Al menos es eso lo que pienso, una hora y algo después, tumbado bocarriba en la cama de Dougie, el edredón tapándome de la cintura para abajo. Doy una calada al cigarrillo que acabo de encender, estirando el brazo para tirar la ceniza en el bote de plástico, ahora vacío, que reposa en la mesita. Giro la cabeza lo suficiente para enfocar a Dougie mientras expulso el humo por la comisura de la boca. Él está bocabajo, la almohada debajo de sus brazos, sirviéndole así de apoyo, ya que está tecleando en el ordenador portátil. Le observo detenidamente, paseando mis ojos por su rubio cabello, que está completamente despeinado, lo que solo le hace estar más sexy, si es que es eso posible. Bajo por su nariz hasta sus labios, rosas, y delicados. Y adictivos, debo añadir; no sé qué tenían, pero se me hacía irresistible besarlos una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que me obligaba a mí mismo a parar por el miedo a desgastarlos. Sigo por su barbilla y luego por su mandíbula, descendiendo por su cuello, el cuál me moría por marcar, pero, como había señalado él, si lo hacía Ian se enteraría en seguida de que se estaba acostando con otro. Continúo bajando, pasando por sus hombros y su brazo derecho, cubierto por un tatuaje colorido, a diferencia del que cubría mi brazo izquierdo, que era solo negro. Estoy a punto de comenzar a descender por su espalda cuando noto que me está mirando. Aparto los ojos, sonrojándome como un tomate y llevándome el cigarro a los labios de nuevo, intentando disimular.

-Parecía que me estuvieras comiendo con los ojos.-dice, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa de lo más pícara, a la vez que enarca una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto yo, ignorando su comentario por completo para no meterme en ninguna situación comprometida.

Se vuelve hacia el aparato, apoyando el codo en la almohada para reposar la mejilla en la palma de la mano. Con la otra, mueve el ratón táctil, clicando en alguna ventana de las que tiene abiertas.

-Miro cómo va mi blog.

-¿Tú qué?

-Mi blog.-se ríe entre dientes ante mi cara de no tener ni puta idea de lo que va la cosa. Y de paso aprovecha para robarme el cigarrillo, a lo que yo suelto un indignado y muy maduro '¡ey, que es mío!'-A Tom se le ocurrió la idea de que hiciera un blog donde colgar mis fotos y artículos. Dijo que podía ser un punto a mi favor una vez empezada la uni, y tiene razón. Así que me ayudó a hacerme uno el otro día. De momento no tiene muchas visitas, pero me han dejado un par de comentarios bastante buenos.-me informa con voz ilusionada, sonriendo antes de devolverme el cilindro de papel.

-Om. Pues qué bien.- ¿qué más puedo decir? No quiero que se me vuelva a escapar algo como lo que le dije en la biblioteca… ya fue bastante vergonzoso admitir que pensaba que era un pequeño artista, ya ni os cuento que lo hubiera dicho en su presencia…

-Pues sí. Ya verás, dentro de unos años podrás presumir de que estuviste en la cama de uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo.-bromea, dándome unos golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice. Pongo los ojos en blanco, negando después con la cabeza, una sonrisa apareciendo segundos después en mis labios, y acercándole lo que queda de cigarro hasta que lo atrapa entre los labios. Le da una calada profunda, el papel blanco y el tabaco quemándose y convirtiéndose en ceniza casi hasta el filtro anaranjado. Tras unos segundos manteniendo la respiración, en los que deja que la nicotina cale a fondo en su organismo, expulsa el humo por la boca en forma de aros blanquecinos. No puedo evitar relamerme. ¿¡Es que todo lo que hacía este hombre tenía que resultarme tan jodidamente sexy?!

Echando la colilla en la tarrina, paso la mano por el cuello del Dougie, tirando de él hacia mí, imposible reprimir las ganas de besarlo. Puedo sentir cómo sonríe perversamente contra mis labios y antes de que le calle con un beso murmura un 'si es que no te puedes resistir a mí'. Le ignoro, presionando la lengua contra sus dientes, deleitándome con el ligero sabor a chocolate que todavía conserva su boca. Se me escapa un gruñido cuando recorre el interior de mi mejilla, el piercing metálico presionándose contra ella. Poso la mano en su hombro y le empujo un poco hacia atrás, girándonos. Ahora soy yo el que está arriba, y mientras exploro los recovecos de su boca que ya me estoy empezando a saber de memoria, el rubio desliza sus manos por mis costados, las yemas de sus dedos erizándome la piel. Tenía razón. No podía resistirme a él. Pero iba a dejar que lo supiera nunca jamás de los jamases…

Una musiquilla insistente nos sobresalta y Dougie levanta la cabeza, por lo que yo me aparto un poco. Veo como frunce el ceño unos instantes, transformándose su expresión al caer en la cuenta de donde procede la música.

-¿Dónde narices habré dejado el móvil?-refunfuña, saliendo de la cama y agachándose a coger el bóxer rosa, poniéndoselo a la vez que rebusca por el escritorio, lo que debo de decir que es bastante tirando a muy cómico. Cuando por fin encuentra el cacharro debajo de unos folletos, se gira hacia mí con cara medio sorprendida medio pícara. Frunzo el ceño, sin saber a qué viene ese jeto, pero lo averiguo cuando descuelga y saluda.-Hola, Ian.

Abro mucho los ojos, y Dougie me hace un gesto con el dedo para que me quede quieto y esté callado, mientras sale de la habitación.

Parpadeo, obligando a mi corazón a que se ralentice un poco. Por Dios, ¡es imposible que sepa que estoy aquí! Ni que tuviera poderes adivinatorios o algo por el estilo… ¿No?

Niego con la cabeza, dejándome caer hacia atrás, olvidándome de que el portátil sigue en la cama, por lo que casi me lo cargo de un cabezazo. Con un giro de lo más patético, me pongo bocabajo y miro a ver si mi dura mollera lo ha roto, pero parece que no, que ha sido más el susto que otra cosa. Veo que en el escritorio tiene unos cuantos iconos, y me llama la atención una carpeta que pone 'fotos'. Con más curiosidad de la que pienso admitir, clico en ella, y se me abre una ventana.

-Joder.-se me escapa al ver que debe de haber por lo menos treinta subcarpetas. Madre mía… Cada carpeta tiene el mes y el año debajo, la más reciente de este mismo. Llevo la flechita a la barra lateral y le doy hacia abajo, para ver hasta dónde empieza. La primera del todo es de marzo del 2008, hacía cuatro años. Pico en el icono, y se me abre otra ventanita. Le doy a la primera foto que hay. Es de un parque, aunque no lo reconozco. Paso a la siguiente, y luego a la siguiente, todas de alguna ciudad que no debe ser Londres, hasta que paro en una donde sale un Dougie de unos diecisiete años con una chica mayor a la que se parece mucho. ¿Será su hermana? El dato de que nunca me haya preguntado sobre la familia de Dougie me hace sentir repentinamente culpable. Desde que lo conocía, no había hablado ni una sola vez de sus padres o de si tenía hermanos, y cuando había estado preguntando sobre él para hacerle pargar por lo del almacén nadie me comentó nada sobre su familia. Sigo pasando fotos, y en algunas vuelve a salir esa chica, y también los que deben de ser sus padres, y en otras otros chicos y chicas que supongo que serán sus amigos. ¿Qué será de ellos? Mi dedo se queda congelado sobre el ratón táctil cuando aparece en la pantalla una nueva foto. En ella vuelve a salir Dougie, tan jovencito que es una auténtica monada, y detrás de él sale un hombre mayor, al que le echo la treintena, que le está abrazando mientras el rubio sujeta la cámara con los brazos estirados para enfocarlos a los dos. Dougie tiene una sonrisa en la cara muy similar a la que esbozó en el ascensor el otro día, pero mucho más amplia e inocente; sus ojos grises brillan de lo que parece pura felicidad, de una forma que no había visto nunca. Siento un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, escrutando al hombre, cuyos irises son de color ámbar y cuyos labios están sobre la mejilla de Doug. Él… ¿será un antiguo novio? Parece muy mayor para salir con un crío que no llega a la mayoría de edad… pero… es lo que parece… y a Dougie se le ve muy, muy feliz…

-Vale, hasta luego.-escucho la voz del susodicho rubio, que ahora está entrando en la habitación. Pego un brinco de campeonato, y está a ESTO de darme un infarto. Dougie cuelga, mirándome de lado, sorprendido de mi reacción.

Carraspeo, mis mejillas iluminándose como luces de Navidad. No sé qué voy a decirle cuando abro la boca, pero desde luego no es la pregunta que rueda por mi lengua.

-¿Quién es?-y según lo pregunto tengo tentaciones de empezar a darme cabezazos contra la pared hasta hacer que esas cosas que se llaman neuronas que se supone que deberían estar dentro de mi cabeza funcionen como deben.

-¿Quién es quién?-dice él a su vez, arrugando el entrecejo y acercándose tras dejar el móvil sobre el escritorio.

No tengo tiempo de retirar la pregunta, ni tampoco de cerrar la ventana con la fotografía de él y del hombre misterioso. Por eso Dougie la ve. Y cuando lo hace abre mucho los ojos, como sorprendiéndose, a la vez que se pone tremendamente pálido. Creo que le ha dado un yuyu, porque se ha quedado completamente quieto, pero entonces sus manos se aprietan en puños y puedo ver como todos sus músculos se tensan. Coge aire, entrecerrando los párpados y mirándome, con tal odio que me encojo sobre mí mismo, el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte en el pecho que en cualquier momento se me va a salir.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hurgar en mis cosas?-me sisea entre dientes, su voz grave y con un matiz amenazador que acojonaría al más valiente. Aunque veo también algo más mezclado en sus ojos y en su tono de voz, como si ver la foto hubiera tocado una fibra dolorosa dentro de él.

-Doug, yo…-empiezo, intentando suavizar el hecho de que estuviera espiando sus cosas sin su permiso, pero él no me deja acabar.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HURGAR EN MIS COSAS!? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!, ¿me oyes?, ¡NINGUNO!

-E-espera, y-yo solo q-quería… no s-sabía…

-¡¿Qué no sabías?! ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! ¡Y deja de balbucear de una jodida vez! ¡Me pones enfermo!-cierro la boca y bajo los ojos, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Estaba intentando disculparme, joder, no hacía falta que se pusiese así… Y tampoco hacía falta que me dijese esas cosas… au, dolía…

-Lo siento, ¿vale?-murmuro mientras salgo de la cama y recojo mi ropa, sintiéndome como una real mierda ahora mismo. ¿Por qué me hacía sentir así? Aunque tenía razón, no debería haber cotilleado sus fotos… y desde luego no tenía que haber preguntado quién era el hombre de la foto… ¿cómo podía ser tan gilipollas a veces?

-Me da igual que lo sientas.-Dougie sigue en la misma posición de antes, mirándome y temblando tanto que siento la necesidad de darle un abrazo. Otro estúpido error. Según le toco el hombro, mueve el brazo y me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que me hace trastabillar hacia atrás.- ¡No me toques! ¡No necesito tu compasión ni tu cariño! ¡Entérate, no somos amigos, no necesito que te preocupes por mí ni que me intentes hacer sentir mejor ni que me conozcas ni nada de esas mierdas porque NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA MÍ!

No era nada para él. Es verdad. Solo sexo, ¿no? Nada más. Nunca lo sería… Es como funciona esto, no hay sitio para los sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras me han hecho más daño de lo que me ha hecho el puñetazo, y eso me enfada, me enfada tanto que tengo ganas de llorar. Por eso termino de vestirme lo más deprisa que puedo, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a Dougie una sola vez, y marchándome del piso con un ligero portazo. Una vez fuera, me apoyo contra la puerta cerrada, porque estaba un poco mareado. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta que noto la carne ceder y abrirse, para así al menos tener una razón menos estúpida por la que se escapen un par de gotitas saladas de entre mis párpados y para que ese dolor físico sustituya, o al menos camufle, el que ha aparecido en mi pecho.

Yo no era nada para él. Pero empezaba a creer que él sí era algo para mí.

_**Dougie**_

Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse con un seco portazo. Se ha ido. Le he pegado, le he gritado y ahora se ha ido. Pero se lo merecía, no tenía que haber mirado mis cosas, no tenía que haber abierto esa carpeta, son cosas mías… no podía… él no…

Me paso con frustración y rabia la muñeca por los ojos, que se han aguado por alguna jodida razón. Me sentía mal. Me sentía muy mal por haberle gritado todo eso, sabía que le había hecho daño, lo vi en sus ojos azules antes de que saliese de la habitación. Yo no quería hacerle daño… ¿no quería hacerle daño? ¡Joder, se supone que tenía que hacer que se enamorase de mí para destrozarle a él y a su banda, como muy bien me había recordado Ian hacía unos minutos, cuando me había llamado! ¡Claro que quería hacerle daño! O al menos, debía hacérselo…

Giro la cabeza hacia la cama, donde todavía está el portátil. Y la foto. Me acerco vacilante, sin dejar de mordisquearme los labios. Recuerdo el día que la hice. Ethan y yo habíamos salido a pasear por Corringham, el pueblo de Essex donde había nacido yo y donde él impartía clases de matemáticas. Lo recuerdo bien porque casi nos pillan juntos y poco después de sacar la foto tuvimos que echarnos una buena carrera para que nadie nos viese, porque yo era menor de edad, y, bueno, él era mi profesor, así que lo nuestro era completamente ilegal… Pero estábamos tan enamorados… bueno, eso había creído yo…

Bajo la tapa del ordenador de golpe, negándome a que los recuerdos se abran paso a través de mi memoria. Me dejo caer en la cama, tapándome por completo con el edredón y encogiéndome todo lo que puedo, buscando así que el dolor que ha vuelto a aparecer en mi pecho no sea tan intenso. Ahora volvía a sentirme solo, muy, muy solo. ¿Seguirá Danny cerca? Quizás podría llamarlo, disculparme y que volviera… ¡no! ¡No podía hacer eso! Contradeciría todo lo que le dije… porque era la verdad, ¿vale? Él no era nada para mí… no lo era, ¿no?

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, notando el sabor de la sangre en mi paladar y un punzante dolor en los carrillos, buscando que sustituya al de mi pecho, sin ser consciente de que apenas a unos metros de mí, tras la puerta de entrada, Danny está haciendo algo muy parecido.

El plan era que él se enamorase de mí. No estaba escrito por ninguna parte que yo tuviese que caer en mi propia trampa.

* * *

_**TANTANTANTANTAAAAAAAAAN! Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os ha gustado? :3 Espero que sí :DD Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado, son muy sfkljbshflkjdbsnfljbsdfkjlsb f, casi tanto como lo sois vosotras todas :DDD Love youuuu, an veri japi crismas tu yu 3**_


	16. I'm only humanI've got a skeleton in me

_**BU! Holis, personitas adorables. Aquí estoy yo subiendo el último capítulo del año en el último día LOOOL. No pensaba acabarlo hasta dentro de un par de días peeeeeero unas cuantas personitas me pidieron que subiera en 2012, sooooo me he esforzado para ello xDDD No es un capítulo tan importante como los dos anteriores (aunque sí bastante largo), pero es necesario para que siga avanzando la cosa, y no sé si será lo que esperabais; a mí sinceramente me parece que ha quedado algo raruno. Y aviso que el drama está por llegar y... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJA. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me. **_

_**Dougie**_

Recorro distraídamente el pequeño anillo de agua que se ha formado en la encimera, ahí donde se me ha caído antes algo de líquido, mirando algún punto del vacío.

-Estaría bien que dejases de soñar despierto y me ayudases.-oigo refunfuñar a Tom, que entra en la cocina con un par de imperdibles en la boca y papel de regalo.-Y deja de fumar, que lo único que haces es joderte los bronquios**.**-y me quita el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los labios, tirándolo a la basura, sin servir de disuasión la carita de cachorrito que le pongo.

Observo cómo pone todo encima de la mesa, junto al celo, las tijeras, las cintas y los regalos que les ha comprado a su familia, con la que iba a cenar hoy, el día de Nochebuena. Decía que para mí también había un regalo, pero que no me lo iba a dar hasta el día siguiente. Yo le iba a pagar con la misma moneda y no le daría las figuritas de Star Wars que le había comprado (con MI dinero, debo remarcar) y que le faltaban para completar su colección hasta que volviésemos a casa el día de Navidad por la tarde.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?-me pregunta, empezando a envolver un bonito jersey azul, que supongo que es para su hermana.

-Seguro. Es tu familia, no quiero interrumpir…

-No digas tonterías, Doug. Sabes que no interrumpes. Tú también eres parte de mi familia.

Bajo los ojos, mirándome las puntas de los pies. Ya lo había dicho más veces, Tom era para mí como un hermano mayor, y yo para él como uno pequeño. Y me encantaría, de verdad que me encantaría ir con él… pero no podía. En primer lugar porque me sentiría completamente fuera de lugar, me sentiría como el pobre niño que no tiene con quien pasar la Navidad. Y no, gracias, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Y en segundo lugar… era mi castigo. Había perdido el derecho a tener familia cuando me había fugado de casa con Ethan…

-Lo sé.-digo después de unos segundos, tirando de las comisuras de mis labios hasta formar la más perfecta de las sonrisas falsas.-Y te lo agradezco, pero no. Además, Ian va a venir a buscarme para salir de fiesta después, así que…

Tom clava sus ojos marrones en mí, una mueca torciendo sus labios y su hoyuelo haciendo aparición.

-No parece un plan demasiado bonito…-termina diciendo.

Me encojo de hombros, apartándome después el flequillo de los ojos.

-Estaré bien.

-Sabes que no te creo…-dice, apuntándome con las tijeras con las que acaba de cortar los sobrantes de papel de regalo de lo que está envolviendo.

-Sabes que no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.-le contesto, riéndome y sacándole la lengua. Me acerco a donde está él y corto un trozo de celo, pasándoselo para que pegue los pliegues.

-Eres el ser más cabezota que existe, Doug.-comenta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque luego sonríe resignado.

Trabajamos unos quince minutos en un agradable silencio, hasta que me suena el móvil, anunciando que me ha llegado un mensaje. Y aunque no quiera, se me acelera el corazón y me empiezan a sudar las manos, todo al pensar en la idea de que pudiese ser de Danny. Desde que se marchase tras haberle gritado y pegado, no había vuelto a mandarle ningún mensaje, y él tampoco a mí. Muchas veces había escrito un par de líneas de explicaciones, y otras, palabras que buscaban hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Incluso había llegado a escribir un mero 'lo siento'. Pero nunca le había dado a enviar. Mi dedo pulgar tanteaba por encima del botón, y había veces que se quedaba a milímetros, pero no llegué a ser valiente, a tragarme mi orgullo y a pulsarlo. Por eso cada vez que me sonaba el teléfono pegaba un brinco e iba a cogerlo a la carrera, rezando interiormente (aunque nunca lo admitiré) por que me apareciera el nombre del pecoso en la pantalla. Sin embargo, nunca lo hacía.

Y esta vez no es diferente.

No puedo evitar que la decepción se pinte durante unos segundos en mi cara al ver que el mensaje es de Ian.

_''¿Paso a buscarte a las 10?''_

-¿No es de quién te esperabas, Doug?-comenta suspicazmente Tom, mirándome con una ceja enarcada. Me pongo colorado.

-Mmm, ¿p-por qué dices eso?-pregunto tartamudeando, lo que me hace ponerme todavía más rojo. ¿Yo? ¿Balbuceando? ¡Oh, Dios!

-Por nada… solo que has cogido el teléfono todo emocionado como si te fuesen a decir que has ganado la lotería y luego ha sido como puf, adiós ilusión.-vaya, pues va a ser que se me ha notado más de lo que pensaba… Carraspeo y luego mascullo algo, como si no supiera de qué me habla.-No tendrá que ver con ese chico Blackstar, ¿no?

Maldito Tom todopoderoso que todo lo sabe/averigua. ¿Y ahora que le digo, si ha acertado de pleno? Tengo que alejar sus sospechas, no puedo permitir que sepa que siento algo por el que es mi objetivo. Porque terminaría friéndome a 'te lo dije, Doug, te lo dije'. Tom sabía el plan que tenía entre manos Ian, y ya desde el principio hizo saber que no le parecía una buena idea. Pienso rápido, porque ya me he quedado en silencio demasiados segundos, y termino soltando algo que solo hace que empeorarlo.

-Danny.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta el rubio, subiendo todavía más la ceja y frunciendo los labios. Mierda. Yo soy idiota…

-Q-que s-se llama D-Danny…-¡tonto, tonto, tonto! Que alguien me tire una piedra, por favor…-P-pero él no tiene nada que ver…

-Ya…-y ahora tengo ganas de clavarle los imperdibles en los ojos. Bueno, vale, no. Me muerdo los labios, y le lanzo una mirada inocente que intenta sofocar la suya de padre preocupado y algo mosqueado, justo cuando me vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Pongo una mueca, pensando en lo impaciente que es a veces Ian. Pero no es de Ian.

-Hiiii.-se me escapa, como si fuese un puñetero conejo, cuando veo que en la pantallita sale el nombre de Danny. No puede ser… ¿de verdad…? ¿Él…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Ay, me cuesta respirar…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡N-NADA!-grito con voz aguda, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo sin ni quiera abrir el mensaje. Relájate, Poynter, ¿vale? Solo es un mensaje… Y tampoco es tan trascendental… Puedo esperar a verlo, voy a demostrarle a Tom que Danny no se ha vuelto tan importante para mí, que no tiene razón, que puedo control… ¡A la mierda, no puedo controlarme! Vuelvo a sacar el cacharro con dedos más temblorosos de lo que me gustaría y le doy a abrir el sobrecito.

''_¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Me gustaría que te pasases por casa a cenar… 3 ''_

-Vaya, parece que tu plan está yendo bastante bien… Te pone corazoncitos y todo al final.-dice Tom, que se ha acercado y ahora mira por encima de mi hombro. Pego un brinco, bloqueando el teléfono.

-Mmm, sí, e-eso parece…-farfullo, incapaz a confesarle que, de hecho, el plan había funcionado demasiado bien… Aunque por la forma en la que me mira y por todo lo que me ha preguntado hasta ahora diría que ya lo sospecha…

-Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?-pregunto como un gilipollas, como si no fuera obvio. Oh, joder, cada día me parecía más a Danny…

-¿Vas a ir con Jones o con Ian?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

…

Me soplo el flequillo de los ojos antes de apretar el dedo contra el botón del timbre. Doy un paso atrás y meto las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía unas tentaciones pero increíbles de echar a correr escaleras abajo, luego seguir por la calle hasta llegar al Támesis, cruzarlo a nado y seguir corriendo, todo con tal de alejarme todo lo posible de aquel apartamento.

-¡Qué pases a abrir, Danny!-escucho amortiguada una voz femenina al otro lado de la plancha de madera después de unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Pero…

-¡Daniel Alan David, pasa a abrir la puerta AHORA!-parpadeo, flipando en colorines, y tras oír lo que parecen unos quejidos la puerta se abre lentamente. Danny asoma la cabeza y se echa a un lado para dejarme pasar. Está tan colorado que temo que le estalle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

-H-hola.-murmura en bajo, mirándome de reojo.

-Hola…-contesto yo, sonrojándome un poquito.

Paso a la entrada, maldiciéndome por haber decidido venir aquí en lugar de con Ian. Esto iba a ser muy incómodo… ¿Estoy todavía a tiempo de dar la vuelta?

-¡Así que tú eres Dougie Lee! ¿Prefieres Dougie o Lee? Danny te tiene guardado en el móvil como Lee, pero me ha dicho que prefieres Dougie.-la misma voz femenina que antes estaba gritando a Danny vuelve a escucharse, y aparece por el pasillo una chica joven pelirroja, de ojos azules bastante semejantes a los del pecoso.-Soy Lilly, la hermana pequeña de este tontorrón de aquí.

Me tiene una mano, una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y yo se le estrecho todavía un poco pasmado. Así que esta era Lilly… Esto era de lo más surrealista.

-D-Dougie está bien…-termino diciendo, carraspeando para aclararme la voz.

-Pues Dougie entonces. Danny casi no habla de ti. Pero yo sé que eres lo que ocupa su cabecita la mayor parte del tiempo…

-¡Lilly, por favor!-le riñe Danny, muerto de vergüenza. Y, ¿qué queréis que haga?, por muy arrepentido que esté, por muy nervioso y confuso que me sienta por la situación ridícula en la que me encuentro, no puedo evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se estiren hacia arriba, formando una socarrona sonrisa.

-Aaw, Danny, ¿es eso cierto?-pregunto, amando cómo se colorean todavía más sus moteadas mejillas y cómo balbucea como un niño pequeño.

-Sí, sí que lo es.-contesta Lilly por él, dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo.- ¿No viste el corazoncito al final del mensaje?-comenta, riéndose entre dientes y mordiéndose el labio, lanzando una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

-¿¡Qué le pusiste un corazoncito en el mensaje?!-salta Danny, espantado, pegando un bote hacia atrás. Su cara está tan roja que me está empezando a preocupar de verdad que le dé algo.

Enarco una ceja. ¿Cómo qué 'me puso'? ¿No lo escribió él?

-Shh, calla, que se va a enterar que no lo escribiste tú…-confirma la pelirroja, que se vuelve hacia mí, como si me fuera a contar un secreto.-Lleva todo el día con el móvil de aquí por allá, sin atreverse a mandarte un mensaje. Yo solo he sido la que le ha dado un empujoncito.

-No creo que robarme el móvil y mandar un mensaje en mi nombre mientras yo me estoy duchando sea darme un 'empujoncito'… Más bien es arrojarme al vacío…-oigo mascullar a Danny.

Me muerdo el labio, bajando la mirada. Así que no me quería aquí. Si es que, debería haber supuesto que el mensaje no era suyo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Últimamente me estaba superando…

-P-pues entonces s-será mejor que me vaya…-murmuro, girándome para alcanzar la puerta, y, de paso, para que no se vea que me brillan un poco demasiado los ojos.

-¡No!-exclama Lilly, cogiéndome de la muñeca y deteniéndome.-No le hagas caso, es un refunfuñón, pero en realidad se alegra mucho de que hayas venido.-y le lanza un mirada asesina a su hermano, que se encoje un poco sobre sí mismo, examinando con detenimiento sus uñas mordidas.-Venga, voy a mirar a ver cómo va el pollo, tú ayúdale a quitarse el abrigo y sírvele algo.

Me suelta, y cuando pasa al lado de Danny, le susurra algo que me suena a un 'no la cagues', dándole un pequeño empujoncito (esta vez físico) hacia mí.

-De verdad, si no me quieres aquí, me voy.-digo tras unos instantes en silencio en los que nos quedamos como gilipollas uno delante del otro.

-Y-ya que estás aquí… Sería u-una putada que hayas d-dado el viaje para n-nada… Además, e-está nevando y… y e-eso…-sube los ojos del suelo para mirarme, aunque rápidamente los vuelve a bajar. Parece un adolescente en su primera cita… Y la verdad es que yo no debo estar muy desencaminado…

Cojo aire, obligándome a relajarme, a volver a recuperar esa confianza tan propia de mí que Danny me hace perder. Tenía que arreglar esto. Así no podíamos ir a ninguna parte, no podría seguir con el plan, y estaba seguro que si continuaba con él, al final todos estos sentimientos extraños que jamás debieron hacer acto de aparición desaparecerían. Sí…

Me desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la chaqueta que llevo y luego le miro.

-¿Me ayudas? Tengo los dedos helados…

_**Danny**_

Iba a matar a Lilly. Es que, de verdad, ¡argh!, ¿cómo podía haberme hecho algo así? ¡Mandarle un mensaje a Dougie para que viniera a cenar con nosotros! ¡Y ponerle un corazón al final! Pff…

-¿Me ayudas? Tengo los dedos helados…-dice el rubio, después de que le haya dicho que quería que se quedase de una forma muy, muy, indirecta.

Aprieto los labios, asintiendo después y acercándome a él. Le desabrocho los botones, y luego clavo mis ojos en los suyos antes de empezar a bajar la cremallera del abrigo. Se muerde el lateral del labio inferior, reprimiendo esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gusta. Involuntariamente, yo también me muerdo el labio, parpadeando. Tenía ganas de besarle. Pero temía que todavía estuviese algo cabreado por lo del otro día. O que según me inclinase me metiese otro puñetazo. O que solo hiciese que empeorar las cosas. O que recordase de nuevo lo estúpido que era por haberme enamorado de mi enemigo.

Termino de desabrocharle el abrigo y me muevo hacia su espalda para ayudarle a quitárselo, mis algo temblorosos dedos rozando sus hombros y sus brazos.

-Dan…-me llama después de que haya colgado la chaqueta en el perchero. Y que me llame por el diminutivo de Danny hace que las piernas me cojan complejo de gelatina.

-¿Sí?-pon expresión neutra, Jones, pon expresión ne-u-tra. ¡¿Pero cómo coño voy a poner expresión neutra si me mira así?! Ahora mismo está poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, abriendo esos plateados ojos todo lo que dan de sí, su labio inferior (ese labio que tanto se muerde y que tan adicto me tiene) sobresaliendo por encima del superior en un puchero.

-¿Me perdonas?-dice con voz aguda, de lo más infantil, mientras da un paso hacia mí, poniéndose tan cerca que solo tendría que estirar un poco los brazos para posar las manos en su cintura. Abro y cierro la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. Dougie alza la mano, tocando con las yemas de los dedos el lateral de mi mandíbula, ahí donde me había pegado el puñetazo. Su puchero se hace más grande mientras recorre el pequeño morado que tengo, su caricia haciendo que se me erice el vello de los brazos y la nuca.- ¿Te duele?

Tardo un poco en negar con la cabeza. Quería confesarle que más me había dolido su 'no eres absolutamente nada para mí', pero, claro, eso no se lo puedo decir. Además, no creo que arreglase nada, probablemente lo empeoraría, y no, gracias, no quería que Dougie se enfadase más conmigo. Por muy confuso que suene, no me gustaba estar enfado con él…

-Pegas como una niña…-termino diciendo al final, dejando que en mis labios se dibuje una pequeña sonrisa, en seguida copiada por los de Dougie. Y luego frunzo el ceño, tragando saliva y, con ella, el orgullo. Quiere algo quiere, algo le cuesta, ¿no?-No debería haber mirado en tus cosas, lo siento.

-Cierto.-ahora es él que niega con la cabeza, sus mejillas cogiendo un poco de color.-Pero yo no debería haberme puesto así contigo… Y… no debería haberte pegado cuando fuiste a abrazarme… ¿Sería mucho pedir que me abrazases ahora?

Respiro hondo, luego niego con fuerza, y después rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, recortando la distancia que nos separa y pegándolo a mi pecho, todo ello mientras intento que no se me escape el corazón por entre las costillas en el proceso. Él se pone sobre las puntas de los pies, apoyándose un poco en mí y rodeándome el cuello, su nariz debajo de mi oreja. Lo achucho pero bien, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo interiormente por la forma en la que los brazos de Dougie a mi alrededor hacían que me sintiese menos solo.

-Aaw, estáis para haceros una foto.-la voz de Lilly nos sobresalta, y nos separamos de un bote, yo sonrojándome hasta las pecas.

-Pues si lo hubiera sabido, habría traído mi cámara.-bromea Dougie, aunque sus mejillas también están algo coloreadas.

-Oh, ¿eres fotógrafo?

-Bueno, lo intento.-confiesa el rubio, riéndose.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú modesto? Oi…-salto yo, mitad bromeando mitad diciéndolo en serio.

Dougie finge haberse ofendido.

-Yo siempre soy modesto, Danny. De verdad, qué poco me conoces…

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y oigo a Lilly reírse.

-Pues para la próxima vez que vengas, puedes traerla. Me encantan las fotos.-dice ella, dando un par de palmaditas.

-¿Quién te dice que habrá próxima vez? A lo mejor no le dejo entrar…-digo, sonriendo maliciosamente y clavándole el dedo índice a Dougie en las costillas, como sé que tanto le fastidia.

Me saca la lengua, dejando ver el piercing, y yo le vuelvo a clavar el dedo… en las costillas, me refiero…

-Sabes que me…-empieza él, pero yo acabo la frase por él, con algo de resignación en la voz.

-Que te adoro. Sí. Lo sé.-me rasco la mejilla, ruborizándome un poquitín… otra vez. Él parpadea y luego me sonríe burlonamente, aunque puedo ver algo de sinceridad en ello, un pequeño y hermoso atisbo de la sonrisa que me regaló en el ascensor.

-Bueno, la comida ya está lista, y si tardamos mucho se va a enfriar, así que…-informa Lilly tras un minuto en silencio. Asiento, apartando mis ojos de los de Dougie, y le hago un gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia la cocina, aunque él ya sabe dónde está porque, ¡adivinad!, no era la primera vez que pisaba mi casa. Además, creo recordar que un día hicimos algo en la mesa de la cocina… Uh.

Mientras enfilamos por el pasillo, dejo escapar un suspiro más aliviado de lo que debería. No podía negarlo, me alegraba de que hubiéramos hecho las paces. De una forma extraña, pero las habíamos hecho. Aunque yo todavía quería saber quién era ese hombre misterioso de la foto y qué le había hecho a Dougie para que se pusiese como se puso con solo preguntarle por él.

Cenamos tranquilamente, y me sorprendo disfrutando de verdad de aquel momento (aunque Lilly y Dougie formasen equipo para putearme). Con cada palabra que salía de los labios del rubio, Lilly parecía adorarle cada vez más y más, y eso me hacía estúpidamente feliz. Y ese cosquilleo, ¡oh, ese cosquilleo!, en mi estómago y pecho solo hacía que crecer y crecer. Sé que esto va a sonar demasiado ñoño y advierto que lo negaré incluso bajo la peor de las torturas, pero era como si ahora todo encajase, como si la piecita que faltaba en mi interior hubiera conseguido, aunque todavía algo maltrecha, hacerse hueco y acoplarse al espacio vacío que llevaba tanto tiempo doliendo.

El único inconveniente de la noche fue cuando escuchamos a mi madre pasar hacía el vestíbulo sin ni siquiera venir a saludar. A mí me daba igual (o eso me obligaba a pensar) pero a Lilly le dolía no poder compartir la Navidad con su madre. Por eso me había levantado y había ido a hablar con ella, para intentar convencerla de que se quedase, por Lilly, pero habíamos terminado discutiendo entre siseos, el tema girando en torno a lo de siempre: que si todo era culpa mía por haber hecho que papá se fuese, que si ella era una yonki que no sabía ocuparse ni de su vida, que si me tenía que haber quedado encerrado en el reformatorio, que si ella tenía que ser valiente y adulta de una jodida vez y hacer de madre… Al final había terminado marchándose con un portazo y yo había vuelto a la cocina frustrado, enfadado y dolido. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero, de nuevo, parecía que no era suficiente… Y en ese momento Dougie había puesto tímidamente su mano sobre la mía, la había acariciado y la había apretado ligeramente. Sabía que ese gesto tenía como objetivo reconfortarme, por eso había dibujado una sonrisa en mis labios, aunque tuviese ganas de correr a mi habitación y deshacerme en lágrimas, porque eso me había recordado otro de mis mayores fracasos: que no podíamos estar juntos, que nunca lo podría tener para mí, que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien y que se acabaría en algún momento. Y eso dolía, vaya cómo dolía… y me hacía volver a preguntarme cómo, cuándo y por qué. ¿Cómo había terminado enamorándome de él? ¿Cuándo todo esto había dejado de ser un juego para pasar a implicar sentimientos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser de él, justo de él?

-Quédate.-le repito, a pesar de todo. Eran las tres de la mañana y hacía rato que la cena había acabado, aunque nos habíamos quedado charlando hasta tarde. Ahora Dougie tenía que volver a su casa, pero le había propuesto quedarse antes si quiera de pensar en lo que decía. Y con esta van tres veces que se lo repito.-Quédate. Vamos, fuera hay ventisca, no creo que sea muy recomendable andar por ahí. Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy aquí, que mañana ya te llevo yo a casa.

-Bueno… vale.-cede él, y yo asiento satisfecho.- ¿Dónde duermo?-pregunta, y en su voz hay un matiz que hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta, acrecentado por la sonrisa de lado que ha plasmado en sus labios. Toso, disimulando.

-Eh… puedes dormir en mi habitación, que yo dormiré en el sofá.-veo cómo enarca una ceja, escéptico y divertido. Luego mira hacia la puerta, por donde Lilly ha desaparecido hará unos minutos, y como ve que no anda cerca, da una zancada hacia mí. Me agarra de la pechera y acerca su boca a mi oído.

-¿De verdad, Danny? He estado antes en tu cama y entramos perfectamente los dos…-me susurra, y yo trago saliva.-Vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te viole por la noche? Prometo intentar controlarme…

Y, ¿quién se puede resistir a ese tono de voz tan prometedor, a esa promesa que implica el lametón que me da en la oreja? Yo no, desde luego.

-Mi hermana está en la habitación de al lado.-suelto como si fuera tonto, una vez que estamos en mi habitación, Lilly en la suya, dispuestos ya a dormir… ''dormir''.

Dougie alza una ceja, mientras se deshace de los pantalones. Yo estoy sentado en mi cama, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él, de su cuerpecito tan… ay, joder, tengo que cerrar la boca o se me terminará cayendo la baba…

-Pues entonces…-sonríe, hablando en susurros, y se acerca, ya solo vestido con su ropa interior y una camiseta que le he dejado (cosa de lo más idiota, porque ya veremos cuánto le dura puesta…). Contengo la respiración cuando se sienta sobre mis piernas, sus rodillas a ambos lados de mi cadera. Pasa las manos por mi cuello, tirando de mí hasta que nuestros labios entran en contacto. Cierro los ojos, casi suspirando en el beso. Había echado de menos esto más de lo que pensaba… La bola metálica de su lengua pega en mis dientes y siento la excitación crecer todavía más, mis manos tomando vida propia y deslizándose por sus piernas, las yemas de mis dedos colándose unos centímetros por el borde de la pernera del bóxer. Nos separamos, yo ya respirando agitadamente, y él con ese brillo casi felino en los ojos que siempre cubre sus iris grises cuando está a punto de hacerme algo que, al principio, no quiero hacer. Sin embargo, antes de que lo descubra, termina la frase, eso sí, empujándome primero hasta que quedo tumbado de espaldas en el colchón, y también quitándose esa camiseta que ya sabía yo que no iba a durar demasiado.-… habrá que procurar no hacer ruido, ¿no crees?

* * *

_**And that's everything :DDD Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, son geniales y me hacen sentirme útil, por muy idiota que suene xDD Love you y feliz fin de año *-*  
PD: que siempre se me olvida, si alguien quiere que le avise de cuándo subo cap, que me deje su twitter en un comentario :3 **_


	17. Nothing changes when we make up

_**Well, dos capítulos en la misma semana (aunque no en el mismo año.. CHISTACO), no os quejaréis, ¿eh? :P Ok, no, si he subido antes de tiempo es porque cierta personita cuyo nombre no voy a decir (cofcofGemmacofcof) me pidió que le regalará un capi para su cumpleaños, que es tudei y ¡tachán! no es plan de decirle que no, ¿verdad? Así que, japi verdei tu yu, japi verdei tu yu an a japi niu llir (?) Fuera coñas, felicidades, te hubiera envuelto el regalo, peeeero no tenía papel :P En lo que al capítulo se refiere, diría que vuelve a ser raro, pero luego me decís que qué va a serlo, así que no lo digo (?). Joup yu laik it (y ya paro con el spaninglish este, que parece que estoy escribiendo satánico DDD: )**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: Nothing changes when we make up. **_

_**Dougie**_

Suspiro, pasándome la mano por la cara por lo que debe ser quinta vez desde que llevo despierto. Apoyando la barbilla en la palma, giro la cabeza, hasta que el cuerpo dormido de Danny entra en mi campo visual. Está bocabajo, el cuello algo retorcido al no estar su cabeza completamente apoyada en la almohada. De su boca ligeramente abierta se escapa de vez en cuando algún que otro ronquido. La sábana blanca le cubre de la mitad de la espalda hacia abajo, excepto una pierna, que la tiene sacada por fuera de la cama.

Dejo que mis ojos se paseen por el tatuaje de su espalda, recorriendo minuciosamente cada trazo de tinta negra, igual que habían hecho mis labios y lengua esa misma noche, cuando lo tenía de rodillas frente a mí. Lo cierto es que no me había costado mucho convencerle para que, por una vez, me dejase ser el que, mmm, llevase los pantalones… claro, metafóricamente hablando, porque ninguno de los dos llevábamos pantalones, estábamos en pelota picada, como es obvio… me entendéis, ¿no? Pues eso. La cosa es que solo había tenido que insistir un poquito, ponerle cara de cachorrito y decirle un par de cosas bonitas, y ¡voilà!, había cedido. Era bastante gratificante comprobar que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, seguía manteniendo ese poder sobre él, que todavía podía manipularlo a mi antojo. Y había estado bien. Muy bien. Ian nunca me dejaba estar arriba, decía que no era para alguien como él, y la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así con alguien. Por lo general, como tenía ciertos rasgos afemeninados (pero solo un poquito, ¿eh?), los hombres pensaban que tenía que adoptar siempre el papel de tía. Psé, no sabían lo que se perdían, los muy idiotas… Danny puede dar fe de ello, je.

Me froto los ojos, obligando a esa sonrisa que se ha formado en mis labios a volatilizarse. No me gustaba. No me gustaba nada de nada sentirme así por una tontería como aquella. Eran tan impropias de mí todas esas pequeñas sonrisas, todos esos gestos que denotaban cierto cariño, todo… ¡todas esa mierdas! ¡Joder, si hasta balbuceaba y me sonrojaba! Lo odiaba. Me hacía sentir que no era yo, que me transformaba en otra persona… Mentía, no me hacían sentir como si fuera otra persona, sino como si hubiera perdido esa falsa careta que hacía tanto me había pegado a la cara y me comportara como realmente era…Y eso me acojonaba. Mucho. Muchísimo. No quería ser yo, el yo de verdad, ese pequeño y enclenque ser asustadizo, sensiblero, frágil y débil. No, no quería… Y sin embargo parecía que Danny había conseguido, a base de embestir contra ellos, resquebrajar los muros de la fría, oscura y dura celda donde lo tenía encerrado, dejando que entrasen algunos rayos de luz y haciendo que volviese un poquito a la vida, que dejase de acurrucarse en un rincón y que volviese a golpear y arañar las paredes, a gritar y a querer salir. Pero me negaba. Me negaba a que saliese. Por eso tenía que encontrar la forma de tapar esos resquicios, debía... debía conseguir tapar el sol.

Me levanto de la esquina de la cama donde estaba sentado y me dirijo hacia la ventana, corriendo ligeramente la cortina y agachándome un poco para ver por debajo de la persiana, que no está bajada del todo. Fuera está todo cubierto de blanco, y sigue nevando ligeramente. Parecía una estampa perfecta para Navidad… Oh, es verdad, de hecho, hoy era Navidad. Aunque tanto daba…

Me vuelvo, mirando de nuevo a Danny, que se remueve como si notase mi mirada sobre él. Ahora se ha puesto de lado, doblando las rodillas y subiéndolas hasta el pecho, a la vez que pasa un brazo por encima de la almohada, como si la abrazase. Camino sobre las puntas de los pies hasta que me pongo al lado de la cama, incapaz de dejar de observarle. Atrapo mi labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiéndolo, al ver cómo arruga la nariz y frunce un poco el ceño. ¿Qué estará soñando? Sus pestañas castañas aletean ligeramente, y temo que se vaya a despertar, pero no, mantiene los ojos cerrados. Me fijo en sus párpados y ahogo una risita. Hasta ahí tiene pecas. ¿Cómo es posible? Parecía que le hubieran espolvoreado con canela al nacer. No sé porqué las odiaba. A mí me encantaban. Las de sus brazos, las de su cara, las de sus hombros, las de su pecho, las de sus piernas… todas. Si pudiera, las contaría todas, una a u… Espera, ¿¡pero qué coño estoy pensando?! ¿¡De verdad, Dougie, de verdad?! ¿Cuándo me había vuelto yo tan sumamente empalagoso?

Negando con la cabeza, reprobándome a mí mismo, alcanzo mi ropa interior y la camiseta que me había dejado Danny para dormir (y que no había necesitado). Veo en su escritorio un paquete de tabaco y el mechero, y no dudo ni dos segundos en robarle un cigarrillo. Una vez que lo he encendido, busco mi móvil, porque necesito mandarle un mensaje a Tom diciéndole que estoy bien, pero que no estoy con Ian. Cuando llegase a casa seguro que me echaba la bronca, por eso pulso el botón de enviar a regañadientes.

Voy dirección a la cocina cuando empieza a sonarme el móvil, cuyo tono retumba en el silencio sepulcral en el que está sumido el piso.

-¿Sí?-contesto en voz baja, sin ni siquiera mirar el identificador.

_-¿Sigues en casa de Jones?_-la voz de Ian suena tranquila, aunque percibo cierto deje amenazador.

-Espera.-le susurro, dirigiéndome al baño, porque no quería que alguien que no debía escuchase la conversación. Una vez que estoy dentro y que he trancado la puerta, me siento en el váter y doy una profunda calada. Solo después de eso contesto.-Sí.

_-¿Y qué?_

-¿Cómo que y qué?

-_Dougie, dijiste que en menos de un mes lo tendrías comiendo de tu mano. Palabras textuales. Se te está acabando el plazo…_

-Joder, Ian, ¿acaso crees que esto se hace chasqueando los dedos?-sin darme cuenta, elevo un poco la voz, y en seguida me apresuro a volver a los susurros.-Además, es más difícil de lo que creía. Jones y sus amiguitos están más unidos de lo que parece. Si quieres estar seguro al cien por cien de que me elija a mí en lugar de a ellos cuando rompamos la alianza, necesito más tiempo para ganármelo.- ¿por qué al decirlo en voz alta se me forma un nudo en la garganta? Ian permanece en silencio unos segundos en los que yo aprovecho para volver a meterme nicotina en los pulmones.

-_Está bien. Tienes hasta que empiece la universidad. Si en ese tiempo no has conseguido que ese idiota se enamore de ti hasta el punto de darle la espalda a sus mejores amigos, se acaba el trato. No irás a la universidad, Doug. Y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que ninguna otra del país te acepte jamás. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta, ¿recuerdas? Y todos los actos tienen consecuencias._

Cojo aire, los dedos que sujetan el cilindro de tabaco temblando y mi piel probablemente del color del papel. Me estaba amenazando. Ian me estaba amenazando, pero amenazando en serio. Nunca lo había hecho. No ir a la universidad nunca… eso sería pisotear mis sueños, ahora que los tenía tan cerca. Ese cabrón hijo de puta…

-No hace falta ponerse chulo conmigo, Ian. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y lo haré. Así que menos gilipollez.-contesto, escupiendo con asco las palabras, aunque en realidad esté cagado de miedo.

Él solo se ríe.

-_Claro, Doug. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te descarriabas. Sería una pena tener que ponerte en tu sitio…_ -hace una pausa, para que cale esa otra amenaza menos explícita.-_Cuando acabes por ahí, ¿por qué no te pasas por mi casa?_

Me paso los dedos por la frente, conteniendo un suspiro.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. Estoy bastante cansado, así que…

-_Recuerda que eres mío. Que te comparta con ese gilipollas por asuntos de trabajo no significa que lo dejes de ser. _

-Ya sé que soy de tu propiedad, Ian. Pero hasta las mejores putas necesitan días de descanso. Te avisaré con lo que sea, adiós.-y le cuelgo sin escuchar su contestación. Cierro los ojos, apoyando las manos en las palmas de las manos, con cuidado de no quemarme con la colilla. Estaba reventado. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero todo esto me estaba pasando factura. Tener que encandilar a Danny, luchar con los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en mí y con otros que creí olvidados y estaban reapareciendo, mantener contento a Ian, y todo ello sin hundirme.

Me levanto de la taza, acabando el cigarro. Aprovecho para evacuar, para lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco.

Según abro la puerta, pego un bote hacia atrás al encontrarme a Lilly a escasos centímetros. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Habrá escuchado algo de la conversación con Ian?

-Buenos días, Lilly.-saludo, sonriendo inocentemente. ¿Por qué parece que me mira con sospecha?-¿Te has levantado hace mucho?

La pelirroja estira los labios, aunque no sé por qué me parece una sonrisa algo falsa. Mierda, espero de verdad que no haya escuchado nada, podría joder todo el plan si se lo cuenta a Danny y este empieza a desconfiar…

-Buenos días. No, ahora mismo me he despertado. ¿Tú?

-Lo mismo.-miento, enseñándole el teléfono que tengo en la mano.-Me ha despertado una llamada y no quería que tu hermano se despertase también, así que vine aquí para hablar.

-Ajá. Bueno, pues nada. Si tienes hambre, siéntete libre de mirar en la nevera. Yo iré ahora cuando termine de ducharme a hacer el desayuno. Te quedas, ¿no?-vale, han debido de ser todo imaginaciones mías, porque ahora está siendo súper amable conmigo. Mi cansado cerebro ya no sabe ni lo que ve.

-Vale, muchas gracias.-enfilo hacia el pasillito, dejando que ella entre en el baño.

-No hay porqué darlas, Dougie.-su sonrisa se ensancha, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Danny. Se la devuelvo y estoy dispuesto a darme la vuelta e ir a la cocina cuando me llama.- Perdón si te ofendió que yo hubiera mandado ese mensaje, pero sé que Dan tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras. Realmente le gustas. No, no hace falta que digas nada, tranquilo, solo te lo digo para que lo sepas. Hace mucho que no lo veía tan feliz, a su manera, pero feliz. No ha tenido demasiados novios, ni siquiera después de que papá se marchara. ¿Sabes?, cuando él se enteró de que Danny era gay, lo encerró en un armario durante siete horas. Dijo que era donde tenían que estar las personas como él, que era ahí o bajo tierra. Quizás por eso nunca ha terminado de establecer ninguna relación definitiva con ningún chico. Finge que no le importa, que ya no piensa en él, pero lo hace. Aunque intente aparentar lo contrario, Danny es un chico muy sensible, todo le afecta más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. Y sé que se siente solo, es algo que yo nunca podré remediar por mucho que lo intente. Necesita a alguien a quien querer de forma distinta de la que se quiere a los hermanos, a alguien a quien contarle todos sus problemas sin que se sienta cohibido, a alguien a quien abrazar por las noches y que le dé el cariño y el amor que se merece. Creo que tú podrías ser ese alguien y, aunque no lo se lo admita ni a él mismo, él también lo cree.-hace una pausa y suelta una risita.-Te estarás preguntando a qué demonios viene todo este sermón. Bien, aquí viene la parte importante, así que abre bien las orejas: me caes bien, Dougie. Pareces buen chaval. Pero ocultas algo. No sé el qué, y no sé con lo que tiene que ver ni nada. Pero no me fio del todo. Y te juro que, como le hagas daño a Danny, no habrá piedra bajo la que te puedas esconder, ¿me oyes? Podrás huir, te irás a Laponia o a la Luna, te rodearás de gente que te intentará proteger, pero no te servirá de nada, porque te encontraré, te cortaré los huevos con una cuchara y te los pondré de ojos. Danny es la persona más importante de mi vida, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, protegiéndome y cuidándome, y aunque no siempre nos llevemos bien, le quiero. Muchísimo. Más que a nadie. No te estoy pidiendo que estés ahí para siempre, quién sabe, quizás no sois el uno para el otro, pero como le rompas el corazón más de lo necesario te prometo que lo lamentarás.

Parpadeo y trago saliva. Lilly me mira directamente a los ojos, muy seria. Podía ver en sus pupilas que hablaba muy en serio. Muy, muy en serio. Una fugaz e inoportuna pregunta pasa por mi cabeza en ese momento: ¿alguien estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así por mí? No lo creía…

-Danny es realmente afortunado de tenerte…-susurro, una triste sonrisa dibujándose en mis labios.

-Yo soy afortunada de tenerle a él. ¿Te ha quedado claro lo que te he dicho?

Asiento. No me pregunta si voy a cumplirlo, o si prometo no hacerle daño. Solo quiere saber si he entendido lo que sucederá llegado el caso. Todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias, como dijo Ian hace unos minutos.

-Muy claro.

-Bien… Me alegro.-sonríe una última vez y se mete en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Me encamino después de unos segundos a la cocina, mi cabeza dándole vueltas a todo lo que me ha contado Lilly sobre Danny. ¿De verdad su padre había hecho eso con él? Joder… esto cambiaba por completo mi opinión sobre él y sobre eso de que le había dado una paliza…

-Umf, pff, mm.-es lo primero que sale de la boca del susodicho Danny cuando, una vez que llevo quince minutos o así en la cocina, hace acto de aparición. Va descalzo y solo lleva puestos los bóxers azules y negros que llevaba ayer. Tiene el pelo todo revuelto y algo cardado ahí donde estaba apoyado en la almohada, sus ojos apenas dos rendijas que se tapa con las manos.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, pecoso.-le digo, imposible no reírme por las pintas que trae. Y la risa se convierte en ataque cuando le veo andar, algo encorvado y con las piernas algo separadas.- ¿Te duele algo, vaquero?

Me lanza una mirada asesina y se acerca a robarme, todavía algo adormilado, la taza de café que me he preparado.

-Cállate…-murmura, dándole un sorbo.-Creo que te dije que no me llamases pecoso… Y añade vaquero a la lista.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, dando unos toquecitos impacientes en la encimera con los dedos.

-Eres un aburrido. No me dejas llamarte nada divertido…-me devuelve la taza, gruñendo algo. Y luego rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en la mía.

-Tengo sueeeñoooo.

Me quedo completamente quieto, paralizado ante ese inesperado gesto. Él también parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se separa de mí de un brinco.

-P-p-perdón…-tartamudea, sonrojándose. Yo carraspeo, intentando con más o menos éxito que no me suceda lo mismo. Cemento para las paredes de la celda. Dibujo una sonrisa burlona en mis labios y le miro con las cejas alzadas, aunque de lo que tenga ganas es de decirle que no pasaba nada, que quería que volviese hacerlo.

-Aw, ¿el pequeño vaquero pecoso quiere un abracito?

-Y-yo no q-quiero ningún a-abrazo… S-solo q-que… necesitaba a-apoyarme…-se pone todavía más rojo y yo me muerdo el labio. Dejo la taza en la encimera y me acerco a él, paseando después mi dedo índice por su pecho desnudo.

-Eres tremendamente adorable, Jones.-comento, sonriendo de lado y mirándole a los ojos, que ya están completamente abiertos.

-Y-Yo no s-s-soy adorable-e…-susurra, siguiendo el recorrido de mi dedo por su esternón antes de clavar sus focos azules en los míos. Sus labios rosas y desiguales están ligeramente abiertos, y por mucho que no quiera sentirme tan atraído hacia él, por mucho que me gustara ocultar las reacciones que me provoca, no puedo resistirme esta vez. Por eso me encuentro recortando la distancia y besándole, presionando mis labios casi con dulzura contra los de él, atrapando después el inferior entre mis dientes y succionándolo, colando la lengua en su boca, perfilando cada rincón con la bola del piercing… pasando una de mis manos por su cuello, profundizando todavía más, mezclando más su saliva con la mía… acariciando su costado con la otra mano… adorando cómo las suyas se enganchan al borde inferior de mi camiseta… notando cómo se me acelera el corazón y cómo cientos de bichitos alados revolotean en mi estómago… deseando por unos instantes poder ser ese alguien del que hablaba Lilly…

Es entonces cuando suena el teléfono.

_**Danny **_

Empujo con fuerza las puertas del pasillo del hospital, haciendo que unas cuantas miradas se claven en mí al entrar en la recepción.

-Quédate con ella.-le digo a Dougie, señalando a Lilly, que no deja de sollozar. Él asiente, y me siento un poco más tranquilo al saber que está aquí conmigo. No tendría porqué haber venido, pero lo había hecho.

Me acerco a zancadas al escritorio tras el cual está un enfermero.

-Perdón.-digo, y tengo que carraspear porque me tiembla la voz.-Perdón. Me acaban de llamar porque han ingresado a mi madre.

-Oh, sí, Heather Jones, ¿no?-asiento, sin dejar de cambiar mi peso de una pierna a otra.-Mire, ahí está la doctora que se encarga de su caso.-y me señala a una mujer con bata que camina hacia aquí leyendo un folletín de papeles.

Le salgo al encuentro y le digo a quién busco.

-Me temo que en estos momentos no puede verla. Le acaban de hacer el lavado de estómago y todavía está bajo observación. ¿Es usted familiar suyo?-me pregunta, seria.

-Su hijo.-contesto, empezando a morderme las uñas. La expresión de la doctora se dulcifica, aunque denota bastante preocupación. Termino armándome de valor y preguntando tras unos segundos.- ¿C-cómo está?

-No le voy a mentir, señor. Cuando la encontraron y llamaron a la ambulancia ya estaba en parada respiratoria. Tuvo tres mini-infartos de camino y creemos que puede tener un derrame cerebral. La droga ya había hecho bastante mella en su organismo, no sabemos exactamente cuánto, pero me temo que es grave. Lo lamento, estamos haciendo todo lo posible dadas las circunstancias…

Le corto. No quería oír más. Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios la presión en mis ojos aumentaba más y más.

-Entiendo…G-gracias.-promete que me avisará cuando haya novedades y yo arrastro los pies hasta la recepción, donde Lilly ha empezado a llorar otra vez, los brazos de Dougie sirviéndole de apoyo, pero en cuanto me oye acercarme se separa de él y corre hacia mí.

-¿Qué te han dicho, Dan? ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Se va a poner bien? Por favor, dime que sí, por favor…-y no hay cosa que me rompa más el corazón que ver cómo las lágrimas abren surcos húmedos en sus pálidas mejillas. Por eso en lugar de contestarle rodeo su menudo cuerpo con mis brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo la nariz en su melena pelirroja, notando cómo llora de nuevo al saber qué significa mi ausencia de respuesta, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Le beso la nuca y luego alzo los ojos hasta encontrarme con los grises de Dougie, que nos observa a cierta distancia.

Parpadeo y separo delicadamente a Lilly de mí.

-Escucha, ¿por qué no vas a llamar a tus amigas? Seguro que quieren saber cómo estás y podrían venir a hacerte algo de compañía, ¿qué te parece?-le propongo, con voz dulce, mientras le seco las mejillas con los pulgares. Ellas podrían distraerla un poco y así podría ir a la cafetería o algo mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera. Duda unos segundos, los ojos rojos, pero termina asintiendo y sacando el móvil del bolso, alejándose un poco.

Por mi parte, me acerco a Dougie, las manos en los bolsillos para intentar controlar el temblequeo que tienen.

-No tienes porqué quedarte.-digo, mordiéndome el labio.-Ya has hecho bastante viniendo, no… no tienes que… quedarte…-¿por qué jodida razón se me corta la voz? ¿¡Y por qué se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas?! ¡Mi madre se lo había buscado, era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a terminar con una sobredosis, así que, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto?! Además, a mí no me importaba, ella no… no me importaba… no…

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.-termina diciendo Dougie, encogiéndose de hombros. Le miro fijamente, dejándome envenenar por el mercurio que tiñe sus irises. Abro la boca para decir algo, no sé el qué, quizás un 'gracias', o un '¿me devuelves el abrazo que te di ayer?', pero nada sale de mis cuerdas vocales por mucho que lo intente. Y sospecho que tiene bastante que ver con la persona que acaba de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y que, ahora, me mira fijamente, casi tanto como le miro yo a él.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se acerca, y mi cuerpo se tensa casi involuntariamente. Y creo que va a decir algo ofensivo como siempre ha hecho, o incluso que me va a pegar. Aunque, desde luego, lo hubiera preferido antes de ese abrazo que me da.

-Os he echado mucho de menos, hijo.

* * *

**_Bueeeeno. Esto es todo. Prometo que pronto descubriréis quién es ese Ethan y que le hizo a Doug, y kjsbfkjnsdflknjsfljknslfkn. Let's the drama start 8) _**

**_Y muchas cénkius por todos los reviews y comentarios, srly, sois estupendásticamente fantabulosas :3 _**


	18. It's where my demons hide

_**Mooooooooorning to everyone :DD Nuevo capi listo para ser leído. Decir que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, me han quedado como 5000 palabracas así de gratis. Pero wueh. Es uno de los capítulos más importantes de la trama hasta ahora, así que... Hay una parte que quizás es un poco liosa por culpa de que es mucha parrafada de monólogo, pero es que esta página no me deja poner las comillas esas que son para separar esta clase de cosas y si pongo otras igual es más lioso todavía, so espero que no os perdáis xDDD Una última cosa y me callo: he escrito este capítulo prácticamente escuchando en bucle (bueno, y un par de canciones más que también ambientan un montón) Demons, de Imagine Dragons. La frase del título es de la canción y hubiera puesto la letra entera, porque pega muy, muy, pero que muy bien con este capítulo y con el fic en general. Lo digo por si queréis escucharla mientras lo leéis para meteros más en la historia... o yo qué sé (?). Y eso. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide.**_

_**Danny**_

_Pum pum pum._

Lo único que puedo oír en ese momento es el latido de mi corazón reverberando con una fuerza ensordecedora en mi cabeza. Siento sus brazos a mi alrededor, estrechándome, pero sé que debe ser todo una ilusión, que esto no debe de estar pasando de verdad. Él nunca me abrazó. Jamás. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer ahora?

-Os he echado mucho de menos, hijo. –su grave voz se cuela entre el retumbar de los latidos, y reprimo las ganas de echarme a reír. ¿Echarnos de menos? ¿Él? Vamos, aquella era la prueba definitiva de que estaba soñando.

Ese hombre que dice ser mi padre y se parece a él me termina soltando al ver que yo no reacciono. Me separa cogiéndome por los hombros y me mira.

-Estás hecho todo un hombre, Daniel.-dice, la comisura de sus labios estirándose hacia arriba. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que sí es que es mi padre, que aunque no se comporte como él está aquí, es el de verdad; y la segunda, que mamá tenía razón: me parecía a él. Mucho. Demasiado. Mis ojos tienen la misma forma que los suyos, mi nariz es igual que la de él, su cabello también se riza y es de color castaño, aunque ahora está salpicado por una considerable cantidad de hilos plateados. Este repentino descubrimiento hace que me entren unas ganas casi incontrolables de arañar mi rostro hasta que no quede ninguna evidencia de nuestro parecido.- ¿No piensas decir nada, hijo?

Parpadeo por primera vez desde que lo vi aparecer por la puerta. ¿Qué si no pensaba decir nada? ¿Qué esperaba que dijese? ¿Quería que le dijese que yo también le había echado de menos? ¿Quería que le abrazase y fingiese que nunca pasó nada, que todo era normal ahora? Lo siento, pero no.

En lugar de pronunciar palabra, subo la mano lentamente, la convierto en puño y le arreo un derechazo en la mandíbula. Trastabilla hacia atrás, llevándose la mano al lugar del impacto. Me mira, y veo que está algo sorprendido. Y eso me cabrea y hace que por fin encuentre mi voz.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad no te lo esperabas? ¿Creías que podrías entrar aquí después de seis años sin verte el pelo, abrazarme y arreglarlo todo por arte de magia? ¿¡De verdad, papá!?-grito, sin importarme una mierda que todo el mundo nos esté mirando.

-Escucha, Danny, estoy realmente arrepentido por todo. Sé que nunca hice nada para merecerme tu amor, pero… pero en estos años que no he estado con vosotros me he dado cuenta de que eres muy importante para mí. Tú, tu madre y Lilly. Y quiero hacer todo lo posible por recuperaros.

Mantengo la respiración, apretando tanto los puños que probablemente mis nudillos han perdido su color. Tengo ganas de gritar, alto, muy alto, hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se rompan. ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo todo eso? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Después de todo lo que nos había hecho pasar, ¿¡ahora venía diciendo que estaba arrepentido!?

-Serás hijo de puta…-siseo, lanzándome a por él, dispuesto a hacerle tragar sus palabras con su método favorito: a base de golpes. Pero no llego a alcanzarle porque una figura se interpone en mi camino. –Dougie, quítate de en medio.

-No.-dice firmemente el rubio, sus manos todavía en mi pecho, ahí donde se habían clavado para frenarme.

Aprieto los dientes, rechinándolos. Miro a mi padre, que sigue a apenas metro y medio mí. Quería acabar lo que había empezado ese día de hacía seis años. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberlo matado…

-Dougie, quítate-de-en-medio.-aparto los ojos de ese desecho de hombre y los dirijo hacia abajo, hacia Dougie. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca obstinada en los labios.

-No.-repite, empujándome un poco hasta que me obliga a dar un paso atrás. Respiro hondo, para no descargar toda la ira que estaba acumulando en él. No tenía la culpa, y no quería hacerle daño. Pero no debe meterse en esto, es algo entre mi padre y yo.

Cierro las manos en torno a las muñecas de Dougie, para apartarle, ya que él no quiere colaborar.

-¿P-papá?-oigo decir a una débil vocecilla, esa que me detiene. Aparto los ojos de Dougie y los enfoco hacia Lilly, que es la que ha hablado. Está con el teléfono en la mano, en la esquina a la que se ha ido a hablar. Ha debido escuchar y ver todo, pero no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Hasta ahora. Hasta que ha podido reaccionar.

Mi padre se vuelve hacia ella y sonríe.

-Lilly… madre mía, cuánto has crecido.-dice, dando un paso hacia ella. Me tenso, pero se detiene solo al ver que Lilly retrocede.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, papá?-murmura ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él baja los hombros y mira al suelo con lo que parece verdadera tristeza. Pero me niego a creerla.

-Sigo casado con vuestra madre, ¿recordáis? En su ficha clínica todavía figura como tal, así que me han avisado en cuanto la han encontrado. Al principio no iba venir por… bueno, por todo lo que nos ha pasado. Pero como le dije a tu hermano, os echo de menos. Mucho. Siento haberos abandonado, y siento todo lo que os hice en el pasado. Pero estoy dispuesto a compensaros. De verdad. Os quiero. ¿Me perdonaréis algún día?

Empiezo a respirar rápidamente al ver como esas lágrimas que Lilly retenía en sus párpados empiezan a caer por sus mejillas. No te lo creas, quería gritarle, pero de nuevo, no me salía la jodida voz. Y dolía, cada una de esas palabras dolía como si me estuviesen clavando un cuchillo en el pecho y lo estuvieran retorciendo.

Y duele todavía más cuando papá intenta acercarse a Lilly y cuando, esta vez, ella no se mueve, sino que espera hasta tenerlo enfrente. No, no, ¡no! ¡No le creas! ¡Miente! ¡Él nunca nos quiso y nunca lo hará! Por favor, Lilly, no me hagas esto…

Sin embargo, parece que solo tiene ojos para él. Recuerdo que alguna vez me comentó lo mucho que deseaba que llegase un momento como aquel. 'Danny, ¿te imaginas que un día vuelve papá? Mamá se pondría bien y entonces seríamos una familia normal' me decía, y entonces yo le increpaba, le decía que dejase de soñar con tonterías, porque eso nunca pasaría. Y mirad ahora. ¿Cómo es posible? No quería. No quería que papá volviera. No ahora que por fin sentía que tenía algo de libertad en mi vida. No quería volverme a sentir como si fuera una mierda, como si nunca fuera lo suficientemente bueno, como si no valiese para nada. Él siempre me hizo sentir así, incluso cuando se fue. Lilly fue mi pilar, mi faro en la noche, lo que me hacía sacar las fuerzas para levantarme cada día, porque me propuse el objetivo de protegerla, desde que nació, juré que jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, que no dejaría que se sintiese sola, que siempre estaría ahí para lo que necesitase. Fui yo el que le enseñó cómo atarse los cordones, yo el que le ayudó con los deberes, yo el que la llevó al colegio y después al instituto, yo el que le daba todos los días un beso de buenas noches mientras la arropaba. No ellos. Ni papá ni mamá. Ellos nunca estuvieron ahí ni para ella ni para mí.

Por eso al ver cómo mi padre la rodea con los brazos, y cómo ella termina cediendo y correspondiendo al abrazo, siento como si me arrancaran algo. Me encojo un poco sobre mí mismo, porque es casi físico el dolor que crece en mi pecho.

Noto mis mejillas húmedas, y sé que si sigo mirando esa bestia que se ha despertado en mi interior terminará devorándome. Así que suelto las muñecas de Dougie, que todavía rodeaba, giro sobre mis talones y echo a correr.

_**Dougie**_

Puedo verlo. En esas dos esferas azules, veo cómo algo se rompe. Pero no puedo anticiparme, y antes de que me dé cuenta, Danny ha desaparecido por las puertas de la sala.

Me quedo mirando para ellas unos cuantos segundos y después me vuelvo muy lentamente.

El padre de Danny y Lilly ya no se abrazan, ahora también miran hacia la puerta.

Toda la habitación está en silencio, y nadie se mueve, como si temieran que algo horrible vaya a ocurrir si lo hacen. Es el hombre al que tanto se parece Danny el primero que habla.

-Iré a hablar con él.-murmura, dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de Lilly.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-le corto antes de que eche a andar en pos de su hijo. El hombre clava sus ojos en mí, y siento un escalofrío. Parecía sincero cuando soltó todo su discurso, pero había algo en sus pupilas que hacía que se me encogiese el estómago, algo que no me gustaba nada de nada. Quizás era debido a todo lo que me había contado Lilly y a la imagen que me había formado de él, pero, no sé, era como si algo oscuro y malvado se escondiese detrás de ellos.- Si va a hablar usted con él, solo hará que empeorarlo todo. Iré yo.

Parece que recapacita, mira a Lilly y luego otra vez mí.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-pregunta, casi sonando amable.

Teniendo lo que me dijo la pelirroja todavía en la cabeza, eso sobre que el padre de Danny no soportaba que fuese gay y que lo había encerrado en un armario por ello, alzo la barbilla, un brillo desafiante en mis ojos.

-Soy su novio.-contesto sin vacilar un solo segundo, esperando que su reacción corroborase mi corazonada. Y, por un instante pequeñísimo, la veo. Veo como la comisura de su labio hace amago de tirarse hacia arriba en una mueca de asco y desdén. Pero desaparece demasiado rápido, por lo que no puedo estar seguro al cien por cien de si es real o no. Él termina asintiendo, y veo como Lilly también suspira aliviada, en sus ojos reflejándose la esperanza.

Salgo de aquella sala y avanzo por el pasillo, preguntando a todo el personal que me encuentro si han visto a Danny.

Me frustro cuando nadie me responde afirmativamente. Pego una patada a una máquina dispensadora. Joder, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciese alguna tontería. Dios sabe cómo se tenía que sentir en ese momento. Solo de imaginarme que a mí me pasa lo mismo, que Jace o Ethan vuelven a aparecer en mi vida… ¡Joder!, ¿dónde coño se ha metido?

Tras agotar mis opciones en ese pasillo del hospital y de todos los baños y armarios de esta sección, dudo. ¿Habrá salido fuera o habrá subido a los pisos de arriba? Termino eligiendo la primera opción, y me dirijo hacia las puertas automáticas que dan a la calle.

-Joder…-maldigo al ver cómo llueve. El cielo está encapotado y de las oscuras y voluminosas nubes no deja de caer agua-nieve, lo que forma una espesa cortinilla.-Más vale que estés por aquí, porque como me moje para nada, te mataré.-mascullo para mí mismo, asustando a una señora que está entrando en el hospital, y me saco la chaqueta, extendiéndola encima de mi cabeza, con los brazos elevados, haciendo así un improvisado paraguas que me protegerá de la lluvia durante unos minutos. Echo a andar por la acera que bordea el edificio, agudizando la vista para ver si mis ojos dan con Danny, intentando ignorar la velocidad a la que late mi corazón al no encontrarle. Doy la vuelta completa al hospital, deteniéndome en los lugares donde el pecoso podría haberse escondido. Pero nada. Ni rastro de él. En quince minutos vuelvo a estar frente a las puertas principales. ¿Dónde ha podido ir? Volatilizar no se ha volatilizado…

Mis ojos topan con la silueta borrosa de un parque al otro lado de la carretera que separa el complejo del hospital. Me muerdo el labio. ¿Habrá corrido hasta allí? Al ser mi última opción, camino en esa dirección, rezando interiormente.

Cuando llego, está desierto, no se ve a nadie ni en los toboganes ni en los columpios. La arena que cubre el terreno de juego está completamente empapada. Sin embargo, todavía se distingue el rastro de unas pisadas. Se me acelera el corazón al darme cuenta de que son demasiado grandes para ser de niños, y también de que parecen bastante recientes, ya que la lluvia todavía no las ha eliminado. Las sigo corriendo, y no tardo mucho en encontrar el lugar al que llevan: una pequeña caseta medio escondida por uno de los toboganes y un puente de maderos. Tengo que dar un saltito para mirar por la ventanita, ya que está elevada. Y no puedo evitar sonreír al vislumbrar que dentro hay alguien acurrucado. Voy hacia la escalerilla por la que se accede a la caseta y subo.

-Toc, toc.-digo, dando unos golpes con los nudillos en el lateral, llamando la atención de Danny. Saca la cabeza de entre las rodillas y me mira. Tengo que morderme el labio. Estoy seguro que la más mitad de las gotas que cubren sus mejillas no son de lluvia…-¿Me dejas entrar?

Él duda, pasándose la manga por la nariz. Está empapadito, y eso me hace recordar el día que vino a mi casa y lo tuve que meter en la ducha para reanimarlo. Parecía que eso quedaba a años luz, y, sin embargo, había sucedido este mismo mes…

-N-no sé si c-cabremos los d-dos…-susurra, bajando los ojos. Aprieto los labios y me encojo de hombros, quitándome la chaqueta de encima y agachándome para meter el cuerpo en la cabaña.

-Soy pequeño, así que no ocupo mucho espacio.-digo mientras me acomodo, sentándome en el suelo, de cara a Danny. Tiene razón, aquello era estrecho, pero no pensaba irme, así que hago lo posible por que encajemos bien. Él encoge más las piernas y las aprieta contra su pecho, mientras que yo aprovecho para colocar los pies a ambos lados de su cadera, aunque también me quedan dobladas. Estamos el uno frente al otro con menos de treinta centímetros de separación. Me froto los brazos, porque a pesar de la chaqueta, he terminado mojándome todo. –Como pille un resfriado por tu culpa, me vengaré.

Me mira, y siento que se me encoge el corazón. Tiene los ojos rojos y llorosos, y parecen tremendamente atormentados.

-¿Por qué has venido, Dougie?-pregunta tras unos minutos en silencio, con voz ronca.

Uf, vaya pregunta. ¿Por qué he venido? Porque no quería dejarte cuando más estás sufriendo. Porque necesitas que alguien esté a tu lado. Porque no quiero que te sientas solo. Porque te mentí cuando te dije que no eras nada para mí. Porque me duele verte así. Porque quiero ser el que te saque una sonrisa, el que pueda decir después con orgullo que te ayudó a superar todo esto. Porque me importas. Porque quiero mandar todo el plan de Ian a la mierda. Porque he sido el perdedor de mi propio juego. Porque has conseguido que vuelva a creer en esa cosa destructiva y horrible que es el amor.

-Psé, ¿no sabes que uno de mis hobbies es pasear bajo la lluvia para luego meterme en casetas infantiles completamente empapado?-digo en lugar de todos esos porque's, obligándome a sonreír.

Danny ahoga una risa, aunque no dura mucho porque en seguida se convierte en sollozo y oculta la cara en sus rodillas de nuevo. Sé que está llorando. No se mueve ni emite más ruido que ese pequeño gimoteo de antes, pero sé que está llorando. Y no me gusta. Por eso busco cualquier cosa para distraerle, para hacer que olvide el problema de su padre por unos minutos.

-¿Quieres saber quién era el hombre de la foto?-me muerdo el labio inferior tras pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Se lo iba a contar? Porque sabía que una vez que empezase, tendría que contarle toda la historia, de principio a fin. Solo lo había hecho una vez, con Tom. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a abrirme, a contarle mi pasado a Danny? La respuesta viene con sorprendente facilidad y rapidez a mi cabeza. Sí, estaba dispuesto. Danny vuelve a alzar la cabeza y vuelve a mirarme, sorprendido. Luego asiente vigorosamente, tras sorberse la nariz, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Parece un niño al que le van a contar un cuento. Pero yo sabía de antemano que el mío no era uno bonito.-Se llamaba Ethan. Era profesor de matemáticas en el instituto de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía con mis padres y con mi hermana.-me paro, esperando que Danny haga algún comentario, pero no lo hace, sigue callado, observándome fijamente son esos focos añiles, gotas de agua cayendo todavía por los laterales de su cabeza, procedentes de sus rizos mojados.- Cuando él apareció el primer día del curso por la puerta, me quedé prendado de sus ojos dorados, de su forma de hablar, de su sonrisa. Por supuesto, eran solo ensoñaciones mías, y nunca creí que pudieran convertirse en algo más. Sin embargo, un día quedamos en la biblioteca después de clase y nos pusimos a hablar. Descubrí que teníamos un montón de cosas en común y, quedamos más veces y…-cojo aire, apartándome el flequillo de la cara.-Bueno, la cuestión es que me enamoré de él. Y él de mí. O eso pensaba yo. Teníamos que estar todo el día escondiéndonos para que nadie nos pillara, porque yo era menor de edad y él me sacaba veinticinco años, además de que era mi profesor y yo su alumno. Sí, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, me acosté con él, y aunque di mi consentimiento, sabía que era ya de aquella algo completamente ilegal. Estábamos haciendo cosas que no estaban nada, nada bien, pero no nos importaba, porque éramos felices. Muy, muy felices. Pero estaba claro que no todo iba a durar tanto escondido, y cinco meses después de que empezáramos a salir nos descubrieron. A él querían lincharlo, y por mucho que yo dijese que no me había hecho nada que yo no quisiera, acabaron por poner una orden de detención contra él.-hago una pausa, pasándome la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. –Ese mismo día vino a buscarme y me pidió que me escapase con él. Yo… era un crío de diecisiete años que se había enamorado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me pudo más el corazón que la cabeza. Acepté, fui a mi casa, llené una bolsa con mis cosas y, cuando mis padres dormían, me escapé. Huí con él, dejando atrás todo lo que había conocido y querido. Esperaba que con el tiempo me perdonasen y pudiera volver. Por desgracia, nunca fue así.

Me quedo en silencio. No había acabado, pero necesitaba un respiro. Danny sigue en la misma posición, escuchándome atentamente, las lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasó?-dice, en bajito, casi preguntándoselo a sí mismo.- ¿Qué te hicieron para que perdieses ese brillo de felicidad que tenías en los ojos en la foto?

Cojo aire y continúo contándoselo, respondiendo a su pregunta, notando como cada palabra tenía un efecto bipolar en mí: por un lado me hacía sentir liberado, pero por otro era como si fuese echando de sal a la herida.

-Ethan estaba buscado por la policía, así que decidimos escondernos en otra ciudad por una temporada. Él tenía un hermano en la otra punta del país, y estaba seguro de que nos echaría una mano. Jace nunca me dio buena espina, no se parecía nada a Ethan. Aunque en el fondo eran los dos igual, solo que uno lo camuflaba de encanto, mientras que el otro lo disimulaba peor. La cuestión es que nos instalamos en la casa de su hermano. Pasaron casi seis meses hasta que Ethan se atrevió a buscar trabajo en aquella ciudad. Yo hubiera preferido irme y conseguir nuestra propia casa, pero él estaba a gusto con su hermano, y por aquel entonces yo no le podía negar absolutamente nada. Consiguió el trabajo; parecía que no se había corrido la voz y nadie sabía quién era en realidad ni que estaba buscado por la ley. –vuelvo a parar. Ahora empezaba lo peor de la historia. El principio del fin. Me armo de valor y sigo hablando, ignorando el molesto chisporroteo de mi pecho.-Mientras Ethan trabajaba, Jace y yo nos quedábamos solos en el piso. A mí no me gustaba, porque como ya te he dicho, no me daba buena espina. Tenía comentarios y gestos que me ponían los pelos de punta. Además de que me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre mí y a arrancarme la ropa… Mis sospechas sobre que no tenía muy buenas intenciones para conmigo se vieron confirmadas cuando uno de esos días trató de besarme. Yo me negué, por supuesto, y me libré, amenazándole con contárselo a Ethan si volvía a intentarlo. Recuerdo que en ese momento solo se río, porque supongo que sabía que jamás se lo contaría, ya que tenía demasiado miedo de que no me creyese y se enfadase conmigo. Pasaron dos semanas y Jace no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a mí. Creí… creí que el problema estaba resuelto, pero no podía estar más equivocado… Tras esas dos semanas, Ethan tenía una cena con los demás profesores, así que estaría toda la noche fuera. Me alegré cuando me enteré que esa misma noche Jace no estaría en casa porque iba a salir de fiesta. Me quedé solo en casa, viendo la tele hasta tarde. –parpadeo un par de veces, intentando alejar el escozor de mis ojos que han traído todos esos recuerdos.-A las cuatro de la mañana me despertó el sonido de las llaves. Jace apareció en el salón. Iba como una cuba. Todavía recuerdo el olor a alcohol de su aliento. Yo me levanté para ayudarle, y él aprovechó para… para meterme mano y volver a intentar besarme… Le dije que parase y le volví a amenazar… Lo que no me esperaba que me diese una bofetada. Me pegó tan fuerte que me caí sobre el sofá. No… no pude defenderme… Él era demasiado grande y yo era pequeño y enclenque… No tenía… no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar…-cierro los ojos, un escalofrío sacudiendo mi cuerpo, que sé que nada tiene que ver con mi ropa empapada. El recuerdo de ese día fue el que trajo Danny cuando vino borracho a mi casa. Por eso había reaccionado así. Y lo peor es que no había sido el día más horrible de mi vida…

-Él…-empieza Danny, dudando, al ver que no sigo. Abro los ojos y le miro. Veo como traga saliva y termina de hacer su suposición.- ¿Él te… te violó?-tardo unos segundos en hacer un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación, y luego cojo aire, apartándome el pelo mojado de la cara. Dije que no era una historia bonita… –Joder, Dougie, no tenía ni idea… Lo siento… Tuvo que ser horroroso…

-Lo fue. Quería morirme. Me sentía completamente destrozado, como si me hubieran roto. Pero… no fue la primera y última vez…-confieso en un susurro, bajando los ojos a mis manos, entrelazadas ahora en mi regazo.-Jace cambió las tornas y fue él el que me amenazó: me dijo que como le dijese algo a Ethan, él le convencería de que había sido yo el que le había seducido a él, y que entonces me dejaría de querer. Me lo repitió tantas veces que terminé creyéndomelo… Y no quería perder a Ethan, le quería mucho y me aterraba la idea de que me diese la espalda. Por eso prometí no decir nada. Lo que no sabía es que dos semanas después se repetiría la misma historia. Y luego a la siguiente. Y cuatro días después, hasta que se terminó convirtiendo en algo de un día sí y al otro también. Cada día resistía las ganas de contárselo todo a Ethan, pero entre que tenía miedo de perderle y que los comentarios de Jace hacían cada vez más mella en mí… no me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte…-todavía ahora no estoy seguro del todo de si lo que más me dolía era que me forzara o que me repitiese una y otra vez lo débil que era, lo poco que valía y lo patético que resultaba… Todas esas palabras me machacaban como si fueran puñetazos, hacían que llorase sin cesar horas y horas, perdí el apetito, las ganas de vivir, ya no me interesaba ni siquiera la fotografía. Y lo peor es que tenía que fingir día tras día frente a Ethan que todo iba bien, y tenía que hacerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo del que había convertido mi existencia en un verdadero infierno.

Levanto los ojos cuando noto unos dedos acariciando mi mejilla. Danny se ha acercado, acortando aún más la distancia que nos separa, y ahora recoge con su pecoso dedo la única e inesperada lágrima que se ha escapado de la comisura de mis ojos. Me muerdo el labio, casi suspirando al entrar en contacto su piel con la mía. No dice nada, solo seca esa lágrima, y sin embargo es como si hubiera hecho mucho más. Ese pequeño gesto me reconforta más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera, y no puedo evitar preguntarme como algo tan simple puede significar tanto.

Reprimiendo las ganas de empezar a llorar de verdad, le miro a los ojos, ese azul tan profundo y hermoso brillando con comprensión y un cariño tan grande que siento que algo en mi pecho se derrite.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo escapaste de todo eso?-pregunta en voz bajita, sin dejar de acariciarme la cara, cosa que no le impido.

-Pasó casi un año hasta que reuní el valor para hacerlo.-contesto en el mismo tono de voz, parpadeando pero sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.-Bueno, en realidad… creo que fueron las circunstancias… Era finales de junio, y Ethan había sido seleccionado para acompañar a unos alumnos a una excursión de fin de curso, que duraría una semana y pico. La perspectiva de tener que pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Jace, siendo su juguete particular… era demasiado. Por eso cuando hizo la primera intentona después de que se marchara Ethan le aticé con una botella de cristal. Yo… seguía teniendo miedo de que Ethan me rechazara, pero simplemente no podía más. Me escapé, dejando a Jace inconsciente, y luego llamé a Ethan para contarle absolutamente todo, motivado porque antes de marcharse me había dicho que me quería…-vuelvo a parpadear, esta vez más seguido, y de mi garganta se escapa una amarga y triste carcajada. Me seguía preguntando cómo pude creerle…-Y… joder… lo que esperas oír después de huir de tu violador, estando solo y sin ningún lugar al que ir es la voz de la persona por la que has dejado todo y a la que más has dado. Pero no oí nada, porque el muy cabrón no me cogió el teléfono. Lo llamé una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Y, tonto de mí, decidí ir al instituto donde dijo que trabajaba, para pedir un teléfono con el que poder ponerme en contacto con él. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me presenté en la secretaría y me informaron de que Ethan no era uno de los profesores que iban a la excursión, y que además se había cogido la baja para esa misma semana. Y entonces lo supe, supe que todo esto había estado planeado, que no nos habíamos ido de casa de Jace por algún motivo, que todos esos cada vez más frecuentes momentos en los que me dejaba con él estaban milimétricamente medidos. Supe que él sabía lo que Jace me hacía. Estaba casi seguro que me estaba engañando, que probablemente se estaba cepillando a otro en ese mismo momento en alguna habitación de algún hotel caro, que mientras yo sufría día tras día con el salvaje de su hermano por no perderle él hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser mío. Quizás nunca lo fue. Quizás Jace tenía razón y a Ethan solo le había interesado mi cara bonita, pero ya se había cansado de ella. Y saber que has dejado todo lo que más querías, todo lo que conocías, todo lo que te importaba, que te has abierto de tal manera a alguien que has dejado al descubierto todo lo que eres, haciéndote vulnerable, que has dado todo lo que tenías y más, todo por algo que probablemente nunca existió… Darme cuenta de eso dolió miles de veces más de lo que dolió todo lo que me había hecho Jace.-cojo aire, porque la última parte la he dicho a toda carrera, dejando fluir mis pensamientos, plasmando mi dolor en cada una de las palabras.

El silencio invade la pequeña caseta, solo roto por las gotas de agua muriendo contra el suelo de fuera. Danny sigue acariciándome la mejilla, sumándole parte del cuello, y yo cierro los ojos. Todavía faltaba parte de la historia. No le he contado que después de ese día cogí el primer tren a Londres con el poco dinero que tenía. No le he contado que mis suposiciones eran ciertas y que dos semanas después salió en los titulares que habían arrestado a Ethan por acostarse con alumnos de ese instituto. No le he contado que cuando llegué aquí no me quedaba absolutamente nada, pero que por algún extraño motivo me negué a dejar de luchar, me negué a ser devorado por mi propia miseria. Saqué fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía e hice todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Me acosté con hombres por dinero, haciendo de mi punto débil mi máxima ventaja. Me prometí que yo y solo yo sería a partir de entonces el dueño de mi propia vida, que haría mis sueños de convertirme en fotógrafo profesional una realidad. Pasé a ser yo el que manipulaba a los demás para conseguir lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba. Y juré que jamás me volvería a enamorar…

-Eres muy valiente.-Danny rompe el silencio, y veo cómo sus labios se estiran en una pequeña sonrisa, su mano cayendo de mi rostro hasta mi pecho, posándose sobre la tela mojada de mi camiseta, justo encima de mi corazón. Hace presión, hasta que estoy seguro de que puede notar los latidos de este en la palma de su mano casi como si lo estuviera sujetando.

-No soy valiente.-digo, respirando profundamente, dudando antes de colocar mi mano sobre la suya, presionando también un poco, apretando sus dedos.

-Lo eres. No todo el mundo puede pasar por una situación como la tuya y salir vivo. Y no todo el mundo es capaz de dejar salir sus propios demonios para intentar que los de la otra persona desaparezcan por unos minutos…

No puedo evitar sonreír, casi burlonamente, pero sin apartar mi mano de la suya, manteniéndolas así entrelazadas en mi pecho.

-Psé, no lo he hecho por ti. Era por sacar tema de conversación.

Él se ríe y me sorprende matando la poca distancia que ya nos separa para juntar nuestros labios, besándome despacio, sin profundizar, solo un tierno y dulce beso.

-Pues gracias por sacar tema de conversación…-me susurra, apoyando su frente en la mía, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia al notar cómo el ritmo de mi corazón sigue acelerado por culpa de ese beso. Después de un par de minutos en aquella posición, su sonrisa desaparece y me mira serio.- ¿Me harías un favor, Dougie?

-Dime…-suelto, incapaz de decir algo más ingenioso. Pero no me culpéis, estoy intentando no ahogarme en el océano de sus ojos…

-Ayúdame a vencerlos. Siento que solo no puedo, y cada vez están ganando más y más terreno, más ahora que ha vuelto mi padre. Me arrastran. Quieren llevarme al infierno, pero yo no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme. Pero estoy cansado de luchar, mis fuerzas se están agotando. Por favor, prométeme que no dejarás que me lleven. Prométeme que lucharás conmigo. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, porque sé que los tuyos también se esconden ahí dentro.-aprieta más su mano sobre mi pecho, hasta un punto casi doloroso. En sus ojos veo auténtica desesperación, auténtico dolor, auténtica súplica.-Si tú me ayudas, yo prometo ayudarte. Si logras encerrarlos, juro que no pararé hasta conseguir que los tuyos desaparezcan. Luchemos juntos contra ellos… Solo… prométeme que te quedarás conmigo hasta que se vayan…

Cojo aire. Quiero prometérselo. De verdad. Pero sé que si lo hago, luego tendría que romper la promesa. Abro la boca para decirle que no puedo hacerlo, pero no me sale la voz.

-Por favor…-me vuelve a suplicar él, al ver que dudo.

Y no sé qué tiene su mirada, que tiene el calor de su mano en mi pecho helado, qué tiene todo él que hace que, de nuevo, vuelva a poderme más el corazón que la cabeza. Y voy a decirle que sí, que se lo prometo. Que quiero luchar junto a él. Que haré todo lo que me pida por matar sus demonios hasta que no quede el más mínimo rastro de ellos, para que no vuelvan a hacerle daño nunca más.

Pero entonces aparece una cabecita roja por el hueco de la caseta.

* * *

_**Tatatacháaaan. Espero no haber matado a nadie por deshidratación ocular (?). Para la próxima semana, otro, si es que me da tiempo. Respecto a los reviews y eso, solo me queda decir, a lo Tom Fletcher en el speech de su boda: Thank youuuu-uuu-uuuuuu! (?) **_


	19. And the hardest part of living

_******Nuevo capi, gente :3 Aviso que es un poco como así de esa manera, no sé si me entendéis xDDD Oséaseesdecir (como diría mi profe de Historia) que es muy lacrimal. O puede que no. No lo sé. Me ha quedado larguillo y se supone que iba a tener que entrar otra cosa (entrar uuuh) peeero me extendía más de lo necesario y he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes ._. Yyyyyy este capi se lo dedico, como prometí a través de cierto pajarito, a Alba. Porque Miserable at best queda que niquelao' para este capi, porque es la presidenta de mi club de fans, porque es muy chachigenial y porque me sale de la planta del pie. Joup yu laik it. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: **__**And the hardest part of living**__** i**__**s just taking breaths to stay**_.

_**Danny**_

Me paso la mano por el pelo, intentando colocarlo un poco mejor, sirviéndome como espejo el retrovisor de un coche aparcado. No, este rizo no está bien aquí… sí, así mejor… tenía que haber echado un poco más de gomina, porque dentro de un par de horas fijo que se me encrespa todo… menos mal que lo tengo más o menos corto, porque antes cuando me pasaba eso parecía un espantapájaros…

-¡Ay!-grito, incorporándome de golpe y girando sobre los talones, mirando de en hito en hito y con el ceño fruncido a Harry y a Jimmy, intentando averiguar quién de los dos me ha dado ese azote en el culo. Ambos levantan las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, para desentenderse del tema.-Eso ha dolido…-refunfuño, frotándome la nalga por encima del pantalón.

-No seas quejica, princesa. Además, la culpa es tuya, por ponerte tan a huevo.-ríe Harry, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Estaba peinándome…

Jimmy pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, y luego me pellizca la mejilla.

-Ay, Danny, a veces eres tan afeminado que hasta a mí me entran ganas de achucharte.-bromea con esa voz ridícula que suele ponérsele a los bebés, sin dejar de tirar de mi cara, poniéndome morritos.

Me zafo de él, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Y me empiezo a frotar con mimo la mejilla también.

-Sois idiotas…-mascullo, y echo a andar, pisando fuerte, dejando notar mi indignación.

Los oigo reírse y pronto me alcanzan, colocándose a cada uno de mis lados.

-Anda, no te enfades.-Harry me clava el dedo en las costillas, y yo le aparto la mano, poniéndome más de morros. Vale, quizás sí que me comportaba un poquito demasiado afeminado…-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te arreglas tanto si dices que no vas a llamar a Lee para que venga a la fiesta…

Me pongo todo colorado sin poder evitarlo, y rezo para que la luz de las farolas no sea suficiente para que aquellos dos lelos lo vean. No me había arreglado tanto, ¿vale? De acuerdo, admito que me he puesto los mejores vaqueros que tenía en el armario. Y que he estrenado esa americana azul oscura que Lilly me había regalado las pasadas Navidades 'para que dejes de ir vestido como un pordiosero'. Y que he cogido una camisa blanca más o menos formal. Y que estuve rebuscando por toda la casa hasta dar con la única corbata que debía de tener… ¿Veis, a qué tampoco es para tanto? … ¡Vale, vale, está bien! Sí, me había arreglado. Pero solo es porque quiero estrenar el año nuevo con algo de decencia. Psé, nada tiene que ver con que en la fiesta a la que vamos, organizada por Ian, esté Dougie… Vamos, por favor… Qué tontería más grande…

-Tiene razón.-interviene Jimmy.- ¿Cuándo piensas presentárnoslo? Casi parece que quieres tenerlo apartado de nosotros, guardadito para ti solo…

Y ahora lo que me siento es culpable. Lo que daría por poder decirles que Lee era en realidad Dougie… Pero estaba claro que no podía. Menos ahora que sabía que la relación extraña que habíamos comenzado se había transformado en algo todavía más extraño donde intervenían los sentimientos. ¿Qué me dirían si descubrieran que no solo me estaba acostando con Dougie, sino que además me había enamorado de él? No podría soportar que me diesen la espalda…Y mucho menos ahora que, con la vuelta de mi padre en casa y todo lo que eso conlleva, vuelvo a sentirme como si volviese a tener dieciséis años.

-No es por eso… Solo… no estoy preparado para dar ese salto…-murmuro en voz baja, casi para mí. Era cierto. No estaba preparado para admitirlo en voz alta. Primero de todo porque sabía que era algo muy, muy estúpido por mi parte. Segundo porque admitir que me había vuelto tan dependiente de alguien que se supone que es mi enemigo y encima en tan poco tiempo haría que me volviese demasiado vulnerable. Y no quería sufrir más de lo necesario, gracias.

Por suerte, no hay mucho más tiempo para seguir con esta conversación porque ya hemos llegado al edificio donde Ian da la fiesta. He aquí otra cosa extraña. El moreno nos había propuesto asistir, como 'sus invitados especiales', a una macrofiesta que daría en ese ático donde nos reuníamos para celebrar el fin de año. Al principio no íbamos a venir, pero logré convencer a Harry y a Jimmy. Sí, habéis leído bien. YO los convencí. Las razones que aporté fueron que necesitaba distraerme, estar fuera de casa, ya que no soportaba vivir bajo el mismo techo de mi padre, que encima ahora fingía ser lo que hace tiempo tuvo que ser. Esto no es mentira, claro, de verdad hacía cualquier cosa por pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, pero lo cierto es que si era Ian el que organizaba la fiesta estaba seguro que su novio rubio estaría por ahí…

El portal está abierto y pasamos dentro, dirigiéndonos al ascensor. Incluso desde aquí se puede escuchar la música amortiguada.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se cierran con nosotros dentro, siento un cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Giro un poco la cabeza, mirando de reojo la esquina donde le había pedido perdón de esa forma tan especial a Dougie.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunta el ojiverde a mi lado, sacándome de mis felices recuerdos. Antes de que pueda contestar, Harry lo hace por mí.

-Seguro que está pensando en Lee…

Resoplo, alzando los ojos al cielo, de pura desesperación. Y yo que creí que el tema ya se había acabado…

-¿Cuándo se supone que vais a dejar de tocarme las pelotas con lo de Lee?-gruño, arrugando la nariz.

-Tocarte las pelotas, te las tocará él…-oigo carraspear a Jimmy, haciendo que Harry estalle en carcajadas y que yo me ilumine cual semáforo. ¡Odiaba cuando la gente me hacía eso de tomarse las cosas que decía tan literalmente!-Lo que nosotros nunca dejaremos de hacer es sacarte los colores y avergonzarte. Es lo que los buenos amigos hacen, ¿no?

Farfullo algo sobre que a ver si son tan buenos amigos cuando practique a lo Saw con ellos, todavía colorado.

Y sigo rojo cuando llamamos a la puerta del ático. Aquí la música ya es casi ensordecedora, y cuando nos abren la puerta es como si el ruido de la música nos golpease. Los vecinos han debido de emigrar todos o haber sido abducidos, porque si no, no me explico que no se hayan quejado ya.

Entramos en el ático, que ya está petado de gente. No hay mucha luz, aunque puedo distinguir que, en una de las esquinas, han colocado una barra libre.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí…-una voz logra sobreponerse, a base de alzarse, a la atronadora música electrónica. Dougie aparece delante de nosotros, esa sonrisa burlona suya plasmada en sus labios. No puedo evitar escanearle, desde sus ajustados pantalones negros pasando por su camisa abierta y por la camiseta sin mangas de abajo igualmente apretada hasta llegar a su car… Se me seca la boca al detenerme en sus ojos. ¿Se ha pintado la línea? No me lo puedo creer… Joder… ¿Y por qué parece que le brillan los párpados? No sé qué cojones se ha hecho, pero si ya tuviera los ojos poco hipnotizantes, ahora siento casi un magnetismo casi físico… Él esconde su sonrisa tras el borde del vaso que ahora se lleva a los labios, probablemente porque este era el efecto que buscaba producir. Luego se relame y hace lo mismo que yo, me recorre con la mirada, pero de una forma mucho más descarada y evidente.-Vaya, qué guapo te has puesto, Jones.

-Es lo que hace el amor…-suelta Jimmy, lo que me hace darle un quizás demasiado potente codazo en las costillas.

Dougie enarca las cejas, y yo vuelvo a ponerme muy colorado. Nos hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le sigamos.

-Así que el amor…-dice una vez que estamos en esa barra que antes había visto, después de lograr atravesar la habitación a base de empujones.

-N-n-no s-s-s-sé d-d-de q-q-qué h-hablan…-tartamudeo sin control, lo que disimulo dando un largo trago a la cerveza que nos ha servido el rubio.

-No finjas, anda.-pica Harry, volviéndose hacia a Dougie. Resisto la tentación de estamparle el botellín en la cabeza.-Danny se ha echado novio. Se llama Lee. Pero el bobo este no quiere sacarlo de la piedra debajo de la cual lo tiene escondido.

Y las cejas de Dougie suben todavía más, perdiéndose en su flequillo. ¿¡Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí!?

-¿Y eso? Estoy seguro que ese tal Lee se lo pasaría muy bien en la fiesta… Me gustaría conocerlo…-encima el otro se anda con cachondeos. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo estos tres idiotas estarían más que tiesos en el suelo.

-N-no creo q-que eso sea p-posible…-intento poner mi tono más serio, pero termino balbuceando de nuevo.

-A nosotros ni siquiera nos ha dicho cómo es. Así que fíjate.-Jimmy se lleva la mano al pecho, fingiendo que eso es todo un drama. El rubio apoya los codos en la barra, una pícara sonrisa jugando en sus labios y un brillo perverso en sus ojos suavemente perfilados.

-Oh, venga, Danny. Dinos cómo es. Tengo curiosidad.-y sé que ninguno parará hasta satisfacer su maldito morbo, así que hincho los mofletes y luego suelto el aire con resignación. Dougie me iba a pagar esta, jodido enano cruel…

-P-pues…-empiezo, notando como mi cara empieza a alcanzar temperaturas comparables a las de la superficie solar. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Me lo invento? Soy muy malo improvisando este tipo de cosas… -E-es r-rubio… Y-y-y alto... y-y fuerte... -digo, buscando todos los adjetivos contrarios a Dougie (excepto lo de rubio, lo siento, eso no se tocaba).-E-es muy alegre... y... tiene u-unos ojos m-muy bonitos... mm... s-sonríe mucho... Es m-muy guapo... Y... eso...-me callo, consciente de que he hecho una improvisación muy a la altura de la mierda. Pego otro trago a la cerveza intentando disimular mi vergüenza.

-¿Ves, a que no era tan difícil?-suelta Harry, dándome una palmada en la espalda que me hace atragantarme. Toso, incapaz de creerme que se lo haya tragado... Él y Jimmy intercambian una sonrisa cómplice, pero no tengo tiempo de preguntárles qué narices les pasa, porque la pregunta de Dougie logra captar toda mi atención.

-¿Y le quieres?-el rubio me mira ahora sin ninguna sonrisa, serio, y no sé discernir si su expresión es triste o esperanzada o socarrona o todo eso y nada.

Y decido lanzarme. A pesar del riesgo a que me explote la cara, a pesar de que sea abrirme, confesarlo, a pesar de que luego me vaya arrepentir, a pesar de todo lo que pueda acarrear, decido darle una respuesta sincera. Pero más que nada porque siento que si no lo hago ahora, podría no ser capaz de hacerlo nunca.

-Más de lo que la razón y el corazón me recomiendan…-susurro, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuche.

Y no sé qué es lo que espero ver en sus ojos. Quizás comprensión. Quizás burla. Quizás espero ver algo que me confirme que él siente lo mismo. O quizás solo lástima por haber sido tan jodidamente estúpido de enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Lo que desde luego no espero ver es culpabilidad. Y tampoco espero que sus pupilas se empañen de una profunda y casi dolorosa tristeza. Y quiero olvidarme de quién es, de quién soy, y de dónde estamos. Pero no puedo.

-Vaya, aquí están mis invitados de honor.-aparto los ojos de Dougie para dirigirlos hacia los castaños de Ian, que con la media penumbra que reina en el ático, ahora mismo parecen dos esferas completamente negras.

No sé qué es exactamente lo que le contesta Harry o Jimmy, porque mi atención se está centrando por completo en cómo su mano se apoya en la parte baja de la espalda de Dougie, cómo sube ligeramente hasta que consigue desplazar lo suficiente el borde de la camiseta para colar la mano dentro. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho y niego imperceptiblemente, obligándome a apartar la mirada, aunque con ello no consigo que ese resquemor en mi pecho desaparezca.

Presto atención a la conversación que ya han empezado, aunque no me dura mucho porque siento los ojos de Ian sobre mí. Y al mirarle, veo como hay media sonrisa perversa pintada en sus labios.

En las dos horas siguientes no es que pase gran cosa. Yo permanezco en la barra, solo, ya que los demás han ido a divertirse a la pista de baile improvisada, o a la zona del billar y el futbolín. Me bebo de un trago el chupito de tequila que me he servido y que hace rato ha reemplazado a la cerveza. Localizo una cabeza rubia entre la multitud que agita sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Y me sirvo otro chupito. Veo a Ian pegado a Dougie por detrás, las manos en su cadera, su boca recorriendo su cuello, ambos sin dejar de bailar. Y vuelvo a beberme de un trago el ardiente líquido. Ahora cambian de posición, están el uno frente al otro, moviéndose juntos de una manera más que sugerente y provocativa. Y vuelvo a llenar el vaso y me lo vuelvo a beber. Se besan, e incluso a esta distancia puedo ver cómo brilla el piercing de la lengua de Dougie cuando va al encuentro de la de Ian. Y aparto el vaso a un lado, llevándome directamente la botella a los labios. Y mientras el tequila baja por mi garganta, quemando las paredes, me doy cuenta de que antes le he confesado que le quería. Y que ahora él estaba dejándose comer la boca por otro.

Empiezo a toser fuertemente cuando el quemazón del alcohol es demasiado y me veo obligado a dejar de beber. A pesar de que mi intención con ello era superar el escozor que producían los celos en mi pecho, no lo he conseguido.

Me doy cuenta de que ha sido una mala idea venir. Una muy mala idea. La peor idea que había tenido jamás. La peor idea que cualquiera podría haber tenido en la historia de la humanidad… Oh, mierda, me estoy empezando a poner depresivo por culpa del alcohol…

-Ey, ¿piensas quedarte ahí bebiendo hasta que te dé algo?-Harry aparece a mi lado, y me mira. Sin embargo, no hay burla en sus palabras, ni tampoco en sus ojos tan azules. Me lo dice con un cariño casi fraternal. ¿Casi? Tachad esa palabra…

Miro la botella y me encojo de hombros.

-No estaría tan mal…-murmuro, jugueteando con su cuello de cristal.

-No seas bobo.-me pasa un brazo por la cintura, sus dedos cerca del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.- ¿Por qué no dejas de amargarte aquí solo y te diviertes un poco? Fuiste tú el que dijo de venir para distraerse…-no le contesto, mis ojos fijos en la botella, resistiendo las tentaciones de alzarlos para volver a buscar a Dougie.-Danny, sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero no puedes refugiarte así como así en la bebida.

-A lo mejor es la única cosa que puede solucionar todo, ¿sabes? Quizás debo beber y beber hasta que no me acuerde de nada. O hasta que me muera.-digo, con la intención de volver a dar un trago. Sin embargo, la mano de Harry me detiene, sujetando la botella y apartándola de mis labios.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra replantearte esa opción. Nunca. Pase lo que pase, no quiero oírte decir que quieres morirte.-lo dice muy serio, sonando realmente preocupado y casi enfadado. Y tengo ganas de echarme a llorar. Y tengo ganas de gritar. Y tengo ganas de contárselo todo. Y tengo ganas de preguntarle por qué, por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí. Pero no hago ninguna de las esas cosas, sino que me limito a soltar la botella, dejando que Harry la pose en la mesa, y a pasarme la mano por los ojos.

-Lo siento. No pretendía que tomase ese significado. Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire, ¿vale?-Harry no me mira muy convencido, como si temiese que fuese a hacer una tontería cuando me quitase los ojos de encima. No debería haber dicho eso… Le sonrío para que me deje ir y le doy un pequeño abrazo, marchando después dirección a la puerta.

Tardo unos buenos diez minutos en salir, debido a la cantidad de gente que hay y a que tengo que dar un rodeo para no toparme con Ian y Dougie, que se lo están prácticamente montando en una de los sofás.

Cierro la puerta principal a mis espaldas y respiro hondo, dejándome de sentir tan agobiado una vez que estoy en el vestíbulo de la planta.

Llevo la mano derecha hacia atrás, hacia el bolsillo del pantalón donde llevo guardado el paquete de tabaco. En la última semana me había ventilado casi dos cajetillas al día.

Lo enciendo y le doy una profunda calada, dándome cuenta entonces de que hay un cartelito en una de las paredes que señala a una puerta. Las letras ponen 'Azotea'. No lo dudo mucho y echo a andar hacia allí, encontrándome con unas escaleras tras la puerta. Subo el corto tramo hasta llegar a otra puerta, que por suerte está abierta.

Fuera hace frío, y sopla una brisa que hace que se erice toda mi piel y que se me pase un poco el embotamiento producido por el alcochol. No se ve a nadie por aquí, y aparte de unos cuantos tenderos con ropa y una estructura no muy grande a unos cuantos metros que no sé lo que es, no hay gran cosa. Me acerco a la cornisa, expulsando el humo del cigarro, que se mezcla con el vaho que produce mi aliento.

Tiro del nudo de la corbata para desaflojarla, mientras me inclino sobre el tejadillo para apoyar los codos. Ahora me sentía jodidamente ridículo con la puta corbata. Y con la americana. Y con la camisa. Y con todo. Yo entero me sentía completamente ridículo. Y más todavía cuando sabía que todo esto no había servido para nada.

Miro, con ojos tristes, el panorama del Londres nocturno que se observa desde aquí. Las calles están llenas de luces y de gente, no por los alrededores, sino que sobre todo se concentran a unas cuantas calles, fuera de la zona marginal. Me pregunto cómo será ser uno de esas personas. ¿Tendrán las mismas preocupaciones y problemas que nosotros? ¿Serán más felices? Distingo el London Eye en la distancia, lejos. Y me doy cuenta de que son más de las doce de la noche, que los fuegos artificiales ya han pasado y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Ese hecho hace que me invada una profunda tristeza. Antes me gustaban. Antes nunca me los perdía. Antes subía con Lilly a la azotea de nuestro edificio y nos acurrucábamos juntos en la media tonelada de mantas que subía para no congelarnos mientras los veíamos. ¿Los habrá visto este año? ¿Habrá sentido tanta nostalgia y tristeza como la que siento yo al no estar hoy con ella? No estaba seguro. Tenía a papá. Y a mamá. ¿No? Era todo lo que ella había querido… mamá había sobrevivido a la sobredosis y ahora se estaba recuperando lentamente en casa, bajo el atento cuidado de papá. Todo perfecto. Todo normal. Aunque yo me quedase fuera de la ecuación. Aunque yo sintiera que me iba muriendo poco a poco cada vez que me cruzaba con papá en casa. Aunque sintiera que me arrancaban algo cada vez que tenía un gesto de cariño con mamá o con Lilly. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él podía hacerlas felices a las dos con solo un 'lo siento' y una sarta de disculpas y yo, que tanto había hecho por ellas, que tanto había sufrido por ellas, no podía? ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de injusticia era aquella? ¿Acaso yo no valía lo suficiente? ¿Acaso no me merecía alguna recompensa por todo mi esfuerzo? No pedía tanto, solo un poco de cariño, un poco de reconocimiento, unas palmaditas en la espalda. Bueno, estaba siendo injusto. Lilly no se había olvidado de mí. Desde el día de Navidad había estado mucho más interesada por como estaba, y me intentaba convencer de que le diera una oportunidad a papá. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad para el hombre que no se dignó a llamar ni una sola vez durante seis años? ¿Una oportunidad para el hombre que le daba palizas a mamá delante de mí cuando solo era un crío? ¿Una oportunidad para el hombre que pasó a dármelas a mí después y que intentó hacer lo mismo con Lilly? ¿Una oportunidad para ese que decía ser mi padre pero no hacía nada que lo demostrase, que me encerraba en armarios durante horas y me marcaba la espalda a golpe de cinturón solo porque era incapaz de sentirme atraído por una mujer? ¿Una oportunidad para ese cabrón hijo de puta que se acobardó cuando vio que con el tiempo era capaz de devolverle los golpes y mandó a otros más fuertes que él que me dieran una lección? ¿A ese es al que tengo que darle una oportunidad? Perdón si me siento incapaz…

Los dedos me tiemblan tanto que soy incapaz de colocarme el cigarrillo entre los labios. Noto en los ojos la presión de las lágrimas, que hace que se deformen los edificios y que las luces se difuminen. Arrojo la colilla con fuerza hacia la calle, y la observo caer. Y se me viene a la cabeza mi conversación con Harry.

Me pongo de puntillas y me asomo un poco más por la cornisa, las puntas de mis manos sobrepasando el borde. Hay bastante altura, unos cuantos metros que hacen que el estómago se me encoja. En ese momento se me pasa por la cabeza lo fácil que sería subirme de un salto a la cornisa. Luego podría quedarme de pie o sentarme en el borde, las piernas colgando en el vacío. De cualquiera de las dos formas, echaría una última mirada a Londres, para quedarme con una estampa más o menos cálida en este mundo que tan frío ha resultado ser. Y después cerraría los ojos, y me dejaría caer hacia delante. No más preocupaciones, no más dolor, no más lágrimas. Todo desaparecería en el momento en el dejase de volar y en el que mi cuerpo se estampase contra el duro asfalto. ¿Dolería? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de saber que el final va a llegar en menos de un par de parpadeos? Quizás no me diera cuenta de ella, quizás estaría disfrutando demasiado del hecho de saber que todo se iba a acabar y punto…

-Espero que no estés pensando en tirarte. Luego costaría la virgen limpiar el estropicio que montarías ahí abajo.-la voz de Dougie rompe el silencio en el que estaba sumido, y pronto se coloca a mi lado.

Tardo un rato en girar la cabeza para mirarle. Pienso en contestarle que, si lo hago, él también desaparecería. Así ya no me sentiría como un estúpido por haberme enamorado de él. Ni tampoco importaría el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Ni tampoco dolería tanto el hecho de que hubiera ido a restregarse contra Ian diez minutos después. ¿Sabéis?, realmente creí que teníamos una conexión. Después de todo lo que me contó en aquella caseta infantil sobre lo que le había pasado, creí que habíamos conectado de verdad. Que podríamos estar juntos. Que me podía corresponder. Que haría que todo fuese mejor y que haría que mis demonios desapareciesen. Creí que iba a decir que sí, que lucharía conmigo, y que solo la aparición de Lilly para decirme que mamá había abierto los ojos era lo que le había frenado.

-¿Has venido a por tu segundo plato?-contesto únicamente, con frialdad, sin pasarme por desapercibido que su pelo está todo revuelto, igual que su ropa.

Se muerde el labio, bajando por unos segundos esos ojos grises que tan venenosos han resultado ser.

-Danny, yo…

-No, mira, déjalo.-le corto, negando con la cabeza y encarándome a él. No quería explicaciones y excusas. Estaba harto de ellas. Quería hechos que me demostrasen que estaba en este jodido mundo por alguna razón, hechos que me dijesen que yo también la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y si la verdad es que no la tenía y que no servía para nada, entonces quería escucharlo directamente. Me negaba a escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese eso.-No pasa nada. Follemos. Es en eso en lo que se basa lo nuestro, ¿no? Nunca tuvo que haber sentimientos, solo sexo. Y eso es a lo que has venido. Así que, vale, olvida lo que dije, bórralo, solo… follemos y ya está.

Sé que mi voz tiembla, y probablemente mis ojos brillen más de lo que deberían. Espero a que diga algo. Espero a que me rebata diciendo que no quería olvidarlo, o que ya no era solo sexo, o que había venido para saber cómo estaba porque estaba preocupado, o que me diga que sí, que tengo posibilidades de ser feliz. Y vuelvo a hacerme ilusiones. Y vuelvo a llevarme la hostia cuando él baja la mirada y solo susurra un 'vale'. Después de unos segundos, me vuelve a mirar y me tiende la mano.

Y por mucho que me duela, por mucho que me mate por dentro, por mucho que sepa que luego será peor cuando se acabe y se vuelva a ir con Ian, yo termino haciendo lo mismo y se la cojo.

* * *

_**Yyyyy esto es todo por hoy :3 Espero poder colgar para el próximo finde. Lots of love 3**_

_**PD: cada vez que me revieweáis, Marvin ronronea por vosotras *-* (?)**_


	20. I'm content with loneliness

_**Bueeeeno, ayer no pude subir porque no me había dado tiempo a terminar de escribir el capi por culpa de los exámenes -.-''' Peeeero, no pasa nada, porque hoy está listo :D Decir que muuuuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews y por todos los comentarios acerca de este fic, en serio. Es increíble que ya vaya por el capítulo 20 cuando pensé en abandonarlo en el 3... Y eso, en fin, me gustaría poneros una cosa aquí que he hecho para celebrarlo pero la caca esta de página no me deja poner links, así que lo único que se me ocurre es que os la pase por Twitter -.-'' (en mi bio pone mi coso ese con la para que vayáis si queréis). Y eso. Que os loveo mucho y que a ver si os gusta el capi (aunque yo creo que ha quedado algo raruno ._. )**_

_**PD: por si queréis acompañarlo de banda sonora, este capi está inspirado con The only exception de Paramore :3**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.**_

_**Dougie**_

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás, Doug?- la voz me hace parpadear y negar ligeramente con la cabeza. Salgo de mi embobamiento y bajo los ojos hacia Ian, en cuyo regazo estoy sentado. Vuelvo a parpadear, la música de la fiesta todavía a toda pastilla.

-¿A qué coño voy a estar?-contesto de mala manera, parte porque me ha pillado distraído y parte porque he perdido a Danny de vista. Hace un momento estaba hablando con Harry en la barra, pero ahora solo queda el moreno contemplando con el ceño fruncido su teléfono móvil.

Antes de que Ian pueda replicar, presiono mis labios contra los suyos, tal y como llevo haciendo toda la noche. A pesar de que hay decenas de personas en el ático, no se corta ni un pelo (claro, que nadie tiene los huevos suficientes para recriminarle nada), y pasa las manos por mis muslos para pegarme más a él. Sin embargo, esta vez no puedo aguantar mucho y termino apartándole.

-No digo yo que no esté bien, pero hacerlo en frente de todas estas personas no es algo que me haga demasiada gracia.-pongo como excusa cuando me mira con un brillo de enfado en los ojos.

-Oh, venga, no toques lo cojones. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te sientes culpable porque le has dado plantón a tu mascota?-me recrimina, y yo siento que me arde la sangre en las venas. ¿Culpable? Culpable no, me sentía como una auténtica mierda. Pero, claro, eso a él no se lo puedo decir. Me quito de encima de él de malas maneras, dejándome caer a su lado en el sofá.

-Eres gilipollas. Yo no me siento culpable. Y Danny no es mi mascota.

-Cuida esa lengua, Doug, o por mucha pena que me dé tendré que cortártela.-sus ojos negros brillan con verdadera amenaza, pero soy demasiado cabezota para amilanarme.-Y si no recuerdo mal, el objetivo de todo esto era precisamente que Jones se convirtiese en tu mascota. No te irás a rajar ahora porque te ha dicho que te quería, ¿no?

Sé que mis mejillas se colorean, y trato de disimular lo máximo posible camuflándolo con enfado.

-¿Rajarme? Por favor, Ian, ahora el que está tocando los cojones eres tú. Lo que diga o lo que deje de decir me la trae floja.-espero que no me esté creciendo la nariz como a Pinocho, porque si no Ian sabría que estoy soltando una trola como una catedral de grande. Y eso no estaría nada, nada bien…

-Eso espero, Dougie. Por tu bien.-tuerzo la boca en desagrado y me cruzo de brazos. Luego decido que mejor será que me vaya un poco a tomar el aire antes de que me ponga a gritar en medio de la fiesta. O a llorar…

-Pues eso.-me levanto, dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de Danny y desahogarme con unas cuantas copas, ya que liarme con Ian no ha hecho que la culpabilidad y la frustración desaparezcan, como había sido mi intención. Casi ha sido hasta peor.

-Doug.-me llama él antes de que me aleje demasiado.- Te recomiendo que te vayas despidiendo de tu mascota.-sus labios se estiran en una cruel sonrisa después de poner énfasis en la última palabra.-Tu parte del trato ya ha acabado, como he podido comprobar. Así que muy pronto pasaremos a la fase final. ¿Entendido?

No asiento ni nada, solo vuelvo a girar sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia la barra. Según llego agarro la primera botella que pillo, cojo un vaso, lo lleno hasta la mitad y, sin molestarme en mirar lo que es, me lo bebo de un trago.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué narices os pasa hoy con la bebida?-tuerzo la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Harry. Gruño como única respuesta mientras me sirvo otra copa, la garganta todavía caliente del anterior trago.

Nos quedamos callados durante un par de minutos, en los que él juguetea indeciso en la pantalla del móvil y yo me quedo mirando algún punto del vacío.

Mi parte del trato se había acabado. Sí, era evidente que ya había conseguido que Danny se enamorase de mí. ¿Cambiaba algo el plan si resultaba que, accidentalmente, yo lo había hecho de él? Todavía se me acelera el corazón al recordar su contestación. Y mi reacción. Probablemente estéis pensando que soy un cabronazo por ni siquiera contestarle. Yo también lo pensaba. Pero había reaccionado así por una razón, ¿vale? Yo… yo solo… me había asustado, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería tomarle el pelo frente a sus amigos, ver cómo se le ponían rojas hasta las pecas, burlarme un poquito. Sin embargo, esa maldita pregunta había rodado por mi lengua antes de que pudiera tragarla. No esperaba que me contestase. Al menos no tan sinceramente. Por eso me asusté tanto al notar que lo decía completamente en serio. Y por eso me había ido con Ian, para intentar fingir que todo volvía a la normalidad. No sé, quizás es que no estoy preparado para que alguien me quiera tanto. O quizás es porque intuía que, si Danny era ya capaz de confesar sus sentimientos por mí, muy pronto llegaría el momento de destaparlo todo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que lo nuestro había sido desde el principio una completa farsa? ¿Se sentiría igual que me sentí yo cuando supe que Ethan me estaba engañando? Solo de pensarlo hace que se me retuerza el estómago. No quería que nadie se sintiera como me había sentido yo… no quería destrozar de esa manera a Danny… No a él…

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo un trato con Ian. Sigo queriendo ir a la universidad. Y cuente lo que le cuente a Danny, le haré daño. Lo mejor sería alejarme, decirle a Ian que haga lo que tenga que hacer ahora y mantenerme al margen. Pero, ¿adivináis qué? Me siento incapaz. Soy un jodido egoísta. Porque quiero estar con Danny. Aunque estando con él solo alargue el sufrimiento de ambos…

Suspiro, hundiendo los dedos en mi pelo. Luego alzo los ojos y miro a Judd, que sigue concentrado en lo suyo. Me muerdo el labio antes de preguntar:

-Oye, ¿a dónde ha ido la estrellita?-digo como casualmente, con aire aburrido.

-Ha salido a tomar el aire.-contesta sin mirarme, buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Me pregunto qué es lo que lo tendrá tan enfrascado que ni siquiera me presta atención. Aunque bueno, mejor para mí. Menos sospechas.

Me bebo una última copa y me alejo de la barra, saludando a Jimmy con la cabeza cuando se acerca, probablemente porque Harry le ha llamado.

Salgo del piso y me respiro hondo, mirando a mi alrededor pero sin que mi ojos topen con el pecoso. ¿Dónde…? Oh, igual ha subido a la azotea. No sé porqué esa idea hace que se me forme un nudo en la base del estómago.

Y no se me pasa hasta que abro la puerta que comunica con el tejado y veo su silueta recortada en la penumbra de la noche. Pero en seguida se aprieta todavía más al fijarme en lo inclinado que estaba sobre el murete de cemento, medio cuerpo casi en el vacío y solo las puntas de sus pies apoyadas en el suelo.

- Espero que no estés pensando en tirarte. Luego costaría la virgen limpiar el estropicio que montarías ahí abajo.-suelto, intentando sonar gracioso, aunque se me ha secado la boca y el corazón me martillea en el pecho. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos para que no descubra que me tiemblan, y me voy acercando a él a la vez que trato de calmarme. No se iba a tirar, ¿vale? Está bien, está aquí, sigue vivo, no pasa nada…

-¿Has venido a por tu segundo plato?-su voz está cargada de frialdad, y eso me sienta como una patada en los huevos, e inconscientemente me muerdo el labio, bajando los ojos. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Le había rechazado de una manera contundente y encima se lo había estado restregando toda la noche. Me extrañaba que no me hubiera cogido ya en volandas y me hubiera arrojado por el borde del edificio… vale, quizás estoy exagerando un poco… Pero eso no quita de que me merezca su hostilidad… A pesar de ello, trato de arreglarlo un poco.

-Danny, yo…

-No, mira, déjalo.-me corta antes de que pueda acabar, girándose hasta que quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos clavándose casi dolorosamente en los míos.-No pasa nada. Follemos. Es en eso en lo que se basa lo nuestro, ¿no? Nunca tuvo que haber sentimientos, solo sexo. Y eso es a lo que has venido. Así que, vale, olvida lo que dije, bórralo, solo… follemos y ya está.

Su voz tiembla y a pesar de que no hay mucha luz aquí arriba, puedo ver cómo sus ojos brillan más de lo normal. Quiero decir algo. Algo bonito que haga que se vaya esa sombra de dolor de su rostro. Algo que haga que no me sienta tan mierda por haberme estado liando con Ian toda la jodida noche. Algo que le haga saber que, por mucho que me gustaría haberle contestado un 'yo también' cuando dijo que me quería, no puedo decírselo.

Pienso durante unos segundos qué contestarle. Como cuando estábamos en la caseta del parque, se me ocurren cientos de respuestas a lo que acaba de decir: que lo siento, que casi se me para el corazón al verle tan cerca de la cornisa, que sé que lo está pasando muy mal con lo de su padre y que yo solo hago que joderlo más, que me rompe por dentro no poder contestarle, que esto nunca tenía que haber pasado, que no quiero que me quiera porque le haré mucho daño. Y sin embargo acabo soltando un seco 'vale' que hace que me entren ganas de abofetearme a mí mismo.

Bajo los ojos para no ver la decepción en los azules de Danny, y solo tras unos instantes me atrevo a alzarlos. ¿Sigues pensando que soy valiente?, me gustaría preguntarle. Porque yo llevaba toda la noche sintiéndome como un puto cobarde.

Le tiendo la mano un poco vacilante, y me muerdo el labio inferior cuando, tras dudar un poco, Danny me la coge. Le aprieto los dedos, pero él no me mira, mantiene los ojos fijos en el suelo. Clavo los dientes más fuerte en el labio y luego tiro ligeramente de la mano de Danny para que me siga, mientras echo a andar hacia esa estructura que hay unos cuantos metros más allá. Las posibilidades de que nos encuentren allí son bastante escasas. Y quería aprovechar los pocos momentos que me quedasen con él. Quería despedirme, como había dicho Ian, porque todo esto se iba a acabar muy, muy pronto…

-Anda, coño. Si es un invernadero.-suelta Danny cuando alcanzamos el pequeño complejo y yo abro la pequeña puertecilla de plástico y metal con una mano, ya que la otra sigue en la suya.

Suelto una risilla algo nerviosa, sin saber muy bien por qué. Joder, sí que estaba yo tenso…

-¿Qué creías que era, star boy?-pregunto, entrando y tirando de él, cerrando después la puertecilla. Dentro apenas se escucha los ruidos del exterior, hace una temperatura bastante agradable y la semipenumbra que reina es algo extraña. Todo esto es muy extraño en sí.

Danny se encoge de hombros y baja la mirada, sus mejillas coloreándose por alguna razón. Alzo una ceja, mirándolo interrogante. Ah, sí, y no nos soltamos las manos, aunque los dos fingimos que no nos damos cuenta.

-No sé… Pero… ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo aquí?-se sonroja todavía más, y no me resisto a la tentación de tomarle un poco el pelo.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que vayamos a hacer un trío con algún pepino o algo así, no te preocupes, no llegaremos a esos extremos… todavía…

-N-nos e-estaba p-pensado eso, p-pff.-balbucea, tan rojo que podría confundirse con los tomates que crecen en una de las esquinas del invernadero.

No puedo evitar reírme, y tampoco puedo evitar alzar la mano libre y acariciar con los dedos su coloreada mejilla.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Dougie?-murmura, y no sé si lo dice por estar tomándole el pelo todo el rato o por lo que ha pasado esta noche en general.

Mordisqueo mi labio inferior, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. A pesar de no haber mucha luz, distingo que el intenso azul está algo apagado. Y vuelvo a sentirme mal. Ojalá se lo pudiera explicar. Ojalá pudiera confesarle lo asustado que estaba y lo mucho que se habían torcido las cosas. Porque si lo hacía, quizás entonces volvería a acariciarme la mejilla, quizás volvería a apoyar su mano en mi pecho, quizás volvería a besarme de esa forma tan dulce, quizás me reconfortaría y volvería a sentir que el dolor podía remitir, como sucedió el día de Navidad en esa caseta, después de que le contase lo de Ethan y Jace. Pero no podía.

-No tengo otra opción…-contesto, sin mentir del todo. Veo cómo él tuerce el morro, queriendo objetar algo, pero callándose antes de hacerlo. No hace amago de mirarme a los ojos, sino que los desvía para recorrer el invernadero.

Hay matas de tomates por ahí, zanahorias y lechugas por allá, y una zona con unas cuantas plantas con distintas flores, incluyendo unas bonitas rosas blancas. Al final había una mesa metálica y, al lado, un armario con diversos instrumentos propios de todo invernadero. El dueño era un tipo bastante simpático que adoraba la agricultura y que había pedido un permiso para instalar este pequeño huertecillo en la azotea del edificio.

-Contigo he descubierto más sitios raros donde tener sexo de los que creí que eran posibles.-comenta, casi sorprendido, y yo me echo a reír, soltándole la mano para poder rodear su cuello con los brazos, los suyos haciendo lo mismo en mi cintura. Me cuelgo un poquito, aliviado por que el ambiente entre los dos se haya distendido un poquito…

-No son raros. Son diferentes.-me siento feliz al ver qué mi comentario le arranca una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son raros. Hacerlo en el coche, en el ascensor o en la ducha es diferente. Hacerlo en un invernadero, en un armario de limpieza o detrás de unos arbustos del centro comercial es raro.-se me escapa la risa cuando va mencionando todos esos lugares donde habíamos hecho tantas cosas… La vez del centro comercial había sido muy graciosa… aunque luego teníamos hojitas de esas de plástico por todas partes… y casi nos pilla el guardia…

-Mmm, yo diría que son más bien originales.-le guiño el ojo pícaramente mientras jugueteo con los rizos de su nuca. Luego doy un beso la barbilla, y, antes de que conteste, subo los labios hasta encontrarme con los suyos. Sus pestañas aletean unos segundos cuando cierra los ojos, correspondiendo al beso, y no tardo mucho en hacer lo mismo, a la vez que recorro con la punta de la lengua el interior de su labio superior. La bolita de mi piercing golpea en sus dientes al colarse entre ellos, lo que hace que emita un gorgorito, el abrazo cerrándose un poco más. Deslizo las manos por su cuello hasta los hombros, colando las manos dentro de la americana para poder empujarla por sus brazos y espalda hasta quitársela. Él me ayuda tirando de las mangas, y luego la lanzamos hacia atrás, sin preocuparnos demasiado por dónde cae. Danny vuelve a abrazarme, aunque esta vez sus manos no se paran quietas y suben por dentro de mi camiseta, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Me separo de sus labios solo para recorrer su mandíbula y poder bajar hasta su cuello, hasta esa estrella negra que tiñe su piel y que tanto me gusta mordisquear. Además, sabía que le encantaba que lo hiciera, porque justo en una de las puntas, esa que estaba debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, debía tener una concentración de terminaciones nerviosas, ya que con solo posar los labios sobre ella conseguía que se estremeciera de arriba abajo. Era sorprendente lo bien que había memorizado esos lugares de su pecoso cuerpo que más sensibles eran, así como todo eso que le gustaba o no le gustaba que hiciera...

Escucho satisfecho el gemido que escapa de su garganta cuando, precisamente, muerdo con un pelín más de fuerza ese punto debajo de su oreja. Luego meto el dedo entre el cuello de la corbata y el de la camisa, escapándome de su abrazo y, con una sonrisa que le hace tragar saliva, tiro de él mientras camino hacia atrás. Caminamos hasta que topamos con esa mesa metálica, y solo entonces le suelto la corbata, aunque lo atraigo hacia mí por los hombros para volver a atrapar su boca la cual no pensaba soltar en todo lo que quedase de la noche.

_**Danny**_

No sabía cómo lo hacía. De verdad que no. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de perdonarlo tan rápido? No había sido necesario mucho, solo un par de bromas y, ¡tachán!, se me había pasado el cabreo. Bueno, quizás todavía siguiese algo enfadado con él, pero es que no era capaz de resistirme a esos ojitos que me ponía, ni a sus besos, ni a sus caricias. Y para ser sincero, no sé, Dougie parecía realmente arrepentido. Cuando le pregunté porqué era tan cruel conmigo pude ver que la tristeza que tiñó sus ojos era de verdad, y esa respuesta que me dio… sonó más resignada y sincera de lo que debiera. Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero preferí dejarlo pasar. Me moría por saber qué era lo que se cocía en aquella cabecita rubia. Quizás así encontrara la explicación a porqué a veces parecía que realmente le importaba y al rato siguiente me trataba como si siguiésemos siendo dos completos desconocidos. Aunque, sinceramente, ahora prefería no pensar en todo eso, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarme.

-No. Ni hablar.-digo, intentando sonar firme.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? La última vez te gustó ser el muerde-almohadas…-Dougie me mira fijamente, sus perfilados ojos parpadeando varias veces.

Noto que mis mejillas se colorean con su comentario y cruzo los brazos fuertemente sobre mi pecho desde hace rato desnudo, a saber de la camisa y la chaqueta.

-A-aquí no hay almohadas…-contesto muy hábilmente (no).

Dougie pone los ojos en blanco y luego se me pega, su piel también desnuda entrando en contacto con la mía… y su pequeño (o no) coleguilla haciendo presión a través de sus pantalones abiertos en lo alto de mi muslo.

-Venga, anda, Danny. No seas así. Siempre me toca ser a mí. Y tú eres el único que me deja hacer de sopla-nucas…

-¿Q-quieres dejar d-de utilizar e-esos nombres? S-suenan r-ridículos…-tartamudeo, poniéndome más colorado.

Él me ignora y se aprieta más contra mí, a la vez que pone cara de niño inocente. Intento recular un poco, pero ya casi estoy sentado encima de la mesa metálica.

-Prometo tener piedad.-dice, y me da un besito en los labios. Yo los frunzo, al igual que el ceño.- ¿Por qué te opones tanto? El día de Nochebuena parecías una gatita de lo mucho que gemías y ronroneabas…

Este quiere matarme de vergüenza… Me pongo tan rojo que noto la sangre correr veloz por las venas de mi cara.

-P-pero e-era d-distinto… E-ese día… y-ya s-sabes…-me mira con cara de que no, que no sabe. ¿De verdad voy a tener que decirlo en voz alta? Joder…-B-bueno, yo n-no estoy acostumbrado y-y… y ese d-día… t-t-teníamos… y-ya sabes… p-para que no doliese t-tanto… y… aquí… p-pues… pues n-no… Y a-así c-como que a p-pelo… p-pues… que l-luego se me n-nota mucho…

Bajo los ojos, muerto de vergüenza, y sé que Dougie se está conteniendo la risa. Jo, no era gracioso… después era él el que me llamaba vaquero…

-Aw.-suelta pellizcándome la mejilla después de un minuto o así intentando no echarse a reír. Me mira con una pequeña sonrisita que intenta ser tranquilizadora, a la vez que me coloca algún rizo de encima de la oreja.-Prometo que no te haré daño, ¿vale? Solo… confía en mí.-me dice, y luego se muerde de esa forma tan suya el labio, esa misma expresión triste y algo culpable de antes cruzando su rostro. Cojo aire y le miro, acariciando después su barbilla y luego su mejilla con los dedos, intentando hacer desaparecer como sea ese mohín.

-Vale…-susurro, y ahora soy yo el que le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Asiente y fuerza una sonrisa. Me gustaría preguntarle qué le pasa, a qué vienen esas caras, qué me oculta, porque sé que algo hay que no me está contando de todo esto. Pero como no sé si estaba preparado para saber la repuesta, decido ignorarlo y concentrarme en los deditos de Dougie que ahora están dentro de mi boca, presionándose contra mi lengua y casi rozando mi campanilla, para cubrirlos así todo lo que puedo de saliva para que luego… bueno, seguro que sabéis como va eso, no hace falta que entre en detalles, so pervertidos.

Cuando están lo suficientemente impregnados para que se deslicen bien, los saca y se separa un poco, una media sonrisa más natural y muy traviesa rondando en sus labios. Vuelvo a sonrojarme (oh, pero, ¿lo había dejado de estar?) mientras mis temblorosos dedos tiran de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia abajo, que como ya llevaba abierto desde hacía tiempo, se desliza sin más complicaciones por mis piernas hasta los tobillos.

-Así me gusta. Ahora si es tan amable, dese la vuelta, señor Jones.-dice el rubio, y yo lo hago rápido para no tener que ver su cara de guasa. Apoyo las manos en la superficie metálica de la mesa, y solo espero que con el sudor que baña mis palmas no me escurra y me deje los dientes en ella. Abriendo un poco las piernas para mantener el equilibrio, echo la cadera hacia atrás, quedando ridículamente con el culo medio en pompis. Dios, qué horror...-No te puedes hacer una idea de lo sexy que estás ahora mismo.-oigo discrepar a Dougie, pero no le contesto, la distancia que recorta para acercarse proporcional a la velocidad a la que aumenta mi ritmo cardiaco.

Sus dedos se deslizan desde la mitad de mi espalda hacia abajo, siguiendo mi columna vertebral, hasta llegar al borde del bóxer. Lo baja con la mano libre y yo empiezo a respirar más rápido, intentando relajar los músculos. Cierro los ojos cuando noto la yema de uno de sus dedos haciendo la primera intrusión.

-Relájate, Dan, estás más tenso que la cuerda de una guitarra, madre mía.-me susurra Dougie en el oído, empezando a besar mi hombro, mi cuello y mi espalda, a la vez que ese largo dedo se va abriendo paso.

Después del primero viene un segundo e incluso un tercero, y pronto mi cuerpo termina de prepararse para lo que va a reemplazar a esos deditos que ahora tan bien se sienten.

-Bueno, ¿estás tú y tu pecoso culo preparado ya?-la pregunta va acompañada de una ligera nalgada que me hace dar un brinco.

-Uh hum.-mascullo únicamente, notándome ya la frente húmeda de sudor, todo mi cuerpo temblando mitad de excitación mitad de nerviosismo. Echo una mirada hacia atrás para ver cómo Dougie se baja de una vez los pantalones y la ropa interior, ese coleguilla quizás no tan pequeño del que os hablé antes apuntándome impacientemente. Trago saliva y vuelvo a mirar al frente, mis mejillas más rojas si es posible. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? No lo entendía, a ver, era algo muy normal, yo lo hacía con Dougie y lo había hecho con unos pocos antes que él y seguían vivos, ¿no? Además, ya lo había hecho una vez con él así. No era tan malo ser el pasivo, ¿a qué no? Molaba… Solo era que… me sentía tan vulnerable en aquel momento…-A-ah.-se me escapa, y dejo de apoyarme en las manos para hacerlo en los codos. Respiro hondo y noto el piercing metálico de Dougie presionándose contra el comienzo de mi columna vertebral, sus manos bien ancladas en mi cadera, mientras va entrando poco a poco.

-Mmm, ¿todo bien?-el cálido aliento del rubio golpea mi oído cuando está dentro del todo, y me estremezco de arriba abajo, un cosquilleo invadiendo todo mi cuerpo. Todavía duele un poco, pero ese resquemor está siendo reemplazado más rápido de lo que pensé. Desde luego, Dougie sabe cómo hacer los preparatorios… Asiento vigorosamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.-Perfecto entonces…

Y, ¡zas!, echa la pelvis hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, tan fuerte y rápido que mi cabeza se cae hacia delante, y me golpeo la frente con la mesa. Pero no me doy mucha cuenta, porque en seguida vuelve a hacerlo, acompañando el movimiento de una obscenidad tan cochina que no pienso repetirla, pero que hace que se me quede la mente completamente en blanco. Y luego lo hace otra vez, y luego otra, y cada vez yo me derrito un poco más, llegando al borde del desvarío, sobre todo cuando encuentra ese punto que envía descargas eléctricas a todos mis nervios.

Solo espero que no haya nadie en la azotea, porque lo cierto es que somos un poco quizás demasiado ruidosos. Y porque Dougie tenía razón y parecía una maldita gatita…

-Espero… espero que esto... te haya demostrado que tú ... no eres... para nada... mi segundo plato...-jadea entre bocanada y bocanada de aire, recuperado la respiración tras el orgasmo. Su mejilla está apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello, su pecho tan pegado a mi espalda que siento su corazón latiendo aceleradamente contra mis propias costillas, y los dedos de su mano derecha entrelazados desde no sé muy bien cuándo con los míos. Y, por todo eso, me da lo mismo que me haya dejado plantado, me da lo mismo las consecuencias que esto vaya a traer, me da lo mismo no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Ahora me da completamente igual. Porque, en este preciso momento, siento que mis demonios desaparecen del todo por unos minutos y dejo de sentirme solo.

_**Dougie**_

Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Sé que, cuando todo acabe, este momento será de los que más tristeza y culpabilidad me produzcan. Sé que esta noche va a pasar a convertirse en uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos y a la vez más bonitos que iba a tener nunca. Pero me daba igual. Ahora mismo, me daba igual. Me sentía demasiado bien para que me importase.

-¿Te ha gustado el ruedo, vaquero?-comento una vez que me he subido los pantalones, una sonrisa que no quiero borrar en mis labios.

Observo como Danny se separa de la mesa lentamente y cómo comprueba que las piernas son capaces de sostenerle antes de que haga lo mismo que yo.

-Vaquero, star boy, pecoso, estrellita… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre para que te empeñes en ponerme apodos?-dice, abrochándose el botón del pantalón y buscando su camisa.

-No te olvides de gatita, ese también.-me río mientras alcanzo mi propia camiseta, que cuelga de una mata de tomates.

Farfulla algo y solo hago que reírme más fuerte, acercándome para ayudarle a abotonarse su algo manchada de tierra camisa. No hablamos mientras voy metiendo cada botón en su correspondiente ojal, pero el silencio en el que nos sumimos es de lo más cómodo. Y lo mismo sucede cuando encontramos la corbata.

-Listo. Mira qué guapo has quedado.-digo, terminando de apretar el nudo y de colocar el cuello, dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.

-Gracias…-dice él, sonrojándose, antes de pasar los dedos por mi pelo, colocándome el flequillo y acariciándome de paso la mejilla. Sonrío un poquito, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo una última vez antes de que tengamos que volver a la fiesta y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado. Me aseguro de quedarme bien con su sabor para guardarlo el resto de la noche, por lo que profundizamos todo lo posible, hasta que lo suelto tras morder y tirar de ese labio inferior suyo tan voluminoso.

-Bueno, será hora de bajar, ¿o qué? Ya va a un buen rato desde que subimos.-Ian sabrá dónde estoy, pero sus amigos igual le están buscando. Con un último pico, me separo de él y me encamino hacia la puerta, apoyando la mano en el picaporte y girándome para ver a Danny recoger su americana, que había ido a parar a unas lechugas. Le veo fruncir el ceño cuando se la pone y palpa los bolsillos.-¿Qué pasa?

-He perdido el móvil.-dice, girándose sobre sí mismo para echar una ojeada al suelo, sin dejar de rebuscar en los bolsillos.

-A ver si se te ha caído entre las lechugas…-qué gracioso suena, ¿verdad? En fin…

-No sé, voy a mirar. Vete bajando si eso. ¿Dónde coño estará?-se pone a rebuscar entre las hojas verdes de las plantas, maldiciendo, y no puedo más que reírme mientras salgo del invernadero.

Me dirijo a paso acelerado hacia la puerta metálica que lleva a las escaleras, porque fuera hace un frío de tres pares de cojones y yo todavía estoy caliente… Quiero decir de temperatura, oye. Aunque la imagen de Danny inclinado sobre las lechugas... Mmm...

He bajado la mitad de los escalones cuando me topo con la otra estrellita, Harry, que sube concentrado de nuevo en el teléfono. Intento disimular lo mejor que puedo lo feliz que era en aquel momento para no levantar sospechas.

-Hey.-saludo, sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes.

-Hey. ¿Hay cobertura ahí arriba?-pregunta, y yo me esfuerzo por mantener mi mejor cara de normalidad. Aunque me esté entrando un ataque de risa floja… Madre mía, cómo estaba... ¿No habría maría o algo así en el invernadero y por eso estaba como si me hubiera fumado algo?

-Mmm, supongo.

-Bien, gracias.-dice mientras marca un número en el móvil y se lo lleva a la oreja.

-De nada.- contesto, bajando de un salto otros tres escalones.

Siento que me vibra algo en el bolsillo y saco mi propio teléfono, que ha empezado a sonar con la musiquilla de las llamadas. En la pantalla sale escrito el nombre de Danny. Descuelgo alcanzando casi la puerta del pasillo, una sonrisa burlona que nadie puede ver jugueteando en mis labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Te han puesto mucho resistencia las lechugas para que te devolvieran el móvil?-digo sin esperar a que él hable.

Pero nadie me contesta, solo hay una respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea. Frunzo el ceño, y mi otro oído capta la misma respiración a unos metros de mí, en lo alto de la escalera.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta y se me congela la sangre en las venas.

Me giro lentamente sobre los talones, encontrándome con la mirada azulada de Harry, que sostiene el teléfono de Danny a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

* * *

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. ¿Bueno, qué, os ha gustado? **__**Ai joup sou. **__**Danny de pasivo es amor, lo sé, pero yo tengo la firme certeza que en la realidad también es así LOOOOL (?)**_

_** Espero poder subir el próximo finde, aprovechando que no tengo ningún examen esta semana :3 Y eso. Love you all 3**_


	21. Once you're lying on the broken glass

_******Sé que hoy no es el día típico que suelo subir, pero tengo un motivo: tengo que pasarme todo el fin de semana empollándome setenta páginas para el examen de Biología que tengo el martes, y como no quiero distraerme (más de lo que lo haré, porque tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme papando moscas), pues lo dejo todo hoy finiquitado :D Espero que os guste el capi porque... JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI. You know what I mean 8) **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: **__**Cause you can't come back once you're lying on the broken glass. **_

_**Dougie**_

El corazón me late tan fuerte en el pecho que tengo miedo de que consiga romperme el esternón y se escape de entre mis costillas. La mano que todavía sujeta el móvil empieza a temblar contra mi oído y sirve como ejemplo para el resto de mi cuerpo. Mi cerebro intenta elaborar lo más rápido que puede una excusa coherente que poner, pero solo llega a callejones sin salida: Harry me había escuchado hablar a través de la línea y en persona, no cabe duda de que he sido a mí al que ha llamado. Y apostaría todo lo que tengo porque no espera que fuese yo el que contestase… Probablemente le había birlado el móvil a Danny cuando le fue a abrazar estando en la barra para Dios sabe qué.

-Tú…-es él el primero que habla y yo trato de, como siempre, fingir que no tengo miedo.

-Yo.-contesto secamente, controlando el temblequeo de mi mano lo suficiente para poder guardar el teléfono en el bolso. Me cruzo de brazos, apretándolos fuertemente contra el pecho, en actitud defensiva.

Veo cómo un atisbo de comprensión cruza los ojos de Harry.

-Joder… Normal que Danny no quisiese presentarnos a Lee…-le escucho mascullar, y yo cojo aire, preocupado porque él guarda el móvil también y empieza a cerrar y abrir las manos, convirtiéndolos en momentáneos puños, a ambos lados de su cadera.- ¿Desde cuándo?

Tardo un rato en contestar, apretando más los brazos contra mi pecho y alzando la barbilla, aunque el corazón no ralentiza su ritmo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? Son cosas nue…

-¡Joder, pues claro que me importa!-me corta, bajando un par de escalones, respirando agitadamente.-Danny es mi amigo, ¿cómo cojones no me va a importar?

-Bueno, son cosas entre él y yo. No tienes porqué meterte.-digo, frunciendo el ceño. Además, tenía razón, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a él. Ni a él ni a nadie que no fuera Danny.

El movimiento de Judd no me pilla desprevenido, pero tampoco tengo tiempo para esquivarlo, y me acaba cogiendo de la pechera y empotrándome contra la pared. Hago un esfuerzo para que no se me note la expresión de dolor al clavarse el muro de cemento en mis huesos.

-¿Qué no tengo porqué meterme? ¿¡Qué no tengo por qué meterme?! ¿¡Crees que puedo quedarme como tal cosa después de saber que uno de mis mejores amigos se está tirando a alguien como tú?!-acerca su cara a la mía, sus ojos rabiosos entornados. Aprieto los dientes y le mantengo la mirada, cerrando las manos en torno a sus antebrazos para intentar separarlo de mí.

-Creo que Danny es lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber a quién se quiere tirar, ¿no crees?-obvio a propósito ese 'alguien como tú' que me ha hecho más daño del que pienso admitir.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta?-sus puños se aprietan más contra mi pecho, haciendo a su vez que mi espalda se pegue más a la pared. Judd habla en siseos, realmente cabreado.- Sabes lo manipulable que es Danny, y tú… tú solo haces que jugar con él… ¿Te das cuenta del daño que le haces o también te la sopla?

Aunque no lo sabe, eso último ha sido un golpe bajo. Un golpe muy bajo. Porque aunque seguramente Harry no se lo imaginase, tenía verdaderos sentimientos por Danny, y sabía de sobra y de más que la situación en la que se encontraba nuestra relación no era demasiado placentera (en el plano sentimental me refiero) para ninguno de los dos. Y menos lo iba a ser… Así que me duele que me lo recuerden, ¿vale?

Quería explicarme. Quería confesarle a Harry eso, que realmente quería a Danny y me mataba tener que hacerle tanto daño. Pero no tenía opción. Él era mi objetivo y la culpa era toda mía por haberme enamorado de él, así que yo solo tenía que cargar con ello.

-No parece que le duela tanto, Judd.-mascullo, sin abandonar mi pose de completo e integral gilipollas. Con él no podía permitirme otra.-Es más parece hasta menos amargado desde que follamos. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Porque el cambio ha sido significativo…

Se me escapa un quejido cuando vuelve a golpearme contra la pared, elevándome hasta que solo quedo apoyado por las puntas de los pies. Me fijo en una vena en la frente que le palpita, destacando en su rostro, que está contraído por verdadero enfado. Quizás si no hubiera abierto la boca, no lo hubiera enfadado tanto. Quizás si no dejase de soltar idiotez tras idiotez, no me miraría como si me fuese a sacar los ojos con una cuchara. Pero entonces habría descubierto la verdad, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que eso pasase, por mucho que me gustase gritarlo de una vez a los cuatro vientos.

-Cómo te atreves, ¿eh? Cómo puedes ser tan… ¿no lo has oído antes? ¿Eh? Joder, está enamorado de ti… Verdaderamente enamorado… Y lo vas a destrozar… porque esto no es de gratis, ¿verdad? Esto no es algo que se te haya ocurrido a ti solito así como así, ¿a qué no? Si ya sabía yo que toda esta mierda de los Breakout Kings y la alianza olía a gato encerrado… ¿Qué coño tramáis? ¿Y por qué metéis los sentimientos de Danny por medio? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!-lo último viene acompañado de un nuevo golpe contra la pared, y esta vez no solo mi espalda golpea contra ella, sino que también lo hace mi cabeza, produciéndome un punzante dolor en el cráneo. Aprieto más los dientes, aguantándome, respirando hondo, intentando que no se me note nada que ha acertado de pleno. ¿Cómo? La trampa de Ian estaba demasiado bien tejida. ¿Cómo se había podido dar cuenta de que todo era mentira? Bueno, no sabe que es mentira, pero no debería tener sospecha ninguna. En todas las reuniones parecía tremendamente convencido de todo…

-No sé de qué me hablas, estrellita. Menuda película te acabas de montar en un momento. Yo solo estoy con Danny por el sexo, ¿no lo pillas?-suelto, colándole lo que le había colado en un principio a Danny. ¿Por qué en aquel momento no había dolido decirlas y ahora el mero pensamiento hace que se me revuelva el estómago?

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se mueven, hinchándose, y sé que he sobrepasado el límite. Ahora probablemente me arree un puñetazo o algo peor. Y no tenía intención de detenerlo…

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones hacéis?-dice una voz en lo alto de la escalera, y dirijo mis ojos a la pecosa figura de Danny, que nos mira con el ceño fruncido, un pie en el primer escalón.

Cojo aire, y siento que Judd hace lo mismo. ¿Y ahora? Noto que un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal al pensar en la idea de que Harry le cuente sus sospechas sobre mí a Danny. No estaba preparado todavía para ver su cara de dolor y decepción, no después de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, todavía no…

-Nada. Poynter casi se cae por la escalera, pero me ha dado tiempo de interceptarlo.-suelta el ojiazul, soltándome y encarándose hacia Danny, eso sí, lanzándome una mirada de 'tú y yo no hemos acabado' antes de volverse.

De mi garganta sale un respingo cuando, al soltarme, dejo de estar aplastado contra la pared y quedo apoyado por completo en mis pies. Me aliso un poco la camiseta, que todavía tiene la marca de sus puños, y plasmo en mi cara la más perfecta de las sonrisas falsas, de esas que tan bien sé poner.

-Sí, bueno, se me han hecho un lío los pies al bajar…-digo, siguiendo con lo que ha dicho Judd, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. ¿Por qué se ha callado? ¿Por qué no le ha dicho a Danny lo que sospecha? ¿Por qué no me inculpa, por qué no le repite lo que he dicho, por qué?

-Ah…-Danny no parece muy convencido (reconozcamos que la excusa es muy pobre, las posiciones en las que estábamos no coincidían demasiado con las que tendríamos si de verdad hubiera pasado eso), pero termina bajando el resto de las escaleras, las manos en los bolsillos.

-Subía a darte esto.-sigue Harry, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y sonriendo burlonamente. Parpadeo, flipando por lo buen actor que resulta ser… Cualquiera diría que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de asesinarme…-Te lo dejaste encima de la barra libre.

Danny también debe de estar algo confuso por toda la escenita esta, porque recoge el cacharro con esos ojitos de muñeco que tiene abiertos de par en par.

-Gracias… Juraría que no lo había sacado del bolsillo…

-Pues sí. A ver si usas esa cosa que tienes en los hombros para algo más que llevar rizos y pecas, ¿eh?-el otro le da una palmada en la espalda, sonriéndole más. ¿Podía ser esto más surreal?

Respuesta: sí.

¿Y por qué digo que sí? Porque de repente suena un estruendo detrás de la puerta que comunica con el pasillo. Y porque se empiezan a escuchar chillidos y maldiciones. Y porque, incluso desde aquí, se oye un potente y claro '¡POLICÍA, NO SE MUEVAN, ESTO ES UNA REDADA!'

Los tres pegamos un brinco con eso último, y nos miramos ojipláticos, incapaces de creer lo que oían nuestros oídos. ¿Una redada de la policía? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que estaríamos aquí? Ian había procurado que no se enterase ninguna autoridad porque estaba claro que en la fiesta iba a correr alcohol y el producto número uno de la casa de los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars: droga. Así que, ¿cómo cojones había llegado la pasma?

-Joder.-escucho maldecir a Danny y a Harry conjuntamente cuando escuchamos unos pasos acelerados acercándose hacia la puerta. Y sin pensarlo dos segundos, los tres nos lanzamos escaleras abajo, rezando porque no las hayan cubierto todavía.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto, policía!-grita el madero que cruza la puerta, cuando nosotros ya hemos bajado más de la mitad de las escaleras de ese piso.

No miramos hacia atrás, nos limitamos a seguir bajando a trompicones los escalones. No caigo en la cuenta de que a mí, personalmente, no pueden detenerme, porque no llevo ninguna marca encima que me identifique como miembro de alguna banda, y tampoco llevo nada ilegal encima. Podía dejarme coger y simplemente decir que era un invitado más de esos que se habían enterado por el amigo de un amigo de un amigo de que había una posible fiesta de fin de año en el ático. Pero en ese momento mi cerebro está demasiado sobresaturado por todo lo que ha pasado y está pasando que no hago la relación, por lo que sigo corriendo todo lo que me permiten las piernas.

Bajamos cinco de los ocho pisos a gran velocidad, un grupo de cinco o seis agentes persiguiéndonos a unos, todavía, cuantos metros. Cuando vamos a derrapar para tomar la curva que comunica el piso tres con las escaleras, escuchamos unas voces procedentes de pisos inferiores, en seguida seguidos por pasos pesados. Nos estaban acorralando.

-¡Por aquí!-exclama Harry, que es el que va más adelantado de los tres, girando y empujando la puerta que da con el pasillo. La cruzamos en tropel, y decidimos en un microsegundo girar hacia la izquierda, en sentido contrario al ascensor.

Vemos una cabeza aparecer por una de las puertas, un vecino curioso que se asoma para comprobar el origen de tanto barullo. Judd no lo duda ni dos segundos y, de un par de zancadas, se acerca a donde está, lo agarra de la pechera antes de que logre cerrar la puerta y lo saca para fuera de un tirón.

-Gracias por su cortesía.-gruñe, entrando dentro del piso, seguido por Danny y por mí.

Una vez dentro, echamos la cadena y cogemos aire, porque la carrera nos ha dejado con poco oxígeno en los pulmones.

-¿Cómo mierdas se ha enterado la pasma de que estábamos aquí?-Danny hace la misma pregunta que me hice yo antes, respirando entrecortadamente, la cara roja del esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Dan?-le contesta Harry, en las mismas condiciones, mirando alrededor, quizás buscando a otro inquilino. Pero no hay nadie más, el hombre de fuera debía de vivir solo.-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que ese hombre le diga a la poli dónde nos hemos metido. Así que tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya. No pueden cogerte, lo sabes.

El rostro de Danny se contrae en una expresión extraña, tanto que no puedo evitar preguntar después de recuperar el aliento, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo a él?

Los ojos azules de Danny me enfocan, y se muerde el labio, mientras Harry se dirige hacia el interior de la vivienda, no sé muy bien por qué dejándonos algo de intimidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? Primero no le dice a Danny que sospecha que todo lo mío con él es parte de una trampa para los Blackstars, ¿y ahora nos deja espacio para hablar?

-Verás…-empieza el pecoso, hablando en susurros entrecortados, creyendo que está aprovechando el momento.-Como probablemente sepas, estuve en el reformatorio con diecisiete por darle una paliza a mi padre…-dice, y yo asiento rápido. Eso ya lo sabía, no lo recordaba, pero lo sabía. ¿No le había increpado yo hacía tiempo por haberlo hecho? Cuán diferentes se ven las cosas ahora…-Y… el día que te conocí… ese en el _Highway 69_ en el que me pegaste una patada en toda la cara después de que te ayudase a escapar…-ejem, tenía excusa para haber hecho eso en aquel momento, ¿vale? No me miréis así…-Pues me detuvieron. Harry y Jimmy pagaron la fianza, pero esta vez… Esta vez si me pillan ya no habrá fianza, ¿sabes? Iré a la cárcel de verdad. Tengo demasiados antecedentes para librarme…

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos, mirándole fijamente. Sus pupilas brillan, y se muerde el labio inferior.

-¡Eh!, ¿dejamos de darle a la lengua y escapamos o dejamos que nos cojan?-grita Harry desde alguna de las habitaciones, supongo que su cupo de buen samaritano con nosotros acabado.

Antes de dirigirnos a carreras hacia donde está, y siguiendo un impulso, le cojo la mano a Danny y se la aprieto, después de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos rápidamente.

-Todo va a salir bien.-murmuro, serio.

Él sonríe un poco, devolviéndome el apretón y asintiendo. Luego nos soltamos las manos y nos apresuramos a ir hacia donde está Harry, porque ya se escuchan pasos en el pasillo.

-Mirad, podemos bajar por ahí. No parecen muy estables, pero creo que podrán aguantar nuestro peso. Además, al tirar de esa palanca bajan del tirón hasta la siguiente plataforma, así que nos hará ganar mucho tiempo y llegaremos más rápido al suelo.-nos explica el moreno, una vez en la cocina, medio cuerpo asomado por la ventana. Señala las escaleras exteriores de emergencia, que se colocan por todo el lateral del edificio y comunican unos pisos con otros a través de esas escalerillas que unen diferentes plataformas metálicas en cada uno de ellos.

-Vale, perfecto. Esperemos que no hayan cercado el edificio, porque si no…-las palabras de Danny se cortan en seco debido al golpe contra la puerta principal. Ya estaban aquí, y ahora, como ese día que Danny ha traído a mi memoria, están intentando entrar a base de fuerza bruta.

Sin mediar más palabra, Harry se encarama al marco de la ventana y sale hacia esa plataforma metálica, que queda a poco menos de dos metros del borde de la ventana. Corre hacia el lateral donde está la escalerilla plegable.

Cuando Danny ha sacado solo media pierna la puerta cede ante las embestidas de los policías. Una expresión de pánico cruza su pecosa cara y yo trago saliva, mi cerebro elaborando una rápida solución a esta situación.

-Todo va a salir bien, Danny.-le repito rápidamente, y él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.-Además, es hora de que te devuelva el favor de ese día en el _Highway 69_, ¿no?

Antes de que abra la boca o de que consiga encontrarle una razón a porqué le digo eso, le empujo con fuerza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo atraviese el hueco de la ventana. Una vez que oigo cómo su cuerpo impacta contra el metal, sin demasiados daños, espero, cierro la ventana para que no intente escalar y volver a por mí.

Me giro hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la que ya entran una carriada de policías vestidos de uniforme, con cascos y chalecos antibalas, las pistolas bien sujetas a la altura del rostro.

Levanto las manos, que me sudan a más no poder, pero no me muevo ni un milímetro de la ventana, rezando para que esto le dé tiempo a Danny para llegar al suelo y escapar.

Uno de los policías se lleva la mano al hombro, hacia ese walkie talkie que tiene sujeto al traje, supongo que para avisar de que persiguieran a los dos que había logrado escapar.

La verdad es que, como hace unos segundos, no dudo mucho y actúo casi por impulso, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer yo si lo primero que se me ocurre para hacer que ese policía no avise a más patrullas que vayan a por Danny es agarrar una de las sartenes colgadas en la pared, a mi alcance, y estampársela con fuerza en la cabeza?

He actuado tan rápido que el golpe se lo lleva igual, aunque no puedo hacer mucho más porque algo se clava en mi propio hombro y una potente descarga eléctrica me tira al suelo.

Cuando se me han pasado las convulsiones, unos brazos me rodean y me ponen bocabajo, presionando mi cara contra las frías baldosas mientras cruzan mis manos a la espalda y me ponen las esposas.

Jadeo, me duele todo el cuerpo de la descarga y las esposas me hacen daño, pero la carcajada que se me escapa cuando el walkie talkie crepita y sale de él un abatido 'los hemos perdido' hace todo un poco menos doloroso.

_**Danny**_

No podía entender cómo habíamos llegado a esto. De verdad que no.

-E-espera, no puedo más…-farfullo, las piernas hechas gelatina de la carrera, mis pulmones ardiendo y mi cabeza dando vueltas como si estuviera montado en una montaña rusa.

Me apoyo contra una pared, doblado en dos, una pequeña arcada haciendo que se me erice la piel.

Harry también se detiene, volviéndose y acercándose a mí. Tiene la cara colorada por el esfuerzo, y respira agitadamente.

-Todavía estamos cerca del edificio. Tenemos que alejarnos un poco más y luego permanecer a la sombra una temporada. Joder, lo más probable es que hayan detenido a Jimmy…

A pesar de que no estoy recuperado del todo, me incorporo, estirándome. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose una y otra vez si Dougie estaría bien. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse? Tenía mucho miedo por él, más del que tenía por mí mismo… Había intentado volver. Después de que me empujase por la ventana y de caer en la plataforma, me había levantado como un resorte al oír cómo cerraba la ventana, pero antes de que hiciera si quiera el amago de intentar subir, Harry me había agarrado de la americana y había tirado de mí hacia las escalerillas, sin dejarme opción de dar la vuelta. Y eso me llevaba a preguntarme otra cosa…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me has preguntado por qué intenté volver a por Dougie? Se supone que le odio, ¿no?-pregunto, en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos. Desde que los había pillado en el rellano de las escaleras de la azotea, tenía la sensación de que no tenían entre manos un simple tropiezo…

La cara de Harry se contrae, mitad serio, mitad apenado. Suelta una pequeña carcajada carente de humor.

-Se supone, ¿no? Se suponen tantas cosas…-dice, y un escalofrío baja por mi espalda.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Lee era Dougie, eh, Danny?

Se me seca la boca, y cojo aire de golpe, manteniéndolo en mis pulmones unos cuantos segundos. Lo sabía. Sabía que lo sabía. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero me lo imaginaba. Bajo los ojos, dando por perdido desmentirlo. No iba a servir de nada, de todas formas.

-Yo… estaba buscando el momento…-susurro, las mejillas ardiéndome.

-¿El momento? ¿De verdad, Danny? Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis… lleváis haciendo lo que demonios estéis haciendo?

-Pues… desde principios de diciembre… desde ese día en el que se escaparon los Breakout Kings…-confieso. No quería mentir más, no podía, no me sentía con fuerzas. Y ya que Harry lo había descubierto todo, no hay razón para no decirle la verdad.

Harry suelta un bufido de exasperación que me hace encogerme un poco, como si fuera un niño al que le están echando la bronca.

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo no has encontrado el momento para contárnoslo? Creí que éramos amigos, Danny. Creí que no teníamos secretos, que éramos una unidad…

-¡Lo somos!-me apresuro a aclarar, mirándole suplicante.-De verdad, sois muy importantes para mí, tanto Jimmy como tú. Siempre habéis estado ahí y… y os aprecio muchísimo. Pero… no quería que me dierais la espalda… No quería… no quería que me echarais de la banda o algo así por estar acostándome con Dougie…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Nunca te echaríamos, Danny.-apoya su mano en mi hombro, dándome un suave apretón, y yo me siento más al borde de las lágrimas. Eran demasiados, demasiados sentimientos por una noche…-Eres una parte fundamental de los Blackstars, Dan. Y eres nuestro amigo. Nunca te echaríamos…

-Yo… solo… todo empezó como un juego, ¿sabes? Creí que después de un tiempo… nos cansaríamos y todo volvería a la normalidad… Pero… pero no me cansé. Y lo peor es que, aparte de no cansarme, empezaba a necesitar más. A estar más con él, a hacer más cosas con él… Y… no sé… creo que ha llegado a un punto de no retorno…

Me muerdo el labio, mirando tímidamente a Harry, conteniendo las lágrimas. Decirlo en voz alta no ayudaba, solo lo hacía mucho más real… y doloroso…

-Lo sé, Danny.-sus palabras me sorprenden. ¿De verdad lo comprendía? ¿De verdad no iba a recriminarme nada?-Pero…-oh, ya, no todo iba a ser perfecto…-pero te va a hacer daño. Solo te está utilizando.

Frunzo el ceño, sin comprender, pasándome la manga de la chaqueta por la cara para limpiarme el sudor y, de paso, intentar llevar con él la sensación de que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

-No… No lo entiendo. Dougie no me está utilizando. Puede que al principio sí, por eso del morbo, pero ahora no.-suelto, algo vacilante. Pero sí, Dougie había cambiado. Le importaba, me lo había demostrado en el invernadero y también al quedarse a retener a la policía para que no me cogieran. Él… no sabía si me quería, pero… algo por mí tenía... ¿Verdad?

-Danny, te ha utilizado desde el principio y lo sigue haciendo. Escucha, hace un tiempo que me llevo preguntando qué hay detrás de la alianza que nos propuso Ian. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo es una trampa. ¿Por qué nunca hemos visto realmente a los Breakout Kings? ¿Por qué aparecieron de la nada, cuando nadie había escuchado jamás de ellos? ¿Por qué Ian, a pesar del posible peligro, se rebajó a pedirnos ayuda? ¿Por qué no trabajamos más eficazmente para eliminarlos? ¿Por qué nunca hicimos un plan de ataque directo contra ellos? Todo lo que sabíamos y planeábamos salía de Ian. ¿No te parece sospechoso? Y ahora hay algo que por fin encaja. No sé muy bien dónde, pero cobra sentido. Dougie es parte de la trampa. Y tú con ella. Seguramente quiera dividirnos o algo así, pero pongo la mano en el fuego porque él sabe de qué va la historia y solo está siguiendo órdenes de Ian para…

-¡No!-le interrumpo, dando un paso atrás. No quería escuchar más. ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas conjeturas? ¿Y por qué demonios tenían tanta lógica? Pero no, no podía ser, Dougie no estaba conmigo por ningún plan oculto de Ian, él nunca me haría daño, me lo dijo, me dijo que no me haría daño, me dijo que confiase en él… y yo confiaba en él… yo le quería... No podía ser que todo fuese una mentira… No… No podía…

-Danny…-el tono de Harry es triste, casi cariñoso, comprensivo. Quiere hacerme entrar en razón. Pero no quiero. Me niego a creer que todo haya sido mentira.

Trata de apoyar su mano en mi brazo, pero se lo aparto de un manotazo, respirando tan fuerte y rápido que empezaba a hiperventilar, mareándome.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba encontrarle el puto sentido a todo esto, porque parecía que todo estaba patas arriba y que nada encajaba donde debiera.

Así que, lanzándole una mirada medio suplicante a Harry para que me dé ese espacio que necesito, le esquivo y echo a correr por la calle, huyendo, como parece haberse convertido en una rutina para mí, buscando algo a lo que agarrarme antes de caer en el infierno.

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Era lo que os esperabais o no? Porque si hay algo que no me gusta ser (aunque la mitad de las veces lo soy) es predecible... jijijijiji. Espero que con esto perdonéis un poquito a Dougie por ser tan gilipollas en los anteriores capítulos (aunque como dice Marina, da mucha penita también), y espero que Alba no se haya decepcionado porque no he hecho a un Harry cabrón, como me pidió xDDD Solo decir que los próximos capis van a ser bastante dramáticos y lagrimales, y quizás y solo quizás, puede que Dougie dé por fin la cara por Danny (citando textualmente a Gemma). Y eso. No prometo subir el próximo fin de semana porque tengo dos exámenes complicados durante la semana y no creo que me dé tiempo a escribir hasta el propio finde... No lo sé fijo. **_

_** Lof yu al y muchas cénkius por los reviews :3**_


	22. And what was right is wrong

_**JA. Seguro que no me esperabais por estos lares a estas horas, yo animal diurno por naturaleza en contra de todo pronóstico adjudicado a los adolescentes. Peeero me gusta que creer que soy una caja de bombones, llena de sorpresas (?) Ok, no. Es que logré acabar el capi entre ayer y hoy y, por no romper con la tradición que por los visto se me ha atribuido de que subo todos los sábados y que en absoluto me molesta, aquí estoy. Debo decir que la parte de Danny me ha quedado muy rarunga en cuanto al argumento, pero creo que puede ser interesante para próximos capítulos y para dar más emoción/haceros sufrir de incertidumbre JE. Sabéis que os quiero, no hate on me, please. Y no sé. Creo que me ha quedado lo suficientemente largo para que la señorita Gemma no se me queje :P **_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 22: But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong. _**

_**Danny**_

No sé qué hora es. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando. No sé dónde estoy. No sé absolutamente nada. Todo lo que se había convertido en mi mundo está desvaneciéndose, está siendo demolido ladrillo a ladrillo, lenta y agonizantemente. Me siento como ese observador que ve su hogar ser pasto de las llamas, incapaz de hacer más que aspirar las cenizas, sabiendo que no va a quedar más que un montón de sucio, inútil y negro polvo.

Primero había sido la vuelta de mi padre, después de tantos años, para colmo con una nueva personalidad que no terminaba de convencerme. Y ahora esto.

No quería, pero las palabras de Harry habían calado en mí, habían plantado la semilla de la duda en mi pecho. ¿Podía ser verdad que Dougie solo me estuviera utilizando? ¿De ahí su comportamiento tan bipolar? ¿Por eso no me había contestado cuando le había dicho que le quería, porque no estaba en los planes de Ian? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué la escena del invernadero? ¿Por qué esos gestos de cariño que a veces tenía? ¿Por qué se había dejado coger? ¿Era parte de la trampa? ¿Y por qué me contó su pasado en la caseta? ¿O eso también era mentira?

Gruño, dándole una patada a una bolsa tirada en la calle. Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. Mala combinación…

Alzo la vista del suelo por primera vez desde que huí de Harry. Mis ojos recorren el panorama: había ido a parar a una zona fuera del lado marginal de Londres, donde las calles estaban adornadas con luces y motivos navideños y la gente paseaba y reía, celebrando la entrada del nuevo año. Esto solo hace que marearme más…

Me escurro entre la multitud; mi aspecto no debe de ser demasiado bueno porque unos cuantos se giran para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Pero me daba igual lo que pensara esa gente. Tenía ganas de volverme y gritarles que el mundo no era así, no era un lugar feliz; quería decirles que no se riesen tanto porque pronto descubrirían que todo era una jodida y enorme mentira, y entonces se sentirían como yo, como si el peso del mismo mundo cruel en el que los escupieron se clavase en sus hombros, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, haciendo que se doblasen sus rodillas, succionándoles las fuerzas, hundiéndoles cada vez más en la mierda, hasta que se ahogasen en su propia miseria, de la manera más horrible y dolorosa que puedan imaginarse. Quería gritarles eso, pero no para reprocharles su ignorancia, sino para prevenirles. Para que se pusieran a salvo. Para que estuvieran advertidos y el golpe de la sorpresa no fuese tan devastador.

Consigo alejarme un poco de la muchedumbre, y acabo en una pequeña plazoleta con una fuente en medio. Me acerco a ella, para sentarme en uno de los bancos que la rodeaban: cada vez me notaba menos fuertes las piernas y temía que en cualquier momento cediesen y me dejase los dientes en el suelo.

Una vez me he sentado, tiro del nudo de mi corbata para aflojarlo, porque parece que me está asfixiando; luego apoyo los codos en las rodillas y hundo la cara en las manos, soltando de un suspiro todo el aire de mis pulmones, sonando quejumbroso incluso para mis propios oídos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando todo esto a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? De acuerdo, había cometido muchos errores, y no es que llevase una vida de santo, pero tampoco era tan malo, ¿verdad? Solo quería proteger a los que quería, y lo único que pedía a cambio era un poco de amor de vuelta. No era tan difícil. Era una ecuación muy simple. ¿Por qué se tenía que complicar? ¿Por qué tenía que volverse tan difícil todo? Y no solo eso, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel y doloroso? Justo cuando creo que he encontrado a LA persona, con mayúscula, esa que tantísimo tiempo llevaba buscando, resulta que hay posibilidades lógicas de que todo sea una burda mentira. ¿No era eso una crueldad?

Lucho por contener el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos apretados contra las palmas de mis manos. No quería llorar. Llorar no servía de nada. Me hacía sentir débil, me hacía sentir vulnerable, me hacía sentir como un niño. Y yo no era un niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había dejado de ser… O quizás nunca lo había llegado a ser… Quizás había crecido demasiado rápido, quizás no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dar el salto, quizás por eso había algo en mí que no encajaba. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso era distinto a los demás? ¿Tenía algo en mi interior que me hacía diferente a ellos y por eso no podía alcanzar la felicidad? ¿Acaso llevaba algo incrustado en el fondo de mi alma que me predestinaba a caer una y otra y otra y otra vez? Porque sentía que ya no me quedaban más fuerzas para levantarme…

Aprieto las manos sobre mis ojos, tan fuerte, que empiezo a ver manchas luminosas en el interior de mis párpados. Tras unos minutos en esa posición, en los que el agujero de mi pecho se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande, levanto la cabeza. Y justo a tiempo, porque es cuando veo a un par de policías caminar entre las pocas personas que pasean por esta zona, su dirección muy clara.

Me levanto como un resorte y echo a correr, rodeando la fuente, lo que en seguida es seguido por los gritos de los policías para que me detenga. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Sí que se estaban tomando en serio esta redada…

Corro a toda pastilla, a más de lo máximo que me permiten las piernas, esquivando a todo lo que se me pone por medio. El estúpido pensamiento de que si lograban cogerme el sacrificio de Dougie habrá sido en vano me da más alas de las que me da el propio miedo a que me arresten.

No miro hacia atrás, pero sé que la distancia que me separa de los maderos no es tan grande como me gustaría. Al girar por una calle, me encuentro con que, al otro lado de la carretera, en uno de los grandes parques que caracterizan Londres, hay una feria navideña atestada de gente. Justo lo que necesitaba, perderme entre la multitud.

Los gritos de los policías se oyen cada vez más nítidos y eso es lo que me impulsa a cruzar la carretera casi sin mirar. Un coche me pasa rozando, pitando, y como he tenido que hacer una maniobra extraña para esquivarlo, no me da tiempo a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente. Por suerte, el conductor logra frenar y el golpe no es tan fuerte, aunque termino estampado contra el capó igual. Caigo al suelo rodando, mareado y con un fuerte y agudo dolor en una rodilla y en el hombro, pero no me paro mucho a comprobar los daños ni tampoco a escuchar los reproches del conductor. Corro, cojeando, hacia la feria, hacia la gente, esperando que los policías no sean tan rápidos como parecen.

Las luces, los ruidos, la música y la cantidad ingente de personas que hay no ayuda nada a que se me pase el mareo, pero sí que ayuda a ralentizar el avance de los agentes. Miro hacia atrás, sin localizarlos ya entre la marea de cabezas y cuerpos en la que nos hemos sumergido, aunque sé que andan cerca. No dudo ni un segundo en meterme en la primera carpa que pillo, esperando que no vean mi movimiento y que haga que pierdan mi pista. Además, el dolor de la rodilla se había hecho demasiado intenso para seguir manteniéndolos a jaque por mucho más tiempo.

La carpa es pequeña y oscura, y dentro se respira el olor a incienso y a hierbas. Corro un poquito la tela que hace de entrada para ver por dónde andan los dos agentes, y los veo a unos cuantos metros, mirando en círculos, buscándome.

-Tranquilo, aquí no te encontrarán.-dice una voz femenina a mi espalda, haciendo que pegue un bote, a lo que mi rodilla se resiente. Bajo la mirada para ver en qué estado está y porqué me duele tanto, y suelto un respingo cuando veo que toda esa zona del pantalón está manchada de sangre y algo rota. Con razón me dolía tanto… He debido de rasgármela con el guardabarros del coche contra en el que choqué… Al menos el hombro ya no me duele tanto, aunque no deja de palpitar, ahí donde impacté contra la dura carrocería.

-Eso espero.-digo tras dudar un poco, moviendo el brazo y poniendo una mueca de dolor. Me vuelvo hacia la voz, hacia la parte de atrás de la carpa, y mis ojos se topan con una silueta sentada en el suelo, medio escondida por la penumbra del interior.

-No lo harán. Lo he visto.-vuelve a decir la chica, y caigo en la cuenta de que me he debido de meter en un sitio de eso donde leen el futuro y esas mierdas. Genial.-No está bien que desconfíes de alguien que te da cobijo y que intenta ayudarte, Daniel.-abro mucho los ojos al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Ella suelta una risita divertida ante mi cara de pasmo.- ¿Sorprendido? Sé más de ti de lo que crees… y de lo que tú mismo sabes…

Le miro desconfiado, ya que nunca he creído demasiado en todas estas cosas. Más que nada, porque me da un poco de repelús que puedan llegar a ser ciertas…

-¿Quieres saber cómo está Dougie?-vale, aquello daba demasiado miedo. ¿Cómo podía saber esa desconocida mi nombre y encima el de Dougie? Trago saliva, momentáneamente olvidando a los policías. No le respondo, pero veo cómo se mueve para alcanzar una baraja de cartas. Con ese movimiento, he logrado discernir el velo morado que cubre su cabeza, casi como un turbante, aunque no me pasa desapercibido su abultado cabello rizado.-Consideraré eso como un sí. Está bien… de momento.- ¿qué? ¿Qué significaba ese 'de momento'? ¿Corría peligro?

De una zancada traicionera me acerco a la pitonisa, trastabillando por mi rodilla herida.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Le va a pasar algo malo?-no puedo evitar preguntar, notándome la boca seca.

-Cada uno se enfrenta a sus propios demonios como puede.-me contesta esquivamente.-Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, podemos mirar juntos qué te va a deparar el futuro, ¿qué te parece? Invita la casa…-no me da tiempo a darle una respuesta por que saca una carta de la baraja del tarot y la deja en la superficie de la pequeña mesita que hay frente a ella.-El Loco. Tienes que tener cuidado con las decisiones que tomas, Danny. Reflexiona. Las más sensatas a veces no son las correctas, pero a veces tampoco son correctas las que se toman siguiendo los sentimientos.-odiaba eso de tener que tomar decisiones difíciles. ¿No podía guiarme de la cabeza pero tampoco del corazón? ¿Entonces que lo hacía, a la cuenta de la vieja, a cara o cruz, al 'pito, pito, gorgorito'? La chica vuelve a sacar otra carta que no me gusta nada, porque representa a un feo hombretón de piel roja con cuernos.-Oh, el Diablo… agüero de traiciones inesperadas y dolorosas, de incomprensión y ambición.-siento que se me para el corazón. ¿Eso se refería a Dougie? ¿A lo que Harry me dijo de él? Saca otra carta.-El Colgado… mm, parece que se avecinan tiempos de decepción, de silencio forzoso, de soledad… Los sentimientos estarán en pie de guerra, y habrá decisiones decisivas que tomar… Vaya, pero no iba a ser todo malo, ¿no? Mira, la Rueda de la Fortuna. Significa que tu suerte cambiará inesperada y radicalmente. Comprobarás que hay personas con sentimientos más puros y sinceros que otros, aunque los métodos no sean del todo agradables.-saca otra carta de la baraja, y noto cómo el corazón me da un vuelco. En ella hay pintada un caballo blanco montado por un esqueleto con armadura.-La Muerte… transformaciones, cambio, destrucción seguida de renovación… puede ser una buena o mala carta, depende de la situación, si te sirve de consuelo… Y por último…-extrae una última carta de la baraja, dejándola boca arriba para que la vea. Puedo ver como las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen un poco hacia arriba y yo toqueteo el tatuaje de mi cuello por la semejanza con el dibujo de la carta.-La Estrella. Representa la elección de la verdad, la revelación de algo sorprendente, y las grandes luchas que dan sus frutos.

Se queda callada, y yo me quedo contemplando el montoncito de cartas que me ha sacado. No sé exactamente con qué cuerpo me ha dejado esta predicción. Depende de cómo me lo tome, parece que no voy a acabar demasiado mal, o que voy a acabar muy pero que muy mal. Aunque tampoco tenía porqué pasar todo lo que había dicho ella, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, el arte de la adivinación, era eso, un arte, no una ciencia… ¿verdad?

-Deberías ir a casa, Danny. A descansar. A curarte la rodilla.-logro ver un destello marrón en sus ojos.-Seguro que tu hermana y tu amigo están preocupados por ti.-abro la boca para decir algo, pero ella levanta la mano, acallándome.-Si sales por detrás de esta carpa y te diriges hacia los arbustos, girando después por el interior del parque hasta que se acabe, los policías no te encontrarán, te lo prometo.

Como no sé muy bien qué hacer, termino asintiendo, confuso por esta situación tan irreal que casi parece al margen de la realidad. La chica me indica una pequeña abertura de la carpa en uno de los laterales, esa 'salida de atrás' de la que hablaba, y me dirijo a ella cojeando. Aparto con cuidado los dos trozos de tela que hacen de cortina, agachándome para pasar por la pequeña abertura, aguantando el escozor que produce mi rodilla ensangrentada. Los arbustos no andan muy lejos, a apenas dos metros, y parece que no hay nadie sospechoso por los alrededores. Salgo de la carpa, y antes de soltar la tela me vuelvo hacia el interior, buscando con la mirada a la chica.

-Oye, grac…-pero me corto, conteniendo la respiración. En el interior ya no había nadie.

**_Dougie_**

Vale.

Estaba metido en un buen lio. Uno muy gordo.

Nunca había estado en la cárcel, y, siendo sincero, no es algo que quiera añadir a mi lista de deseos.

Mordisqueo mi pulgar, dando vueltas por la pequeña sala de interrogatorios donde me tienen encerrado. Dirijo una mirada desconfiada hacia la camarita situada en una de las esquinas, en el techo de la sala, cuya parpadeante lucecita roja me pone de los nervios.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me iban a interrogar? Probablemente, aunque técnicamente no deberían saber que pertenezco a una banda callejera, ¿no? Pero tampoco creo que me vayan a interrogar solo por haberle atizado a un madero con una sartén… Joder, odiaba esta incertidumbre…

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me hace sobresaltarme, haciendo que gire sobre mis talones para encararme a la mujer de rasgos firmes y pelo rubio corto que está entrando, traje gris y una gruesa carpeta roja bajo el brazo.

Me indica con la cabeza una de las dos sillas que hay en mitad de la sala, cerca de una mesa cuadrada metálica. Solo faltaba el espejito ese unidireccional para tener todo lo necesario para la típica serie americana de policías y ladrones.

-Dougie Lee Poynter.-dice la mujer, una vez sentada enfrente de mí, la carpeta a un lado suyo y un bloc de notas con su correspondiente bolígrafo entre ambos, sobre la mesa. Mantengo la expresión neutra, ya que todavía no sabía si comportarme como un crío desvalido que no sabía lo que hacía o como un hombre firme y seguro de sí mismo.-Soy la inspectora Williams, y soy la que llevo este caso.

Tomo la vía del mocoso llorón. Solía funcionar, ¿no?

-¿M-me v-van a m-m-meter en la cárcel? P-por favor, fue s-sin querer, y-yo n-no quería d-darle tan fuerte a-a ese policía… E-estaba borracho… P-por favor…-y me echo a llorar, frotándome los ojos con las manos para conseguir que salgan unas lágrimas convincentes de mis ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz, en una actuación que se merece el Oscar.

La inspectora me mira durante unos segundos en los que yo sobreactúo todavía más, esperando que fuese suficiente. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes y saber si Danny estaba bien…

La escucho moverse y levanto la vista, aceptando el pañuelo de papel que me tiende.

-De acuerdo.-y no sé por qué diría que no está muy convencida de mi actuación, a pesar del pañuelo. Sus fríos ojos azules no reflejan ninguna emoción propia de alguien que se está tragando mi artimaña.-Pero no estoy aquí por eso.-me hago el sueco, sonándome los mocos en el pañuelo y dejando de llorar para pasar a gimotear, haciendo que mi labio inferior sobresaliese por el superior formando un puchero.- ¿Por qué ayudaste a escapar a los dos hombres que iban contigo? ¿Los conocías de algo?

Me pongo inevitablemente tenso, aunque procuro que no se me note. Empiezo a retorcer el pañuelo entre los dedos, y me muerdo el labio, indeciso de verdad. Si decía que sí, tendría que dar razones de por qué estaba con ellos, y si negaba conocerlos, tendría que inventarme una excusa de porqué les ayudé a escapar.

Carraspeo un poco antes de contestar.

-No, yo… l-los conocí esa noche…-improvisando ya mentalmente para la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y por qué les ayudaste a escapar?-los ojos de la inspectora no se levantan del bloc donde escribe incesante. ¿Qué tanto estará apuntando?

-P-parecían buenos tipos…-balbuceo, consiguiendo que esas dos esferas azules se claven en mí en una mueca de escepticismo. Sigue haciéndote el idiota, Dougie…-Ellos… mmm… me dijeron que necesitaban un favor y yo… simplemente estaba intentando ayudar…-solo me falta meterme el dedo en la nariz y soltar un 'hola, me llamo Ralph'. No lo estoy haciendo nada mal. Entonces, ¿por qué parece que la tía esta no cree una palabra de lo que digo?

-Ayudar, ya. ¿No sé te ocurrió pensar que quizás no eran tan buenos tipos si huían de la policía?-vuelve a su incesante garabateo que cada vez me saca más de quicio.

-Mm, n-no se me o-ocurrió… ¿Me he metido en un lío?-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos, haciéndome el sorprendido.

Los labios de la inspectora se tensan hacia arriba, en la sonrisa más falsa que he visto en toda mi vida. Superando incluso las mías, que ya es decir.

-No, claro que no.-dice, y deja la libreta a un lado para coger y abrir la carpeta roja. Rebusca entre los papeles que hay dentro hasta dar con lo que busca.- ¿Conoces a este otro hombre?

Coloca una foto más o menos grande entre nosotros, deslizándola sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa hacia mí. La fotografía está algo borrosa y tiene un mal contraste, seguramente debido a que el que la hizo no tenía el enfoque adecuado y a que su pulso temblaba (olé a mi vena de fotógrafo). Sin embargo, no me cuesta mucho reconocer el rostro y figura de Ian contra el fondo callejero.

-Oh, sí. Es el que organizó la fiesta, ¿no? Lo vi por allí rondando…-sigo mintiendo, tiñendo mi voz de fingida ilusión, como la de ese alumno que contesta correctamente orgulloso a una pregunta del profesor. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme, ¿habrían detenido a Ian? A lo mejor de ahí provenía el perpetuo aunque no evidente escepticismo de la mujer con mi historia, porque ya sabía la verdad contada de labios del moreno…

Se limita a asentir, y saca otra foto, esta vez de Jimmy, y me vuelve a preguntar lo mismo. Le doy una respuesta vaga, no muy concreta, como las anteriores. Después extrae una foto de Harry y, por último, una de Danny, colocándolas todas en un ordenado abanico frente a mí. Trato que mis ojos no se detengan demasiado en el perfil de Danny, su foto una de archivo, probablemente de la última vez que le detuvieron, porque su nariz ya de por sí grandota se ve ligera/bastante hinchada (de esa patadita que le di aquella vez…).

-Bien, entonces, ¿no sabes quiénes son todos estos hombres?-pregunta de nuevo, insistente, la mujer, y yo le miro a los ojos.

-No.

Mantenemos el contacto visual durante unos segundos, y es entonces cuando termino de confirmar las sospechas de que no se ha tragado una sola palabra de lo que le he dicho, y que, además, es muy probable que ya sepa las respuestas a todo lo que me ha preguntado.

-Son criminales.-termina diciendo, frunciendo los labios y el ceño.-Pandilleros. Personas buscadas por la ley.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no…

-Basta de mentiras, Poynter.-me corta en seco, dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma abierta, que para mi gran vergüenza logra hacerme pegar un brinco.-Hemos detenido a este,-señala la foto de Jimmy.-y a unos cuantos más como él. Y, qué casualidad, parece que ellos a ti te conocen bastante bien. Es más, nos ha dicho que perteneces a los Sleeping Dogs. Y que eres el perrito faldero de Ian.

Aprieto los labios hasta que pierden el color. Si ya sabía yo que el Jimmy ese era un gilipollas… aunque tenía lógica que me hubiera delatado… Pero entonces a Ian no lo habían cogido. No sé por qué ese dato no me reconforta para nada…

Suelto el pañuelo con desdén sobre la mesa, me cruzo de brazos y me escurro un poco en la silla, abandonando la pose de imbécil que no se entera de una. Pasamos al plan B.

-Yo no soy el perrito faldero de nadie, inspectora.-escupo, arrogante, cambiando por completo la actitud, incluso el tono de voz. Contemplo con algo de regocijo cómo los ojos de la tipa brillan con algo parecido a admiración.

-Debo admitir que tienes unas dotes de actuación extraordinarias, chico. Por un momento había llegado a creerme que eras un completo inepto.

Dejo que una socarrona sonrisa se extienda por mi rostro.

-Es que voy para actor porno.-digo, bostezando y estirándome.- ¿Hemos acabado ya? Tengo que practicar las expresiones faciales.

La inspectora suelta una seca carcajada que poco tiene de gracioso y luego me mira con seriedad, haciendo que se me erice la piel de los brazos.

-¿Sabes que te podemos meter en la cárcel una buena temporada por pertenencia a organizaciones ilegales con el agravante de agresión a una autoridad?-me informa, pasando unos largos dedos por el borde de la carpeta. Contengo el impulso de tragar saliva, limitándome a observarla con aire aburrido, aunque por dentro me esté retorciendo de terror. No quería ir a la cárcel.-Sin embargo… -hace una pausa teatral.-… yo puedo evitar que eso ocurra.

-¿Me está ofreciendo un trato, inspectora?-pregunto, serio, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, sin descruzar los brazos en mi pecho. Ya decía yo que algo querían de mí si no me habían metido entre rejas ya…

-Sí.-contesta francamente, acompañándolo con un contundente asentimiento. Luego vuelve a trastear en la carpeta.-Tengo entendido que quieres ir a la universidad, ¿no?

-Es posible.-aprieto los dientes y tamborileo con los dedos en mis costados.- ¿Es por eso por lo que me ofrece el trato? ¿Por qué parezco una persona responsable por querer sacarme una carrera?-no puedo evitar que mi voz se tiña de cierto sarcasmo que la mujer decide pasar por alto.

-Precisamente. Todos los que hemos pillado en la redada no están dispuestos a delatar y traicionar a ninguna de las dos bandas, porque les deben lealtad, y los que no pertenecen a ellas no tienen ni un solo dato útil. Sin embargo, tú debes conocer mucho de los Sleeping Dogs si eres la pareja de su líder, y también de los Blackstars. Pero parece que estás por encima de eso, parece que realmente te interesa tu futuro, que la banda solo es un paso intermedio para conseguirlo. Así que el trato es muy simple y nos beneficia a ambos bandos: tú nos dices absolutamente todo lo que sepas de los Sleeping Dogs y de los Blackstars, y nosotros te dejamos libre, sin cargos, y te facilitamos la entrada a la universidad. Por supuesto, serás un testigo protegido, y no descartamos que tengas que participar en algún que otro juicio contra ellos, pero garantizaremos tu protección y tu futuro.

La sala se queda completamente en silencio después de que acabe de hablar, sus palabras calando en mis oídos. El trato estaba bien. Estaba muy, muy bien. Porque así podría deshacerme de Ian y entrar en la universidad al mismo tiempo, rompiendo por fin cualquier lazo con los Sleeping Dogs, y también el trato que había hecho con Ian… pero también implicaba que tendría que delatar a Danny.

Mantengo los ojos fijos en la mujer rubia de delante de mí, mientras en mi interior se libra una auténtica batalla. Danny o la universidad. La universidad o Danny. No podía tener las dos cosas a la vez. ¿Conseguir lo que siempre había soñado y por lo que tanto había luchado, sin ninguna atadura? ¿O salvar a la persona que tanto me había hecho sentir, la que me había hecho romper la promesa de no volver a enamorarme? Si escogiera la universidad me quitaría de problemas, ya no tendría que preocuparme de nada más que de mi futuro, de cumplir mi sueño… pero, ¿podría vivir con la culpa de haber traicionado a Danny? Me daba igual traicionar a los Sleeping Dogs, a Ian, pero no a Danny. Ya me sentía mal por haberle estado engañando todo este tiempo y no haberle dicho la verdad (¿le habría dicho Harry lo que sospechaba de mí?), así que no quería imaginarme por lo que pasaría si por salvarme yo le condenaban. Además, seguía sin quererle hacer daño, no quería romperle el corazón… Le quería. Mucho. Muchísimo. Más de lo que una vez prometí volver a querer. Con él me sentía bien, como si todo encajase por fin, como si no fuera a estar solo nunca más… Pero la universidad era la universidad, mi sueño desde que tengo memoria, la meta que me había propuesto para coger las riendas de mi vida y llevarla justo hasta donde yo quería, no hasta donde otros me impusieran…

Siento que las dos opciones se debaten con fiereza en mi interior, pero sin perspectivas de un claro vencedor. Podría pensarlo más, podría considerar los pros y los contras de cada opción con más detenimiento, pero sabía que solo sería peor, porque no iba a ser capaz de elegir y solo haría que hacerme más lío. Ya parece que la cabeza me va a estallar…

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar, chico? La elección es muy sencilla. Y se te está acabando el tiempo. Es una oportunidad que te arrepentirás de perder… Además, tarde o temprano terminaremos por descubrir todo nosotros mismos, lo que te estoy haciendo es un regalo porque creo que mereces la pena y no eres como ellos.-insiste la mujer, lo que no ayuda para nada. Estaba empezando a estresarme, la máscara de tipo duro y seguro empezando a resquebrajarse por tanta presión. Danny o la universidad. Danny o la universidad. Danny o la universidad… ¡Joder, elige de una vez! La un… no, Danny… no, la universidad… no… -Puede que seas muy bueno actuando, pero, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los chicos jóvenes y guapos como tú en las cárceles? Hay verdaderos salvajes encerrados que no tendrán reparo en hacer los que sea para satisfacer sus necesidades…-al ver no acabo de elegir, decide amenazarme, y yo siento que el color se va por completo de mi cara. Pero no porque me haya informado sutilmente de lo que podrían hacer conmigo los presos en la cárcel. No. Sino porque caigo en la cuenta de que tiene razón, de que tarde o temprano iban a conseguir la información que buscaban. Sino era por mí, era por otro. Y no podía permitir eso. Quizás… quizás si era yo el que hablaba, podía manejar la situación a mi favor, quizás… quizás podía poner a salvo a Danny.

-Está bien.-susurro, fingiendo que su amenaza ha surtido efecto y ha conseguido darme el empujón que necesitaba. La inspectora sonríe levemente, satisfecha, y se dispone a empezar a apuntar de nuevo en su bloc.-Hablaré. Les contaré todo lo que sé de ambas bandas.-vuelvo a decir, pasándome la lengua por los labios, los cuales noto secos y agrietados repentinamente. Estoy sudando, me noto la espalda empapada de sudor, por lo que la camiseta se me pega a la piel. Las manos me tiemblan un poco, pero lo disimulo entrelazándolas delante de mí.-Pero con una condición.

Eso hace que su cabeza rubia se levante de las notas como un resorte.

-¿Qué condición? ¿Te parecen pocas las que te he ofrecido?-dice secamente, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

-No voy a pedir más. Solo quiero modificarlas. No quiero que me ayuden a entrar en la universidad.-un pequeño retorcijón sacude mi pecho al pronunciar las palabras. No era el fin del mundo, no contar con su ayuda no significaba que nunca fuera a entrar en la carrera, solo que sería yo el que, con los medios que dispusiese, lograría entrar. Podía significar que no fuera este año, y quizás tampoco al siguiente, pero al final podría lograrlo. Solo era eso…-Hablaré siempre y cuando me garanticen dos cosas. Y quiero el trato por escrito, nada de triquiñuelas para engañarme, porque si no negaré haber dicho todo lo que les cuente ante el juez. Les acusaré de haberme puesto palabras que no son mías en mi boca bajo coacción y maltrato. Como usted ha señalado, puedo llegar a ser muy buen actor. ¿Queda claro?

Parece que a la inspectora no le gusta un pelo que sea yo el que imponga condiciones, pero sabe que si no acepta, perderá mucho tiempo en conseguir a otro que cante.

-De acuerdo.-cede, con cara de haber mordido un limón.

-La primera condición es que me dejen libre. Me da igual si es con cargos o no, pero debe garantizarme que no iré a la cárcel. ¿Le parece?-gruñe por lo bajo como única respuesta, ya que eso ya me lo había ofrecido ella antes más o menos.-Y la segunda,-alzo un dedo y, con el corazón en un puño por el miedo a que sea demasiado pedir, a que no vaya a aceptar esta condición, lo dejo caer sobre la foto de archivo de Danny.-es que quiero que me prometa una total y absoluta inmunidad para él. No le detendrán. Borrarán todos sus antecedentes. Le dejarán completamente en paz. Total y absoluta inmunidad, repito.-vuelvo a humedecerme los labios con la lengua.- ¿Acepta o no?

* * *

_**JE. ¿Os ha gustado? Bien está hacérmelo saber, porque entonces seré feliz y escribiré más rápido (?) Debo decir que muchas (bueh, algunas) me estáis pidiendo que Dougie sufra muy mucho. Y yo solo digo que cuidado con lo que deseáis porque se puede cumplir... MUAJAJAJA, SÍ, ME DESCUBRO, YO SOY LA PITONISA (?). Yyyy también digo que en los próximos capítulos adjones me va a matar JIJIJIJI  
Os adelanto que el título del próximo capítulo será un lyric de Walk in the sun. Para que vayáis encargando paquetes de pañuelos suficientes :DDD  
Lots of love for you :3**_


	23. Is it true when we die we go to the sky?

_**Nuevo capítulo. El que muchas habíais estado esperando y blablabla. Lo cierto es que hoy no estoy de humor para andar poniendo idioteces como siempre porque se me ha jodido la sudadera de McFly que tanto trabajo me había costado hacer e.e Pero no dejéis que eso os amargue el capítulo, ¿eh? Que es uno de mis favoritos por unos cuantos motivos... aunque no sé si los compartiréis. **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: Is it true when we die we go up to the sky?**_

_**Danny**_

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días desde la redada, dos días desde que había logrado escapar de la policía, dos días de constante tensión porque esa misma policía estaba organizando una caza de brujas por todo Londres para dar con todo miembro de los Blackstars y los Sleeping Dogs, dos días desde que Harry se había ido de Londres para poner en 'modo suspensión' la banda hasta que todo se tranquilizase un poco y lográsemos sacar a Jimmy de la cárcel, dos días desde que rechacé acompañarle porque no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir huyendo. Dos días en los que no había tenido contacto con Dougie. O más bien en los que le había ignorado… Tenía como treinta llamadas perdidas suyas en el teléfono, más una docena de mensajes escritos y de voz.

''_Danny, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono? Por favor, llámame cuando puedas, es urgente.''_

_''Me han soltado, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no nos vemos? Elige hora y lugar y me llamas.''_

_''Danny, joder, ¿por qué no coges el puto teléfono? Necesito hablar contigo.''_

_''Si lo que tienes es miedo de que te pillen, no estás en peligro, ¿vale? Hice un trato con la policía…''_

_''Joder, ¿quieres llamarme? Sé qué estás ahí, por favor, coge el teléfono.''_

_'' ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas? Me estás preocupando de verdad… Por favor, necesito saber que estás bien…''_

_''… Harry te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Por favor, déjame explicarme. Quiero verte. Te juro que te lo explicaré todo, pero, te lo suplico, da señales de vida…''_

_''Mira, no sé qué cojones ganas con esto. Estoy dispuesto a explicarme, y tú te comportas como un jodido crío. Vete a tomar por culo.''_

_''Vale, lo siento, no quería mandar ese mensaje. Pero me estoy estresando. Esto me está matando. Quiero saber si estás bien. Me preocupas…''_

_''No me hagas suplicar, Dan. ¿No ves que así no ganamos ninguno de los dos? Si hablamos todo quedará más claro, y luego ya te podrás enfadar conmigo. Pero, por favor, Danny…''_

_''Lo siento… yo… Siento todo esto, no… no tenía que haber pasado, joder…''_

_''No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.''_

El último mensaje era de las cinco menos cuarto de esta mañana. Desde que lo había recibido, no podía dejar de releerlo una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que si lo hacía lograría creérmelo. Quería creerlo. Y había pequeños momentos en los que lo hacía. Pero entonces las palabras de Harry volvían a resonar en mi cabeza, ese 'solo te está utilizando', ese 'te ha utilizado desde el principio y lo sigue haciendo'. Y volvía la duda a mí, volvía a rebobinar en los archivos de mi memoria para dar con pruebas a favor y en contra de su teoría de que todo era una artimaña de Ian.

Me remuevo en la cama, suspirando y pasándome las manos por la cara con fuerza. Tenía la sensación de que me iba a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento. Clavo mis cansados ojos en el techo, pero no tardan mucho en deslizarse hasta el hueco vacío de mi lado en la cama. Se ve grande, casi tanto como el que siento en el pecho. A mi memoria viene el día de Nochebuena, en el que Dougie se quedó a dormir aquí. Recuerdo un fragmento de la noche con especial nitidez: era tarde, muy tarde, y que toda la habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad y silencio. Notaba el cuerpo caliente del rubio contra mí, y también su dormida y acompasada respiración, que hacía que su espalda se pegase a mi pecho con cada bocanada, ya que estábamos pegados, mi brazo sobre su torso, nuestras piernas rozándose, en un delicado abrazo. Recuerdo también cómo me sentí en ese momento. Recuerdo la calidez que invadió mi pecho, la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios, la forma en la que lo estreché contra mí un poco más y besé suavemente su cuello para no despertarlo, y cómo la cicatriz grabada en mi alma se atenuaba hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Logré olvidarme de mis demonios por esa noche, y rogué que esa maravillosa sensación no se acabase nunca.

Obviamente, nadie escuchó mi súplica o decidieron pasarla por alto…

De un manotazo, aparto las sábanas y el edredón, quedándome sentado momentáneamente. Me levanto y, sin molestarme en encender la luz, salgo de la habitación. Cruzo el pasillo con rápidas zancadas, sin importarme que la rodilla todavía magullada se queje. Por suerte, no me cruzo con nadie en el pasillo; todos deberían estar levantados ya, porque es tarde, pero no escucho más que a alguien trastear en la cocina.

Una vez dentro del pequeño cuarto, cierro la puerta silenciosamente y le echo el pestillo. No sabía quién estaba en casa, pero no quería arriesgarme a que me molestasen.

Abro de un tirón el armario colocado en un lateral del espejo, empezando a revolver entre los botes y demás cosas que había en su interior. Mis dedos tiemblan cada vez más descontroladamente, y me cuesta respirar. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los tenía, habían empezado hará una semana o así, pero ya había experimentado antes estos mini-ataques de pánico. Todo empezó después de que mi padre me encerrase en ese armario durante esas horribles y traumáticas siete horas que a mí me parecieron eones. Qué coincidencia, ¿no?

Busco y rebusco, poniéndome cada vez más nervioso, lo que solo hace que tiemble más y que empiece a tirar los botes. ¿Dónde cojones están los putos tranquilizantes? Eran de mi madre, los seguía tomando, aunque esta vez por receta médica. Tenían que estar ahí, joder, joder… No quería recurrir a la alternativa de las pastillas, por favor… Era estúpido, y luego siempre me arrepiento… Todavía me escuecen las de anoche, y me dan tanta vergüenza que he dormido con una camiseta de manga larga. Yo no quería, ¿vale? Pero después de recibir ese mensaje de Dougie en el que decía que todo lo nuestro no tenía que haber pasado, me entró tal miedo y tal pánico que tuve que buscar un método para que las sombras no me engulleran. Así que había ido al baño a toda carrera y, mucho más nervioso que ahora, no había encontrado las pastillas, y tuvieron que ser sustituidas por ese paquete de cuchillas de afeitar abierto…

Suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando doy con el botecito naranja. Si mucha dilación, abro la tapa y dejo caer en la palma de mi mano unas cuantas pildoritas blancas que, sin ni siquiera contarlas, me meto en la boca. Luego me inclino sobre el lavabo, abriendo el grifo y dando un trago que me ayude a tragarlas. Vale, ya está, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que hagan efecto…

Vuelvo a guardar todo lo que he tirado en el armario y decido quedarme con el bote de pastillas por si acaso volvía a necesitarlo. Me paso la mano por la cara de nuevo, cogiendo aire y manteniéndolo en mis pulmones todo lo que puedo. Luego me apoyo en el lavabo, mirándome al espejo. Unas profundas y oscuras ojeras crecen bajo mis ojos, lo que contrasta notablemente con la palidez enfermiza de mi piel. Vaya, de verdad mi aspecto hace honor a lo mierda que me siento…

Espero otros diez minutos en el baño, autocompadeciéndome, y luego me dispongo a volver a la cueva que se ha convertido mi habitación. Pero algo llama mi atención antes. Allí, en la esquina del baño, escondida por el radiador, hay una baldosa mal colocada. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco, acuclillándome. Debajo de aquella baldosa había un hueco donde guardábamos el dinero que había ido consiguiendo con los Blackstars, para que, por si acaso alguna vez me arrestaban y congelaban mi cuenta, Lilly pudiera ir saliendo adelante. Levanto la esquina con el dedo índice y luego saco la pequeña caja azul que hay ahí escondida. La abro y veo que dentro todavía hay dinero. Pero no tanto como debería. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Lilly había cogido algo de dinero? No, porque ahora papá le paga…

-Pedazo hijo de puta…-suelto por lo bajo, dejando la caja en su escondrijo de nuevo y levantándome.

Salgo del baño abriendo la puerta de un tirón tras quitar el pestillo, y me dirijo haciendo resonar mis pasos a la cocina, donde espero encontrarme a papá, por una vez en todo el tiempo que lleva desde que ha regresado.

Y, voilá, ahí está, leyendo el periódico en una de las sillas.

-Lo has cogido tú, ¿verdad?-escupo, plantándome delante de él, los puños apretados a ambos lados de mi cadera.

Él dobla el periódico y me mira con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Que he cogido el qué? Danny, ¿estás bien? Por fin has salido de la habitación, estábamos preocupados…

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, joder!-grito, dando un golpe en la mesa con las palmas abiertas. El corazón me golpea con fuerza las costillas, y su latido pronto es reproducido en mis sienes.

-A mí no me hables así. Sigo siendo tu padre.-y se levanta de la silla, cosa a lo que yo me encojo momentáneamente, ya que me recuerda a cuando era más pequeño y él todavía estaba con nosotros: cada vez que me iba a pegar se levantaba y hacía valer su envergadura. Sin embargo, no dejo que me afecte, y me inclino sobre él, mirándole con todo el odio que tengo guardado en el corazón.

-Tú. No. Eres. Mi. Padre. Nunca lo has sido y jamás, repito JAMÁS, lo serás. Y yo no me creo ni una sola jodida y sucia palabra que sale de tu boca. No has cambiado. Los cerdos como tú nunca lo hacen.-mascullo entre dientes, clavando las uñas en la mesa.

Le miro a los ojos y él hace lo mismo, sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo. Y, tras unos segundos, sonríe. Casi a cámara lenta, pero esa sonrisa viperina, cruel y sádica se extiende por sus labios, esa misma sonrisa que tanto miedo llegó a darme cuando era un crío.

Y me pilla tan de sorpresa que sonría que no me da tiempo a reaccionar y a apartar las manos de la mesa, por lo que logra poner las suyas encima, sujetándomelas. Reprimo una mueca de dolor cuando presiona con fuerza hacia abajo y la madera se me clava en las todavía recientes heridas de mis muñecas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera cambiar?-dice después, sin dejar de sonreír.-Solo estoy jugando mis cartas, Danny.

Se me congela la sangre en las venas. Lo sabía. Sabía que el bastardo aquel no había vuelto porque nos echara de menos…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-digo fríamente, sin dejarme intimidar… o sin dejar que se note.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cojones te ha traído de vuelta a la ratonera de la que escapaste como un cobarde?

Suelto un jadeo cuando hace más presión sobre mis muñecas, y veo ese brillo de enfado que tanto conozco teñir sus ojos azules.

-No soy un cobarde.-sisea, y luego se encoge de hombros, volviendo a sonreír.-Uno tiene sus necesidades. Y para satisfacerlas, es necesario el dinero. Si no hay dinero, de algún sitio tendré que sacarlo, ¿no? Y es verdad que sigo casado con tu madre y que me llamaron cuando la muy idiota casi se mata de sobredosis. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida, ¿no crees, hijo?

Así que, ¿solo había vuelto a por el dinero? ¿Cómo podían existir seres tan rastreros como él? Trato de hacer algo de fuerza para escaparme de su agarre, pero este sigue siendo tan firme como siempre.

-Eres un hijo de puta. Ese dinero es mío, lo he ganado yo, libra a libra, para poder mantener a la familia que tú dejaste abandonada, porque encima ni te dignaste a pasarnos una pensión. No tienes ningún derecho a cogerlo, ¿me oyes? Ninguno.

Se ríe en mi cara, sin soltarme en ningún momento, y yo contengo las ganas de escupirle.

-¿Sí? ¿No lo tengo? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme? ¿Vas a darme una paliza como la última vez? Esta vez ya no tienes diecisiete años, ya no irás al reformatorio.-sus dedos se cierran con más fuerza en mis muñecas y su tono de voz baja de volumen.-Como me toques un solo pelo, te juro que haré que te manden al agujero más profundo y sucio que pueda encontrar en la faz de la Tierra. Pero, ¿sabes lo mejor? Que cuando salgas ya no estaremos. Me habré llevado a tu madre y a Lilly y tú jamás volverás a verlas, porque nunca nos encontrarás. ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Eh, Danny? ¿Te gusta el plan, pequeño y patético desecho humano?-le mantengo la mirada, luchando porque los ojos no se me llenen de lágrimas. Sabía que mi padre era capaz de cumplir su amenaza… vaya que si era capaz de cumplirla. Y yo no quería perder a Lilly, no volver a verla haría que perdiera definitivamente la cordura. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarme callado y observar cómo construía una mentira, cómo se llevaba todos mis esfuerzos, para luego probablemente volver a romperle el corazón a mamá y a Lilly? Parecía que no me quedaba opción…-¿Algo que añadir, hijo?-casi parece que escupe la última palabra, en una mezcla de diversión y asco. Me quedo callado, respirando profundamente, pero parece que no es suficiente humillación para él, porque acerca más su cara a la mía.-Te he hecho una pregunta. Lo mínimo que debes hacer es tener el respeto suficiente de contestar a tu padre, al que te ha dado la vida… aunque no fuera intencionadamente.-aprieta los labios y sus ojos brillan con maldad. Ya lo sabía. Ya me había repetido millones de veces que ni mamá ni él quisieron que yo naciese, que había sido un error, un fallo. Sin embargo, que ya lo sepa no signifique que duela menos que me lo repitan.- ¿Tienes o no tienes algo que añadir?

Aprieto tanto los dientes que creo que me van a estallar las muelas. Muy bien. ¿Quiere que me arrastre? Pues me arrastraré. Complaceré su asqueroso ego de sádico cabrón.

-No, señor.-mascullo por lo bajo.

-No te he oído.

-No, señor.-repito más alto, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con odio. Su sonrisa se hace más ancha y por fin me suelta las manos. Me duelen, pero no las froto porque ya ha disfrutado bastante.

-Muy bien. Ya puedes irte. Y recuerda, de esto, ni una palabra. O ya sabes lo que te espera.

_**Dougie**_

Me arrebujo en la cazadora mientras camino por la calle con paso rápido. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Si Danny no quería hablar conmigo, entonces iría yo a hablar con él. Solo espero que me escuche, que me deje explicarme. He preparado cientos de discursos desde que salí de la cárcel después de estar horas y horas prestando declaración sobre los Sleeping Dogs y los Blackstars. Sí, la inspectora Williams había aceptado mis condiciones. No le había hecho mucha gracia tener que dejar libre a uno de los cabecillas de las bandas, pero terminó cediendo. A fin de cuentas, a cambio de uno, podía tener a todos. No sé muy bien cómo ha ido la trama, pero creo que ya han detenido a unos cuantos pandilleros. Ian incluido.

Así que, ahora, solo quedaba enfrentarme a Danny. Era hora de contarle toda la verdad, ya que nada me impedía hacerlo y se lo debo. Debo confesar que estoy acojonado. Más que acojonado. Creo que nunca había estado más asustado en toda mi vida. Sabía que lo nuestro era un tema delicado, y estaba seguro al cien por cien de que no se lo iba a tomar bien. ¿Quién podría? A mí también me cabrearía que me tomasen por tonto y me utilizasen sin saberlo. Por eso debía conseguir demostrarle que el Dougie que conoció no es el mismo de ahora. Que lo cambió. O más bien le dejó salir… Tengo que conseguir que sepa que, aunque el principio fue una completa mentira, el final es plenamente cierto. Y, joder, ahora que no tengo el lastre de Ian, quiero estar con él. Pff, nunca llegué a pensar que volvería a decir estas palabras, pero sí, quiero empezar una relación con él. A largo plazo, a poder ser. Le quiero. Y quiero que lo sepa. Tengo que hacer que lo sepa…

Cuando entro en el portal de Danny el corazón me va tan rápido y estoy tan nervioso que soy incapaz de esperar a que baje el ascensor, por lo que cojo las escaleras. Mientras las subo a zancadas, voy repasando lo que voy a decir. Aunque estoy seguro que todo se me olvidará cuando lo tenga frente a frente. Eso si quiere hablar conmigo…

Por suerte o por desgracia, pronto llego a su puerta, ya que vive en un tercero, por lo que no tengo que andar dándole más vueltas a la cabeza. De repente, me asalta el pánico al rechazo, y estoy a un pelo de dar la vuelta y volver a esconderme debajo de la cama.

-Joder, sé un hombre de una vez.-mascullo para mí mismo, obligando a mi mano a que se mueva y a que mi dedo presione el timbre. Me asusto cuando el sonido agudo del mismo resuena por el pasillo. Cojo aire, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y poniéndome firme.

Tras lo que parecen eternos segundos, oigo unos pasos y la puerta empieza a abrirse. Los ojos azules que me encuentro no son los que buscaba.

-Vaya, tú eres el chico del hospital, ¿no? El… novio de Danny.-dice el señor Jones, con la puerta todavía abierta. Sus ojos me escanean y su boca se estira en una sonrisa falsa bajo la que puedo entrever un claro desprecio. En ningún momento hace amago de apartarse de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

-Sí…-termino afirmando, con expresión seria en la cara.- ¿Está Danny? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Pues ahora mismo no…

-¡Dougie!-salta una voz a sus espaldas, cortándole. Por lo que veo de entrada aparece Lilly.-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.-me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Vienes a hablar con Danny?-pregunta acertadamente, un matiz triste tiñendo esa sonrisa.

Contesto afirmativamente de nuevo, extrañado de que la pelirroja sea tan amable conmigo. ¿No dijo que, y cito textualmente, ''me cortaría los huevos con una cuchara y me los pondría de ojos'' si le hacía daño a Danny? Quizás este todavía no le ha contado nada… Pero algo debe sospechar, ¿o no? O a lo mejor es que Danny no le daba demasiada importancia y estaba normal… No, no puede ser eso, algo le tendría que haber afectado, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿por qué no cogía las llamadas? ¿Se había cansado simplemente de mí? No, él no era así…

-Pasa al salón. Voy a avisarle de que estás aquí, que se está duchando.-dice la pelirroja, al contrario que su padre, que estaba seguro de que me iba a decir que Danny no estaba en casa. Con una fría sonrisa de ambos, él se aparta y yo entro en el piso, dirigiéndome sin mirar demasiado al hombre al salón.

Dentro está la madre de Danny, sentada en una silla de ruedas, viendo el televisor. Su todavía demacrado rostro por la experiencia de la sobredosis se vuelve hacia mí.

-Hola. ¿Quién eres?-pregunta, con voz algo pastosa. Nunca había tenido contacto con ella, solo la había visto un par de veces de refilón en fotos y cuando vine a cenar en Nochebuena.

-Hola. Soy… un amigo de Danny.-vacilo solo un poco, quedándome de pie al lado del sofá. Noto al padre de Danny pasar por mi lado e ir a colocarse en el sillón junto a su mujer.

-Oh. ¿No es maravilloso que Danny haga amigos? ¿Verdad, Alan?-le dice a su marido, con la mirada turbia de alguien que está atiborrado a medicamentos.

-Por supuesto, cariño.-ella le mira con completa devoción, como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, pero la pose de él es demasiado tensa, demasiado artificial.

Rezo porque Danny no tarde mucho (si es que se digna a verme) mientras cambio nerviosamente mi peso de una pierna a otra, porque esta situación era de lo más incómoda, y solo se relaja un poco cuando Lilly vuelve, con los ojos un poco llorosos, y trata de empezar una conversación.

Diez minutos después oímos el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose por el parquet lentamente, y luego la figura de un Danny con el pelo todavía mojado aparece tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta. Me mira fugazmente a los ojos, y se queda callado mirando a la pared. Soy yo el que decide dar el primer paso.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Una mirada rápida de nuevo.

-Claro.-y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga.

Vamos hasta la entrada y abre la puerta, saliendo primero y dejándome salir después a mí. Deja la puerta casi cerrada, aunque no del todo, y se vuelve hacia mí, sin mirarme a los ojos todavía.

Me noto la boca seca y, cómo había supuesto, mi mente se queda completamente en blanco, ni rastro de esas palabras que tanto había preparado. En su lugar, lo primero que sale de mi boca es un rasposo:

-¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?

A lo que él contraataca con un rápido:

-¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad?

Otra vez silencio, aunque esta vez sí que clava sus pupilas negras en las mías, con fiereza y un doloroso matiz de reproche.

-Yo… no podía…-confieso con un suspiro. Danny se encoge como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo, quizás esperando que desmintiera que le había estado engañando.

-¿Por qué?-su tono es más que dolido, y me sienta como una patada en los huevos, como en la azotea. Pero me lo tenía más que merecido.

Me desabrocho un poco la cazadora, porque estaba empezando a acalorarme, y me aparto el flequillo de los ojos con un resoplido.

-Porque si no Ian no me pagaría la matrícula para ir a la universidad.

-Ah…-se empieza a mordisquear la uña del pulgar, aunque no sé qué le queda, porque ya las tiene todas comidas. Tira un poco de la manga de su chaqueta gris deportiva para que le baje un poco más y le cubra más la mano.

-Pero ya no me la pagará.-añado, mordiéndome el labio inferior.-Le he delatado. A él y a toda la banda. Y… he pedido total inmunidad para ti. La policía se olvidará de que existes.

Silencio. Y luego un nuevo:

-¿Por qué?

Bajo la mirada momentáneamente, clavándola en el felpudo. Hincho los pulmones y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Porque no quiero que te hagan daño.

Me sorprende cuando suelta una amarga carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

-No quieres que me hagan daño… Claro, quieres monopolizar tú solo en negocio, ¿verdad?

Acuso el golpe apretando los dientes y revolviéndome en el sitio.

-No… no es mi intención. Lo era, cuando empezamos con el plan, pero… pero ya no.

Asiente, pero tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, como si no me estuviera escuchando. Vuelve a mordisquearse las uñas. Tiene realmente mal aspecto. Una puñalada de culpabilidad me atraviesa el pecho.

-Mira, Danny, ya no me interesa seguir con el plan de Ian. Lo he dejado. Y a él lo han metido en la cárcel…

-Oh, así que, ¿ahora vienes a mí a ver si te pago yo la carrera?-masculla las palabras con verdadera indignación y dolor.

-¿Qué?-digo con voz aguda, incapaz de creerme que se le haya ocurrido esa hipótesis.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

-Pensé que te importaba. Pensé que era alguien especial para ti. Por pensar, ya puedo pensar cualquier cosa.

La frialdad de su voz se hace más patente al apretar los labios y mirarme fijamente. El azul de sus ojos ya no es cálido como siempre, sino que ha perdido brillo y se ha congelado, volviéndose verdadero hielo.

-Lo eres, Dan. Lo eres. ¿Por qué crees sino que te conté los de Jace y lo de Ethan? Solo Tom sabe esa parte de mi pasado.

-¿Ah, qué eso no te lo inventaste también?

Ahora soy yo el que se indigna ante esa suposición.

-¿De verdad crees que me puedo inventar algo así, Danny? Me cago en la puta, ¿de verdad?-saco las manos de los bolsillos y las pongo con las palmas hacia arriba con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Dougie. Ya no sé qué creer y qué no. Yo… me estoy volviendo loco… ya no sé si lo que veo es verdad o es lo que yo quiero ver… ya no sé distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que es un producto de mi imaginación…-ya no suena enfadado, sino al borde de las lágrimas. Suelto el aire de golpe, dejando caer los hombros y las manos. No quería que llorase. Por favor, no llores…

Estiro la mano y, un poco vacilante, toco la suya con las yemas de los dedos. Al ver que no la aparta, doy un paso hacia delante y deslizo mi palma de la mano sobre la suya, mis dedos entre los huecos de los suyos.

-Esto es real.-susurro, mirando nuestros dedos firmemente entrelazados. La otra mano, sube hasta su rostro, y le acaricio la sien con el borde de los dedos, lentamente. Alza los ojos de nuestras manos y me enfoca directamente, su iris distorsionado por la presencia de las lágrimas. Con el dedo índice recorro el perfil de sus pestañas oscuras, haciendo que parpadee y que una gotita salada abandone el refugio de sus párpados, precipitándose por entre esas pestañas, rodando mejilla abajo. Consigo atraparla con el pulgar antes de que muera en su mentón.-Esto también es real.-vuelvo a susurrar, mis propios ojos aguándose con los suyos y el dolor que reflejan.-Y esto, esto es muy, muy real.-apenas he pronunciado esas palabras, poso mis labios sobre los suyos, devolviéndole ese beso tan dulcemente tierno que me había dado en la caseta de aquel parque.

Cuando me separo, busco sus ojos, esperando encontrar el perdón. Haría cualquier cosa porque me perdonara, me arrastraría todo lo que hiciera falta, tragaría todo mi orgullo, solo porque me perdonara…

Danny no dice nada, se queda completamente mudo, mirándome pero sin verme, respirando entrecortadamente. Su mano empieza a temblar sin control en la mía, y pronto se extiende a todo su cuerpo. Abro mucho los ojos, asustado porque el color se va de golpe de su ya pálido rostro, las pecas destacando grotescamente en su piel.

-¿Da-Danny?-le doy una suave cachetada en la mejilla, pero no reacciona. El corazón se me acelera y empieza a golpearme casi dolorosamente contra la caja torácica. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha quedado así? ¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Reflexiona. Las más sensatas a veces no son las correctas, pero a veces tampoco son correctas las que se toman siguiendo los sentimientos…-musita de repente, con hilo de voz que apenas escucho, la única prueba de que está hablando es que se mueven sus labios.

-Joder, Danny, me estás asustando.-suelto, tratando de que no me entre el pánico.

De repente, por fin los ojos de Danny me enfocan, pero se ven tan atormentados y tan vacíos a la vez que no ayuda a tranquilizarme. Mucho menos cuando su mano se escurre de la mía, soltándome, y da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

-T-tienes que irte…-me dice, y siento que se me cae el alma a los pies.

-Pero…

-No. Tienes que irte. Vete.-se gira rápidamente y empuja la puerta de entrada del piso, pero lo detengo antes de que entre agarrándolo de la muñeca. Su rostro se deforma en una mueca de dolor y yo aflojo mi agarre.

-No puedo irme, Danny. Yo… joder, perdóname. Por favor. Perdóname. Lo siento muchísimo. Déjame compensártelo. Por favor… -mi voz suena suplicante, y sé que mis ojos deben de tener el mismo brillo. El labio inferior de Danny tiembla, pero se suelta de mí de un tirón.

-Vete.-me repite con voz rota, consiguiendo alcanzar el interior de su casa y moviendo la puerta para cerrarla. Salto hacia adelante para impedírselo, pero no me da tiempo y la hoja encaja en el umbral antes de que pueda meter el pie para frenarla.

-Danny, Danny, por favor, abre la puerta, por favor, no me dejes…-suplico, pegado a la madera, intentando abrirla desesperadamente. Lo siento al otro lado, sé que no se ha alejado, así que empiezo a golpear con el puño la puerta.-Joder, abre. No es justo. No es nada justo lo que estás haciendo.-sin darme cuenta, mis mejillas empiezan a humedecerse, sin cesar mi empeño de abrir la puerta.-No puedes, no puedes hacerme esto… Haces que rompa mi promesa y me enamore de ti, ¿y ahora me pides que me vaya? Por favor, Dan, te lo suplico, abre la puerta…-me duele el puño de golpear la madera, pero solo hago que pegar más y más fuerte, aún a riesgo de sacar a todos los vecinos fuera de sus casas. Tenía que abrir la puerta. Danny no podía dejarme así… No podía, joder, ¡no podía! No podía romper mi coraza, enseñarme cómo se sentía el verdadero amor, y ahora dejarme completamente desnudo y vulnerable. No sé qué voy a hacer sin tenerlo para mitigar el dolor, no quiero volver a sentirme solo, no es justo…-Haré lo que sea. Cualquier cosa, lo que tú me pidas. Pero no me dejes, no me dejes solo…-escucho unos fuertes sollozos y no sé si soy yo el que está llorando o si es él. Golpeo y golpeo la puerta, queriendo traspasarla, queriendo romper esa maldita lámina de madera que me separa de mi bote salvavidas, de lo que más quiero y he querido y que estoy perdiendo. Golpeo y golpeo hasta que me sangran los nudillos, hasta que ya no soy capaz de levantar más el brazo. Me dejo escurrir hasta el suelo, de rodillas, apoyando la frente contra la puerta. Sé que está ahí, lo siento, siento su calor, siento su presencia al otro lado, sé que está escuchando cada una de mis palabras.-Por favor, Danny… Te quiero… -susurro, rezando, rogando para que no sea demasiado tarde para pronunciar esas palabras, esperando que consigan arreglar algo el puto desastre que yo solo he montado.- Te quiero…

Y se lo repito. Muchas veces. Muchísimas. Sintiendo cómo mi corazón se hincha tanto que temo que explote, solo para hacerse muy pequeñito después con cada segundo que pasaba. Le repito tantas veces que le quiero que pierdo la cuenta.

Pero la puerta no se abre.

Y termino por perder la voz.

Y siento que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida al perderle.

Y me duele, me duele más de lo que jamás me ha dolido.

Y siento que, bajo el peso de ese doloroso error, lenta y agonizantemente, me voy muriendo en vida.

* * *

**_No espererariais que iba a acabar bien viniendo de mí aka the Drama Queen, ¿verdad? Bueno, todavía queda bastante de fic, no sé muy bien cuantos capis, pero puede que todo se solucione... O puede que no.  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios, significan mucho para mí, en serio. Y ya 80, woah, es una pasada. De verdad, muchas gracias. _**


	24. So I peel my skin and I count my sins

_**Mooooorning :D Aquí tenéis el siguiente capi. Solo voy a decir que me ha quedado muy largo. Y que no solo yo tengo dotes de pitonisa (?). Ya me entenderéis cuando lo leáis... ajia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¿eh? :3 Espero subir para el próximo finde, pero no prometo nada porque estoy muy liada con los exámenes y eso T^T Estoy segura de que iba a decir algo más, pero se me ha olvidado, así que... :DD **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: So I peel my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. **_

_**Dougie**_

Mi dedo presiona la tecla del ordenador ya desde hace mucho por inercia, porque la verdad es que no estoy viendo lo que pasa por la pantalla, a pesar de que mis ojos están fijos en ella.

Pero no me parecía raro, ya no, porque llevaba una semana igual, haciendo cosas como un autómata. La única parte del día en la que me siento vivo es por la noche. Pero no en el buen sentido. Por la noche es cuando no tengo nada más que hacer que estar conmigo mismo, y pensaba, pensaba muchísimo. Tanto que no me extrañaría que se me hubiera freído alguna neurona.

-Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?-unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi ensoñación y parpadeo, girando la cabeza para ver entrar a Tom en mi habitación. Se acerca a la cama donde estoy recostado y yo encojo las piernas para dejarle sitio después de bajar el ordenador de mis rodillas y ponerlo en la mesita. Se sienta y me mira.- ¿De verdad que no quieres que me quede?

Me paso los dedos por los ojos, frotándolos e intentando que se vuelvan a humedecer lo suficiente para que no parezca que tengo dos bolas de arena por globos oculares.

-No… Has estado esperando mucho para ir a ese concierto.-y estiro los labios hacia arriba intentando formar una sonrisa, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. ¿Por qué? Antes podía poner sonrisas falsas todo el rato…

-Oh, Dougie.-me acerca a él y me abraza, pegándome contra su pecho, y yo paso las manos por debajo de sus brazos, empezando a sorber por la nariz, como lo que parece haberse convertido en una costumbre para mí.

Cada vez que creía que podía superarlo, cada vez que creía que podía reconstruir la coraza, se volvía a caer en pedazos, me volvía a hundir, y lloraba, lloraba muchísimo, como si todo lo que no había llorado desde que vine a Londres saliese de golpe. Me sentía como un adolescente que no es capaz de controlar sus emociones. Pero es que me sentía tan vacío por dentro…

-Le echo de menos…-susurro contra el pecho de Tom, cerrando un poco más el abrazo. Bajo los párpados y los aprieto con fuerza, creando así un muro de retención para las lágrimas.-Le echo mucho de menos…

-Lo sé, Doug.-los dedos largos del rubio se pasean por mi enmarañando pelo, deshaciendo los nudos que tengo. Estoy hecho un desastre, no sé cuántos días llevo sin meterme en la ducha. Debería darle asco abrazarme.

-Quiero llamarle. Quiero saber si está bien. Pero me lo dejó muy claro cuando no me abrió la puerta… No quiere volver a saber de mí… Y me lo merezco, me merezco todo lo malo que me pase…

-Eh, no digas eso.-sus manos se cierran sobre mis hombros y me aparta de él lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. El amor fraternal que veo en su iris marrón me reconforta un poquito.-Tú no te mereces nada malo. Eres una persona maravillosa, Doug. A tu manera, pero maravillosa. Solo… solo has cometido errores. Todo el mundo los comete. Y tú, como ellos, como todos nosotros, mereces ser feliz…

Con eso ya termina de matarme y rompo a llorar, aunque ya no me deberían quedar más lágrimas. Me merecía ser feliz… ¿me lo merecía? ¿Después de haber destrozado a Danny? Porque me sentía como un verdadero monstruo.

Tom me aguanta hasta que vuelvo a cansarme y paso solamente a gimotear.

-¿Crees que algún día me perdonará?-pregunto con un hilillo de voz, mi mejilla apretada contra la camiseta que yo mismo le he puesto perdida de mocos y lágrimas.

-No lo sé, Doug. Quizás con el tiempo… Ambos tenéis la herida muy reciente. Espera a que cicatrice un poco.-asiento y me sorbo la nariz de nuevo. Luego cojo aire y me separo del abrazo de Tom. Me paso las muñecas por debajo de los ojos y le miro.

-Mira cómo te he dejado la camiseta… Tendrás que cambiártela para ir al concierto.-digo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, no, no pienso dejarte solo en esta situación. Me quedo.-dice tozudamente, juntando sus pobladas cejas en el entrecejo.

-¡No!-exclamo, y carraspeo después.-Ya me siento suficientemente culpable por lo de Danny. Destrozar tu ilusión de ir a ese concierto solo haría que hacerme sentir peor. Así que, vete. Estaré bien…

No parece muy convencido. Pero lo que decía era verdad. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas de las que arrepentirme, y Tom había esperado años para poder ir al concierto de uno de sus grupos de música favoritos.

Veo como suspira y se pasa la mano por su rubio pelo.

-Está bien. Pero promete que me avisarás con cualquier cosa. Y que no harás ninguna estupidez.

-Prometido.-y esta vez sí, soy capaz de formar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Tom todavía tarda un buen rato en irse, reticente a dejarme solo, y al final casi acabo echándolo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, me da un beso en la frente y me dedica una sonrisa de apoyo, hoyuelo incluido.

Solo ya en casa, me quedo un rato mirando la puerta, y solo tras un par de minutos obligo a mis pies a que pongan rumbo a la habitación. Una vez que llego, me dejo caer en la cama y hundo la cara en la almohada. A pesar de insistirle a Tom que se fuera, ahora me arrepentía un poco, porque sin su compañía me sentía todavía más solo. Había sido muy, muy comprensivo con todo esto, y ni una sola vez desde que llegué después del rechazo de Danny a casa me había increpado o me había recordado que él ya lo había visto venir. Ni un solo 'te lo dije' en todo este tiempo. Ayer le había preguntado por qué, si me lo merecía, por ser tan burro de no escuchar sus consejos, y me había contestado que ya se cansaría de decírmelo cuando hubiera pasado y me encontrase mejor. Era realmente un amor de chico. Menos mal que lo tenía a él, sino, ¿qué sería de mi vida? Probablemente ya estaría muerto debajo de algún puente…

Mis tripas rugen de repente, recordándome que aunque no tenga el mínimo apetito y haya adquirido complejo de zombie, debería llevarme algo al estómago antes de que me desmayase. Tardo unos buenos quince minutos en sacar las fuerzas para incorporar mi descuidado cuerpo del colchón, y otro tanto en ir hasta la cocina. Voy hasta el frigorífico y lo abro, buscando con la mirada algo que no hiciera que me entrasen nauseas. No encuentro nada, y termino por volver a la habitación de nuevo, como un alma en pena.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y dejo que mi mirada vague por el cuarto. Tengo el escritorio hecho una ruina, lleno de papeles y de trastos, y ya no hablemos del suelo, cubierto por una alfombra de revistas y ropa sucia. Mis ojos se topan con mi cámara, y la nostalgia me invade. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sacar una foto? Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde está, cogiéndola y volviendo después a la cama. La enciendo. Sí, llevaba mucho tiempo sin fotografiar nada… Había estado tan ajetreado el último mes…

Voy a la galería de fotos que tiene la cámara, para ver esas que estaban guardadas en la tarjeta. Oh, sí, esta última era de cuando cayó esa nevada tan grande. Y esta. Y esta también. Voy retrocediendo en el tiempo, por fotos sueltas y subcarpetas, hasta que llegó a lo que, mitad inconscientemente mitad conscientemente, estaba buscando. A aquella sesión de fotos improvisada que me había montado con Danny uno de los días que vino a mi casa. Acabábamos de echar un polvo y ambos estábamos tendidos sobre mi colchón cuando se me ocurrió la idea de putearlo y le pedí que posase para mí. La mitad de las fotos no eran más que pedazos de su cuerpo, o sábanas, porque no quería que le sacara fotos y estuvimos revolviendo como críos, corriendo por la habitación. Se me escapa una risa cuando veo alguna foto que no debería dejar que nadie más viera, porque plasmaban partes de su pecoso cuerpo que no se podían enseñar así como así. Se enfadaba tanto cada vez que pulsaba el botón… Y luego estaban aquellas, en las que salía yo, porque había accedido a ser mi modelo si después yo hacía del suyo. Parecíamos idiotas del todo…

La sonrisa se me borra y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, por lo que la visión se me distorsiona. En esa foto salíamos los dos, enfocados desde la distancia de los brazos de Danny. Estaba movida, y no salían nuestros rostros enteros porque Danny había puesto el zoom demasiado alto, pero la consideraba la foto más bonita que había sacado.

Veo mi propia sonrisa plasmada en los pixeles de la pantalla. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude perder esa felicidad, cómo pude perderle? ¿Cómo lo permití?

Acaricio con el pulgar la pantalla, aprovechando para quitar alguna que otra lágrima que ha ido a parar a ella tras escaparse de mis ojos.

Antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo, me levanto, apagando la cámara y dejándola en una de las estanterías. Estaba solo, ahora no había Tom's que me distrajesen un poco, así que tenía que buscar mi propio entretenimiento para no terminar volviéndome loco y haciendo algo de lo que luego me arrepintiera.

Así que me propongo asearme un poco, y ordenar la habitación. Luego igual podía salir a comprar algo que me apeteciera para comer. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la mente ocupada.

Me ducho, me pongo ropa limpia y me afeito. Y después arreglo el desastre de mi habitación, haciendo una limpieza a fondo. Todo ello me lleva unas buenas dos horas y algo, porque me tomo mi tiempo, y acabo bastante satisfecho.

Echo una mirada al reloj, todavía son las siete y algo de la tarde. Los supermercados todavía estarían abiertos, aunque también podía ir a un Starbucks y comprar unas magdalenas de esas de chocolate que hacen la boca agua.

Me calzo, me pongo el abrigo y el gorro, y salgo a la calle. Una vez que estoy abajo, caigo en la cuenta de que no he cogido el móvil, que lo he dejado cargando en la habitación. Estoy a un pelo de subir a por él pero cambio de opinión. ¿Qué podía pasar que necesitasen contactar conmigo? No iba a tardar mucho…

Y, efectivamente, no tardo mucho, apenas otra hora, y lo cierto es que me sienta bastante bien salir a tomar el aire.

Voy picando de una de las dos muffins que he comprado en el ascensor, y para cuando llego a mi planta, ya he devorado casi la mitad. ¿Qué les echaban a las condenadas para que estuvieran tan buenas?

Meto la llave en la cerradura con la mano libre, y frunzo el ceño cuando, al hacer un poco de fuerza, se abre sola. Juraría que la había cerrado bien al salir…

-¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto a una casa vacía cuando entro, después de quitarme los playeros, la cazadora y el gorro. Quizás ha vuelto porque no se fiaba de mí. Voy a la cocina y dejo la compra en la mesa, así como las llaves.- ¿Tom?

Nadie me contesta. Me dirijo a mí habitación, sintiendo que, por alguna estúpida razón, se me eriza la piel. Enciendo la luz y voy directamente hasta el escritorio, donde he dejado el móvil. Lo enciendo. Hay cinco llamadas perdidas. Y el número coincide con el que me dio la inspectora Williams. ¿Qué demonios…?

Unos brazos me agarran por detrás, pero antes de que pueda gritar, una mano me cubre la boca.

-¿De verdad creías que ibas a poder delatarme e irte de rositas, Doug? Creí que eras más inteligente… Pero por lo visto el amor te ha vuelto estúpido.-susurra entre divertido y enfadado Ian en mi oído.

¿Cómo…? No, no puede ser, lo detuvieron, Ian está entre rejas, la inspectora me llamó hace dos días para confirmarme que estaría encerrado hasta que se celebrase el juicio, no…

La mano se aprieta más fuerte contra la parte baja de mi cara, echándome la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras otro brazo me rodea el torso impidiéndome escapar. Aunque tampoco es que oponga mucha resistencia: estoy tan sorprendido y acojonado que todavía no he podido reaccionar.

-¿Asustado? No te haces ni idea de los motivos que tienes para estarlo…-sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos negros muestran un deje rabioso que no me gusta absolutamente nada.

Reaccionando por fin, me impulso hacia delante, escapando de su agarre, aunque no es que me lo ponga especialmente difícil. Respirando entrecortadamente, le miro antes de cruzarme de brazos, tratando de comportarme como el Dougie engreído y seguro de sí mismo en el que solía convertirme.

-¿Yo? ¿Asustado? Solo me has pillado por sorpresa.-se ríe, señal de que no se lo traga, y yo aprieto más los brazos contra mi pecho. Se interponía en el camino que me unía con la puerta, tenía que buscar alguna manera de apartarle para poder huir. Porque no había que ser Einstein para saber que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Quizás si no lograba escapar y con un poco de suerte, solo me daría una paliza que me dejaría chupando de pajita dos meses. Si no había suerte, entonces lo más probable es que me matara.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cárcel? Con lo que me ha costado conseguirte una habitación, en los tiempos que corren…

Vuelve a reírse, dando un paso hacia mí. No sé cómo consigo quedarme quieto en el sitio.

-Ay, Doug, Doug, Doug. Qué fallo el tuyo al delatarme. Creías que iba a funcionar, que lograrían encerrarme, que te librarías de mí y que podrías ir a montar tu nidito de amor con Jones sin que nadie te lo impidiera, ¿verdad?-niega con la cabeza, haciéndose el incrédulo.-Pero te olvidaste de una cosita. Soy el jefe de una las organizaciones más poderosas de los bajos fondos de Londres. Tengo contactos, muchos contactos. Y lo que es mejor, gente que me debe favores. Solo hacen falta un par de llamadas con tintes amenazadores y algún que otro recordatorio para conseguir que los mejores abogados de la cuidad defiendan mi caso. ¿Qué tiene la policía de mí? ¿Fotos? Todas tomadas ilegalmente. ¿Datos sobre contrabando de drogas? No tienen pruebas de que yo sea el cabecilla.-se frota las manos, separándolas después con las palmas hacia arriba, en actitud de 'soy un puto genio'.-No tienen nada contra mí. No sabes lo gratificante que fue ver sus caras cuando me abrieron la celda y me acompañaron ellos mismos a la salida. Sobre todo la de la zorra esa rubia.

Me dan ganas de abofetearme a mí mismo. Tiene razón. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, tenía que haber previsto que Ian se iba a salir con la suya, que yo no era nadie para derribarlo. Yo no era el David que podía con Goliat. Idiota, idiota, idiota…

Sin dejar que pueda hacerse una idea de los derroteros por los que va mi mente, chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar.

-Un pequeño fallo.-digo, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se mira las cutículas por unos segundos y luego clava las oscuridades de sus ojos en los míos, en una mirada de puro depredador, igual que la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro.

-Sí, un pequeño fallo. Pero tan pequeño que te va a traer enormes consecuencias.

Decido que ese es el momento de intentar escapar. Doy un rápido giro hacia la derecha, intentando ser lo suficientemente rápido como para rodearle y alcanzar la puerta. Pero mi movimiento no le pilla por sorpresa y se abalanza a por mí, sus brazos cogiéndome por la cintura. Me revuelvo cuando me alza en volandas, rezando porque mis codos o pies le acierten y me suelte, a la vez que chillo tan alto y fuerte que siento mis propias cuerdas vocales vibrar en toda su amplitud. Aunque el grito pronto se corta cuando me lanza contra el escritorio como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. Caigo sobre todos los papeles y trato de rebullir, pero en seguida Ian me agarra, sujetándome contra el borde de la mesa, haciendo que mi torso incline dolorosamente sobre la superficie.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte? Si no hemos acabado de hablar…-estamos cerca, y me vuelve a tener inmovilizado porque ha sujetado mis muñecas con ambas manos, doblándomelas y colocándomelas en la espalda, por lo que estamos en una especie de grotesco abrazo.

Sin pensar mucho, lleno los pulmones de aire y luego lo suelto con fuerza, procurando que lleve toda la saliva que pueda. La cara de Ian se deforma instantes después de que le haya escupido. Ya no es un enfado contenido como antes. Es verdadero enfado. Un salvaje y aterrador enfado.

Sus manos mueven las mías un poco más arriba en mi espalda, mis hombros dando de sí un poco más de lo que está en el umbral de la comodidad, pero trato de poner cara de impasividad.

-Te vas a arrepentir de eso. Vaya que si te vas a arrepentir…-masculla amenazadoramente. Lo siguiente que siento es mi nariz hundirse bajo la frente de Ian. Aturdido por el potente cabezazo, no soy más que a trastabillar cuando me empuja, apartándome de la mesa. Y mucho menos soy capaz de esquivar el gancho directo que me lanza al estómago y que hace que me doble en dos.

Trato de protegerme de la cadena de golpes con la que me ametralla, e incluso trato de devolverle algún que otro, pero nada evita que acabe estampado igual contra la pared de mi habitación donde está mi collage de fotos.

Me escurro hasta el suelo, cogiendo aire a bocanadas, porque no puedo tomarlo por mi nariz rota, que no hace más que sangrar, goteando hasta el suelo. Algunos de los cuadros se caen, rompiéndose el cristal, dispersándose en pedacitos brillantes a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Eh?-Ian habla con puro desprecio, ya no hay nada de divertido en su voz. Se acerca a mí de dos zancadas, haciendo crujir los cristales bajo la suela de sus zapatos, y yo trato de ponerme, al menos, de rodillas. Una contundente patada a las costillas me lo impide.-Tu querido trabajo, hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo se siente?-de nuevo otra patada, si cabe más fuerte que la anterior.- ¿Eh? Tú, con tus putos sueños, con tu puta universidad, ¿qué sientes al ver destrozado todo eso?-otros dos puntapiés llenos de rabia me sacan el poco aire que me queda en los pulmones.- ¿Creías que podrías escapar de la banda? ¿Creías que era tan fácil? ¿Creías que te dejaría escapar? ¡Entérate, no puedes! ¡No se puede escapar de este jodido mundo! ¡Ni tú ni nadie puede!-con la última patada se escucha un claro _crack_ que me hace chillar de dolor, las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos mezclándose con la sangre que cubre mi nariz y toda mi barbilla. Nunca había experimentado tanto dolor físico como ahora, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Jace, ni siquiera en los primeros meses en las calles donde tenía que hacerme valer en las peleas callejeras.

Los golpes cesan y solo se escuchan los jadeos de Ian, que trata de recuperar la respiración. Apenas lo veo por el rabillo del ojo pasarse la mano temblorosa por el pelo, como si tratase de tranquilizarse, de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. ¿A qué habían venido esas palabras? Sonaba casi como si me envidiase por tener una meta. Él era feliz siendo el amo de Londres. ¿Por qué entonces esa frustración al señalar que no se podía escapar del mundo de las bandas? Nunca me había parado a pensar que, quizás, él tampoco había querido esto, que no había elegido la vida que ahora llevaba, por mucho poder y dinero que le diera.

Pasados unos minutos en los que él parece tranquilizarse y en los que yo me tanteo el costado, buscando mitigar el intenso dolor de mis costillas rotas, da un paso y se acerca a mí, acuclillándose. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo y tiran de mi cabeza hacia arriba, obligándome a que me incorpore, a que le mire a los ojos.

-Bueno, parece que no te he estropeado mucho la cara… -comenta, volviendo a sonar casi divertido. Me suelta y vuelvo a dejarme caer en el suelo.

Ian se aleja, y abro lo suficiente los ojos para ver que se acerca a la estantería donde había dejado mi cámara tras colocar la habitación. Luego mis ojos se topan con el teléfono móvil, que cuelga de la mesa, enganchado todavía al cable y al enchufe. Si consiguiera alcanzarlo y marcar el 999, el número de emergencias…

Me paso la lengua por los labios, recogiendo el sabor metálico y algo salado de la sangre que los cubre, y miro rápidamente al moreno, que trastea con la cámara, intentando encenderla. Me incorporo sobre un brazo, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas para que no se me escape ningún gemido de dolor, la otra sujetándome las costillas. Empiezo a moverme lo más rápida y silenciosamente que puedo, arrastrándome hacia el teléfono.

-Ché, ché, ché, ¿adónde te crees que vas?-mierda, ¡joder!

La mano de Ian se cierra en el cuello de mi camiseta, tirando de mí hacia arriba de nuevo, aunque esta vez no se contenta con que me incorpore simplemente, sino que me obliga a ponerme en pie. Y luego me arrea una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de la mano, antes de empujarme hacia la cama. Caer sobre mi magullado torso es como caer sobre una cama llena de clavos en punta. Jadeo, tratando de contener el dolor, de retener las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando… Dolía demasiado para que fuese real… ¿De verdad iba a matarme?

No me muevo, creyendo que si me quedo lo más quieto posible lograré que el cuerpo me duela menos. Escucho a Ian acercarse y se coloca de tal forma que entra en mi campo visual. Sujeta mi cámara en una mano y sonríe, apretando después el botón de captura. El flash me ciega durante unos segundos, y hasta parpadear se siente como un acto sobrehumano.

-Mira qué bonita. Creo que se la voy a enviar a Jones. Seguro que se lleva una sorpresa al verte en este estado. Hasta incluso se alegra. Porque tengo oído que no se tomó nada bien la verdad. Pobrecito Dougie, que le han rechazado. Aunque, ¿qué te esperabas? ¿Creías que te iba a querer taaaanto que no le iba a importar que le hubieras mentido? Ese amor no existe, Doug. Probablemente solo estaba encaprichado contigo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad? Probablemente solo se sentía atraído hacia ti por el peligro de lo prohibido. Pero, cuando se acaba eso, ¿qué queda? Nada. Solo tú destrozado por un amor que seguramente ni era correspondido, al fin y al cabo…

-Qué te jodan, Ian, qué te jodan…-mascullo, escupiendo sangre al hablar, manchando el edredón, aunque sus palabras realmente consiguen hacerme dudar. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Danny se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no me quería de verdad después de que yo le besara y le dijera que lo que sentía por él era real? ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso me había rechazado? No, no puede ser… me niego a creerlo, es Ian el que intenta confundirme, Danny no es así, él me quería, me quería de verdad… ¿no?

Él solo se vuelve a reír, toqueteando la cámara. Se vuelve hacia mí con una taimada sonrisa plasmada en los labios, su ceja elevada.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una cosita, Doug?-se mueve rápidamente como si temiera que me escapara, y me clava la rodilla en la parte baja de la espalda, sus dedos de la mano en la que no sujeta la cámara de nuevo cerrados con fuerza en los mechones de mi cabello.-Te iban a coger. Los del concurso de la universidad te iban a coger. ¿Verdad que parecía desinteresado en el tema tuyo del proyecto y la fotografía? No eres el único que sabe actuar bien. Seguí cada uno de tus progresos. Y fui a la universidad cuando me enteré que te iban a conceder esa beca. Y amenacé a uno de los jueces del concurso para que no permitiera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que ganases… Puedo llegar a ser realmente convincente, Doug. Lo sabes, ¿no? Tú utilizabas a Danny mientras yo, desde el principio, te utilizaba a ti. Maravilloso, ¿verdad?-a pesar de que los tengo ya destrozados, me muerdo los labios con fuerza. No. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No podía ser que hubiera caído en la trampa tan rápido, no podía ser que… no… era imposible que… Noto como los ojos se me empiezan a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo, aunque esta vez no son de dolor. Al menos, no físico.

Ian me suelta, poniéndose en pie, y yo tuerzo la cabeza para que no me enfoque la cara con la cámara, mientras lucho por contener las lágrimas.

-Ouch, ¿duele? Vamos, no seas tan quejica. ¿No me digas que he roto tu corazoncito?-se me escapa un sollozo y agarro la colcha con fuerza, luchando para que no se me escape ninguno más. Le veo girar la cámara, observándola. Luego sus ojos pasan a mí, con un brillo rabioso similar al de antes. No dice nada, solo frunce los labios en algo que no sé si se considera como mueca o como sonrisa. Y después alza el brazo y lo impulsa con fuerza hacia abajo, soltando la cámara, estampándola contra el suelo.

Grito y trato de incorporarme velozmente para evitar que la rompa más, porque el objetivo ya se ha partido, pero mi magullado cuerpo no me lo permite y tengo que observar cómo Ian patea la cámara hasta que no es más que un amasijo de plástico y cables. Empiezo a hiperventilar, aunque duela como si estuviera respirando ácido, observando con ojos desorbitados la cámara, mi cámara, mi pequeño tesoro, que ahora yace en el suelo cual cadáver desmembrado.

-Hijo de puta…-susurro, y, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, me levanto como un resorte, sacando las fuerzas que hace unos segundos no logré reunir, y me lanzo a por Ian. Le pillo un poco por sorpresa y no logra esquivarme del todo, así que consigo impactar mi puño contra su mandíbula. Pero mi ventaja no dura mucho, porque en seguida vuelve a golpearme él, abofeteándome, y vuelvo a caer sobre la cama, esta vez de espaldas. Vuelvo a hacer el amago de levantarme, pero él se abalanza sobre mí para impedírmelo. Forcejeamos, y aunque yo me llevo la mayor parte de los golpes, él no sale del todo ileso. Chillo y me revuelvo como si estuviera poseído y fuera la nueva versión de la niña del exorcista, pero no logro quitármelo de encima y arrancarle la cabeza como es mi intención, menos cuando me inmoviliza las manos sujetándomelas por encima de la cabeza. Arqueo la espalda, intentando soltarme, pataleo sin control, e incluso le vuelvo a escupir varias veces, manchando esta vez su rostro de gotitas de sangre. Pero pronto el dolor que me producen mis propias costillas, que se me clavan en la carne como dagas afiladas, es demasiado para que pueda soportarlo. Dejo de luchar, respirando lentamente entre gimoteos para no agravar más la situación. Me noto las mejillas súper hinchadas, debido a la cantidad ingente de bofetadas y puñetazos que me ha dado, y la boca y garganta me saben tanto a sangre que tengo la horrible sensación de que me estoy ahogando en ella.

-Pequeña fiera…-se burla Ian, cuatro líneas rojas, oscuras y sangrantes en su mejilla, allí donde clavé mis uñas. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose algunas gotas de mi propia sangre.-Debería matarte aquí mismo… Debería hacerte lo mismo que a tu querida cámara…-sonríe de lado, acercando su boca a mi oído, retorciendo un poco más mis muñecas.-Pero entonces me quedaría sin hueso con el que jugar… Además, ¿qué clase de novio sería si te dejara marchar así como así? ¿Qué clase de autoridad supondría, qué ejemplo le daría al resto de los Sleeping Dogs?-su aliento golpea en mi cuello cuando ríe secamente.-Eres de mi propiedad. Te vendiste a mí, eres mío hasta que yo quiera que lo sigas siendo.-tuerzo la cabeza con fuerza, apretando los labios, cuando siento algo húmedo y caliente recorrer el perfil de mi oreja.-No puedes escapar, Doug, nunca has tenido la posibilidad, aunque creyeses que sí. ¿Pensabas que te dejaría marchar cuando consiguieses entrar en la universidad? ¿Pensabas que iba a permitir que me dieras la patada? Cuán equivocado estabas…-con un rápido movimiento, pasa a agarrarme las muñecas con una sola mano, haciendo presión sobre la almohada. Los dedos de la que ha soltado se cierran en torno a mi mandíbula, sus afilados dedos clavándose en mis mejillas. Un brusco tirón hace que vuelva a girar la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos clavándose en los míos.-Te dejaré vivir. Pero a partir de ahora, tendrás la correa mucho más corta. Si intentas escapar, si intentas traicionarme de nuevo, si no haces absolutamente lo que yo diga como yo diga, iré y mataré de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se me ocurra a la estrellita y al friki ese que tienes por compañero de piso. Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Jones. Si te veo cerca de él, sea para lo que sea, también lo mataré. ¿Lo has entendido?-siento las yemas de sus dedos contra mis muelas, únicamente separados por la piel de mis carrillos, de tan fuerte que me tiene agarrada la cara. Se inclina un poco más sobre mi rostro, tanto que cuando habla sus labios rozan los míos.- ¿Lo has entendido o no?

Apenas puedo hacerlo debido a su agarre, pero asiento. No quiero, pero asiento. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No quería que hiciese daño a Tom, y tampoco a Danny. Eran las dos únicas personas que me habían querido de verdad y a las que yo había querido de todo corazón. No podía permitir que nada malo les pasase por mis pecados…

-Bien, me alegra que hayamos arreglado esto, cariño. Ahora ya pasamos directamente a la reconciliación, ¿vale?-se vuelve a burlar Ian, soltándome tanto la cara como las muñecas. El muy cerdo sabía que no iba a huir, que no podría hacerlo después de su amenaza. Sabía que estaba completamente a su merced… De nuevo, volvía a encontrarme en esa situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que volver a lo mismo? Me dejé la piel para apartar lo de Jace e Ethan de mi vida, para escapar de ello. Luché con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahora volvía a lo mismo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba predestinado a estar siempre subyugado por otras personas? ¿No me estaba permitido tomar las riendas de mi propia vida? ¿Por qué cada vez que creía conseguirlo me las arrebataban de forma tan cruel?

Contengo un nuevo grito cuando los dientes de Ian se clavan con fuerza en mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja. Quiero suplicarle que lo haga. Que me mate, quiero decir. Todo sería mucho mejor para todo el mundo si me matase… Incluso para mí, porque sentía que ya no podía más con la decepción, ya no podía más con la caída. Cada vez subía más alto, y creía rozar el sol, pero luego perdía las alas, se me quemaban como a Ícaro, y me precipitaba al vacío…

Siento la lengua de Ian recorrer mi cuello, presionándose ahí donde late mi errático pulso. Por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor, eso no. Por favor, otra vez no… Mi cabeza empieza a construir miles de súplicas. Pero nada sale de mi garganta. A pesar de que quería, era incapaz de suplicarle. Me había pasado buena parte de mi vida haciéndolo. Suplicando por algo de amor primero, suplicando por compasión después. Y ya no tenía voz para seguir haciéndolo…

Así que no hago más que llorar en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, cuando sus manos recorren mi pecho, haciendo ligera presión sobre las zonas más machacadas. Tampoco hago mucho más cuando me quita la camiseta, aunque inconscientemente me resisto un poco, lo que me hace ganarme una nueva bofetada. Su juguete. No era más que eso para él. Y como buen juguete, tenía que dejarme hacer. Aunque sintiese que algo dentro de mí se iba rompiendo cada vez más con cada beso que dejaba en mi ahora desnudo y amoratado pecho, aunque los bordes de la cicatriz de mi alma se fueran separando, abriendo esa herida que tanto me había afanado en curar.

Su mano llega al borde de mi pantalón y se cuela dentro sin más miramientos, haciendo que un nuevo sollozo convulsione mi pecho. Ian me susurra algo en el oído a la vez que obliga a una de mis manos a hacerle lo mismo que la suya me está haciendo a mí. No hay lugar para la réplica.

Pierdo el sentido del tiempo. No sé cuánto pasa, y lo cierto es que en mi mente todo se conforma como un manchurrón borroso de lo que sucede desde ese momento hasta este. Solo sé que me duelen muchísimo las costillas de estar tumbado bocabajo, que me cuesta hasta respirar, y que Ian anda detrás de mí. Percibo como insulsa información que no tengo los pantalones puestos, ni siquiera la ropa interior.

Un mordisco en mi hombro y un 'vamos, no llores, lo hemos hecho cientos de veces, sé que te gusta' en mi oído me instan a hundir la cara en la almohada, a apretarla con fuerza contra mí a pesar de que eso signifique machacar más mi ya rota nariz, como si hubiera algún mundo oculto tras la tela y las plumas en el que pudiera meterme para escapar de esto.

Por un momento, parece que nada va a pasar. Todo se queda en silencio momentáneamente, un ligero zumbido de fondo que va _in crescendo_. A pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados, tengo la sensación de que todo se detiene, y noto cada ínfima parte de mi cuerpo latir, la sangre viajando por mis venas, el oxígeno entrando en mis pulmones, la tela de la almohada empapada en rojo contra mi piel, las manos de Ian a ambos lados de mi cadera. La calma que precede a la tormenta.

Y, de repente, pasa. Lo siento abrirse paso como un contundente proyectil, y pronto todo explota a mi alrededor. Todo estalla en pedazos. Y aunque sé que estoy gritando, aunque sé que el desgarrador sonido logra traspasar mis mandíbulas encajadas al morder la almohada, aunque sé que Ian está gimiendo, no escucho nada. Nada más que ese zumbido. Pero sí siento, vaya que si siento…

Con cada sacudida, el mundo se rompe cada vez en trocitos más pequeños.

Hasta que no queda nada más que polvo.

Hasta que mis alas terminan de arder y no queda nada de ellas.

* * *

_** Con cada review que me dejáis salváis la vida de una Ariana amenazada por ser tan cruel con sus pjs (?) **  
_


	25. When all your dreams are shattered

_**Da, da, da! Morning all :3 No os quejaréis, que subo bien prontico, ¿eh? Bueno, como he prometido a cierta personita que el lunes cumple añitos, aquí te dedico este capítulo, Alba xDD ¡Cumpleaños feliz, chúpate la nariz, y si no te la chupaas, chúpate un calcetíiiiiiiin! (8) xDD Espero que esta vez no me digas que solo te dedico capis tristes (?) Aunque para el caso... Advierto que este capi no es que sea gran cosa, soz -.-''' Y eso :3**  
_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful. **_

_**Danny**_

Centro toda mi atención en conseguir que el coche quede aparcado más o menos decentemente en el hueco existente entre un contenedor de basura y otro coche, todo ello sin que implique llevarme por delante a algún adolescente despistado de esos que entran en manada en el instituto. Llevaba unos cuantos años conduciendo (más de los que debería, porque aprendí a conducir antes de tener la edad suficiente edad para sacarme el carné como buen pandillero que soy), pero juro que aquello era de las cosas más difíciles a las que me enfrentaba al volante.

Suelto un 'hum' satisfecho cuando consigo encajar mi algo viejo pero adorado Volkswagen azul en el no muy amplio espacio. Después me quito el cinturón y miro a Lilly hacer lo mismo, para abrir después la puerta con cuidado de que no se la lleve ningún otro conductor estresado. Le imito, saliendo del coche y dirigiéndome al maletero.

-A ver… ¿Te ayudo a llevar esto dentro?-pregunto, sacando una caja de tamaño considerable. Quedaba una bolsa y otra cajita más pequeña dentro.

Lilly se aparta un mechón pelirrojo de la cara.

-Vale. ¿Te pongo esto ahí encima?-se coloca la mochila del instituto mejor sobre los hombros, agarrando la bolsa del interior del maletero y haciéndome señas hacia la otra caja.

-Claro, vamos a explotar al hermano caritativo a base de trabajos forzados.-refunfuño, aunque mi tono deja claro que solo bromeo.

Mi hermana se ríe, colocando la cajita encima de la que ya llevo, y tras bajar la tapa del maletero, me pellizca los bíceps.

-Anda, con lo fuerte que eres tú. Qué te quejarás… ¿No decías que de aquí se saca el acero para hacer los barcos?-me saca la lengua y me suelta el músculo, echando a andar hacia la entrada del instituto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrío, y me apresuro a seguirla con cuidado de que no se me caiga nada, cosa harto difícil debido a la cantidad ingente de personas (noventa por ciento no mayores de dieciocho) que corretean a nuestro alrededor.

A Lilly le encantaban las artes escénicas. Iba a baile y, por supuesto, este curso se había apuntado a teatro. A finales de este mes, es decir, de marzo, iban a representar _Romeo y Julieta_, para cerrar así el segundo trimestre del curso, ya que para el tercero y último tendrían que centrarse en los exámenes y no tendrán tiempo para ensayar más. Estaba muy emocionada, y eso que no le había tocado ser Julieta, como a ella le hubiera gustado. Todas estas cosas que había en las cajas eran ropa y elementos que iban a conformar el vestuario y escenario de la obra, ya que el instituto no tenía demasiado presupuesto para permitirse el lujo de conseguirlo todo nuevo. ¿No estaba ahora muy de moda reciclar?

Sigo a Lilly entre la multitud hasta llegar al edificio propiamente dicho, sintiéndome de nuevo como un alumno más. A pesar de que nunca me gustó ni se me dio bien estudiar, puedo notar cierta nostalgia aflorar en mi pecho al pensar en mi época de estudiante.

Lilly me conduce hasta el salón de actos, donde se han reunido todos los integrantes del curso de teatro para dejar todo el material que hubieran podido encontrar, y que después del ensayo de la primera hora recontarían para ver qué les servía y qué no.

-Vale, deja eso ahí.-me dice Lilly, señalándome una esquina donde ya se ha reunido un buen montón de cajas y bolsas. Voy a descargar y después vuelvo a donde está, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Algo más, su Ilustrísima Señoría?-estiro la comisura del labio en una pequeña media sonrisa.

-Nopi. Puedes retirarte.-su sonrisa es más ancha, y hace que sus ojos azules brillen.-Gracias. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para empezar a ensayar. Nos vemos en casa después, ¿vale?

Me da un beso en la mejilla, vuelve a sonreír y se marcha trotando por el pasillo central que hay entre las butacas, uniéndose a un grupo de amigos.

Verla tan feliz hace que mi sonrisa sea un poquito más real.

Mientras salgo del instituto, levantando curiosas miradas por aquí y por allá, vuelvo a dar gracias por tenerla. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella. Entre lo de papá y lo de Dougie… Sí, habían pasado casi dos meses de aquello, pero estoy seguro que no estaría ahora aquí sino llega a ser por Lilly.

Lo había pasado mal. Muy mal. Después de la conversación con Dougie, después de que le rechazase, después de que decidiera que no quería perdonarle, fue como si un agujero negro me hubiese engullido. No podía hacer más que llorar mientras mi cabeza repetía como un CD rayado, una y otra vez, esos 'te quiero's' que me había dicho, casi gritando, casi sollozando. Fue duro, muy duro, porque quería creerlos, con toda el alma, pero a la vez era incapaz de saber si eran verdaderos o no, a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho.

Lilly fue la que me obligó a comer, la que me daba conversación, la que venía cada poco a mi habitación y me encontraba algo que hacer para que no terminase volviéndome loco y haciéndome más daño a mí mismo.

Todo ello también me dio, y me sigue dando, fuerzas para seguir aguantando a mi padre, para controlarme con él, porque sé que no puedo dejar que cumpla su amenaza y se lleve a Lilly lejos de mí.

Salgo del instituto y una vez dentro del coche, me quedo mirando al salpicadero con expresión algo ausente. Allí había sido donde había ido a parar mi camiseta cuando Dougie y yo lo hicimos por primera vez, esa noche en la que tenía que vigilar la entrada de uno de los locales de los Breakout Kings… Ahora parece tan obvio que desde el principio todo era una trampa, que todo era una mentira… Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me siga palpitando el corazón cuando pienso en él, o que una bobalicona sonrisa se extienda por mis labios cuando recuerdo algún momento gracioso a su lado, o que las lágrimas acudan a mis ojos cuando pienso en lo estúpido que fui… y le echaba tanto de menos… añoraba hablar con él hasta tarde por teléfono, añoraba sus bromas y sus picoteos, su afición de sacarme los colores, añoraba las sonrisas que se le escapaban cuando lograba arañar su máscara… Sí, le echaba mucho, mucho de menos… Y en los momentos más inesperados, como el de ahora, me encontraba pensando en él, en todo eso que echaba de menos, y tenía la urgencia de coger el teléfono y llamarle. ¿Seguiría manteniendo sus palabras? ¿O se habría olvidado ya de mí? Por suerte o por desgracia, era demasiado cobarde para pulsar el botón de llamada… Y se sentía tan raro seguir adelante sin él… Quiero decir, apenas pasaron tres meses desde la primera vez que nos vimos y el día en el que nos despedimos, pero se sentía como si ya no fuera nada igual, como si al entrar en mi vida Dougie me hubiera quitado la venda que tenía en los ojos y me hubiera hecho ver el mundo de un color mucho más bonito, y que al irse todo recuperara su tonalidad gris solo que, ahora, sabía que ese no era su verdadero color. Y no sabía cómo volver a pintarlo.

Sin tanta metáfora, siendo directo, lo que pasaba era que, simplemente, me había enamorado demasiado de él y todavía lo seguía estando…

Saliendo de mi ensoñamiento antes de que sea tarde y se me vuelva a romper la pose de perfecta normalidad que había construido para que Lilly dejase de preocuparse por mí, saco las llaves del bolsillo donde lo había metido y las meto en el contacto. Arranco y echo cinco minutos para sacar el coche del agujero donde lo había metido.

Mientras conduzco por el no muy fluido tráfico de Londres, pongo la música de la radio a todo volumen, para así no escuchar la voz encerrada dentro de mi cabeza. Pienso en lo que tengo que hacer hoy: Jimmy sigue en la cárcel y no podemos hacer nada más que esperar para sacarlo, y Harry todavía está con unos familiares en Manchester, así que la banda permanece algo aletargada por miedo a que la policía vuelva a tomar represalias contra nosotros. Tengo entendido que algo similar le pasa a los Sleeping Dogs, aunque no ando muy puesto en el tema…

Compruebo con decepción que, desde que los Blackstars no estamos al cien por cien, y puesto que Lilly tiene todo el día ocupado, a mí no me queda gran cosa que hacer aparte de volver a casa con papá y con mamá. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto mi vida tan aburrida?

El sonido del móvil me llega a través de la canción que escupen los altavoces del coche, y me apresuro a inclinarme sobre el asiento de copiloto donde lo había dejado, para cogerlo.

-¿Sí?-agarro con fuerza el volante con la mano libre, sin importarme un bledo estar cometiendo una imprudencia.

-_Oh_.-una voz masculina ligeramente conocida pero que no logro ubicar me habla desde el otro extremo de la línea con lo que parece cierta sorpresa y nerviosismo.-_Eh… ¿Eres Danny Jones?_

Frunzo el ceño, creyendo que es una de estas llamadas con las que te fríen las compañías telefónicas para que aceptes alguna oferta especial que presentan como si fuese la receta de la poción de la vida eterna. Por eso estoy a punto de colgar sin más, pero me mosquea esa impresión de haber escuchado la voz antes.

-Es posible, sí. ¿Quién lo pregunta?-intento sonar algo amenazador para que en caso de que en verdad sea un teleoperador no intente convencerme de nada.

-_Bueno, no sé si te acordarás de mí… Apenas nos vimos una vez, pero…_-un suspiro hace crujir la línea._-Soy Tom. Tom Fletcher. _

Hace una pausa, como si esperase que su nombre me dijese algo. Tom. ¿Qué Tom? Conocía a varios Tom's, Tom era un nombre muy común en Inglaterra, ¿no? No sé por qué siento cierta incomodidad y me revuelvo en el asiento, vigilando a un coche que me adelanta por la derecha.

-Lo siento, no caigo.-confieso, mordiéndome el labio inferior, intentando hacer memoria.

-_Soy el amigo de Dougie. Su compañero de piso. Nos vimos el día que te quedaste a dormir en su habitación…-_según escucho el nombre de Dougie mi pie vuela al freno, deteniendo el coche de golpe con chirrido y ganándome unos cuantos pitidos de los conductores de detrás.

Noto como la piel de la nuca y los brazos se me eriza, y como el corazón empieza a latirme a más velocidad en el pecho. ¿Por qué su mera mención hace que reaccione tan intensamente? Vuelvo a poner en marcha el vehículo, porque con el frenazo se me ha calado, y trato de tranquilizarme.

-Vale.-logro contestar secamente tras un minuto casi entero en silencio. Me humedezco los labios con la lengua, reprimiendo la avalancha de preguntas que empiezan a formarse en el fondo de mi garganta.

-_Mira, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y sé que lo vuestro no acabó bien, y también que puedes mandarme perfectamente a la mierda porque ya no es asunto tuyo… pero… por favor, necesito hablar contigo. _

El tono de voz que utiliza, mitad preocupado mitad desesperado, transforma las preguntas en un ceñido nudo que apenas deja pasar el aire. ¿Le había pasado algo a Dougie? ¿Algo… algo malo? No… Joder, no me puede soltar eso sin darme más información. Y cierto, ya no era asunto mío, Dougie y yo habíamos 'cortado' (aunque no sé si es correcto emplear ese término porque nunca hubo un 'pareja' en lo nuestro…) y cada uno nos habíamos ido por nuestro camino. Lo que le pasara ya no tenía que importarme… pero lo hacía, ¿no? Y lo iba a seguir haciendo durante lo que yo creo que será bastante tiempo, me guste o no… Así que termino respondiendo un rápido:

-Dime hora y lugar y estaré allí.

…

Entro en la cafetería donde he quedado con Fletcher con paso decido, intentando camuflar el miedo y la preocupación que me llevan acompañando desde que recibí su llamada. ¿Y si ahora me decía que Dougie había muerto? ¿Qué le había atropellado un camión de la basura o algo así cuando estaba ganándose el dinero para ir a la universidad? ¿O que se había tirado por un puente por mi culpa? Joder…

Echo un vistazo rápido a los clientes del local, maldiciendo al no encontrar la cabeza rubia que busco. Tengo un recuerdo fugaz de él, pero creo que podría reconocerlo si lo veo. Así que vuelvo a escanear el lugar, esta vez más detenidamente. Una mano que se agita en una de las mesas del final me facilita la tarea.

Me acerco sorteando mesas, un molesto cosquilleo en mi pecho.

-Hola.-me dice el rubio, mirándome a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

-Hola.-contesto en una especie de gruñido, dejándome caer en la silla de enfrente de él. Saco las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y las dejo sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa, aunque no tardan mucho en hacerse con algo con lo que entretenerse, en este caso la carta de las bebidas disponibles.-Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?

El chico asiente, serio, y carraspea un poco. Por el movimiento continuo de sus ojos diría que no está muy cómodo en mi presencia, es casi como si me tuviese miedo.

-Tú… sigues dirigiendo los Blackstars, ¿no?-me pregunta, cosa que me pilla bastante desprevenido porque no sé a qué viene. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar afirmativamente, sin entrar en detalles sobre la actual situación de la banda.-Vale, eso significa que sigues teniendo más posibilidades que yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Más posibilidades de qué? ¿No íbamos a hablar de Dougie?-pregunto con impaciencia y algo de enfado, para darme cuenta segundos después de que nunca dijo explícitamente que fuéramos a hablar de Dougie. Trago saliva, notando mis mejillas colorearse.

La comisura de sus labios se estira hacia arriba, formando una pequeña sonrisa, y parece que sus ojos marrones se dulcifican un poco.

-Tú también le echas de menos, ¿eh?-susurra, negando un poco con la cabeza.

El corazón me da un vuelco y me olvido de disimular.

-¿Él… él me echa de menos?-suelto con voz temblorosa, retorciendo la carta entre las manos.

Tom se frota la nuca, y tuerce la boca en una mueca, un hoyuelo apareciendo como reacción.

-Estoy seguro de que sí… No hablamos mucho ya, así que no estoy seguro, pero… sí…-puedo notar un matiz triste en su voz al decir que ya no hablaban mucho. Empiezo a mordisquearme la uña del pulgar, y voy a preguntar algo justo cuando aparece el camarero. Pedimos rápidamente lo primero que se nos viene a la cabeza, y yo dejo la carta por la mirada asesina que me ha lanzado el tipo al verme estrujarla tanto. –Verás… Dougie… algo raro pasó…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'algo raro pasó'? ¿Cuándo?-cada vez me pongo más de los nervios. ¿No puede soltarlo y ya está?

Suspira fuertemente, clavando sus ojos en mí.

-Una semana después de que tú y él… hablaseis, le dejé solo en el piso. No quería, porque estaba mal, realmente le afectó tu rechazo... y no te lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas culpable, ¿eh? Tuviste todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo después de saber la verdad… La cosa es que temía que hiciese alguna tontería. Pero me convenció. Ya sabes cómo es Dougie para hacer creer al resto lo que quiere… La cuestión es que cuando volví por la madrugada a casa, me lo encontré hecho un ovillo en su cama…-se pasa la mano por el pelo tras subirse las gafas por su afilada nariz con el dedo índice.-La habitación estaba rara, olía a productos de limpieza, había cambiado las sábanas y faltaban cuadros de su collage. Cuando me acerqué a él vi que tenía la nariz hinchada y torcida, y apenas se podía mover. No me quiso contar que le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando le arrastré al hospital porque tenía el pecho hecho un poema de golpes, incluyendo un par de costillas rotas.-trago saliva, notando cada fibra de mi cuerpo tensa, una rabia casi visceral creciendo en mi estómago.-Sigo sin saberlo. No ha abierto la boca, por más que lo he intentado, lo único que he conseguido es que me grite y se eche a llorar.

Se queda en silencio cuando el camarero vuelve, dejando los pedidos encima de la mesa. Pego un buen trago a la cerveza que ha dejado delante de mí, porque mi boca se ha secado por completo. Insto con la mirada a Tom para que siga hablando según se aleja el camarero.

-Un par de semanas después de ese incidente misterioso, me di cuenta de que faltaba su cámara. Le pregunté y me dijo que se había estropeado y la había tirado. Él nunca se desharía de su cámara, Danny. Ya sabes lo mucho que adora la fotografía. Eso me hizo sospechar todavía más de que algo había pasado. –se mordisquea el labio, bajando los ojos.-Y también está el hecho de que volvió con Ian. Sí, lo soltaron por falta de pruebas y volvió con él. No le quiere, nunca lo ha hecho, ninguno de los dos tiene sentimientos por el otro, pero han vuelto. Y… no sé, algo pasa, Dougie cada vez está más raro, cada vez me habla menos, y cuando lo hace suele ser para gritarme que me meta en mis asuntos o cosas peores… Y nunca me ha tratado así, conmigo siempre ha sido cariñoso y sincero… Él no es así, a pesar de todo, era un chico lleno de vitalismo y ahora está completamente apagado, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir… Además cuando pasa por casa, porque tampoco le veo mucho el pelo, viene con moratones y heridas, pero no me deja preguntarle… No sé qué le pasa, y ya no sé qué hacer…-su rostro se deforma en una expresión de pura desesperación, y puedo ver cómo sus ojos se aguan un poco.-Tú no lo viste cuando yo lo conocí. Tú no viste el deseo de salir adelante en sus ojos brillar aunque estuviese destrozado, aunque tratase de construir un muro que lo aislase del exterior. Y no quiero que desaparezca, nunca he querido que lo hiciese, por eso me prometí que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase, que no dejaría que esa llama se apagase… él es como un hermano pequeño para mí, quiero protegerle, pero no puedo, porque no me cuenta que le pasa, y tampoco puedo enfrentarme a Ian, que estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver…-coge aire, inclinándose sobre la mesa, la súplica cubriendo su voz.- Pero tú… tú sí que puedes hacer algo contra Ian, tú estás en su mismo peldaño… Y… no sé… quizás… quizás podrías hablar con Doug… quizás a ti te cuenta qué demonios le pasa… No sé… pero eres mi última esperanza…

Se queda callado, mirándome fijamente, rogándome con esas esferas achocolatadas que le ayude. Que ayude a Doug. De verdad parece desesperado. De verdad parece que soy su última carta. Me recuerda un poco a mí con mi deseo de proteger a Lilly…

Cojo con dedos temblorosos la cerveza y vacío el vaso de otro trago. Luego apoyo los codos en la mesa y hundo la cara en las manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía quedarme impasible ante lo que me acababa de contar. Algo le estaba pasando a Doug, algo malo, y yo no quería que sufriera. Pero, repito, ya no era asunto mío. Cuando le cerré la puerta de mi casa dejé bien claro que lo que hiciera desde ese momento no iba a importarme. Y no tendría. Porque me había mentido, ¡joder!, me había mentido durante mucho tiempo, haciéndome creer que estábamos construyendo algo juntos, pero desde el principio fue una farsa. ¿Cómo podía ir ahora en su auxilio? Sería traicionarme a mí mismo. Sería volver a caer. Sería volver a admitir en voz alta que me había equivocado y que seguía enamorado de él.

Pero, ¿y si de verdad cambió? ¿Y si de verdad se enamoró él también de mí? ¿Y si de verdad me quería? ¿Y si de verdad había delatado a Ian solo para poder estar conmigo, a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba? ¿Y si Ian se había enterado de que él le había traicionado? ¿Por qué habían vuelto entonces? ¿Y podría hacer yo algo contra él? No era plan de declararle la guerra solo por una sospecha. ¿O sí? ¿Sería capaz de poner mi vida en riesgo solo para poder asegurarme de que la de Doug no corría peligro? ¿Sería capaz de implicar a los Blackstars en algo de lo que quizás no salían beneficiados solo por un interés particular?

Cientos de preguntas rebullen en mi cabeza, algunas nuevas y otras ya conocidas, pero todas tienen el rasgo común de no tener una respuesta definitiva.

Me froto el rostro con las manos con fuerza, intentando despejarme, y luego alzo la cabeza para mirar a Fletcher, que sigue en la misma posición que hace cinco minutos, mirándome fijamente. Abro la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra sale de entre mis labios.

-Mira, no te pido que aceptes sin más.-empieza él, serio.- Tampoco te pido que seas el salvador de turno. Solo te pido que vayas a verle. Ni siquiera tiene porqué enterarse de que tú estás ahí. Solo… solo observa el estado en el que está. Y luego decide si quieres hacer algo o no. No te culparé si no quieres ayudarle. Solo vete a comprobarlo por ti mismo y decide si merece o no la pena intentarlo. No te pido más.

_**Dougie**_

Despego los ojos de la pared oscura de la habitación, donde los he mantenido clavados durante ¿qué?, ¿quince minutos? Parpadeo para humedecerlos y los llevo al reloj de mesita. Las 7.49 de la mañana. Llevo despierto desde las cuatro, y apenas me he movido en todo ese tiempo.

Siento una respiración en mi nuca, y un brazo sobre mi cadera. Un escalofrío trepa por mi espalda y aprieto los puños contra la almohada, mordiéndome el labio.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que Ian me violó, y desde entonces la cosa había ido de mal en peor, justo como pasó con lo de Jace. A veces intentaba negarme, pero volvía a recordarme lo que haría si no hacía lo que él quería, lo que normalmente venía acompañado de algún buen golpe.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, me escurro del abrazo de Ian esperando no despertarle, y me bajo de su cama. Localizo a tientas mi ropa interior y me la pongo mientras salgo de la habitación.

Mis músculos se resienten un poco debido al agarrotamiento de la noche, pero termino convenciéndolos de que me guíen hasta la cocina. Al pasar por el pasillo, detecto por el rabillo de mi ojo la figura esmirriada y algo esquelética de un chico en la superficie de un espejo. Me vuelvo con miedo para enfocarlo directamente. Ha perdido peso, bastante peso. Y su cara refleja un cansancio propio de alguien que ha vivido muchos más años que los que él tiene. Su piel no tiene el color tostado de antaño, sino que está pálida, enfermiza, y en algunos lugares adquiere tonalidades oscuras, sombras de golpes recientes. Le veo apartarse con dedos temblorosos el flequillo rubio, más largo de lo que solía llevarlo, que esconde sus ojos grises. La zona que rodea el derecho está teñida de un feo color morado, producto de un contundente puñetazo. Se muerde los labios cuando estos empiezan a temblequear. Me acerco un paso más a él, para poder observarlo con más claridad.

Y entonces alza la mano y atraviesa la superficie plateada del espejo, agarrándome y tirando de mí hacia el pozo oscuro en el que se ha convertido el espejo. Grito, pero nada sale de mi boca, mientras que el chico ese que tanto se parece a mí empieza a reírse, su rostro deformándose, transformándose, mezclando mis propios rasgos con los de Ian, con los de Ethan, con los de Jace e incluso con los de Danny y los de Tom. Me sigue empujando hacia el espejo, agarrándome por los hombros, sus manos transformadas en afiladas garras que se cierran con tanta fuerza sobre ellos que atraviesan la piel. Trato de escapar, pero mis pies desnudos resbalan en el suelo y acabo cayendo hacia el interior del marco, traspasando el espejo y hundiéndome en la oscuridad. Decenas de voces empiezan a resonar en las tinieblas, algunas susurrando, otras gritando.

_No eres más que un desecho inservible, débil, lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Pensé que te importaba. Pensé que era alguien especial para ti._

_Doug, no deberías seguir con eso. Vas a acabar mal…_

_No. Tienes que irte. Vete__._

_Puedo hacer contigo lo que quieras que no vas a defenderte._

_Pero, cuando se acaba eso, ¿qué queda? Nada__._

Me tapo los oídos, pero las voces se siguen escuchando a través de mis manos, se siguen escuchando aunque yo trate de ahogarlas.

Abro los ojos que no sé que había cerrado y me encuentro de nuevo con mi propio rostro, mirándome a unos centímetros. Me aparta las manos de las orejas y luego me habla, sobreponiéndose a las voces.

-Cada uno tiene lo que se merece. Y tú no te mereces ser feliz. Qué estúpido has sido al creerlo. No puedes escapar de esto. Estás predestinado. Y desperdiciaste la oportunidad. Había logrado escapar, volver a ver la luz, y por tú culpa vuelvo a estar encerrado en el mismo lugar. Pero esta vez no voy a quedarme aquí solo. Esta vez te arrastraré conmigo. Esta vez haré que pagues por lo que me has hecho.-y siento un pinchazo en el pecho, y al bajar los ojos su mano, mi mano, está atravesando mi pecho, ha desgarrado mi piel y mis músculos, mi esternón y mis pulmones, y a través de la sanguinolenta abertura agarra mi corazón, empezando a hacer presión sobre él. Chillo, pero nada hace que pare de apretarlo, hasta que siento que revienta, hasta que siento que lo destroza por completo, arrancándome lo poco que queda de él del pecho…

Me despierto pegando un brinco, llorando y gritando. A mi lado en la cama no hay nadie, estoy solo en la oscuridad, y soy incapaz de tranquilizarme, el recuerdo de la pesadilla todavía palpitando contra mis ojos.

Me froto las mejillas, húmedas de lágrimas, mientras trato de controlar los sollozos que no dejan de escaparse de entre mis labios.

Una pesadilla. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Nada más, solo… solo un mal sueño…

Tuerzo vacilante la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando sin querer el espejo que cuelga de una de las paredes de la habitación. No soy capaz de discernir más allá de oscuridad en su pulida superficie. Me llevo la mano al pecho, y noto algo latir bajo la palma sudorosa de mi mano. Mi corazón sigue allí. ¿Sigue allí? No, solo late el espacio vacío en el que estaba. Mi corazón ya no está. Se lo llevó el yo de la pesadilla a esa cárcel en la que lo había tenido encerrado tanto tiempo, cumpliendo su amenaza.

Ya no está ahí.

Solo soy una carcasa vacía.

* * *

_**¡Tacháaaaaan! Espero que os haya gustado xDDD Y que a Marina le haya hecho ilu que saliese Tom xDDDD Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis y eso, sois geniales. Si os conociese a todas, os daría un abrazo pandásticamente enorme (?)  
Y ahora, me vuelvo a la caverna de mi habitación a estudiar Filosofía y Física (la maldición de las F's). **_


	26. And my mind is growing weak

_**Hola. Estoy que me sale humo de las orejas del cabreo que llevo cofcofporqueciertosputosingl esecofcofnoterminanadesacars uputodiscocofcofporqueandanm áspreocupadosdeandarcofcofay udandoaotrosqueluegoniseloag radecencofcof. Así que no os extrañéis de que luego sea cruel con mis pjs (sobre todo porque este capítulo lo escribí la semana pasada, pero wueeeeh #ExcusasEverigüer). **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 26: **__**And my mind is growing weak every step by step. **_

_**Dougie**_

Echo una mirada por encima de mi hombro, y trato de empujar la puerta del cubículo más alejado de la entrada, pero está cerrada, así que tengo que dar marcha atrás y probar con otra. Esta sí.

Me meto dentro y cierro la puerta con el pestillo, sentándome después en el suelo, a pesar de que así se me congelará hasta lo indecible (y a saber qué pillo, porque con lo asqueroso que está...). Aunque tampoco voy a tardar mucho. Saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y con dedos algo entumecidos la pequeña ampolla que me acaba de dar uno de los camellos de Ian. Me cruzo de piernas, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo, y luego rebusco en el otro bolsillo hasta dar con la pequeña jeringuilla que parece haberse convertido en mi inseparable compañera en la última semana. La dejo junto a la ampolla y procedo a quitarme la chaqueta rápidamente, quedándome solo con mi camiseta de manga corta. Doy con una gomita elástica en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Rodeo mi bíceps con ella, apretando el nudo con la ayuda de los dientes. La goma me pellizca la piel, mordiéndome, así que decido apresurarme. Además, no es que me gustaran mucho las agujas, así que cuanto antes acabara con esto, mejor.

Tomo la ampolla y la jeringuilla con una mano cada una, y me concentro en atinar con la elongación metálica en el pequeño agujerito que tiene la ampolla en su extremo. Lo consigo tras varios intentos, ya que empiezo a temblar de impaciencia y mis movimientos se hacen más torpes. Tiro del émbolo hacia arriba, haciendo que el contenido acuoso y medio amarillento del interior de la cápsula pase al cilindro de la jeringuilla. Listo. Ahora, la parte más difícil.

Estiro el brazo derecho, en el que me he puesto la goma, y observo durante unos segundos la gruesa arteria del antebrazo, que se ha hinchado como un grotesco globo palpitante. Me paso la lengua por los labios antes de acercar la punta de la aguja a la delicada piel que ya presenta, en algunos lugares, tres o cuatro perforaciones circulares y algo amoratadas.

Contengo un respingo cuando hago que la aguja traspase la piel, hundiéndose en la vena. Mi dedo duda solo unos instantes antes de apretar el émbolo hacia abajo, haciendo que la metanfetamina líquida se vierta en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome en la pared del baño. Cierro con fuerza los ojos, empezando a sentir un cosquilleo bajo la piel.

No sé si paso dos segundos o dos minutos en aquella posición, pero pasado ese margen de tiempo saco la jeringuilla de mi brazo, y me quito la goma, masajeándome un poco la zona, que está roja debido a la concentración de sangre. Lo recojo todo con rapidez, empezando a notar el efecto excitante de la droga, y después salgo del cubículo sin parar a echarme una ojeada en el espejo.

Desde que tuve esa pesadilla, hace exactamente seis días, y aunque fuera estúpidamente infantil, he estado evitando los espejos. Y también he evitado quedarme dormido (apenas llevo dormidas diez horas desde entonces). Por eso había accedido a meterme la primera dosis cuando Ian me propuso hacer algo para mantenerme más horas despierto. Por supuesto, no quería ayudarme, solo quería aumentar las horas en las que podía follarme como si fuera un puto esclavo. Pero algo es algo. Y cumple con el objetivo de no permitir que me duerma…

Salgo de aquellos baños del centro comercial con paso rápido, empezando a sentir como, poco a poco, mi delgado cuerpo empieza a llenarse de energía. No quiero admitirlo, pero me encanta esta sensación de pleno bienestar, de autoestima renovada, que me proporcionan las anfetas. Quizás por eso solo han pasado ocho horas y algo desde la última vez que me pinché… Bah, tampoco es que me vaya a volver drogadicto, ¿no? Solo la utilizaría hasta que la falta de sueño hiciera que mi cerebro se recalentase tanto que terminara por convertirse en una masa viscosa y de nula utilidad. ¿Me saldría por las orejas? Ese pensamiento tan sacado de las escenas de las típicas películas de gore americano me hace gracia, y me echo a reír de repente, asustando a una cría que va de la mano de su padre con un enorme peluche, que casi le dobla el tamaño. Eso me hace reír todavía más.

Avanzo con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, empezando a rascarme el antebrazo por encima de la chaqueta, intentando hacer desaparecer esa sensación de tener cientos de hormiguitas correteando por debajo de mi piel.

Giro en una esquina y me dirijo hacia las escaleras mecánicas, y es entonces cuando percibo una figura por el rabillo de mi ojo. Frunzo un poco el ceño, sin dejar de dar saltitos en mi escalón, hiperactivo perdido. ¿Me…? Venga, Doug, no vamos a ponernos paranoicos… Pero es que juraría que había visto a alguien…

La escalera llega a su fin y rápidamente me aparto de la cola, avanzando hacia mi derecha. Vuelvo a percibir, de reojo, cómo esa figura de antes toma la misma dirección que yo.

Mi corazón late con un poco más de fuerza ante la idea de que me estén siguiendo. Aunque el miedo tampoco me dura mucho, porque bien es sabido que las anfetaminas aumentan tanto la confianza que te hacen temerario…

Sin aminorar el paso, caigo en la cuenta que lo más probable es que el tipo que me sigue sea uno de los hombres de Ian. Claro, como hoy no tenía tiempo para vigilarme, pues mandaba a sus hombretones para saber si su putita se anda dejando meter cosas en el culo por otros. No te jode, como si me quedasen ganas…

Pongo los ojos en blanco, resoplando, y luego se me ocurre darle una lección, tanto a él como al que seguía sus órdenes. Ja, se iban a enterar… Casi se me escapa la risa malévola y todo.

Motivado por la idea que se va gestando en mi cabeza para putear, en la medida de mis posibilidades, al hombre que me sigue, acelero todavía más el ritmo, dando enérgicas zancadas.

Cuando paso por al lado de una tienda de ropa que puede serme de utilidad debido a lo grande que es, tuerzo para cruzar la entrada, colándome entre la multitud.

Me pongo a cotillear las pilas de ropa, intentando moverme rápido para volver loco a mi perseguidor, aunque también procuro echarle un ojo para tenerle localizado. Alto, vaqueros negros caídos, sudadera verde claro con capucha, que tiene echada sobre los ojos, por lo que no le veo la cara. Pff, qué poco disimulado. Solo le falta ponerse justo detrás de mí, picarme en el hombro y decir 'oye, que te estoy siguiendo'. Cada vez los hombres de Ian eran más incompetentes.

Lo mareo un poco más, partiéndome el culo de risa cuando le veo buscarme desde la distancia, girando sobre sus talones, estirando el cuello para ver si localizaba mi cabecita rubia por entre los demás clientes. Lo que daría por ver su expresión ahora mismo… seguro que es penosa.

Sin dejar todavía que me encuentre, me dirijo hacia la zona de la ropa de mujer. Ya veréis. No me va a volver a seguir en la vida, ja. Yo también sé jugar sucio…

Echo a andar con toda la confianza del mundo hacia la sección de lencería, despertando miradas raras entre las personas que me cruzo. Sonrío burlonamente a alguna de ellas, haciendo que rápidamente se aparten de mi camino, seguramente porque piensan que debo ser algún degenerado psicótico o semejante… aunque con el jeto que debo de tener, sumado a las pintas, no me sorprende en absoluto… Pero cómo si me importara, pff.

Una mujer de sonrisa demasiado artificial y piel demasiado tostada para ser natural se acerca a mí cuando ando ojeando con fingido interés las prendas que se podrían considerar 'más picantes'.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor? ¿Quiere que le ayude a elegir? Dígame la talla que tiene su novia y se la traeré del artículo que desee.-me suelta, frotándose las manos, y yo contengo las ganas de reírme en su cara. O de escupirle. O de escupirle y luego reírme en su cara.

-Mmm, no son para mi novia.-comento con voz cantarina. Luego engancho una tanga con estampado de leopardo y encaje negro en los bordes.- ¿Cree que tendría mi talla en esta?

Juro que la cara de pánfila que se le queda es para sacarle una foto y empapelar las calles con ella. No sé cómo me contengo la risa, de verdad que no.

La tía recupera más o menos la compostura después de unos segundos, y pone una sonrisa todavía más falsa que la anterior.

-Pu-pues… creo que esa le valdría… señor…-balbucea, moviendo los ojos rápidamente. Carraspea, dando un paso hacia atrás.-Si eso es todo…-dice, con unas ganas más que evidentes de alejarse de mí. ¿Tanto miedo daba? Decido ser un poco más malo, porque siéndolo me sentía como si estuviera devolviéndole al mundo lo horrible de mi situación y de mi vida en general. Así que antes de que logre dar la vuelta e irse, la llamo, reteniéndola.

-Perdone…-digo con una educación tan marcada que resulta ofensiva.- ¿Me podría hacer un favor?-pone cara de que no me daría ni agua en el desierto, pero, ah, amiga, no puedes escapar.-No mire, pero hay un hombre rondado por la tienda… El de la sudadera verde chillón… Bien, ¿podría decirle que se pase un segundo por los probadores? Es mi novio y quiero su opinión acerca de esto.-agito la diminuta prenda entre mis dedos.-Pero no le diga que le he dicho yo que entre, es una sorpresa.

La paisana pone cara de haber mordido un limón, pero acaba accediendo a regañadientes.

Por supuesto, no voy a entrar a probarme la tanga y a esperar a que venga mi amado duendecillo de verde. Mi plan es otro, sobre todo aprovechándome de la aglutinación de personas que suele formarse a la salida de los probadores a estas horas del día…

Sin dejar todavía que me localice, vuelvo a la zona de caballeros, y me encasqueto una gorra que le robo disimuladamente de una cabeza de maniquí.

Ahora la parte complicada, tengo que ser rápido y hacer un buen juego de manos.

Localizo al hombre en la cola de los probadores, atrapado cual sardinilla en lata por la cantidad de, sobre todo, grupos de adolescentes, que se amontonan a la espera de probarse las decenas de prendas que han escogido.

Me acerco a la cola, por un lateral, disimuladamente colándome entre los que esperan y los que están saliendo. Lo tengo cerca, apenas a un metro. Pero no puedo dejar que me vea, o todo el juego se irá al garete. Bajándome un poco la gorra para que me cubra aún más la cara, doy un pasito más, acercándome a su espalda. Y ahora, con todo el cuidado del mundo y sin que nadie se dé cuenta (ni siquiera él), le deslizo la tanga en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, procurando dejar por fuera la etiqueta con el chip antirrobo. Una vez concluida la acción, salgo de la cola rápidamente, el corazón latiéndome con velocidad debido a la adrenalina de tan locuaz hazaña. Me alejo unos cuantos pasos, luego me deshago de la gorra, tirándola a un montón de ropa, y me revuelvo el pelo con los dedos.

Me paseo un poco más, esta vez haciendo especial hincapié en que el duendecillo me vea, y una vez que sé que tengo sus ojos sobre mí, me dirijo a la salida con paso alegre. Ay, me muero porque me siga y cruce las puertas de infrarrojos…

Una vez que salgo de la tienda, me alejo, situándome casi en frente de la entrada, en unos bancos cercanos. Me siento y espero a ver aparecer al hombre de Ian. Oh, ahí está, no ha tardado mucho. Va con la cabeza gacha, la capucha cubriendo bien su cabeza, lo que solo le va a hacer más sospechoso. Y se acerca a la salida. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente, viéndolo sobrepasar los controles de seguridad y entonces…

_¡PIIIIIIII!_

Prácticamente me empiezo a retorcer de risa en el banco al ver cómo se queda parado en medio y rápidamente un dependiente se le acerca, medio local mirándole (bueno, quizás no tantos), separándose de él como si tuviese la peste. Lo veo negar con la cabeza con algo que le pregunta el dependiente, y también toquetearse los bolsillos. El tío le pide que se dé la vuelta y ¡tatachán!, la pequeña etiquetita blanca hace acto de aparición. Y, ay, ay, ay, si la cara del duendecillo es la mitad de pasmada y sorprendida que la que pone el dependiente al extraer la mini tanga de su bolsillo, decidme dónde tengo que firmar para verla.

Mi perseguidor empieza a negar con la cabeza, claramente nervioso, seguramente intentando explicar el porqué de la presencia de tan peculiar prenda en su bolsillo, y el hombre de la tienda le empieza a mirar muy raro, un tipo de seguridad uniéndose a la escena. Y yo que no dejo de reír. Y río y río, hasta que le piden que se quite la capucha. Él obedece y la desliza por su nuca, dejando al descubierto su cara. Esa cara tan sumamente pecosa…

La risa se me corta de golpe, y noto como la sangre huye de golpe de mi cara. Los ojos de Danny me enfocan en la distancia, como si me hubiera escuchado dejar de reír. Sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto había adorado y que secretamente sigo adorando, se clavan en los míos. Y es entonces cuando decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es echar a correr.

_**Danny**_

No sé por qué.

No sé por qué, al encontrarme con la mirada de Dougie, no puedo hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieto en el sitio, el único pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza el de que tengo que seguir respirando.

Y tampoco sé por qué, al verle echar a correr, saco como un autómata un par de billetes, en cuyo valor ni siquiera llego a fijarme, y se los espeto en el pecho al tipo de traje que todavía sostiene la tanga en la mano como si fuera a morderle.

Solo sé que, en cuanto he visto a Dougie huir, he tenido el impulso irrefrenable de ir en pos de él.

Aunque, ¿no es el que llevo siguiendo toda la tarde? Fletcher me había dicho que Doug iba a venir a este centro comercial sobre las cinco, información que le había logrado sonsacar hacía un día.

Así que me había presentado, cumpliendo con mi promesa de echarle un ojo al aspecto del rubio que tanto preocupaba a Tom. Diría que lo hice porque no me parecía bien dejar a alguien en la estacada, pero estaría mintiendo como un bellaco… porque lo cierto es que por lo único que he accedido es porque quería, aunque fuera desde las sombras, volver a verle…

Y lo había conseguido. Le había localizado al poco de que saliera del coche, y sí, le había echado un ojo. Incluso desde la distancia pude advertir lo delgado que estaba, la forma ligeramente encorvada en la que andaba, un temblor en sus manos del que había aprendido hace mucho identificar las causas … y, no sé, a pesar de que ya lo había visto y había confirmado las hipótesis de Fletcher… no pude evitar seguirle. Primero me convencí de que solo quería verlo un poquito más de cerca para contrastar del todo la información, pero sabía que volvía a ser una mentira como una catedral de grande.

Y fe de ello da la angustia y tristeza que me invadió cuando le perdí de vista en esa gran tienda. Era estúpido, pero completamente real. Por eso no le había dado muchas vueltas cuando la dependienta esa con complejo de Barbie madura se me había acercado y me había dicho que fuese al probador. A ver, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Olía a chamusquina a kilómetros, pero es que tenía cierta esperanza de que Dougie me estuviese buscando también…

No sé muy bien cuándo logró meterme la vergonzosa prenda en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero imagino que fue cuando estaba atrapado en la salida de los probadores. La cosa es que me había hecho pasar uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda mi vida. Creí que me iba a morir cuando el dependiente había sacado como por arte de magia esa tanga de leopardo de mi bolsillo. Creo que todavía me dura el sonrojo…

Aunque, bueno, ahora puede que la note caliente debido a la velocidad a la que corro, esquivando gente y estirando el cuello para no perder de vista la figura de Doug, que me lleva unos cuantos metros de distancia.

¿Por qué lo sigo? ¿Por qué no le dejo marchar? He cumplido con la promesa, pero está más que claro que él no quiere tampoco mi ayuda. Entonces, ¿por qué me empeño en perseguirle por medio centro comercial? No lo sé, pero supongo que si no lo hago, luego no podría perdonármelo si algo malo le pasaba…

Doy un salto para esquivar a una familia con un carro lleno de cosas, lo que casi hace que deje los dientes contra el falso mármol del suelo. Levanto la cabeza, pero ya no veo a Dougie. No, ¡joder!, ¡no lo he podido perder!

Giro sobre los talones, brincando un poco para ver si lo veo, sintiendo la frustración creciendo cada vez más en mi pecho.

No le localizo, pero mis ojos topan con una salida de emergencias cercana cuya puerta todavía se bambolea ligeramente.

No pierdo tiempo y corro hacia allí, empujando la plancha de contrachapado con el hombro. Me encuentro con un pasillo modestamente largo que gira hacia la izquierda, tan blanco que asusta. Y de fondo escucho unos gruñidos y maldiciones. Apresuro el paso, tomando la curva, y, entonces, ahí lo veo, peleándose con una nueva puerta de aspecto más complejo que la que hemos sobrepasado. Dougie se aprieta contra ella, intentando que ceda, golpeando con rabia la barra roja que debería abrirla.

-Son puertas de seguridad. Solo se abren si se detecta un incendio o algo así.-suelto, con tono serio. Al escuchar mi voz él pega un brinco y se da la vuelta, mirándome. Y, ay, se me encoge el corazón al verlo tan de cerca, mitad asustándome, mitad maldiciéndome porque Fletcher tuviera razón. Dougie me mira con los ojitos muy abiertos, casi, casi aterrorizados. Parece un muñeco de trapo: está mucho más delgado de lo que había apreciado antes, lo que le hace parecer por alguna razón más bajito y joven; su rubio cabello está todo revuelto y sin brillo, como si hiciese días que no se peinaba; su piel tan pálida que parece papel fino cubriendo su rostro, incapaz de esconder las oscuras y abultadas ojeras que crecen debajo de sus ojos, ojos que reflejan un cansancio más que físico, un sufrimiento tan intenso que casi puedo palparlo.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado a este extremo? ¿Ha sido culpa mía? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-me pregunta él, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose los labios, en una actitud más que defensiva.

-Tom me pidió que te ayudase.-susurro, obviando como un cobarde el verdadero motivo.

Los ojos de Dougie se abren un poco más, con asombro esta vez, pero en seguida vuelve a la pose de antes.

-Ah, muy bien. Pues te ahorro el trabajo: no necesito ayuda. Ya puedes irte.

¿Por qué está tan borde conmigo? Vale, le había rechazado ese día de enero, pero, no sé, ¿no se alegra ni un poquito de verme? ¿No me ha echado de menos ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que yo lo he hecho?

Sin dejarme amilanar, me cruzo de brazos, poniéndome gallito también por miedo a que las preguntas que rondan mi cabeza me hagan romper a llorar.

-¿Qué te metes?

-¿Qué?-Dougie finge que no sabe de lo que le hablo, aunque sé muy bien que ha pillado la pregunta.

Chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar, fingiendo exasperación.

-Que qué te metes. Vamos, ahora me dirás que no estás tomando nada. Por Dios, mi madre lleva drogándose desde hace seis años. Sé reconocer perfectamente los temblores que produce el mono, y los he visto en ti antes de que te metieras al baño, así que, ¿qué te estás metiendo?

Suelta el aire por la nariz con fuerza, y le veo apretar los puños. Ajá, ¿he dado o no he dado en el clavo?

-¿A ti qué coño te importa lo que me meto o me dejo de meter? Creí que ya no te interesabas por mí. Creí que ya no te importaba lo que me pasase. Eso es lo que significa una puerta cerrada, ¿no? Que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí.-intenta disimularlo, pero su voz se tiñe de reproche y tristeza cuando habla. Recibo el golpe bajando los ojos momentáneamente.

-Quizás… Pero hay puertas que nunca se cierran del todo, ¿sabes? Por mucho que empujes contra ella, por mucho que te esfuerces, no se acaban de cerrar, y sabes que quieras o no van a permanecer un poco abiertas para siempre.-contesto hablando en un susurro, notando mis mejillas calentarse un poco. Ea, ya está, lo he soltado.

La máscara de Dougie se resquebraja un poco, y por un momento creo que va a venir corriendo a mis brazos, de los que nunca tenía que haber salido… Pero termina soltando una carcajada.

-Ya, ¿no me digas? ¿Ahora estás arrepentido por haberme dado plantón? Venga ya, no me jodas, Danny. Además, ¿qué más da? Ya pasó. No hay que darle más vueltas. Tú ya no me necesitas y yo, desde luego, no te necesito a ti.-dice, evitando mis ojos y mirándose las uñas, aparentando seguridad.

Nos quedamos unos segundos, o minutos, en silencio. Después me acerco un paso a él.

-No te creo.-no lo digo utilizando un tono de desesperado, sino como una afirmación en toda regla. No le creo. No me trago una sola palabra de lo que acaba de decir. Se le nota en la voz y en la expresión de su cara que no, que no ha pasado.

De nuevo, mi afirmación hace que pierda un poco de confianza y que, por unos instantes, vuelva a ser el Dougie inseguro. Me acerco un poco más, notando cómo mi corazón se revoluciona ante la idea de volver a tocarle. Tengo unas tentaciones pero impresionantes de alzar la mano y acariciarle, de atraerlo hacia mí y de abrazarle, de volver a sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración en mi piel. ¿Y creía que lo había superado? Tsé, ni lo más mínimo…

Dougie se asusta de nuevo, y hace amago de pegarse más a la puerta. ¿De qué tiene miedo? No le voy a hacer daño, yo solo… espera, ¿y esa herida en su labio? ¿Y ese ligero morado en su ojo que a lo lejos había confundido como parte de las ojeras? Siento que la sangre empieza a chisporrotearme en las venas.

-¿Te está pegando? Ese cerdo de Ian te está pegando, ¿verdad?-escupo, mis manos transformándose en apretados puños a ambos lados de mi cadera. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, tendría que haber…

-A diferencia de ti, no todo el mundo deja que le peguen, Jones.-me suelta de sopetón, y yo noto que se me va el color de la cara. ¿Qué acaba de decir? No… no habrá insinuado que yo me dejaba pegar por mi padre, ¿no? ¿No habrá…? Él sabe que yo no… sabe que yo… Dougie se separa de la puerta, una sonrisa que parece malévola en su boca, y pasa por mi lado golpeándome el hombro con el suyo.-Hasta nun…

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hago, antes de que me sobrepase le agarro del brazo, poniéndonos frente a frente, y luego le cojo por las solapas de la chaqueta, estampándolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria contra la pared. Suelta un pequeño gemido dolorido que me hace sentir culpable, pero no dejo que me lo note y acerco su rostro al mío, mirando directamente a esas esferas de plata.

-Dime que no encontraré ninguna marca más si te quito la ropa. Dime que no es él el que te está dando la droga. Dime que no fue él el que te rompió las costillas y la nariz hace dos meses, y que tampoco fue él el que te rompió la cámara. Júrame que no te ha puesto la mano encima, que has vuelto con él porque no te tiene en cuenta que le hayas delatado. Júrame que Tom no tiene razones para preocuparse, ni yo tampoco, porque, joder, sí, me sigues importando.-cojo aire, sin suavizar ni mi voz ni mi agarre sobre él.-Mírame a los ojos y júrame por lo que más quieras que no tengo motivos para ir a dónde quiera que esté y reventarle la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

Veo cómo la comisura de la boca de Dougie tiembla. Y es como si, casi a cámara lenta, viese cómo su máscara se rompe del todo, resquebrajándose hasta ser incapaz de ocultar lo de debajo, cómo ese Dougie de mentira desaparece del todo, siendo sustituido por el frágil aunque verdadero Dougie del que tan enamorado sigo. Sus ojos empiezan aguarse y pronto las lágrimas se desbordan, precipitándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Aflojo mis puños sobre su pecho, sintiendo que se me rompe el corazón al verle, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, llorar de esa manera.

-N-no lo entiendes, ¿no? No puedes ha-hacer nada contra él… Diga lo que te diga, t-tú no puedes, nadie puede… -solloza.- Y se va a-a enterar, siempre lo hace… y es culpa mía, po-porque esto no debería e-estar pasando, se va a en-enterar y te va a matar, ¿no-no lo ves? Y n-no, y-yo no podría… no podría s-soportar que te pasase n-nada… A-así no puedo protegerte, no… yo no…-se le corta la voz y baja la cabeza, intentando cubrir sus ojos con el flequillo.

Le suelto y, sin separarme lo más mínimo de él, le cojo la cara con una mano, cubriendo con mi palma su cuello, mientras que el pulgar trata sin éxito de detener las gotitas saladas que no dejan de brotar de entre sus párpados.

-No necesito que me protejas, Doug. No si implica ponerte en peligro a ti. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Hay gente que te quiere que está sufriendo al verte así. Joder, yo, yo sufro al verte así… Porque te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que podría expresar jamás. Y sí, me arrepiento, me arrepiento de haberte cerrado la puerta, de no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que lo que sentías por mí era real… pero tienes que entenderlo, yo… estaba asustado y confuso… Y creí que había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque no pudiera dejar de pensar en ti, aunque desease en secreto volver a encontrarme contigo y poder arreglar las cosas… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que lo que tú sentías por mí era más puro y verdadero de lo había creído… Y lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento, perdóname… déjame ayudarte, por favor… -apoyo mi frente en la suya, sintiendo que me quedo sin aire. Por favor, Doug… Por favor, abre los ojos y dime que me dejarás ayudarte, que me dejarás intentarlo, que me dejarás volver a tu lado… por favor… Sin decir nada más, y con la esperanza de que ayude en algo, separo nuestras frentes con el objetivo de unir nuestros labios en un beso que le demuestre que sigo estando aquí para él, que he vuelto. Pero antes de que lo consiga él aparta la cara, negándomelo, y me quedo tan sorprendido y dolido por el rechazo que no hago nada cuando también se escapa de entre mis brazos. Le veo secarse las mejillas con las mangas de la chaqueta, y en sus ojos hay más dolor y más querer y no poder del que jamás había visto.

-Si quieres ayudarme, aléjate. Por favor, te lo suplico, no vuelvas a buscarme, no vuelvas a intentar establecer contacto conmigo, ni le cuentes nada de esto a Tom… Solo… solo mantente alejado de mí, ¿va-vale?-se le vuelve a ir la voz, y rápidamente se da la vuelta y echa a correr por el pasillo, hasta que desaparece en la esquina.

Pero esta vez no le sigo, sino que me quedo plantado en el sitio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, o de gritar, o de golpear la pared.

Ha sido muy duro lidiar con la primera despedida.

No estoy seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la segunda.

* * *

**_Ña. That's everything. Sé que lo de la tanga ha sido muuuuuuuuuy raruno, pero quería meter algo gracioso entre tanto drama. Hacedme feliz con vuestros reviews, anda. Que lo necesito (?) (y los adoro, srly, ojalá hubiera una forma de contestaros a todas y sfkjsgbfkjusbflsjfnsljf).  
Y eso. Lots of love for you :3  
PD: Creo que esta vez he puesto todos los tiempos verbales bien, lolololololo. _**


	27. The day that you fall

_**Ña. Sí, vuelvo a subir el viernes porque el fin de semana voy a recluirme en mi Batcueva a estudiar ADN, mutaciones y plantas LOOOL (no tiene ninguna gracia ._. ), además de campos magnéticos, eléctricos, corrientes y ondas LOOOOL (esto tampoco tiene gracia ._.) Y no sé para qué os cuento esto (?) A lo que os interesa: el capi. Solo digo que skjbfskjfbskbjfdkbjfdklfnbls kdfnlkdsfnlskfnlskfn. Creo que es uno de mis favoritos, ya veréis porqué *-* (y sabed que cuánto más dramático, más favoritos suelen ser mis capis jejejeje). Y eso :3 **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 27: The day that you fall I'll be right behind you to pick up the pieces. **_

_**Danny**_

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal después de girar de forma errática y poco atinada la llave en la cerradura.

Sin quitarme ni los playeros, empiezo a recorrer el pasillo, dirección a mi habitación. Pero una voz me impide cumplir mi objetivo. Cierro los ojos. No tengo ganas de aguantar a nadie. Solo… solo quiero tumbarme en la cama, a oscuras, e intentar borrar de mi memoria el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Dougie. Sin embargo, la voz vuelve a insistir, instándome a que vaya al salón, desde donde se escucha el sonido de la tele.

Me dirijo arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera hacia allí, rezando para que mi expresión no haga que Lilly, a quien pertenece la voz, se preocupe.

-¿Sí?-pregunto, entrando unos pasos en la salita. Ahí están los tres, mi madre ya sin la silla de ruedas y sin tanta medicación al lado de mi padre, cogidos de la mano. Siento un asco visceral crecer en la base del estómago. ¿Cómo puede? ¿Cómo es capaz de dormir tranquilo sabiendo que está jugando de tal manera con los sentimientos de otras personas?

Lilly se levanta del otro sillón donde estaba, el moño suelto que se ha hecho (de esos de andar por casa) bamboleándose al andar.

-Te han estado llamando.-me dice, tendiéndome una notita donde ponía un nombre.-Un tal Tom, apunté el nombre por si acaso. Parecía preocupado y ansioso por hablar conmigo. ¿Todo va bien?

Un poco de preocupación tiñe su propia voz. Arrugo el post-it y fuerzo una sonrisa. Ya llamaré a Tom más tarde. Ahora no me siento con fuerzas para contarle lo que ha pasado con Doug.

-Sí, todo bien. Tom es solo… un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? Lo dices como si no estuvieses muy seguro. ¿Es tu nuevo novio? Ya que al otro rubito no se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo por aquí… ¿Qué ha sido de él?-suelta mi padre, con clara intención de meter el dedo en la llaga. Sabe perfectamente que Doug y yo no acabamos bien. Lo sabe. Pero, por supuesto, no puede evitar teñir de ignorancia un hecho que sabe que me hace daño.

Aprieto los labios, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Lilly mantiene la respiración a mi lado, lo noto. Ha sido demasiado evidente el tono de burla que ha empleado mi padre, ella también tiene que haberse dado cuenta.

-Y qué si es mi novio.-contesto abruptamente. No estoy de humor. No estoy para que me toquen los cojones. Y no debería hacer esto, porque fijo que luego me lo hace pagar, pero es que no puedo, estoy demasiado quemado y tengo demasiados sentimientos guardados dentro, haciendo presión contra las paredes de carne y piel, esperando a salir como sea.-¿Qué si lo es? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te diga que tengo novia? Soy gay, por si no lo recuerdas.

-No digas eso en mi presencia, ¿me oyes?-salta él, olvidándose un poco que ahora no estamos él y yo solos.

De mi garganta brota una sarcástica carcajada.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué soy gay? ¿Te molesta que diga gay? ¿Prefieres homosexual? ¿Muerde-almohadas? ¿Maricón? ¿Chupa-pollas? ¿Eh?-él suelta la mano de mi madre, y me lanza una mirada cargada de odio y asco. Eso solo hace que la presión crezca todavía más, casi, casi a punto de producir una explosión.-No te gusta oír esto, ¿no? No te gusta oír lo mucho que le gusta a tu hijito del alma que le den por el culo, ¿a qué no? Pero, adivina: por mucho asco que te dé, por mucho que pienses que no deberíamos existir, que deberían matarnos a todos, soy gay, y sí, me encanta follar con tíos. ¿Contento?

Giro sobre mis talones y salgo del salón con paso acelerado, negándome a que vea que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. Si le hubiera contestado así hace unos cuantos años, cuando todavía no se había marchado, probablemente no me dejaría marchar así como así, sino que me retendría y me haría tragarme mis palabras una a una, seguramente a base de cinturón. O quizás me habría pegado sin más. O me habría vuelto a encerrar en el armario.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia ahora tiene una pose que defender, un papel que cumplir, y no puede permitirse perder las formas conmigo como antes.

Ahora sí, y aunque hubiera preferido tener que evitar esa conversación tan productiva, llego a mi habitación y me meto en ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco que retumba en todo el piso. Sin pararme mucho más me dejo sobre la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, intentando así amortiguar los estúpidos sollozos que han empezado a trepar por mi garganta y se escurren entre mis labios, acuciados por las lágrimas que abandonan en exilio el refugio de mis párpados cerrados.

No quiero llorar, joder. ¿Qué si mi padre no acepta lo que soy? ¿Qué si siente asco y repulsión hacia mí únicamente porque mi cerebro y mi cuerpo han decidido sentirse atraídos por personas del mismo sexo? ¿Qué? No me afecta, ¿vale? Que piense lo que quiera, no necesito su amor, no necesito el amor de nadie…

Cierro aún más el abrazo en torno a la almohada, cuestionándome por primera vez desde hace tiempo sino sería todo más fácil si no fuera gay, igual que hacía años atrás, recién descubierta mi sexualidad. Para empezar, quizás papá no me odiase tanto. Quizás sería más amable conmigo y me trataría más como a un hijo y no tanto como a un error de la naturaleza. Y en segundo lugar, sino fuese gay, no me hubiera enamorado de Doug, no me habría metido en tanto lío y ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto por no poder ayudarle sabiendo que lo estaba pasando tan mal.

El improvisado amortiguador no debe hacer mucho efecto, porque debido a mis gimoteos no escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, y tampoco escucho los pasitos con los que alguien se acerca a mi cama. Y por eso me sobresalto al sentir una mano en mi espalda.

-No llores, Dan. Por favor.-escucho decir a la vocecita de Lilly, mientras me frota la espalda, intentando reconfortarme.-Vamos…

-No puedo, Lilly, no puedo. Todo está mal, muy mal, y no… yo ya no puedo más… lo he intentado, he fingido que todo iba bien para ver si así se hacía realidad, pero no sirve de nada…-confieso, sintiéndome como si yo fuese el adolescente de quince y ella la adulta de veintitrés. Últimamente todo está tan patas arriba…

-¿Es por lo de papá? Sabes… sabes que lo que diga no tiene que afectarte. Qué sabrá él del amor…-dice ella, lo que me hace sacar la cabeza de la almohada y mirarla, con ojitos sorprendidos.

-Creí que te alegrabas de que hubiese vuelto…-susurro después de unos instantes observándola, sin saber muy bien hasta dónde puedo preguntar.

Lilly se muerde el labio y baja la mirada.

-Y me alegro… Solo que…-baja un poco más la voz, haciéndola casi inaudible.-Era una cría cuando se fue. Y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, yo lo tenía muy idealizado… Pero ahora he crecido. Y me había acostumbrado a estar solo tú, mamá y yo… Y, no sé… cuando me mira no veo en sus ojos el mismo amor que veo en los tuyos, ¿sabes?

Tuerzo un poco la boca, secándome las mejillas con la manga de la sudadera mientras me incorporo hasta quedarme sentado a su lado. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué es normal que no vea amor en sus ojos porque solo ha vuelto por el dinero? ¿Qué sigue sin querernos lo más mínimo? No le puedo decir eso, ¿no? Suspiro.

-No… no es tanto por lo de papá…-empiezo, porque, demonios, estoy inmunizado a sus burlas y a sus despechos. He aprendido a construir una pantalla que repela todo eso. Y sé que no me hubiera puesto tan a la defensiva si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó antes de que llegase a casa…- Yo… he estado hablando con Doug.

Lilly abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Y?-pregunta con un tono cauteloso y un poco esperanzado.

Noto que mis ojos vuelven a aguarse.

-Mal.-contesto secamente, parpadeando y dejándome caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo.

Pasan un par de segundos hasta que Lilly vuelve a soltar otra pregunta, con tono suave.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Niego fuertemente con la cabeza, pero después digo:

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Él ha vuelto con su antiguo novio, que le pega y le da droga para que se chute, por lo visto para protegerme. Y no quiere que le ayude… No soporto saber que está sufriendo y no poder hacer nada… Durante estos dos meses me obligué a pensar que estaría bien, que se habría olvidado de mí y sería feliz en la universidad, sin mí, o algo así, para así no tener motivos para preocuparme por él y seguir queriéndole… Pero ahora… ahora ya no lo puedo ocultar con nada… ya no puedo obviar los sentimientos que tengo por él… Y… yo solo quiero estar con él… quiero que me deje quererle… yo solo… solo…-me echo a llorar otra vez, empapando poco a poco la manga de la sudadera.

Lilly me deja llorar un poquito más, levantándose tras unos cuantos minutos a por un pañuelo. Aguanta mi pataleta estoicamente, dándome palmaditas en el abdomen y achuchándome un poco, hasta que tengo la sensación de que me va a explotar la cabeza, y va remitiendo. Cuando desaparece casi del todo, me tiende el pañuelo, con el que me seco los ojos y me sueno la nariz.

-Si de verdad le quieres, entonces deberías hacer algo.-me dice entonces, seria.

Me encojo de hombros, con frustración.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no quiere que le ayude?

-Si piensas rendirte así de rápido, es que no le quieres lo suficiente.-me suelta, haciendo que me quede de piedra. ¿Cómo que no le quiero lo suficiente? ¿Está dudando de mis sentimientos? Vamos, no me pondría así si no le quisiera lo suficiente…

-Sí que le quiero.-balbuceo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no lo haces.-ella sigue en sus trece, negando con la cabeza, con su típica expresión de 'tengo razón y nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque soy una cabezota'. Al ver mi expresión de pasmo ante la seguridad con la que hace la afirmación, sigue hablando para explicarse.-Si le quisieras, no te rendirías. Si le quisieras, en vez de estar compadeciéndote de que no te deja ayudarle, estarías buscando cualquier medio para hacerlo, aunque no quiera. Si le quisieras, harías algo, _lo que fuera_, porque eso es lo que se hace por las personas que queremos. ¿O acaso tú no hacías lo que fuese por mí? ¿Tanto le quieres pero no te decides a ayudarle cómo sea, quiera o no quiera?

Sus palabras reverberan en el silencio en el que se sume la habitación después de que haya acabado, y también reverberan en el interior de mi cabeza. Ella no sabe lo que es. Ella no tiene ni idea. Ella no vio a Doug… ella… no… Una vocecita en mi cabeza empieza a canturrear que tiene razón. Arrugo el entrecejo, para ver si se calla, sin querer admitir que las palabras de mi hermana suenan más razonables de lo que me hace sentir bien. Yo quiero a Dougie, ¿vale? Solo es que… ¿que qué? ¿Por qué ya no se me ocurre ninguna excusa? ¿Por qué el 'es que no quiere que le ayude' ya no parece valer? Me muerdo el labio, reflexionando. ¿Estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras sé que la vida de una de las personas que más quiero se va fragmentando cachito a cachito? No, la respuesta es no… joder, ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Lilly tiene razón, si me rindo ahora es que mi amor por Doug no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Y lo es. Vaya si lo es.

Clavo mis ojos en los de Lilly, que me observa desde hace rato, y cuando lo hago, una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se forma en sus labios, señal de que sabe que me ha convencido.

_**Dougie**_

Arrugo la nariz y gruño cuando siento una mano zarandear con suavidad mi hombro. Intento escabullirme, todavía sin abrir los ojos, pero la mano sigue insistiendo, y termino sacando mi propia mano de debajo de mi cuerpo, dejándola colgada, el dorso de los dedos contra el suelo. Solo después de unos segundos más, reúno fuerzas suficientes para levantar un poquito los párpados.

-Doug… despierta, hay alguien en la puerta que quiere hablar contigo.-me susurra Tom, inclinándose un poco sobre mí y volviendo a moverme un poco el hombro.

Parpadeo, extrañado de que el salón esté sumido en la penumbra. Cuando me dejé caer en el sofá, completamente baldado después de estar con Ian toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, juraría que las persianas estaban subidas. Y había encendido la tele, para ver si así no me dormía (cosa que, obviamente, no ha dado ni el más mínimo resultado).

Me incorporo torpemente, frotándome los ojos con los nudillos, percatándome también de la manta que se escurre de mi cuerpo con el movimiento. Al quedarme frito, Tom ha debido bajar las persianas para que no me molestase la luz y apagar la tele. Y además me ha tapado con una manta para que no cogiese frío… Me froto con más ahínco los ojos, intentando que no note cómo empiezan a brillar un poco más de lo recomendable. Últimamente me he comportado muy mal con él, y, sin embargo, él no hace más que soportarme y quedarse a mi lado, cuidándome. Si fuese otro, probablemente ya me habría dado la patada… Pero, ay, si él supiera… a mí también me mata tratarle así, pero es que quiero que se mantenga lo más alejado de mí, por si acaso, porque todos los que están cerca de mí pasan a estar en peligro potencial.

Apartándome las manos de la cara, alzo la cabeza y miro con ojitos tristones a Tom.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-pregunto con vocecilla débil.

-Tres o cuatro horas.-contesta, sonriendo de lado y revolviéndome el pelo.-Y se nota un cambio sustancial. Has pasado del zombie cadáver de The Walking Dead a una versión rubia de Drácula sediento.

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Sí, incluso yo me siento un poco mejor (aunque no creo que el cambio sea tan espectacular como el que propone Tom, pero bueno…). Y casi no me ha dado tiempo de soñar nada. Claro, estaba tan sumamente cansado que mi cerebro se desconectó del todo. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin dormir así de bien? Pues desde antes de empezar a pincharme, así que, fíjate…

-Venga, luego puedes seguir durmiendo. Pero ahora hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.-me repite Tom.

Y sus palabras solo hacen que asustarme. ¿Alguien quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Quién? ¿No será…? No, le dije que se mantuviese al margen, que estuviese alejado de mí. Aunque… no. Vale que desde que hablé con Danny en ese pasillo de emergencias, hará cinco días, llevo esperando en secreto que se presente como héroe de reluciente armadura a rescatarme, pero… Pero ni yo tengo complejo de princesa ni él de caballero. No, porque esta vez el malo de la película no es de los que se dejan vencer, sino de los que se salen con la suya. Y si Danny, por algún casual, intentase volver a hablar conmigo, solo conseguiría que lo matase… Así que más le vale no ser él el que está en la puerta…

A pesar de lo que pienso, me levanto del sofá con piernas un poco temblorosas ante la idea de que sí que sea Dan. ¿Podría mantener esta vez la actitud de 'ya no me importas y ya no te necesito'? No creo, porque ya visteis cuánto me duró ese día, que ni el efecto estimulador de las anfetaminas, que tan valiente me había vuelto, pudo contrarrestar el pánico a poner en peligro la vida del pecoso…

Le dirijo a Tom una mirada interrogante que intenta camuflar los nervios, pero él se limita a sonreír con algo de lo que parece complicidad, lo que me hace arrugar el ceño. No tendrá el rubio nada que ver con esto, como sí que lo tuvo con lo del centro comercial, ¿no? Jum…

Enfilo por el pasillo tras salir del salón, el corazón en un puño según me voy acercando a la entrada. Trago saliva, deseando que sea y no sea Danny a partes igualmente bipolares.

Pero no me encuentro con su pecoso rostro cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta. Encuentro una cara también pecosa, pero no la suya.

-Hola. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Doug.-me saluda Lilly, sonriéndome, y me sorprende (lo que me deja doblemente sorprendido) acortando distancias y pegándome un abrazo de oso. Reprimo un pequeño quejido, porque mi cuerpecito magullado no está en condiciones para estos achuchones, pero es que se siente demasiado bien para quejarse.

La pelirroja me suelta, ensanchando la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta, y yo tardo unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza, todavía un poco en shock.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Lilly?-le indico con la cabeza que me siga, y echo a andar hacia la cocina. ¿La ha enviado Danny? Esto… ¿esto cuenta como que estoy en contacto con él? ¿Infringe el trato con Ian? Espero que no…

-Te he venido a ofrecer trabajo.-contesta ella toda feliz, una vez en la cocina, donde ha saludado a Tom, que está preparando un té, como si ya supiese que íbamos a tener visita. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Han estado conspirando contra mí en secreto?

-¿Cómo?-vuelvo a preguntar, sin salir de mi asombro, mientras me siento enfrente de ella en la mesa. La observo quitarse la cazadora y poner encima de la superficie de aglomerado una bandolera con un alegre estampado. La abre, rebuscando algo en ella, y cuando da con ello suelta un sonido satisfecho. Extrae unos papeles y me los tiende. Son unos folletines pequeños, impresos a blanco y negro.

'_Romeo y Julieta_,_ próxima representación por el grupo de teatro de estudiantes, _

_el 22 de marzo, a las 19.30. ¿Te lo vas a perder?'_

Leo varias veces el folleto, sin saber muy bien porqué me los ha dado y porqué ha dicho que me iba a ofrecer trabajo.

-Yo… no soy actor, lo siento.-digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, creyendo que quiere que participe en la obra o algo así.

Se ríe, echándose sobre el hombro la trenza en la que tiene recogida su roja cabellera.

-No quiero que hagas de actor, tonto. Ya tenemos todos los actores, yo incluida, por si quieres saberlo. La cosa es que necesitamos publicidad no solo por el instituto, sino a nivel de la ciudad entera. Y también necesitamos que alguien cubra la noticia para el periódico y la web del instituto. Tanto de los ensayos como de la obra como de la crítica de después. No pagan mucho, pero está bien. Y un pajarito me ha dicho que a alguien le gustaría ser periodista y fotógrafo.-aprieta los labios en una sonrisa, cruzando los dedos de las manos.

Un trabajo como periodista. Y fotógrafo. ¿De verdad…? Sé que es para un periódico pequeño, pero a mí me valdría cualquier cosa. Ay, solo de pensarlo… Pero…

-Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.-digo, obligando a que las palabras salgan de entre mis labios, por mucho que me gustaría aceptar. Le tiendo los folletines, bajando los ojos para no ver la sorpresa y decepción en los suyos azules, que se parecen tanto a los de Danny que duele.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-pregunta, sin coger los papeles.

Porque sé que detrás de esto no solo está el mero ofrecimiento del trabajo de mis sueños. Porque sé que Danny tiene algo que ver. Porque no sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarle si le vuelvo a ver, como he hecho hace cinco días. Porque no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a las consecuencias que mi debilidad supone.

-No tengo cámara.-contesto sin embargo, sin despegar mis ojos de la mesa, intentando aparentar indiferencia ante tal hecho. No es mentira, no tengo cámara, el poco dinero que tengo no me da para reemplazar la que Ian destrozó. Y, ¿para qué comprar otra? ¿Para seguir tejiendo inútilmente una tela de sueños que va a terminar rompiéndose? ¿Para hacerme ilusiones? ¿Para creer que puedo dejar atrás al Dougie sumiso y dependiente de los demás, cuando es más que obvio que eso no es posible?

La expresión de Lilly cambia, y vuelve a sonreír.

-Bueno, si es solo ese el problema…-echa una mirada a Tom, que deja las tazas encima de la mesa, una sonrisilla también en sus labios. Lo veo salir de la cocina después de eso, el corazón empezando a latir en mi pecho como un poseso. No. Me. Jodas.

Casi se me caen los ojos de las órbitas de tanto abrirlos cuando vuelve, pero en vez de traer los brazos vacíos, trae una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. No, en serio, no, que esto es demasiado típico, demasiado de guión de peli americana…

Tom posa la caja frente a mí, dando unas palmaditas en el cartón. Y yo que sigo mirándole como si fuera un besugo.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?-pregunta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mirándome como se mira a los hijos que van corriendo al árbol de Navidad para abrir los regalos.

Sin eliminar mi cara de pez, giro con la cabeza hacia el regalo. Solo tras parpadear un poco cierro la boca. Y luego rasgo un con dedos temblorosos el papel. Quito con cuidado el lacito rojo y sigo deshaciéndome del papel, dejando, finalmente, al descubierto una caja de grueso cartón con la fotografía plasma de una cámara profesional.

-Joder.-es lo único que soy capaz de decir, un nudo en la garganta y al borde de las lágrimas. Emocionado todavía, quito el precinto de seguridad y levanto la tapa con cuidado. Dentro, envuelta en plásticos de burbujas y corcho blanco, como si fueran nubes, está la cámara más reluciente y bonita que he visto nunca. O quizás solo me lo parece a mí…

-No sabíamos muy bien cuál comprar, porque no estamos muy puestos en esto de la fotografía, pero el de la tienda dijo que era el mejor modelo del mercado en estos momentos.-explica Tom, como si temiera que no me guste.

Carraspeo un poco, pasándome el dorso de la mano por el rabillo del ojo, intentando ser un poquito hombre y no echarme a llorar cuál princesa.

-Es genial, Tom…-susurro, mirándole, esperando que vea la sinceridad con la que se lo digo. Luego me percato de algo.- ¿Has hablado en plural?

Él asiente, haciendo que sus gafas se deslicen un poco por el puente de su nariz.

-La hemos comprado a medias Danny y yo.

Ay.

Ay, ay, ay.

-Y hablando de Danny…-Lilly entra de nuevo en la conversación antes de que me dé tiempo a implosionar, rebuscando otra vez en la mochila. Saca un sobre blanco y me lo pasa.

Lo cojo vacilante, y después de observar durante unos segundos el sobrecito, levanto la solapa, que solo está metida por dentro de la abertura, y extraigo un par de folios doblados. Miro a Lilly y luego a Tom, sintiéndome como un niño pequeño.

Desdoblo las hojas, cogiendo aire.

_Juro que esta debe de ser la veinteava (se escribe así, ¿no?) carta que empiezo. Más vale que sea la última, porque si no van a venir a arrestarme los de Greenpeace por contribuir a la deforestación del Amazonas. _

El aire sale de golpe de mis pulmones al leer las primeras líneas. Parte por lo que pone y parte porque está escrito con la letra torcida de Danny.

_No es que sea yo aquí un genio maestro de escribir cartas, como seguro que supones. Así que perdona si esto acaba saliendo un bodrio de tres pares de cojones. _

_Lo cierto es que me siento un poco estúpido haciendo esto. Pero Lilly ha insistido en que estará guay, por muy anticuado que me parezca (y, admitámoslo, ¿quién espera ver a un pandillero escribir una carta de amor? Es como si esperaras que la reina se pusiese a bailar break-dance). Pero bueno, allá vamos._

_Sé que no quieres mi ayuda. ¿No quieres? En realidad creo que sí que la quieres, lo que pasa es que tienes demasiado miedo a que me pase algo. Ian te habrá amenazado y, lo admito, es normal que estés acojonado: yo también lo estaría. Y, si soy sincero, lo estoy. Pero no de él. Sino de perderte. _

_Estos dos meses han sido un verdadero horror, aunque supongo que no tanto como los tuyos. Como te dije el otro día, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti un solo segundo. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, me encontraba recordando tu sonrisa, o tu olor, o el color de tus ojos. Son tan bonitos tus ojos… Pero no me atrevía a contactar contigo, ¿sabes? Soy un cobarde. Y de los grandes. Porque si no te llamé para pedirte perdón por rechazarte, aún después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, fue porque tenía demasiado miedo de que me volvieras a hacer daño. Pero es que lo entendí todo mal, como me ha hecho ver cierta pelirroja. El amor no es eso, ¿no? El amor no es preocuparse por uno mismo, no es buscar situaciones y soluciones que nos causen el menor daño posible. El amor es dar todo lo que tienes por alguien, es saber que harías sin dudarlo un solo segundo cualquier cosa que te pidiera (aunque no lo pida de palabra e intente aparentar que no lo quiere pedir), es quitarte la coraza y enfrentarte a cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño, aun a riesgo de salir tú perjudicado. _

_No voy a decir eso de que desde el primer día que te vi supe que tú serías __LA__ persona, que me enamoré de ti de una forma que creí que solo existía en los libros y en las películas, que eras la persona más maravillosa, fuerte y hermosa que jamás pude conocer; tampoco supe nada más verte que tú y solo tú lograrías llenar los huecos y heridas de mi alma, alejar a mis demonios, y menos que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No te lo digo, porque sería mentira: te odiaba. Muchísimo. Pero supongo que es cierto eso de que del odio al amor hay un paso… No sé cuándo di ese paso, cuándo crucé la línea. Y me da igual no saberlo. Porque lo cierto es que lo hice y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Y si no puedo decir que desde que puse mis ojos sobre tu figura de enanito sexy (porque sí, eres un enanito sexy digas lo que digas) sintiera todo eso que ya he escrito, sí que puedo decir que lo fui sintiendo según avanzaba nuestra peculiar relación, y que lo sigo sintiendo. Desde que nos acostamos en mi coche, pasando por el día que me desperté en tú cama (sigo sin recordar qué pasó esa noche, espero que algún día me lo cuentes), por el día de Navidad, por lo de mi padre, por lo que me contaste de tu pasado, hasta lo que pasó en el invernadero, e incluso después de saber que todo había empezado como una mentira, fui desarrollando sentimientos cada vez más y más profundos. No sé tampoco cuál fue el punto de inicio de tales sentimientos, ni siquiera sé si hubo uno como tal, pero sí que sé cuál será el punto final: el día en el que me muera. Porque, joder, tengo casi veinticuatro años pero eres el primer amor de mi vida, y nada me haría más feliz que que fueras el último. Quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado, quiero que discutamos por cosas tontas, quiero que luego nos reconciliemos, quiero que me hagas enfadar llamándome pecoso, vaquero y gatita y haciendo que se me suban los colores y quiero que tú te enfades conmigo porque te llamo enano y porque te hago cosquillas, quiero pasear contigo de la mano, quiero tener que aguantar tus malos momentos y que tú aguantes los míos, quiero pasar contigo tardes enteras tumbados en el sofá, viendo películas y series que ya habremos visto miles de veces; quiero hacer peleas de almohadas y de comer guindillas, quiero ir contigo a la playa, de viaje, de vacaciones, al cine o simplemente a comprar… quiero crecer a tu lado, Doug, y que llegue un día, cuando seamos mayores y estemos todos arrugados y sin pelo, con problemas de corazón y de cadera, en el que te mire con mis ojos llenos de cataratas y te diga con mi boca sin dientes que te quiero todavía más que el día anterior. _

_Vaya, eso ha quedado empalagoso y gay hasta para mí. Pero espero que hayas entendido lo que te quiero decir… Porque es la verdad. _

_Con respecto al trabajo… acéptalo. Por favor. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero menos es nada. Y, ¿no será guay decir que empezaste trabajando para una compañía de teatro de adolescentes cuando seas uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo? Te acuerdas que me lo dijiste, ¿no? Me dijiste que algún día podría presumir de haber estado en la cama de uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo… Y lo serás, Doug, lo serás, porque eres un pequeño artista y porque te lo mereces y porque ya he asumido mi papel de novio de un famoso, jum. _

_Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado la cámara? Espero que sí… y también espero que la estrenes pronto. Y que me mantengas informado de todo lo que fotografías, que sabes que me encanta… Quién sabe, quizás algún día de estos decido hacer por fin de tu modelo… Pero solo quizás, ¿eh? _

_Ya me he extendido demasiado, ¿no? Seguro que estarás pensando que qué cojones hago que no acabo de escribir. Pero ya sabes que a veces me enrollo más que las persianas. _

_Espero verte pronto y que me cuentes qué te ha parecido este intento de carta romántica. Eso si no la tiras… no la tires, ¿eh? Que con lo que me ha costado escribirla sería un acto muy, muy feo. Guárdala, ¿vale? Y si no te gusta, pues me la devuelves cuando nos veamos. Porque nos vamos a ver. Esperaré a que estés preparado, a que entiendas que quiero estar contigo por encima de cualquier cosa y que no me importa si eso significa poner en peligro mi vida. A partir de ahora estaré siempre ahí, cerca de ti, vigilándote aunque tú no lo sepas (y esta vez no me pondré una sudadera tan chillona para seguirte, ni dejaré que me metas una tanga en el bolsillo del pantalón (que por cierto, no tuvo nada de gracioso, ¿eh? Casi me da un infarto de la vergüenza que pasé… te lo haré pagar, Poynter)), y cuando tú decidas, nos veremos._

_¿Vale? Recuerda que no le tengo miedo a Ian, y que solo tienes que decírmelo, dímelo e iré y le mataré. Porque lo que te está haciendo no se puede consentir, y no… es que no me salen ni las palabras de la rabia que me entra al pensar en esa sabandija. No dejes que te haga daño (y eso incluye dejar que te drogue… ¿me oyes? Como me entere de que te sigues metiendo lo que sea que te metes, iré y te pegaré una buena patada en ese culo respingón que tienes). Y si te lo hace, por favor, te lo suplico, dímelo. Porque si lo haces, le haré tragarse los huevos. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. _

_Vale, ya, ese era el último párrafo. Tengo muchísimas más cosas que decirte, pero si me pongo, acabaría por escribir la Biblia en verso… Además, prefiero decírtelo mirándote a los ojos. Así que pierde el miedo pronto para que podamos vernos, ¿eh? Que te echo mucho de menos. Y recuerda: te guste o no, no pienso renunciar a ti. __Nunca__._

_Te quiero,_

_Danny_

Apenas leo las últimas palabras, sino que más bien las intuyo a través de la espesa cortina de lágrimas que cubren mis ojos. Esta vez no me molesto en intentar que no se desborden, porque sé que no lo conseguiré. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, después de leer la carta de Danny? Aunque a veces lo aparente, no estoy hecho de hielo. Y si lo estuviera, estoy seguro que las palabras que ha plasmado el pecoso en este par de folios habrían logrado derretirme por completo.

Empiezo a sorber por la nariz y es entonces cuando Tom me tiende un pañuelo, con el que me apresuro a secarme las lágrimas, para evitar así que caigan sobre el papel y emborronen las letras. Por nada del mundo me gustaría que la carta se estropease. ¿Y Dan pensaba que la iba a tirar? Nunca jamás de los jamases.

-Si es que cuando se pone, Danny es un romanticón empedernido, ¿a que sí?-dice Lilly, inclinándose sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa tan radiante en su rostro que es contagiosa.

Asiento, sonándome los mocos tras dejar con cuidado los papeles sobre la caja de la cámara.

Creí que no tenía a nadie. Creí que nadie se preocupaba por mí y que nadie lucharía por mí. Y creí que nunca, nunca, nunca lo iba a tener, porque no lo necesitaba. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que sí, que todo el mundo necesita a ese alguien. Y que en mi caso, resulta que no solo tengo a una persona. Nunca me he considerado lo suficientemente bueno para merecer la pena, para que nadie se arriesgara por mí, aunque lo haya camuflado de autosuficiencia e independencia. Tom, Danny… incluso Lilly parece preocuparse por mí más de lo que jamás creí que alguien podía hacerlo. Y saber que, ahora que he caído y me he roto en pedacitos, están ahí, que lo han estado desde el principio y lo estarán siempre, dispuestos a recogerlos y a volver a pegarlos uno a uno… Eso me hace ver lo equivocado que estaba, lo ciego que he sido, y el daño que he hecho por no verlo antes, tanto a ellos como a mí mismo.

-Gracias…-es lo único que sale de mis labios, y puede que sea una sola palabra, pero juro que nunca he dicho algo con tanto sentimiento como eso.

-No las des.-Tom, palmea mi hombro, suspirando con lo que parece alivio, y luego me sonríe, su hoyuelo hundiéndose en su mejilla.

-O si las das, que sea porque has aceptado el trabajo. ¿Qué me dices, Dougie? Di que sí…-la pelirroja me pone ojitos, y yo no puedo hacer más que reír.

Termino de secarme las mejillas con la manga de la camiseta, una de esas sonrisas que hace mucho que no ponía dibujada en mis labios.

-Está bien.-la veo hacer un gesto de victoria, y rápidamente se levanta para darme un abrazo y un beso en mi húmeda mejilla.

-¡Ay, genial! ¡Me encanta que las cosas salgan bien!

Dejo que me achuche un poco más, sorprendiéndome porque tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta. Pero, ¿voy a quejarme? En absoluto.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Lilly?-le digo, cuando ya se ha vuelto a sentar en la silla, cogiendo una de las galletitas que Tom acaba de poner en la mesa, junto con el té, tras apartar la caja de la cámara y la carta para que no sufran riesgo alguno.

-Dispara.-la mordisquea, poniendo buena cara.

Rodeo la taza llena de líquido caliente que tengo frente a mí, el calor desplazándose desde la cerámica a mis dedos. Me muerdo el labio antes de hablar.

-Dile a tu hermano que encontraré una manera de que nos veamos sin que Ian se entere, para no ponerle en peligro. Y dile que es una promesa.

* * *

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Os engañé con lo de dramático, ¿eh? Ya creíais que me iba a cargar a alguno, o algo así, ¿a qué sí? CONFESAD (?) Ok, no.  
Espero poder subir el sábado que viene, porque se lo prometí a cierta gemelita mía, y la verdad es que llevo un cacho considerable del siguiente capi, pero con los exámenes (y la consiguiente celebración de que se acaben por este trimestre), hay una pequeñita posibilidad de que no pueda subir hasta el domingo. PERO SUBIR, SUBO, ¿EH?  
Y eso. Que, como siempre, iba a decir algo más, pero se me ha olvidado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois amor del bueno, y espero con impaciencia que me digáis qué os ha parecido este capi taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaan empalagoso. ¿Seguís conservando las muelas o se os han saltado con tanta azúcar? No os resbaléis con tanto caramelo al entrar (?).  
Lots of love 3**_


	28. If this is love, love completes me

_**Holis :DDDDDDDDD Parece que llevo sin entrar aquí quince siglos o.Ó En fin, al final me ha dado tiempo a acabar este capítulo (cosa que no creí posible, pero me vino la inspiración hoy por la mañana lol), aunque debo decir que, a mi parecer, a quedado rarungo -.-''' El principio me gusta, lo del medio no y el final ahí, ahí estará e.e Anyway, de nada sirve que os diga yo esto, comprobadlo por vosotras mismas xDDDD  
PD: Como prometí, este capítulo está dedicado a mi gemelita cumpleañera (el regalo viene un día tarde, pero viene xDDD ) :3 **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 28: If this is love, love completes me, cause it proves I've been missing you.**_

_**Dougie**_

A mi alrededor todo es un bullicio constante, de gente yendo de un lado para el otro. Se nota que el estreno está cerca (queda algo más de una semana), y andan todos atacados de los nervios. Y eso que no es que vayan a hacer la obra para miles de personas, como si fuese un concierto multitudinario o el estreno de una película súper famosa. Pero, bueno, está bien ver tanto entusiasmo.

Esquivo a la profesora de teatro, que me dedica una sonrisa, y luego sigo andando para encaramarme a uno de los pequeños palcos y conseguir una buena plana de ese bullicio que se vive en el no muy gran escenario.

Observo todo desde allí, sintiéndome un poco más feliz de lo que me había sentido en lo que parecían siglos. Todavía sigo teniendo problemas con Ian, que me sigue tratando como si no fuera más que su esclavo particular, pero al menos ahora se hace más llevadero porque sé que cuando llegue a casa podré sacar de la funda de la almohada donde está escondida la carta de Danny y releerla cuántas veces quiera para sentirme mejor. Y también influye que mi relación con Tom haya vuelto a ser como antes, y aunque le enerva no poder hacer nada contra Ian, respeta mi decisión de ir poco a poco, por si acaso. Y, bueno, claro, también está el hecho de que vuelvo a sacar fotografías. Parecerá una tontería, pero una cosa tan simple como esa me ha dado las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir levantándome todos los días. También he dejado de pincharme, por si os lo preguntabais. Ian me sigue dando la droga, pero me deshago de ella siempre que puedo.

Cogiendo aire para que no me tiemble el pulso, acerco la cámara a mi ojo, y cuando el objetivo termina de enfocar, pulso el botón de disparo. Miro en la pantalla digital de alta resolución el resultado. Perfecta.

No puedo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extienda por mi rostro.

-Supongo que esa sonrisa es que ha quedado bien.-me dice una voz desde abajo.

-Ah, quizás.-contesto, bajando del mini-palco hasta terminar enfrente de Lilly, que se balancea sobre los talones con las manos a la espalda, vestida de sirvienta del siglo XVI.

-Espero que nos las enseñes antes de ponerlas en el artículo. Que yo quiero que salga mi perfil bueno.

Me río, subiendo después la cámara y sacándole una foto. Luego la miro como si estuviera examinándola con detenimiento, poniendo incluso morritos concentrados.

-Mmm, yo diría que todos tus perfiles son buenos.-le guiño el ojo, haciendo que ella se sonroje un poquito y se ría.

-Aw, eso me ha llegado.-se lleva la mano al pecho. Después veo cómo sus ojos se iluminan con picardía.-Y hablando de halagos y ñoñerías… Toma.-saca la mano que ha mantenido escondida de detrás de su espalda y me tiende un pequeño ramito de flores.

Alzo las cejas, dejando que la cámara cuelgue de la correa que rodea mi cuello para coger el ramo.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto, fijándome en que tiene una pequeña tarjetita prendida.

_''Ayer fue mi cumpleaños. ¿Serías mi regalo?_

_Danny _

_PD: Ya me ha dicho Lilly que eres un crack _

_en tu nuevo trabajo._

_PD2: Te quiero''_

-Desde que supo del éxito de su carta, no deja de escribir cosas. Está que no caga contigo, así te lo digo. Cada vez que aparezco por la puerta después de estos ensayos viene corriendo a preguntarme sobre ti. Que si Dougie esto, que si Dougie lo otro, que si hablas de él, que si estás bien, que si bla, bla, bla. Es un pesado. Y un empalagoso. Si lo vieras… poco le falta para desprender azúcar y escupir arco iris. Más vale que aceptes verle pronto o terminaré haciendo que os veáis a la fuerza para quitármelo de encima.-pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto resignado con la mano, tipo 'si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera dicho nada'.

Me río y giro la tarjeta entre mis dedos, mirando con media sonrisa embelesada las flores, unos brillantes claveles rojos y blancos.

-Pues a mí me parece muy bonito…-susurro, colocando un pétalo.

-Eso es porque estás enamorado. Y todas esas cosas acarameladas que hacéis los enamorados os parecen bonitas, aunque al resto se nos piquen hasta la muelas solo de veros.-bufa, pero termina sonriendo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, bajando de nuevo los ojos al pequeño rectangulito de cartulina que todavía sostengo. Enamorado… ¿Quién me iba a decir hace cinco meses que iba a volver a 'enamorarme'? Nadie, porque sabía que si alguien me lo decía me reiría tanto en su cara que terminaría echando hasta los riñones. Y, ahora, mirad, aquí me hallo, recibiendo flores y cartas de amor, sintiendo que con cada una de ellas el sol brilla un poquito más.

-Vosotros dos sí que parecéis Romeo y Julieta.-comenta entonces Lilly, su voz teñida de un deje de tristeza.-Dos personas destinadas a odiarse que acaban amándose más de lo que jamás pudo ser posible, que luchan porque sus futuros confluyan aunque saben que el mundo entero está en su contra, porque estaba preconcebido que sus caminos fueran para siempre separados…-la veo negar suavemente con la cabeza, y casi no la escucho susurrar lo siguiente.-Solo espero que vuestra historia no sea una tragedia. Solo espero que os den la oportunidad de cambiar el final…

Trago saliva, mirándola a los ojos, aunque ella los esquiva. Éramos Romeo y Julieta. ¿De verdad? Sí que hay cierto parecido… Y el final de nuestra obra también se predice desastroso y lleno de muerte. ¿Podemos cambiarlo? ¿Seremos capaces? Tenemos que serlo… No estoy dispuesto a tolerar otro final triste, no estoy dispuesto a cerrar la historia de mi vida con un capítulo donde el personaje que hace que las páginas se vayan sucediendo muera. No.

-¿Está aquí?-pregunto, rompiendo el ligeramente incómodo silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros dos.

Lilly ladea la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lleváis casi dos horas ensayando sin parar y no te he visto venir con ningún ramo de flores al principio del ensayo.-asiento, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, conforme conmigo mismo por mi deducción a lo Sherlock Holmes.

-Pero qué chico más perspicaz que eres.-me da un golpecito en la nariz.

La voz de la profesora diciendo que el descanso se ha acabado y que tienen que volver manos a la obra (nunca mejor dicho) resuena por encima del sonido de conversaciones que se habían empezado por aquí y por allá.

-Tengo que volver al escenario. Solo te digo que puede que pululé por ahí, quizás por los vestuarios, el fantasma de la ópera.-me dedica una sonrisa cómplice antes de girar sobre los talones y alejarse trotando hacia el tablado.

Me relamo los labios, volviendo a ojear la tarjetita, haciendo que el piercing metálico golpee contra mis incisivos. Así que en los vestuarios, ¿eh?

Alzo los ojos, indeciso, cambiando mi peso de una pierna a otra, paseando la mirada por toda la gente que hay allí. ¿Se esconderá entre aquellos visitantes de la zona oscura algún hombre de Ian? ¿O él mismo? Porque él sabe dónde estoy, se lo tuve que decir, y le tuve que mentir diciendo que había encontrado el anuncio en una página de internet. No quería dejarme venir, pero al final llegamos a un acuerdo…

Echo a andar con paso vacilante hacia el pasillito lateral que comunica con los vestuarios. Estoy a un pelo de dar la vuelta dos veces, pero al final me recrimino a mí mismo ('vamos, Poynter, ¿eres un hombre o una gallina?') y termino llegando con paso más o menos firme a la puerta de los vestuarios, eso sí, mi corazón hace ya rato que se ha escapado de mi pecho y se convulsiona como loco en algún lugar del pasillo.

Cojo aire, dispuesto a no arrepentirme de mi decisión de ver por fin a Danny, a pesar de que no me he asegurado de que con ello no le pondré en peligro. Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de verle…

Empujo las puertas batientes con el hombro y entro decido en los vestuarios, un gran cuarto lleno de armarios, de estanterías con disfraces, de espejos y de demás trastos. Paseo con avidez mis ojos por el lugar, pero no me topo con la figura pecosa que busco. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No me dijo Lilly que estaría aquí? A ver si se me va a presentar de verdad el fantasma de la ópera… (no).

Frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto por la ausencia de Danny, termino de entrar del todo en la sala, y me dirijo hacia uno de los tocadores, dejando sobre él el ramo y la cámara, que me descuelgo del cuello. ¿Dónde andas, Jones?

Voy hasta uno de los cubículos más alejados con cortinas que hay, esquivando una caja llena de disfraces, para ver si Danny se ha escondido ahí. Jum…

Abro la boca para susurrar un 'Danny', porque quizás anda escondido por algún lado y no me ha oído entrar, pero un '_PUUUUUM'_ seguido de un indignado '¡Au!' me hace callarme y darme la vuelta.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente al toparse, tirada en el suelo, con una silueta revolviéndose y pataleando bajo una de las cortinas, una caja volcada y todo su estrafalario contenido esparcido tanto por el mismo suelo de parquet como por encima del fantasma.

La figura patalea un poco más hasta que logra quitarse la pesada tela de encima y sacar la cabecita del mar de cosas que tiene encima.

-Me cago en la puta.-farfulla Danny, intentando levantarse sin dejarse los dientes esos de caballo que tiene en el intento.

Me acerco a él, incrédulo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le pregunto, viendo cómo se sonroja todo al mirarme, ya de pie, pero todavía enrollado en la cortina y con algún que otro trapo encima.

-Iba a darte una sorpresa. Ya sabes, esas cosas que salen en las películas de acercarme por detrás, taparte los ojos con las manos y susurrarte al oído…-sus mejillas se encienden todavía más, y rehúye mis ojos, centrándolos en deshacerse de la 'boa-cortineictor'.-Y me había escondido en ese probador, pero al salir me he tropezado, y la puta caja esa de chismes raros se ha caído de la estantería, y me he agarrado a la cortina esta, y…y… ¡joder!-se estresa todo, poniéndose tan nervioso que cada vez atina menos para quitarse dicha cortina de encima, porque se le ha enroscado toda.

-Pero qué tonto eres, Jones.-me río, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, y al ver lo mal que lo está pasando, termino de acercarme un paso más para ayudarle. Se deja hacer, rojo cual tomate, y al estarse quieto logro deshacer el embrollo de tela y quitársela. Suspira aliviado cuando la cortina se desliza hasta el suelo, y yo le miro. Tiene un par de plumas en la cabeza, enredadas en sus ricitos, que vete a saber tú de dónde han salido. No puedo evitar que una socarrona sonrisa tuerza mis labios.-Se te ve la pluma.

Él se pone bizco, como si por algún extraño conjuro hubiera desarrollado poderes de camaleón y pudiera torcer tanto los ojos que enfoquen lo alto de su cabeza.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Como soy gay, se me ve la pluma, me troncho.-masculla, sacudiéndose con las manos las plumas, que planean hasta el suelo. Yo sí que me río, haciendo que él me mire mal.-No tiene gracia, ¿vale?

-Sí, sí que la tiene. Eres tan tontico y tan patoso… Aw.-ladeo la cabeza, una sonrisa amplia en mis labios, esa que solo él sabe sacarme.

-No soy patoso… Son las cosas las que se ponen en mi contra… Todo sería mucho más fácil si nos pusiesen un chip de estos que pita cuando nos acercamos demasiado a algo.-dice, sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón, mirándome después como si estuviese exponiendo una tesis comparable a la de la relatividad de Einstein.-Sería como… 'pipipipipi'.-se inclina hacia un lado, haciendo el sonido con la boca.-'Pipipipipi'-ahora se inclina hacia el otro lado, y yo le miro con la ceja tan arqueada que poco falta para que me dé un tirón. Consciente de la flipadura mental que se acaba de montar, vuelve a ponerse recto, más rojo si cabe que antes.-S-sería útil, ¿vale?

-Claro. Sobre todo para los que anden cerca de los patosos.-hago especial hincapié en el adjetivo, de nuevo una sonrisa teñida de burla en mis labios.-Nos terminaría reventando la cabeza de tanto 'pipipipi'.

Danny pone los ojos en blanco, bufando. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y me mira entre las pestañas, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

-¿Ese 'nos' significa que tienes planeado estar cerca de algún patoso?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa de bobalicón.

-Quizás…-susurro, reuniendo el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Por mi cabeza pasa, como no es la primera vez, lo bonito y brillante que es el azul que los tiñe, lo mucho que me relajan y me hacen sentir seguro. Es como su iris estuviera conformado de agua en calma.

-Pues… pues si te decides… me ofrezco voluntario para ser ese patoso, ¿eh?-sus mejillas se colorean un poquito más, y como los niños pequeños de los dibujos animados empieza a hacer pequeños circulitos en el suelo con la punta del pie.

Reprimo una risa, subiendo de nuevo las cejas y torciendo la boca. ¿Qué hacemos flirteando de esta manera? Parecemos dos adolescentes… pero es tan… no sé, se hace tan natural compartir esta clase de diálogos absurdos, surrealistas y con dobles sentidos con Danny…

-¿Pero no decías que tú no eras patoso?-me cruzo de brazos, sus ojos conectando con los míos, percibiendo cómo relucen con un brillo especial.

-Por ti sería cualquier cosa.-suelta, sonrojándose más, pero sin apartar la mirada.

Noto que el corazón vuelve a golpear contra mis costillas con fuerza (sí, ha vuelto corriendo del pasillo para volver a martillearme el pecho sin piedad). ¿Dije antes que me gustaban las conversaciones sin sentido y triviales con Danny? Bien, pues admito que me gusta todavía más cuando me dice esta clase de cosas. Me hace sentir un poco raro, porque todavía no me he acostumbrado del todo a tener de nuevo mariposas en el estómago, pero no puedo negar que no sea una sensación agradable.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, pensando en qué contestarle, en cómo decirle esa cantidad ingente de palabras que he acumulado desde que recibí su carta. Pero no me sale nada. Intento buscar en mi cabeza hueca, pero no encuentro las vocales ni consonantes suficientes para formar una sola palabra que le haga saber lo mucho, muchísimo que le quiero. Quizás es que no soy bueno con las palabras en cuanto a expresar mis propios sentimientos se refiere. O quizás es que no existe todavía una palabra concreta que pueda transmitirlos fielmente.

Así que como no puedo obligar a mis cuerdas vocales a pronunciar un solo sonido, termino por hacer lo que todas las protagonistas de las películas románticas de los sábados y domingos de después de comer: doy una zancada hasta a terminar de recortar la distancia que nos separa, me pongo de puntillas para alcanzarle, y le beso. No es un gran beso, no muy alejado de esos que se podrían dar en la mejilla, sino que simplemente presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Y tampoco los mantengo mucho tiempo unidos, apenas unos cinco segundos, tras los cuales me dejo caer de nuevo sobre los talones, sin separarme un ápice.

A pesar de que han sido solo unos instantes, Danny ha cerrado los ojos, y ahora los abre lentamente, sus pestañas aleteando y sus orbes añiles buscando los míos grises. Y espero que pueda ver en ellos todo lo que no soy capaz a expresar con palabras: lo mucho que le quiero, lo preocupado que estoy porque le pase algo por estar conmigo, lo que le he echado de menos, lo que siento habernos hechos pasar a los dos por este mal trago, lo que me alegro de que a pesar de eso ahora estemos juntos, aunque no sepa cuánto va a poder durar; lo dispuesto que me encuentro a luchar por él, por nosotros, por ser ese Romeo y esa Julieta que acaban viviendo felices uno al lado del otro para siempre. Porque, vaya, si es verdad eso de que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y que el corazón nunca miente, debe verlo, porque deben estar prácticamente gritándoselo.

Y parece que sí, que logra leer en mis pupilas las líneas escritas en mi corazón, esas que él y solo él ha logrado escribir quitándole la capa de polvo y escombros en los que había permanecido agonizante hasta su llegada. Parece que sí porque sin pronunciar tampoco una sola palabra, cubre mi mejilla con su manaza y vuelve a conectar nuestros labios.

Nunca me ha gustado depender de los demás, ni tener que necesitarlos, porque creía que eso solo conseguía hacerme vulnerable, dejarme expuesto. Pero por Danny quiero sentirme así, quiero tener que necesitarlo y quiero saber que es mi mayor debilidad, mi punto débil, porque las debilidades también son la fuente de nuestras fuerzas. Y es esa necesidad de tenerlo, de necesitarlo, la que intento transmitirle al rodearle el cuello con los brazos y abrazarme tan, tan fuerte a él que poco falta para hacerle perder el equilibrio; al besarle como si quisiese fundirme con él, como si no hubiese mañana, como si su saliva se hubiera convertido en el oxígeno que necesitaban mis pulmones para seguir viviendo.

¿Cómo se podía echar tanto de menos a alguien? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan sumamente bien volver a estar entre sus brazos, volver a tener sus labios contra los míos? Suena cursi y demasiado empalagoso, lo sé, pero es que Lilly tiene razón: ¿qué queréis que le haga si estoy enamorado?

Suelto el labio inferior de Danny, algo reticente, y cojo una bocanada de aire, tan cerca de su barbilla y boca que robo prácticamente su aliento.

Cuando levanto lentamente los párpados, él ya me está mirando, una de las manos que ha mantenido pegada a mi costado para cerrar el abrazo subiendo para acariciar mi mandíbula. Trago saliva, casi ahogándome en la proximidad de sus ojos, mis dedos, que han tomado vida propia, jugueteando con los ricitos de su nuca.

-Entonces…-susurra tras un tiempo indefinido en silencio.- ¿Me dejas ser tu patoso?

Una risa se escapa de mi garganta, y, en un gesto demasiado ñoño en mí, froto mi nariz contra la suya, en un besito de esquimal.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿no? Porque tengo entendido que no vas a renunciar a mí… -sonrío de lado, haciendo referencia a su carta, su maravillosa carta.

-Entiendes bien.-suelta, sus labios dejando al descubierto esos dientes grandes y cuadrados que tiene al estirarse en una radiante sonrisa, que solo desaparece cuando deja sobre mis labios una serie de dulces y tiernos besos.-Te quiero, Doug. Mucho.

_**Danny**_

Puedo ver con total claridad cómo el mercurio de sus ojos se tiñe con el brillo de la felicidad cuando le digo que le quiero.

-Eres un cursi, Jones.-murmura, intentando disimularlo, pero a mí no me engaña: a parte de sus ojos, sus mejillas han ganado color y una sonrisa tontorrona ha aparecido en su cara.

-Anda, te encanta que te lo diga.-recorro con la yema del dedo índice el camino inverso de la línea de su mandíbula, hacia su cuello, pero antes de llegar a él tuerzo hacia arriba para apartarle de los ojos el flequillo.

-¿Qué me encanta que me digas el qué?-se hace el inocentón, poniéndome ojitos y besándome el mentón.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, fingiendo exasperación.

-Que te quiero.-le sigo el juego y, ajá, ahí está de nuevo la reacción, tan clara que hasta un ciego la vería.

Dougie cierra más el achuchón, hundiendo su mejilla en mi hombro, y yo no puedo hacer más que darle un beso en la coronilla, entre esos suaves mechones dorados alborotados.

-Yo también te quiero, estrellita.-murmura contra la tela de mi camiseta, con voz tan inconscientemente infantil que el cosquilleo de mi estómago se intensifica tanto que tengo miedo de que al suspirar salga de mi boca algún insecto volador (lo cual sería bastante desagradable tirando a chocante).

Cierro los ojos, cogiendo aire en vez de expulsarlo, llevando con él la fragancia de Dougie. Estrecho un poco más el abrazo, y le beso en el cuello, una, dos, tres veces.

-Gracias por ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.-le susurro en el oído, unos minutos después.

Él se separa un poco, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo era? Te habría comprado algo… No sé, tú me has regalado la cámara, y la carta, y las flores… Además, ¿en qué clase de persona me convierte no saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi novio?

Sonrío como un tonto al escuchar la palabra 'novio' rodar por su lengua. Novios… Dougie y yo éramos novios. Una pareja. Lo que jamás hubiera pensado cuando lo conocí pero lo que más he deseado los últimos meses. ¿No es ese el mejor regalo del mundo?

-No necesito ningún regalo. Me es suficiente con tenerte.

-Sigues siendo un cursi, Jones.-me recrimina, pero me regala otro intenso beso, su lengua rápidamente haciéndose con el control de la mía, la bolita metálica presionándose contra ella. Aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás y antes de que se separe le muerdo el labio, consiguiendo retenerlo un poco más.

-Sigues adorando que sea cursi, Poynter.-contraataco, haciendo que él arrugue esa naricita suya en una mueca burlona, antes de volver a picotearme los labios con pequeños besos que saben a gloria.

Cientos, miles de besos después (o quizás no tantos), suspira, y desliza sus brazos por mis hombros, sus manos dejando mi cuello para posarse en mi pecho. Ahora tuerce la boca en una mueca triste.

-Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme para escuchar tus cursiladas, tengo que irme…-dice, casi culpable.

Frunzo el ceño, y en vez de soltarle, cierro mis brazos más sobre su cintura, que es donde llevan desde hace rato.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se muerde el labio, rosado y más voluminoso de lo normal debido a mi acción sobre él, y baja los ojos hasta sus dedos, los cuales mueve, recorriendo distraídamente el borde del cuello de mi camiseta.

-Porque no es que Ian me deje mucha libertad. Y… tengo que volver con él, ¿vale?

-No.-digo, apretando los labios.-No tienes que volver con él. Ahora estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

-Precisamente por eso, Dan.-dice, volviendo a mirarme, sus ojitos grises teñidos de dolor y preocupación.-No puedo dejar que te haga daño, menos ahora… ahora que me he hecho ilusiones de poder tener un final feliz contigo... ahora que creo que de verdad tenemos posibilidades…

-Joder, Doug, claro que las tenemos.-mi voz casi suena enfadada.-No voy a dejar que nada me separe de ti. Ni siquiera ese cabrón de Ian.

Él niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

-No lo entiendes. ¿Crees que yo no quiero estar también a tu lado? Pero es que es demasiado peligroso. Ian tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes… Esto, solo esto que estamos haciendo ahora, podría colgarte el cartel de hombre muerto. Si se entera…

-Pues que se entere.-le interrumpo, mirándole fijamente.-Que se entere y venga a vérselas conmigo. Que se atreva. Entonces veremos quién es el que sale con los pies por delante.

Dougie emite un ruidito de frustración y se rebulle hasta escapar de mi agarre. Se aleja un par de pasos, dándome la espalda, pasándose la mano por el pelo, como si tratase de encontrar los argumentos necesarios para rebatirme.

-Es que es precisamente eso de lo que tengo miedo. De la posibilidad de que os enfrentéis. Porque sí, tú tienes posibilidades de ganar, pero también las tiene él. Y no, si existe la mínima probabilidad de que tú salgas herido o algo peor, prefiero no arriesgarme.-susurra, abrazándose así mismo.

Recorto la distancia, pegando mi pecho a su espalda y rodeando su torso con mis brazos.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo piense?-contesto en el mismo tono de voz, cerca de su oído.-¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiera hacer? Tú prefieres no arriesgarte si hay posibilidades de ponerme en peligro, pero yo prefiero arriesgarme si existe la posibilidad de que ese cerdo te esté haciendo daño. Porque no me engañas, sé que te pega, que te sigue pegando, porque las personas como él no saben hacer otra cosa que eso para sentirse superiores.-tuerzo el gesto en un mohín, porque sé de lo que hablo, y le beso suavemente debajo de la oreja.-Y si te pega, aunque solo sea una bofetada suave, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Dougie reprime un sonido que no sé muy bien cómo interpretar, y me parece escucharle un 'si pegarme fuera lo peor que hace…'. Por eso dejo de abrazarle para cogerle de los hombros y girarlo hacia mí, con un poco de brusquedad. Él me mira asustado, como si ese comentario se le hubiese escapado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto, las aletas de mi nariz hinchándose.

-Nada.-contesta él, encogiéndose.

-Dougie, ¿por qué has dicho que lo peor que hace no es pegarte? ¿Qué más te ha hecho? ¡Dímelo!-mis dedos se clavan un poco más en sus brazos, y él me mira todavía más asustado, y abre la boca para contestarme, pero ningún sonido sale de ella, como si sus cuerdas vocales se debatiesen entre decirme la verdad o seguir aparentando que no pasa nada. Y entonces una idea cruza por mi cabeza, tan horrible que siento que el oxígeno abandona de golpe mis pulmones.-Te ha violado, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que hizo cuando salió de la cárcel. A parte de darte una paliza, te violó. Joder, dime que no te ha estado violando estos dos meses…

Niega con la cabeza, pero en seguida rompe a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. La confirmación que necesitaba… La rabia y el odio empiezan a borbotear en mi interior, pero trato de no explotar y acerco a Dougie a mi pecho, el corazón partiéndoseme en dos al escucharle sollozar. Le abrazo de nuevo, intentando reconfortarlo, y le acaricio el pelo y el cuello, meciéndolo con suavidad.

Tardo un buen rato en conseguir que deje de llorar, y cuando lo hace, le beso en la sien antes de volver a tomarlo por los hombros para poder clavar mis ojos en los suyos llorosos. Y quiere que me mantenga al margen... Ni de coña, vamos.

-¿Está Tom en casa?-pregunto, serio, viendo cómo se seca los últimos resquicios de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Asiente débilmente.-Vale, pues llámale ahora mismo y dile que vaya preparando tus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-dice, con los ojos abiertos a medio camino del pánico y la incomprensión.

-Porque vas a irte de la ciudad.

Se le escapa un respingo.

-¿I-irme de la ciudad?-procesa la información, y luego abre más los ojos.- ¡No!

-Sí. Vas a irte de Londres.

-Ian le hará daño a Tom también si se entera de que me ayuda a escapar.-intenta de nuevo Dougie, la súplica tiñendo sus pupilas, sus dedos cerrados con desesperación en mi camiseta.

-Pues dile que nada más prepare tus cosas, prepare las suyas y se vaya también, a casa de algún familiar o algo. Que se vaya a un sitio donde nadie le encuentre. Tú te irás nada más recojamos tus cosas.

-Pe-pero…

-Nada de peros, Dougie.-le corto, endureciendo la mirada.-Puedes hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Si decides seguir mis instrucciones e irte ahora mismo, perfecto. Si no, te ataré, te meteré en el maletero del coche y te llevaré a en medio del desierto para que no se te pase por la cabeza la estúpida idea de volver antes de que yo te lo diga.-el rubio balbucea, intentando encontrar argumentos para hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero termina bajando los hombros, derrotado, porque sabe que nada de lo que diga lo logrará.-Bien, así me gusta.-solo ahora que sé que me va a hacer caso, me permito suavizar mi gesto un poco, y deposito un beso en su frente.-Todo va a salir bien, Doug. Es solo que necesito tener la certeza de que no estás en medio cuando mate a Ian.

* * *

_**Tacháaaaaaaaaaaan. ¿Os ha gustado? Let me know :3 El próximo finde más, aunque advierto que ya van dos capítulos ñoños, y que mi título de Drama Lover no permite que estos dos duren mucho más tiempo felices y comiendo perdices (u otras cosas jejejejeje). Solo lo dejo caer *inserte sonrisa inocente*.  
Gracias por los reviews, como siempre, os amodoro :3  
Lots of love ^^**_


	29. Tell me if you're feeling strong

_**Jai everibadi. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? :3  
Tengo que decir que este capítulo no me gusta mucho, de hecho, odio el final. No sé, creo que me ha quedado muy raro (y largo), porque he tenido que meter muchas cosas (uoh!) para que me cuadrasen los capítulos que quedan (lo digo como si tuviera hecho un esquema o pensado cómo van a ser -ni siquiera sé cuántos pueden quedar, quizás cinco o seis, por contestar a Gemma- lol) y queda... no sé, eso, raro. Sigue siendo empalagoso, aunque ya hay algo más de drama, je. Los próximos ya serán más typical Ariana, don't worry 8) **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 29: Tell me if you're feeling strong, strong enough to love someone. **_

_**Danny**_

-¿Tienes todo?

Dougie asiente, sin dejar de mordisquearse el labio.

-Dan, sigo sin pensar que esto sea una buena idea…-empieza, pero yo le chisto, agachándome a coger una de sus bolsas. Él hincha los mofletes como si de un niño de cinco años se tratase, cosa que solo hace que hacerme sonreír.-No te rías. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? No quiero irme, Danny. Soy suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿no crees?

Me vuelvo hacia él, frunciendo el ceño y colocándome mejor la tira de la bolsa que me he echado sobre el hombro.

-¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que me ibas a hacer caso? Tú lo que quieres es que te ate…

Él pone los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso… Solo…-suspira, dejándose caer en la cama, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Al ver que no continua, yo también suspiro, dejo la mochila en el suelo, junto a las otras, y voy a sentarme a su lado. Le pongo la mano en la espalda, deslizándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y luego apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

-Sé que tienes miedo, Doug. Yo también lo tengo.-le susurro, dándole unos golpecitos con la otra mano en la rodilla.-Pero a la vez quiero ser valiente. No quiero seguir huyendo, estoy harto de darle siempre la espalda a los problemas, de esconderme debajo de la cama y esperar a que se desvanezcan solos… Ya no somos críos, Doug. Somos adultos. Y como adultos, tenemos que aprender a dar la cara por lo que nos importa.

El pecho de Dougie se mueve, sus pulmones llenándose de oxígeno, el cual mantiene durante unos cuantos segundos. Cuando termina de expulsarlo, aparta las manos de la cara, bajándolas a sus piernas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me mira, torciendo la boca en un mohín.

-Suelo preferir esconderme en un armario que debajo de la cama.-la comisura de su labio se tira hacia arriba.- Pero… tienes razón. Aunque sigo pensando que deberíamos echar un poco el freno y recapacitar sobre lo que debemos hacer. Quizás podría volver con Ian hasta que…

-No. ¿Otra vez te lo repito? No. Ene, o. Ni de coña. No voy a permitir que ese hijo de puta vuelva a acercársete nunca más.-aprieto los labios, tozudo, mis ojos fijos en los grises de Dougie.

-Ya he terminado de recoger mis cosas. Cuando queráis…-Tom entra en la habitación, cargado con un par de mochilas, y se detiene al vernos. Carraspea, dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Interrumpo?

-No. Ya íbamos.-contesto, mis ojos separándose de los de Doug a la vez que me levanto, tirando de su mano. En vez de soltarla una vez que estamos en pie, le doy un suave apretón, cerrando con más fuerza mis dedos en torno a los suyos. Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? Tiene que salir bien…

Vuelvo a recoger la bolsa que había soltado, colgándomela del hombro, y agarro otra más para dejarle a Dougie la que queda. Cuando la tiene, enfilo hacia la puerta, siguiendo a Tom hacia la entrada.

No es que apoye mucho la idea de que Tom vaya con Dougie, porque juntos serán más fáciles de reconocer una vez que Ian se entere de que Doug se ha escapado, pero sé que igual de inamovible es mi decisión de mandar al rubio lejos como la suya de ir con él. De todas formas, no pienso dejarlos solos y desprotegidos, sino que ya he llamado a alguien que les haga de guardaespaldas.

Salimos del piso y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la calle, hacia la zona donde he aparcado mi coche. Metemos las bolsas en el maletero y solo cuando doy el rodeo para entrar al asiento del piloto suelto la mano de Dougie. Está intentando aparentar lo contrario, pero sé que está asustado, que ya no es capaz de construir esa coraza donde refugiarse hasta que todo pase. Se le ve tan vulnerable…

-Os llevaré a algún motel de las afueras de Londres. He llamado a Harry para que os acompañe, pero como está todavía en Manchester, tardará unas cuantas horas, porque además tiene que hacerme unos encargos, así que nos quedaremos ahí hasta que venga.-digo, poniendo el coche en marcha e incorporándome a la carretera.-Pero antes tengo que pasar un momento por casa, espero que no os importe…

Ambos hacen un gesto con la cabeza, Tom desde el asiento de atrás y Dougie desde mi lateral izquierdo.

No hablamos mucho en el trayecto hasta mi bloque de edificios, y la tensión se puede mascar en el ambiente. Ha sido todo tan precipitado, que es normal, debo admitirlo… Pero confío en que dentro de unos días todo esté solucionado. Todavía no he pensado cómo acabar con Ian, pero juro que no descansaré hasta verlo criar malvas. Ya es hora de que alguien le dé una lección al chucho ese…

Aparco en doble fila frente al portal, y anunciando que no tardaré mucho, salgo del coche de un salto, dejando las llaves en el contacto por si acaso necesitasen moverlo.

Subo las escaleras del bloque a zancadas, y solo me permito parar a coger aire cuando estoy frente a la puerta. Llamo al timbre.

-¿No tienes llaves?-salta mi padre en cuanto abre y me ve, arrugando la nariz en un gesto molesto.

Le ignoro, apartándole y entrando en el apartamento.

-Escúchame, nada más me largue de aquí, quiero que vayas a recoger a Lilly al instituto, porque estará al acabar el ensayo. Llévate a mamá y coge todo lo que creas que es necesario para pasar unos días fuera de casa. Después llévatelas a las dos a un hotel de la otra punta de la ciudad.-ordeno sin dejar de caminar en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Párate y escúchame!-la manaza de mi padre se cierra con fuerza en torno a mi brazo, frenándome de golpe. Tomándolo por sorpresa, me zafo velozmente, y esta vez soy yo el que le agarra, en mi caso de la pechera de la camisa, antes de estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo.

-No, escúchame tú a mí, pedazo de cabrón.-siseo, mi corazón yendo a mil por el enfado. Acerco mi cara a la suya, en la cual tiene pintada una mueca de sorpresa y rabia.-Vas a hacer lo que te digo ahora mismo. Sin peros ni réplicas ni excusas. No quiero confiar en ti, no quiero poner la vida de mamá y la de Lilly en tus manos de sabandija, pero no tengo otra opción. Así que te voy a dar la oportunidad. Y como la jodas, como me entere de que se les descoloca un solo pelo porque tú no has hecho lo suficiente para protegerlas, te encontraré y patearé tu patético cuerpo hasta que me sangren los pies. Y te puedo asegurar que esta vez no saldrás del hospital.-cierro aún más mis dedos sobre la tela de su ropa, mis nudillos volviéndose completamente blancos. Los ojos azules de mi padre se entrecierran, fijos en los míos, quizás sopesando la gravedad de mi amenaza. Le doy un pequeño empellón, aprisionándolo más contra la pared, para ayudarle a ver que voy muy en serio.- ¿Me has entendido o no me has entendido?

Aprieta los labios, cogiendo aire por la nariz, un gesto tan rabioso y encolerizado que, si no fuera porque mi enfado supera al suyo, me habría acojonado.

-Entendido.-masculla finalmente entre dientes, y yo le suelto, soltando un 'bien' por lo bajo, retomando mi camino hacia el baño, intentando ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón, que se ha disparado debido al confrontamiento.

Saco la caja azul del dinero de debajo de la baldosa, y sin perder más tiempo, la abro y saco todos los fajos de billetes. Habrá unos cuántos miles de libras, quizás ocho o diez, en billetes pequeños. Sí, la droga daba dinero, ¿algún problema?

Cuento más o menos a ojo unas cuatro mil y pico libras, y las separo del resto, metiendo los restantes en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Una vez en el pasillo, busco a mi padre, que se ha ido al salón a avisar a mi madre de que tienen que irse.

-Toma.-le tiendo el dinero que he separado, el cuál coge algo vacilante y desconfiado.-Racionadlo bien, me imagino que sobrará, porque espero que esto dure solo unos días, pero, bueno, ahí tenéis por si acaso. Lilly sabe el número de mi cuenta, en caso de que necesitéis más dinero.

-Danny, ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?-dice con vocecilla sorprendida mi madre.

-Es solo preventivo, mamá.-le contesto, lanzándole una mirada de que ahora mismo no le voy a decir más. Quizás estoy exagerando, pero sé que Ian tiene recursos. Y cuando se entere de que Doug se ha ido, vendrá a por mí, tal y como amenazó. Así que voy a alejar lo máximo posible del campo de batalla todo lo que me importa. Lo menos que quiero es que consiga mi dirección y venga a quemar el piso con mi familia dentro… -Coged lo imprescindible, ¿vale? Nada de entretenerse. En media hora os quiero fuera de aquí, ¿vale?-no contestan, solo asienten, y yo hago un sonido de satisfacción al comprobar que por fin me van a hacer caso sin rechistar.-Decidle a Lilly que mantenga el teléfono encendido. La llamaré cuando haya pasado el peligro.

Sin decir más para no perder más tiempo, me doy la vuelta y salgo del salón, rezando interiormente para que todo esto no sea necesario.

…

Meto rápidamente la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, girándola hasta que se escucha un clic. La empujo con la mano y le hago un gesto de cabeza a los dos rubios que me acompañan para que entren.

-Me imagino que Harry tardará todavía dos horas largas.-informo mirando mi reloj, tras dejar las bolsas en el interior de la habitación de aquel pequeño motel de carretera, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Londres.

-Danny…

-No empieces, Dougie.-le amenazo con el dedo índice, y él se calla de golpe, enfurruñándose y dirigiéndose con paso airado hacia el baño. Me encojo un poco sobre mí mismo al escuchar el portazo, el cuál no me esperaba. No me jodas que se ha enfadado de verdad…

Suspiro, pasándome la mano por el pelo, despeinándome.

-Lo que me faltaba…-farfullo, quitándome de malas maneras la chaqueta y tirándola sobre una de las dos camas.

-No te preocupes. Se le pasará en un rato.-Tom viene a sentarse a mi lado, ya que me he dejado caer en la cama, en la misma postura que adoptó Doug en su habitación antes de irnos.-Solo está agobiado y preocupado.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero, joder, intento protegerlo, lo menos que me merezco es que se enfade conmigo por eso.-me quejo, mirando al rubio, que se ríe suavemente.

-No está enfadado contigo. No creo que esté enfadado con nadie. Es su forma de ser. Y no le culpo por sentir impotencia. Él también te quiere proteger, ¿sabes?

Me froto los ojos con los nudillos.

-Lo sé, sí.-él mira hacia la puerta del baño, y se muerde el labio antes de volver a enfocarme con sus orbes de chocolate.-Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme con él… Pero, estando Ian de por medio, es imposible. Esta es la única manera de que tengamos posibilidades…

-Ya. Pero tiene razón. En lo de que es peligroso y eso. Ian es capaz de muchas cosas. No se dejará vencer fácilmente.

Contemplo los dedos de mis manos, girándolos, frotando un poco las pecas, como si quisiera difuminarlas.

-Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer fácilmente.-susurro, haciendo que mi voz suene como una promesa.

-No me cabe la menor duda de eso.-Tom me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, y separo mis ojos de los dedos para mirarle. Sonríe amigablemente, y me contagia a mí.

-Ya sé por qué a Doug le gusta tanto tu compañía.-bromeo, sin querer borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se ha dibujado en mis labios. Que no se entere Dougie, pero estoy tan nervioso que cualquier momento de distensión me ayuda a no echar a correr y esconderme bajo la primera piedra que encuentre.

Él se ríe, quitándose las gafas para limpiar los cristales con el borde de su camiseta tras echar el aliento sobre ellos.

-Gracias por el halago.

-Lo que me pregunto es cómo alguien cómo tú ha acabado formando parte de una banda como los Sleeping Dogs.-comento con verdadera curiosidad, apoyando las manos en el colchón y echándome hacia atrás. Porque, seamos sinceros, Tom no tiene pinta de pandillero ni queriendo.

Se encoge de hombros, colocándose de nuevo las gafas de montura negra.

-Como todo adolescente, era joven y quería hacer locuras. No es que ahora me arrepienta de haberme hecho un Sleeping Dog, porque gracias a eso he conocido a Doug, por ejemplo. Pero hace ya unos años que no comparto la filosofía de la banda.

-¿Entonces, por qué no te fuiste? No es por ofender, pero no eres de los miembros importantes de la banda, yo ni siquiera sabía que existías, y eso que tengo bastante controlados a todos los miembros de los Sleeping. Seguro que nadie habría notado tu ausencia.

Tom vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta, y, como el día en el que hablamos en la cafetería, veo ese brillo de amor fraternal relucir en sus ojos.

-¿Quién cuidaría de Doug si yo no estaba?-murmura, entrelazando los dedos de las manos.-No podía dejarlo solo. Sigo sin poder, por eso me he empeñado en venir con vosotros.

Tuerzo la boca en una media sonrisa, conmovido. Es bonito comprobar que no hace falta tener la misma sangre para querer a alguien como si fuese de tu propia carne.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes, Tom. Habríamos sido grandes amigos.-suelto, haciendo que vuelva su mirada hacia mí. Ladea la cabeza, dándome un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Como Dougie te oiga hablar en pasado, te corta los huevos. Todavía hay tiempo para que seamos amigos, cuando vuelvas de patearle el culo a Ian.-sonríe, su hoyuelo apareciendo en su mejilla izquierda.-Debo admitir que al principio te tenía bastante miedo, pero he descubierto que no eres tan mal chaval para ser uno de los líderes de los Blackstars.

Ahora me río yo, subiendo las cejas.

-Gracias por el halago… creo.

Tom va a contestar, pero entonces se abre la puerta de baño, haciendo que los dos giremos la cabeza a la par. Vemos salir a un Dougie todavía de morros, que se dirige hacia una de las bolsas que hemos dejado en el suelo, sin volver la mirada hacia nosotros. Saca rápidamente algo de ropa, y con un enfurruñado 'voy a darme una ducha' vuelve a encerrarse en el lavabo.

-Bueno, os dejo solos.-dice Tom, levantándose y estirándose.

-¿Para qué? Si ya ves que ni quiere mirarme…-bajo los ojos, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar.

-Psé, créeme, está esperando pegado a la puerta para que vayas a hablar con él.-me susurra él en bajito, para que Dougie no tenga posibilidad de oírlo.-Confía en mí, llevo viviendo con él unos cuantos años, lo leo como si fuera un libro abierto.-se aleja hasta llegar a la puerta.-Estaré abajo, en la cafetería. Volveré en una hora o así. No la desaprovechéis.

Con una última sonrisa, abre la puerta y desaparece por el umbral, cerrando suavemente y dejándome plantado en la cama.

Tras unos instantes observando la lámina de madera como si fuera la puerta hacia Narnia, me levanto lentamente. Todavía no se escucha el sonido del agua correr, lo que me hace pensar que el rubio puede tener razón, así que dejo de comportarme como un adolescente y voy hasta la puerta del baño. Vacilo unos segundos antes de golpearla suavemente con los nudillos. Cuento cinco y se abre, la cabecita de Dougie asomándose por la rendija que ha abierto.

-¿Qué?-dice con tono molesto, tamborileando con los dedos en el quicio de la puerta.

Apoyo el hombro en el umbral.

-¿Me dejas pasar?

Él me mira, pasándose la lengua por los labios, y luego se encoge de hombros, dando un paso hacia atrás, cediéndome la entrada.

Me fijo en que solo se ha descalzado, la ropa limpia que cogió sobre la encimera del lavabo, y la mampara de la ducha todavía cerrada. Reprimo una sonrisa: es cierto, me estaba esperando.

Termino de entrar y cierro la puerta a mi espalda, apoyándome en ella. Dougie cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, siguiendo con su pose de cabreado.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ducharme.-suelta, apoyando la cadera en el lavabo.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?-pregunto, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero.

-Sí.-contesta, apretando los morritos, poniendo una cara tan adorable que tengo que reprimir las ganas de ir y comérmelo a besos.

Bajo los ojos hasta las baldosas del suelo.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de estarlo?

-No.-y saca más puchero, mirándome tan fijamente que no tengo que ser Tom para poder descifrar lo que realmente quiere decir con ese 'no'.

Me muerdo el labio para que no se me escape una sonrisa. Parece una princesa caprichosa. Pero, ¿sabéis qué?, me encanta que lo sea.

Me separo de la puerta y doy unos pasitos hacia él, hasta que quedo en frente suyo. No se aparta, ni hace amago de hacerlo, así que rodeo su cintura con los brazos, haciendo que trastabille un poco al pegarlo a mí.

-¿De verdad que no hay nada?-susurro, mis labios rozando su frente, su flequillo haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla.

-De verdad de la buena. Nada de nada.-sigue él, descruzando los brazos y pasándolos sobre mis hombros. Me abraza, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho.

-Pero no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo…-froto la nariz contra su coronilla.

-Pues no te vayas. Pues déjame hacer algo. Pues no me mandes lejos como si te molestara.-ahora lo dice con verdadera indignación y tristeza, así que dejo de abrazarle para cogerlo de los brazos y poder mirarle.

-¿Cómo si me molestases? Doug, ¿pero qué tonterías piensas? ¿Cómo me vas a molestar? Si te mando lejos es porque no quiero que Ian pueda utilizarte contra mí.

Bufa, haciendo que el flequillo le revolotee.

-Pero es que yo también sé pelear. Me ofende que me trates como si fuese un crío que no sabe defenderse. ¿Por qué tengo que estar lejos, muriéndome de preocupación e incertidumbre sobre lo que te pase, si puedo estar contigo al pie del cañón? Así no lucho por nosotros, solo luchas tú. Así no me enfrento a los problemas, solo lo haces tú. No es justo…

Sus ojitos grises conectan con los míos. Sé que tiene razón. Sé que sabe defenderse y que es muy contradictorio que le haya dicho hará apenas una hora que teníamos que dar la cara por lo que no importa pero no le deje luchar conmigo. Sin embargo, que lo sepa no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Él ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros, aguantando el maltrato de Ian durante estos dos meses por no ponerme en peligro a mí. Ahora era mi turno.

-Lo siento si te he ofendido.-susurro, enredando los dedos en su suave cabello.-No es que no crea que no sabes defenderte. Es solo que me concentro mejor si no estás rondando cerca de mí.-le doy un beso en la nariz, haciendo que la arrugue.

-Ahora échame la culpa a mí…-intento darle otro beso en la naricita esa suya, pero hace amago de morderme. Sus ojos me fulminan, y yo lo achucho un poco más, pensando en lo adorable que es cuando se hace el enfadado.

-No te echo la culpa. Pero es la verdad. Me descolocas, Poynter.

Pone los ojos en blanco, sin contestar, y yo me río un poquito, para luego inclinarme a besar, como hace rato que llevo deseando, esos labios tan rosas. Sin embargo, antes de que los capture, él se aparta, dejándome con cara de besugo, los morros estirados y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa del rechazo. Antes de que se gire hacia la ducha para abrir el grifo del agua caliente, puedo ver cómo sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa malvada. Será capullo…

-¿Te quedaste sin agua, pececito?-se cachondea, quitándose la sudadera y tirándomela para espabilarme, porque me he quedado mirando esa porción de abdomen que quedó al descubierto al subírsele un poco la camiseta con el primer movimiento.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso…-farfullo, después de pasarme la lengua por los labios. Dejo la prenda de ropa sobre la taza cerrada del váter, sintiéndome incapaz de apartar los ojos del rubio, que me mira con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus pequeños dientes. El agua ya ha cogido temperatura, y el vapor empieza a inundar el baño. ¿Es por eso por lo que estoy empezando a sentir calor y por lo que me cuesta más respirar? ¿O quizás se debe a que los ojos plateados de Dougie brillan con esa familiar picardía que tanto adoro?

-¿Verdad que sí?-dice, y su voz podría confundirse con el ronroneo de un gato. Trago saliva.-Tengo que ducharme, así que necesito que salgas del baño… a no ser que te ofrezcas voluntario para frotarme la espalda…

Enarca una ceja, y yo no tardo ni dos segundos en estar pegado a él, ahora sí, devorando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana. Su lengua se transforma en un torbellino al sobrepasar las fronteras de mi boca, y no puedo contener el grave sonido que trepa por mi garganta, mi cuerpo aprisionando más el suyo contra la mampara de la ducha. Siento sus manos buscar el borde de mi camiseta, introduciéndose bajo él y despertando excitantes cercos de calor en mi piel ahí donde hacen contacto. La humedad que causa el vapor de agua empieza a ser evidente, ya que noto formarse pequeñas gotas en la palma de mi mano, la que está apoyada en el plástico duro de la mampara al lado de la cabeza de Doug, mientras que los dedos de la otra se clavan con algo de rudeza en la parte alta del muslo de Dougie. Lo aprieto un poco más, tirando de él hacia arriba lo suficiente para que el rubio pille la indirecta y suba la pierna, enredándola en mi cintura, lo que inevitable hace que nos peguemos si cabe más, nuestras caderas encontrándose, un gemido de necesidad ahogándose en la garganta del otro.

Sin embargo, cuando los dedos de Dougie tiran de mi camiseta con la intención de quitármela, me veo en la obligación de detenerle.

-Sabes… sabes que no… no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres… ¿no?-murmuro al ver su mirada interrogante por haberle parado, mi respiración tan agitada que me cuesta un par de intentos arrancar.-No… no quiero forzarte ni que… te sientas obligado…

Su nuez se mueve al tragar saliva, igual que se mueve su pecho al coger aire con la misma rapidez que yo. Sus ojos permanecen clavados en los míos, y seguimos tan cerca que creo poder ver cada uno de los hilos de plata que, entretejidos entre sí, conforman su maravilloso iris.

-Lo sé, Dan…-susurra tras un minuto en silencio, las yemas de sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne de mi espalda, su pierna todavía en torno a mí, , haciéndome consciente de que su cuerpo quiere tanto como el mío seguir adelante. Pero yo quiero saber si él, psicológicamente, se siente con fuerzas para esto. No quiero que piense ni un solo momento que solo quiero follármelo, sino que quiero que sepa que si lo hago solo es otra muestra más de lo mucho que le quiero.-Pero… puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos… ¿sabes?-noto cómo sus ojos se aguan y su voz tiembla un poco, y no es porque todavía no haya recuperado el aliento.-Y sé que el recuerdo de lo que me ha… hecho Ian todavía está reciente… pero también sé que… tú no eres él, que tú no me harás daño… y que te quiero… y que aunque sea difícil al principio, quiero hacerlo… Quiero hacerlo contigo, Danny…

_**Dougie**_

Dejo de frotarme el pelo con la toalla y la dejo caer sobre la silla que está al lado de una de las camas. Camino con nada más que los calcetines, la camiseta y la ropa interior hasta mi bolsa, y rebusco en ella hasta que doy, en uno de los laterales, con el paquete de tabaco. Extraigo un cilindro de papel y lo coloco entre mis labios, buscando el mechero.

-¿Tienes uno para mí?-Danny sale del baño, una toalla blanca anudada en torno a su cintura, los prominentes huesos de su cadera sobresaliendo de la tela. Me paso la lengua por los incisivos al ver las gotitas de agua que todavía descienden por su pecoso cuerpo, la mayoría procedentes de los mechones acaracolados que no ha secado aún.

-¿A cambio de qué te iba a dar uno?-bromeo, dejando el mechero sobre la pequeña mesita, dándole la espalda.

Lo noto acercarse, y sus brazos no tardan mucho en rodearme, tal y como esperaba.

-¿Quieres que te suplique por un cigarrillo?-pregunta, besándome el cuello, por lo que apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, dejándole más acceso. Poso una mano, la que no sujeta el cigarro encendido, sobre sus brazos, recorriendo con las puntas de los dedos los trazos grabados en su piel con tinta negra, brillantes y tremendamente sexys debido a que todavía están ligeramente mojados.

-Mmm, no estaría nada mal, no… Aunque si me lo pides de rodillas juro que no respondo de mis actos.-su risa choca contra la piel de mi cuello, erizándola, más aún cuando comienza a mordisquearla, queriendo añadir quizás alguna marca más de las que me ha hecho en la ducha.

-Si me agacho igual se me cae la toalla…

Sonrío, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos, con cuidado de no quemarle al pasar los brazos por sus hombros.

-¿Y dónde está el problema?-ronroneo, llevando el filtro a mis labios y dando una profunda calada, reteniendo el humo en mis pulmones. Danny me besa antes de que pueda expulsarlo, por lo que termina respirándolo directamente de mis pulmones… lo que debo decir que ha sido un gesto ciertamente erótico… tanto que no puedo evitar volver a besarle cuando se separa, un cosquilleo de excitación volviendo a crecer en la base de mi estómago.

Y por ello, no tardamos mucho en acabar en la cama, ignorantes completamente de que ya ha pasado más de una hora y que Tom estará al volver. Así que cuando la puerta se abre, sin que ni Danny ni yo hayamos escuchado el sonido de la cerradura (estamos demasiado ocupados comiéndole la boca al otro), el susodicho rubio nos encuentra a uno encima del otro, mis piernas enroscadas en él, igual que mis dedos en su cabello, nuestros cuerpos creando entre ellos una maravillosa fricción. Y por eso, cuando escuchamos un '¡oh!' sorprendido nos sobresaltamos. Y Danny pega tal brinco para quitarse de encima de mí que se olvida de que estamos en una cama individual muy pequeña y rueda por el borde, pegándose la hostia padre contra el suelo.

-¡Joder!-maldigo, incorporándome de golpe y pegando las piernas al pecho, agradecido de que al menos no nos haya dado por volver a desnudarnos ni a… ejem, profundizar en el asunto.-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Tom me mira con los ojos y la boca abiertos, en una mueca de indignación.

-Oh, perdone su Ilustrísima, pero ya les he dejado hora y media en soledad, creí que era el momento oportuno para volver.-suelta, con la mano en el pecho como si le hubiera ofendido de verdad.

-Y yo sobrepasando los límites de velocidad para venir lo antes posible porque era una 'emergencia'…-dice una voz tras la figura del rubio, y por su derecha asoma la cabeza de Judd, que tiene cara de guasa.

-Harry, ¿qu-qué haces aquí?-Danny se incorpora, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a su amigo casi al ras del colchón, sus mejillas rojas como tomates.

-Verte hacer el ridículo, eso hago. ¡Pedazo de idiota!, ¿no me has llamado para que viniera?

A Danny le suben aún más los colores, tanto que sus orejas también se pintan de color bermellón.

-Pfff, m-me refería a q-que has llegado m-muy rápido…

Harry y Tom terminan de entrar en la habitación, y el primero rueda los ojos.

-¿No te lo acabo de decir? He venido a toda pastilla. ¿Todavía te dura el atontamiento post-coital?

El pecoso le hace una peineta con su dedo corazón de uña mordida antes de levantarse, asegurándose de que la toalla está bien anudada. Se mira el codo, donde tiene un buen colorado del costalazo que ha metido.

-¿Puedo usar el baño o me voy a encontrar con algo más que no necesito ver?-pregunta Tom, y yo le lanzo un cojín, que le impacta en toda la jeta, haciendo que se le tuerzan las gafas.

-Menos cachondeo, majo.-farfullo, poniéndome en pie y colocándome la camiseta. Voy hasta donde he dejado el vaquero dando pasos fuertes, algo enfurruñado, parte por la interrupción, parte porque sé lo que significa que Harry ya esté aquí.

Me visto del todo mientras Danny hace lo propio, a la par que interroga a Harry sobre cómo ha encontrado la habitación, si no lo había llamado como habían acordado previamente. Por lo visto Tom y él se habían cruzado en el pasillo y el rubio le había reconocido.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?-Danny se enfunda la camiseta, mientras yo me calzo mis deportivas.

El ojiazul asiente, sentado en la cama que está hecha, dejando encima de la misma una bolsa negra. Saca de ella unas cajitas que no logro identificar; pero vaya que si identifico lo que saca después. El aire se me escapa en forma de inesperado respingo al topar mis ojos con la pistola negra que Harry sostiene en la mano. Se la pasa a Danny, que la sopesa y comprueba la recámara, con tanta maestría que me sorprende un poco.

-Oh, joder, ¿y esa pistola?-exclama Tom al salir del baño, asustándose al ver el arma.

-¿Con qué quieres que mate a Ian? ¿Con un osito de peluche?-contesta Danny, metiéndosela en la parte de atrás de los vaqueros, entre la tela y su piel, cubriéndola después con la camiseta.

-Sigo sin pensar que sea sensato lo que estás haciendo, Dan.-dice Harry, un matiz preocupado en su voz y en sus ojos azules.

Me siento incapaz de no saltar.

-¿Ves? ¡No es buena idea, no puedes ir tú solo!

-No voy a meter a la banda en esto. Además, están tan dispersos desde que Jimmy está en la cárcel que dudo que los pudiera reunir a todos en solo un par de días.-replica el pecoso, guardando las cajitas de balas (ahora sí he podido ver lo que son) de nuevo en la bolsa.-Y tú, Harry, tienes que quedarte con ellos para protegerlos.

Suelto un quejido cuando me ignora a mí y a su mejor amigo, siendo tan cabezota que me dan ganas de darle de tortas.

Recoge su chaqueta de la cama, rebuscando en los bolsillos hasta que da con unos cuantos fajos de billetes.

-Toma.-separa la mitad y se los da a Harry, que los rechaza, pero el pecoso insiste y se los acaba metiendo en el bolsillo del pantalón.-Para lo que surja.

-Danny…-Judd suspira, rindiéndose más fácilmente que yo a la hora de convencer a Danny de que es una insensatez hacer lo que tiene planeado.

Le veo ponerse la chaqueta y comprobando que lleva las llaves del coche y el móvil, el nudo de mi garganta creciendo exponencialmente con cada segundo que pasa.

-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya ya. Cuanto antes me marche, antes encontraré a Ian y antes acabaré con esto.-le veo temblar un poco,como si quisiera retrasar el momento de irse. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, ligeramente encrespado.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? No hagas ninguna estupidez, y si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. Pero llámame, ¿eh? Iré a patear el culo a cualquiera que se meta con mi gay favorito.-Harry le rodea en un abrazo de oso, y los dos se achuchan fuertemente.-Te quiero, tío.

-¿Quién es el gay ahora?-bromea Danny, separándose y sonriendo, aunque se dobla cuando Harry le da un puñetazo de broma en el estómago.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿qué quieres?-él también sonríe, y me ahora me doy cuenta de que el plan de Ian nunca habría funcionado, me hubiera o no enamorado de Danny: la amistad que tienen estos dos, y probablemente también Jimmy, es demasiado fuerte como para ocasionar una guerra entre ellos.

-Cuídalos, ¿vale? Aunque sean Sleeping Dogs, son buena gente.-el pecoso se vuelve después hacia Tom, dejándome a mí para el final. Le tiende una mano, y mi rubio se la estrecha con firmeza, una sonrisa triste en los labios de ambos.-Un placer conocerte, Tom.

-Lo mismo digo, Danny. Recuerda lo que te dije antes, ¿vale?-asiente, y, por fin, se vuelve hacia mí, que espero en un rinconcito, el nudo de mi garganta tan apretado ya que me cuesta respirar. No quiero que se acerque. No quiero que me abrace ni que me bese. No quiero que me diga adiós y no saber si lo volveré a ver… Apenas lo he recuperado hoy, apenas hace unas horas que volví a soñar, apenas hace unos minutos estaba siendo el hombre más feliz de la Tierra compartiendo con él esos momentos íntimos que tanto había echado de menos…

Danny está plantado frente a mí, pero me niego a mirarlo, y cuando hace amago de rodearme con los brazos, lo aparto de un empujón.

-Doug…-ruega él, y aunque no le miro, sé que sus ojos brillan suplicantes. Niego con la cabeza, respirando con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas. Vuelve a intentarlo, y, de una forma de lo más bipolar, yo me refugio en su pecho, entre sus brazos.

-No te vayas… Por favor… por favor, quédate conmigo... no te vayas… No quiero perderte otra vez…-suplico, cerrando los dedos en torno a su camiseta.

-No vas a perderme, Doug. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Volveré. Y haremos todas esas cosas que escribí en la carta.-me susurra en el oído, bajito, meciéndome con suavidad y besándome el rostro.-Venga, no llores, no lo hagas más difícil…- ¿estoy llorando? Ni me he dado cuenta… Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por coger aire. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, negándome a soltarlo. Si no le suelto, no se irá, y ya no habrá posibilidades de que Ian lo mate, ¿verdad? Sí, todo lo que tengo que hacer es permanecer colgado de su cuello, mantenerlo pegado a mí.-Suelta, Doug, tengo que irme. No alargues esto, por favor… Déjame ir.-niego de nuevo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, comportándome como un crío. Sus manos empiezan a empujarme, intentando separarme, pero soy cabezota y no desenlazo los brazos. Danny suspira, girando la cabeza, y poco después otras manos me agarran por detrás, tirando de mí, tratando de despegarme de Danny como si él fuese la piedra y yo la lapa. Y, al final, terminan consiguiéndolo, y me siento tan horriblemente separado de lo que más quiero que es como si me arrancasen un brazo.

-Por favor, Danny…-le suplico una última vez, los brazos de Tom rodeándome los míos por detrás para que no vuelva a agarrarme a él.

Me acalla presionando sus labios contra los míos, besándome dulcemente, pero no dura todo lo que quiero, solo apenas unos segundos para no hacer la despedida interminablemente dolorosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que despedirnos? ¿Y por qué cada adiós duele más que el anterior?

-Te quiero, Doug. Muchísimo.-acaricia con el pulgar mi labio inferior, y yo siento que me ahogo.- No lo olvides, pase lo que pase.

No le contesto, incapaz de hacer nada más que ver la forma borrosa por las lágrimas de su figura separarse de mí y, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras la salida de Danny, siento que mi corazón se ha escapado con él.

* * *

_**This is all. Nada de tomates, por favor, a no ser que sean con pecas.  
Por cierto, una pregunta a lo random: ¿os molesta mucho leer en cursiva? Es que necesito saberlo para confirmar o descartar una idea que tengo para escribir mi próximo fic (sí, ya tengo una idea súpermegaintergalácticamente genialidosa para cuando acabe este *-* ). Y eso.  
Love you all :3**_


	30. En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE SE ME HA BORRADO TODA LA CORRECCIÓN. Me cago en la leche, con lo bien que había quedado DD: En fin, aquí estoy, intentándolo por segunda vez e.e Ya ni me acuerdo lo que había puesto aquí... Lo más importante era que, y a pesar de que no sé si os ahogaréis en lágrimas cuando os lo diga (oc, dejo de hacerme la guay ._.), es posible que queden menos capítulos para el final de los que os dije en el pasado... quizás... dos o menos... más el epílogo... ¡PAZ Y AMOR! *se esconde debajo de la cama***_

* * *

_**CAPÍTUL**_**O**_** 30: ****En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. **_

_**Dougie**_

Dejo de contemplar el chicle negro y ya fosilizado en el asfalto del aparcamiento cuando siento que el coche en el que estamos da marcha atrás. Harry maniobra ágilmente con el volante hasta sacarlo de la plaza donde está metido, incorporándose así al carril que lleva a la salida del área de servicio donde está situado el motel.

Apoyo la frente en la ventanilla, viendo los coches que empiezan a sobrepasarnos cuando nos incorporamos a la autopista. Cruzo los dedos en mi regazo, un suspiro involuntario abandonando mis labios, por suerte tan imperceptible que queda ahogado por la música que expulsa la emisora de radio.

Permanecemos en silencio durante al menos media hora, yo desde mi asiento trasero y Tom y Harry desde los delanteros. Ni siquiera he preguntado hacia dónde vamos, no quiero saberlo. Solo… solo quiero rebobinar y volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, congelándolo cuando Danny todavía estaba a mi lado. Es excesivo, lo sé. Preocuparse de esta manera que casi causa un dolor físico. Porque que se haya ido no significa que automáticamente vaya a morir. Pero hay posibilidades de que lo haga. Por eso siento que algo se retuerce en mi interior, cada vez más con cada kilómetro que recorremos en sentido opuesto a donde ha ido él. No sé entendéis lo que siento, si creéis o no que es lógico sentirme así, si pensáis que soy un cursi y que solo me falta vomitar arco iris, pero, sin ánimo de ofender, me importa una mierda. Porque me duele a mí, es mi pecho el que arde, mis ojos los que escuecen por la presencia de las lágrimas. Y por muy irracional o estúpido que sea preocuparme tanto, es algo que no puedo borrar con ninguna goma mágica, al igual que nunca he podido borrar los sentimientos que Danny hizo florecer en mí. Puedo intentar camuflarlos, esconderlos, pero no se pueden borrar. Así que, sí, joder, es comprensible que me sienta así, porque sé que no podré soportar perderle definitivamente. Lo que siento ahora no es lo mismo que sentí cuando me rechazó la primera vez ni cuando yo le rechacé a él tras esos dos eternos meses sin vernos. No, porque esas veces sabía que seguiría existiendo, que seguiría respirando el mismo aire que yo, que por sus ojos entraría la luz procedente del mismo sol. Y sonará gay, sonará patético, exagerado o demasiado hollywoodiano, pero saber todo eso era un pequeño consuelo al que podía aferrarme, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si de verdad desaparecía? ¿Qué iba a ser de mí en un mundo sin él? Ya no puedo, ya no puedo seguir sin su presencia, sea cercana o lejana, me he vuelto demasiado dependiente de él. No es que se haya convertido en mi droga. Es que se ha convertido en mi oxígeno.

Me sobresalto, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, al sentir algo vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Saco el teléfono, casi prediciendo el nombre que va a aparecer en la pantalla.

-Es Ian.-digo en voz alta, el móvil todavía vibrando y sonando con el tono de llamada. Los ojos de Harry me enfocan por el retrovisor, mientras que Tom se gira directamente en el asiento para mirarme.

Me muerdo el interior del labio, tentado a responder e intentar arreglar esto, quizás convenciéndole de que no he huido, para que así Danny y él no se enfrenten. Pero sé que no servirá para nada, porque el pecoso está demasiado decidido a acabar con él. Así que dejo que la llamada se prolongue hasta que por fin se corta. Sé que no se rendirá, seguirá insistiendo un rato, hasta que caiga en la cuenta de lo que sucede. Si no es que lo ha hecho ya, claro…

Vuelvo a espirar, dejando el aparato en el asiento de al lado, para pasarme después la mano por el pelo. Miro por la ventanilla, sin fijarme demasiado en los carteles. Sin embargo, Tom sí que lo hace, y aunque he vuelto a sumirme en mi mundo, sus palabras logran atraer mi atención.

-Harry, no es que cuestione tus dotes de conductor, pero… creo que vamos en la dirección contraria. Nos estamos acercando a Londres.

Por la pulida superficie del espejo veo cómo los labios del moreno se tienden hacia arriba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé.-dice simplemente, y el corazón me da un vuelco en el pecho.

Me inclino todo lo que me permite el cinturón hasta que logro sacar la cabeza por entre el hueco de los asientos delanteros, y miro a Harry, ojiplático.

-¿Cómo?

Bufa y rueda los ojos.

-¿De verdad pensáis que voy a dejar que el memo ese con complejo de nuevo Peter Parker vaya solo a hacer de justiciero? Venga ya… No sé cómo os lo montáis en los Sleeping Dogs, pero lo que es los Blackstars no solemos abandonar a su suerte a uno de los nuestros, menos con alguien tan tramposo y cabrón como Ian. Además, es mi mejor amigo. No puedo dejar que muera.-informa, la vista fija en la carretera, con el semblante serio.

-Entonces… ¿volvemos a Londres? ¿A ayudar a Danny?-mi voz suena incrédula y emocionada.

Harry me mira de reojo, conteniendo una nueva sonrisilla.

-Ese es el pla…-no le dejo acabar, porque le agarro la cara con las dos manos y le planto un enorme beso en la mejilla, apretándole tan fuerte que da un volantazo.

-¡Dougie!, ¿estás chalado?-exclama Tom, agarrándose al asidero del coche, porque casi vamos para la cuneta.

Le ignoro deliberadamente, echándome hacia atrás para volver a sentarme, una sonrisa tan grande en mi rostro que casi me duelen las mejillas de mantenerla.

-Gracias, Harry. Gracias, gracias, gracias.-doy unas palmaditas como si fuera una foca retrasada, feliz de poder reducir, tal y como quería, las posibilidades de que Danny muriese.

-Entérate, Poynter, no lo estoy haciendo por ti.-el tono de voz de Harry está teñido de brusquedad, lo que logra hacerme perder un poco la sonrisa. Nuestros ojos conectan indirectamente en el espejo, y puedo ver en ellos que habla muy en serio.-No me gustas. Sigo pensando que eres alguien rastrero, manipulador y poco digno de confianza. –la sonrisa ya se me borra del todo, y le miro casi sin parpadear.- Pero Danny te quiere. Como nunca ha querido a nadie, puedo añadir, porque nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales y nunca ha sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie. Y, aunque parezca imposible y me cueste reconocerlo, parece que tú también le quieres. No es que eso me guste especialmente, pero me aguanto, porque le haces feliz, y él se merece serlo. Así que, date por enterado, no somos amigos. No sé si lo seremos en un futuro, pero ahora mismo para mí no eres más que un Sleeping Dog que, casualmente, trae loco a mi mejor amigo. No voy a hacer nada más que lo necesario por ti, y, a pesar de que pareces majo, tampoco por ti.-señala a Tom.- Podéis pensar que soy un borde, un antipático o lo que os salga de los cojones, pero es lo que hay. No habéis hecho nada para ganar mi confianza, sino más bien al contrario.-su mirada se endurece al recordar la conversación que tuvimos en las escaleras de la azotea antes de la redada.-Así que ni se te ocurra volver a darme las gracias.

Aguanto sus ojos sobre mí el tiempo que los mantiene pegados al espejo, antes de que vuelvan a enfocar la carretera. Aprieto los labios, un incómodo silencio llenando el interior del vehículo, las palabras de Harry todavía reverberando como un oculto murmullo. No puedo culparle: tiene razón. Todo lo que él sabe de mí es que estuve implicado en un plan para acabar con los Blackstars, llevándome el corazón de Danny por el camino. Y aunque no salió bien y al final demostré que, al igual que yo le había arrebatado el suyo, él se había quedado con el mío, parece que el hecho se queda corto a la hora de ser razón para que Harry confíe en mí. No es que me muera por ser su amigo, ni que espere que me acepte sin ningún tipo de reticencia, pero… solo quería darle las gracias por lo que está haciendo, nada más.

Hacemos el resto del trayecto en silencio, introduciéndonos poco a poco en Londres. Harry maniobra durante otra media hora hasta acabar en el distrito marginal, perteneciendo la zona al territorio de las estrellitas. ¿A dónde vamos?

Harry aparca cerca de unos edificios marrones, aunque el color de la parte baja apenas se ve debido a la cantidad ingente de graffitis que cubre las paredes.

-Dejadme hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Lo menos que quiero es que les pongáis nerviosos y os terminen abriendo en canal.-quita las llaves del contacto y abre la puerta, dispuesto a salir, pero Tom lo detiene antes.

-No… No estará eso lleno de Blackstars, ¿verdad?-pregunta, cierto tono asustado que trata de camuflar en su voz.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Harry.

-¿De qué crees que va a estar lleno sino el cuartel de los Blackstars?

Puedo ver como el rostro de Tom palidece un poco, y, desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad, le doy un apretón en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, no va a dejar que nos pase nada malo… Creo.

Escucho la risa amortiguada de Harry, que ya ha salido del vehículo, y nosotros dos nos apresuramos a seguirle.

Nos colamos por entre los dos edificios hasta dar, al final del callejón, con una puerta metálica, la cual el moreno golpea firmemente. Pasados uno, dos, tres segundos una voz procedente del interior nos pregunta quiénes somos, y después de que Harry se identifique, se abre.

-Ya estamos to…-empieza el chico que ha abierto, pero se calla al vernos a parecer a Tom y a mí tras los anchos hombros de Harry.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Cuántos han podido venir?-el tipo no da una frase acabada, y al ver que Harry pasa completamente de él, enfilando por un pasillo que conducen a unas escaleras, no lo intenta de nuevo.

-Algo más de una docena.-hey, al menos no estaba lleno del todo...- En las próximas horas igual vienen más, pero nosotros somos los únicos que hemos podido venir en tan poco tiempo-contesta, lanzándonos una mirada de puro odio. Yo se la mantengo sin amilanarme un pelo, hasta que él se da por vencido a regañadientes y sigue a Harry.

No negaré que estoy algo… incómodo por estar dentro de la base de los que me consideran un enemigo. Pero, como a estas alturas ya sabéis, a mí lo de las bandas siempre me la ha traído floja, y me da exactamente igual quién pertenece a un bando u a otro. A mí lo que me interesa es conseguir lo que yo quiero. Y en estos momentos lo que quiero es ayudar a Danny a acabar con un problema que yo solo he montado. Así que si eso significa que tengo que tratar con gente que no dudaría ni un segundo en apuñalarme o en abrirme la cabeza con una barra de hierro… bueno, pues adelante.

Las escaleras conducen a un enorme salón con varios sofás e incluso lo que parece una barra de bar al final de la habitación. Quizás en otros tiempo pudo haber sido una discoteca o algo así (no lo sé con seguridad, nunca había oído hablar de este lugar, igual que ellos, seguramente, no tendrán ni puta idea de dónde está la base de operaciones de los Sleeping Dogs), pero ahora está claro que no se parece en nada a eso. Ahora tiene un estilo más... de banda callejera, sí.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre, Harry? ¿Por qué nos has hecho llamar tan rápido?-tras que hayamos entrado unos cuantos pasos en el interior de la habitación, y que todas las miradas de las doce-trece personas que hay se hayan vuelto hacia nosotros, un chico rapado de piel oscura se acerca, un mohín en los labios.- ¿Y quiénes son esos?

-Relájate, Jon, ni siquiera he llegado al centro del salón, ¿me dejas?-contesta hurañamente Harry, obviando la última pregunta. Aunque, obviamente, hay alguien avispado que no tarda mucho en caer en la cuenta de quienes somos. Concretamente, un hombre moreno de pelo largo y aspecto amenazador.

-Son de los Sleeping Dogs.-según las palabras salen de su boca, el silencio inunda el recinto, y parece que todo se queda quieto, como si estuviesen demasiado concentrados procesando la información como para respirar si quiera. Siento a Tom tragar saliva a mi lado, e, intentando que mi máscara no varíe ni un ápice de la inexpresividad que la caracteriza, le cojo de la mano, estrechándole los dedos, tratando de transmitirle la tranquilidad que yo aparento.

-Sí, son Sleeping Dogs.-es Harry el que por fin rompe el silencio, echando a andar de nuevo, y como está de espaldas a mí, no logro ver su expresión.

Sin embargo, sí que veo a ese chico, Jon, mirarnos a Tom y a mí con los ojos entornados, una expresión clavadita a la del que nos ha abierto la puerta.

-Tú… Tú eres la putita que va siempre con Ian, ¿eh?-suelta, señalándome con un dedo, y, aunque Harry ha dicho que estemos callados y aunque es muy mala idea, no puedo evitar contestar.

-Oh, y tú eres ese payaso al que voy a romper la nariz de un puñetazo como me vuelva a insultar.-apenas ha acabado de hablar siento sus manos agarrándome de la sudadera, una vena en su frente hinchándose. Pero no le da tiempo a nada porque, igual de rápido, Harry retrocede y lo separa de mí, un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-Te puedo asegurar, Jon, que como le toques un solo pelo, Danny te cuelga de los huevos. –dice, una mano en el pecho del chico, la voz grave. Se mantienen la mirada durante unos segundos, pero el Jon este debe saber qué le conviene, porque es él el que termina bajando la mirada, dando un paso hacia atrás.-Bien. Y tú,-ups, creí que a mí no me iba a reñir. Harry me amenaza con el dedo índice, agitándolo frente a mi cara.-calladito estás más guapo. ¿Entendido?

Frunzo los labios, apartando la mirada y mordiéndome la lengua, coaccionado en parte por el apretón que da Tom en mi mano.

-Entendido.-accedo entre dientes, sin mirarle.

-Bien.-se separa de mí, y se vuelve hacia el resto de su banda, los brazos en jarra, con los puños en las caderas.- ¿Alguien más quiere montar el pollo o podemos dedicarnos ya a prepararnos para aplastar a Ian y a su cuadrilla de chuchos?

_**Danny**_

Lo que daría yo ahora por un cigarrillo… Quizás si lo tuviera, no me estaría comiendo los dedos como si fuese un puto conejo. Estoy seguro que el tabaco habría hecho mejor función de tranquilizante. Sí, sí, estoy nervioso, también soy humano, ¿vale? Pero supongo que es comprensible. Nunca he matado a nadie. He apaleado a mucha gente, como no, pero… nunca he acabado con la vida de nadie. ¿Cómo se sentirá? Los malos de las películas dicen que te sientes poderoso. No creo que yo vaya a sentirme así… Satisfecho, puede. Poderoso, me cuesta creerlo.

No me malinterpretéis, no es que me haya acobardado y haya dado marcha atrás a lo de matar a Ian… Es solo que es algo muy serio. Y es inevitable que piense en ello y en las consecuencias que me traerá.

-¡Auch!-exclamo, agitando la mano derecha, como si con el movimiento fuese a dolerme menos el dedo. Dejo de parecer un pollo aleteando y observo mi dedo anular, una gruesa gota de sangre formándose cerca de la punta, ahí donde me he arrancado con los dientes un poco más de uña de la necesaria. Maldigo por lo bajo, cagándome en todo, y luego me meto el dedo en la boca, a ver si así deja de sangrar y de escocer.

Cuando alzo los ojos del dedo tras tan grandilocuente hazaña sanitaria, me topo con que en el callejón que estoy vigilando desde hace casi media hora está entrando una figura. Me asomo un poco más, olvidándome ya de la gilipollez del dedo, y un cosquilleo nervioso florece en mi estómago al percatarme de que la figura pertenece al hombre que busco. Me he pasado estas tres horas desde que salí del motel revolviendo por aquí y por allá, echando mano de mi lista de contactos, para poder saber dónde estaba Ian. Y, aunque ahora debo favores a algunas personas, ha merecido la pena, pues he conseguido mi objetivo y he dado con él.

Tras comprobar que llevo la pistola bien sujeta en la cinturilla del pantalón y que está ya sin seguro, me encasqueto mejor la capucha sobre la cara, y, con una última bocanada de aire, salgo de las sombras donde estaba escondido, moviéndome sigilosamente hacia el callejón. No hay muchas más personas por la zona, quizás solo dos o tres yonkis, así que avanzo con la máxima precaución, rezando porque mi patosidad no me delate.

Ian gira en una esquina, y cuando me asomo por ella con el mayor cuidado del mundo, lo veo parado frente a un portal, dando la última calada al cigarrillo antes de entrar. Saco la pistola del pantalón, aferrándola firmemente por la empuñadura, y salto hacia él, lo suficientemente veloz como para que no le dé tiempo a darse la vuelta antes de que yo apoye el cañón de la misma en su nuca.

Y sé que debería apretar ya el gatillo, sé que así me ahorraré la posibilidad de que logre huir o que vengan a ayudarle, porque no se me olvida que soy un Blackstar que está en mitad del territorio de los Sleeping Dogs, sé que así no me arriesgaría a que algo se torciera y resultase perjudicial para mi persona… Pero algo me detiene, algo congela mi dedo cuando ya está rozando el percutor. La venganza es algo que se sirve muy lentamente. Y lo cierto es que sé que no la saciaré matándole simplemente. Quiero verle sufrir. Primero por haber hecho tanto daño a Dougie, física y psicológicamente. Y segundo porque sigo recordando, aunque parezca que no, que nos engañó, que tomó a los Blackstars por estúpidos y trató de destruirnos cuando nosotros le dimos un voto de confianza.

-Hombre, Danny… Ya decía yo que estabas tardando mucho en aparecer…-su voz me llega con tono divertido, aunque también percibo cierta ansiedad en ella.

-Sí, bueno, no es tan fácil dar contigo.-contesto, agarrando más fuerte la pistola, haciendo más presión contra su cráneo.

-¿Qué aliciente tendría esto si fuera fácil?-se ríe, tirando la colilla al suelo y levantando muy lentamente las manos.

-Ninguno, por supuesto. Así solo será más satisfactorio matarte.

Una pequeña carcajada grave se ahoga en su garganta, y aunque no le vea la cara, me imagino que tendrá en los labios esa sonrisa tan suya que tantas ganas dan de borrar de un puñetazo.

-¿De verdad vas a matarme, Jones? ¿Vas a arriesgarte? Irás a la cárcel, lo sabes, esta vez no habrá trato que te salve…

-Quién sabe. Igual me dan una medalla al honor por meter una bala en la cabeza a una rata como tú.

-Sí, igual.-dice, bajando un poco la cabeza, movimiento que en seguida sigue la pistola que sostengo.-Pero, ¿merecerá la pena arriesgarse? Me refiero, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por Dougie? Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no merece la pena. No es más que un cuerpo bonito. Lo que tú dices que es amor no es más que un encaprichamiento, ya lo verás: ese amor eterno e incondicional no existe. Pasará el tiempo, y entonces solo lo querrás para poder follártelo. Admito que es agradable tener a alguien como él siempre a mano para cubrir esa clase de necesidades… ¿Has probado a forzarlo alguna vez? Dice que no, pero sé que le encanta… lo he comprobado de buena mano estos dos meses, créeme. Primero grita y se resiste, pero, ¡ay!, cuando empieza a llorar…-a pesar de que he tratado de controlarme, porque sé que lo único que busca es cabrearme, cuando esas… esas sádicas palabras salen de su sucia boca, me dejo llevar por el impulso y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que tengo en la nuca, la culata abriendo una brecha considerable en su cuero cabelludo.

Cae al suelo, aturdido, pero consigue darse la vuelta y encararme. Le apunto con la pistola, que tiembla, siendo la prolongación de mi brazo. Mis ojos perforan los suyos, tan negros que se asemejan al hueco del cañón de la pistola.

-¿No ibas a matarme? ¿Por qué no aprietas de una vez el gatillo?-sigue burlándose, los dedos que ha llevado a su cabeza manchados de brillante carmesí.-Eres un cobarde, mira cómo tiemblas. No te atreves a matarme. No puedes matarme. Cobarde…-le vuelvo a golpear, respirando cada vez más fuerte, la vocecilla sabia de mi cabeza urgiéndome a que apriete de una vez el puto gatillo y acabe con él.-Me gustará comprobar cómo se toma esto Dougie. ¿Cómo se sentirá al saber que su amado héroe no es más que una temerosa gallina que no tiene los cojones suficientes para vengarle? Sí, iré a hacerle una visita. Y haré que no la olvide nunca…-con este último golpe termino de tumbarlo en el suelo, y me lanzo sobre él, agarrándole del cuello con la mano libre y clavándole la boca de la pistola en la mejilla ensangrentada. Mi corazón va a mil por hora, sus latidos golpeándome el pecho y la sienes de una forma tan intensa que me noto mareado.

-¿Matarte?-mascullo, la sangre ardiendo en mis venas, mi dedo temblando sobre el gatillo.-Prefiero seguir tu ejemplo, ¿sabes? Llevar acabo mi venganza lentamente, como tú hiciste con tu puto plan… Creo que mi paciencia aguantará un poco más viéndote sufrir. Además, concederte la muerte tan rápido me convertiría en un santo.

Sus ojos relucen, a medio camino entre el miedo y la burla.

-Venga, ¿todavía me guardas rencor por mandar a Dougie a cazarte para apagar de una vez a todas tus estrellitas? No seas así, que encima que he hecho que viváis una bonita historia de amor…-se pasa la lengua por los dientes, llevando con ella la sangre procedente de su labio partido.-Reconoce que fue un plan muy inteligente… una pena que no hubiera contado con que el rubito cayese en su propia trampa…-lo noto revolverse debajo de mí, y la boca de la pistola se presiona con tanta fuerza en su piel que alrededor de ella pierde todo el color.-Pero deberías haber aprendido la lección: a veces la venganza te vuelve imprudente.-y entonces, mueve el brazo, tan rápidamente que no tengo tiempo para detenerlo, y lo siguiente que siento es un agudo dolor en la cara, al abrir el filo de su navaja la piel de mi pómulo y de parte de mi nariz. Trato de dispararle, pero aparta mi mano, separando la pistola de su rostro y pegándola al suelo, a la vez que intenta apuñalarme por el costado. Sin embargo, esta vez mis reflejos sí que tienen margen de actuación al estar en sobreaviso, y puedo cogerle de la muñeca, frenándole. -Tenías que haberme matado cuando tuviste oportunidad, gilipollas.-gruñe, retorciendo mi mano, apartando todavía más el arma de su cara, aunque yo hago lo mismo con la suya, notando la sangre brotar de la lacerante brecha de mi rostro.-Eres idiota, muy idiota, Jones. ¿Creías que iba a estar sin refuerzos sabiendo que era muy probable que vinieras a por mí? No me jodas… Mis hombres están a menos de cinco minutos de hacer su aparición… Y seguro que te traen una sorpresa.-sonríe, enseñando los colmillos.-Tienes una hermana muy guapa, ¿lo sabías?

Ahora sí, sus palabras logran resquebrajar la expresión de neutralidad que he mantenido con su monólogo. ¿Qué? ¿Lilly…?

Aprovechando mi sorpresa, suelta mi mano y me arrea un contundente puñetazo en la sien, que me hace perder el equilibrio encima suyo y caer hacia un lado. Quiero disparar, pero me agarra del brazo, retorciéndolo, y la empuñadura termina escurriéndose de mis dedos. Antes de que logre bien apuñalarme bien agarrar la pistola, le doy un codazo en el pecho, haciendo que suelte el aire de golpe. Sin embargo, no me da mucho tiempo en recuperar mi arma porque no pierde un segundo de más en tirarse sobre mí, el metal de la navaja reluciendo por la sangre que ya lo mancha y, aunque ahora es él el que está sobre mí, resisto lo suficiente como para evitar que lo hunda en mi pecho.

-¿Qué coño dices tú de mi hermana?-farfullo, agarrando con más fuerza sus brazos, manteniendo la navaja unos centímetros más alejada. Consigo empujarle antes de que vuelva a reírse, y trato de arrebatarle la navaja, pero el jodido no la suelta.

-Lo que oyes, Jones. Yo también sé jugar a los exploradores. Aunque admito que ha sido la mar de sencillo raptarla. Cuando entramos en la habitación del hotel, tu padre casi nos la da en bandeja apenas sin tener que ofrecerle una considerable suma de dinero… Claro, que bien que la aceptó cuando lo hice…

No puedo, no puedo creerme sus palabras… ¿Los hombres de Ian tienen a Lilly? No, me niego… pero, ¿por qué sino sabe que fueron a un hotel? ¿De verdad mi padre ha dejado que unos completos desconocidos se la llevasen por unos míseros billetes? ¿Y qué pasa con mamá?

-Mientes.-balbuceo, mi voz temblando, mi cerebro incapaz de procesar la información.

-¿Tú también eras igual de pelirrojo que ella?-antes de que pueda registrar el dato, me da un cabezazo, a lo que yo emito un ahogado grito. Rodamos por el sucio suelo del callejón, intercambiando golpes con navajazos. La cuchilla consigue alcanzarme un par de veces, aunque por suerte solo abre cortes superficiales, y yo también le machaco bien a puñetazos. Finalmente, muerdo la mano que sujeta la navaja, a ver si así consigo que se deshaga de ella, y lo logro, pero él también logra darme una patada en el pecho que me impulsa hacia atrás. Nos volvemos a enzarzar, esta vez sin nada más que los puños, pues no podemos perder el tiempo en recoger algo más peligroso, ya que sería una oportunidad para el otro de tomar ventaja.

Giramos y giramos, tirándonos de la ropa y ametralleando el cuerpo del otro. Duele, cuando sus puños impactan en mi torso o en mi cara, duelen mis nudillos de imitarle, pero más duele el hecho de que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no haya podido proteger a Lilly. Y ese es el dolor que me vuelve loco, el que me hace olvidarme del sonido de carne chochando contra carne, de gruñidos y jadeos, el que me hace querer reventarle la cabeza contra el pavimento, el que me obliga a golpearle cada vez más y más fuerte.

Y cuando gano una posición de superioridad sobre él, dejándolo atontado debajo de mi cuerpo por un gancho directo a su mandíbula , no dudo ni un solo segundo en cerrar mis manos en torno a su cuello, apretando. Apretando con toda la fuerza que tengo, ignorando sus arañazos, los manotazos que lanza para librarse del cepo. Y su cara empieza a teñirse de rojo, camuflándose con la sangre parte coagulada parte reciente, que la macha, igual que sucede con la mía.

Pero Ian tenía razón en una cosa que dijo antes: he sido estúpido por no matarle cuando tuve oportunidad.

Cuando su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse ligeramente, cuando su garganta empieza a rendirse bajo la presión de mis manos, cuando mi corazón va a la máxima velocidad posible insuflado por la rabia y el odio, cuando lo único que perciben mis oídos el zumbido de la sangre recorriendo mis venas, entonces es cuando siento algo impactar contra el lateral de mi cabeza, y juro que siento como me crujen los huesos del cráneo.

No sé si el tremendo golpe me ha hecho perder momentáneamente el conocimiento, pero cuando mis ojos logran enfocar algo, estoy tendido en el suelo, bocabajo, jadeando, incapaz de detener el punzante pálpito que sacude mi cerebro.

-Casi… casi lo consigues… Jones… Eres el que… más cerca ha estado… de matarme…-la voz de Ian me llega de algún punto de mi derecha, amortiguada, y logro que remita el mareo y el dolor lo suficiente como para incorporarme un poco, despegando el torso del suelo.

El moreno ya está de pie, su cara bastante magullada, sus dedos masajeándose la tráquea. Sus ojos oscuros me miran con cierto matiz de respeto, mezclado quizás con todavía el susto de casi palmarla, aunque ninguno de los dos logra igualar al odio que pinta el marrón oscuro casi negro de su iris. A su lado, está el tipo ese que venía algunas veces con él a las farsas de las reuniones, el de las pintas de guardaespaldas asesino y cuyo nombre no me molesto en recordar. Me fijo que agarra firmemente un bate de béisbol con un manchurrón bermellón destacando sobre el color canela de la madera. Joder, normal que sienta como si me hubieran partido en dos la cabeza… Hay otros dos tipos cerca de él también, un quinto un poco más lejos, forcejeando con…

-Lilly…-se me escapa, con voz tan áspera que casi me rasga la garganta al hacerla pasar por entre mis cuerdas vocales, mis ojos dando con la pelirroja, que se rebulle en los brazos de aquel que ya puede considerarse hombre muerto. Sus ojos azules conectan con los míos, y veo que está asustada, muy asustada, aunque no permite que ninguna lágrima rompa sus mejillas de porcelana.

Intento ponerme en pie, pero no paso de ponerme de rodillas, porque, oh, Dios mío, todo me da vueltas… Vacilante, toqueteo con los dedos de una mano en la zona que más late, entre mi cabello, que está pegajoso, y siento que me mareo todavía más cuando las yemas de mis dedos se hunden en la considerable fisura que abre mi cuero cabelludo.

-¿Ves como no mentía?-Ian ya ha recuperado el aliento que casi le robo para siempre, y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lilly.-El señor Jones fue muy amable dejando que nos la llevásemos. Tu madre se resistió un poco más, pero no fue difícil acallarla. Así que dale las gracias a tu papaíto la próxima vez que lo veas… Oh, espera, si no vas a salir vivo de esta, qué digo.-se limpia la boca tras escupir sangre con el dorso de la muñeca, y luego camina cojeando un poco hacia donde empezamos la pelea, recogiendo la navaja.- ¿Sabes lo que creo que voy a hacer antes de matarte? Creo que voy a quitarte esa estrellita negra que tienes pintarrajeada en el cuello.-me apunta con la navaja, todavía desde esa distancia de dos metros. –Y luego voy a enviársela al resto de estrellitas. Sep.-alguien tira de la parte de atrás de mi sudadera, obligándome a que me incorporé, todavía de rodillas. Respiro hondo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, luchando para que el callejón deje de girar tan rápido. ¿Cómo es que sigo consciente, o si quiera vivo, después de que hayan utilizado mi cabeza como pelota de béisbol? Levanto los párpados tras unos segundos, dos de los Sleeping Dog que no reconozco aun manteniéndome firme. Ian trastabilla, dolorido, hasta la pistola, y también la recoge. –Y después, pondré tus huellas en esto y meteré una bala en la cabecita roja de tu hermanita. Total, eres alguien conflictivo, ¿quién no se espera de alguien como tú pueda, en un ataque de locura, acabar con su hermana?

-Cómo se te ocurra…-empiezo, en mi paladar el sabor de la sangre mezclado con la amargura del odio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se me ocurra qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Estás tú solo, has sido tan estúpido de venir aquí sin apoyo. Puedo hacerte lo que me salga de los reales cojones. Y si quiero cargarme a tu hermana, me la cargo. Y si quiero tirármela antes de matarla, hey, ya he practicado de sobra y de más con Dougie.-hago amago de levantarme e ir a hacerle tragar esas palabras, pero una mano se enreda en mi pelo y otras dos hacen presión en mis hombros, mateniéndome quietecito en el sitio.-No vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo de todos modos. Ya te pregunté si merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo por el traidor hijo de puta ese. Ahora es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.-mi pecho sube y baja a toda velocidad, deseando tener el poder de fulminarlo con la mirada. Aunque una pequeña parte dentro de mí se retuerce, dándole la razón, increpándome por querer hacerme el héroe. Joder…

Tuerzo la cabeza (aunque eso me cueste una nueva descarga de dolor en el cerebro) cuando él se me acerca y, un poco rancaneante, se acuclilla frente a mí. Ahora sí que Lilly está llorando y, joder, me arrepiento, ¿cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo? Vuelvo los ojos hacia la sucia serpiente que está en frente mío.

-Y luego me llamas a mí cobarde…-escupo, poniéndole cara de asco.- ¿Me tienes miedo, Ian? ¿Eh? ¿Por eso necesitas a tus chuchos pulgosos? ¿Necesitas que vengan a rescatarte? Si no te hubieras escudado como una princesa en apuros ya estarías ardiendo en el infierno… Cobar…-me calla con una bofetada, tras la cual muevo la mandíbula, volviendo a taladrarle con los ojos. Su rostro no se deforma en ninguna mueca iracunda, así que vuelvo a intentarlo.-Sé un hombre de una vez y haz que me suelten. Pelea conmigo. A ver quién es el que se arrepiente después…

Quiero cabrearle. Quiero que pierda los papeles. Porque necesito hacer tiempo como sea para poner a trabajar mis maltratadas neuronas y para que se me ocurra algo con lo que, al menos, poder sacar a Lilly de este embrollo.

La punta de la navaja de Ian se clava en mi barbilla, sin llegar a hundirse en la piel, y sus ojos buscan perforarme, pero los míos no se acobardan y se mantienen fijos, fríos, completamente inmutables.

-No me tientes a hacerte más daño del que te tengo planeado…-amenaza, serio.

-Oh, ¿te vas a atrever a hacérmelo? ¿O vas a mandar que me lo hagan tus lacayos para que no se te rompa ninguna uña, princesa?

La navaja abre un nuevo corte en mi piel, seguido de un directo a la boca del estómago que me hace ver las estrellas.

Vale, creo que ya he conseguido que se cabree. Ahora solo falta que se me ocurra ese plan milagroso que nos saque a Lilly y a mí vivos de esto.

* * *

**_No me odiéis mucho por maltratar al pecas, pliz. Pero es que ha sido mu' tonto en este capítulo por no cargarse a Ian y por ir solo a por él. Menos mal que está el tito Judd por ahí pululando, que si no...  
Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, srly. Si seguís haciéndolo así de bien, os daré una sorpresita al final del fic 8) Jijijijijijijiji. No, en serio, que es solo gracias a vosotras por lo que este fic ya tiene 30 capitulazos. En la vida me imaginé poder llegar a algo así, me emociono y todo. Muchas cénkius *-*  
Love you all :3  
PD: ¿pensáis que en estos dos últimos capítulos la historia ha avanzado demasiado rápido o solo son paranoias chungas mías?_**


	31. So I guess I'll see you in the afterlife

_**Buenos días por la mañana, mis adorables lectoras :3 Os traigo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala, que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. La buena, que os quiero mucho (?) Me ha quedado largo, pero, hey, me gusta bastante (quitando la mierdosidad de plan que ya leeréis lol). Y no sé qué más. Que feliz Navidad (?) **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 31**__**: **__**They tell me only the strong survives, so I guess I'll see you in the afterlife.**_

_**Dougie**_

Me froto los ojos con los nudillos, mis globos oculares palpitando bajo la presión de los mismos.

-Así que… ¿el plan es simplemente atacar de frente? ¿En serio?-pregunto por tercera vez, arrugando el entrecejo en una expresión de inconformidad.

-Exacto. ¿O acaso se te ocurre un plan mejor? No podemos perder el tiempo, es posible que Danny ya haya dado con Ian y ya haya ido a por él. Y nosotros todavía no sabemos dónde encontrarlo exactamente.-los labios de Harry, que está de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a mí, se aprietan en una fina línea.-Nos habéis dicho dónde podría estar, pero no lo sabemos con exactitud. Y eso es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos…

Me muerdo el lateral del labio, pensando, intentando que se me ocurra algo alternativo. Porque, reconozcámoslo, ir a la puta carga como si fuésemos salvajes solo puede acabar en una masacre. Estoy seguro de que Ian no va a estar solo, menos si sospecha (cosa que, de no hacerlo, sería de idiotas, e Ian puede ser muchas cosas, pero de idiota no tiene un pelo) que Danny va a ir a por él.

-¿Y si…?-empiezo, algo vacilante, porque ya sé que mi idea no va a gustar a nadie de los que están aquí.- ¿Y si llamamos a la policía?

Y, tal como he predicho, la gente se echa a reír automáticamente, como si hubiera hecho el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Solo Tom, a mi lado, tuerce los morros en una señal de estar analizando lo que he dicho.

-Ya, claro, tú quieres llamar a la pasma.-espeta el chico ese con el que antes casi me peleo y cuyo nombre ya se me ha ido (y no es que la pérdida me cause una gran tristeza, debo añadir).- ¿Qué coño va a hacer esa panda de inútiles en algo así? Por favor, qué chorrada más grande…

Me ofende el tono de voz que utiliza, así que me vuelvo hacia él, los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno, serán una panda de inútiles, como tú dices, pero si han conseguido detener a tantos pandilleros, incluido a vuestro Jimmy, dos dedos de frente por lo menos tendrán, cosa que no se puede decir de todo el mundo.-me ahorro aclararle que ese 'todo el mundo' hace una alusión muy directa a su persona, porque creo que, aunque sea gilipollas, su única neurona es capaz de llegar a procesarla. Ahora se callan todos, y sé que he metido el dedo en la llaga al hablar de su jefe aprisionado, pero ¿tengo o no tengo razón?-No todos son unos putos corruptos. Algunos son eficientes. Y pueden ayudarnos.

-Si tanto confías en la policía, ¿por qué no denunciaste a Ian? Vamos, Poynter, sabes que es agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo.-Harry rolea los ojos, y ahora me giro hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. No lo ha hecho explícito, pero lo que ha dicho suena extraño, y algunos de los presentes podrían hacerse una ligera idea de lo que habla, y no, gracias, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que me ha hecho Ian. Ni siquiera él tendría que saberlo, pero se lo paso porque seguramente ha sido Danny el que se lo ha contado para tenerlo bien informado.

-Son casos diferentes, Judd.-hago especial hincapié en su apellido, remarcándolo de una forma sutilmente ofensiva.-Yo sabía que la policía no iba a conseguir detener a Ian ni aunque se lo llevase a la puerta de la comisaría atado de pies y manos. Se volvería a escapar, de una u otra forma, tal y como hizo la primera vez. Y entonces cumpliría la amenaza que me hizo.-rechino los dientes, apretando los puños contra mi cuerpo.-Y si no recuerdo mal, que no lo hago, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que vayamos a dejar que los maderos se lleven a Ian. Yo solo he propuesto llamarles. Utilizarles.-ahora todo el mundo tiene las orejas puestas en mí, y me permito relajar un poco mi pose defensiva.-Podemos usarles como cebo. Que sean ellos los que ataquen de frente. Nosotros podemos cubrir la retaguardia. Atacaremos a los Sleeping Dogs por la espalda. Y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro: la pasma detendrá a unos cuantos de ellos y, a los que logren escapar, os los cargaréis vosotros. Ian es listo, no se dejará coger, así que irá en este segundo grupo. Si todo sale bien, kaputt, os habréis deshecho, o al menos, debilitado, a vuestros amiguitos del alma.

Silencio. Mis palabras parecen estar calando en sus cerebritos estrellados. Y luego Tom que se atreve a hablar:

-Es un plan horrible. Pero creo que todos van a serlo. Y este es el menos malo.

Tiene razón. Ningún plan va a ser el maestro. Todos van a tener complicaciones. Y este tiene unas cuántas, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal: que la policía se dé cuenta de la trampa, que nos acaben deteniendo a todos, que los Sleeping Dogs sepan defenderse, que no huyan, que estén preparados para algo así, que se monte un tiroteo en las calles de Londres… Pero menos es nada, y algo más de probabilidades de salir bien tiene que el anterior.

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Eres un puto manipulador.-dice Harry después de uno o dos minutos más en silencio, pero esta vez no suena como un insulto, sino casi como un halago. Asiento, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa, y, algunos más reticentes que otros, el resto de presentes accede a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Cómo avisamos a la policía? ¿A dónde los mandamos? ¿Qué llevamos?

Las preguntas empiezan a revolotear en el aire, pero ahora, al tener un plan más o menos definido, se contestan con relativa rapidez, los detalles perfilándose de una manera un poco burda, pero eficazmente.

Avisar a la policía podemos hacerlo de manera anónima, y concretamente pondremos en sobreaviso a la inspectora Williams, cuyo número todavía conservo. Si esa mujer tiene un carácter tan fuerte como me pareció cuando tuve el relativo placer de tratar con ella, no dejará escapar una oportunidad como esta de llevarse a Ian a chirona, así que desplegará un considerable número de efectivos. No tengo muy claro dónde puede estar Ian, pero supongo que será seguro cerca del cuartel general de la banda. Además, la policía nos hará el trabajo y cortará las calles contiguas, cercando así un poco más el territorio de los Sleeping Dogs. Aunque, claro, tenemos que ser listos, porque nosotros también nos quedaremos encerrados dentro del perímetro… Nada más que hayamos acabado con Ian, tenemos que salir a la carrera de ahí. Quizás podemos camuflarnos como civiles… o incluso como policías…

Hemos acordado dividirnos en grupos de dos para vigilar todo el ratio de acción, concentrándonos unos tres grupos más cerca de la base, cuando mi móvil empieza a sonar en mi bolsillo. Lo saco, y veo que, de nuevo, vuelve a ser Ian el que llama. Trago saliva, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero entonces, por primera vez, aparece en la pantallita digital la señal de que Ian está utilizando en contestador automático. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué quiere dejarme un mensaje? No sé por qué, algo dentro de mi cuerpo se retuerce, y, cuando ha acabado de grabar el mensaje de voz, en seguida le doy a reproducirlo, llevándome el auricular a la oreja.

_''Dougie, Dougie, Dougie… ¿No quieres cogerme el teléfono? Qué cosa más desconsiderada por tu parte… Encima de escaparte, me haces este gesto tan feo… Pero bueno, solo llamaba para informarte de la idea que se me ha ocurrido: pensaba matar directamente a tu pecosa estrellita, pero lo he recapacitado y creo que será más divertido si lo utilizo de cebo para un pececito tan lindo como tú. Ven al almacén abandonado de la Sunshine Street Número 23. Te espero en la zona de registro; ya sabes cuál es, te he llevado antes. Tienes media hora. Con cada minuto que te retrases, le volaré de a tiros una articulación a Jones. Empezaré por los tobillos y acabaré por la cabeza, así que date prisa: el tráfico de Londres a estas horas es horror. Ven solo, por cierto. O también practicaré puntería con él. Hasta dentro de un rato, cariño. ''_

El mensaje se acaba con un pitido agudo, pero ni eso consigue hacerme reaccionar y volver a llevar aire a mis pulmones. Mi estómago se retuerce y se hace pesado, como si acabara de tragarme una piedra maciza.

Ian tiene a Danny. Ian tiene a Danny.

Es lo único que es capaz de repetir mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como si tratase de buscarle un sentido lógico a esas cuatro palabras. Bajo lentamente el teléfono, apartándolo de mi oído, y es entonces cuando siento un apretón en el brazo.

-¿Dougie? Dougie, ¿qué pasa? Dios, te has puesto blanco como un fantasma… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-los ojos de Tom me escanean el rostro, y su iris marrón se tiñe de preocupación. No es el único que me está mirando extrañado. Intento abrir la boca para decir algo, para contárselo, pero ningún sonido sale de mi garganta atenazada. Así que opto por darle de nuevo al botón de reproducir, poniendo el manos-libres para que sean capaces de escuchar alto y claro el mensaje.

Cuando el pitido vuelve a sonar, mi mano tiembla tanto que casi no atino a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra, me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a salir por la puerta y correr hasta ese almacén, pero la figura rubia de Tom se interpone en mi camino, frenándome al cogerme por los hombros.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?-me pregunta, aunque estoy seguro de que sabe de sobra y de más la respuesta.

-Déjame, Tom. Voy a por Danny.-a pesar de que intento sonar firme y seguro, mi voz no llega a ser más que la sombra de un murmullo. Mis neuronas todavía no han procesado del todo la idea de que Ian tenga a Danny, a mi Danny. Dios sabe las barbaridades que puede estarle haciendo para vengarse de mí…

-No, ni hablar. No vas a ir. ¡Es una jodida trampa!, ¿no lo ves?-empieza a respirar fuertemente, apretando sus dedos en torno a mis bíceps, pero yo le sujeto de los antebrazos, intentando separarlo de mí. Joder, ¡si no me suelta ya no voy a llegar a tiempo! Me revuelvo, pero aunque parezca que no, Tom también tiene fuerza, y no hay manera de que me libere.- ¡Te matará, Dougie!¡No puedes ir!¡En cuanto pongas un pie frente a él, te pegará un tiro, joder!

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?-grito, cogiéndole de los dedos, los bordes de mis ojos agitándose pero aguantando todavía la presión de las lágrimas. Quiero que me suelte. Necesito que me suelte.-Todo esto es por mí culpa, yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias, no… no puedo dejar que haga daño a Danny… todo es culpa mía… Por favor, Tom… déjame ir…-le suplico, esto último casi en un susurro, mi corazón trotando salvajemente en el interior de mi caja torácica. Él no dice nada, solo clava durante unos segundos sus esferas de chocolate en las mías, y luego me atrae hacia sí para abrazarme.

-N-no puedo dejar que vayas… te matará… y luego matará a Danny…-parpadeo, rogando porque las lágrimas no se desborden de mis ojos. No, no iba a matarle si yo lograba evitarlo. Pero para eso tengo que ir. Enfrentarme de una vez a él. Conseguir doblegar a mis demonios. Y, lo sé, sé que Ian no va a perdonarme, que esta vez ya no me querrá como perrito faldero, que esta vez cerrará tanto la correa que me dejará morir, pero… tengo que intentarlo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Solo… solo necesito hacerlo, saber que, al menos, no me rendí, que planté cara, que lo intenté…

-Lo siento, pero Tom tiene razón.-la voz de Harry me sobresalta, y cuando Tom me permite girarme, veo que sus ojos de hielo se han nublado. –Ian te matará a ti y luego a Danny. No puedo permitir que vayas.

Joder, ¿por qué todo el mundo se está poniendo en mi contra? Cada minuto que pasa es una probabilidad más de que Danny acabe con una bala en el cuerpo.

-No es una decisión que esté en tus manos…- replico, pero él niega, acercándose.

-Le prometí a Danny que te protegería. E… Ian lo va a matar de todos modos.-no hace falta ser un genio para percibir la rabia y el dolor con el que hace esa afirmación.-Ambos sabemos cómo es, todo el puto mundo sabe cómo es. No hay rehenes que consigan escapar con él, menos si tiene una de las piezas claves de su enemigo… Él… no hemos sido lo suficientemente rápidos, ya es tarde. Danny ya está muerto.

Mantengo la mirada fija en la suya, y luego sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de creerme lo que oyen mis oídos. Danny no está muerto. Todavía hay posibilidades de salvarlo, ¿vale? Todavía las hay… las tiene que haber, joder…

-Yo me largo.-termino soltando, de nuevo marchando hacia la salida, negándome a soportar más caras largas y más 'está todo perdido'. Sin embargo, alguien me vuelve a agarrar por detrás, esta vez muy bruscamente, y, de un empujón, me aleja de la salida.

-¡Qué no vas a ninguna parte, joder!-las manos de Harry, las mismas que me han detenido, se cierran en fuertes y temblorosos puños. Hago un amago de girar hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo, pero me agarra de la pechera de la sudadera antes de que pueda conseguirlo, haciéndome retroceder, elevándome en el aire hasta que las puntas de mis pies apenas tocan el suelo. Bufando, opto por la última opción, que es arrearle un puñetazo, pero mi puño se detiene en el aire al encontrarme con sus ojos. Relucen. Relucen con el brillo de las lágrimas.-No vas a ir a ninguna parte.-repite, con los dientes apretados, las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y cerrándose con cada toma de aire.-Se lo prometí… se lo prometí…

Mi cuerpo deja de estar tan tenso, y, aunque sus puños no se aflojan un ápice sobre la tela roja, consigo que me baje un poco y así poder apoyar un poco más la planta de pie en el suelo.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Eh? Se lo prometiste, vale, pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Vas a rendirte? ¿Vais a rendiros?-paseo brevemente los ojos por el local, antes de volver a los celestes de Harry.- ¿Le vais a abandonar a su suerte? Todavía no está muerto, todavía hay tiempo para hacer algo, lo que sea… Por favor… Sé que esto no hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera enamorado de mí…-bajo los ojos a sus puños, enterrados en la tela carmesí de mi sudadera, a la vez que atrapo mi labio inferior entre los dientes.-Pero está pasando… Y no podemos aceptarlo y ya está… Es vuestro amigo… es mi amigo, y más que eso… Yo no quiero vivir sabiendo que no hice todo lo que pude por salvarle…

Harry no aparta los ojos de mí, y, a pesar que me mira tan fijamente que hace que me entren escalofríos, yo trato de hacer lo mismo, para seguir rogándole sin palabras que no se dé por vencido todavía.

Un minuto o dos después, periodo tras el cual mi corazón se ha detenido, en vilo, Harry afloja su presa sobre mí y me deja sostener mi propio peso sobre los pies. Se mantiene callado unos segundos más, igual que el resto de la habitación, y yo siento que me muero poquito a poco con cada instante que perdemos.

-Seguiremos con el plan.-dice finalmente, muy serio, apartando sus ojos de mí para fijarlos en sus compañeros.-Seguiremos adelante con el plan. Tanto si salvamos a Danny como si no, ese cabrón no va a salir vivo del almacén.

Suspiro, algo aliviado, mientras todo el mundo alrededor empieza a apoyar la idea, gritando y revolucionándose como si aquello fuera un gallinero. Pero no me permito disfrutar mucho porque, al mirar el reloj de mi muñeca, veo que ya he perdido más de diez minutos de esa media hora de margen.

-¿Me vais a dejar irme esta vez?-pregunto, intercalando mis ojos entre Harry y Tom. El primero también echa una ojeada a su reloj, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Sí. Vete. Vamos a seguir con el plan, así que… entretenlo. Entretén a Ian lo suficiente para que podamos prepararlo todo. –asiento, dándole de una carrera el número de la inspectora Williams, y, tras un algo incómodo apretón de manos, salgo pitando hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Doug!-voy bajando las escaleras a trompicones cuando la voz de Tom resuena en el pasillo.

-Tom, no vas a…

-Cállate y anda.-llega a mi lado, sus mejillas coloradas por la pequeña carrera. Bambolea unas llaves frente a mí.-Te llevaré en coche: corriendo no llegarás a tiempo. Sé que el tráfico está fatal, pero para ir a ver a mi hermana siempre paso por la calle donde está el almacén y conozco un atajo.

Ahora sí, me permito sonreír, y, si tuviera tiempo, le daría un abrazo. Pero como no lo hay, ambos echamos a correr hacia la salida, la cuenta atrás cada vez más cerca de cero.

…

Tom aparca el coche de Harry en la calle anterior a la Sunshine, ya que no queremos que Ian tome su compañía como una falta a su condición de que fuese solo.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?-me dice el rubio, sus ojos brillando con preocupación tras los cristales de las gafas.-Estaré justo aquí, esperando a que venga el resto. Recuerda que en cuanto aparezca la policía tenéis que correr hacia la salida de atrás.

Asiento, y, antes de salir del coche, le doy un veloz beso en la mejilla.

Echando a correr ya por la calle, levanto la manga de mi sudadera, comprobando con espanto que me quedan menos de dos minutos y todavía un buen cacho de camino por recorrer.

Puedo aseguraros que en mi vida he corrido tan rápido. Las personas que están paseando por la calle me miran muy raro al pasar, se apartan indignados de en medio e, incluso, algunos me increpan que vaya con tan poco cuidado, pero lo ignoro todo y me concentro en hacer que mis piernas se muevan más rápidamente, una detrás de otra, las suelas de goma de mis playeros golpeando el cemento sin ninguna piedad. Empiezo a divisar el edificio que constituye ese almacén que Ian suele utilizar para guardar la droga de contrabando. Es viejo, incluso desde aquí se aprecia, pero en su día fue muy utilizado, pues es enorme, con tres pisos y unas cuantas salas enormes, con maquinaria necesaria para almacenar desde alimentos hasta piezas de aviones… y ahora mismo se ve demasiado lejos. Acelero aún más, mis pulmones ardiendo y un punto doloroso instalándose en mi abdomen.

La verja que separa la zona del almacén de la calle está abierta, y derrapo, aunque sin llegar a perder el equilibrio, al tomar la curva de la entrada. Las puertas principales del edificio están todavía un poco más allá, y me apresuro a acercarme a ellas, sabiendo que me quedan segundos.

Lo que no me espero es que, según voy a empujar las puertas blancas, estas no cedan un ápice y me hagan rebotar debido a la velocidad con la que las embisto. Caigo al suelo, aturdido por el golpe y por encontrarme las puertas cerradas. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Ian!-exclamo, poniéndome en pie, sin parar a mirarme el rasguño del codo que me he hecho. Algo mareado aún por la hostia, miro mi reloj. Veinte segundos. Empiezo a aporrear la puerta.- ¡Ian, ya estoy aquí, joder! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!-¿por qué hace esto? He llegado, lo he hecho, me sobran todavía unos segundos, no puede obligarme a dar un rodeo para buscar otra entrada, no…- ¡IAN!-tiro de las manillas con rabia, mis ojos empezando a arder por la misma razón. Joder… Después de darle una última patada a la superficie blanca, echo a correr por la pequeña acera que bordea el edificio, en busca de otro método de entrada. Paso por al lado de unas ventanas con cristales rotos, con la suficiente altura para que pueda llegar a ellas. Cojo carrerilla y salto, una, dos veces, hasta que mis dedos logran aferrarse al alféizar. Gruño cuando los cristalitos que hay en el mismo desgarran las yemas de mis dedos y, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, empiezo a alzarme, mis pies intentando ayudar buscando algún apoyo en la pared de ladrillos.

Apenas he conseguido ponerme a la altura de la ventana cuando oigo un '_BANG' _que me taladra la cabeza y detiene mi corazón. No…

Reprimiendo un grito, termino de subirme, introduciéndome por el hueco de los cristales que, afilados, rasgan un trozo de mi sudadera y parte de mi piel. Caigo al interior del edificio, pero no me permito pararme a descubrir dónde he acabado, porque en seguida me pongo en pie y salgo al pasillo central, intentando orientarme. ¿¡Dónde cojones queda la zona de registro!?

Con el corazón en un puño, sigo avanzando a trompicones por el pasillo, que está cubierto de botellas, papeles y suciedad.

Por fin, logro encontrar algo que me resulta conocido y me apresuro a llegar a la zona de registro o, al menos, lo que yo espero que lo sea.

Entro en la sala, pasando de largo unas escaleras que comunican con la zona superior, y, tras pasar unas estanterías llenas de cajas vacías, allí me los encuentro, en la gran zona despejada, cerca de unos escritorios que en su día ocuparon funcionarios encargados de revisar las mercancías que entraban y salían.

Ian está sentado en la única silla giratoria que se tiene en pie, las piernas estiradas y apoyadas sobre una mesa. Tiene la pistola de Danny en la mano, y juguetea con su móvil, haciéndolo girar en sus dedos, seguramente para controlar la hora.

-¡Dougie! Mira que bien, has llegado justo a tiempo para ver cómo salta la rodilla de tu héroe por los aires.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡He llegado a tiempo, aquí estoy, no puedes dispararle!-exclamo, casi sin aire debido a la carrera y a sus palabras.

Mis ojos topan con Danny, que está en el suelo, la cara tan pálida que podría contar sus pecas incluso desde aquí. Tiene el rostro hecho un poema, un corte que no tiene buen aspecto en el pómulo, y algunas partes de su ropa están hechas jirones. Sin embargo, no veo que tenga ningún tobillo reventado a causa de una bala. Entonces, ¿el disparo que oí antes? Giro un poco la cabeza, y entonces veo que en una esquinita cercana a ellos, sentada al lado de Spencer, está Lilly. La sorpresa se pinta en mi cara, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Oh, joder, Ian dio con ella. Mierda… Parece que no tiene ningún daño físico, aunque a sus mejillas también les falta el color y sus ojos están de un tono similar al de su pelo, probablemente de haber estado llorando.

-Te habías asustado, ¿verdad? Creíste que me había cargado una cachito del cuerpo de tu centelleante estrella, ¿eh?-Ian se levanta de la silla, guardándose el móvil y caminando hacia mí, la pistola balanceándose con su mano al andar. Trago saliva, intentando poner la expresión más neutral que puedo, a la vez que obligo a mis pies a que no se despeguen de la porción de suelo donde están. Veo que la cara de Ian tampoco está impecable: tiene el labio partido, un moratón de tamaño considerable en la frente y unas cuantas heridas redistribuidas por todas partes. Además, en su cuello hay unas huellas amoratadas de unos dedos. La lucha debió de ser encarnizada, pero, claro, el moreno contaba con una clara ventaja al tener apoyos. Y al tener a la hermana de Danny como rehén, claro. –Ay, mi pequeño traidor… -ya está en frente mío, y sus ojos negros están tan cerca que tengo miedo de que me absorban, como si de un agujero de antimateria se tratase. Alza la mano y yo me preparo para el golpe, pero solo recibo una caricia en la mejilla, mi reacción inicial haciendo que él se ría entre dientes.-Tranquilo, hombre. Si nos vamos a divertir. Mucho.

-Suéltalos.-digo, intentando que no me tiemble la voz.-Suéltalos, ya me tienes a mí aquí. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Menos con Lilly. Deja que se vayan.

Mis palabras solo consiguen que Ian se ría más, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, me agarra del pelo, pegando su rostro al mío con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te crees que es esto, Dougie?-masculla entre dientes, sus labios casi pegados a los míos.- ¿Crees que es una película? ¿Eh? Estamos en el mundo real, pequeño, aquí no existen los héroes. Solo somos humanos. Algunos mejores que otros, pero todos de carne y hueso al fin y al cabo. Todos sangramos si nos pinchan. No eres ningún superhéroe que va a salvar el mundo. Y tampoco los vas a salvar a ellos. Ni me derribarás a mí.-sus dedos se cierran con más fuerza sobre mi cabello, y me obligo a reprimir la mueca de dolor.-Nadie se va a salvar, Doug… Tú, yo, ellos… ninguno vamos a salvarnos. Todos acabaremos quemándonos en el infierno… -y sin previo aviso, mueve mi cabeza, su boca cubriendo la mía.

Aprieto los párpados, y trato de empujarle, apartarlo de mí, a la vez que oigo cómo Danny se revuelve. Oigo un golpe, seguido de un gemido, parecido al que se me escapa a mí cuando Ian muerde tan fuerte mi labio inferior que perfora con sus incisivos la fina capa de piel, rompiendo con ella algunos vasos capilares.

Cuando me deja coger aire, no me suelta el pelo, y yo siento el sabor metálico de la sangre llegar a mi paladar, mis entrecerrados ojos tropiezan con mi pecoso, que ya no está sentando en el suelo, sino tumbado bocabajo, boqueando y con una mano en la zona del abdomen. Uno de los hombres de Ian, que han permanecido un poco más alejados, está frente a él, y no puedo evitar bajar los párpados cuando vuelve a echar la pierna hacia atrás, asestándole un contundente puntapié en el costado.

-¡Deja de pegarle!-salta Lilly, entre lágrimas, queriendo ir a por su hermano pero encontrándose retenida entre los musculosos brazos de Spencer.-Qué te han hecho, ¿eh? No puedes matarlos por quererse, no puedes…

-Haré lo que me salga de los huevos, ¿o qué?-interrumpe Ian, mirándola a medio camino entre la diversión y la molestia.- ¿O acaso una mocosa como tú va a decirme qué es lo que puedo o no que hacer?

Lilly solo patalea en brazos de Spencer, que la mantiene firme rodeándole el torso y sujetándole las manos contra el pecho.

-Yo al menos tengo más corazón que tú.-solloza, clavando sus ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas en los opacos de Ian, sin amilanarse, y aunque puedo ver en ellos el reflejo del miedo, no veo un ápice de cobardía.

Ian estalla en carcajadas a mi lado, meneando la mano que todavía se cierra sobre los mechones de mi pelo, haciendo que me empiecen a recorrer punzadas de dolor por todo el cuero cabelludo. Con la pistola, me da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿La has oído? Dice que tengo poco corazón… Mira, princesa, te voy a confesar una cosa: hace tiempo que aprendí a vivir sin él. A fin de cuentas, ¿para qué lo quieres? ¿Para qué te lo rompan? ¿Para qué te haga sentir débil? ¿Para qué despierte sentimientos que solo hacen que perjudicarte? No, gracias, yo no quiero uno de esos.-deja de sonreír, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al verle tan serio.-El único sentimiento que merece la pena es el odio. Y para odiar, no se necesita corazón.

Por mi cabeza pasa la pregunta de qué le habrá pasado para que piense así. A pesar de todo el tiempo que he pasado con él, ahora caigo en la cuenta que no sé absolutamente nada de él. Tampoco es que me importase mucho meses atrás, pero… ¿le habría pasado algo que le hiciera ser como es, cruel, y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos? ¿O simplemente hay personas que nacen ya así, faltas de todo sentimiento de empatía? No conozco la respuesta y, obviamente, no es momento de preguntar, menos cuando Ian tira de mí de una manera muy poco delicada en dirección al escritorio.

Cojo aire al notar que, por fin, sus dedos liberan mi cabello, y dejo las manos colgadas a ambos lados de mi cadera, temeroso de hacer un movimiento en falso que haga que se le vaya la pinza y pegue un tiro a Danny, a Lilly o a mí mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que entré aquí? No mucho, desde luego, aunque parezca que cada segundo se alarga agónicamente en esta situación. Darme cuenta de eso hace que casi abandone mis labios un suspiro con tintes de desesperación: todavía queda bastante hasta que Harry y los suyos vengan, ¿verdad? Me dijo que distrajera a Ian, pero… tengo la mente completamente en blanco, no sé qué puedo hacer para mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo necesario para darle margen de acción a los Blackstars. Y, sabiendo cómo es Ian, estoy seguro que no tardará mucho más en aburrirse de los preliminares, pasando a jugar de verdad… Cosa que no es nada beneficiosa para nosotros tres.

Quito los ojos de Ian unos segundos cuando se aleja un poco más de mí, las yemas de mis dedos a mi espalda tropezando con algo alargado y ligeramente rígido, ya que he estado toqueteando tímidamente la superficie de la mesa contra la que estoy apoyado, en busca de algo útil. Es un cable, no muy largo, negro y cubierto de polvo, con una prominencia en el extremo: parece un pequeño auricular.

Vuelvo a mirar velozmente a Ian, que, con la mano en la que no sostiene la pistola, saca una navaja del bolsillo. Un cubito de hielo baja por mi espalda cuando da unos pasos hacia donde está Danny, todavía tirado en el suelo.

-A ver, a ver, ¿dónde está la estrellita bonita?-canturrea, moviendo el filo de la navaja para que la fría luz de los fluorescentes recorra el metal, arrancando plateados brillos de él.- Ey, te acuerdas de que te dije que te la iba a quitar, ¿no? No se me ha olvidado, tranquilo.-el tipo que antes ha pegado a Danny, le agarra de los hombros, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas. Él se resiste, y tiene que venir otro para sujetarle. Le veo apretar los labios mientras le echan la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo por completo esa estrella negra de cinco puntas, que reluce grotescamente bajo la capa de sudor y suciedad que cubre la piel donde está dibujada, y que parece moverse cuando el pecoso traga, cuando la vena donde se encuentra el pulso aparenta latir desenfrenadamente. Lilly empieza a chillar, Danny trata de zafarse, pero se ve superado por la superioridad numérica de los que le sujetan. Ian se agacha frente a él, dejando la pistola en las sucias baldosas del suelo, a su lado.-Siempre he querido se cirujano, ¿sabes? Es un honor que me dejes rememorar contigo mi frustrado sueño.-y la punta de la navaja se aproxima cada vez más al cuello de Danny, hasta que lo roza, como tanteando, antes de que se hunda en él.

Trago saliva, cogiendo el cable y metiendo velozmente el extremo que no tiene el auricular en la cinturilla de la parte de atrás del pantalón, una idea muy estúpida gestándose en mi cabeza. No se lo va a tragar, lo sé, pero… pero, ¡joder, no puedo dejar que le despelleje el puto cuello!

-Va a venir la policía.-dejo escapar entre mis labios, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga. Recorro con la lengua el inferior, ignorando el chisporroteo que produce mi saliva al entrar en contacto con las heridas recientes del mismo. Todas las cabezas se vuelven hacia mí, y siento los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón en la parte de atrás del cráneo.-Va a venir la policía.-repito, viendo cómo Ian enarca una ceja. Vuelvo a contraer los músculos de mi garganta, deseando poder tragar con la saliva también el terror.-No puedes hacerle daño. Esta vez te detendrán. Van a venir, estoy con ellos… Llevo un micro.-miento, sujetando todavía el auricular a mi espalda, manteniéndolo aprisionado en la palma sudorosa de mi mano cerrada.-Ya están de camino, y entrarán en menos de cinco minutos. Te detendrán e irás a la cárcel por secuestro y agresión. Esta vez sí que hay pruebas, porque han grabado todo lo que has dicho. Y… y si le matas…-hago un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia Danny, que, aunque no le miro porque no quiero despegar mis ojos de Ian para ver si así la trola se hace más convincente, me observa con sorpresa, un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando por su cuello, ahí donde la navaja logró perforar la piel.-Si le matas no solo te caerán esos cargos. Te caerá la máxima condena por asesinato. Con alevosía. Lo sabes.-la ceja de Ian se desplaza todavía más arriba, y mi ritmo cardiaco se ha disparado tanto que no sé cómo el corazón sigue en mi pecho, no sé cómo es que no ha roto ya mis costillas y se ha escapado. Saco el pequeño auricular de detrás de mi espalda, fingiendo que me lo saco de debajo de la ropa y que está enganchado en la parte de atrás. No lo dejo mucho al descubierto, lo suficiente para que parezca que realmente es el cable de un micro. Tapo lo que sería el receptor con la misma mano que lo sujeto, para después susurrar.-Pero… si te vas ahora… podrás huir… no te pillarán… Escápate ahora que puedes, Ian… No lo empeores…

He intentado sonar convincente, y creo que no lo he hecho nada mal. De hecho, puedo percibir cierta incomodidad en los rostros de los hombres de Ian. Y, aunque él no modifica su expresión, eso me hace creer que quizás es posible que se lo trague. Quizás…

Tras casi dos minutos en silencio, los peores de toda mi vida, Ian se levanta, recogiendo la pistola, ni una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Hace un gesto y sus gorilas dejan que Danny se ponga de pie, pero no le quitan las manos de encima. Veo por el rabillo del ojo al pecoso pasarse la manga de la chaqueta por la cara e intercambiar una mirada mitad interrogante mitad aliviada con Lilly.

-Así que… ¿cuánto me queda para escapar?-pregunta Ian, ya en frente de mí, demasiado cerca para permitir que pueda respirar con normalidad. Guarda la navaja, pero no hace lo mismo con la pistola, cosa que me preocupa bastante.

-Poco.-contesto, serio, apretando más fuerte el auricular en mi mano.

-Ajá.-asiente, y, cuando creo que se va a dar la vuelta y que mi plan ha funcionado, sonríe, inclinándose sobre mi oído.-Es realmente enternecedor ver lo desesperado que estás por protegerle.-de un tirón, me arranca el cable de la mano, y yo cierro momentáneamente los ojos, la vocecita de mi cabeza señalando muy agudamente que no se lo ha tragado. ¿En serio? Yo diría que ya desde el principio sabía que era mentira… lo del micro, al menos. La policía sí que va a venir. Espero. Pronto, a ser posible.- ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a funcionar?

Sus ojos perforan los míos, haciéndome temblar, y, al parpadear, noto que algo caliente y amargo se desliza por mi mejilla.

-No…-confieso, odiándome por no poder retener las lágrimas. Pero es que no, ya no sé qué hacer, me siento completamente impotente.-Pero tenía que intentarlo…

Niega, sin borrar la sonrisa, y los dedos de su mano libre suben a acariciarme la barbilla, y no se siente como una caricia, sino como el más potente de los puñetazos.

-Qué tierno… Casi me haces creer que el amor puede existir.-se encoje de hombros, su sonrisa ensanchándose.-Creo que solo por eso no voy a rajarle el cuello a Jones.-no me permito suspirar con alivio, porque lo que veo en sus pupilas no me da ninguna confianza.-Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que has llegado un minuto tarde, Doug. -se gira, apuntando a la rodilla de Danny.

Y, después, aprieta el gatillo.

* * *

**_Je. Jeje. JE.  
No hate on me, please. ¿Os ha gustado a pesar de esa última parte? Mi querer saber, que adoro vuestros reviews, you know :DDD  
Por cierto, no tengo ni puñetera idea de si en Londres existe una calle que se llama Sunshine. Me la he inventado (y se nota, por lo mierdosa que es e.e ), so espero que no os importe.  
El sábado que viene tendréis el último capítulo. Y, si me permitís ser un poco cruel diciéndooslo ahora, os advierto que lo que va a pasar en él ya estaba planeado, de una u otra forma, desde hace muuuuuuuuuuchos capítulos.  
Love always :]_**


	32. Said I'd die for you and I would

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HOLA! *coge aire* SFÑLKSFNSLKFN, todavía no me he repuesto de ver a Danny con sombrero de indio, ¿qué pasa? Fangirleo mucho con el tour de McFly, ¿vale? (y eso que ni siquiera voy a ir lol) *-*  
En fin, el capítulo, que es lo que os interesa. ¿Qué decir? Que es el último, sip DDD: Que me ha quedado muy, MUY largo (es el más largo de todo el fic). Que es muy así de esa manera. Que, increíblemente, me gusta (sí, cuidado, el primer final de longfic que me gusta uuuuuh). Que no os asustéis con el título... o sí. Y que espero que os guste (y tengáis en cuenta que soy muy joven para morir) :3 **_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 32: **__**Did the best that I could, said I'd die for you and I would.**_

_**Danny**_

A lo largo de mis veinticuatro años de vida, me han pasado muchas cosas que se pueden clasificar dentro de lo que convencionalmente conocemos por 'dolor'. Me he caído incontables veces. Me he raspado los codos, las manos y las rodillas. Me he cortado afeitándome, cocinando o en contadas ocasiones cuando sentía que el peso del mundo me sobrepasaba. Me he quemado con el mechero, con el cigarrillo y con el Sol (sí, soy blanco por naturaleza como buen inglés y rápidamente me tosto cual centollo). También me he roto algunos huesos, como por ejemplo la muñeca derecha, de esa vez que me caí rodando por las escaleras del instituto por llevar los cordones de los playeros sin atar. Sin contar las innumerables peleas en las que he participado (incluyendo esta última, en la que me han arreado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza), así como las asiduas palizas a las que me tenía acostumbrado mi padre, que ha llegado a golpearme con el cinturón sin ninguna piedad. Hey, incluso me han dado por culo, cosa que, en cierto modo, también puede incluirse dentro de este umbral (aunque, reconozco que de él no me voy a quejar porque ha sido compensado con creces).

Sí, he experimentado muchas clases de dolor. Pero os puedo asegurar sin que me tiemble la voz que, que me peguen un tiro, se sitúa muy, muy cerca de la cúspide de la escala de todas esas situaciones dolorosas.

Sé que debería haber reaccionado cuando Ian se dio la vuelta, el cañón de la pistola perfectamente alineado con mi rodilla. Pero a) estaba todavía sorprendido de la trola que se había inventado Dougie (que creí que era verdad, lo admito) y, al mismo tiempo, alerta de lo que le pudiera hacer Ian por haberle mentido; y b) Ian se mueve demasiado rápido, su dedo, que ya estaba en el gatillo, hace presión contra el percutor antes si quiera de que me dé cuenta de que me está apuntando.

Se oye una explosión que taladra mis tímpanos, igual que la que lo hizo minutos atrás cuando Ian disparó contra unas cajas poco antes de la llegada de Dougie. Y, después, la siento. Siento la bala abrirse paso por mi rodilla izquierda, siento cómo revienta la rótula, cómo astilla el hueso contiguo, cómo rompe venas y arterias, músculo y piel. Y no es muy largo el recorrido que hace por el interior de mi cuerpo antes de morir aplastada contra el yeso de la pared de mis espaldas, pero vaya que si es devastador. Grito, no lo puedo evitar, el aullido de dolor trepa por mi garganta sin que pueda hacer nada por contenerlo, y pierdo el equilibrio, mis piernas cediendo, una porque se ve golpeada en sus cimientos y la otra porque es incapaz de soportar sola y de improvisto todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Caigo al suelo, mi hombro golpeando dolorosamente contra las baldosas de cerámica, mis manos automáticamente volando hacia la herida. Me zumban los oídos, y de verdad pienso que me voy a desmayar cuando bajo los ojos y veo que mis dedos, la tela del pantalón y el suelo están teñidos de un rojo tan oscuro que parece que estoy sangrando tinta.

El zumbido se va progresivamente atenuando, aunque no lo hace así el dolor, que ya me sube por toda la pierna como si fuera una serpiente que se estuviera enroscando en ella. Lo siguiente que oigo son chillidos, agudos, desgarradores, y los contornos borrosos de mi visión dejan de danzar, dejan de proyectar puntos de luz y puntos negros, permitiéndome así ver una mancha difusa roja agitándose. Al principio creo que es mi propia sangre que ha tomado vida, pero luego me doy cuenta que es la cabellera pelirroja de Lilly, que sacude sin control, intentando soltarse del Hulk, cuyos brazos la rodean, elevándola incluso en el aire. El chillido procede de su garganta, son sus pulmones los que se están vaciando de esa manera tan agresiva.

Cierro los ojos, mi cara contra el polvo del suelo. Me cuesta respirar, me escuecen los ojos, y mi rodilla no deja de palpitar al ritmo desenfrenado de mi corazón, sangrando, ardiendo. Hago el intento de moverla, pero observo con pánico que no puedo obligarla a que, de rodilla para abajo, realice un solo movimiento. Lo intento de nuevo, a pesar de que suponga enviar punzantes descargas por toda mi pierna, pero obtengo los mismos resultados: no se mueve, ni si quiera lo hace el pie; lo que está pegado a mi muslo no es más que un apéndice inútil e inmóvil que duele como nunca antes me ha dolido nada.

Un gemido se escapa de entre mis labios, y entonces veo a dos figuras enzarzadas en empujones y manotazos, una con bastante ventaja sobre la otra. Ian trata de sujetar las manos de Dougie, que no se paran quietas lanzando manotazos, y termina por asestarle un contundente golpe con la culata de la pistola. El rubio desfallece debido al impacto, cayendo de rodillas, llevándose la mano a la sien.

-Reconozco que cuando te pones fiera eres difícil de controlar.-suelta el moreno, apoyando el cañón de la pistola en la nuca de Dougie.-Pero ya sabes que me encantas cuando te pones así…-veo de forma borrosa cómo los dedos de Dougie toquetean su sien y cómo, al apartarlos, sus yemas están manchadas de rojo.-Mmm… ¿tu tullido también conoce este lado tuyo? ¿Quieres que se lo enseñemos? Vamos, ¿por qué no le ensañamos lo que hemos estado practicando tú y yo estos dos mesecitos?-sustituye la pistola por su propia mano, volviendo a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Dougie sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, tirando de él hacia arriba. Sin embargo, no la manda muy lejos, porque en seguida la boca de la misma está contra el pecho de mi rubio, ya de pie y con una sangrante brecha en el lateral de la frente.- ¿O ya te has acostado con él? Seguro que sí, seguro que has aprovechado esas horas desde que te fugaste para follar como buena y pequeña zorra que eres.-Ian pone cara de fingida sorpresa, levantando la cabeza de Dougie para que sus anegados ojos plateados hagan contacto con los suyos opacos.-Oh, es eso ,¿verdad? Por eso te has escapado, por eso quisiste ir con él: folla mejor que yo. No me lo puedo creer.-sobreactúa una mueca indignada y dolida, justo antes de repetir lo que hizo antes y besar a la fuerza a Doug.

Siento que algo se retuerce en mi interior cuando veo sus labios atrapar los de Dougie, cuando, a pesar de su resistencia, consigue hacerse paso con la lengua al interior de su boca, ya que poco puede hacer cuando le amenaza sutilmente, la pistola subiendo y apretándose contra su mandíbula. Sigue manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado por el pelo, haciéndole casi imposible escapar de su voraz boca, que domina a la suya con violencia, mordiendo y exigiendo. Además, es demasiado evidente, la forma en la que succiona el labio inferior de Dougie, cómo pasea su lengua de dentro a afuera, cómo ignora los jadeos ahogados que escapan de la garganta del rubio… Solo lo está haciendo porque sabe que yo estoy mirando.

-Cabrón hijo de puta…-farfullo, sacando fuerzas para increparle cuando ya no puedo soportar seguir mirando cómo avasalla a Dougie, cómo le obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, cómo profana un acto que debería ser consensuado e íntimo como es un beso. Dougie no se merece que le besen así…-Te cortaré la lengua…

Ian se ríe, separándose de Dougie, que respira entre pequeños sollozos que no puede contener.

-¿Tú me vas a cortar algo a mí?-mira mi rodilla, que no es más que un amasijo de sangre, tela de vaquero y carne desgarrada.- Anda, no me digas que estás celoso… -su sonrisa se hace más ancha, y tira aún más de los mechones dorados de Dougie, atrapados entre sus dedos.- ¿Te pones celoso cuando le beso? ¿Te pones celoso al ver mi lengua en su boca? ¿Sí?-y, jactándose, vuelve a sacarla, lamiendo lentamente la barbilla de Dougie, sin apartar la pistola de su rostro y sin apartar esta vez los ojos de mí. Cojo aire, el odio creciendo de tal manera en mi pecho que siento que en cualquier momento va a reventar.- ¿Te molesta que haga esto, Jones?-y vuelve a besarle sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, volviendo a morder sus labios hasta que los hace sangrar. Pero, no contento con eso, baja la mano que no sostiene el arma de fuego de su cabellera hasta la parte trasera de su pantalón, colándola entre la tela todo el descaro del mundo, apretando sus dedos sin ningún tipo de consideración. Dougie bracea, golpea sus hombros con los puños, pero saber que tiene en su mandíbula la diana directa de una bala le cohíbe de hacer algo más.

-¿A dónde coño vas, estrella?-se jacta el tipo que antes me pegó dos patadas, al ver mi intento de incorporarme. Ni corto ni perezoso, vuelve a estampar la puntera de su zapato contra mí, en esta ocasión ya directamente contra mi cara.

Oigo un quejido más sorprendido que dolorido (y no es el mío) y, cuando parece que mi cabeza vuelve a su sitio después del golpe, mis ojos logran enfocar a Ian, que se ha separado por fin de Dougie. El primero se toquetea el labio con el dorso de una mano, ya que la otra está sujetando la pistola en línea recta con el pecho del segundo, cuyas mejillas están desgajadas por surcos de lágrimas.

-Me has mordido…-farfulla Ian, un poco de sangre en su labio, aunque no percibo ninguna herida en él (al menos, no más de las que ya tenía), así que supongo que lo que le habrá mordido Dougie será la lengua.-Serás hijo de puta…-suelta, una mueca de real enfado en su rostro, y por un momento el corazón se me detiene en el pecho, al pensar que va a apretar el percutor y va a mandar una bala al de Dougie. Pero, gracias a Dios, parece que se lo piensa mejor, y opta por, en vez de dispararle, arrearle una bofetada. Luego parece que el enfado se diluye, porque vuelve a sonreír. –Lo que yo decía. Una pequeña fiera… Pero, ay, Dougie, todas las fieras pueden ser domadas, ¿sabes? Y tú no serás una excepción… -las pupilas del rubio se vuelven hacia él, su mano cubriéndose la mejilla donde la de Ian ha impactado. La sangre del golpe de antes forma una grotesca línea desde su sien, mezclándose incluso con algunos mechones de pelo de su flequillo. También sus labios están abiertos por pequeñas incisiones, sangrantes, ahí donde se clavaron los dientes del moreno. –No me mires así, hombre, ni que te fuera a matar… oh, espera… -se da una palmadita en la frente con la mano libre, esa actitud suya burlona y satírica de nuevo haciendo acto de aparición. Joder, cómo le odio…

Cierro los ojos, mareado. No quiero alarmar a nadie pero… creo que me estoy desangrando. Al menos, eso parece por el considerable tamaño del charco de líquido escarlata que se está formando en las baldosas del suelo, mi rodilla reventada como punto de origen. Si pudiera hacerme un torniquete al menos… joder, no sé qué haré si pierdo definitivamente la pierna… Aunque, bueno, si me quedo seco antes poco va a importar…

Tengo la impresión de que, incluso no viendo más que la oscuridad del reverso de mis párpados, todo está girando a mi alrededor. Me atrevo a decir incluso que pierdo un poco el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que registran mis oídos son unos pasos acelerados y alguien que me abraza.

Parpadeo, encontrando contra mi pecho una cabellera roja. Frunzo el ceño, confundido, pero, casi por instinto, rodeo el convulso cuerpo de Lilly, incorporándome un poco sobre un codo.

Giro la cabeza, y veo que Spencer está ahora al lado de Ian, por eso Lilly ha podido venir conmigo. No sé qué planean, pero no me gusta nada de nada cómo las oscuridades de los ojos de Ian relucen al mirar a Dougie.

-Toma, Kyle.-el moreno le tiende la pistola a uno de sus hombres, que abandona su puesto de guardián mío para coger el arma… que pasa a apuntarnos a nosotros. –Si hacen algún movimiento en falso, pégales un tiro.-el tal Kyle sonríe maliciosamente, sujetando la pistola a la altura necesaria para que el cañón esté alineado con mi cabeza. Lilly me ayuda a sentarme, todo bajo la atenta mirada de este tipo, que seguro que está deseando que hagamos ese 'movimiento en falso'. Cabrón…

-¿Estás bien?-aparto mis ojos llenos de odio de él, para fijarlos en los azules de Lilly, de los que no dejan de brotar lágrimas cristalinas. Asiente, y yo le acaricio el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Mierda, esto no tenía que estar pasando… ¿Cómo no he evitado que Lilly se vea envuelta en esta situación?

Mi atención vuelve parcialmente a Ian, que ha sacado la navaja del bolsillo. Trago saliva, casi en sincronía con Dougie, que no es capaz de camuflar el temor en sus ojos.

-Spencer… ¿me haces los honores?-pide Ian, sonriendo a su guardaespaldas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lanza a por Dougie, que aun así consigue escapar el primer envite, echándose hacia un lado. Pero no tiene tanta suerte como para evadir los gruesos brazos de Spencer por segunda vez, que le rodean y lo atraen hacia así. Como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo, lo inmoviliza, haciéndole una llave y manteniéndole brazos retorcidos a su espalda.-Bien, bien, bien… Ahora vas a tener que estarte quietecito para que no me tuerza, que no quiero hacer ninguna chapuza… Iba a perdonar del todo a Jones, pero como has tenido la falta de respeto de morderme, creo que está bien que me lo cobre… -se acerca a donde está, y coge la pechera de la sudadera de Dougie. Mi corazón ya no sabe si tiene que latir o no, así que decide adoptar un ritmo errático, ora saltándose latidos, ora acelerándose tanto que parece que tengo una auténtica caballería en el pecho. Solo se permite apartar un poco la bipolaridad al ver que Ian no apuñala a Dougie como he pensado que iba a hacer, sino que lo que hace es rasgar con el filo de acero la tela de su sudadera. La rompe hasta que es capaz de tirar de dos extremos y, sin necesidad de la navaja, se abre solo con los dedos, quedando como si fuera una camisa abierta por la parte superior. Repite la acción con la camiseta plana blanca de debajo, hasta que deja al descubierto una considerable porción del pecho de Dougie, desde las clavículas hasta un poco por encima de los pectorales. ¿Qué coño le va a hacer? La incertidumbre, mezclada con la impotencia, se funde en la base de mi estómago, conformándose como un frío puño que se retuerce desde dentro.-Estoy un poco indeciso. No sé si escribirte 'zorra' o 'traidor'. Los dos adjetivos te pegan, desde luego, porque después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, dándote incluso una segunda oportunidad, que me hayas tratado como lo has hecho, es un acto de pura traición y, además, de ser un completo desagradecido y aprovechado.-se da unos golpecitos con el plano de la afilada lámina de acero en la barbilla, regocijándose al ver que el color abandona de golpe el rostro de Dougie.-Qué demonios, venga, ni para ti ni para mí. Te pondré las dos cosas. Para que te acuerdes de que, quien con fuego juega, se acaba quemando.-sus opacos ojos relucen con un brillo casi febril, se relame los labios, y por mi cabeza pasa la idea de si no estará poseído o algo así.

Lilly hunde el rostro en mi cuello, sus deditos cerrándose en torno a mi camiseta, sus hombros temblando sin control. Y yo haría lo mismo a muy buen gusto. Porque no quiero mirar. Pero… pero al ver como la punta de la navaja se hunde bajo la clavícula derecha de Dougie, al ver cómo abre la piel y la carne dejando paso a la oscura pero brillante sangre, al ver cómo continúa su camino conformando un sanguinolento trazo… no sé por qué jodida razón, pero mis ojos no pueden apartarse, ni si quiera cerrarse. Exactamente igual que mis tímpanos no pueden bloquearse, no pueden dejar de vibrar con los agudos y desgarradores chillidos que brotan de la garganta de Dougie, de mi Dougie, por el que nada puedo hacer con una puta pistola apuntándome al cerebro. Y, de verdad, me rompe por dentro, sus gritos, el incremento del olor a sangre, ver la expresión de puro dolor deformar su hermoso rostro; eso se abre camino por mi interior más ardiente y más punzantemente que cualquier bala.

Ian termina de esculpir en sangre la primera palabra, y se detiene para contemplar su horrenda obra, como si fuese un artista juzgando su pintura. La cabeza de Dougie cae hacia delante, y percibo las gotitas saladas que se escapan de sus ojos, precipitándose al vacío. Su herido pecho se mueve espasmódicamente, cogiendo y soltando aire en forma de entrecortados sollozos.

-Bonito, ¿verdad?-las meras palabras que pronuncia Ian me producen nauseas, y cuando busca mis ojos, con una ceja enarcada, no puedo hacer más que mantenerle la mirada. Nunca he deseado tanto poder matar con la mirada… Suelta una corta y grave carcajada antes de romper el contacto visual, volviéndose hacia el rubio, al que prácticamente está manteniendo en pie Spencer. Gira la navaja en su mano, el frío metal manchado con el caliente líquido.- ¿Preparado para el siguiente asalto, cari…?

Le detiene el sonido de sirenas a lo lejos.

_**Dougie**_

Jamás he pensado que podría considerar el penetrante sonido de las sirenas de la policía como la melodía más angelical de la Tierra. Pero supongo que, bien mirado, nunca antes me he encontrado en esta situación, así que es normal que mis percepciones varíen.

-Por fin…-se me escapa, y levantaría la cabeza para ver la sorpresa pintar el rostro de Ian, así como del resto de los presentes, pero todavía no me he sobrepuesto del grotesco tatuaje que ahora abre mi pecho.

En este momento, la cosa está en que no nos mate antes de que llegue la policía, pues sus sirenas suenan todavía algo tenues, lo que significa que están de camino pero que todavía tardarán un poco más en llegar.

Sin embargo, Ian es mucho más listo que eso, por supuesto.

-Cógelos.-ordena con voz fría y ya sin ningún matiz divertido. Parpadeo un poco, todavía respirando fuertemente, sintiendo los chorretones de sangre bajando por mi piel y muriendo, empapando la tela de mi ropa.-Nos los llevamos de aquí. Si la policía no tiene sus cuerpos, no tiene pruebas.-señala, muy agudo, y la esperanza que se había cristalizado al escuchar a los refuerzos se debilita un poco.

Fuerzo a mi cuello a tirar de mi cabeza para conseguir enderezarla lo suficiente para ver cómo Kyle le devuelve la pistola a Ian, y entre el primero y otro de sus hombres instan a Danny y a Lilly a levantarse.

La pelirroja se seca las mejillas con las mangas del jersey, apartando de un tirón la mano de Kyle cuando se posa en su hombro. Masculla un 'sé andar sola' y luego pasa uno de los brazos de Danny por encima de sus hombros, para ayudarlo a que se levante. No se me pasa desapercibido cómo las mandíbulas del pecoso se aprietan, sus músculos tensándose en ellas, y sus ojos empañándose, al apoyar el pie de la pierna herida en el suelo.

-¿Hay alguna sorpresita más que quieras compartir con nosotros?-escupe Ian, tras volver frente a mí, su mano rodeándome la cara, obligando a fijar mis ojos en los suyos. No, no, no está nada contento de que le haya chafado la diversión…

Niego con la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada y rogando para que no pueda leer en ellos la mentira. Vamos, al menos espero que Harry y los suyos hayan cumplido con su palabra y les haya dado tiempo a cubrir la retaguardia, por donde espero que intentemos escapar.

Frunce los labios, escrutándome una última vez antes de soltarme y girarse, encaminándose hacia el pasillo de salida, haciendo un gesto para que todos le sigamos. Spencer afloja el agarre sobre mis brazos, y mis hombros estallan al volver la coyuntura de la articulación a su posición natural. Imito el gesto de Lilly de hace unos segundos y me paso la manga de la sudadera por el rostro, tratando de eliminar el rastro de las lágrimas, de sudor y de sangre. Mi pecho arde, y siento cada línea de las cinco letras que ha escrito palpitar y arder como si me las hubiera grabado a fuego, pero no me siento lo suficientemente valiente para echarle un vistazo y comprobar su estado.

Spencer me empuja, obligándome a caminar, una amenaza muy clara en sus ojos de que como intente algo, me rompe el cuello. Sí, este tipo no necesita decir una palabra para comunicarse a la perfección…

En piña, con el ruido de las sirenas _in crecendo_ como melodía de fondo, nos movemos entre las enormes estanterías y las cajas vacías, en dirección, por suerte, a esa salida trasera.

Ian va al lado de Lilly y Danny, la boca de la pistola en dirección al costado del segundo, por si acaso tratase de escapar. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Casi no es capaz de andar, ni siquiera con la ayuda de su hermana, y los jadeos que emite cada vez son más agónicos. Kyle, Fred y Jared (los otros Sleeping Dogs) están entre ellos, y yo, que soy escoltado por Spencer, voy en la retaguardia.

En esta formación avanzamos con relativa rapidez hasta que divisamos las puertas, sobre las cuales y con letras que en su día estuvieron completas y fueron verdes, se intuye la palabra 'emergencia'.

Y estamos cerca de ellas, sobrepasando las escaleras que llevan a pisos superiores, cuando se abren. No sé quién se sobresalta más, si Harry y los cuatro hombres que le acompañan, o nosotros al verles a ellos.

Por un momento no pasa nada, nos quedamos mirando unos para otros con los ojos abiertos cual calamar. Y, luego, reaccionamos.

Los Blackstars desenfundan con maestría las armas con las que vienen provistos, tratando de hacer blanco en los cuerpos de sus enemigos, que, sin embargo, rápidamente nos emplean a nosotros tres como escudos humanos.

-Vaya, menos mal que no había más sorpresas…-sisea Ian, sin molestarse en mirarme, desde detrás de los dos Jones.

-¿Sorpresa? Para sorpresa la nuestra cuando nos enteramos de que no nos habías invitado a la fiesta.-dice Harry, su pistola tratando de dar con una trayectoria que acabe en la cabeza de Ian pero que no se tope en el camino con la de Danny.

-¿Sí? Qué desconsiderado por mi parte, se me pasó por completo… Para la próxima. Porque ya nos disponíamos a retirarnos…-por su parte, la pistola de Ian se afianza en el costado de Danny, cuya errante respiración escucho desde aquí. Noto a Spencer respirar cerca de mí, y me paso la lengua por los labios, conteniendo la mueca al notar cómo capta el regusto metálico de la sangre reseca. Si se despistara un momento, quizás podría…

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Ahora que ya estamos aquí…-los ojos azules de Harry destellan con odio, tras haberse fijado en el estado de la rodilla de su amigo.-Además, me muero por jugar a la piñata contigo…

Ian solo ríe burlonamente, aunque me apuesto medio brazo a que su cabeza no deja de trabajar sin descanso para buscarle una solución a esto. A fin de cuentas, los Blackstars son mayoría. Y tienen más cositas para hacer pupa. Sin contar que la policía debe de estar a una calle de aquí…

El odio que se profesan ambos bandos es palpable en el aire, como si de algo sólido se tratase, al ser tan visceral, al estar demasiado incrustado en su sistema. Es completamente irracional que dos grupos se odien tanto, es como si en el fondo no fueran más que dos depredadores que comparten un mismo terreno y que casi están guiados por el instinto de destrucción del uno hacia el otro. Eso me hace preguntarme cómo cojones lo camuflaron tan bien ambos mientras estábamos en esa 'alianza'. Supongo que, cuando se trata de supervivencia, hasta los dos mayores depredadores pueden llegar a aunar fuerzas por un objetivo común… Qué compleja es el comportamiento humano, Dios…

Sé que Ian está apunto de contestarle algo a Harry, pero, en un movimiento demasiado rápido que sorprende a todo el mundo, pega un empujón a Danny, que, viendo su ya de por sí precario equilibrio minado, cae de bruces. Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, su brazo ya está rodeando el cuello de Lilly, la pistola contra su frente.

-¿A la piñata? ¿No es eso muy infantil? ¿Por qué no jugamos mejor a la ruleta rusa?-Lilly chilla, Danny trata de ponerse en pie, una mueca de pura desesperación en la cara al ver que la de su hermana está bajo amenaza. Los Blackstars mueven las pistolas, pero un grito del pecoso les insta a mantener el dedo lejos del gatillo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra disparar!-suelta, sus ojitos de muñeco mirando desorbitadamente a Ian.-Por favor, suéltala…

Antes de que pueda suplicar nada más, se escucha un revuelo en el exterior del edificio, el sonido de coches clavando los frenos en el suelo, el agudo pitido de las sirenas haciendo vibrar los pocos cristales que poseen las ventanas, las luces rojas y azules intermitentemente penetrando a través de ellas incluso a esta distancia del patio de entrada.

No se tarda mucho en escuchar el retumbar de las puertas principales abrirse, ni tampoco los gritos de '¡policía!'.

Y, como si fuera esa una señal, todos empiezan a moverse. El primero que hace un movimiento es Kyle, que hace amago de echar a correr hacia un lateral. El dedo flojo de un Blackstar se lo impide, una bala acertándole de pleno en el cuello. Y entonces se arma la de Dios.

Fred y Jared aprovechan también para intentar huir o esconderse, siendo recibos por más disparos que esta vez no encuentran tan fácil el blanco. Ian se da la vuelta y, veloz como el rayo, se mete por esas escaleras que están a nuestra derecha, todavía con la inocente pelirroja entre brazos. Danny grita algo, luchando por poder ponerse de pie con una sola pierna como apoyo.

¿Y yo que hago? Bueno, yo al ver cómo Ian se escabulle con Lilly, opto por hacerme el valiente y, con toda la fuerza que aún me queda (que es más de la que creía), le arreo un potente codazo a Spencer, que al ser más alto que yo le impacta en plena boca del estómago. Se dobla, el aire abandonando sus pulmones, y yo no lo desaprovecho, escabulléndome en pos de Ian.

Subo los escalones lo más rápido que me permiten las piernas, jadeando, mi pecho ardiendo tanto interna como exteriormente. Oigo los gritos de Lilly, que no logran ser sofocados por la mano de Ian en su boca ni por la pistola en su cabeza; también oigo los avisos de la policía, que suenan más cercanos que antes, lo que me hace creer que no les falta mucho para llegar a donde he dejado al resto. Solo espero que los Blackstars tengan un poco de sentido común y no se les ocurra ponerse a tirotear a la policía, porque claramente saldrán ellos perjudicados. ¿Y Danny? Espero que no le detengan ni que le acierte ninguna bala perdida… Por él, por esa desesperación y puro pánico que vi en sus ojos al contemplar como Ian se llevaba a su hermana es por lo que estoy persiguiendo a Ian como si me fuera el alma en ello, olvidando el resquemor de las heridas aún recientes de mi piel. Bueno, por él y porque no puedo dejar sin más que algo malo le pase a su hermana. Ella sí que no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, se ha visto envuelta en algo en lo que no tenía que estar y… joder, yo también le tengo cariño, ¿vale?

Ian no se conforma con subir al segundo piso, sino que escala hasta al el tercero, y me pregunto qué cojones pretende. ¿No ve que por ahí no hay salida?

Me guío, una vez que llego casi sin oxígeno al rellano del último piso, por unas cajas volcadas, y por los amortiguados gritos de auxilio de la pelirroja. Los diviso a los dos entre unas estanterías. Me parece intuir hacia dónde se dirigen, así que acelero por otro camino, buscando interceptarles.

-Ché, ché, ché. Un paso más y te juro que le vuelo la cabeza.-Ian se frena en seco cuando aparezco frente a él, cortándole el paso al montacargas al que se dirigía, apenas a un metro de mi espalda. Hay dos más o menos contiguos (con dos o tres metros de distancia entre ambos), uno aparentemente activo y otro donde solo queda el hueco, el esqueleto de paredes desnudas donde tiempo atrás se situó un ascensor para comunicar mercancías. Ian está solo a una docena de pasos de mí y de su objetivo, donde me encuentro parado, él situado junto a ese vacío.

-Suéltala. No… no te he seguido para hacerme el héroe y detenerte…-digo, mi respiración todavía agitada por la carrera y por ver bailar el dedo de Ian sobre el percutor de la pistola, cuyo cañón está en contacto directo con la sien de Lilly.-No… ella no tiene nada que ver, suéltala y lárgate. Por favor…

El rostro del moreno se deforma en una mueca, y su brazo sobre el pálido cuello de la pelirroja se cierra todavía más, provocando que una serie de nuevos sollozos abandonen sus rosados labios.

-¿Ahora me suplicas? ¿Desde cuándo? El amor te ha cambiado, Dougie…

Emito un ruidito frustrado, apretando los puños.

-¡Joder, Ian, me cago en puta! Deja de renegar, ¿qué te molesta? Sí, el amor me ha cambiado.-busco su mirada, la mía empañada con las lágrimas.- ¿Cuál es el problema en eso? Tú nunca me has querido, ni yo a ti, no es un gran dilema, no es como si te traicionara.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilatan y me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No me has traicionado? ¿¡No me has traicionado!?-grita, y me asusto, porque nunca le he visto perder el control sobre sí mismo de esta manera. Temo que se vuelva loco y termine apretando el gatillo, por eso me esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual.- ¡Tú eras como yo! ¡Tú estabas en mi puto equipo, tú sabías que ese jodido sentimiento no existe en realidad, que todo es una puta mentira del mundo para hacerlo más soportable! ¡El amor no existe, es una ilusión! ¡Tú y yo habíamos conseguido superarla, habíamos engañado al ilusionista, los dos habíamos establecido una relación donde nada podía hacernos daño!-trata de regularizar su respiración, sin mucho éxito.-Pero, ya veo, veo que estaba equivocado, tú ya no eres como yo, tú también has caído en su telaraña, te has dejado volver a mecer por sus brazos… Eres un idiota, Dougie, como el resto, y algún día te acordarás de esto, y me darás la razón, pero será demasiado tarde porque esa bestia que se camufla con buenos y hermosos sentimientos habrá devorado tu corazón y ya no quedará nada… -estoy perdido del todo. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Ha perdido definitivamente la chaveta? ¡Joder, que deje de mover la pistola!-Pero a mí no me va a coger, Dougs, no otra vez…

Niega con la cabeza, recuperando, aunque resquebrajado, ese autocontrol frío que le caracteriza. Pega los labios al oído de Lilly, y me parece escuchar cómo le susurra un 'lo siento, princesa'. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda procesarlo del todo, la aparta de sí de un empujón, tan fuerte que la hace caer. Pero, al hacerlo, no encuentra el suelo, sino que se precipita en la dirección a la que los brazos de Ian la han mandado. Y ver su cuerpecito desaparecer por el oscuro hueco del montacargas detiene de un espasmo mi corazón.

Me quedo congelado unos segundos, tras los cuales reacciono y me tiro casi en plancha para parar en el borde del agujero, una parte de mí no queriendo mirar para no encontrar el cuerpo de Lilly en las profundidades del mismo.

Pero, lo hago, y me alegro de ello, pues mis ojos se encuentran sí, con el cuerpo de Lilly, pero todavía vivo, ya que ha logrado agarrarse a una de las vigas metálicas que constituyeron en su día la estructura por la que se movía el montacargas.

-¡Dougie!-grita, casi sin voz, sus deditos enroscados en esa viga de aspecto poco fiable, sus pies agitándose en el vacío. No hay mucha altura, cierto, solo son tres pisos al fin y al cabo, pero juro que en ese momento parece un abismo directo al infierno.

Sin prestar atención al sonido del otro montacargas que, rancaneante, parece ponerse en marcha, me tumbo sobre el suelo, una mano en el deteriorado umbral de lo que fueron las puertas, la otra estirándose en busca de la de Lilly. Sin embargo, está bastante abajo, y mi brazo no cubre la distancia que nos separa.

Ella vuelve a repetir mi nombre, más bajito esta vez, su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas, sus nudillos completamente blancos y sus dedos empezando a ceder bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo.

-Aguanta, ¿vale? Te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo, pero… no te sueltes.-le digo, tratando de tranquilizarla, de darle ánimos, mientras me estiro todavía más, ignorando la aguda tirantez de mi piel, buscando alcanzarla.

¿Por qué ha tenido que empujarla? Le hubiera dejado escapar igual, joder, ¡no tenía por qué haberla empujado hacia aquí!

Clavando mis ojos en la cara de Lilly en lugar de en el sucio suelo a nueve metros de mí, saco más el cuerpo por el hueco, extendiendo ahora las dos manos hacia ella. Y casi, casi está, apenas me separan diez centímetros, pero sé que si me inclino más sobre el hueco mi centro de gravedad se desplazará y terminaré cayendo también. ¡Joder!

-Escúchame, Lilly.-jadeo, mi voz haciendo que ella abra sus ojos y me mire.-Necesito que sueltes una mano y cojas la mía.-empieza a negar con la cabeza, sollozando.

-S-si me s-suelto, me c-caeré…

-No te caerás. No te dejaré caer. Confía en mí, Lilly.-duda, pero el crujido que emite la no muy gruesa viga metálica a la que se agarra chirría, amenazando con ceder. A fin de cuentas, era parte de los raíles del montacargas, no de la estructura que lo sujetaba, así que no está diseñada para soportar pesos elevados. -¡Venga, rápido, sé que puedes hacerlo!

Se muerde el labio, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. Veo como coge aire y, después, se suelta de una mano. Queda colgada solo por una los segundos que tarda en impulsar su liberado brazo hacia arriba, hacia los míos y, esta vez sí, sus dedos hacen contacto con mi muñeca, cerrándose sobre ella con tanta fuerza que seguro que me está cortando la circulación. Pero no me importa, porque he logrado cogerla. Respiro un poco más tranquilo, aunque no mucho más, porque, como seguro que me habéis escuchado decir más veces, no soy Superman, no es que tenga yo aquí una fuerza portentosa, y sé que si no la subo rápido, terminaré precipitándome con ella al vacío.

-Vale, muy bien, Lilly. Ahora la otra.-repite el proceso con la otra mano, dejando por fin de estar sujeta a ese endeble travesaño, pasando a estarlo completamente a mis brazos… aunque no sé qué será más fiable.-Muy bien, muy bien, ya te tengo, ¿vale?-sigo alentándola, aunque no puedo contener ese gruñido que abandona mis labios, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en máxima tensión, soportando su peso y el mío.

-No me sueltes, Dougie.-suplica, clavando incluso sus uñas en la piel de mis antebrazos. Agita los pies, que ahora están más lejos de la pared, y yo trato de regularizar mi respiración para poder llevar a mis pulmones el suficiente oxígeno que me permita alzarla.

Lo consigo un poco, doblando los codos, haciendo contrapeso con las piernas, pero mis fuerzas se consumen exponencialmente, y me noto los brazos palpitar, mi corazón latiendo desbocado buscando colaborar y llevar la sangre lo más rápido a esos músculos que parecen a punto de romperse.

-¿Puedes… puedes intentar buscar algún… algún punto de apoyo con los pies…?-pido, con voz ahogada por el esfuerzo, y ella asiente rápidamente, balanceándose un poco para que las suelas de sus playeros queden apoyadas en la pared. Así, haciendo una especie de rappel, conseguimos ganar un poco más de terreno, aunque os aseguro que es mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

Y, de verdad, de verdad que creo que lo vamos a conseguir. Solo… solo nos falta un poco más, unos centímetros más, para que sus manos puedan agarrarse al borde del hueco, solo… solo queda un poco más…

No sé muy bien lo que pasa. Sus pies siguen buscando apoyos para ayudarme a subirla, y deben dar con una estructura similar a la que se agarró antes. Pero debe de estar en peores condiciones que esa anterior, porque según hace algo de presión hacia abajo para impulsarse, cede. Y sus pies resbalan del todo, volviendo a quedar colgados en el vacío.

Su peso queda, de golpe, subordinado a mi persona, y… Y, de verdad, tenéis que creerme, yo… la tenía agarrada. Muy fuerte. Y ella me tenía agarrado a mí, sus manos estaban cerradas sobre mis antebrazos como si estuvieran fundidas en él. Así que no, no… no logro explicarme cómo, estando agarrados cómo estábamos, con ese repentino tirón su agarre se escurre, hasta que solo mis manos están cerradas sobre las suyas.

Me chilla que no la suelte, me mira con ojos aterrorizados cual cervatillo, y yo aprieto más el cepo de mis dedos en los suyos.

Pero me sudan las manos. Y mis fuerzas llegan al límite. Y, poco a poco, sus manos se deslizan entre las mías, sus dedos se escurren por las palmas de mis manos, y… y ya no tengo nada que sujetar. De repente, me encuentro agarrando solo aire, y veo cómo Lilly mueve sus dedos, tratando de alcanzar los míos. Pero es tarde, porque ya se está precipitando al vacío, la gravedad tira de ella hacia abajo antes de que pueda volver a agarrarla.

La veo caer, la veo agitar los brazos y las piernas los segundos de caída, esta vez sin encontrar nada a lo que asirse. Y luego veo cómo su delgado cuerpo se estampa contra ese sucio suelo que antes parecía tan lejano y que creímos que podríamos evitar; su chillido se corta en seco, siendo sustituido por el horrendo sonido que producen sus huesos al impactar contra las baldosas.

Y, después, silencio. Un funesto y vibrante silencio en el que no puedo hacer más que contemplar con gesto horrorizado el ángulo extraño que forma su cuello con el resto de su cuerpo. Y por mi estúpida cabeza solo es capaz de pasar el jodido pensamiento de que no puede ser, que ese ángulo no es correcto, que es demasiado antinatural para ser real. Y también se me ocurre lo poco que destaca la sangre que empieza a rodear su cabeza con la aureola de su cabello, que ha quedado extendido como una hermosa corona en torno a ella.

Cuando la policía llega, alarmada por el chillido, y me encuentra, yo todavía sigo con medio cuerpo sacado por el hueco, siguiendo contemplando en shock y a distancia a Lilly, a su cuerpo, incapaz de procesar la razón por la que no se ha movido todavía, a porqué no ha abierto los ojos, a porqué no se ha levantado y se ha reído con esa risa cristalina que tiene, diciendo que todo era una broma y estaba actuando como tan bien sabe hacer, que solo quería asustarme, que sigue respirando, que sigue aquí para Danny y también para mí, que sigue alegrando con su presencia ese mundo tan frío.

Siento un tirón, de manos de un par de personas uniformadas, que me apartan del hueco del ascensor.

Y es entonces cuando, al dejar de ver el cuerpo de Lilly, mi mente procesa el hecho de que está muerta, de que se ha roto el cuello al impactar contra el suelo, y me echo a reír histéricamente, a la vez que rompo a llorar, sin ser consciente de nada más a mi alrededor, ni de los policías, ni de sus preguntas.

La hermana de Danny, esa que tanto se esforzó porque él y yo fuéramos ese Romeo y esa Julieta con final feliz, yace ahora nueve metros por debajo de mí, inerte, como una carcasa vacía que no hace honor al ángel que hasta hace unos minutos llevó dentro.

Y todo porque yo, incumpliendo la promesa que le hice, la dejé caer.

* * *

_**...**_

_** No me odiéis, por favor DDD: Sé que algunas me pedísteis que no hiciese daño a la pelirroja, pero... su muerte estaba planeada desde casi antes de que Ian violase a Doug, so... **__**Ña, yo no quería, el duende verde me obligó (?)  
Espero que no me dejéis muchos mensajes de odio (en realidad, me valen igual), y que me querráis por haber dejado vivos a Pones, siendo (y cito a cierta personita) ''vivos = no muertos'' xDDD  
El fin de semana que viene intentaré subir el epílogo, aunque no sé si podré porque tengo la semana petada de exámenes. Se intentará.  
Y no sé qué más decir. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, (y sonando empalagosa y cursi pero siendo la verdad) sin vosotras nunca habría proseguido este fic cuya idea me vino a la mente escuchando el cover de McFly de Born to run.  
Love always :]**_


	33. Epílogo: Like an atom bomb

_**Holis, putos míos :DDDD Pues, nada, aquí tenéis el epílogo del fic... Creí que me iba a quedar corto, pero ha terminado saliendo suuuuuuuperlargo, no sé cómo me arreglo ._. Pero bueno, creo que os va a gustar :3 O igual no... igual me mandáis a tomar por culo... Avisadme si es así para ir preparando la vaselina (?) Ok, eso ha sido muy vulgar, incluso para mí xDDDD Y eso. Muuuuuuuchas gracias por vuestros reviews en el capi anterior, sé que he sido cruel cargándome a la pelirroja, pero, ña. Espero que disfrutéis del epílogo. Y nada de lágrimas, por favor. A no ser que sean de risa (?) JEJEJEJEJEJE.  
PD: mi gemelita (aka AriFloynter) ya se ha unido a esta secta (que no SEXta (?) ) que es FanFiction, y ya tiene un Pones muy skfbjsfkjsbfklj colgado, así que no sé qué esperáis a leerlo :3 **_

* * *

_**EPÍLOGO: Like an atom bomb, I'm gonna, oh, oh, oh, explode!**_

_**Dougie**_

Bajo las gafas de sol de mi cabeza, encasquetándolas sobre mis ojos, para que el todavía intenso sol de finales de agosto no hiera mis pupilas al salir de la oscuridad de mi portal. A pesar del sol, ya no hace tanto calor como hace un mes, una suave brisa corretea por las calles y hace que el vello de mis brazos se erice. Por ello, decido ponerme la fina chaqueta que he bajado por si acaso sucedía algo así, echándomela sobre mi camiseta azul de cuello estrecho.

Admito que es algo agobiante llevar el borde de la tela tan pegado al cuello; es como llevar un collar que te queda pequeño, pero es lo que hay, pues no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se vea la todavía notoria cicatriz de mi pecho, esa constituida por cinco letras en mayúsculas, en la que se puede leer casi a distancia un enorme y agudo 'zorra'. La razón por la que no he ido, en todo el verano, a la piscina ni a la playa, o, si lo he hecho, no me he despojado ni un solo segundo de la camiseta.

Echo a andar por la calle, las manos en las bermudas beige ligeramente caídas, los ojos fijos en el suelo de delante de mis pies.

Cinco meses. Cinco meses han pasado desde que Ian me marcó a base de navajazos como si no fuera más que ganado. No sé si, además de saciar su sed de venganza y hacerme sufrir, pretendía que no volviera a estar orgulloso de mi cuerpo, que ya no fuera ese arma de doble filo que tan bien había sabido aprovechar desde que Ethan y Jace me demostraron el potencial que podía tener. Pero, desde luego, si no lo planeó, ha matado dos pájaros de un tiro, pues lo ha conseguido igualmente. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién puede estar orgulloso de enseñar algo así?

Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel horrible día, sí. Pero, tal y como las heridas físicas tardan en cicatrizar, las psicológicas lo hacen todavía más.

Precisamente por eso ahora me estoy dirigiendo a casa de Harry.

Sí, habéis leído bien. No solo yo estoy libre, todos lo estamos. No es que la policía nos dejara salir de prisión por la cara bonita, pero… tras lo que pasó, incluyendo la muerte de una menor y de un Sleeping Dog, además de que los Blackstars no ofrecieron resistencia ni trataron de agredir al equipo que hizo acto de aparición en el almacén… Bien, supongo que hasta la inspectora Williams tiene algo de corazón tras esa fachada fría y estricta. Solo puso cargos de tenencia de armas, por lo que pudimos pagarnos una fianza. Esto había dejado las arcas de los Blackstars bastante minadas, pues unos cuantos eran los que habían sido encarcelados, pero, hey, al menos nos liberaron. Con cargos, por supuesto, y con la advertencia de que no volvería a haber piedad la próxima vez que cometiéramos un delito, cualquiera de nosotros y por muy leve que fuera (y cito textualmente ''como os pillen simplemente meando en una esquina, os vais para chirona'').

A los dos Sleeping Dogs sí que les han puesto más cargos, acusándolos de cómplices de secuestro y agresiones en primer grado. Y la muerte de Lilly… bien, es Ian el que tiene que responder ante eso, junto con la tentativa de asesinato a Danny y la agresión con agravantes a mí. Aunque, claro, no puede hacerlo hasta que la policía no dé con él. Sí, se ha escapado. El montacargas bajó hasta un semisótano cuya existencia yo desconocía, y que debía constituir la vía de escape rápida. Claro, que nunca tendría allí escondida su mercancía de contrabando si no tuviera algún plan de escape por si acaso lo pillaba la policía… ¿Qué dónde está ahora? Podría estar en cualquier parte… Incluso vigilándonos… Debo admitir que he pensado mucho en él desde todo lo que pasó. En lo que hizo. En lo que dijo. ¿Qué significado tuvieron esas palabras llenas de sorprendente rabia y casi hasta un poco de dolor? ¿A qué se refería con ese 'no otra vez'? ¿Por qué había empujado a Lilly si yo le iba a dejar escapar igual? ¿Por qué esa ansia de hacerme daño por, por lo visto, traicionarle? ¿Por qué daba la impresión que algo le había hecho dejar de creer en ese amor, qué le había hecho profesar su no existencia? ¿Me lo estaba imaginando todo, era simplemente que había gente mala por naturaleza, diseñada para hacer el mal y punto? ¿O siempre hay razones tras cualquier clase de acto? Todas esas preguntas y más llevan bullendo sin cesar en mi cabeza desde el día que se escapó, pero por desgracia, no hay nadie que me las pueda contestar.

Hoy hace dos semanas que a Danny le han dado el alta del hospital. Al poco de llegar al mismo ese fatídico día, le operaron de la rodilla, por la que poco pudieron hacer más que ponerle cinco decenas de tornillos. Ha estado haciendo rehabilitación mientras estaba ingresado, para que recuperase la movilidad de esa pierna, pero el progreso fue lento, y solo hace diez días y pico los médicos consideraron oportuno dejarle marchar, eso sí, con la promesa de no hacer esfuerzos y de acudir todos los días a seguir con los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Los mismos doctores me confesaron antes de partir y cuando Danny no escuchaba, que era muy probable que su rodilla se recuperase del todo con el paso de algunos meses más. De la recuperación de su alma, de eso, tenían más dudas.

Yo sigo soñando con ese momento de montacargas. Tengo horribles pesadillas teñidas de recuerdos en las que se recrea una y otra vez el preciso instante en el que mis manos dejaron de estar agarrando a Lilly, en las que mis dedos pasaron a cerrarse nada más en torno al vacío, al mismo vacío por el que ella se había precipitado. Mi subconsciente rememora una y otra la imagen de su figura, de su cabeza en ángulo extraño con el resto de su cuerpo, de la sangre en torno a su cabeza, del silencio abrumador que inundó mi cabeza como el peor de los chillidos.

Y también sueño con la reacción de Danny cuando se enteró.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto a una persona romperse? ¿Habéis visto cómo estalla en pedacitos, cómo se desgaja, cómo, en lugar de escuchar el tintineante sonido que deberían producir los trozos al caer, se oye un desgarrador aullido que ni siquiera puede ser humano? No es un espectáculo bonito, os lo aseguro. Menos si esa persona que se rompe es alguien al quien quieres con todo tu ser y por el que harías cualquier locura.

Danny se rompió. En miles de pedazos. Primero no se lo quería creer y, desde donde lo tenían recostado hasta la llegada de una ambulancia, empezó a negar, a balbucear, sin que yo dijera una sola palabra. Tampoco es que pudiera, seguía en estado de shock… Comenzó a preguntar sobre el paradero de su hermana. ¿Por qué no venía conmigo? ¿Por qué los policías no la escoltaban hasta aquí abajo? ¿Qué había sido ese fuerte ruido de antes? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había aparecido tras de nosotros y había ido corriendo a sus brazos para refugiarse? En su propia voz se advertía que conocía la respuesta a todas las preguntas, pero, se negaba, o quizás era incapaz de permitir que su cerebro procesara la información, quizás tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría si dejaba que el hecho de que Lilly había muerto calase en él.

Pero lo hizo. Tuvo que hacerlo, porque a pesar de parecer una pesadilla era la realidad, y lo supo en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los míos, que había mantenido bajos pues no quería que leyese en ellos mi culpabilidad.

Empezó a gritar. A revolverse. A exigir con voz ahogada por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos que quería verla, que quería ver a su hermana, que querían que lo llevasen con ella. Por supuesto, no le dejaron. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver el cuerpo de Lilly, roto por la caída? Ya sin verla, y sin ni siquiera confirmarle nada de palabra, parecía estar teniendo una crisis de nervios. Fue cuando un policía trato de calmarlo cuando le atizó un puñetazo, tratando en vano de ponerse en pie, cosa que, si ya era poco complicado con una sola pierna funcional, se convierte en misión imposible al tener las manos esposadas en su regazo. Y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, al no poder ponerse en pie, cuando se rompió. Se puso a gritar como un condenado, ni siquiera eran palabras, solo… solo un agónico sonido que parecía provenir de un sitio aún más profundo que su garganta. Comenzó a arañarse la cara, a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, a tirarse del pelo y a convulsionarse entre sollozos y gritos. Y todo eso, la forma en la que el aire rasgaba sus cuerdas vocales, la forma en la que sus uñas abrían surcos en sus empapadas mejillas… Ni si quiera parecía humano… Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando el alma, que… es que ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirlo.

Fue realmente horrible presenciar algo así, ver cómo los policías se vieron en la obligación de inmovilizarlo, cómo después al llegar los sanitarios tuvieron que ponerle un tranquilizante porque el ataque de ansiedad era demasiado intenso como para solucionarlo con una simple bolsa que ralentizara su respiración.

El funeral, que se celebró tres días después y al que Danny acudió en silla de ruedas incluso aunque los médicos le recomendaron que no lo hiciera, también fue horrible. Por eso no fui. Por eso me quedé en mi habitación, oculto bajo las mantas, asustado y con el peso de la culpa hundiéndose como afilados colmillos en mi alma.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, hasta que mis dedos dan con la familiar forma cuadrangular del paquete de tabaco. Extraigo un cilindro de papel con dedos algo temblorosos, y solo dejo de andar para acercar la llama del mechero a la punta del cigarrillo. Doy una profunda calada, la nicotina que entra directa a mis pulmones ayudando a controlar ese repentino temblor traído por los recuerdos.

Sigo andando, y, a pesar de que no quiero seguir pensando, mi cabeza no puede más que rememorar el día en el que fui a verlo a la habitación del hospital, unas horas después de que le hubieran sacado del quirófano. Yo también había estado ingresado, pero mis heridas no eran tan graves, nada que no arreglase una veintena de dolorosos puntos. Habían pasado cinco días del fatal accidente, y solo durante ellos logré reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a él. Estaba aterrorizado. ¿Y si no quería verme? ¿Y si me culpaba de la muerte de Lilly? A fin de cuentas, yo fui el que la dejó caer, el que no la sujetó como había prometido…

Cuando entré vacilante en la habitación, ya tenía una idea de lo que me iba a encontrar. Harry me había dicho que, desde ese momento en el que se hizo pedazos, no había pronunciado una sola palabra. A nadie. Ni en el funeral, ni a los médicos, ni siquiera a los policías que fueron a interrogarle sobre lo que había pasado. Era como si toda su voz se hubiese agotado en ese grito desgarrador… Y tenía una idea, sí, me imaginaba que tampoco hablaría conmigo (aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza), pero… pero al entrar, lo vi, mirando el techo, la mirada completamente vacía. Me acerqué a él titubeante, al borde de las lágrimas y el corazón magullado al verlo en aquel estado catatónico, pero no me miró. Por supuesto, tampoco dijo palabra…

Ese día no me atreví a tocarlo, solo permanecí cuatro horas en aquella posición, mirándole mientras él parecía perdido en cualquier otro universo. Fue igual los siguientes tres días, con la diferencia de que al cuarto reventé, me sentí incapaz de seguir soportando su pesado silencio, que parecía clavarse en mis oídos con un insistente 'culpable, culpable, culpable'. Le solté todo entre lágrimas, le confesé que había sido culpa mía, que yo subí para salvar a Lilly, que se me había escurrido cuando la tenía sujeta, que le prometí sacarla de allí, pero que se me escapó, que había sido un accidente, que yo no quería soltarla, todo ello sin ser capaz de estar a menos de dos pasos de él.

No abrió la boca, ni siquiera parpadeo. Y yo pensé que lo había perdido, que aquello que estaba frente a mí no era más que una cáscara, que lo que estaba dentro se había ido para siempre, volviéndome a dejar solo en la más completa oscuridad. Y todo porque la dejé caer…

Sin embargo, volví al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Me sentía incapaz de abandonarlo, a pesar de que me matase por dentro comprobar la poca vida que quedaba en su interior. Lo fui a visitar todos los días, a veces le hablaba y otras veces solo le miraba. Pasaron casi tres semanas, y yo ya había perdido casi la esperanza, por eso cuando oí su voz, acurrucado y medio adormilado en una de esas incómodas butacas de los hospitales, creí que estaba alucinando.

-No fue culpa tuya.-susurró, un deje ronco al estar sus cuerdas vocales adormecidas de no usarlas, y me sorprendió con sus hermosos pero atormentados orbes azules enfocándome directamente.-Tú estabas allí, seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tú estabas allí… yo no…

Espero junto a media docena de personas más a que el semáforo del paso de cebra donde estamos se ponga en verde, concediéndonos el paso, instantes en los cuales me termino el cigarrillo. Lo tiro al suelo, aplastándolo contra el suelo con la punta del playero, aguantando un poco más el humo en mis pulmones antes de expulsarlo por un lateral de la boca.

Danny volvió a su casa. Cuando le dieron el alta, volvió a su piso. Con su madre. A ella la habían encontrado en la habitación de un hotel, asustada como una niña. No tardó ni dos días, tras enterarse de que su hija había muerto y su marido se había largado, abandonándola de nuevo, en emborracharse. Toda la recuperación que había llevado a cabo, a la mierda, y encima, con el corazón doblemente roto.

El pecoso aguantó bastante en aquellas cuatro paredes, lo confieso. Pero pronto se vio superado por los recuerdos y por la vuelta de los vicios de su madre, así que pidió a Harry si podía mudarse con él.

Por eso ahora me dirijo a su casa, para ver cómo ha ido el traslado, que hoy mismo ha concluido.

Mis cálculos no fallan y en menos de diez minutos estoy subiendo las escaleras que llevan al piso de Judd. Alcanzo el rellano, guardando las gafas de sol y, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, presiono la yema de mi dedo contra el botón del timbre.

La puerta tarda unos segundos en abrirse, momentos en los que yo flexiono y relajo los dedos, nervioso como lleva siendo habitual estos cinco meses. Todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces…

-Hola, Dougie.-me saluda Harry, serio, secándose las manos al pantalón. Me mantiene la mirada unos instantes antes de hacerse a un lado, concediéndome el paso.

-Hola…-contesto, sin sonreír pero haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Todavía no me traga, sí. Está en ello, pero se le ve reticente y no acaba de confiar del todo en mí, así que nuestros encuentros resultan un poco incómodos. Me rasco la nariz con la uña del índice.- ¿Danny?

-En la habitación de invitados. Última puerta a la derecha.-duda, y frunce los labios, en una expresión de ligero fastidio mezclado con esfuerzo.- ¿Quieres… algo de beber?

Carraspeo, y luego niego con la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo un 'gracias de todas formas'. Al menos lo intenta, ¿eh? Algo a tener en cuenta. Aunque me apuesto un brazo que no lo hace por mí. Como todo, seguro que el principal objetivo de hacer el esfuerzo de caerle bien es perjudicar lo menos posible a Danny.

Después de unos segundos más de incomodidad, me dirijo al lugar hacia donde me ha indicado, las manos de vuelta a los bolsillos, el corazón acelerándoseme un poco en el pecho. Siempre es así desde ese día. Cada vez… cada vez que me acerco a Danny tengo miedo de que me rechace, de que vea en mí el culpable de la muerte de su hermana. A pesar de lo que me dijo en el hospital, no es que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Le cuesta, a ambos nos cuesta habituarnos a la realidad después de lo que vivimos, y, no sé… parece que esta normalidad solo es un sueño, que con cualquier soplo de aire podría romperse, así que tratamos las situaciones como si tuvieran la mayor fragilidad posible.

Recorro el pasillo y, en esa última habitación, me encuentro al pecoso sentando en la cama, de espaldas a mí, las muletas que tiene que utilizar hasta que su rodilla se recupere del todo junto a él apoyadas.

-Toc, toc.-golpeo la puerta entreabierta tras un par de minutos observándole, aunque no entro del todo.

Se sobresalta, sus hombros se encogen un poco, pero no termina de girarse para mirarme, y yo trago saliva, apoyado aún contra el marco de la puerta. Hace solo un sonido con la boca y yo me aventuro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, hacia el interior de la habitación, no muy grande y de paredes color azul claro. Hay un armario al lado de la ventana, abierta, y la cama está en medio del cuarto, pegada a la pared. Diviso unas cinco cajas de cartón, algunas cerradas y otras abiertas, en el suelo, al lado a la cama, y tengo que esquivarlas cuando me decido a sentarme al lado de Danny, no muy cerca, a unos tres palmos de él. Le observo, como tanto tiempo he hecho mientras estaba en el hospital, mis ojos recorriendo el perfil de su nariz, las ojeras que crecen bajo sus ojos, su barbilla con vello casi pelirrojo, su fino labio superior, contrastado con el grueso inferior…

Me permito apartar la mirada de su inexpresivo rostro y la bajo hasta su regazo, ahí donde sostiene entre trémulos dedos una foto. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho. En ella sale Lilly, como no, muy pelirroja, sonriendo a la cámara. Sus bracitos están rodeando por detrás el cuello de Danny, que también sale con una sonrisa en la cara. No es reciente, quizás tiene unos diez años.

-¿Qué…qué tal estás?-pregunto con voz débil, así que carraspeo y repito, tratando de sonar amigable, tratando de que aparte los ojos de la foto y deje de martirizarse.

-Bien.-contesta secamente, sin levantar la vista, mi propósito fallando miserablemente.

Diría que estoy acostumbrado, ya que ha sido así desde el día que recobró el habla. Pero estaría mintiendo. Danny se ha vuelto seco. Cortante. Frío. No solo conmigo, por supuesto, pero… no sé… Entiendo que tiene muchos motivos para haber perdido su vitalidad, no me malinterpretéis, pero… Echo de menos a mi Danny, solo es eso. Todavía es temprano, la herida está aún sin cerrar, escuece, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que nunca cicatrice. Tengo miedo de perderle… Le sigo queriendo, como nunca, y me duele ver lo mucho que sufre, cómo se empeña en no hablar de ello conmigo o con Harry o con quien sea… cómo ya no me mira como antes, cómo ya no me acaricia ni me besa… Tengo tanto miedo…

Por ello, hago un esfuerzo y trago el nudo de mi garganta, moviendo con un poco de vacile mi mano sobre la colcha lisa, hasta que mis dedos tocan su muslo y escalan por él. Poso la mano en su rodilla, en la buena claro, la otra todavía está vendada bajo el vaquero. Cuando aprieto un poco es cuando quita sus ojos de la foto y los deja caer sobre mi mano. La mira, como si estuviera intentando averiguar el extraño motivo por el que está ahí. Me muerdo el labio, esperando a que reaccione, mis dedos acariciando por encima de la tela de su pantalón la piel que sé que está debajo. Pasan tres, cuatro minutos, y Danny no hace ningún movimiento, ni siquiera sus ojos, fijos en mi mano sobre su muslo, hacen el amago de cerrarse y abrirse en un parpadeo. A veces es así, se queda como si fuera una estatua de carne y hueso, y en ocasiones tengo la tentación de apoyarme en su pecho para saber si su corazón sigue latiendo, si sigue respirando, porque de verdad parece que solo es una figura sin vida.

Cuando voy a retirar la mano, debido a su falta de reacción y con el nudo en la garganta mucho más apretado, se mueve, su mano cubre la mía y sus dedos se cierran con fuerza entre los míos. Alzo la mirada, mi corazón acelerándose al encontrarse con la suya, con esas pupilas negras hundidas en un mar azul y cristalino. Permanece así, de nuevo con complejo de estatua, unos minutos más, hasta que se decide, deja la foto en la mesita, e, inclinando el torso, recorre la distancia que nos separa y pega sus labios a los míos. Me estremezco cuando entran en contacto, he añorado la sensación, y no puedo más que suspirar cuando busca profundizar el beso. Paso la mano libre por detrás de su nuca, hundiendo mis dedos en la suavidad de sus rizos, como tanto adoro hacer.

El beso se torna algo desesperado, pero, ay, no, no pienso quejarme. No porque en cualquier momento Danny podría volver a conectar con la realidad y apartarse de mí, y entonces volvería a estar días, semanas sin volver a sentir ese intenso cosquilleo que producen sus labios pegados a los míos.

Sin soltarme de su cuello, muevo mi cuerpo hasta que queda pegado al suyo, sus enormes manos a ambos lados de mi cintura. A pesar de que Harry está a apenas unos metros de la habitación, el pecoso parece olvidarse, porque muy pronto intenta deshacerse de mi camiseta. Sin embargo, y por mucho que me gustaría, me obligo a detener sus manos.

Se separa entonces, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-No…-empiezo, parpadeando fuertemente, cogiendo sus manos y poniéndolas en mi regazo, acariciando el dorso con los pulgares.-No me quites la camiseta, ¿vale?

Tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado, recordándome a un búho, y tras unos segundos, habla.

-¿Por qué?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, prefiriendo fijar los ojos en las miles de pecas que cubren el reverso de su mano que en su iris.

-Porque… no… tengo la cicatriz… ya… ya sabes…-susurro, torciendo la boca en una mueca.

Parece que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de lo que hablo.

-Oh.-dice, su boquita formando una perfecta 'O'. Silencio. Y luego un-No me importa tu cicatriz. Sigues siendo perfecto, sin y con ella.-clavo más los dientes en mi labio, y él hunde la cabeza sobre los hombros para poder mirarme a la cara.-Y… siempre podemos hacerlo con la camiseta puesta.

Me río un poco ante eso y decido conectar nuestros ojos.

-Sí… aunque es cutre. Es como hacerlo con los calcetines puestos…

Frunce el ceño, aunque percibo que trata de contener una sonrisa. Wow, progresos, me gusta.

-Yo… Tenía los calcetines puestos durante mi primera vez.-confiesa, sonrojándose un poco, y yo enarco las cejas.

-Cutre…-le pico.

-Calla.-me manda, y la comisura de su labio se tira un poco hacia arriba.- ¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos… Y… El médico me ha dicho que no haga esfuerzos, pero… Ejem, repito que te he echado de menos… Y no solo yo…-lanza una fugaz mirada a su pantalón y yo subo las cejas. Lanzo una mirada a la puerta, todavía cerrada.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, bobo? Yo llevo dispuesto mucho tiempo. Mira que hacer sufrir al pobre Danonino…

-Bueno, es que… hice un voto de silencio, ¿sabes?-me confiesa, y ahora abro mucho los ojos.-Después de lo que pasó… Se me ocurrió que estaría bien meterme a monje. Para encontrar la paz interior y todo eso, porque… Uff, tengo mucha ira, rabia y dolor aquí dentro… En el hospital leí un libro que hablaba de los monjes… Y decidí ir practicando con lo del silencio y eso…-ahora se pone un poco colorado.-Pero supongo que no valgo. Soy un viciosillo empedernido…

Vaya, no me esperaba esto.

-Bueno…-carraspeo tras un rato mirándole.-Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Asiente, y como esta conversación se está volviendo muy rara, le beso, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y haciendo algo de fuerza hacia atrás, para que su espalda quede apoyada en el colchón.

Le acaricio el pecho, el cuello y los brazos con las manos, mientras que de su lengua se encarga de hacerlo la mía propia. Jopé, cómo he echado de menos estas sesiones… No llegaremos muy lejos, por supuesto, no se me olvida que Harry puede entrar en cualquier momento, pero… Ña.

Estamos demasiado concentrados chupando la cara del otro que no oímos el ligero crujido que produce la puerta del armario al abrirse. Tampoco escuchamos los amortiguados pasos sobre el parquet. Pero sí que escuchamos un…

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas, parejita!

Nos sobresaltamos, y me quito de encima de Danny, los ojos súperabiertos al encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que el moreno en paradero desconocido. Oh, sí, y con el cañón de una pistola directamente apuntando hacia nosotros. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? No puede ser…

-Ian…-ahogo su nombre, conmocionado por su presencia.-Tú… tú… estabas desaparecido… no…

El moreno se ríe, y siento a Danny tensarse a mi lado. Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una broma…

-Estaba. Pero, fíjate, me he encontrado solito. ¿No es fascinante? Espero mi pin con impaciencia…-se burla, sonriendo de lado, sus ojos negros brillando.-Vaya, veo que no habéis desaprovechado el tiempo… Os he pillado con las manos en la masa… O casi con las manos en la baguette.

Trago saliva, sin comprender qué hace aquí y qué planea hacer con nosotros. ¿No nos irá a matar? Ahora no puede hacerlo, no después de que nos haya costado tanto empezar a recobrarnos…

-¿Có-cómo demonios has entrado aquí?-logro preguntar.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Por la ventana. Llevo escondido aquí unas cuantas horas. Consulté a una adivina de feria y me dijo que ibais a estar aquí los dos a esta hora, así que solo tuve que venir… Y esconderme. Me voy a ir a la Conchinchina esta tarde. Y antes quería haceros una última visita. Además de acabar con lo que empecé…

Pienso rápidamente, tratando de encontrarle una escapatoria a esta situación. Opto por hacerme el amigable.

-Oh, venga, hombre, no seas así. ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que nos has hecho ya? Me has dejado cojo a Danny y a mí me has puesto un tatuaje que no quería. Además de que nos has matado a la pelirroja inocente. ¿No tienes suficiente con todo ese mal?

Se ríe, acercándose.

-Nunca. Yo soy el mal personificado, Doug. Soy la puta hostia.-dice, acercándose un poco más.-En fin, antes de cambiarme de identidad e irme a la otra punta del mundo, hay algo que quiero hacer con vosotros… Y, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos…

Oh, maldición. Mi mano agarra con fuerza la de Danny, al que oigo tragar saliva, y por el rabillo del ojo veo que tiene los suyos entornados, clavados en el moreno. Viendo que Ian da otro paso más hacia nosotros, hago de tripas corazón y, con la voz más suplicante que puedo poner, sumándosela a mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, digo:

-Por favor, Ian, no nos mates…

Ahora es el moreno el que parece sorprendido.

-¿Matar? ¿Quién ha hablado de matar?-suelta, moviendo la pistola, ya justo delante de nosotros.-Yo me refería a hacer un trío.

Silencio. ¿Qué… qué acaba de decir? ¿Nos está tomando el pelo? ¿Un trío? Nos quedamos mirándole como peces.

-Un… ¿un qué?-termina preguntando Danny, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

Ian rolea los ojos.

-Oh, vamos, no me miréis así. Un trío. Ya sabes.-sin soltar la pistola, lleva la mano al interior de su chaqueta, extrayendo una pequeña cámara de vídeo.-Mirad, lo colgaremos en YouTube y todo. Nos haremos más famosos que ese que colgó una cursilada de discurso de boda en forma de canciones.-sus ojos opacos se iluminan.-Siempre he querido ser estrella del porno. Pero me dijeron que era demasiado malvado, que para personaje sádico ya habían contratado a Christian Grey. Frustraron mi sueño. Me rompieron el corazoncito. Por eso no creo en los sueños, ni en el amor, ni en nada relacionado con sentimientos que no sea el odio. –suspira fuertemente, hundiendo los hombros antes de volver a mirarnos.-Así que, ayudadme a realizar mi frustrado sueño y no os mataré.

Oh, Dios. Ya decía yo que este tenía que tener un trauma muy gordo para ser peor que el malo del Rey León.

Giro la cabeza, mirando a Danny, una interrogación pintada en sus ojos azules, reflejo de los míos. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Un trío o morir? Hombre, Ian no deja de estar to' potente, ya sabéis eso de que los más malos suelen ser los más buenorros del reparto. Y si le sumamos a la ecuación a un pecoso con mucho motion in the ocean (que no con mucho tamaño del buque, porque, admitámoslo, si le entra en un vaso de plástico…)… grr.

Por la cabeza del susodicho parece que pasa lo mismo, porque termina asintiendo, aunque aprieta los labios.

-Está bien.-es él el que habla.-Pero aviso que yo estoy cojo.

Ian da un saltito en el sitio, feliz como un niño, y deja la pistola en el suelo, para ir a colocar rápidamente la cámara sobre la mesita, en un ángulo perfecto que pilla toda la cama.

-Bueno, pues a ti entonces te toca debajo. Para que no tengas que moverte mucho.

Danny pone un puchero indignado.

-Jo, siempre me toca a mí debajo. Se supone que soy activo, ¿saes?

Carraspeo, camuflando en una tos una objeción a lo que ha dicho, lo que hace que el ojiazul me mire mal, a lo que yo sonrío inocentemente.

-Anda, qué más te dará. Si vas a ser el que se va a llevar la mejor parte…-una vez que el moreno ha encendido la cámara, un pilotito rojo parpadeando, se vuelve hacia el armario, sacando una bolsa negra. La deja en el suelo y, acuclillado, empieza a rebuscar en ella. Suelta un '¡ajá!' victorioso cuando encuentra lo que busca.-Ea, ponte esto. En el cabecero de la cama, por favor.

Y nos lanza un par de esposas, de esas rosas con pelacos que parece un pompón.

-Ah, no, por eso no paso. No me dejo esposar otra vez ni de coña.-Danny cruza sobre su pecho los brazos, en una actitud de niño pequeño. Y esta vez no puedo evitar meter trapo.

-Vengaaaa, Daaaaanny. Póntelas de una vez. Es sexy…

Refunfuñando, el pecoso termina aceptando, pero Ian no ha sacado todavía la fusta cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, el marco produciendo un sonido seco al chocar con la pared.

-¿¡PERO QUÉEEEEEEEE?!¿¡ESPOSAS!? ¿¡CÁMARA!? ¿¡UNA ORGÍA GAY EN MI CASA?! Y YO QUE VENÍA A TRAEROS EL TÉ.-Harry entra, una bandeja en las manos, que tira al suelo al vernos, sacando una escopeta de debajo. Los tres levantamos las manos (bueno, Danny lo intenta, pero porque se le olvida que tiene las muñecas unidas al cabecero de la cama, cosa bastante patética de ver, aunque adorable).

-N-no… ¡No era uno orgía, Harry!-salta el pecoso, mojándose los labios con la lengua.-S-solo… s-solo…

El moreno con complejo de Rambo le mira bizqueando, y capto cómo las mejillas de Danny se colorean.

-No me engañáis. Ibais a hacer una peli porno gay. Que lo sé yo. ¡Y en mi casa! ¡Y sin invitarme! ¡Qué falta de consideración!-Judd pone una mueca ofendida, bajando un poco el trabuco (el que dispara balas, digo), pero no deja de pasear la vista desde su amigo hasta mí, pasando por Ian, que tiene cara de chafado.

-Pero, Harry, si tú no eres gay.-suelto yo, algo sorprendido por su ofensa debido a no estar incluido en el rodaje.

Judd pone los ojos en blanco, en un gesto muy a lo diva.

-Please, bitch. ¿Tú te crees que con este cuerpo serrano que tengo voy a ser heterosexual? Anda ya, con la cantidad de sesiones fotográficas que me han hecho con el sombrero de bombero y la manguera.-no aclara qué manguera, ahí lo dejo.-Que te diga Danny, que estaba conmigo.

Hago un giro de ciento ochenta grados con la cabeza para mirar con ojos abiertos de par en par a Danny, que está cual centollo, incluyendo las pincitas atadas entre sí.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-exclamo, con la boca abierta del todo.

-N-no sé d-de qué habla…-tartamudea, bajando los ojos, y estoy a punto de creerlo, pero Harry vuelve a saltar indignado.

-¡Ah, vale, muy bien! ¡Ahora no sabes de qué hablo! ¡Bien que lo sabías el otro día cuando te susurraba cosas guarras al oído!

-¿Me has puesto los cuernos, Danny?-hago la pregunta retórica, y al no obtener respuesta, niego con la cabeza.-Qué fuerte, tío…

-Pues sí, rubia.-Harry hace un gesto con la mano, la otra todavía sujetando la escopeta.-Ósea, el pecas me prefiere a mí, ¿ok?

Me llevo la mano al pecho, inclinándome hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué dices, tron? Fue un desliz, desde luego, ¿verdad que sí, Dan? Ja, lárgate a comer ladrillos, anda, deja que los mayores se encarguen de comerse otras cosas…

-OMG, PERO QUÉ ZORRA ERES.-me salta el musculito, y yo me rompo la camisa a lo Superman.

-PUES SÍ, MIRA, LO TENGO AQUÍ ESCRITO Y TODO.

-Doy fe de ello.-interviene Ian, asintiendo con condescendencia.

Harry bufa, poniéndose rojo y pataleando.

-¿¡Por qué has tenido que venir a incordiar en la bonita y cachonda historia de amor que teníamos Danny y yo!? ¿¡Por qué no te vuelves para la selva, eh?! Estabas mejor ahí, con tus congéneres, porque macho, la cara de mono estreñido no te la quitan ni de un sopapo.

Suelto un chillidito ofendido y me levanto, encarándome a Harry. ¿Qué tengo cara de qué? Vale que cuando sonría se me achinen los ojos, pero… se ha pasado con lo del mono estreñido…

-Mira, majo, tú, a mí, me comes to'l coño, ¿ok?

-¡Dougie!-se mete Danny, los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Tienes coño? ¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces que eras una mujer?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, la pregunta completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿No te decía nada mi afición a travestirme? Psé, qué pocas luces tienes a veces, cari.

Veo cómo frunce el ceño.

-Entonces… cuando follábamos…

-Era un palo de escoba.-le confieso, un poco culpable.

Se calla, traumatizado por la revelación. El siguiente que habla es Ian, que va con pasos fuertes hasta donde dejó la cámara.

-Estáis chalados. Así no hay quién haga un trío.-replica, todo indignado, recogiendo todo a prisas.-Yo me largo, ya encontraré otros candidatos para ser coestrellas conmigo… Quizás Batman y Robin puedan ayudarme…

Se echa la mochila sobre el hombro, enfurruñado, y va a saltar por la ventana donde le espera su frisbee intergaláctico, cuando pega un grito, algo impidiéndoselo. Poco a poco, empieza a aparecer un brazo por el marco de la ventana, y luego otro, hasta que se alza un cuerpo por el hueco.

-OH MY FUCKING GOD. ¡LILLY!-exclama el pecas, su hermana terminándose de colar en la habitación. No me pasa desapercibido que tiene la piel de un color ceniciento, un par de remiendos y le cuelga un ojo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que te me habías muerto!

-Yoooo. Cerebrooooos. Comiiiiidaaaaaa.-gruñe con voz gutural, los brazos extendidos hacia delante y la mirada (de un solo ojo) perdida, algo de babilla cayéndole por la comisura del labio y un gusano saliéndole de la nariz.

-Oh, que ahora eres un zombie.-agudamente comenta su hermano, torciendo la boca.-Pues qué bien. Aunque estás un poco desmejorada…

Lilly se encoge de hombros, quitando la mirada perdida y bajando los brazos, rascándose el gusano.

-Cosas de zombies. Vivir en un ataúd no mola nada, tío. Pero bueno, no me quejo.-suspira.-¿Alguien me da su cerebro? Estoy hambrienta…

Nos miramos todos incómodamente, ninguno queriendo perder su cerebro. Después de unos minutos eternos de silencio, Danny grita como un poseso.

-VALE, YO. VOLUNTARIO. ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO.-se desgañita, retorciéndose para soltarse del cabecero, lo que le hace parecer una lagartija.

Su hermana chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, la fuerza del movimiento haciendo que se le desencaje la mandíbula, que rápidamente coloca en su lugar.

-No es por fastidiar, bro, pero… Todo el mundo sabe que tú de eso no tienes… Sorry.

Danny va a replicar, pero entonces un zumbido se lo impide, incrementándose hasta que es casi ensordecedor. El piso tiembla, y de repente, el techo desaparece, una enorme garra metálica atrapando el armazón de yeso, vigas y tuberías.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-se oye una voz por un interfono, y por el hueco abierto del techo aparece una gigantesta nave espacial en forma de ukelele. Se abre una pequeña ventanilla en lo alto de ella y diviso a Tom sentado los mandos del trasto.-AHORA YA SOIS MÍOS. NO ME CREÍAIS CUANDO DIJE QUE ME CONVERTIRÍA EN EL MAESTRO DEL UNIVERSO. Y AHORA ES DEMASIADO TARDE. MUAJAJAJA, EL MUNDO ES MÍO Y LO TRANSFORMARÉ A MI ANTOJO, ASÍ QUE OS CONVERTIRÉ A TODOS EN MIS SÚBDITOS GATUNOS.

Vale, esto ya es muy, muy raro.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, flipao'? ¡'Sagerao lo tuyo!-grita Harry, pero no puede hablar mucho porque un rayo láser sale de la nave en forma de instrumento ridículo con nombre gracioso y le apunta. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Tom dispara, provocando que salga una nube rosa que nos hace toser y cerrar los ojos. Cuando la nube se disipa un poco, ya no encontramos a Harry, sino que en su lugar hay un gato grande y negro, de ojos azules. LOOOOOOL.

Antes de que podamos huir, rayos láser están volando por doquier, impactando primero en Ian, luego en Lilly (que se convierte en un gato zombie). Sé que después vamos nosotros, así que me abrazo a Danny.

-¿¡Me querrás aunque sea en gato!?-grito, achuchándole y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto!-no duda en contestar.- ¡Y tendré seis vidas para quererte!

Asiento, el rayo de luz ya cargándose desde la nave.

-Nunca serán suficientes, amor.-suelto. Olé yo empalagoso.

Abre la boca para contestarme, pero entonces se oye un _'PIUUUUM' _ y la luz rosa nos invade. Voy a chillar, pero cuando lo hago, compruebo con horror que en lo único que es capaz de convertirse el aire de mis pulmones al hacer vibrar mis cuerdas vocales es un lastimero y agudo, aunque muy adorable, 'MIAU'.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Y SAN SE ACABÓ.  
Por si queréis saberlo, Danny y Dougie vivieron una vida muy feliz como gatos, comiendo sardinas y lamiéndose los genitales como buenos felinos (?). Tom se hizo maestro del universo como prometió y convirtió a toda la población en gatos. Ah, y prohibió los plátanos. Harry se hizo bombero de gatos, Lilly cumplió su sueño y se hizo actriz de la popular serie de 'The Walking Cats'. Ian también cumplió su sueño y debutó en una película porno con Marvin y con Garfield. Yyyyyyy, eso es todo, gracias por leerme y...**_

_**Ok, ya AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ._. Os quería hacer reír, ¿vale? Que todo esto es muy dramático y nononono. Pero se me fue la idea de las manos y LOOOOL, me ha quedao' todo muy absurdo xDDDD Espero que, al menos, de lo patético que es, os haya hecho sonreír un poquito :3 Y, ¡sorpresa!, a lo largo de la semana (lunes o martes, espero, sino, el miércoles) subiré el epílogo bueno, el de verdad, je. Y eso. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leerme. Love always :]**_


	34. Epílogo: Hello cold world!

**_Ña, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy para dejaros el epílogo (el de verdad, no el desvarío anterior LOL) del fic. No sé muy bien qué decir, sonará tonto, pero estoy un poco emocionada. A fin de cuentas, este es el fic del que más orgullosa estoy, el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, el que más me gusta (preparaos porque os voy a dejar una parrafada peliculera aquí LOL). Y es verdad que pensé en dejarlo en el capítulo tres, porque veía que no iba a ninguna parte, que era una (con perdón) mierdecilla pinchada en un palo. Pero me da mucha rabia dejar las cosas a medias, lo odio, y recordando el coraje que me da leer un fic que dejan colgado a la mitad... FUUUU, me dije que no, no, no, no quedaría elegante hacer eso. Menos teniendo ya un par de lectoras que me pedían que siguiese. Y, ¡tachán!, sin comerlo ni beberlo, hemos pasado de querer dejarlo en el capítulo tres a llegar a los 30 y pico capítulos. Wow.  
Como en todo, hay capítulo buenos y malos. Capítulos que al instante de colgarlos me he dicho '¿¡pero qué carajo, Ariana!? ¿Tú quieres que te maten a tomatazos?' y otros en los que (y, por favor, no me lo toméis como algo prepotente) me decía 'ea, eres la puta hostia, podrías vivir de esto'. Pero, jo, que a pesar de todo, de esos buenos y pésimos capítulos, siempre habéis estado ahí, revieweándome, haciéndome saber que seguíais leyendo y que lo ibáis a seguir haciendo. Y, confieso que, por eso, he tenido semanas (y sabed que estoy en el último curso antes de ir a la universidad, que no es moco de pavo ni para tomárselo a broma) en las que tenía tropecientos mil exámenes y mi mayor preocupación era que no iba a poder acabar tal capítulo para subir ese fin de semana. Imaginaos. Lol. Por eso está bien que haya acabado ahora, porque ahora me vienen todos los exámenes finales, y necesito estar al cien por cien concentrada en ellos, pues necesito una nota altísima para entrar en la carrera que quiero. Así que no os extrañéis si no subo nada hasta pasado mediados de junio... La cuestión es que, con cada comentario, con cada 'jo, ¿subes para el próximo finde?' me habéis hecho creer que de verdad puedo cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora. Suena ñoño, pero es la verdad, tener a alguien que te diga que vales, que serás grande (aunque no vaya a ser verdad xDDD ), es muy, muy motivador y chachigenial. ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz entonces?  
Perdón por la cosa esta tan larga. Pero tenía que decirlo (?) El comienzo del epílogo es el mismo que el anterior, advierto. Os lo dedico a todas, todas, tanto si lo venías leyendo desde que comencé a colgarlo como si no, como si comentáis o no. Sois geniales 333_**

* * *

**_EPÍLOGO: _**_**It's such a cold, cold world, and it's got me down, **__**but I'll get right back up as long as it spins around**__**, hello cold world!**_

**_Dougie_**

Bajo las gafas de sol de mi cabeza, encasquetándolas sobre mis ojos, para que el todavía intenso sol de finales de agosto no hiera mis pupilas al salir de la oscuridad de mi portal. A pesar del sol, ya no hace tanto calor como hace un mes, una suave brisa corretea por las calles y hace que el vello de mis brazos se erice. Por ello, decido ponerme la fina chaqueta que he bajado por si acaso sucedía algo así, echándomela sobre mi camiseta azul de cuello estrecho.

Admito que es algo agobiante llevar el borde de la tela tan pegado al cuello; es como llevar un collar que te queda pequeño, pero es lo que hay, pues no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se vea la todavía notoria cicatriz de mi pecho, esa constituida por cinco letras en mayúsculas, en la que se puede leer casi a distancia un enorme y agudo 'zorra'. La razón por la que no he ido, en todo el verano, a la piscina ni a la playa, o, si lo he hecho, no me he despojado ni un solo segundo de la camiseta.

Echo a andar por la calle, las manos en las bermudas beige ligeramente caídas, los ojos fijos en el suelo de delante de mis pies.

Cinco meses. Cinco meses han pasado desde que Ian me marcó a base de navajazos como si no fuera más que ganado. No sé si, además de saciar su sed de venganza y hacerme sufrir, pretendía que no volviera a estar orgulloso de mi cuerpo, que ya no fuera ese arma de doble filo que tan bien había sabido aprovechar desde que Ethan y Jace me demostraron el potencial que podía tener. Pero, desde luego, si no lo planeó, ha matado dos pájaros de un tiro, pues lo ha conseguido igualmente. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién puede estar orgulloso de enseñar algo así?

Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel horrible día, sí. Pero, tal y como las heridas físicas tardan en cicatrizar, las psicológicas lo hacen todavía más.

Precisamente por eso ahora me estoy dirigiendo a casa de Harry.

Sí, habéis leído bien. No solo yo estoy libre, todos lo estamos. No es que la policía nos dejara salir de prisión por la cara bonita, pero… tras lo que pasó, incluyendo la muerte de una menor y de un Sleeping Dog, además de que los Blackstars no ofrecieron resistencia ni trataron de agredir al equipo que hizo acto de aparición en el almacén… Bien, supongo que hasta la inspectora Williams tiene algo de corazón tras esa fachada fría y estricta. Solo puso cargos de tenencia de armas, por lo que pudimos pagarnos una fianza. Esto había dejado las arcas de los Blackstars bastante minadas, pues unos cuantos eran los que habían sido encarcelados, pero, hey, al menos nos liberaron. Con cargos, por supuesto, y con la advertencia de que no volvería a haber piedad la próxima vez que cometiéramos un delito, cualquiera de nosotros y por muy leve que fuera (y cito textualmente ''como os pillen simplemente meando en una esquina, os vais para chirona'').

A los dos Sleeping Dogs sí que les han puesto más cargos, acusándolos de cómplices de secuestro y agresiones en primer grado. Y la muerte de Lilly… bien, es Ian el que tiene que responder ante eso, junto con la tentativa de asesinato a Danny y la agresión con agravantes a mí. Aunque, claro, no puede hacerlo hasta que la policía no dé con él. Sí, se ha escapado. El montacargas bajó hasta un semisótano cuya existencia yo desconocía, y que debía constituir la vía de escape rápida. Claro, que nunca tendría allí escondida su mercancía de contrabando si no tuviera algún plan de escape por si acaso lo pillaba la policía… ¿Qué dónde está ahora? Podría estar en cualquier parte… Incluso vigilándonos… Debo admitir que he pensado mucho en él desde todo lo que pasó. En lo que hizo. En lo que dijo. ¿Qué significado tuvieron esas palabras llenas de sorprendente rabia y casi hasta un poco de dolor? ¿A qué se refería con ese 'no otra vez'? ¿Por qué había empujado a Lilly si yo le iba a dejar escapar igual? ¿Por qué esa ansia de hacerme daño por, por lo visto, traicionarle? ¿Por qué daba la impresión que algo le había hecho dejar de creer en ese amor, qué le había hecho profesar su no existencia? ¿Me lo estaba imaginando todo, era simplemente que había gente mala por naturaleza, diseñada para hacer el mal y punto? ¿O siempre hay razones tras cualquier clase de acto? Todas esas preguntas y más llevan bullendo sin cesar en mi cabeza desde el día que se escapó, pero por desgracia, no hay nadie que me las pueda contestar.

Hoy hace dos semanas que a Danny le han dado el alta del hospital. Al poco de llegar al mismo ese fatídico día, le operaron de la rodilla, por la que poco pudieron hacer más que ponerle cinco decenas de tornillos. Ha estado haciendo rehabilitación mientras estaba ingresado, para que recuperase la movilidad de esa pierna, pero el progreso fue lento, y solo hace diez días y pico los médicos consideraron oportuno dejarle marchar, eso sí, con la promesa de no hacer esfuerzos y de acudir todos los días a seguir con los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Los mismos doctores me confesaron antes de partir y cuando Danny no escuchaba, que era muy probable que su rodilla se recuperase del todo con el paso de algunos meses más. De la recuperación de su alma, de eso, tenían más dudas.

Yo sigo soñando con ese momento de montacargas. Tengo horribles pesadillas teñidas de recuerdos en las que se recrea una y otra vez el preciso instante en el que mis manos dejaron de estar agarrando a Lilly, en las que mis dedos pasaron a cerrarse nada más en torno al vacío, al mismo vacío por el que ella se había precipitado. Mi subconsciente rememora una y otra la imagen de su figura, de su cabeza en ángulo extraño con el resto de su cuerpo, de la sangre en torno a su cabeza, del silencio abrumador que inundó mi cabeza como el peor de los chillidos.

Y también sueño con la reacción de Danny cuando se enteró.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto a una persona romperse? ¿Habéis visto cómo estalla en pedacitos, cómo se desgaja, cómo, en lugar de escuchar el tintineante sonido que deberían producir los trozos al caer, se oye un desgarrador aullido que ni siquiera puede ser humano? No es un espectáculo bonito, os lo aseguro. Menos si esa persona que se rompe es alguien al quien quieres con todo tu ser y por el que harías cualquier locura.

Danny se rompió. En miles de pedazos. Primero no se lo quería creer y, desde donde lo tenían recostado hasta la llegada de una ambulancia, empezó a negar, a balbucear, sin que yo dijera una sola palabra. Tampoco es que pudiera, seguía en estado de shock… Comenzó a preguntar sobre el paradero de su hermana. ¿Por qué no venía conmigo? ¿Por qué los policías no la escoltaban hasta aquí abajo? ¿Qué había sido ese fuerte ruido de antes? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había aparecido tras de nosotros y había ido corriendo a sus brazos para refugiarse? En su propia voz se advertía que conocía la respuesta a todas las preguntas, pero, se negaba, o quizás era incapaz de permitir que su cerebro procesara la información, quizás tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría si dejaba que el hecho de que Lilly había muerto calase en él.

Pero lo hizo. Tuvo que hacerlo, porque a pesar de parecer una pesadilla era la realidad, y lo supo en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los míos, que había mantenido bajos pues no quería que leyese en ellos mi culpabilidad.

Empezó a gritar. A revolverse. A exigir con voz ahogada por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos que quería verla, que quería ver a su hermana, que querían que lo llevasen con ella. Por supuesto, no le dejaron. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al ver el cuerpo de Lilly, roto por la caída? Ya sin verla, y sin ni siquiera confirmarle nada de palabra, parecía estar teniendo una crisis de nervios. Fue cuando un policía trato de calmarlo cuando le atizó un puñetazo, tratando en vano de ponerse en pie, cosa que, si ya era poco complicado con una sola pierna funcional, se convierte en misión imposible al tener las manos esposadas en su regazo. Y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, al no poder ponerse en pie, cuando se rompió. Se puso a gritar como un condenado, ni siquiera eran palabras, solo… solo un agónico sonido que parecía provenir de un sitio aún más profundo que su garganta. Comenzó a arañarse la cara, a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, a tirarse del pelo y a convulsionarse entre sollozos y gritos. Y todo eso, la forma en la que el aire rasgaba sus cuerdas vocales, la forma en la que sus uñas abrían surcos en sus empapadas mejillas… Ni si quiera parecía humano… Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando el alma, que… es que ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describirlo.

Fue realmente horrible presenciar algo así, ver cómo los policías se vieron en la obligación de inmovilizarlo, cómo después al llegar los sanitarios tuvieron que ponerle un tranquilizante porque el ataque de ansiedad era demasiado intenso como para solucionarlo con una simple bolsa que ralentizara su respiración.

El funeral, que se celebró tres días después y al que Danny acudió en silla de ruedas incluso aunque los médicos le recomendaron que no lo hiciera, también fue horrible. Por eso no fui. Por eso me quedé en mi habitación, oculto bajo las mantas, asustado y con el peso de la culpa hundiéndose como afilados colmillos en mi alma.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, hasta que mis dedos dan con la familiar forma cuadrangular del paquete de tabaco. Extraigo un cilindro de papel con dedos algo temblorosos, y solo dejo de andar para acercar la llama del mechero a la punta del cigarrillo. Doy una profunda calada, la nicotina que entra directa a mis pulmones ayudando a controlar ese repentino temblor traído por los recuerdos.

Sigo andando, y, a pesar de que no quiero seguir pensando, mi cabeza no puede más que rememorar el día en el que fui a verlo a la habitación del hospital, unas horas después de que le hubieran sacado del quirófano. Yo también había estado ingresado, pero mis heridas no eran tan graves, nada que no arreglase una veintena de dolorosos puntos. Habían pasado cinco días del fatal accidente, y solo durante ellos logré reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a él. Estaba aterrorizado. ¿Y si no quería verme? ¿Y si me culpaba de la muerte de Lilly? A fin de cuentas, yo fui el que la dejó caer, el que no la sujetó como había prometido…

Cuando entré vacilante en la habitación, ya tenía una idea de lo que me iba a encontrar. Harry me había dicho que, desde ese momento en el que se hizo pedazos, no había pronunciado una sola palabra. A nadie. Ni en el funeral, ni a los médicos, ni siquiera a los policías que fueron a interrogarle sobre lo que había pasado. Era como si toda su voz se hubiese agotado en ese grito desgarrador… Y tenía una idea, sí, me imaginaba que tampoco hablaría conmigo (aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza), pero… pero al entrar, lo vi, mirando el techo, la mirada completamente vacía. Me acerqué a él titubeante, al borde de las lágrimas y el corazón magullado al verlo en aquel estado catatónico, pero no me miró. Por supuesto, tampoco dijo palabra…

Ese día no me atreví a tocarlo, solo permanecí cuatro horas en aquella posición, mirándole mientras él parecía perdido en cualquier otro universo. Fue igual los siguientes tres días, con la diferencia de que al cuarto reventé, me sentí incapaz de seguir soportando su pesado silencio, que parecía clavarse en mis oídos con un insistente 'culpable, culpable, culpable'. Le solté todo entre lágrimas, le confesé que había sido culpa mía, que yo subí para salvar a Lilly, que se me había escurrido cuando la tenía sujeta, que le prometí sacarla de allí, pero que se me escapó, que había sido un accidente, que yo no quería soltarla, todo ello sin ser capaz de estar a menos de dos pasos de él.

No abrió la boca, ni siquiera parpadeo. Y yo pensé que lo había perdido, que aquello que estaba frente a mí no era más que una cáscara, que lo que estaba dentro se había ido para siempre, volviéndome a dejar solo en la más completa oscuridad. Y todo porque la dejé caer…

Sin embargo, volví al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Me sentía incapaz de abandonarlo, a pesar de que me matase por dentro comprobar la poca vida que quedaba en su interior. Lo fui a visitar todos los días, a veces le hablaba y otras veces solo le miraba. Pasaron casi tres semanas, y yo ya había perdido casi la esperanza, por eso cuando oí su voz, acurrucado y medio adormilado en una de esas incómodas butacas de los hospitales, creí que estaba alucinando.

-No fue culpa tuya.-susurró, un deje ronco al estar sus cuerdas vocales adormecidas de no usarlas, y me sorprendió con sus hermosos pero atormentados orbes azules enfocándome directamente.-Tú estabas allí, seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tú estabas allí… yo no…

Espero junto a media docena de personas más a que el semáforo del paso de cebra donde estamos se ponga en verde, concediéndonos el paso, instantes en los cuales me termino el cigarrillo. Lo tiro al suelo, aplastándolo contra el suelo con la punta del playero, aguantando un poco más el humo en mis pulmones antes de expulsarlo por un lateral de la boca.

Danny volvió a su casa. Cuando le dieron el alta, volvió a su piso. Con su madre. A ella la habían encontrado en la habitación de un hotel, asustada como una niña. No tardó ni dos días, tras enterarse de que su hija había muerto y su marido se había largado, abandonándola de nuevo, en emborracharse. Toda la recuperación que había llevado a cabo, a la mierda, y encima, con el corazón doblemente roto.

El pecoso aguantó bastante en aquellas cuatro paredes, lo confieso. Pero pronto se vio superado por los recuerdos y por la vuelta de los vicios de su madre, así que pidió a Harry si podía mudarse con él.

Por eso ahora me dirijo a su casa, para ver cómo ha ido el traslado, que hoy mismo ha concluido.

Mis cálculos no fallan y en menos de diez minutos estoy subiendo las escaleras que llevan al piso de Judd. Alcanzo el rellano, guardando las gafas de sol y, cogiendo una bocanada de aire, presiono la yema de mi dedo contra el botón del timbre.

La puerta tarda unos segundos en abrirse, momentos en los que yo flexiono y relajo los dedos, nervioso como lleva siendo habitual estos cinco meses. Todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces…

-Hola, Dougie.-me saluda Harry, serio, secándose las manos al pantalón. Me mantiene la mirada unos instantes antes de hacerse a un lado, concediéndome el paso.

-Hola…-contesto, sin sonreír pero haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Todavía no me traga, sí. Está en ello, pero se le ve reticente y no acaba de confiar del todo en mí, así que nuestros encuentros resultan un poco incómodos. Me rasco la nariz con la uña del índice.- ¿Danny?

-En la habitación de invitados. Última puerta a la derecha.-duda, y frunce los labios, en una expresión de ligero fastidio mezclado con esfuerzo.- ¿Quieres… algo de beber?

Carraspeo, y luego niego con la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo un 'gracias de todas formas'. Al menos lo intenta, ¿eh? Algo a tener en cuenta. Aunque me apuesto un brazo que no lo hace por mí. Como todo, seguro que el principal objetivo de hacer el esfuerzo de caerle bien es perjudicar lo menos posible a Danny.

Después de unos segundos más de incomodidad, me dirijo al lugar hacia donde me ha indicado, las manos de vuelta a los bolsillos, el corazón acelerándoseme un poco en el pecho. Siempre es así desde ese día. Cada vez… cada vez que me acerco a Danny tengo miedo de que me rechace, de que vea en mí el culpable de la muerte de su hermana. A pesar de lo que me dijo en el hospital, no es que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Le cuesta, a ambos nos cuesta habituarnos a la realidad después de lo que vivimos, y, no sé… parece que esta normalidad solo es un sueño, que con cualquier soplo de aire podría romperse, así que tratamos las situaciones como si tuvieran la mayor fragilidad posible.

Recorro el pasillo y, en esa última habitación, me encuentro al pecoso sentando en la cama, de espaldas a mí, las muletas que tiene que utilizar hasta que su rodilla se recupere del todo junto a él apoyadas.

-Toc, toc.-golpeo la puerta entreabierta tras un par de minutos observándole, aunque no entro del todo.

Se sobresalta, sus hombros se encogen un poco, pero no termina de girarse para mirarme, y yo trago saliva, apoyado aún contra el marco de la puerta. Hace solo un sonido con la boca y yo me aventuro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, hacia el interior de la habitación, no muy grande y de paredes color azul claro. Hay un armario al lado de la ventana, abierta, y la cama está en medio del cuarto, pegada a la pared. Diviso unas cinco cajas de cartón, algunas cerradas y otras abiertas, en el suelo, al lado a la cama, y tengo que esquivarlas cuando me decido a sentarme al lado de Danny, no muy cerca, a unos tres palmos de él. Le observo, como tanto tiempo he hecho mientras estaba en el hospital, mis ojos recorriendo el perfil de su nariz, las ojeras que crecen bajo sus ojos, su barbilla con vello casi pelirrojo, su fino labio superior, contrastado con el grueso inferior…

Me permito apartar la mirada de su inexpresivo rostro y la bajo hasta su regazo, ahí donde sostiene entre trémulos dedos una foto. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho. En ella sale Lilly, como no, muy pelirroja, sonriendo a la cámara. Sus bracitos están rodeando por detrás el cuello de Danny, que también sale con una sonrisa en la cara. No es reciente, quizás tiene unos diez años.

-¿Qué…qué tal estás?-pregunto con voz débil, así que carraspeo y repito, tratando de sonar amigable, tratando de que aparte los ojos de la foto y deje de martirizarse.

-Bien.-contesta secamente, sin levantar la vista, mi propósito fallando miserablemente.

Diría que estoy acostumbrado, ya que ha sido así desde el día que recobró el habla. Pero estaría mintiendo. Danny se ha vuelto seco. Cortante. Frío. No solo conmigo, por supuesto, pero… no sé… Entiendo que tiene muchos motivos para haber perdido su vitalidad, no me malinterpretéis, pero… Echo de menos a mi Danny, solo es eso. Todavía es temprano, la herida está aún sin cerrar, escuece, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que nunca cicatrice. Tengo miedo de perderle… Le sigo queriendo, como nunca, y me duele ver lo mucho que sufre, cómo se empeña en no hablar de ello conmigo o con Harry o con quien sea… cómo ya no me mira como antes, cómo ya no me acaricia ni me besa… Tengo tanto miedo…

Por ello, hago un esfuerzo y trago el nudo de mi garganta, moviendo con un poco de vacile mi mano sobre la colcha lisa, hasta que mis dedos tocan su muslo y escalan por él. Poso la mano en su rodilla, en la buena claro, la otra todavía está vendada bajo el vaquero. Cuando aprieto un poco es cuando quita sus ojos de la foto y los deja caer sobre mi mano. La mira, como si estuviera intentando averiguar el extraño motivo por el que está ahí. Me muerdo el labio, esperando a que reaccione, mis dedos acariciando por encima de la tela de su pantalón la piel que sé que está debajo. Pasan tres, cuatro minutos, y Danny no hace ningún movimiento, ni siquiera sus ojos, fijos en mi mano sobre su muslo, hacen el amago de cerrarse y abrirse en un parpadeo. A veces es así, se queda como si fuera una estatua de carne y hueso, y en ocasiones tengo la tentación de apoyarme en su pecho para saber si su corazón sigue latiendo, si sigue respirando, porque de verdad parece que solo es una figura sin vida.

Aguanto un par de minutos más con la mano en su rodilla, pero ante su falta de respuesta termino por deslizarla de nuevo hasta mi regazo, entrelazando los dedos con la otra mano, para ver si así logro controlar el más que evidente temblor que los ha colonizado. Cojo aire, intentando que al hacerlo no me duela la herida del pecho, esa que está escondida en un lugar mucho más profundo que mi piel, más allá de mi esternón, de mis costillas.

Danny ha vuelto a fijar los ojos en la instantánea, ninguna emoción en su rostro. Y, de repente, esa quietud se ve rota por un repentino movimiento. Me pilla tan de sorpresa que no tengo tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando me doy cuenta los dedos de Danny ya han rasgado por la mitad la foto, y luego otra vez, y otra, hasta que solo quedan pedazos de papel tintados, repartidos en un montoncito a sus pies.

Abro mucho los ojos, observando cómo el pecho del pecoso se mueve con cada inhalación profunda que hace. Sigue sin cambiar su expresión, pero puedo ver a la perfección cómo se va resquebrajando un poquito.

Niego con la cabeza, y me escurro de la cama hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, mi objetivo el de recoger los trozos de la foto.

-Mira lo que has hecho.-susurro, cogiendo los papelitos con cuidado y depositándolos en una de mis manos, esa que tengo ahuecada como si fuera un cuenco.-Con lo bonita que era… Pero bueno, no es nada que no tenga solución. Podemos ponerle un poco de celo y listo…

Una vez que tengo todos los trozos, vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, y entre el hueco formado por mi cuerpo y el de Danny, pongo un pedacito, dispuesto a reconstruir la foto como si de un puzzle se tratase.

-Déjalo.-gruñe Danny, la vista al frente, la cabeza hundida en los hombros.

-No, hombre, que no pasa nada. Mira, no es tan difícil, esta va aquí. Y esta, a ver…

-¡Qué lo dejes, joder!-la exclamación me pilla por sorpresa, igual que lo hace el manotazo que Danny arrea a mi mano, esa donde todavía estaban los cachitos de fotografía, que con el impacto saltan, escapándose, volando y esparciéndose sin orden por encima de mis piernas, por la colcha y por el suelo.

Danny me mira, y esta vez sí hay sentimiento en sus ojos, pero es una rabia tan profunda que me hace encoger. Me cubro el dorso de la mano que me ha golpeado con la otra, acercando ambas a mi pecho, notando un ligero escozo ahí donde la piel se ha visto agredida.

-Va-vale, perdona…-digo, tragándome las lágrimas, luchando por formar una pequeña sonrisa que no es correspondida, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. Me aclaro un poco la garganta, Danny apartando la mirada de nuevo de mí y clavándola en algún lugar del vacío.- ¿Qué… qué te apetece hacer? Hace un día muy bonito, un poco fresco, pero está guay para ir a dar un paseo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-No.-me contesta, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, hundiendo la cara en sus grandes manos.

-Sí, tienes razón, también podemos quedarnos en casa. ¿Vemos una peli? ¿Sabes si Harry tiene alguna buena? Podemos hacer palomitas y…

-No.-vuelve a cortarme, aunque esta vez en su voz hay más fastidio y más dolor que antes. Su pecho sigue moviéndose, pero más rápido cada vez, sus pulmones llenándose y vaciándose a un ritmo mayor.

-¿Qu-qué quieres hacer entonces?-pregunto, sin rendirme, no queriendo dejar que se venga abajo. Quiero ocupar su mente, sé que es difícil, pero si se queda estancado, sino recupera su vida, sino pone algo de esfuerzo, nunca saldrá del agujero negro al que se ha visto arrastrado.

No me contesta inmediatamente, y sé que ha empezado a llorar, sé que de sus ojos apretados contra las palmas de sus manos están brotando amargas gotas que no tardarán mucho en escaparse por sus mejillas.

-Nada.-termina diciendo, con apenas un hilo de voz que suena como un chirrido.-No quiero hacer nada…-su frase se corta por un sollozo, y sus hombros se encogen con el espasmo del mismo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no me va a romper el corazón ver algo así? ¿Cómo voy a darme por vencido? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir arreglarlo?

Apretando los labios para contener el quemazón de detrás de mis globos oculares, elimino la distancia que me separa de él y me pego a su costado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, una mano hundiéndose en su cabello, las yemas de mis dedos descolocando los ya de por sí desordenados rizos, como tanto sé que le gustaba que hiciera. Apoyo la mejilla en su hombro, respirando su olor, y luego dejo que mis labios se posen en su cuello, donde dejan un delicado beso.

-Vale… Podemos hacer eso. Nada. No haremos nada…-murmuro en su oído, los sollozos que escapan de su boca abriéndose paso como afiladas flechas por mis oídos, el corazón encogiéndoseme, la necesidad de reconfortarle creciendo tanto en mi pecho que temo que explote.

Permanecemos así como cinco minutos, en los cuales Danny no hace más que llorar, mientras que yo trato de reconfortarlo en silencio, sin dejar de acariciarle.

-P-por favor…-dice tras esos minutos, la voz rota. Levanto la cabeza de su hombro, mi pulgar recorriendo la prominencia de la vértebra cervical de su cuello.-Por favor… no me toques…

Me quedo congelado, deseando más que creyendo haber oído mal. Me… ¿me ha suplicado que no le toque?

Trato de tragar saliva, pero fallo ruinmente, atragantándome, una presión tal en las paredes de mi garganta que ni siquiera el aire es capaz de colarse entre ellas.

-¿Q-qué?-no se me ocurre otra cosa que preguntar, un zumbido en mis oídos, mi mano aún sobre el cuello de él.

Coge aire, pero no saca la cara de entre sus manos.

-Por favor, Dougie… No… no me toques… Déjame… déjame solo, ¿vale?-logra articular, controlando los sollozos lo suficiente para que le entienda y no haya cabida para pedir una repetición.

Me aparto de él a cámara lenta, mi piel quejándose al dejar de estar en contacto con la suya. Noto en mis propias mejillas el calor de las lágrimas, aunque intento borrar su rastro con el dorso de mi mano.

-L-lo siento…-digo, la razón por la que no quiere que esté a su lado tan obvia que duele.-Yo… lo siento mucho… No… no te volveré a molestar…-repito un 'lo siento' otra vez y me levanto rápidamente, porque ya no me siento con fuerzas para seguir controlando las lágrimas. Lo he intentado, de verdad que lo he intentado, pero de nada sirve estar dándose de cabezazos una y otra vez contra la misma pared, por mucho que esa pared te separe de tu propia salvación.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella, con el corazón hecho trizas, me veo en la obligación de volverme, de, por lo menos, hacérselo saber una vez más, para hacer que así, con el tiempo y sabiéndolo, haya unas pocas posibilidades más de que logre perdonarme algún día.

-Te quiero, Danny…

_**Danny**_

Escucho la puerta cerrarse con curiosa suavidad, la hoja encajando en el umbral casi hasta con lo que podría denominarse dulzura.

Eso solo me hace llorar más fuerte.

¿Por qué todo me tiene que doler tanto? ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío por dentro? ¿Por qué parece que tengo un hueco en el pecho, que algo ya no está, que falta una parte muy importante?

Las últimas palabras de Dougie reverberan en mi cráneo, y por unos segundos son capaces de acallar a esa otra voz que no deja de repetir una y otra vez 'él la dejó caer, él la dejó caer'.

Lo sé, ¿vale? Sé que no fue culpa suya. Lo dije completamente en serio ese día en el hospital. Pero… ¿pero qué voy a hacer yo si esa puta voz no se calla? ¿Cómo puedo mirarle, cómo puedo besarle, cómo puedo tocarle si en sus ojos veo el reflejo de los de Lilly al caer? ¿Cómo? Lo he intentado, pero es demasiado poderoso, demasiado doloroso.

Perder a Lilly ha sido como un mazazo. Como si un martillo hubiera colisionado contra la figurita de cristal de mi alma. ¿Qué puede quedar después de eso? Nada, solo trozos de cristal afilados.

Creí que perdía la cordura. Creí que, en cuanto lo supe, iba a morirme yo también. Pero por desgracia no sucedió. En contra de mis deseos, permanecí vivo. Aunque sin estarlo. No se sentía como si hubiera perdido a una hermana. Se sentía como si me hubiera perdido a mí mismo. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora de mí sin nuestras discusiones, sin su vitalidad, sin su sonrisa, sin sus pullas? Su habitación sonaba vacía al no estar la música a todo trapo que solía poner, el baño se veía pequeño sin esa cantidad de potingues que se echaba, el salón se notaba oscuro sin su presencia iluminándolo.

No lo pude soportar. Igual que no pude soportar volver a ver a mi madre. Me recordaba tanto a ella… Y saber qué era ella la única familia que me quedaba, y que había vuelto a la bebida y a las drogas… Fue demasiado… fue demasiado…

Pensaba abandonar. Pensaba dejar pasar todo, pensaba, mientras estaba en el hospital, simplemente contener la respiración un tiempo suficientemente largo para acabar con todo. Sin embargo, un sentimiento me lo impidió. Algo comenzó a revolverse en mi pecho, a reptar por el interior de mi abdomen… la venganza… Venganza. Es eso lo que me hace abrir todos los días los ojos. Me he prometido a mí mismo que la saciaré. Como sea. Encontraré a la sabandija de Ian y lo mataré. Lentamente. Cruelmente. Y a mi padre también. Haré que sufran. Que deseen no haber nacido. Que deseen haber muerto… Me lo van a suplicar, oh, sí…

Unos toques en la puerta me sobresaltan. Me doy cuenta de que he dejado de llorar, que en mis mejillas ya no queda más que el rastro reseco y algo pegajoso de las lágrimas.

El colchón se hunde a uno de mis lados, pero decido que todavía no quiero abrir los ojos.

-Dougie se ha ido.-me informa la voz de Harry, suave pero a la vez muy seria.-Llorando.

Siento un pinchazo en el pecho y saco la cara de las manos, secándome los ojos.

-Ya.-digo únicamente, clavando la mirada en cualquier parte menos en los suyos.

Silencio.

-Lo estás perdiendo, lo sabes, ¿no?-no contesto, me limito a recorrer con un dedo el aluminio de la muleta que tengo al lado.-Lo estás perdiendo y, cuando se te escape, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Eso también lo sabes, ¿verdad?-sigo sin abrir la boca, y noto que Harry aprieta los puños.-No… no puedes hacer esto. No después de todo lo que has pasado. De lo que habéis pasado. Mira, el chico sigue sin caerme bien del todo, pero, joder, no puedes echar por la borda lo vuestro. Sé que duele y sé que es difícil, pero ¿te perdonarás si acabas con todo? Ahora, ahora que por fin podéis estar juntos, ¿de verdad lo vas a apartar? ¿Acaso ya no le quieres? ¿Acaso has hecho todo lo que has hecho por él y ahora _ya no le quieres_? No me jodas, Danny…-coge aire, pero yo sigo sin mirarle, lo que parece nerviarle.-Lilly luchó porque tuvierais un final feliz. Sonará ruin que utilice esto como argumento, pero sabes que es verdad: ella no te perdonaría que rompieseis lo que tanto trabajo os ha costado construir.

Llegado a ese punto, me veo obligado a intervenir, aunque mi voz suena más dura y borde de lo que pretendo.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Él no lo entiende.

Harry mueve las manos, bufando.

-Ya sé que no lo entiendo, Danny. Yo no he perdido a una hermana. No sé lo que duele. No sé ni siquiera si me lo puedo imaginar. Pero, desde luego, sí que sé lo que es estar perdiendo a un amigo. Y te aseguro que tampoco es algo placentero.

Esa última frase me hace levantar los ojos, que se fijan en los azules de Harry. Veo sinceridad en ellos, así como preocupación y también ese sentimiento del que habla.

Suspiro.

-Yo… es que… no puedo, Harry.-opto por confesar.-Es… es complicado.

Su mano se posa en mi hombro, y cuando habla, lo hace con mucha más dulzura que antes.

-Lo sé, Dan. Pero tienes que espabilar. Tienes que reaccionar. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados. El mundo es un hijo de puta, pero sigue girando. Unos se van, otros vienen, y otros pobres diablos como nosotros se quedan para seguir soportándolo. Tener amigos y gente que te quiere lo hace más soportable, desde luego. Así que no podemos permitirnos perderla, no podemos permitirnos alejar a alguien que nos quiere…

Bajo los párpados, apretándolos con fuerza. De nuevo, vuelvo a escuchar ese 'te quiero' que me regaló Dougie antes de irse. Y, de nuevo, esa voz vuelve a intentar acallarlo, señalándole como uno de los culpables directos. ¿Pero, realmente lo es? Por esa regla de tres, ¿no soy yo tan culpable como él por no haber estado con Lilly? ¿Por no haber sabido protegerla? Él estuvo allí. Él estaba aquí. Él vino a por mí aun a riesgo de saber que Ian se cebaría con él. Él subió a por Lilly, a rescatarla. Él la tranquilizó e hizo lo que pudo por subirla. Él vino después al hospital a verme. Todos los días. Y ha intentado con más que ahínco ayudarme, hacerme ver la luz en las tinieblas.

¿Acaso todo lo que le dije es mentira? ¿Acaso todo lo que le escribí en la carta no es más que papel mojado? ¿Acaso estoy dispuesto a perder lo mejor que jamás he tenido? ¿Dejaré que Ian se salga con su propósito? ¿Qué nos termine separando? ¿De verdad voy a dejar que el hueco de mi pecho se abra hasta que me consuma, de verdad voy a dejar que el único que ha logrado cerrar las heridas de mi alma anteriormente no lo intente ahora? ¿De verdad ya no le quiero? Busco una respuesta, y aunque esa maldita voz no se calla, otra empieza a ganar fuerza, una que me recrimina por ser tan idiota, una que guardo en mi memoria y que tantas veces me ha rechistado como buena adolescente.

Cuando abro los ojos me asusto un poco al ver que ya no hay nadie a mi lado. Harry ha debido aprovecha mi trance para dejarme solo. Veo que donde estaba sentado, entre los pedazos de esa foto que rompí porque me sentía demasiado celoso de ese Danny retratado que aún tenía a Lilly consigo, ha dejado el teléfono inalámbrico.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, y tardo un par de minutos todavía en recogerlo. Lo miro, bizqueando un poco, el ceño fruncido.

Cojo aire al marcar los dígitos que tan bien me he aprendido, y no lo suelto ni siquiera cuando me lo llevo a la oreja, empezando a escuchar el 'bip, bip' de la línea.

Me comunica como ocho veces más, y cuando va a sonar la novena se escucha el ruido de que han descolgado.

-¿Sí?-murmura una voz, con ese deje amargo y algo balbuceante de una persona que ha estado llorando.

Me muerdo el labio, concentrándome en escuchar la voz que me grita en la cabeza que no sea una nenaza y me comporte como un hombre, que haga de tripas corazón y hable de una vez, que no me permita perder el tren, que me suba a él, que confíe y que me deje ayudar.

-Doug…-empiezo, y tengo que carraspear un poco, aunque no puedo evitar que la comisura de mi labio se tire un poco hacia arriba, a la vez que mis mejillas se colorean y calientan como tan típico es de ellas.- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta del paseo?

**-Fin…**

** …¿O continuará?-**

* * *

_** ¿Os dije o no os dije que tenía una sorpresa que os iba a gustar? Por favor, redoble de tambores, en tres...dos... uno... ¡Bam! He dejado muchas cosas abiertas, lo sé (sobre Ian y qué le pasó para ser así, sobre Jimmy, sobre los propios Danny y Doug y cómo se recuperaran, sobre la venganza que tanto ansía el pecas, sobre la universidad del rubio, etc, etc), pero tengo una buena razón: ¡VOY A ESCRIBIR UNA SECUELA! Sep, ¡habéis leído bien! (cómo se me nota que adoro demasiado esta trama como para dejarla, lol). Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, y creo que será interesante relatar el futuro de los ponesitos estos. Como ya he dicho, no creo que pueda subir hasta pasados los exámenes, pero os aseguro que nos tendréis a mí y a estos dos tortolitos dandóos la tabarra muy pronto :D  
Love always :3**_


End file.
